


Void

by BlamefulSea



Series: Void [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Challenge for myself lol, Child Abuse, Child Death, Creation, Dark, Destruction, Dual Personality, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), F/M, Fighting, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gaster - Freeform, Lost Love, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Not A Harem Fic, Oc skeleton - Freeform, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Penis In Vagina Sex, Possessive Behavior, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader Has A Name, Reader Is A Skeleton, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader has name, Reader is male, Roller Coaster, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smol bean reader, Smut, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Torture, Touch-Starved, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Yandere, Yandere Reader, fractured soul, lost innocence, maybe..., some tags are hidden to provent spoilers, world destruction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 31
Words: 196,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24625900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlamefulSea/pseuds/BlamefulSea
Summary: Born of the void, a being not meant to exist outside its darkness. What will become of the worlds he touches...
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Original Character(s), Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)/Original Male Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Original Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Original Male Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Void [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833217
Comments: 441
Kudos: 314





	1. Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Recommend you read the tags just in case this fic will get dark eventually.  
> Not the whole rewrite of my Story Void just the first two chapters I'm working on the other chapters right now but I would suggest you read the chapters bc things have been changed.  
> Sorry no beta yet so you're stuck with my wonderful misspelled words and grammar lol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world of darkness he wants to escape

Dark, Darker, Yet Darker

This world, if it ever was one was of darkness, there was no ground or sky. No sound or smell, no concept of time or space, just complete empty darkness. The darkness was consuming, heavy, almost suffocating if one was able to stand in it. No light ever broke through it, except….

A flash of blue light reaching towards the nonexistent horizon, the halo-like light spread out from its source illuminating the ghastly white faces that hid in the dark. All of them seem to be falling apart or melting, being torn apart and broken down by the darkness itself.

But as the blue light touched these beings' horribly destroyed bodies, it almost seemed to heal them. Pulling what was left or still hanging on back together setting them back to right, the beings cracked skeletal faces relaxing from their constant grimace.

But as the darkness reclaimed its hold over the void, it once again started the process of pulling these beings apart. They had long since stopped crying out, accepting their fate, but even they feared what was to come next.

As before another light flashed through the darkness this time red, cutting through it like a knife and in doing so destroying what had been healed by the previous light. Tearing the ghastly beings’ bodies apart, melting limbs and faces as it passed those it touched. The silence was cut with their hisses of pain and cries of anguish.

Before silence again filled the void and again a blue light flashed through the void healing what had been broken and mending what had been destroyed. As the cycle continued again, the darkness was broken only by these lights, creating and destroying as it passed by.

The creatures knew though that there was more to come, as with every pulse of light a rumble could be heard growing in volume from the source of the lights. Until what sounded like an earthquake rumbling passed them closely followed by the brightest purple light.

This was the light the beings had been waiting for, even as it crashed against their broken and melted bodies. It filled them with its energy, emotions that had been ripped from them just like their bodies were flooding through them again. The creatures felt alive as the light's magical energy breathed life back into their broken bodies, allowing them to think and feel as they once had.

But as with the lights before this too was consumed by the darkness of the void, once again it descended about the broken beings ripping what emotions they had gained away as they fell in silence. Waiting for the cycle to begin again, some hoping for just another touch of that most precious of lights while others cursed it. Damning the source of the lights in silence even as they secretly hungered for its touch again.

They waited in darkness praying to feel its touch again just for a little while, just once more….

The source of the lights came from a tiny ball of pure white, in the shape of a four-point star. It was the only true light in the darkness and drew the beings to it like moths to a fire. Though they knew better from experience to never touch the white star.

In truth, they would never even know it was there if it wasn’t for the lights the little star sent out, too lost within their own minds and worlds.

But the little white light wasn’t just a star it was something far more precious and one the creatures had never seen before. With every pulse of the lights, it sent out an inverted heart that began to grow within the star, slowly gaining its purple color. As soon as it reached a rich plum, the purple light would flash out of it as the heart cracked apart, leaving only the white star.

This star was a soul or a soul of a soul, even he didn’t know how to explain what he was. He did know that he had always been here floating in the void since his conscious mind woke. But as only a soul he had no eyes to see, no voice to speak, and no body to feel.

Though at times he could feel others around him, these beings were different from him, they were not born of this place. No, they were transported here unlike him, he couldn’t see them only able to tell they were there with each pulse of his magic hitting their breaking or melting souls.

It was hard for him to keep track of his thoughts, with every release of magical energy any thoughts that he had had were often scattered. Which made it hard to do anything besides float about in this darkness followed by these beings that fed off of the magic he expelled.

He wanted out, he wanted to experience something new. For what felt like forever he had been in this darkness, not that he knew of a different place. Even though time had no meaning in this void, it still ate at him just like this not world…

Suddenly stopping to float in one space he felt his frustration build at his predicament. He was sick of this, he was sick of this place, of not being able to see, not being able to smell, and not being able to touch…

He didn’t know what those things were but yet he did and it tortured him. As his anger grew, so too did the red light causing the other beings around him to flinch and others to silently growl readying themselves for the backlash of the destructive light.

His anger grew until he could no longer hold it in letting it expel from him and lash out at the beings around him. But as soon as the red light left him all thoughts of why he was angry were taken with it, only leaving feelings of regret as the other being's souls cried out in pain.

Regret, sorrow, remorse coursed through him. He didn't want to hurt those around him, wishing he could speak with them. To let them know that he was sorry, maybe then they wouldn’t resent him so much every time he lashed out. He didn’t know how to control it and in some way, he really couldn't. It was like another person took hold of his emotions and used his energy to lash out.

But again his thoughts fell away as the blue light left his soul healing the beings around him. Again frustration built up, why did this always happen to him, why was he stuck here, and why couldn’t he interact with those beings around him.

Was this all there was… was there nothing else but this, there had to be more…

No, he wouldn’t stop hoping that there was more he just had to focus on those thoughts of leaving this place. Maybe then…maybe then he would be able to finally touch another being...

Try as he might, his focus would slip every time his light left him, feeling the beings around him watch as the pulsing of the different colors came faster. They could see the tiny soul desperately fight with itself, he could feel their confusion and fascination watching him struggle.

He wanted to be released from this void, sure it was all he knew and he didn’t know if there was anything else besides. But where did all these other beings keep coming from? They must have come from somewhere and wherever that place is had to be better than here.

His thoughts thrashed about as his soul’s light lashed out at the darkness around him, the ghastly beings tried to flee from him as more and more of the light coming was red.

Just as his soul pulsed again the inverted purple heart stabilized enough for him to focus and strike out against the hungry void.

A crack of light appeared in front of his soul, stopping, he felt a change in the not air around him as if it were being sucked out through the crack. Excited and terrified he focused his magical energy towards the crack.

Maybe this was it? Maybe this was how he escaped from this darkness…

Either way, he kept pushing his soul’s magic against the crack as more of them started to appear creating a circle. Suddenly it gave way to an even darker void than the one surrounding him. White cracks of light spread out from the new hole in the darkness, if he had been able to see it he might have thought better about what he did next.

He could feel there was a difference to this part of the world, whatever it was, it was pulling him closer. He wondered if this new thing he had created would lead to a new place. 

He did not know..

But he wanted to find out, following the pull he headed for the portal he had created hoping that wherever it took him that at least it had to be better than this void.

Just before he took the last glide into the unknown he felt the beings that had surrounded him for so long watching him curiously. Feeling their worry for the tiny soul that had given and taken so much from them. If he could cry he would, as they seemed to nudge him towards the cracked hole urging him to go forward even as they worried for him.

Sending them one last pulse of blue light healing them from all he had done to them, he felt their gratitude. With that, he took the last figurative step into the unknown, finally free from the darkness….

******

The first thing he noticed was he could feel or at least he believed this is what feeling felt like.

It was cold and wet, he felt as though something was pulling him down into the thick wet stuff that seemed to want to bury him. As he focused on what was around him, it was then he noticed that there were more of him then there had ever been.

A whistling noise cut through the air making him jolt at the new and unexpected sound, it sounded so loud to him not used to such noises. The whistling continued from above him, it was pleasant although sharp at some pitches.

Wanting to see what was making that sound, concentrating he opened his eyes for the first time. But it really wasn’t opening an eye, it was more like flicking on a light, and what he saw blinded him.

Wincing he ‘closed’ his eye, his body twitched from the shock of so much…white?

Slowly he reignited his eye, sadly this is when he found he could see out of only his right eye. But luckily it was the one facing the open sky? The white wet stuff was still as shocking but it didn’t hurt to look at it this time.

Staring at the white stuff surrounding him it was when he realized that he was laying in the snow. He had no idea what snow was but this wet white stuff must be snow, or was if foam? No, he didn’t think foam was as cold as this or as solid.

It felt weird pressed against him both solid but soft, looking away from the snow that was all around him and spotted trees. That’s what he thought it must be at least, it was too tall for a bush… he didn’t know how he knew the difference.

Hearing the whistling start up again he looked up at where the sound was coming from. Right above him was a tiny bluebird singing its song on a branch, he stared at it from the corner of his eye as his body refused to move.

Watching it flutter its little wings as it hopped about the thin branch, stopping to sing its sweet song. With one last twitter, it lifted its wings to fly away, amazed he kept his eye on it as it flew out of sight.

Letting out a sigh in longing to do the same, only to get sidetracked at the sigh he let out. Eye widening he drew air in again before letting it out in another sigh he could see a soft cloud leaving his mouth following it, his face twitched into a smile that pulled him away from his sighing.

Every move and sound was so amazing and shocking at the same time. Looking away from the world around him, he tried to see what he looked like. His vision blurred and he could only make out more white, except for two black stick things lying stretched out in front of him.

The sound of snow falling from a branch nearby caused him to flinch from the thumping noise it made. Watching surprised as the black sticks twitched and curled into themselves. That’s when it hit him the sticks were his hands…

Focusing on them he tried to move them again, only getting one of his fingers to uncurl. They felt so heavy, everything throughout his body felt like there was a weight pulling him down.

Frustrated that he couldn’t move anything else he closed his eyes, he wanted to move so that he could explore. He wanted to be able to see more, were there other beings besides himself out there? Were there other places without snow? Would he ever be dry?

He didn’t have a problem being wet, it’s just well, annoying when it’s seeping everywhere and not at all comfortable. Surprisingly, the cold of the snow didn’t really bother him, though he could tell it was very cold.

It made him feel tired as slowly the energy he had left was leaving his new body. Opening his eyes he tried to find something else new besides more snow and trees, sadly though not even the bird was near now.

Silence filled the air around him, more questions started popping into his mind as he laid there wondering about his fate. Only for the silence to be broken by the sound two pairs of footsteps shuffling through the snow.

“Come On Papyrus! We’re Going To Be Late In Our Report To Alphys.”

He flinched at the loud voice… voice, he heard an actual voice. Excitement filled him, voices meant other beings!

“Sorry, no can do bro see this snow is just freezing me down to the bone you might have to go on without me. I’ll meet you at Muffet’s..”

“Ugh! No Papyrus You Lazy Bone You Need To Report Into Alphys About Today's Patrol.”

The two voices were so different from each other but realized that these two beings were moving away from where he was lying. Thinking quickly he tried to call out for the two...

“Ah…” He was shocked at the soft tenor voice that slipped through his mouth so much so he almost didn’t try again but hearing the footsteps still getting further away, he called out again. “Ah!”

The footsteps stopped, relief filled him waiting to see what they would do next.

“Did You Hear That Brother?”

“Yeah…”

“I Think It Came From This Direction! Come On Brother Someone Might Be In Trouble And Need Our Help.”

“Wait, bro, hey I said wait!”

The footsteps were now running towards him, the crunching of the snow as their footfalls got louder. Even as they drew nearer he could feel his conscious mind start to slip, he struggled to stay awake wanting to see them. The rustling of the trees near his head he tries to look up but still, his head wouldn’t move. Hearing a gasp from one of the two as the footsteps stopped.

“Papyrus Look Someone’s Lying In The Snow Over There. Don’t Worry Friend The Magnificent Sans Will Save You!”

“Wait Sans don’t go near them you don’t, Hey!”

There was more crunching of snow before he finally saw who had come to his cry. It was a skeleton, a short skeleton with a round smooth head. The skeleton was wearing a beautiful blue scarf that was wrapped around his neck but what really struck him were his eyes. They were glowing blue that stood out in the darkness of his sockets, stars seemed to sparkle within their blue glow even as they looked down at him in worry.

The skeleton reached a blue gloved hand down to touch his shoulder gently grasping it as he knelt next to him, “Are You Ok Friend? Do Not Worry We Are Here To Help You.”

Even though his voice was loud he was trying to be quieter, gently rolling him onto his back he spotted the other being who was also a skeleton but taller. He hadn’t heard this one walk over to where he was laying, he looked different from his brother.

Tall and lanky he was slouched with his hands stuffed into his orange hoodie’s pockets. His thinner face was turned away from him looking down towards his legs. When the thinner skeleton turned to look down at him, he could see that his eye sockets were smaller with small white lights. He seemed to be frowning down at him, he watched curiously as the bone of his skull moved to pinch his brows into a frown.

Looking at the smaller skeleton again he caught something glitching at the corner of the skeletons right shoulder.

UnderSwap Sans

HP – 20

ATK – 20

DEF – 20

Is worried about you

Was that the short skeleton's name? What were those other things below it? Did they stand for something…

The brothers seemed to be arguing above him, trying to decide what to do. He turned his eye to look at the taller skeleton to see he too had the glitching text over his right shoulder.

UnderSwap Papyrus

HP – 1

ATK – 1

DEF – 1

Doesn’t know what to make of you

So their names must be Papyrus and Sans, he wondered if he too had something over his shoulder and what it said. He didn’t have a name and he didn’t know what those other things were but they had to mean something.

Realizing that the brothers were now looking at him, he turned his attention back to Sans wishing again that he could communicate with them somehow.

“It’s Ok, The Magnificent Sans Is Here And So Is His Lazy Brother Papyrus” Sans side-eyed his brother frowning up at him.

He really should have been paying more attention to what they had been arguing about as it seemed Sans was upset with Papyrus. Still, it was hard to focus as he took them in looking back and forth between the two. They were just so interesting to look at and so different from each other that he believed he could look at them forever and find new things.

“You ok there buddy?” Hearing Papyrus's voice talking he looked around from his limited view to see who he was talking to, only to realize the taller skeleton was talking to him.

He let out a noise again but it didn’t sound like what was coming from the brother’s mouths. Saddened at his lack of ability to communicate with the brothers he felt something wet gather at the corner of his right eye, it started to leak down his face. He felt tired again, there was just so much in such a short amount of time, but he didn't want to give in to the darkness that was slowly drawing him under.

Sans reached up and wiped the liquid off looking worriedly down at him, “I Do Not Think Our Friend Can Speak Brother, Don’t Worry Friend We Will Help You.”

“Yeah we’ll get you somewhere warm, must be cold without any clothes on.” Papyrus knelt next to his brother giving him a sad look.

Sans who had taken to stroking the top of his head made a squeaking noise as his brother pointed out that he in fact didn’t have clothes on. “Papy We Have To Cover Him We Can’t Take Him Back To Town Naked!”

Sans's loud voice made him flinch, which the smaller skeleton promptly apologized to him in a quieter voice. He felt his mouth twitch upwards, giving Sans a soft smile to let him know that he wasn't hurt. He noticed a soft blue glow to Sans cheeks as the skeleton tried to only look at his head and shoulders.

Looking to Papyrus he saw that his own cheekbones were glowing an orange color but his eyelights were looking towards his legs. He wondered what Papyrus was looking at because surely legs weren’t that interesting. Then again he hadn’t gotten to look at the brother’s legs before they had knelt next to him.

Hearing the sound of Sans moving around him, he turned his attention back to him to watch Sans remove his blue scarf. Sans then held it over his body moving it up and down before dropping the bundle up the scarf on his hips. Quickly cover his eyelights and look away from where he had dropped it.

It was really soft and warm but it didn’t do much to cover the rest of his body. Looking over at Papyrus when he snickered, the taller skeleton was covering his mouth trying to hide he was laughing at Sans.

Lowering his hand Papyrus smiled over at the pouting Sans, “Don’t think that’s going to do much bro…. How about we use my hoodie, he’s small enough, should be able to cover him pretty well.”

“Papyrus That’s A Great Idea, You Take Off Your Hoodie And I’ll Help You Get Him In It.” Sans moved around him until his legs were by his head.

Feeling Sans's hands under his arms he was lifted up and pulled against the smaller skeleton's chest. His head was resting against Sans's shoulder, which made it easier to look around but his eye was drawn to Papyrus who was standing in front of them.

The taller skeleton was stripping off his orange hoodie, leaving him standing in the snow with only his tan shorts and a black tank top that showed off his ribs. Papyrus knelt down in front of the two of them, removing his brother's scarf off out of the way he lifted up the hoodie to place it over his head.

His vision was blinded for a few minutes as the brothers helped pull the hoodie down over his head. They helped guide his unmoving head through the correct hole, which he was really grateful for seeing as he didn’t care much about being stuck in semi-darkness.

Next were his arms, Papyrus pulling them through easily enough gently laying them down again to continue pulling the large hoodie down his body. Finally done, the taller skeleton stood back up wiping the snow from his knees.

The warmth from the presence of Sans at his back and the hoodie now wrapped around him made his eyes flicker getting tired from so much in one day. Closing his eyes it surprised him when Sans moved from behind to next to him.

Cracking open his eyes to see what was happening to let out a squeak as Sans lifted him up from the snow. Fitting perfectly in the skeleton’s arms Sans turned to his brother holding him close.

“Now We Have To Get Our Friend Home, Mweheh!” Sans turned back in the direction they must have come from Papyrus following close behind.

“I’m sure the little buddy just needs food and sleep,” Papyrus said behind them shuffling along.

Sans's voice reverberated through his head as his head was moved to lay against his chest. The vibrations of Sans voice along with the warmth and comfort surrounding him had a warm feeling bloom inside his soul.

As they continued walking the gentle rocking of Sans carrying him, had him closing your eyes fully trusting the brothers to take care of him. The feeling of safety, warmth, and the gently rocking finally lulled him into the darkness of sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://blamefulseas.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/blamefulsea)


	2. It was Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He woke in darkness but soon realizes that what he thought was hopeful wishing was all true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is chapter 2 of the rewrite still no beta

Waking to darkness sent a shiver of fear through his soul. Fearing that he was back in that dark void, fearing that what he experienced were just figments of his hopeful wishing. A red hot feeling started up in his soul… then _Pain…_

A whimpering sound caused him to startle, his whole body jerking at the noise. There was no sound in the void, at least none he could hear, so he couldn't be there. Along with the fact that he had just jumped, something his soul couldn't do in that world. 

That must mean he was still in the new world, relief filled his soul. The warmth he had been feeling in his soul receded as did that unusual...pain.

Turning his attention outward he felt something warm and soft was wrapped around him. Whatever it was gave off a sweet and smoky scent, taking a deep breath he found he rather liked the smell. It was comforting, he was rather surprised he hadn't noticed it since it was filling his senses.

Slowly opening his eyes he looked around tiredly, trying to see where he was now. The room where he found himself in was cast in shadow, the only light coming from above him. Blinking the sleep from his eyes, still only being able to see out of one eye. Disheartened but not upset over only having one eye he looked up at where the light was coming from.

He couldn’t see it though due to the large green cushion of the thing he was laying on, it also didn’t help that he couldn’t move still. Letting out a huff looking away from the light to follow the green cushion to find two orange objects laying across what he assumed was his body.

His eye widened realizing that those weren’t objects but sleeves to Papyrus’s hoodie, that must mean that those were his arms. He had arms… staring at the two new appendages in shock. He knew he had a body now but seeing it even just his arms hidden in the sleeves derailed his thoughts.

He had a body, an actual body… Arms, chest, head, legs…. He was no longer a floating soul in the void. He was really here in a physical form and it just hit him...

Wetness started to gather in his eye spilling down his face, his chest constricted as his throat tightened. A hiccup left his mouth as these overwhelming emotions rushed through him. More tears for that was what the wetness slipped from his right eye making his check wet.

He was free, he had a body, he could smell, see, hear… and feel. A sob left his mouth along with another hiccup, he took a shaky breath trying to control his emotions that were spilling out from him.

A glow coming from his chest had him looking down to see something white shining through Papyrus orange hoodie. It was him, well soul him and it was reacting to his emotions glowing brightly from what he was feeling. Taking more shuddering breaths he slowly started to regain control over himself until even the tears stopped.

Now that he was here what did he do now…. Everything was so new and without being able to move or talk, how was he going to interact with other beings. It was something he hoped he was able to do and learn quickly.

Not being able to talk with the brothers had made him sad, and Sans even had to carry him to their home. That must be where he is now, in their home on what must be a couch, looking at the green cushion next to his head wondering how he knew what a couch was.

Letting out a sniffle he looked back towards the room again, finding it hard to focus as he tried to spot one of the brothers. But he was visually limited due to his one working eye facing the couch while his blind spot was facing the rest of the room.

What he could see was the white ceiling, a blue wall that had the light coming from it along with what must be a brown door. Besides those few things he could see very little and soon grew bored looking at the ceiling, he looked back at his arms.

He couldn’t actually see his arms or the rest of him really, mostly due to a blue blanket covering him. The orange hoodie was also rather large on him so much so he couldn’t even see his dark hands. But he could feel the soft fabric on his arms and hands, a tear came to his eye again experiencing the softness and just touching something was very emotional for him.

Sniffling he turned his attention to trying to move his hands, wanting to at least be able to do something. It was slow going, his limbs felt heavy and every attempt was a struggle but slowly he moved one of his fingers.

The same one that he had moved before, stretching the finger out felt weird as his other fingers were still curled up into fists. The corners of his mouth pulled up into a smile as he spotted the tip of his dark finger poke out of the sleeve.

“Good job buddy knew you could do it.” The raspy voice next to him startled him causing his body to jerk at the sudden noise. “Dang sorry didn’t mean to rattle your bones little guy, heh.”

He calmed down, recognizing Papyrus’s voice even though he couldn’t see him. He was happy to at least hear him. Letting out a shaky breath he wondered how long the taller skeleton had been next to him.

“Still can’t talk, huh? Probably doesn’t help that you’ve been asleep for two days, you were really starting to worry Sans and I. Sans my younger brother I’m sure you remember him, but my name is Papyrus just so you know.” he heard the movement of something being set down on a hard surface, “Well you're in luck that I just came from Muffet’s with a gift from her just need to sit you up so that you can actually drink it.”

He didn’t know who Muffet was but it had to be another being that Papyrus knew. He blinked in surprise as white bone appeared in his vision, it was Papyrus’s arm he used it to reach under his arms to lift him up into a sitting position. Papyrus’s arm kept him sitting forward as he moved behind him to sit where he had just been laying.

The arm then pulled him up and back onto the taller skeleton's lap, laying his head against his shoulder. He finally got his first close up look of Papyrus.

“Hey there, now you can see me.” He grinned, he looked down at Papyrus’s mouth before looking back up at his white eyelights to watch them move around as he looked his face over. “Are you feeling ok? Looked like you’ve been cryin’… ah, right you can’t talk… ok well, this will be interesting then.”

He gave a nervous laugh before reaching for something in front of him, curling him into his chest. He could make out the sweet and smoky scent coming from his shirt, sniffing into his black tank top a soft purring sound came from his throat. Papyrus pulled back holding a surprised look on his face as he looked down at him.

“Uh, look pal we just met and I don’t think it’s right for you to be sniffin’ and purring at me that way. Though I’m flattered you think I smell nice.” he looked up at the skeleton, confused noticing a light orange glow to his cheekbones.

Was he not supposed to make that noise then? But he really did like his scent, Papyrus though looked uncomfortable so he stopped smelling him. The purring was harder to stop though he felt happy being close to him, it was nice.

Papyrus made a noise like he was clearing his throat before moving something purple in front of his face. Trying to focus on it he saw that it was a cup with a straw in it, he blinked down at it not knowing what Papyrus wanted him to do.

“Got to open your mouth buddy so you can drink it.” Following his instructions, he opened his mouth feeling him place the straw between his teeth keeping them open. He looked up at Papyrus wondering what he wanted him to do. “Heh, come on kid close your mouth and suck on the straw. Hard to drink with your mouth open like that, might not want to summon your tongue though save your magic and all.”

Not knowing what he meant by summoning his tongue he closed his mouth around the straw, automatically knowing what he needed to do he started sucking. The taste was light, like sweet apples flooding his head with its flavor as a liquid-filled his mouth. Humming happily he swallowed just as his mouth couldn’t hold anymore, panting surprised to feel the liquid disappear as it touched the back of his throat.

Papyrus chuckled watching him drink, “Good right? This is Muffet’s famous Spider Cider, thought it would be easy for you to have.”

He hums in agreement, liking the taste as he slurped down the drink, feeling energy pulse into his soul. He couldn’t help but make the purring noise in his throat, the spider cider was just that good.

Papyrus snickered at him with a light glow on his face, happy to see he wasn’t upset with him for purring he let go of the straw. Finding he could now turn his head with a little bit of focus he looked away from Papyrus to take in the rest of the room.

It was a nice medium size room, a short wood table sat in front of the couch and some strange black box sitting against the opposite wall. An out of place sock was sitting next to it on the wooden floor with notes stuck to the wall.

Along the same wall was an entryway the lead to a dark room he couldn’t see into. On the other side of the room was a wooden table with four chairs, there was also a rock on a plate covered in little different colored sprinkles sitting on the table.

Looking back at Papyrus to find him studying him, tilting his head he looked over the tall skeleton. He had a white stick poking out of his teeth that he seemed to roll around in his mouth. He was a lot smaller than Papyrus sitting perfectly comfortable in his lap, his head just passed his shoulder.

Feeling the straw back against his mouth he opened to continue drinking, it seemed to be helping with whatever was wrong with him. Looking up at Papyrus to see him lazily smiling down at him, swallowing the sip he just took he smiled back.

“Yeah, I knew some sleep and something good to eat would help your energy. Sans is going to be so upset that he missed you waking up but it is what it is. Do you think you can talk yet?” Papyrus asked curiously, placing the almost empty cup down in his lap.

Blinking up at him, why would Sans be upset missing him waking up? Also, he didn’t know if he could or not but he had been humming and purring so maybe he just had to try…

“Ah… Ah…” frowning he huffed opening his mouth again to try to communicate. “Ah… I…I!”

Papyrus chuckled at his excitement over saying a letter, “Good job kid, you mind if I check you while you practice talking?”

He didn’t know what he meant by checking him, too excited about talking. Nodding his consent he went back to trying to talk, he gave him a gentle pat on the head smiling.

As he tried to say different words a weird feeling came over him, like someone was seeing inside of him and at his true self. Startled he reached up to grab at his shirt staring up into his eyes, they were no longer the white eyelights but orange like his hoodie.

He seemed to be looking at something frowning at him, confused at the odd feeling he tightened his hold on his shirt.

“Pa…Pap..Papyrus!”

His call made him jump, the frown on his face disappearing as well as the orange glow from his eyelights. Shaking, he pressed his head against his chest, he didn’t like that feeling whatever Papyrus had done he didn’t want him to do it again.

“Oh jeez, I’m sorry buddy I was just checking to see how your stats were doing. I didn’t mean to scare you.” Papyrus placed the cup on the coffee table before gently wrapping his arms around him.

He burrowed deeper into the taller skeleton's chest, it wasn’t like he was scared. He just didn’t like the feeling and he didn’t want Papyrus to see his inner self. His true self was too unstable and could lash out, he didn’t want to accidentally hurt him like the ones in the void.

“N-not sc-scared for m-me…j-just don’t like f-feeling.” he stuttered out looking up into Papyrus’s eyes. “What a-are stats?

Letting him go from his arms he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, “Like your HP and LOVE…”

So stats were like what he had seen over the brother’s shoulders, curiously he looked over at Papyrus’s right shoulder. But the glitching text that had been hanging there was now gone, confused as to why it wasn’t there anymore he looked back to Papyrus to see him watching him.

“I-I see….” Looking down at his lap where his hands were resting, eye-widening as he noted both his hands were now peeking out of the hoodie.

Thin and dark they looked like Papyrus’s only smaller, rubbing the tips against each other he could now move then a lot better than before.

“So um…pal, do you think you could answer some questions for me?” Looking away from his hands and into his eyelights.

He had questions for him? Like what? He gave a hesitant nod, hoping he would be able to answer him.

“Ok cool, let’s see… What’s your name?” he thought it strange that Papyrus asked since he had just checked him.

He didn’t have a name, not really anyways but he had to tell him that or what you had always referred to himself. “Soul?”

Papyrus chuckled, lifting him up from his lap he settled him down next to him, he looked over at the taller skeleton confused. Had he given him the wrong name, was that is why he didn’t want him sitting on him anymore, had he done wrong. Maybe it would have been better to think up a name but he had never done that before and so didn’t know what to call himself.

“Whoa, whoa calm down pal breath your ok. I just wanted you to be comfortable, that's all your ok just relax.” he took a deep breath slowly letting it out, trying to relax as he said to.

He didn’t understand what he meant. He was simply fine where he was but maybe Papyrus wasn’t happy with him in his lap. Breathing in shakily he rested back against the couches cushion.

“There you go, you're doing great, but I don’t think your name is soul….” Papyrus said looking down at him gently rubbing his shoulder.

“But t-that has a-always been what I’ve b-been called… The broken beings al-always called me soul…” a shiver went through his soul remembering the first ones to enter into his void. “They u-used to try to to-touch me…” he saw Papyrus’s eye sockets widen so he rushed to assure him, “B-but they know better now n-not to, th-they haven’t d-done that in a long time.” Not since that one had actually gotten a hold of him, he could still remember the echoing pain of that broken being’s soul-shattering.

Papyrus leaned back into the couch taking the white stick out of his mouth to look at the blue shiny… candy… attached to it. “Don’t think you should go back to that place kid….”

He didn’t understand why he thought he would want to go back to his old home or why he looked so angry. But he nodded anyway seeing as what he said had upset Papyrus, it didn’t seem like he was particularly good at this communication thing.

Looking down at his lap again he wondered how he could make him feel better, would he like the blue energy, or maybe the purple one was better. How was he going to share that magic with him now though? Could his soul still do the same as it did in the void…

The smashing of the door opening caused him to jump completely forgetting about what he was thinking about.

“Papyrus! Undyne Said You Left Your Post And Went To Muffet’s!” The familiar sound of Sans's voice had him relax even as the shorter skeleton came stomping around the couch to frown at Papyrus.

Seeing him up and awake though caused the smaller skeleton to stop as stars filled his blue eyelights. “Friend You Are Awake! Brother Why Did You Not Tell Me.”

Papyrus shrugged sticking the candy back into his mouth, he was glad to see he wasn’t angry anymore too, “Sorry bro, Muffet wanted me to give our pal here some cider to get better.”

Sans pouted at his brother, “While It Is Kind Of You Papyrus To Look After Our New Friend, I Wish You Wouldn’t Feed Them Something So Unhealthy.” Sans turned his head to give him a happy smile, “I Am Happy To See You Awake, My Friend, I Am The Magnificent Sans And It Was I Along With My Lazy Brother That Saved You From Your Frozen Fate.”

The smaller skeleton bounced over to sit next to him, he smiled graciously. “Th-thank you I’m really ha-happy to meet you, Sans.”

He really was, something about the brothers just seemed right to be near them. He had felt that with Papyrus but with Sans joining them on the couch it just seemed to feel complete.

“Mweheheh, I Hope Muffet’s Spider Cider Didn’t Fill You Up I Want To Make My World Famous Tacos For You Tonight In Celebration Of You Feeling Better!” Sans cheered, giving him a hopeful look.

Not knowing what tacos were, but Sans looked really excited to share them with him. Glancing at Papyrus to see him watching him, shyly looking back at Sans he gave him a nod which seemed to make the small skeleton happy as he wrapped his arms around him.

Surprised by the contact he slowly lifted his arms to return the hug, tucking his head against his shoulder his scent hit him. Sniffing into his grey shirt he could smell something spicy as well as clean, it was an interesting combination. Rubbing his face against Sans's shoulder he couldn’t help but start purring again the brothers were just so warm and he loved the touching.

Large hands wrapped around his chest pulling him away from Sans, confused he looked back at Papyrus who had an orange glow to his face, “What did I tell you about that kid.”

Seeing that he must have messed up somehow he turned back to Sans to see he wasn’t as upset as Papyrus seemed. Though a light blue glow was on his face, Sans seemed happy, he ducks his head.

“Sorry…”

“Mweheheh, Do Not Worry Friend. Not Many Can Withstand The Magnificent Sans Amazing Smell.” Chuckling he looked back up at Sans to see he had struck a heroic pose. “By The Way Friend What Is Your Name?”

Papyrus let him go to sit back against the couch, “We were just talking about that before you came through the door, seems our buddy here doesn’t have a name.”

He was a little put out that he was no longer touching either of the brothers but hearing Sans gasp had him look worriedly at the smaller skeleton.

“How Awful! Don’t Worry Dear Friend Papyrus And I Will Help You Find A Name Just For You.” Sans stared determinedly at him, standing up he stood in front of the couch, “Now What Should We Call You, Only The Best Name Will Work For My New Friend.”

Sans looked thoughtful at him crossing his arms, turning his head to look at Papyrus. He wondered if he should tell Sans what he thought his name was. But the taller skeleton was busy staring affectionately at his brother.

Turning his attention back to Sans he heard him make a humming sound tapping one of his blue boots shoes on the wooden floor. He watched his eyelights grow bigger as something came to his mind.

“I Know! How About Pluto.” Sans announced proudly, blinking at him he didn’t know if he liked that name too much.

Papyrus hummed curiously, “Why Pluto bro?”

“Because Of His Blue Eye Of Course,” Sans explained, this sort of reminded him that he had yet to see what his body looked like. It had him wondering though if his eye was like Sans's eyes or completely different.

“Could call him Spot or what about Gloves?” Papyrus smirked at Sans when the smaller brother huffed.

“Papyrus Be Serious We Can’t Name Our Friend Spot! And Gloves Isn’t Even A Name.” Sans frowned at Papyrus placing his hands on his hips.

He agreed with Sans that neither name suggested was really good…

“We could call him Socks, since he has you know…” Papyrus stopped the orange blush appearing on his face, even Sans blushed both looking away from him.

Confused, he looked down at his legs, they were hidden under the blue blanket still and he had yet to actually see them. But they didn’t feel like they were covered by anything. Curious he reached for the edge of the blanket to lift it, only for Papyrus to make a noise and quickly cover his hand pressing the blanket back down.

Both brothers gave a relieved sigh when he got the message to not lift the blanket, though really he had no idea why he shouldn’t. They both went back to suggesting names but each one never seemed to fit him.

Letting out a sigh, he thought about what he would like to be called. He didn’t see what was so wrong with being called Soul. Maybe it was because everyone had a soul and to be called Soul it was somehow wrong.

It was all he knew though, it was all he was ever called. Though could no longer hold it in letting it expel from him and lash out at the beings around him. But as soon as the red light left him all thoughts of why he was angry first one came into his dark world that he was given a name.

So maybe soul should be his name…. but maybe since he was no longer just a soul he should have a new name. It was all very confusing for him and a pain started to grow in his head along with the sound of static. The static sound grew louder almost completely blocking the sound of the brother’s voices. Closing his eyes he tried to block it out not understanding what was going on… it almost felt like another’s presence was trying to tell him something.

He could hear a single voice come through the static… “ **I think Ziel should work**.”

“Kid?” he jumped feeling Papyrus’s hand on his shoulder. Both him and Sans were giving him worried looks.

The pain and static cleared from his head as he stared at them, somehow just seeing them calmed him. “I’m-I’m ok, was j-just thinking…. I think my name is Z-Ziel.”

The brothers looked at each other over his head before turning back to him, Sans moved around the table to sit next to him smiling.

“I Think Ziel Is A Wonderful Name For You Friend.” He took a hold of one of his hands closest to him giving it an encouraging squeeze.

He felt slightly embarrassed but happy that Sans seemed to like the name. He didn’t know what had just happened, only glad that it had stopped once the brothers pulled him out of it. Papyrus’s hand on his shoulder reached up to pat his head making him turn to face the taller brother.

“Yeah, buddy Ziel’s a good name.” Even as he said it he could see something seemed to bug him, if the small frown wasn’t telling enough then the crunch the sucker in his mouth as he bit into it was.

Nodding he felt his face warm looking down into his lap, looking at Sans hand and his wrapped around each other. The contrast of his black hand stood out against Sans blue gloves, the leather felt smooth and worn.

“I Know! Why Don’t You Take Friend Ziel Upstairs To Bath While I Start On Dinner.” Sans’s suggestion made him look back at the small skeleton quizzically.

A bath?

“Sure bro, wouldn't mind getting my hoodie back to. You don't mind if I take some of your clothes to change into, do you?” Papyrus stood up at the same time Sans let go of his hand.

Watching both of them stand up he made to follow, only his legs wouldn’t move, huffing he flopped back into the couch staring up at them. Papyrus snickered turning away from him walking across the room to some stairs he hadn’t noticed on the left side of the room.

“Don’t Worry Friend Ziel, I’ll Help You Up The Stairs… Since Papyrus Has Left You Here.. Then I Will Get You Clothes To Wear. I Don’t Trust My Brother In My Room, He Might Leave One Of His Socks There Again.” Sans huffed, shooting a look after Papyrus who was slowly climbing the stairs.

They both watched Papyrus in silence as he climbed, it was almost comical how slow he was going. Sans let out a sigh, rolling his blue eyelights as he finally reached the top. Turning to him, smiling Sans reached down, lifting him up under his knees and behind his back cradling him to his chest.

Grabbing his shirt to hold on to, Ziel was surprised he could pick him up since he seemed to be the same size as Sans. Though it made sense he was the one to carry him to their house from the forest. Resting his head against Sans shoulder, he could honestly say he liked touching the most out of all the new experiences.

Seeing and smelling were close seconds but being able to physically touch someone without hurting them was amazing to him. Ziel had gone much of his conscious life not seeing that it was a nice bonus, but something about touch just made it more real.

The sound of crashing water drew him out of his thoughts, surprised to find that Sans had carried him up the stairs and was standing outside a small bathroom. Papyrus was standing slouched over a white tub with water rushing into the basin.

He looked back at them and gave a lazy smile before turning back to turn off the water. Sans carried him inside seating him down on the bathroom counter, the blue blanket was still wrapped around his legs.

“I’ll Go Get You A Change Of Clothes Friend Ziel.” Sans took a step back from him, giving him another starry smile and left the room.

Confused about why he had left so quickly Ziel took the time to look around the white bathroom. A sink sat next to him, a cup and two toothbrushes sat next to it, a small towel hung on a hook on the wall. On the other side of the small room were a few towels hanging from a bar near the tub.

A movement to his right had him glance to see what it was, surprised when his eye landed on a new skeleton.

The new skeletons had a heart-shaped face, the bottom, and top jaw were fused like Sans giving it a smooth look. Their one teal diamond-shaped eyelight was observing Ziel just as intensely as he was, their eye sockets were larger but narrowed at the outer corners. The other eye socket was completely black maybe they also couldn’t see out of one of their eyes.

The skull was white just like the brothers and when they tilt their head like he did to get a better look, a light dusting of something shined off their bones. The new skeleton also seemed to have sharper-looking eye teeth compared to the brothers.

Looking down from their face he found they too were wearing an orange hoodie that was way too big for their small frame. Ziel could see their clavicle all the way down to their sternum showing off a few of their ribs. The skeleton looked fragile, especially in the large hoodie that seemed to want to fall off their shoulder.

Not wanting to be rude he looked away from their ribs, giving them a smile which they returned. Seeing them smile Ziel felt excited thinking he had made a new friend, lifting his hand he went to touch them.

They lifted up their hand at the same time, the sleeve of their hoodie falling down to reveal black bones all the way down their forearm. Amazed to see someone else with dark hands he reached forward to touch only to hear Papyrus snicker.

Confused, Ziel looked away from his new friend to look up and see the taller brother standing behind the new skeleton. But how could Papyrus be there when his laugh came from behind him?

Turning, Ziel looked back at him confused, then back to his friend seeing them move at the same time. Sans walked through the other doorway carrying clothes, giving his chuckling brother a confused look before looking at him.

Looking back at his new friend it hit him, this person wasn’t just any skeleton it was in fact him. Ziel had been looking into a mirror… a little embarrassed he watched curiously as a teal glow appeared on his cheekbones.

No wonder Sans had such an easy time carrying him, he might be the same size as Ziel but he looked very fragile compared to the brothers. Maybe it had something to do with how he came into the world. They were born into it while his soul had created this body to house it.

First try and all, it probably didn’t know how to make a body and just did its best….

“Papyrus, Why Are You Laughing At Our Friend Ziel?” Sans questioned his brother who was still snickering at him.

Shuffling around on the counter so Ziel could better see the brothers he glanced one more time at his new body. It was such an odd thing to think about, that skeleton was him, it just seemed shocking.

Finally facing the brothers again Ziel watched Papyrus wipe something orange from the corner of his eye, “Sorry bro, just watching buddy here act like a kitten seeing itself for the first time.”

Sans turned to look curiously at him, setting the clothes down on the counter, “Did They Not Have Mirror’s Where You Live Ziel?”

What was the point of mirrors when one doesn’t have eyes or a body to look at, Ziel shook his head no at him.

Sans smiled kindly at him, “Well You Are A Very Nice Looking Skeleton, But I’m Sure You’ll Look Even Better All Clean.”

Ziel’s face felt warm, but the thought of experiencing the water for the first time had him wiggling towards the edge of the counter. Almost falling off in his excitement Sans grabbed him before Ziel could tip over, helping him to stand by leaning against him.

There was the sound of the blanket dropping followed by Papyrus making a choking noise. Looking over his shoulder to see if he was ok, a little glow of orange on his face as he looked to the ceiling.

“Brother Stop Messing Around And Help Me Get Off Your Disgusting Hoodie, I’m Sure Ziel Would Like Not To Smell Its Awful Scent,” Sans stated, moving his hands down his back to hold him by his sides.

Ziel thought the hoodie smelled rather nice but Sans was right he couldn’t get clean if he continued wearing it. Ziel felt a shiver go down his spine when Sans touched his sides waiting for Papyrus to help him out.

“Sorry bro, just admiring the view..” The taller skeleton shuffled closer to him bending down so that he could reach the hem by Ziel's legs.

Sans gasped, starting to pull him away from his brother “PAPY!”

Ziel didn’t think the view of the ceiling would be that interesting to see as it was white but it was better than black he guesses.

“I’m joking Sans I didn’t mean anything by it so don't act so socked.” Papyrus chuckled pulling the hem of his hoodie up Ziels femur.

Sans huffed, holding him close, “Papyrus No, If You're Going To Be Like Then Leave.”

“Aw come on bro, you know I’m only pulling on your leggings.” The taller skeleton chuckled getting the hoodie up under his arms, Sans had to move his hands out of the way for the clothing to pass.

“Brother I Am Not Wearing Leggings.” Sans blandly stated, placing his gloved hands against Ziels ribs to hold him steady as Papyrus lifted the hoodie over his head.

Ziel had no idea what the brothers were on about, too focused on the feel of Sans's hands and the slide of the hoodie as the sleeves pulled from his arms. Both brothers stopped talking once the hoodie was off, Sans made a gulping noise had Ziel turn to look at him.

Sans's face was glowing blue, opening his mouth to ask him if he was alright only to let out a squeak as Papyrus raised him up from his brother's arms. Carried the short distance to the tub, he gently lowered him down into the water.

His legs and hips were enveloped by a soothing liquid, a sweet smell came from the water making him feel relaxed. Lowering his arms so that his hands were above the surface gently skimming it with the tips of his fingers. Watching the water glide causing ripples to spread from where he touched. Under the water, Ziel could finally see his lower half, from his spine to his hipbone they were white. But from his femur to his feet were stained as black as the hands that were gliding across the water.

Turning his head to tell the brothers how much he liked the water Ziel stopped as both of them were facing away from him. Well, really Sans was facing away while Papyrus was more closing his eyes with his head tilted back.

“A-are you gu-guys ok?” Ziel asked turning to grab the edge of the tub looking up at them.

Sans squealed, before yelling something about tacos really fast and fleeing the bathroom. Confused by his reaction to his question he turned his attention to Papyrus to see him covering his eyes with his hands now.

Shrugging his shoulders at their odd behavior Ziel turned back to the water, he didn’t really know what he was supposed to do now. Ziel was startled when Papyrus reached above him to grab a weird sponge on a stick.

Watching him take a blue bottle and squirt a jelly-like liquid onto the sponge he raised it to Ziels ribs and started scrubbing. The taller skeleton was cleaning him, looking up into his face to see him focus on what he was doing. He gently worked the sponge against Ziel’s bones.

Ziel let out a squeak when he slipped between the bones trying to get into the hard to get places in his ribs. When he moved to his spine Ziel couldn’t help but purr at how wonderful it felt.

Papyrus made a choking noise at his purring started and quickly finished that area. Pulling back he replaced the sponge with a cloth, putting the blue soap on it he started working on Ziels arms and neck bones. Letting out a moan as Papyrus worked his fingers in between the bone of his neck.

“Heh, enjoying your bath kid?” Papyrus’s voice was hoarse, pulling him up from his dream-like state. Not even realizing how comfortable the bath was making him, glancing up at Papyrus Ziel smiled.

“Feels good.” tilting his head to the side to let him have better access to his neck.

Papyrus chuckled, putting the cloth on top of Ziel’s head he started rubbing the cloth over his skull. Once done he let go of the cloth letting it float about in the water until Ziel grabbed it only to yelp as the crashing of water from the bathtubs faucet.

Papyrus held a cup in his hand filling it with water, he snickered at his shocked reaction to the sound. But it had been really loud and Ziel was still not used to sudden noises.

He returned to kneel next to him holding the cup above his head, “Close your eye sockets wouldn’t want water flooding your skull. Not a fun feeling.”

Trusting him, Ziel closed his eyes, at the first touch of water rushing over his head he flinched. Papyrus placed a hand on his back as he tried to get away from the water flowing over his skull. When it stopped Ziel opened his eyes to see he had gone back to the still on the faucet to fill the cup again. This time he poured it over Ziel’s ribs removing the soap from his bones, he continued to do this until he had washed off all the soap.

“Do you think you can stand for a sec so I can wash your legs?” Ziel didn’t know if he could but still, he tried to move his legs under him to stand for Papyrus.

Getting them to fold was easier this time but actually putting weight on them caused Ziels legs to shake, “I-I don’t think I c-can stand yet…”

Papyrus hummed thoughtfully, after a minute he reached down into the water to pull the plug. Seeing him start to look around the water Ziel remembered he was still holding the washcloth.

Holding it out to Papyrus in question he takes it from him, “Thanks buddy was wondering where that went.”

Giving a shy nod Ziel returned to watch the water disappear down the drain. At a certain point, Papyrus replaces the plug to let the water fill again, taking the cloth he started to clean his legs. While wiping them down Ziel noticed he put a bit of pressure down on his femur, maybe he was trying to see if the black coloring would come off.

He gave up fairly quickly though letting out a sigh, he pulled the plug again and turning off the water. Standing up he let out a groan as his back cracked while he stretched, flinching at the sound Ziel looked worriedly up at him.

Ziel tried again to stand up while Papyrus grabbed one of the towels. Letting out a squeak when the taller skeleton swaddled him up into the soft fabric, listening to his chuckling as he rubbed him dry.

When he placed him down on his feet still wrapped up in the towel Ziel fell forward into him as his legs shook. Holding onto Papyrus’s black shirt he pressed his head into the bottom of the taller skeletons sternum.

Papyrus reached for something on the counter the towel slowly dropped from Ziels head to his shoulders, finally landing on the floor at his feet. Looking down at it he was surprised when Papyrus pulled a light blue shirt over his head.

Raising one arm at a time, Ziel got his arms through the sleeves letting him pull the shirt down the rest of the way. Next came the star printed boxers which were a little harder to put on. 

Papyrus kneeled down maneuvering Ziels hands to his shoulders for support, he helped him move his legs to step into each hole before sliding them up to Ziels hip bone. The elastic felt constricting to him, it wasn't a very comfortable feeling to have his bones squeezed.

The same happened with the black shorts, Papyrus giving a relieved sigh once Ziel was fully dressed. He stood back up reaching into his pocket as Ziel readjusted his hold on Papyrus’s shirt. Curiously, he watched him unwrap a new sucker before popping it into his mouth.

“Mk, I think you're done now how about we go see how Sans is doing? I’m sure you’re feeling hungry.” Papyrus bent down to scoop Ziel off his feet by his knees.

Nodding Ziel laid across Papyrus’s chest as he carried him out of the bathroom, stopping to pick up his hoodie. When he reached the stairs a dark cloud was hovering in the air, Papyrus let out a slight chuckle.

“Well looks like dinner is going to be extra crispy, heh.” Ziel wondered what he had gotten himself into as the smell of something burning wafted up to meet them both as Papyrus descended the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on these two chapters I'm curious to see which one you guys prefer.  
> I've read a few times that socks are like underwear for monsters that's why the brothers act all blushie when they see Ziels legs.  
> [Tumblr](https://blamefulseas.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/blamefulsea)


	3. Visions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tacos, sleepovers, and visions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos it means a lot!  
> No beta all grammar/misspellings are from yours truly

Once downstairs Papyrus carried Ziel over to the table setting him down on one of the four chairs facing the wall. Ziel let go of Papyrus’s black tank top, placing them on the table looking up at the black smoke that hung about the air. Swinging his legs, his feet barely grazed the floor as they swung.

Hearing the taller skeleton shuffle away from him, Ziel turned his head to watch him slouch his way to the once dark entryway leading into the kitchen. He flinched at the sound of something crashing, hoping that Sans was alright in there.

Papyrus was pulling on his hoodie over his head as he entered the kitchen calling out to his brother, “Hey bro, forgot to open the window so everyone can smell your cooking.”

“Oh Thank You Brother, The Tacos Should Be Done Soon.” Ziel smiled happy to hear Sans was ok, even though more crashing and banging sounds came from the kitchen.

Watching the dark smoke slowly start to filter out of the living room into the kitchen, he guessed that Papyrus had done something to clear the air. Which was nice the dark smoke wasn’t as nice smelling as the taller skeleton.

Looking down at the table he spotted the rock on a plate covered in sprinkles, he wondered if it was food for the little grey rock. The chair across from him was pulled out as Papyrus plopped down into it, Ziel stopped swinging his legs not wanting to accidentally kick the taller skeletons.

Papyrus placed his elbows on the table pulling the sucker out of his mouth he gave him a curious look, “So pal, how about you tell me where you’re from? You know just in case…”

When he trailed off Ziel tilted his head wondering if he was going to finish, “In c-case of w-what?”

Papyrus scratched the top of his skull looking uncomfortable now, “Well just in case you want to go back or someone comes lookin' for ya.”

Ziel froze, go back, he never wanted to go back. Why would he, this is where he wanted to be and there would be no one looking for him. Those broken beings couldn’t leave the void they were stuck there… But if he was able to get out who’s to say they couldn’t. Even if they did they wouldn’t come for him.

“No on-one will come f-for me…” Ziel looked down at the table seeing that his hands were fisted and shaking. “I don’t want to go back there…. I don’t think my body would survive being there.” The other beings certainly weren’t having a great time in the void. He didn’t know if with his body gone would his soul be ok, but the thoughts were useless he was never going back.

“Your body wouldn’t survive where you’re from… What do you mean?” Ziel looked up at the other skeleton, he seemed nervous.

It seemed right to Ziel to tell Papyrus what he knew, hiding it would only cause mistrust and he didn’t want that. He wanted to stay with the brothers for as long as they would let him.

“I’ve ne-never had a body be-before this is my first one, I cre-created it to be part of this wo-world… I must have. I don’t think souls la-last long here if they don’t have a phy-physical house for them.” Ziel stopped seeing that Papyrus was looking at him in shock. “Where I am from the physical body of those that sh-showed up there were slowly pu-pulled apart by the darkness… Their souls don’t fare much better.”

Papyrus eyelights were now gone, a frown on his face, “There were others with you?”

Ziel could see this was upsetting him, he didn’t know if he should go on but he also wanted to tell Papyrus everything. “No-not always, my conscious mind came when the first be-being fell into my world. For a while, it just fl-floated there but I could feel it’s s-soul, I tried to heal it. But that world likes to undo and redo things over and o-over again. More and more beings started to appear then…”

“These are the same beings that called you soul right? The same ones that tried to touch it?” Papyrus asked, his eyelights were back but he sounded shaky.

Ziel nodded smoothing his dark phalanges across the hardwood of the table, it was cool to the touch. “All I was, was a soul… I had no body, I couldn’t see, smell, taste, or touch… they wanted to study me, they called me special. They also called me an oddity like I wasn’t supposed to be.”

He felt a tear slip down his cheek, wiping it off his cheek Ziel looked back at Papyrus, “I don’t want to go back there… I want to stay here.”

Papyrus let out a shaky breath, one of his hands coming up to his face rubbing it, “This is a lot to take in, was not expecting any of that. Lets… Let’s keep this between us, ok buddy. We’ll tell Sans and others you’re from a place called the Ruins, it’ll be easier for you. Just, just until I figure some stuff out ok?”

Ziel nodded not wanting to upset him even more, though he didn’t understand why they had to hide it from Sans it seemed like a bad idea.

Papyrus replaced the sucker he had forgotten back into his mouth, a glowing orange thing catching his attention, “Just one more question, not even sure I want to know. But what happened to the person who touched your, I mean you?”

Ziel tilted his head to the side thoughtfully, “It shattered… its soul did anyways, I don’t really know what happened to it physically it was just gone.”

This didn’t seem to be the answer Papyrus was looking for, Ziel didn’t understand why he was so upset, the taller skeleton was looking at him with glowing orange eyelights now. “Did you mean to kill him?”

Ziel was confused, he didn’t kill anyone… or did he. “No, I like touching though I didn’t want it to touch me… it wanted to study me.”

This seemed to calm Papyrus down the orange coloring fading from his eyelights. “I see…”

They sat in silence the only sound that could be heard coming from the kitchen. Ziel had never started a conversation before the brothers having driven what they talked about so far. He didn’t think Papyrus was in a talking mood either if what he was feeling from him was anything to go by. He seemed deep in thought, confusion, and worry were coming off him in waves.

Reaching across the table he placed his much smaller hand on top of Papyrus’s, trying to send comfort and peace to him like he had done in the void. Papyrus jumped at his touch, stilling as he looked down at Ziel’s black hand a blue glow coming from it.

“I’m sorry if wh-what I said scared you.” Ziel apologized for telling him the truth.

“Heh, just don’t know what to make of you kid. One minute you’re like a child playing in the mirror and the next you tell me something like that… Heck, even what you’re doing right now isn’t something most monsters know how to do.” Papyrus gestured towards Ziel’s glowing hand, his shoulders slumping relaxed.

He didn’t really know what to say to that, with everything so new to him he supposed he was like a child. Learning to speak and interact with others, trying to get used to having and moving a body, seeing with his eye things that were actually there and not in his head. Ziel looked down at his hand still on Papyrus’s, moving his thumb to stroke over the top of his bones.

Touch was by far the most precious of experiences, it made all this real, it made the brothers real every time they or he touched. The act of touching was grounding, to feel their hugs and hands touching him. But it wasn’t just their touches, the glib of his borrowed shirt over his back, the hard press of the wood table against his elbow, even experiencing the water had been nice.

Those things had nothing though to being held and touched, he wondered if it was normal to want to touch so much.

Papyrus pulled his hand back from Ziel, he looked up at the taller skeleton wondering if he had done something wrong, again… Trying to feel out his emotions was a lot harder here in the physical world then it had been when he was a soul.

“Thanks for trying to comfort me buddy but you shouldn’t waste your magic like that we just got you back up.” Papyrus slouched back against his chair giving him a lazy smile.

He did feel a little tired after trying to comfort Papyrus, sitting back into his own chair his eyes started to droop. Ziel noticed that the bigger skeleton was giving him a worried look as he slumped down in his chair.

As his eyes were closing, giving into the tired feeling a banging noise had him sitting up looking over toward the kitchen. He hoped Sans was ok in there, tacos sounded dangerous and noises from the sounds coming from the other room.

Now a little more awake Ziel jaw cracked open on its own doing something he had no control over before he quickly closed it. Blinking in wonder at what he just did he looked curiously at Papyrus who was chuckling.

He must have noticed Ziel’s confusion, “Hehehe, you just yawned kid don’t worry we all do it when we’re tired.” Nodding in understanding he opened his mouth again then closing it just to open it again, hearing Papyrus laugh again Ziel looked back at him, “What are you doing?”

“Tr-trying to yawn again it w-was interesting.” He opened his jaw again trying to make himself yawn, the taller skeleton let out a snort.

“Can’t make yourself yawn pal… well I mean you can but it’s just not the same.” Papyrus pulled the suckers stick out of his mouth just to yawn. “Now you’re making me yawn.”

Closing his mouth Ziel was a little put out that he couldn’t control it, his attention was dragged back by the skeleton across from him reaching into the pocket of his hoodie. Pulling out a bottle of some kind he set in on the table, looking curiously at it he went to ask him what it was only for Sans to enter the room carrying three plates.

“I’m So Excited For You To Try My Famous Tacos Friend Ziel, I Know You’ll Just Love Them.” Sans placed one of the dishes down in front of him.

Ziel looked down at the plate to find three extra crispy and glittery tacos. Eager to try one since Sans was so kind to make them for him, he reached to pick up the first one to try. Lifting it a lot of the glitter fell off the taco and onto the plate, bringing it to his mouth he opened his jaw and took a bite.

He didn’t really know what to make of the first taste of food, the meat was burnt that it was pretty much all he could taste. The smoke from it though seemed to give some flavor back though, starting to chew the grit of the glitter bothered his teeth. But maybe that was just how food was, maybe tacos were supposed to taste and feel like this. If so Ziel decided that Sans tacos would have to be famous for they were perfect.

Finishing the first taco he noticed that the brothers were watching him, oddly Papyrus’s plate was already cleared while Sans was watching eat.

“Well, What Do You Think?” Sans asks, picking up his own burnt taco taking a bite.

“It’s really good Sans thank you.” Grabbing the next one Ziel was surprised that one of his three tacos was missing, but maybe he was mistaken.

Sans puffed up with pride his cheekbones glowing a blue color at hearing that he liked his cooking Sans scarfed down his own tacos. Ziel looking back at the taco that he was holding was surprised to find his hand empty.

Confused, he looked around the table trying to see if maybe they had been moved, only to catch Papyrus smiling at him. About to ask him if he’d seen his food Papyrus looked to his brother.

“Hey Sans, isn’t that new Napstaton show supposed to be on tonight?” Sans looked up at Papyrus curiously nodding as he finished off his last taco. “Well, our friend here has never seen a Napstaton episode. Maybe you guys could have a sleepover, watch the episode and have some snacks.”

The smaller skeleton's eyes widened and turned into stars, “Gasp, Brother What A Great Idea!” Sans turned to Ziel looking very excited, “Friend Ziel You Will Just Love Napstaton!”

He had no idea who or what a Napstaton was but Sans seemed excited about the thought of watching it. Still confused, Ziel nodded shyly smiling at the hyper skeleton who quickly grabbed their plates from the table.

“This Is So Exciting! Papyrus Move The Coffee Table While I Clean This Up.” Letting out a high pitched noise Sans ran into the kitchen.

Ziel was overwhelmed he didn’t know what was going and before he could ask Papyrus what was going on he was scooped up for his chair and plopped down on the couch. The coffee table in front of him was surrounded in a blue glow before moving out of the way, leaving the floor clear for whatever the brothers were going to do.

The couch dipped as Papyrus sat down next to him, taking the chance to be near him again Ziel leaned into his side. The taller skeleton chuckled rummaging inside his pockets for something he pulled out two suckers handing one to him.

Taking it Ziel watched Papyrus to see how he unwrapped the candy before following in pulling off the paper. Sticking the orange candy into his mouth it clicked against his teeth, the flavor was unusual but most food was it seemed to him. The orange taste spread throughout his head as the magic within the sucker went to his soul.

Turning to look up at Papyrus, Ziel pulled out the candy. “What’s going on?”

“Bros always wanted to have a sleepover and I thought you’d like to see more stuff about this world.” He explained just as Sans came zipping into the room.

He looked surprised that Papyrus actually moved the table, Sans smile widened as he looked over at them. “I’ll Go Get The Pillows and Blankets, Papy Can You Get The Snacks Please.”

“Sure thing bro.” Sans gave him a pleased smile before scrambling up the stairs, Ziel let out a whine when Papyrus stood up to shuffle over to the kitchen.

He was a little put out that Papyrus left him but leaned back into the couch he looked up towards the upstairs banister seeing Sans pulling the pillows and blankets from a cupboard in the hallway. Sticking the sucker back in his mouth his magic attacked it, eating away at the magical candy.

He wondered if this was always going to happen, not being left alone that he was used to most of the time. But would his soul ever fill full, he hadn’t noticed before until after the cider that he felt empty. The food he had been eating seemed to help some but he felt like he was still not full.

Ziel watched Sans drag down the things he needed down the stairs dropping them on the floor. Noticing that Sans wasn’t wearing the same clothes as before instead wearing pajamas with the galaxy printed across it. He wished he could help him as he started laying out the different blankets and pillows. Spreading them out and making a comfortable looking nest for them to lay on.

From the looks of it and from some guessing Ziel could pretty much see that sleepover pretty much meant sleeping… But the snacks and show were throwing him off a bit. Maybe it was a part of sleepovers, to eat food and watch shows.

Mentally shrugging his shoulders he continued to watch Sans the way his hands and body moved. It was fascinating to watch, he wondered if he himself would be able to move like that soon. Ziel didn’t want to rely on them forever to get where he wanted to go, though he thinks he would miss the closeness.

Sans fluffed one of the pillows before placing it down leaning it against the couch, turning to Ziel he gave him an excited smile. “Would You Like Me To Help You Down Friend Ziel?”

Being caught staring he felt his face warm nodding at the other skeleton. Sans stood up from the nest to lift him up, grabbing onto his shirt Ziel held tight as he was lowered into the pile of pillows. He had a hard time letting go, almost pulling Sans down on top of him, luckily for the both of them Sans rolled to the side landing in another pile of pillows.

“Mweheheheh, Careful Friend Ziel I Almost Hit Your Head And That Is No Way To Start A Sleepover!” Sans boisterous laugh made him softly laugh with him.

The sound of shuffling slippers coming into the room had them both look to watch Papyrus holding a bowl filled with yellow fluffy stuff. Setting it down in front of Ziel before sitting down next to him with a groan. Looking down at the fluffy stuff he saw that it wasn’t fluff at all but individual pieces of…well, it looked like fluff but not….

“It’s popcorn,” Papyrus said beside him, he had that bottle again and was drinking from it.

Sans made a sound of disgust seeing his brother drink from the bottle, “Papyrus What Have I Told You About Drinking Honey, It’s Not Good For You.”

As San continued to lecture Papyrus about his choice in drink, Ziel reached forward to try the new food that he was offered. Picking up a handful the scent of butter wafted up into his face, opening his mouth and placing a few of the little butter clouds inside.

Humming at the taste he swayed back and forth happily reached for more. Ziel hummed as he ate, the sound of his enjoyment of the treat pulling the brothers away from their talk. Sans reached in for his own handful, making his own happy sounds as he ate.

Papyrus chuckled at the both of them holding up a black controller and pushing something on it, hearing a click Ziel turned to follow the sound to see that the big black box against the wall now had color. Eye sockets widening he lowered his hand from his mouth taking in the many colors.

Even when Sans moved the bowl out from in front of him, Ziel couldn’t look away until he was pulled back to lay next to a chuckling Sans. Rolling onto his side he gripped the sleeve of his pajamas, as the screen went dark then a countdown started on the screen.

As it made it to one it went dark again, then different colored lights flashed across the screen coming together on the center stage. Raising up from the center stage was a platform where a person was standing in front of a table. The person was a blue and silver square-shaped robot and as the camera fixed on him he started to play.

Music he had heard nothing like it filled the room, Ziel rubbed his head against Sans shoulder listening. The highs and lows, mixing and flowing from the tv to inside his head. Sans laying next to him was bouncing by him, he didn’t care, enjoying the happiness that he was showing. Closing his eyes he listened to the music enjoying the way it felt moving through him with Sans and Papyrus on either side of him.

Soon the concert half was over and he opened his eyes to see that the scene had changed to show a dark garden. Confused, he watched as again the robot appeared in a white dress saying words about his one true love gone away and being forced to marry his loves brother to survive.

Drawn in by the story he felt Sans wrap his arm around him pulling him close. The story continued with Napstaton playing all the parts which got confusing but was also sort of funny. The sound of Papyrus’s snoring behind him as the show progressed, the music, the lights, it was all too much.

Closing his eyes against the pain growing in his head he tried to focus on something other than the noise. Pressing his head against Sans's shoulder his spicy clean scent filled his head calming him. He stayed that way through the rest of the show the pain in his head receding.

Hearing the click of the Tv being turned off Ziel opened his eyes to see Sans looking down at him.

“Did You Not Enjoy The Show Friend Ziel?” Sans was giving him a disheartened stare.

He shook his head taking a hold of his hand, “I liked it, it was really interesting but…” Ziel looked over his shoulder at Papyrus before turning back, “I’m not used to so much noise and visual effects, it overwhelmed me.”

He didn’t like not telling Sans why but he would trust Papyrus, hoping that he knew best on how to tell his brother. Sans made a sad humming sound turning onto his side he wrapped his free arm around him.

“I See… Well, That Just Means I’ll Have To Show You More Of Napstaton’s Greatest Hits.” Surprised Ziel looked up into Sans starry eyelights. “That Way You Can See All The Wonderful Shows And Music, Mweheh.” Laughing proudly at his plan he pulled him into a tight hug.

Smiling softly Ziel returned it, the warmth from his closeness and the physical touch of Sans had sleep pulling at his eyes. The room was darker now with the TV off and the light outside was dim. The snores coming from Papyrus were the only noise in the room as Sans held him. This, this is what he had wanted when he left that void.

To touch and talk to others, to experience life, and not to constantly float around being studied and used.

“Good Night Ziel,” Sans mumbled, pulling back from the hug but not from the cuddle.

“Good night Sans, thank you…” Ziel felt his soul squeeze as he started up into the other skeleton's sleepy face. Warmth started to spread throughout his body, he felt something try to claw its way up his spine.

He clenched his eyes as whatever it was reached his head and pain erupted from his left eye socket. Confused and not wanting to hurt Sans Ziel let him go and pushed him away with a whine.

“Friend Ziel What Is The Matter? Papyrus Wake Up Something Is Wrong With Ziel!” Hearing Sans’s voice he cracked open his eye but he could no longer see the small skeleton near him.

Around him instead was snow and trees, the air was filled with fog, there was the sound of the wind and footsteps wandering away from where he lay. Confused, he looked around, opening his mouth to call for Sans and Papyrus, only to stop as something on the ground up ahead caught his eye.

Lying there in the snow was Sans blue scarf blowing in the wind wrapped around something that was darker than snow but grey. Ziel's eyes widened, something telling him he had seen this before… but how…

“Come on kid you got to let go of your socket! Sans go get me a towel” The sound and feel of Papyrus’s hands taking a hold of his left wrist as he was rolled over.

The scene changed this time he was in a golden room the sound of a deranged child’s laughter filled his head. Above him was Papyrus but something was wrong, reaching up with his right hand he gently touched the taller skeleton’s face.

“Papyrus your h-hurt.” Ziel’s eyelight followed the red liquid down Papyrus chin, seeing that his orange hoodie had a red slash mark across it.

“Come on buddy, pull yourself out of it, I don’t know what you see but you're hurting yourself.” Listening to Papyrus’s voice the red liquid was gone from his face.

Slowly the pain within his left eye receded, he was lying on his back panting with the other skeleton kneeling over him gently pulling his left hand away from his socket. Ziel stared transfixed at the black liquid that was dripping from his phalanges.

“Papyrus…” He didn’t know what to say.

“What happened are you ok… of course you're not look at you. Sans is getting you a towel so we can clean you up.” Papyrus was rambling looking him over.

As if being summoned Sans came running back into the room carrying a towel, seeing Ziel looking at him worriedly at seeing him so panicked Sans knelt next to his side. Handing his brother the towel he grabbed hold of Ziel’s free hand.

“Friend Ziel Are You Alright?” Sans asked worriedly, squeezing his hand.

He didn’t know how to respond, only nodding as Papyrus wiped his hand clean before moving to his face being careful around his eye socket. It seemed the black stuff had been coming from his mouth as well.

Was it leftover darkness… did it come with him? Were the brothers safe from it?

“What Happened Ziel?” Sans's voice pulled him from his thoughts.

Looking down at their clasped hands he didn’t notice Papyrus putting the now blackened towel in his hoodie.

“I don’t kn-know I felt warm th-then pain in my head… Are you alright S-Sans?” Ziel asked, glancing up to Sans's blue eye lights.

His brows were pinched before smoothing pulling him from under Papyrus into his arms Sans held him close again. “Mweheheh, The Magnificent Sans Was Not The One Pulling At His Eye Socket But Never Fear Friend Ziel I Am Only Worried For You.”

Ziel let out a sigh relaxing into Sans hold, he was glad what he saw wasn’t real. He had only known the brothers for a short time but he didn’t want what he saw to ever happen to them. It scared him….

Papyrus moved to lay next to them groaning, “Well whatever it seems to have stopped… How about we get some sleep.”

Sans huffed at his brother who yawned, Ziel whined when he pulled away from him to grab one of the blankets drawing it over the three of them. Rolling onto his back Ziel looped one of his arms around Papyrus’s and snuggling closer to Sans as he laid back down.

The events of the day we're finally taking their toll, falling asleep to the brothers whispering above him. Ziel would never let what he saw come to happen if he could.

******Doodle sphere*****

One of the millions of papers hanging from the nonexistent yellow ceiling glitched black before reverting back to its normal white.

The figure below looked up with his star and circle eyelight looking for the disturbance from his drawings. Seeing none of the AUs gone or glitches from the Destroyer of AUs presence besides Outertale.

The Guardian of AUs blinked up at the millions of worlds surrounding him in curiosity forgetting why he had looked up in the first place, shrugging he returned to his drawings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Ziel I wonder what happened to him...  
> Let me know your thoughts I'm interested to see what you guys think so far.


	4. Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first steps and pancakes seem like a good way to start the day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your wonderful comments and kudos, they mean a lot to me. 💜 Also if you have any questions or whatnot feel free to ask me.  
> Beta read by Luckythedragonet

Waking up to the warmth of being held, the sound of soft snores, Ziel couldn’t think of a better way of waking up. Of course, he had only really woken up two or three times but this was he believed his favorite.

Opening his eye he found himself staring at Papyrus’s orange hoodie, smiling softly he pressed his face into the larger skeleton's chest breathing in his scent. The sweet smoky smell that filled his head had him purring which he stopped not wanting to wake him up.

Arms around his middle pulled him back against Sans who snuggled into him, humming into his neck. His movement must have disturbed Papyrus as he wrapped one of his arms around two of them pulling Ziel and Sans closer.

Smiling Ziel closed his eyes enjoying the closeness and the brothers combined scent wrapped around him. Slowly dozing off again, he only woke again when the sounds of something banging from behind him startled him awake.

Looking burlily around he found himself alone, well not really alone. Spotting Papyrus sitting up against the couch, smiling sleepily at the skeleton he wiggled his way over to him. Papyrus chuckled watching him make his way over so that he could lay his head against his femur.

A clang from the kitchen made him twitch, at least he knew where Sans was. Looking up at Papyrus he found him holding a little flat box pushing buttons rapidly across it.

“Papy what’s that?” He asked, reaching up to touch the little box curiously.

The larger skeleton stopped clicking away at whatever he was holding to look down at him with wide eyelights. Ziel didn’t know why he was looking at him that way.

“Uh…oh, it’s a mobile phone.” Papyrus set the phone down in his lap so that he could see it.

Looking over the phone for a few minutes his eyes were pulled away from it to look at the other skeleton's hands. Eyelight widening at all the little and big bones that made up his hand, Ziel reached forward to take Papyrus’s into his.

His hands stood out against the others white bones, standing in stark contrast to each other. He could feel Papyrus’s eyes on him as he looked at his hand, playing with his phalanges and pressing their hands together to look at the size difference. 

Ziel saw that the tips of his fingers only came to his second knuckle and his hand completely disappeared when he curled his fingers around his hand. Glancing up at Papyrus to see he too was looking at their clasped hands, he smiled sleepily at him bringing their joined hands to his face. Rubbing the back of his hand against his cheekbone, letting out a soft purring down in the back of his throat.

“Papyrus Could You Wake Friend Ziel….What Are You Two Doing?” Both of them looked up from their hands to see Sans standing by the table holding a plate piled high of fluffy brown things.

Papyrus tried to pull his hand away from him but happy to see the smaller skeleton Ziel turned his hand around to show it to Sans. “Papy’s so big Sans!”

Papyrus made a choking noise pulling his hand away from him finally only to cover his face with it. Ziel looked back at him curiously to see why he had pulled away only to hear Sans laugh.

“Mweheheh, Yes Brother Has Much Bigger Bones Than We Do.” Sans said ignoring his brother’s odd behavior, “Now Stop Messing Around Papyrus And Help Ziel To The Table, The Pancakes Are Ready”

Rolling off of the taller brother's leg, he wanted to try to stand by himself. Getting to his knees was easy but his magic strained as he held his weight with his arms willing his legs to move. There was only the twitch of his toe, he glared at the unmoving limbs. Shifting himself with his arms he was able to draw his feet under him.

Ziel felt the brother's eyes on him as Papyrus hovered nearby, pushing down on his legs he started to wobbly stand. Excited he moved to take his first step only to gasp as he buckled forward, Papy's firm yet gentle grip saving him for the fall. Holding him around the middle both brothers sighed, frowning down at his legs he reached for them. 

Rubbing the dark bones trying to get his magic to work down to them, hoping they’d allow him to stand on his own. He wanted to prove to them he was able to stand without their help.

Looking up at Sans encouraging smile willed him to try again. He grunted, exasperated at his own hopelessness, he was determined to succeed this time. When Papyrus let go of him, he tempted a shift on his right leg, but quickly changed his mind and shimmied on to his left.

Smiling at staying upright he hoped he was strong enough now to try again. But his smile quickly faded as his legs wavered and his arms reached out for Sans, who had moved closer grabbing his arms.

He held his lungless breath, legs shaking under him. He could do this, he could do this! The effort made him dizzy he knew if he could do this, they would be so proud. 

Their gaze on him gave him strength, he wanted to do this… for them. He let go of Sans's arms holding his hand up, motioning them to wait. They glanced at each other then their eyes softened and they smiled at him, nodding. “You can do it.”

At Papyrus’s encouragement and Sans' smile, unsteadily and with his arms outstretched to the smaller brother he took a step then another. It wasn’t easy even after the first step the second took a lot out of him, by the time he reached Sans he collapsed into his arms. Panting he pressed his head against his shoulder, gripping his arms.

Ziel was pulled into Sans arms who started swinging him around laughing, “I Knew You Could Do It Friend Ziel, Mweheh!”

Papyrus chuckled behind them as Ziel smiled tiredly into Sans's shoulder, he had walked, well took a few steps but still, it was something.

Settling him down on his feet again the smaller brother didn’t let him go as his knees shook under his weight. Shuffling him back he was gently sat down into a chair, he slumped back into it, a sweet smell filled his head.

Turning to look at where it was coming from was at the center of the table, the plate that set down earlier.

“Come Let Us Eat Breakfast And You Can Practice Walking Again.” Sans placed two fluffy brown discs on the plate in front of him.

Papyrus sat down across from him yawning looking down at his own plate, “Oh sweet pancakes, thanks bro.”

Pancakes? Ziel picked up his fork and watched Papyrus pull out another bottle of that golden liquid from his hoodie to pour it all over his food.

"Of Course, I Made Sure To Put A Lot Of Healing Intent In Them For Ziel." Curiously, he looked over at San who was spreading butter over his.

What was healing intent? Looking down at his pancakes he poked the fluffy discs. Either way, they looked delicious.

"Friend Ziel Do You Not Like Your Food?" Turning his head towards Sans he smiled shyly.

"I've never had them before…" cutting into his food he started eating.

Humming at the first taste he quickly took another bite before he finished the first. His magic dissolved it almost too fast for him to really taste it.

Ziel could feel the brother's eyes on him as he ate quickly, before he knew it the pancakes were gone. Staring sadly at his plate he glanced at the center of the table and didn't see anymore.

"Heh, well it looks like you like them." Startled, his eye flicked up to the lazy skeleton.

"Mweheh, I'm Glad. Would You Like Some More?" A little embarrassed by his soul's hunger for more food, Ziel nodded at Sans.

Chuckling he grabbed their plates before watching into the kitchen. 

"Must be lower on magic then I thought…" Papyrus mumbled staring at him in thought.

He shrugged, "It might have taken a lot of energy to break from the void and create my body."

The other skeleton looked surprised but nodded, "Makes sense." 

He was still staring at him when Sans came back with more pancakes. Ignoring him in favor of eating the delicious pancakes.

Even after eating the five that Sans made him, his magic was still ravenous but his soul had calmed. Watching the smaller brother take his plate he gave him a quiet 'thank you', still a little embarrassed by his hunger.

Papyrus had fallen asleep again at the table and Ziel didn't know what to do now. Hearing the clicking of plates and running water he looked towards the kitchen.

The brothers were doing so much for him and were so kind. Sliding down the chair so that his feet could touch the floor, pushing his chair back so that he could stand.

Shakily he stood up holding on to the table to keep steady. Shuffling he made his way towards the kitchen. It was easier this time to walk but it still took some effort.

By the time he got to the end of the table, he felt his legs stop shaking. Letting go he took a small step then another, with each step he moved more confidently. Until finally he was standing in the kitchen looking at Sans back.

The near-silent click of his feet against the tile as he made his way towards him, Ziel’s eye focused on the movements of Sans's shoulders. Reaching up he touched his back feeling his spine.

Sans yelped spinning around to look at him with wide blue eyes, a smile split across his mouth. “Friend Ziel, You Scared Me! Wait Do You Walk All The Way In Here? That’s Great!” 

Shyly nodding Ziel shuffled closer, “Sorry for scaring you Sans, I wanted to help you clean up.”

His smile widened, turning around he grabbed the dish towel and handed it to Ziel, “Then You Can Dry The Dishes.”

Taking the towel from his hand he moved closer to the sink next to Sans who went back to washing the dishes. Taking the first one from his hand he did his best at drying it, wanting to help Sans in some way.

“Ziel, Would You Like To Come With Me To Training?” Sans asked, turning his head to smile at him.

Placing the second plate down he looked curiously at Sans, “Training? For What?”

“To Become A Royal Guard Of The Underground Off Course.” He puffed up his chest eyelights turning into stars.

Ziel didn’t know what a royal guard was, he assumed that the Underground was where they were. “Is it a good thing?”

“The Royal Guard Is One Of The Most Popular Positions In The Underground, Anyone Who Becomes One Has Lots Of Friends And Are Really Cool.” The other skeleton turned off the water staring up at the ceiling.

Ziel frowned, he didn’t see why Sans would want to become ‘cool’, and wasn’t he, his friend? Was he… was he not enough? But it looked like something Sans was deeply passionate about and he couldn’t really say anything against that.

“I’ll come with you then…. I’m curious to see what this training is.” He said placing the dish towel down on the counter.

Sans cheered, hugging him before dashing out of the kitchen he followed behind him at a slower pace. He spotted Papyrus was awake again looking at him with his head on his hand giving him a sleepy smirk.

“Bro says you’re going with him. You sure you're up for that buddy?” He asked standing up and shuffling around the table.

“I think so…. Are you coming with us?” Ziel tilted his head up to look at the taller skeleton.

Papyrus rubbed the back of his head looking away from him, “Nah, I’m too much of a lazy bone. Don’t quite got the marrow for it, you know.” He looked back at him, his small white eyelights looking deeply into his eye. “No, I think I’ll head over to Undyne, got something to talk to her about.”

Not really understanding what he meant or who Undyne was, Ziel just stared at him waiting for him to explain, when he didn’t see fit to continue he opened his mouth to ask. Only for Sans to zip back into the room fully dressed in his armor looking extremely excited.

“Are You Ready Friend Ziel?” He asked bouncing be the door as he put on his blue boots.

Papyrus chuckled stuffing his hands in his hoodie, “Can't really go outside yet bro, the kid has no shoes on.”

Sans turned to look down at Ziel’s bare legs before quickly looking back up at his face, a powdery blue glow on his cheeks. “Well, I Might Have Some Shoes That Might Fit Him, Wait Here Ziel.”

Watching the blushing skeleton leave the room before he could answer, Ziel looked back at Papyrus curiously. He was holding out two suckers, “Here take these with you just in case you need a pick me up. Should have enough magic in them for you…. Have Sans call me if anything… from your home shows up ok or if your feeling worse. I’ll come get you both.”

Taking the suckers from his hand Ziel stared at them curiously before placing them in his shorts pockets. He turned around when he heard Sans come back into the room carrying a pair of shoes.

The short skeleton waved him over to the couch to sit down, sitting down on the floor in front of him when he sat to help him put the shoes on. The shoes were a bit big but would work, Sans helped him stand up and take a few steps. They made his legs feel heavy but it became easier as he followed the other skeleton to the door.

“Don’t Forget To Go To Your Station Brother You Can’t Keep Skipping Work And Don’t Fall Asleep Again.” Sans told his brother holding the door open for Ziel to go through.

Slipping past Sans he was blinded again by the pure white snow, not paying attention to the brothers behind him. Looking around in wonder, the different types, and sizes of trees, to the lightly falling snowflakes. He could see a town to the right of him standing out in the morning light, stepping to move closer only for his hand to be taken by Sans.

Pulling him towards the left he looked back at the house to see Papyrus watching them leave waving. Giving a wave back to the other skeleton he stumbled in the snow as it tried to take the shoes from his feet. Grabbing onto Sans to keep balance, Ziel looked back at the house but Papyrus was gone and the door closed.

Following Sans holding his hand his eyes widened as fog filled the air, the fog, the trees and the very feel of the area made him freeze. He had seen this place last night, Ziel felt his soul throb as he quickly looked back to Sans.

The other skeleton was looking at him confused, gently tugging his hand. Taking a shaky unneeded breath he slowly followed him, keeping his eye wide open until they reached a cave-like entrance.

Ziel felt a chill run down his spine as his back was now facing that place but quickened his steps to be closer to Sans.

“I Can't Wait To Introduce You To Alphys,” Sans said, smiling at him.

Seeing him ok and smiling calmed him, squeezing the other skeleton's hand he leaned into him. “I look forward to meeting them and seeing what training is.”

Sans laughed happily and hearing it Ziel found his soul calm even further now truly looking forward to a new experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts  
> Not much happened but at least Ziel is up and moving by himself lol  
> [Tumblr](https://blamefulseas.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/blamefulsea)


	5. Alphys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus tries to figure things out while Ziel meets Alphys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your wonderful comments and kudos, they mean a lot to me. 💜 Also if you have any questions or whatnot feel free to ask me.  
> Beta read by Luckythedragonet

Chapter 5

Papyrus watched his brother walk off with the unknown, he didn’t have another word to describe the new skeleton… if that was what he is. He gave a wave to them as Ziel looked back at him, he couldn’t help the chuckle that passed his teeth as the little skeleton tripped.

Closing the door behind him he used a shortcut to get to Undyne’s Lab. finding the fish monster covered in paper and cups of noodles. He chuckled, shaking his head shuffling over he leaned down next to her.

“Mornin fish face, you get my text?”

The sound of paper and cups flying hitting the floor as Undyne yelped sitting up in her seat. Her glasses were askew as she whipped around to face him only for her red ponytail to smack her in the face. Sputtering she pushed her hair out of her face looking confusedly up at him laughing.

“P-Papyrus wh-what are y-you doing h-here?” she fixed her glasses so she could see him better, her yellow eyes narrowing.

“Heh, guess you didn’t then… need you to look at some stuff for me.” He watched her look down at her own phone squinting at the messages he sent.

Undyne glanced up at him curiously, “Wh-what do y-you need m-me to look a-at?”

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the towel he had used last night to clean up Ziel’s face, “Need you to run some tests on this, also need to look at your recordings of the forest area near the Ruins.”

Papyrus held out the cloth for her to take, Undyne’s eyes widened as she nervously took the black stained towel from him. Holding it out from her she looked it over furrowing her brow at it she walked away from him tripping over a cup making her stumble. Her steps stuttered as she tried to catch her balance letting out a squeal. Chuckling at his clumsy friend he followed after her to see what she’s doing with it.

“Where d-did you g-get this?” Opening a door they went inside one of the test labs, placing the towel on an examination table Undyne walked over to a counter that had her tools.

“You know that person Sans and I found.” Papyrus leaned against the counter as she placed the tray of tools next to the cloth, Undyne gave him a lost look, “The monster we found in the forest and has been sleeping in our home for two days.” Finally seeing that she remembered he went one, “Well he woke up yesterday afternoon and something happened last night that caused him pain. I can only guess that the pain caused the black liquid to come out of his left socket and mouth.”

“Th-this came f-from his e-eye so-socket?” Undyne looked at the stains with new interest.

“Yea, need to know if it is something that is harmful to him or the rest of the Underground,” Papyrus explained the reason why he really wanted her to look at it.

If this black liquid was the cause of Ziel’s pain then he would like to see if there was something they could do. But if it were something that could harm the Underground, like sickness or worse then it was best to find out and stop it. He just hoped it wasn’t what he feared it looked like…

“O-oh, r-right good i-idea…. A-are th-they okay?” She looked worriedly at Papyrus wringing her hands, eyes flicking down at the towel up to him again.

Papyrus rubbed the back of his head, “Uh, yeah the kids fine a little weak boned and was low on magic…. Still is I think… Named himself Ziel since he didn’t have one I’ll be sure to bring him over. Maybe tomorrow…. Anyways, you mind if I take a look at the recording?”

Undyne looked panicked now at the thought of meeting someone new, “Um, th-that’s ok you d-don’t have to in-introduce me or an-anything I mean I’m no one… well I mean I’m the Ro-royal Scientist b-but… Yeah, y-you know wh-where it is.” Her face was flushed yellow at the end of her rambling, fumbling with her tools as she turned her attention back to the stained towel.

Chuckling at her discomfort and shaking his head Papyrus left the room, shuffling back down the hall he pulled out a dog treat. Lighting it he couldn’t help feel more relaxed as the magical smoke filled his soul before exhaling it, shoulders relaxing.

Looking down at the mess Undyne left at her waking he swept the papers and cups out of the way before slouching down into the chair.

“Mk lets see if anythings been captured…” pulling up the video files of a few days ago he took another puff of the dog treat.

Finding the right videos he wanted, he luckily remembers what time of day it was that they found Ziel. Opening up the recording of the forest near his post he skimmed through it hoping to see something out of the ordinary. The recordings had no sound so even if Ziel had been calling out or had made any noise it wouldn’t be on the video.

He got to a part where Sans was walking towards his post most likely coming to wake him from another nap. As he was passing by the camera feed went static and the camera jolted as though hit by something. Narrowing his eyes at the screen he rewound it and slowed the video again watching the camera jerk then static when it cleared Sans was still making his way to Papyrus not seeming to notice anything.

Watching it again he couldn’t see what had made the camera act that way or what had caused it to move. Blowing out smoke from his nose in thought, maybe that was when Ziel came into their world, an invisible force must have gone through and hit the camera… but Sans would have noticed that, wouldn’t he?

Continuing the video he waited for a bit, spotting nothing out of the ordinary, no teen walking by and none of the bunny patrols were nearby either. Finally Sans and he entered on screen, Sans lecturing him about being lazy and some report he never did do, thanks to their friend. Seeing them both stop walking he watched to see if anything else unusual happened, only for the both of them to run off into the woods.

Sighing he slouched even further in the chair, waiting for them to show back up with the kid. But Ziel wasn’t really a kid was he… for all his curious and child-like reactions to them and everything knew he wasn’t a kid. Hell, the way he talked sometimes threw Papyrus off… a kid doesn’t talk like that, well at least Sans didn’t when he was a baby bone.

Then there was the check he did on him yesterday… it didn’t make sense… where his name should be was just flicking texts. His stats were all over the place from zero which froze his soul thinking the small skeleton was falling down to shooting up to numbers that didn’t make sense. About the only normal thing about the check was where it told him what Ziel had been thinking.

‘He trusts you, but he doesn’t like you checking him’

Papyrus didn’t know what to think of that, it was very naive of him to trust someone he didn’t know. But Ziel wasn’t as jaded as he was when it came to trusting… what did it matter when the anomaly came, all of this and the small skeleton could be for nothing.

“P-papyrus I t-told y-you not t-to smoke i-in the l-lab.” Turning his head he lazily smiled up at Undyne who was frowning at him with her arms crossed.

Taking the dog treat out of his mouth he got rid of it, it was already done anyways, “Heh, sorry Undyne.”

Movement on the screen had him turn back to see Sans and he walked back out with his brother carrying Ziel. He looked so small and helpless in his hoodie, being held so close to Sans so he wouldn’t lose him. The worry on his brother's face when the small skeleton had gone unconscious he could even see his own worry on his face.

An image of last night of Ziel crying for Sans as black goopy liquid came out of his dead eye, the pain he was in showing in his fading teal eyelight changing to horror at something only he could see as he looked up at Papyrus…

“I-is that h-him?” Papyrus nodded to Undyne's question, he rewound the video to watch it again just in case he had missed something trying to shake off the images. “H-he l-looks so sm-small even th-though he is a-as big as S-Sans.”

Letting out a groan at seeing nothing else usual he went back to when the video went to static happened. Playing it again they both couldn’t see what had caused the malfunction or what had moved the camera.

“I d-don’t know w-what to s-say, those c-cameras are p-pretty secure n-nothing should b-be able t-to move it ex-except with s-some for-force… B-but S-Sans didn’t look l-like anything ha-happened…” It seemed Undyne was as confused as he was about what could have caused it.

Letting out a sigh he stood up from the chair, digging into his hoodie searching for a sucker. Groaning when he couldn’t find any, not even honey, he tiredly turned to look at the fish monster who was still watching the video.

“Did you find anything on what that black stuff is?” Undyne turned to look at him with wide eyes

Straightening from her slouch she adjusted her glasses, “W-well o-only a l-little but it w-would really h-help if I h-had a fresh sa-sample, its s-sorta dry so its h-hard to see wh-what it could b-be… it also do-doesn’t seem to re-respond to w-water or any o-other li-liquids I’ve tried.”

“Can’t say I can get you a better sample, don’t exactly want him to go through that again just to get some.” Ziel’s hurt face appeared in Papyrus’s mind, shaking his head he looked away from his friend. “What _did_ you find?”

“It’s n-not magic th-that I-I can t-tell at l-least and it is n-not really dry it’s al-almost a j-jelly or g-oopy sub-substance…b-but it w-wont come o-off the t-towel.” Undyne started to wring her hands again looking nervously back at the test labs.

Papyrus frowned, he didn’t like this change and who knows what could happen if he didn’t figure this all out. He hoped he didn’t let Sans go off with a dangerous unknown, even if Ziel hadn’t given him a reason to think he was dangerous as long as they didn’t touch his soul…

Sitting back down in the chair he closed the video file to pull up the running cameras in Waterfall looking around at the different scenes he finally found them nearing the small broken land bridge.

“Y-you don’t th-think he w-would do so-something to S-Sans do you? I-I m-mean they l-look really c-cute t-together.” She looked at the screen with him as Sans pulled the other skeleton over to the broken bridge, looking between worried and interested.

“No, but better safe than sorry right?” Papyrus still didn’t think Ziel would do anything he seemed to care for his brother and himself… besides, they were heading to Alphys so if he did do something at least she was there.

*****

Waterfall

*****

Waterways and lakes spread throughout, fairy lights danced across the ripping surface, the sound of water was everywhere, from dripping to the rushing thunder-like noise of the waterfalls. The tunnels were darker with lowlights that lit the path, opening up to caverns with high ceilings with gems embedded into the rocky surface sparkling.

Green blue grass crunched underfoot as they walked, Ziel keeping a hold of Sans getting tugged along as they made their way to Alphys. His eye kept moving as he took in the things around them, a few times passing different looking monsters along the way.

He would stare at them in wonder taking in all their differences to the brothers and himself before being pulled through another tunnel. Sans would point out different locations or objects telling him what they were, they even passed a wooden post that had snow on its roof that he was told was Papyrus’s.

He touched the purple stone walls as they passed the surface felt wet and little plants grew from the cracks. The sound of the waterfalls becoming distant as they ventured further into the place Sans called Waterfall. The only thing to be heard now was the slow sloshing of water as it lapped at the land’s edge as it flowed.

“We’re Close To The Duck Crossing.” Sans voice pulled him away from where he was staring at a little fish poking its head out of the water… at least it looked like a fish.

“Duck crossing?” It sounded funny, but Ziel was fairly sure that Sans wasn’t talking away a bunch of ducks crossing something.

The other skeleton chuckled, “It’s Just Where A Friendly Duck Helps Monsters Cross A Broken Land Bridge.”

Nodding in understanding, even though he really did see how a duck could help them cross. Maybe it was a duck monster… he tried to picture what that would look like but having never seen a duck before it was sort of hard.

When Sans turned left he followed looking around him as the path thinned and they were now surrounded by water on each side. Ahead of them the path broke, water now flowed in their way, reaching the edge he looked down not seeing the bottom.

“There’s The Duck There Across The Way.” Following where he was pointing on the opposite of the small gap.

A fluffy yellow duck looked back at them with biddy black eyes, ruffling its feathers it blinked at them almost seeming to be asking a question.

“May We Have A Ride Over Ducky Friend, We Have To Get To Captain Alphys.” Sans called out to it…him?

The duck titled its head before spreading its little wings lifting its fat body from the ground flying its way over to them until it landed on Sans head. Little orange webbed feet making a patting sound as the duck turned around to face forward quaking.

It almost felt as if it was asking Sans if he was ready to cross… how strange.

“You Wait Here Friend Ziel I’ll Send Ducky Back For You, Just Do As I Do When Crossing.” Nodding at his instruction, Ziel stepped back as the little duck spread its wings lifting the skeleton up somehow and carried him across.

Eye wide he wondered how such a small bird was able to lift up and carry Sans who seemed perfectly happy to be flying to the other side. Once there the duck flew back to him, startling at the odd feeling of webbed feet tapping against his head he looked worriedly over as the other skeleton.

“Just Keep Still As He Flies Ziel Otherwise He Might Drop You, We Skeletons Aren’t Very Good At Swimming!” Sans called to him waving his arms above his head smiling.

Again when the duck quaked it was like it was asking if he was ready…. So odd.

“Y-yes.” As soon as he gave his answer an odd feeling came from the duck’s feet as he was lifted up to be carried. The sensation was vastly different from floating in the void, for one in the void there was no gravity. This was a problem now as one of his shoes tried to escape his foot as they passed over the water, he had to angle his feet up so they wouldn't fall off. The other difference was that he had no control over where they went, though he was happy to be dropped off on the other side next to Sans. The odd feeling of webbed feet left his head as the duck flew back to the ground quaking at them.

“Thank You So Much, Ducky, We’ll See You Later,” Sans said, taking a hold of Ziel’s hand again he tugged him to follow him down a tunnel.

Hearing more quaking that gave the impression the duck was saying your ‘welcome’ and ‘goodbye’ had him look back at the bird. Giving it a shy smile and a small wave before following along with Sans.

As they moved further into the tunnel the darker and hotter it got, the grass was replaced with charred ground that cracked and crunched under their steps. The walls were no longer purple and plants were nowhere to be seen. The sound of water disappearing as a new noise of hissing and bubbling filled the air. Curious to see where they were going, his attention was turned to a sign that repeated in red pixelated letters ‘Welcome To Hotlands’.

Well at least the name fit, especially as the exited the tunnel into a wide-open area, glowing red and yellow from the gurgling lava way beneath the path they were walking lit the space. Another sentry post in front of them looked weirdly just like the one in Waterfall.

“We’re Almost To Alphys Place I Can't Wait To Introduce You To Her, She’s A Really Good Friend,” Sans said to him as they stopped at a wooden bridge, which should have been on fire but wasn’t.

The word ‘friend stopped him from crossing watching the other skeleton as he went first. So Alphys was a friend of Sans… was he a friend… Sans had said they were but he felt insecure all of a sudden with the thought that they might not be. But he didn’t want to upset the other skeleton and seem like he too wasn’t looking forward to meeting her.

“I look forward to meeting her as well… Sans, I am your friend as well right?” Ziel just wanted to be sure something was telling him if he didn’t ask then it might start to bug him.

Sans stopped in the middle of the bridge to look back at him, worried that the bridge might give and not wanting the other skeleton on it he quickly caught up to him. Happy to have Sans follow him to the other side and off the strange wood bridge that should be on fire…but wasn’t.

“Of Course You’re My Friend At Least I Think We Are…. Do You Not Want To Be My Friend?” Ziel looked surprised at Sans who was looking down at his hands playing with his gloves.

He reached for him lightly grabbing onto his shirt sleeve, “I think of you as my friend… you and papyrus are my first friends and I just wanted to make sure that… well that we really were.”

Even saying it out loud made him feel embarrassed, his face feeling warm as he blushed. Sans though was giving him a huge smile, his eyelights turning into stars, Ziel let out a yelp as he was pulled into a crushing hug. He wrapped his arms around him closing his eyes, Ziel couldn’t help the purr he let out at being held.

Sans laughed pulling back from him, “I’m Glad You Think Of My Brother And I As Your Friends, But We Should Get Going Otherwise We’re Going To Be Late For Training.”

He took Ziel’s hand again leading him to a wider path waving to two monsters, a cat and alligator in full armor who were chatting to each other only stopping to wave at Sans before starting up again. When he looked back at them he saw that they were giggling as they watched San and he passed by.

"They're not skeletons." Ziel looked back at the two they had just passed seeing them watching him whispering to each other, shyly he grabbed onto Sans arm pressing close.

Sans gave a chuckle finding what he said funny, "No, There Are All Different Types Of Monsters." Ziel nodded thinking back to what the other monsters looked like. "But We Are The Best Kind Of Monster, The Skeleton Kind!"

Sans cheering about them being skeleton monsters made him smile. Pulling back from him as they reached an interesting looking house, at least you think it's a house, it was in the shape of a…. lizard head?

The house was in the shape of what looked like a dragon or lizard, the door had a strange pattern that looked like teeth, with the two windows on either side made it look like eyes. Outside the house was a beat-up looking dummy and a few boulders spread about, some even looked crushed.

"And We're Here! Luckily, We Aren't Late" Sans let go of his hand walking up to the front door, "We'll Take The Boat Home After Training."

Wait there was a boat? Why hadn't they both taken the boat to get here…. "Why didn't we take the boat to get here?"

Sans who was going to knock on the door stopped to look back at him, "Well, I Thought It A Good Idea To Show You How To Get Through The Underground To Alphys." Placing his hands on his hips he smiled at him. "Besides It's A Great Exercise And It Let You Get Used To Walking." Sans puffed out his chest proud of himself.

He had to admit he hadn't even thought of any of that, to taken in by all the new things around him. "I see, that was a good idea. Thank you for showing me how to get to Hotlands and practice walking." Smiling proudly Sans gave a nod. 

"Mweheheheh, Of Course!" His smile seemed to grow at his praise a light blue glow on cheeks. "Now Let's Not Keep Captain Alphys Waiting."

Turning around on his heel Sans raised his hand to knock only for the door to swing open banging into the inside wall. Standing in the doorway was a tall giant yellow lizard monster, a scar stretched across her left eye.

The lizard monster grabbed Sans around the neck with her arm pulling him close, fearing the other monster was going to hurt Sans. He moved without thinking and rushed forward to grab at him. A warm feeling started up in his soul that made him grit his teeth glaring at the monster. The vision in his right eye started to fade as a pain in his left started to grow.

"Alphys Let Go! No Nooging The Skeleton!" Sans whining, annoyed voice had him stop from grabbing him from Alphys who was indeed giving Sans a noogie.

Seeing that Alphys wasn't hurting the other skeleton, Ziel lowered the hand that was reaching for Sans, the vision and pain in his eyes disappeared.

"Fwahahah, your late punk!" Alphys roared lifting Sans above her head, he watched wide-eyed up at him scared she was about to throw Sans.

That's when she spotted him, "Oh uh…. Who are you?"

Ziel looked from where she was holding Sans to the glitching text on her right shoulder. Like the brothers when he first met them her name and stats were there glowing at him.

Alphys, Captain of the Royal Guard

HP – 1500

ATK – 50

DEF - 20

Sans who was struggling in her hold, "This Is My New Friend Ziel, He's The One I Was Telling You About Yesterday Friend Ziel, This Is Captain Alphys."

He sighed in relief when Alphys lowered Sans back to the ground, "Oh yeah! Glad to see you up and about dude, you were making Sans worry like crazy."

He quickly rushed over to Sans looking him over to make sure he was ok, he chuckled as Ziel circled him seeing he was ok, turning to face Alphys who was watching the two of them.

Raising one of her clawed hands to rub the back of her neck she looked at Sans, "Doesn't say much does he, but it's good to see he cares about you."

Stars in his eyes Sans pulled him into a hug, closing his eyes enjoying the closeness. "Friend Ziel And I Are Going To Be The Best Of Friends." he nodded, wrapping his arms around Sans.

"Dang that's cute…cough… I mean uh… Sans did you come here to train or hug Ziel!" Alphys growled at Sans placing her hands on her hips, he smiled noticing her embarrassed blush.

Sans let go of him looking serious as he saluted Alphys, "Royal Guardsman In-Training Sans Reporting For Training Captain Alphys, I Have Brought Friend Ziel Here To Meet And Hopefully Train With You!"

Alphys looked surprised at first at Sans then at him, he himself was also a bit confused and surprised. Sans wanted him to train with Alphys?

"At ease Sans." Alphys chuckled looking down at him, she tilted her head looking thoughtful. "Should he be doing anything? I mean he did just wake up, right?" She asked Sans looking him over considerately.

Ziel did feel a little tired after all that walking and his legs were starting to shake under his weight. Maybe it would have been a better idea to rest up a bit more but he hadn’t wanted to be left at the house alone. Besides now that he could walk there was so much to see and do he didn’t know if he could just sit in one place for very long.

He turned his head to see Sans looking worried as he looked him over, “Well, He Just Started Walking Just A Few Minutes Ago…”

"WHAT!!" Both of them jumped at how loud Alphys yell was, she looked really upset. "Sans, please tell me you took the boat."

Sans looked sadly down at the ground, "Um, Well No…You See I Thought It Would Be Good Practice For Friend Ziel To Walk To Your House And Show Him The Way Here."

"It's ok Sans, I feel fine. I enjoyed our walk." Ziel took a hold of his hand again trying to comfort him, he didn't like that he seemed upset. Besides, Waterfall had been really pretty and the duck crossing had been fun and interesting.

Alphys sighed covering her face with one of her hands, "Look kid your legs are shaking from how tired they are."

Both of them looked down at his shaking legs Sans made a worried humming sound, maybe she was right. Opening his mouth to tell her that only to let out a squeak as she lifted him up to sit him down on one of the many boulders. Blinking up confused at both of them, Sans gave him a worried look as he shifted his tired legs around to get more comfortable on the rock's hard surface.

“After I’m done training this punk we’ll see what kind of fighting passion you got kid!” Letting out another laugh she rubbed the top of his head with her fist before turning to grab the back of Sans shirt dragging him to the middle of the wide-open area.

“You Rest Friend Ziel And Cheer For Me While We Spar!” Smiling at Sans cheer, happy to see that he was at least ok with the other monster pulling him around.

Ziel looked down at his legs, remembering what papyrus said started digging around in his pocket he found one of the suckers Papyrus had given him. Unwrapping it he placed in his mouth as he looked up, feeling a lot better as the candy was devoured by his magic.

Looking to where Alphys had dragged Sans both of them were now standing in the center of a cleared area across from each other.

"Alright Sans give me all you got!" Alphys yelled green axes appearing in her hands.

"Mweheheh, Don't Worry Captain Alphys The Magnificent Sans Never Holds Back!" Sans yelled back at her, a large bone construct of a bone hammer with an almost dragon-like skull attached to it, appearing in his hand

Ziel watched with an open mouth as Sans practically launched himself at Alphys raising his hammer above his head he let out a yell as he brought it down. Amazingly Alphys dodged the blow that crashed into the ground where she had just been standing, a rumble reverberated through the area. Quickly she swung her own weapon towards Sans where he left his side open during his own attack.

Ziel let out a gasp, moving to stand up to reach for him, only for Sans to swing his hammer again to deflect Alphys attack. Sighing in relief as he moved away from her to start all over again with his attacks, some with summoned bones other times with swings of his hammer. he watched as they danced around each other, Alphys deflecting or dodging Sans attacks and throwing a few of her own back at him forcing him to dodge.

Did they really think he would be able to fight like them, Ziel didn't even know if he could summon attacks. But the thought of being able to do what they were doing was thrilling, could he make a giant bone hammer-like Sans or maybe magical axes like Alphys. Sitting back down he looked down at his hands, so much had changed for him.

He rubbed his fingers together, the black bone sliding across each other, it was strange that just a few days ago he was only a soul. But now in this world, he had a body, he could speak, eat, walk, see… touch, sometimes it felt overwhelming. Ziel felt happy that he had taken that step out of the void and into the unknown.

Looking up Ziel watched Alphys shout at Sans to hit harder, they both seemed to be having fun. It was odd though he supposed at how quickly he was getting the hang of talking and walking, having never done either before it should be taking him longer. But maybe in some deeper part of himself, he always knew how… just like how he knew the names of things he had never seen or how to do things he had never done.

True he wasn’t at a hundred percent, Ziel pulled out the now gone sucker holding the white stick in front of him. A thought of what Papyrus said yesterday, not to form a tongue and waste magic, he could taste food fine without the help of a tongue. But maybe he should try summoning one just to see if he could.

Without much thought, he felt his soul flare sending up a small bit of magic up into his mouth which filled the once empty space before forming. Lowering the stick he was curious to see if he had done it he opened his jaw and willed the magic to move out to meet his fingers. The tongue's surface was smooth and soft but wet, odd. Slipping his tongue back inside and dismissing it he thought of what else he could summon.

Dust filled the air as Sans hit the ground with his hammer charging after Alphys as she teased him. Waving his hand in the air to clear it from his face, Ziel took in the different colored bones that were poking out of the ground and back at the other skeleton's weapon.

Maybe summoning weapons and bones wasn’t so different from summoning his tongue. All it took was a want or intent…. Like summoning bones, he needed to summon a bone with the purpose of using it as a tool or weapon.

Looking at Sans magic attacks scattered across the ground Ziel focused on wanting to summon a bone to dig in the ground. Again his magic came from his soul running down his right arm to his hand where it gathered slowly forming into the shape of a femur bone. Blinking at the long bone in his hand he looked it over, it was solid in his grasp. When he dropped it the bone didn’t disappear but made a ‘thud’ like sound as it hit the hard ground.

Picking it back up, Ziel pushed one of the ends into the dark ground drawing circles. Strangely the white bone wasn’t covered in any of the dirt when he looked down at it. Hearing the sound of the fighting stopped he glanced up to see that the other two were done training.

Placing the bone on the ground he stood up watching Alphys lecture Sans about proper fighting stance, he was nodding eagerly seeming to be taking mental notes of all she said. Moving closer to them Ziel could feel his legs weren’t as tired anymore, he sent a quiet thank you to Papyrus for the candy.

“Alright, shorty it's your turn to train!” Alphys called to him grinning as he made his way closer. He furrowed his brow, he wasn’t that short Sans was the same height as him.

“May I practice? I’ve never fought anyone before.”Both Sans and Alphys gave him surprised looks.

“Not Even As A Child?” Sans asked tilting his head, placing his hands on his hips, he looked tired. Ziel shook his head, having never been a child but not wanting to tell him that.

Alphys scratched her head, “Well, I guess it makes only sense to let you practice, can't really fight someone that doesn’t know how to…”

Nodding Ziel didn’t know what he was supposed to do now, he wondered if he could make a weapon like Sans or maybe something that would fit him. Could he make other attacks or was he only limited to bone attacks…

“Would You Like Help Friend Ziel?” Sans stood next to him smiling with stars in his eyelights.

Shyly smiling back at him he shuffled his feet, “Can I make something other than bone attacks?”

Sans smile widened, placing a hand on his hip, “Of Course, There Are All Types Of Attacks We Skeletons Can Do. Bone Attacks Come Easily To Us But There Are Also Constructs We Can Make To Fight For Us Or Blasters That Can Shoot Magical Energy At A Target, We Also Have The Power Over Gravity. It All Depends On The Skeleton What Those Look Like Though And How We Use It.” He stopped looking thoughtful, “Come To Think Of It, I Think Us Skeletons Are The Most Versatile In Magic”

Ziel’s eyes widened, he had no idea there was so much that he could possibly do with his magic. Sure he had used his magic to calm and soothe Papyrus yesterday, but the idea that there was so much more was mind-blowing.

“So say I wanted to summon a weapon, do I just want it for a purpose and my magic will summon something for me to fight with?” He was curious to see if it actually took more than just intent to summon a certain.

Alphys scoffed, shaking her head when they looked back at her, “Nah, not that easy if it was we wouldn’t need to practice fighting. Take Sans here when I first started training him he could only summon a bone to fight with.”

“Yes But Every Time We Trained My Weapon Would Change And Now It Looks Like My Hammer. So Over Time Your Own Attacks May Change To Fit Your Fighting style.” Sans explained looking really excited at the thought of watching Ziel’s weapon change.

He didn’t know what to think that sounded a lot different then what he thought would happen with summoning a weapon, would the same happen to any of his other attacks…

“That means we should see what you got! By training lots and lots of training! Stance, movement, striking, and blocking the works!” Alphys told him with a feral grin.

Ziel looked at her stunned glancing over at Sans to see he too was looking just as excited. At first, he was looking forward to learning about his magic but now…. Alphys cracked her neck which made both skeletons wince summoning her axes… now he wasn’t so sure.

“Come on show me what you got!”

His widened as he took a step back as she charged him…

******

Two Hours Later

*****

Ziel lay on the ground panting, he was exhausted from what he had just gone through. When Alphys had charged him he thought it was the end of his truly short life, luckily Sans had stepped in and had to rein her in a bit. He had also taken over his training since they were both skeletons.

That sadly didn’t mean training wasn’t any less hard, Sans had pushed him and his magic to its limit until Ziel had collapsed. Here he lay still Sans standing above him worriedly as he tried to rest.

“I’m Sorry Friend Ziel You Were Just Doing So Well I Knew You Could Keep Going,” Sans said kneeling next to him.

Ziel opened his eye to look at him tiredly smiling, “It’s fine,” he says this but really he could do with a nap or some food about now.

"Mweheheh, Good Are You Ready For Your Next Training?" He let out a groan turning onto his side, this isn't exactly what he thought the training was going to be. "Come On Ziel, We're Doing Cooking Train Next!"

Oh, cooking training that could be fun! Slowly unfolding from himself from his curled up position he stood up yelping as Sans grabbed his hand to pull him over to Alphys who was waiting for the both of them smirking by her front door.

"Come on punks, let's get inside and start those cooking lessons!" Alphys shouted enthusiastically, Sans cheered with her pulling Ziel inside after him into the house. This was going to be interesting….

*******

He never knew cooking could be so violent or require so much fire. Looking up at the ceiling that had some onion on it, the walls by the counter as well as Alphys, Sans and he covered in tomato sauce. The smell of something burning coming from the pan on fire on the stove.

"Now this is how you cook with all your might and passion! Fwahahah!" Alphys yelled summoning axes to smash into the pan somehow made the fire grow.

Ziel watched wide-eyed along with Sans as the fire almost reached the ceiling browning the onion that was stuck there. To him, it looked dangerous but Sans and Alphys seemed to be having a fun time and he had to admit the fire was pretty awesome.

"We Should Probably Turn The Raging Passion Of Our Fire Before It Burns Your House Down Again Alphys," Sans cheered as though this had happened before.

"Wait you've burnt the house down before?" Was it safe to be here then, who lets this crazy lizard teach Sans how to cook, did Papyrus know?

All Alphys did was laugh turning to point at the both of them, "Don't be scared of the raging power of our passion for cooking you whinnies! All this fire is sure to make our tacos taste even better!"

She flexed her muscular arms after stating this as if it made her point, Sans cheered along to her flexing. Staring up at the ceiling as it started to smoke, Ziel couldn't help but feel like they should really go with Sans's idea. Though now he seemed to agree to what Alphys was chanting about passion and cooking.

Luckily Alphys thought the food was burnt enough to turn off the raging fire, which she had to beat into submission as the fire was in the pan. Pulling out the crispy and extra crispy taco shells from the oven and throwing the burnt meat into them while Sans ran over to grab a big tub of glitter dumping the whole thing onto the tacos. 

Ziel could help wishing they were having pancakes instead, Sans seemed to make really good ones. Taking his plate from Alphys when she passed it to him, he set it on the table before taking a seat next to Sans.

Taking his first bite his magic instantly took it from his mouth, hardly giving him time to chew, which from the face Alphys was making was probably a good thing. Setting her half-eaten taco down she looked across at him.

“So Ziel, where are you from? Don’t think I’ve seen other skeletons beside the brothers.” She asked, pushing the plate away towards Sans.

Looking up from his second taco he blinked at her before remembering what Papyrus said, “The Ruins.” 

He didn't want to lie to them but after the way Papyrus acted it was probably a good idea to keep it to himself.

"I Told You, We Found Him In The Snow. Papyrus Thinks He Passed Out From Low Magic Levels. Which Can Be Really Bad For Us Skeletons." Sans told her, finishing off his food as well as Alphys.

She grunted shrugging her shoulders at Ziel, her black eyes looking him over as he finished his own meal. His soul had been starving for magic to replenish what he had used today.

"You have to look into getting clothes that fit him. His shoes are too loose and will make it harder for him to train if he isn't wearing the proper clothing." Ziel tilted his head as she said this to Sans.

Sans smiled at her as he stacked their plates, Alphys waving him away from them, "That Is Exactly Where We're Going Next."

Picking up the plates and putting them in the kitchen she grinned at them, "Well what are you waiting for, get going before that dang store closes."

"Your Right, Come On Friend Ziel We Should Be Going!" Sans said heading for the door, Ziel got up quickly from his chair following the other skeleton who opened the door and let him pass.

"Thank you for today Alphys it was fun." Ziel smiled at Alphys who had followed them out leaning against the doorframe.

"Don't mention it punk, now get out of here!" She shooed them away, waving after them before slamming her door.

Chuckling Sans grabbed his hand pulling him away from Alphys’s house, following Sans. Looking at the area they had been training the ground was scared from when Sans and Alphys had spared.

"Come On Ziel, We'll Take The Boat Back To Snowdin." Smiling at the cheerful skeleton Ziel quickened his pass to match Sans, hearing the sound of flowing water as they neared a rivers shore.

That's when he spotted a tall dark hooded figure, his white face had two cracks one going down his left socket the other going up to his head from his right socket. White eyelights turned to watch them both near the boat he was standing in.

Sans didn't acknowledge the figure only saying "Snowdin Please." As he helped Ziel into the boat. Facing the unknown person as he pushed the boat away from shore and up the river. All was quiet on the ride, which was odd for Sans it was making him a little uneasy.

That is when the unknown person spoke and he felt in his soul that he had heard his voice before, "Creator wishing to be with creation, if only it were as peaceful as it seems."

Ziel looked up into the white eyelights looking down at him with a knowing look, confused he lowered his head moving closer to Sans who took his hand, squeezing it.

What did he mean and how did his soul know this person?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, wonder what he meant 🤔 and what is the black liquid that came out of his eye...  
> Papyrus scene longer then it was previously  
> As well as Ziel not instantly getting his weapon, thought that was a bit OP lol. But doesn't mean he won't get there just don't think a person should be insta-overpowered  
> Let me know your thoughts about the changes if you have read the first version or if you have any questions  
> [Tumblr](https://blamefulseas.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/blamefulsea)


	6. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's go shopping, Ziel needs some stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your wonderful comments and kudos, they mean a lot to me. 💜 Also if you have any questions or whatnot feel free to ask me.  
> Beta read by Luckythedragonet

The ride in the boat was made in an odd silence, Sans wasn’t being his boaster's self and the feelings Ziel was getting from this new person were oddly familiar. But what made it weird was that monster was smiling the whole time, a smile that looked like more of a crack in his bone like face. It widened whenever he looked up into the beings face, it seemed to disappear when he looked away only seeing it from the corner of his eye.

Ziel kept a hold on Sans hand, he could feel that the other skeleton didn’t like being in the boat. He actually heard him let out a sigh of relief as they reached Snowdin. They quickly scrambled ashore as soon as the boat stopped, Sans pulling him away before he could say anything. When he looked back the strange monster was gone…

Facing forward he stumbled crashing into the snow as it stole one of his too large shoes from his feet. Sans gasped as Ziel dropped kneeling down next to him to check that he was alright, “I’m Sorry Ziel, It’s Just Gaster Always Makes Me Feel Uneasy…”

Gaster… it's funny he had never heard that name before and yet he feels as if it’s the first name he had ever heard, more than once even.

Pulling his shoe out of the snow he wiggled his foot back into it, “It’s fine Sans, he does give off an interesting feeling.”

The other skeleton hummed helping him stand up, this time going slower as they walked so Ziel wouldn’t lose his shoes again. “He’s Been The Boatman For As Long As I Can Remember. You Know What’s Funny The Old Royal Scientist Was Called River Person, He Didn’t Like The River…At Least That’s What Papyrus Told Me.”

He was relieved to see Sans was back to normal now, but even though the name River Person sounded almost as familiar as Gaster’s. Shaking it off, he looked around as they passed some log houses. Spotting three interesting looking monsters that looked like they were made out of jelly.

Coming to the main street of Snowdin, Ziel could see the top of the brother’s house to the left of him, multi-colored lights strung across the roof twinkling. Feeling Sans tug his hand he turned to smile at him shyly as he led him into a bustling square.

Lights of different colors were starting to light up outside the different buildings, monsters of different kinds wandering around talking to each other as they passed. A decorated tree was sitting in the middle of the square, some monsters stopping to put presents under it, others admiring the lights.

Buildings lined the northside of the square, one was an interesting purple color with Muffet scrolled on the top of the building in white. It stood out from the other two buildings next to it both looking like the rest of the town with wood panels and log structure. 

Sans pulled him past the sweet-smelling Muffet’s, waving hello to a large white dog outside of it jovially as they made their way to the next building. This one had a hanging sign that read-

“That’s The Inn Most People Who Come To Visit Snowdin Stay There If Their Families Don’t Have Room. Or Sometimes People Stay There Because It Is Their Home, Mweheheh.” Ziel smiled at Sans laugh, “Anyways, The Doggy Couple Dogamy and Dogaressa Own The Inn So If You Ever Need A Room, Which You Won’t, Then You Can Stay Here.”

He nodded giving his hand a squeeze before he was led to the next building almost looked exactly like the Inn. Looking back and forth between them he could only make out tiny differences, turning to Sans he saw he was watching him. A pale blue glow was on his cheeks when he was caught staring, clearing his throat he looked at the building in front of them.

“This Is The Town Store And Where We’ll ‘Hopefully’ Find You Some Clothes For You.” feeling a tug on his hand Ziel followed after Sans. “It’s Owned By Doggo, He Can Only See You If You Move Around. Otherwise, He’ll Think You Just Appeared Out Of Nowhere.”

He felt curious walking inside after Sans opened the door holding it for him to walk through. Inside the store was warm, the cold he hadn’t even noticed from outside slid down his bones causing a shiver to go up his spine. Looking around at the store he smiled in wonder at all the interesting things lying about the store.

Shelves lined the walls with produce and cans, racks and benches took up the center of the room with bags of food and fabric laid out. The lighting in the room was warm, towards the back of the store stood a dog monster bobbing his head as something behind him was playing music.

Following Sans further into the store, he couldn’t help but stare at the new monster tilting his head as the dog froze.

“I know you're there, it's one of you bone brothers right? Well start moving so I can start selling.” Doggo said, though he sounded gruff his tail was wagging and looked excited when Sans started swaying.

Ziel quickly followed the other skeleton and also started swaying and had to cover his mouth when the dog monster jumped as he ‘appeared’. He didn’t want Doggo to think he was laughing at him, he just found it amusing.

“Hello Doggo! I Have Brought My New Friend Here To Buy Some Clothes Would You Happen To Have Any In The Back?” Sans asked, pointing to a curtain behind the counter that must lead to where the clothes must be located.

The dog monster turned back to Sans cocking his head to the side, his ears perking, “Hi Sans, yeah should have a few things in his size might have to look around though. Lesser Dog is a great help with the staking stuff but organizing is not what we're best at.”

Ziel could see that seeing a few of the items behind the dog monster seemed to be all over the place. It must be hard to have a store when you can't see things unless they move. Lesser Dog must be another dog monster that helps him though which was nice of him.

“Oh Ok, Thank You So Much Doggo. Come Ziel We Should See About Finding You New Shoes.” The other skeleton grabbed his hand again leading him to the curtain holding it aside so he could slip past him.

“Make use of the changing room. We don't want another incident like we did with the Ice Caps.” Doggo called after them chuckling.

Before he could look back at the laughing dog monster, Sans had dropped the curtain, smiling at him with a light blush he moved passed him into the room. Now he really wanted to know what happened with these Ice Caps.

Shaking his head he took in the clothing room, it was the same size as the room out front. But with more shelves and racks all laden with different pieces of clothing of all shapes and sizes. In the far corner of the room was a stall that had a green curtain as a door, which must be the changing room. On one side of the wall was a row of different size shoes, Sans was standing there looking them over.

Curious at what he was looking at he walked over to stand next to him. Different size boots lined the wall, his sockets widened at one pair that looked like both his feet could fit it.

“Boots Would Be The Best Choice, That Way Snow, Water, or Rocks Cant Get In Your Shoe.” Sans told him before turning away from the shoes, “We Should Probably Find You Clothes First Though That Way We Can Get Boots That Match.”

Nodding along to what he said, Ziel looked around the room shuffling over to a rack that had shirts hanging from it. Sans moved over to another rack to start searching in it, the only problem was that he had no idea what size he should be looking for.

Looking down at the shirt he was wearing it was almost the right size but still baggy, turning to Sans to see him frowning at a green shirt he was holding up. “Sans, what size is this shirt?”

Putting back the shirt he turned to him looking him over, “Small…”

They stared at each other before Ziel let out a laugh, he didn’t know why he found it funny. The other skeleton stared at him confused but joined in his chuckling.

Wiping a blue tear from his eye socket he went back to looking for clothes to try. He had to agree with Doggo none of the clothes were organized as sizes seemed to be everywhere. Finding a few shirts to try, he hadn’t found anything that really caught his eye, that was until he spotted a silver button.

Curious he pulled out the shirt the button was attached to looking over the rich plum-colored turtleneck. It was incredibly soft to the touch and had a smooth ribbed pattern. From the collar of the turtleneck to the left shoulder of the sleeveless arm it had four silver buttons with a tree engraved into the surface.

He felt a smile cross his face as he checked the size happy to see that it was the right size. Excited by his find he headed over to Sans to show him, practically bouncing as he held it out for him to see.

“Sans look what I found.” He wiggled the shirt in front of him stopping when the other skeleton grabbed his hands so he could see it.

“Wowzers, That’s A Very Nice Shirt You Should Try It On.” Sans took the shirt from him as he nodded. “I Think We Have Enough Shirts For Now Why Don’t You Look For Some Shorts Or Pants. I’ll Go See If They Have Any Under Garments.”

“Ok!” Ziel said excitedly turning away from a blushing Sans, walking over to a shelf that looked like it had pants.

Shifting threw them he pulled out a pair that looked like four of him could fit inside, wondering what kind of monster would wear them he turned to ask the other skeleton. But Sans was frowning down at his phone looking upset he typed something on its screen before shoving it into his pocket.

Wanting to lift the skeletons spirits he looked back at the pants he was going to show him, smiling he held them up in front of him. “Sans, do you think these are my size?”

He smiled when Sans looked over at him to see what he wanted him to see, he was happy when the other skeletons' eyelights turned to stars letting out a laugh. “Mweheheheh, Ziel Those Are Too Big For You.”

“Aw, but they look like they would give me a lot of moving room.” He snickered, pleased that he was able to get Sans to smile.

Sans was meant to smile, not frowning and upset. Now with their purpose fulfilled he folded the large pair of pants and he replaced them on the shelf. Moving around he found a few pairs of pants that looked like they would work. Picking up his small pile he made his way back to where Sans was holding up a pair of white shorts.

They looked small, Ziel though was more curious at why the other skeleton's face was glowing blue. Placing the pants down with the shirts he moved over to Sans taking the shorts from him, causing the flushed skeleton to jump trying to take them back from him.

Dancing out of the way of his grabbing hands, Ziel laughed holding the shorts up to his hips. It was hard to tell if they would fit or not but holding them to him he was surprised at how short they were compared to the pair he was wearing. Interested in finding out he dodged Sans again smiling at the whine the other skeleton made as he added them to his pile. Happy with himself, he turned to hug Sans as he tried again to retrieve the shorts.

“Friend Ziel Those Are Too Small You Shouldn’t Show So Much Leg.” Sans cried waving his arms to try to grab his new shorts.

Laughing he swung the other skeleton around getting him to join him in laughing, he didn’t really see the problem with the shorts. Weren’t shorts meant to be, well…short? What did it matter if people saw his legs, they were just bone anyways.

“But Sans if we find boots that work with the shorts then no one will even see my leg bones.” He said placing Sans back on his feet giving him a smile trying to hide his insecurity about his legs from him. He walked over to where he had been looking at the shorts, maybe there were more of them here.

Sans sighed behind him moving to help him look for more clothes. Finding a few different size shorts, none as small as the one Sans found, Sans helped him take his pile of clothing over to the small fitting room.

Placing them on a chair sitting in a corner he hung the shirts from a hook on the wall so that he wouldn’t have to mess with the hangers. Sans closed the curtain behind him telling him to come out and show him the clothes he tried on.

With the curtain closed, it made the changing room seem even smaller, the light that was above him was dim. Turning around to take off his shirt he stopped as he spotted himself in a mirror hanging on the back wall.

It was only the second time he had seen himself and still, he found it odd to see. Pulling his shirt over his head, he took the time to look over his body. The smooth white bones seemed to glow in the dim light, but what really caught his eye was the glowing soul hidden behind his ribs.

There he was, his true self, locked away like a bird in a cage of bone. He watched it flutter as though pulsing like a heart would. Blinking at the thought, a heart, what was a heart and how did he know what one looked like. Shaking his head he brought up his hand to touch the ribs that covered his true self.

It was odd to see the four-point shape of his soul, the dark bone of his hand stood out even more now with it so close to his light.

“Friend Ziel Are You Doing Alright In There?” His socket widened as his soul brightened at the sound of Sans voice. Did it do that every time he heard the other skeleton's voice? Did it brighten and glow when he heard Papyrus’s voice?

“I’m fine, just looking at my soul.” He called back to Sans, frowning in worry at the choking noise he made. “Are you alright?”

“I-I Am Al-Alright!” Sans voice sounded higher in pitch and had him look back at the closed curtain. “You Should Not Look At Your Soul In A Public Place.”

Now he was simply confused, why was it a bad thing to look at one's soul. Shrugging it off as being one of those things monsters just didn’t do, he reached for the first shirt to try.

Pulling the green shirt over his head and looking in the mirror he didn’t think he liked it very much. But not wanting to let Sans down he turned around to slide the curtain open, revealing a blushing Sans. Stepping out of the small room he looked around to see what had caused the glow on the other skeletons face.

Finding nothing that could have caused he turned back to Sans to see him looking at him over frowning, “Mweh, I Like The Color But It Doesn’t Seem To Be A Good Fit For You…Though It Does Look Nice With Your Eye.”

He nodded, he did agree the color did look nice with his teal eyelight. But the cut of the shirt didn’t feel right…whatever that meant. Sans turned him around to go back into the changing room to try on some more.

After a few rounds of trying on shirts, they had found a few that would work which Sans held onto for him. When he got to the plum-colored turtleneck shirt, he was a little tired of trying on clothes. But he unbuttoned the silver buttons opening up the neck, it made it easier to slip the sleeveless shirt over his head. Buttoning it back up it left glimpses of his clavicle all the way to his bar shoulder. The neck was closed, comfortably encircling his vertebra in the soft fabric.

The body of the shirt was nicely fitted to his ribs, the pattern on the cloth hiding the outline of his bones. But it was loose around his waist, leaving it to flow down to his hip bones. The purple color looked beautiful next to both the white of his humerus and the black of his forearms. The color also made his eyelight look even brighter and more noticeable.

Pleased with the look of the shirt, it was by far the best one he had tried on. Excited to show Sans he threw open the curtain to show the other skeleton, watching as his blue eyelights widened. Stepping out of the room he did a turn for him, happy to show off his new shirt.

“Wowzers Ziel That Shirt Looks Perfect On You.” Sans clapped his hands together looking him over. “Can You Move Alright In It?”

Curiously tilting his head remembering that clothes had to be functional as well, not just nice looking. Twisting and bending his body he was happy as the shirt moved with him, not hindering him and the buttons didn’t get stuck in his bones as he stretched and moved.

“I think it will work great, it's my favorite one,” Ziel said proudly that the shirt he picked had turned out to be a good one.

Sans nodded smiling at him as he touched the hem of it, “I’m Glad, It’s Good To Find Clothes That Both Look Good And Don’t Constrain Your Movements.” Letting go of his shirt he turned him around, “Now Go Try On Some Shorts And Pants.”

Laughing as he was shoved inside he kept the shirt on as he slipped his feet out of the tennis shoes. Pushing his borrowed shorts down he folded them and set them to the side with his shirt so that they wouldn’t get mixed with the clothes laying around.

Letting out a sigh he picked up the first pair of pants, they were nice if not a bit loose around the waist. He might need to get a belt if he got this pair, when he stepped out to show Sans he thought the same frowning down at the jeans.

Trying on pants and shorts seemed to be even worse than the shirts. At least with the shirts, he could just pull them off but with pants, he had to force some pairs off while others slid off as soon as he pulled them up. It seemed looking for pants was the hardest thing for skeletons, what with them being only bone most clothes weren’t made for a being that didn’t have body mass.

He was at least able to find three pairs of jeans that worked with the help of a belt, as well as a few pairs of shorts. But he had saved the white short shorts for last, he felt mischievous as he held them. Sliding them up his legs he let out a chuckle just imagining the look on the other skeletons face.

To his surprise, they actually fit better than the ones that he had tried on earlier. They were shorter though, ending at least a four inches from his pelvic bone. The white of the cloth stood out against the black of his bones and the plum purple of his shirt.

Looking in the mirror he liked how it contrasted, standing out from all the dark colors but matched the color of his white bones. Though it did show off a lot of leg like Sans said it would, he couldn’t help but grin.

Turning towards the curtain he pulled it open, watching as Sans eyes went from his grinning face down to his legs. Ziel chuckled as a light blue glow appeared on the other skeleton's face. Moving around to see how well they moved he was happy to feel no restrictions. Unlike the pants when he bent over they didn’t pull and tighten on his legs, Sans made a weird noise though.

Standing back up the shorts didn’t bunch up, instead they slid down back into place. Moving his shirt around it hid a fair bit of the shorts only leaving the legs to be seen. Turning back to Sans with a smile only to see the other skeleton looking away from him, he seemed to be mumbling something.

Snickering he moved closer to Sans taking his hand, “Do you like them? I think they fit really nicely.”

“W-well Maybe We Can Find Some Tall Boots For You To Wear To Hide Your Legs…” Sans said still not meeting his eye taking back his hand, Ziel felt his soul drop. Clearing his throat he looked back into the changing room, “We Should Return The Clothes We’re Not Getting To Where We Found Them. That Way We Help Doggo Out.” Keeping his eyes from straying down Sans turned to the changing room.

Nodding his head he felt a little sad at how his friend was acting about his new clothes, he moved to help him sort out the mess. Trying to push the odd feeling in his chest down, he watched fascinated as Sans used his phone to store the clothes he had been wearing.

Replacing the clothes took time but once they were done it was more organized than it had been when they had started. They quickly went over to the shoes again at the other side of the room, placing the clothes they were getting down on a bench Sans made him sit down.

“We’ll Have To Find Some Tall Boots Or At Least Ones That Come Up To Your Knee,” Sans said, shuffling over to a shelf, Ziel didn’t see why they had to hide his legs though. He felt the dropping feeling crawl its way up his throat.

Watching the other skeleton pull out a pair of boots he placed them in front of Ziel, “Sans…Are my legs ugly? Is that why we have to hide them?”

He felt self-conscious now trying to cover his legs with his hands, Sans stopped from kneeling down in front of him. The other skeleton stared at him with wide eyes, “What? Why Would You Think Your Legs Are Ugly Friend Ziel?”

Ziel ran his hands down his dark femurs, “Because you keep saying we need to hide them and that I shouldn’t show my legs. Is it because they're different? Am I not supposed to have black bones?”

Sans took his hands into his holding his dark phalanges up to his face, “Your Dark Bones Aren’t Ugly Ziel, Their Beautiful And Uniquely You. I’ve Never Seen Bones Like Yours Before And I’m Sorry I Made You Feel Uncomfortable, It’s My Fault You Think Something Is Wrong With Showing Your Legs.” He looked sad as he lowered their joined hands letting go to touch his leg. “It’s Silly, But Your Legs Just Look Like Your Wearing Socks…For Us Monsters It’s The Same As Showing Your Underclothes. But These Are Not Socks, These Are Just How Your Legs Look And You Should Feel Comfortable Showing Them.”

Ziel smiled softly at Sans as he gave him a determined look, “I Won't Let Anyone Tell You Its Wrong To Show Your Legs Not Even Myself! So If You Find A Pair Of Shoes Or Clothes That Show Them Off I’ll Support You A Hundred Percent.”

Looking into the other skeleton's eyes he felt better the feeling that had been building inside of his chest vanished, leaning forward he wrapped his arms around his neck, “Thank you Sans…” he whispered against Sans head rubbing his cheek against him. He let out a sigh as his friend wrapped his arms around him to hug him back.

“Of Course, What Are Friends For.” Pulling back from the hug Sans gave him a wide smile. “Now We Should Probably Find You Some Shoes Before Doggo Closes On Us, Mweheheh.”

Chuckling Ziel reached down for the boots Sans had brought over for him to try. They were brown and thick, slipping them on they went up to his knee but the foot area was too wide causing his foot to move. It took a few more pairs of shoes before they found two that actually worked.

The first pair were black ankle boots that had grey fur inlay, making them warm but also soft against his bones. They also looked great with his legs, at least that’s what Sans said. As he walked around to get used to the thick two-inch heel the boot had.

The second pair were white thigh-high boots that fit like a glove, the heel was thinner than the other pair but the same two inches. A zipper was on the inside of his leg finishing off with a button at the top to secure the top of the boots in place. They were surprisingly easy to move around in, though the first time he took a step he had lost his balance crashing into Sans.

But after that tiny mishap, he had walked around the room easily, they felt light as he moved around the room. The sound of the heel-clicking with every step becoming lighter as he tried to be as quiet as he could. Stopping in front of the mirror in the changing room he smiled, turning to look himself over.

The white of the boots matched his shorts, and there was a space between the two that had three inches of his femurs showing. Happy with his new clothes he spun to look over at Sans who was holding his new clothes and shoes.

Wanting to help he quickly moved back to him, the click of his heels against the wood floor coming back since he wasn’t watching his steps. Taking the clothes from his friend's arms he smiled at him as he followed Sans out of the back room.

Placing the clothes on the counter in front of Doggo he remembered to sway so the dog monster could see him.

“That’ll be 500g including the clothes your friends wearing.” He said handing the clothes back to Sans who was pulling something from his phone's inventory.

Ziel’s eye narrowed at the small gold coins that he pulled out, placing them into Doggos hand. Realizing Sans was paying for his clothes he felt guilty as he looked at the pile of new clothes he was storing them into his phone's inventory. Touching the soft material of his shirt he followed after Sans who waved goodbye to the other monster.

Once outside he could see it was darker, fewer monsters wondering about and it was a lot quieter. Grabbing a hold of Sans he followed after him, “I’m sorry you paid for my clothes…”

The other skeleton stopped walking to look at him confused, “You Don’t Have To Be Sorry Ziel. I Wanted To Buy You Clothes, I Figured Since You Weren’t Wearing Any When We Found You, That You Didn’t Have Any G To Pay With. So It’s No Trouble.”

Nodding he still felt bad for having Sans pay for them, letting it go for now he would have to find a way to make this G so that he could pay him back. A chiming sound came from Sans pocket making them both look down at it as the other skeleton pulled out his phone.

Ziel couldn’t see the name on the screen but whoever it was had Sans' smile vanish as he let out a sigh. Typing something back to whomever it was who contacted him he stuffed his phone back into his pocket.

“We’ll It Looks Like We Will Have To Make A Stop Before We Can Go Home And Pick Up My Brother,” Sans said, letting out a sad sigh, turning he started through the snow again.

Following him Ziel gave him a curious look, the other skeleton looked upset, “Are we going to the lab? Is Papyrus Ok?” He felt worry fill him at the thought of something happening to the taller brother.

Sans shook his head stopping in front of Muffet’s, “No Papyrus Isn’t At The Lab Anymore, He’s In Here.”

Looking up at the building as he moved to follow the other skeleton to the door, Sans didn’t look like he wanted to go inside. Now even more worried for the missing brother he watched him open the door.

A blast of warm and sweet air came out to greet them as they stepped inside, Ziel’s eye was instantly drawn to a chuckling monster towards the back.

“Ahuhuhu~ Come On In dearies, I want to meet our new friend.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the story is caught up with the original lol  
> Let me know what you guys think, do you like this version better or the other?  
> [Tumblr](https://blamefulseas.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/blamefulsea)


	7. Muffet's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Ziel stop at Muffet's to pick up Papyrus they end up having to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your wonderful comments and kudos, they mean a lot to me. 💜 Also if you have any questions or whatnot feel free to ask me.  
> Beta read by Luckythedragonet

“Ahuhuhu~ Come On In dearies, I want to meet our new friend.” The Spider monster behind the bar smiled at them as Sans led the way further inside.

Glancing around as they moved closer, the large room was lit with a warm light. Four sets of booths were set up against the right wall; one of them had a dog monster that looked to be sleeping. A few spiders scuttled across the table, cleaning up around the monster, some picking up used glasses while others whipped down the table. In the center of the room was a long thin table with stools and chairs scattered around it. Two smaller round tables sat closer to the bar, one of them even had cards laid out like someone had been playing a game and left them there.

His new boots clicked against the brown wood floor, it looked well used and even groaned in some places as they walked. Looking up from the floor, he noticed two other monsters were also there, and a happy looking fish was talking to a sad-looking bird monster. He glanced away as they stopped talking, seeming to notice them as well.

Looking back at the monster who had called them in, he moved behind Sans as she gave them a fanged smile, placing the lower set of hands-on her hip. He felt shy as she looked at them, especially him. Adjusting her glasses with one hand while another set of hands were cleaning a cup with a rag, he was amazed how she was able to do all of this when he still had trouble walking most times.

Spotting a familiar orange hoodie from the corner of his eye, excitement filled him at seeing Papyrus even though he did look to be sleeping. Sans, though, seemed less happy to see his brother, let out a tired sigh he frowned at the sleeping skeleton.

“Well don’t just stand there have a seat dearie~ it’ll be a while before that bag of bones wakes up,” Muffet said gesturing to the two stools closest to Papyrus, she set down the cup she had been cleaning to adjust her purple vest moving to stand in front of them.

Hoisting himself onto the barstool next to Papyrus, he smiled at the new monster who looked at him just as curiously. Sans took longer to sit, letting out a groan before he took the seat next to him.

“So what’s your name sweet~ you wouldn’t happen to be the monster these sugar skulls have taken in, are you?” she giggled, folding her hands in front of her, he quickly glanced up at her right shoulder. She, too, had her name and stats listed there in glitching text. He had yet to ask the brothers if that was normal…

“Hello Muffet, Yes This Is Ziel, The Skeleton Monster We Found In The Woods A Few Days Ago. Ziel, This Is Muffet, She’s The Owner Of The Café.” Sans introduced him to her, seeming to be happy again.

“Hello,” he swung his legs, feeling shy again under her five purple eyes. “Thank you for the cider yesterday; it was delicious.”

She seemed pleased at his words, giving him a broader smile, “It’s nice to finally meet you, Ziel, and your very welcome dearie~ I’m surprised Papyrus remembered to give it to you. You sleeping for so long really made this lazy skeleton worry.”

Ziel started wringing his hands in his lap, he knew the brothers had been worried but to hear that Papyrus and Sans had both told others how they felt made him feel warm inside. “I’m incredibly lucky they found me… I feel as if I would be lost without them by my side.” That and probably still out in the snow, he turned his head to look at Sans to see him smiling at him.

“Ahuhuhu~ well, aren’t you sweet. How about another spider cider while you wait for Papyrus? You can, of course, have anything else you may like.” She suggested handing him a slip of paper.

Turning back to her, he curiously took it from her hands, seeing that it had writing on it, it was a menu! Looking excitedly back at Sans to see if it was alright, he was surprised to see the other skeleton looking put out at the thought of eating here.

“I Don’t Know, We Should Probably Carry Brother Home…” He seemed unsure as he looked over at the still sleeping Papyrus.

Muffet giggled, placing a set of her hands on the bar, “Come on, Sans, we know how last time went, besides you don’t want to deprive Ziel the chance at trying new things, do you?”

Sans turned to meet his eye, seeing how excited he was looking at the menu and then back at him hopefully, he let out a defeated sigh, “I Suppose Not, I’m Sorry Ziel We Will Just Have To Do With Muffet’s Food Tonight. We’ll Have Taco’s Tomorrow Though, Ok.”

Nodding enthusiastically, he looked back at the menu in his hands, excited to see what else Muffet had to offer. He didn’t see the look Muffet gave Sans, placing her hands on her hips with a huff.

There were so many options, and he didn’t know what any of them were, only recognizing the spider cider. Sans must know what they were, so he handed the menu over to him. He shuffled around in his seat leaning into the other skeleton to read over his shoulder.

“Sans, I don’t know what these things are…” he rubbed his head against the skeleton's shoulder pad, getting a chuckle from him as he stared down at the paper.

“Don’t Worry Friend Ziel, I Can Order For You If You Want,” Sans suggested, smiling kindly at him.

Ziel smiled brightly nodding; the other skeleton would know what tasted good. Sitting back up in his stool, he looked over at Muffet to see her watching them holding a pad of paper and pencil close to her chest.

“You two are too cute~ so Sans, what can I get the both of you.” Muffet cooed at them, getting them both to blush blue.

Sans cleared his throat, sitting up straight, “We’ll Both Have A Milkshake, And We’ll Also Have A Spider Donut, Please.”

Muffet wrote down their order nodding with a smile, taking the menu back from Sans with one of her other hands. “Alrighty! I'll go take care of your orders now then; it should only take a few minutes.”

Smiling at them, she headed towards a door behind the bar, a noise from Papyrus had them both look away from her to the sleeping skeleton. He was still passed out, and he let out grumbling noises as he turned his head to face them.

Turning back to Sans, he noticed the once smiling skeleton was now looking sadly at his brother. Placing his hand on his, he gently squeezed it, letting his magic reach for him offering comfort watching worriedly as Sans blue eyes looked into his.

“I’m sorry… I Just Wish Brother Wouldn’t Do This, If He Would Just Talk About His Problems Instead Of Drinking Honey Then Maybe....” Sans let out a sigh, turning his hand around to hold Ziels hand back. 

“Maybe he was just tired today.” He hadn’t known the brothers that long, really only knowing Papyrus for a short time and Sans for a full day now. But still, he wanted to help them as much as they helped him.

They had shown so much care for an unknown like him, both of the brothers took care of him in their own way. Even when Papyrus seemed scared of him, he had not cast him out; instead, he had bathed and fed him. Sans too had taken care of him, teaching him new things and providing with things, stuff he didn't even know he needed.

Ziel wanted to offer what comfort he could; he did the only thing that made him feel better. Leaning into Sans's side, he laid his head on his shoulder, hoping that just his close presence at least made the other skeleton feel he was there for him.

“Maybe… But You Don’t Need To Worry About Our Problems Ziel. This Is Something That Always Seems To Happen.” Sans said, leaning his head on top of his.

“Even if it is, I still wish to help you both; you’ve done a lot for me. I want to return the favor.” He knew that it wasn’t his problem, but he cared deeply for the brothers.

Sans let out a chuckle, lifting his head, Ziel stared up at him with wide sockets to see him smiling again. “Thank You, Ziel.”

He felt warmed by those three words, sitting back in his seat, smiling back at him, happy to see him smiling he canceled his magic as he pulled his hand back. The back door opened, letting Muffet back into the room, holding two tall glasses. Staring wide-eyed as they were placed in front of them, two spiders followed behind her scuttling across the bar to lower a plate down with their food.

“There you go, dearies~ Let me know how it tastes, Ziel,” Muffet said happily, giving them both a fanged smile.

Looking at their food, he wondered if now was a good time to try using his tongue to taste the food, looking from Muffet, who had gone back to cleaning a glass, to Sans who was already drinking his milkshake. He decided he might as well try maybe it would make the food taste even better, he just hoped his soul wouldn’t dissolve it before he got the chance.

With little thought, he felt his soul send magic up into his mouth once again feeling it fill the empty space, forming it into a tongue he reached for his milkshake staring at the strange white stuff that came out of the glass. Wanting to try that first, he used his finger to swipe some of the whipped cream from the top. 

Feeling eyes on him, he turned to see Sans watching him curiously as he brought up the whipped cream cover finger to his mouth. Sticking his tongue out he licked the fluffy white sweetness off, eye-widening at the taste.

Smiling excitedly at Sans, who smiled back, he turned back to his drink, taking hold of the straw this time he couldn’t wait to see what this tasted like. Leaning down, he took a sip, only for nothing to come out. Confused he tried again this time, sucking harder on the straw, he let out a shocked noise as the frozen creamy milk that filled his mouth.

His soul quickly feeding off the magic that was in the drink, but not fast enough that he didn’t at least get a taste of the treat. Letting out a pleased hum, he closed his eyes in bliss only to open them again at the spider monster’s giggle.

Pulling back from the straw, he smiled widely up at Muffet, “This is delicious. Muffet, thank you!”

He felt so energized his soul almost felt like it was buzzing with magic. It was as close to full his soul had felt since being here.

“Of course, dearie, glad to see you enjoying it. Ahuhu~” She did look rather pleased with herself.

Wiggling with energy, he looked over at the plate that had the spider donuts. They were adorable with a light purple base glaze and intricate web-like design done in white. Picking one up, he looked it over in interest, the donut itself was light and fluffy. Wanting to see what it tasted like he finally took a bite, the sweet pastry taste made him moan this time. Swaying side to side as he took another bite, letting out more happy noises.

“Mweheheh, It Seems You Have A Sweet Tooth Ziel,” Sans said, letting out a chuckle picking up his donut.

“I do?” he asked, swallowing his bite sad to see the pastry was almost gone. He wondered if he did have a sweet tooth inside his mouth, it would explain why he liked them so much.

Finishing off his donut, he started swinging his legs, his soul feeling fuller than it had been filling him with energy. A thud sounded as his boot covered feet accidentally kicked the wood side of the bar. Muffet narrowed her eyes at him, lowering the cup she was cleaning, sheepishly he tucked and crossing his legs over each other to stop from swinging them not wanting to get that look again.

He smiled, though when Sans laughed at him as he cowered from the spider monsters look. Looking down he pulled his milkshake closer to him, taking a sip as the door of the cafe opened. The sound of a large group of people entering had him sit up from his slouch to look over his shoulder.

A group of different size rabbits in armor had entered making their way to the long middle table, and he watched them curiously as Muffet came out from behind the bar to take their orders.

Turning to Sans, who was also watching the group, “Who are they?”

Sans gave him a surprised look before remembering he was new and probably didn’t know who these monsters were. “Their Royal Guard Part Of The Sentries That Keep An Eye Out For Any Human That Pass Through Snowdin.”

“Human?” Turning back around, he looked down at his shake as a feeling he couldn’t describe raced through his soul.

“You Know Humans; It’s Up To The Royal Guard To Capture Them So That We Can Break The Barrier And Go To The Surface.” The way Sans said it made it sound like all monsters should know… but he didn’t.

Glancing over at Papyrus he wished he were awake so he could ask him, not because he didn’t think Sans wouldn’t tell him. The other skeleton would probably gladly tell him everything, but because the taller brother wanted him to hide where he was from. How was he to know how much a Ruin monster would know…

Taking a drink of his milkshake he hummed nodding at Sans just to let him know he understood. Inside he felt his fluttering soul tighten, he didn’t like lying to the other skeleton.

When he went to ask a question about what they did with the humans, they were interrupted by a new monster. One of the rabbits had come over, her eyes looked very odd and they only seemed to focus on Sans.

"Hey Sansy, what are you doing here? Come to pay your brother’s tab?" She only glanced briefly over at Ziel as she leaned against the bar next to Sans.

The other skeleton tried to scooch his stool away from the rabbit, "O-oh Hello Drunk Bunny, Um No, I'm Here To Pick Up Papyrus. But I Wanted To Treat My Friend Ziel To Some Of Muffet's Food."

"Your such a nice brother Sans and so cute too. Do you want to join me at our table, I'm sure your friend won't mind." She said, giving him a smile that had him gripping his cup.

He didn’t know what to make of this monster. Why did she care if Sans was there to pay Papyrus's tab, couldn’t she see that she was making the other skeleton feel uncomfortable. Was that really her name?

Judging by how she was acting, he wouldn't put it past her being drunk. Considering she kept trying to get closer to Sans when he didn't want her that close to his face. Also, what was up with her eyes, she kept blinking like something was caught in them.

Her smile was starting to bother him; the longer he looked at it. Seeing movement by Sans's arm, his eye narrowed to see the brown bunny had placed one of her hands on his arm. 

He had no idea why seeing her touching Sans bothered him, but the last straw was when Sans looked at him. His blue eyelights were smaller at the rabbit’s invitation to sit with her.

The same feeling from last night crawled up his spine. His soul felt boiling as he turned his attention to the she monster. The way she spoke, the way she smiled at Sans, not even seeing how uncomfortable she was making him.

She needed to leave… Sans was meant to smile and be happy. 

She needed to disappear… Pain started to grow in his left socket.

This thing needed to be deleted… the hand that was gripping his glass caused a crack to make its way up the cup.

Ziel would not let this thing continue to touch his friend… his vision was going dark and _red_ ** _._**

_“It must be… Destroyed…”_

"Hey, nice legs, you new around here?" 

His world brightened as the voice snapped him back, turning his head away he was met with a sleepy grinning Papyrus. 

"Brother Finally You’re Awake! Ziel And I Have Been Waiting A Long Time For You." Sans shouted at the lazy skeleton still slumped over the bar. 

“Heh, sorry, bro, was just catching some _bees; it's_ been a long day,” Papyrus said, sitting up he stretched, letting out a yawn.

Sans scoffed, crossing his arms, “There Were No Bees Involved With What You Were Doing, And You Know Ziel Is New Around Here.”

Ziel was too busy looking up at the other skeleton, his eye wide in shock. What had come over him? Had he really thought such dark thoughts about a person he didn’t know? No, no, he couldn’t have and yet…

What would have happened had Papyrus not woken up? What could he have done to the rabbit that was now walking away, pouting. Would he have used his red magic on her? The thought of what that magic could do caused a shiver to go down his spine. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath if he had released that magic here in this world who knows what could have happened. He could have hurt not just Drunk Bunny, but also Sans and Papyrus and everyone else in this build… maybe even further.

“Ziel Your Hand!” Sans’ cry had him come back to himself, looking down at the hand that was still gripping the glass.

Melted ice cream spilled out of the broken cup, covering his hand in its sweet sticky mess. Letting go of it, the whole glass tipped over as the glass itself was cracked all the way around.

“Hey Muffet, think you could spare a washrag. The kid’s glass cracked in half.” Papyrus called over to the spider monster.

Narrowing her eyes at the grinning skeleton, they widened as she took in the cup that once held his milkshake. “Oh, my dearie, are you alright? None of the shards cut you, did they?”

“I think I’m alright; I don’t know if I got cut…” Even if he had, he deserved it for almost hurting his friends.

Sans took the rag away from Muffet as she offered it to him, taking his sticky hand into his gloved ones. “It’s Ok Ziel If There Is A Cut I Can Heal It For You.”

He felt his soul drop at Sans’ words; he didn’t mean to cause him trouble; he had only wanted to protect him. He watched the other skeleton clean his hand of the melted shake, checking it for any signs of an injury, but luckily there weren’t any cuts.

“It’s just so odd these cups have been banged about by the Bunny patrol and have never broke,” Muffet said as a group of spiders came to take away the broken glass. “But even odder is that Milkshake shouldn’t have melted like that…”

“Eh, accidents happen.” Papyrus shrugged, picking up the bear-shaped bottle sitting in front of him to take a drink only to groan as it was empty. “Hey Muffet, wouldn’t mind getting me another one of these would you, for the road? Oh yeah, can you add my brother and Ziel’s meal to my tab.”

“Papyrus You Know Honey Is Bad For You,” Sans called to his brother as he finished cleaning up Ziel’s hand. “And Pay Your Tab To Miss Muffet.”

The taller skeleton didn’t look all that bothered by the glares he was receiving from Muffet and Sans, sending a wink at Ziel, “Aw come on bro, it’s not very sweet of you to deprive a man of his honey. Besides, Muffet doesn’t mind, do you, Muffet?”

The spider monster gave him a bland look, crossing her arms before letting out a sigh. Shaking her head she walked away to the other side of the bar to grab another bottle of honey and sliding it down the bar. “Whatever, but you better pay up next time.”

“Thanks, Muffet, you’re the best.” He called to her, picking up the bottle and stuffing it into his hoodie. “Well, you two ready to go home.”

Pushing back their stools they both waved goodbye to Muffet who called after them, “You can come back any time dearies~”

Following Papyrus out into the cold night air, they started their way home. Wearing boots that actually fit his feet made the journey more comfortable but he still took ahold of Sans's hand. The older brother was shuffling along behind them, watching them as they neared the brother's home.

The string of lights across the roof made the house stand out in the dark, like a beacon to his tired soul. It had been a long day, and he had seen and done so much that he was ready to fall into the nest of blankets on the floor. 

Once inside the house, he took his boots off alongside Sans following after him as he moved into the living room. He watched sadly as his nest of pillows and blankets from last night's sleepover were picked up. Letting out a tired sigh, he moved to help the other skeleton clean up the mess they had left that morning. Papyrus shuffled into the room only to flop down onto the couch, a sucker in his mouth he let out a groan as he stretched his legs out. 

"Papyrus You Could At Least Help Us." Sans scolded his brother helping Ziel fold a large blanket.

"No can do bro, too busy checking out Ziels outfit." He looked up from where he was picking up one of the pillows, and Papyrus was indeed looking at him. "Nice clothes, buddy, surprised Sans let you get those shorts, but they do make your legs look nice." 

He felt pleased at the compliment, stopping to turn around in a circle to show off his new clothes smiling. The lazy skeleton nodded, giving him a thumbs up.

"Thank you Papy, Alphys said I should get clothes that fit. Sans didn’t like my shorts at first, but he let me have them." He told him, sending a blushing Sans a happy smile.

Papyrus stood up from the couch, walking over to his brother giving him a proud look, placing his hand on his shoulder. "Good job, bro." 

Sans mouth dropped open before closing it, narrowing his eyes at his brother, "Papyrus!"

"Well, it's been a long day, I'm off to bed." He said moving passed his outraged brother going up the stairs.

"Papyrus At Least Take Something Upstairs With You!" Sans called after him raising a pile of blankets above his head.

"Good night Papy." Ziel smiled at the taller skeleton retreating back, getting a wave in return as he shuffled to his room.

Once his door was closed, Sans let out a groan lower his arms, still holding the blankets. Chuckling Ziel picked up the pillows, and made his way over to the other skeleton to gently bump his shoulder against his.

Sans gave him a small smile before heading up the stairs too. Quickly following after him, he placed the pillows down next to Sans as he put the blankets in the cupboard. He waited patiently just watching him, he really didn't know what to do with himself. Should he go back downstairs to sleep on the couch, looking over the rail, he didn’t see the blanket he had before anywhere.

Maybe Sans will tell him… looking back at the other skeleton, he saw he was done. Leaving out a pillow outside his room, he waved Ziel to follow him into the bathroom.

"Here You Go Ziel You Can Have This Toothbrush." Standing in front of the sink Sans handed him a strange stick.

Taking it, he watched the other skeleton pick up another toothbrush. Watching what he did, Ziel copied the steps of brushing his teeth. Letting out chuckles as the bristles touched certain parts in his mouth.

Clearing his mouth of toothpaste, as Sans had, he followed after him as he was led outside his room.

"We Don't Have Another Bed, And I'm Sure The Couch Isn't That Soft So You Can Sleep With Me." He explained to him picking up the pillow he had left outside.

Glad he wouldn't have to leave his friends' side; he followed him into his room, closing the door behind him. It was spotless, which was the first thing he noticed, the blue walls were also very Sans. There was only one window in the room that looked out towards the forest behind the house. Next to it was another door that must be a closet.

There were some paper posters scattered around the walls of the room, most of them space themed though one was a Napstaton poster. On a table near the bed were different figurine toys; they seemed to be reenacting some type of strategy. Movement on the spaceship styled bed had him turn to face where Sans was placing the pillow next to his.

"There You Can Sleep Right Next To Me," he said, patting the pillow he slid off his bed with an excited smile. Pulling out his phone, he opened his inventory to take out the clothes they got him. "Here Why Don't You Get Ready For Bed, I'll Get Changed In The Bathroom And Say Night To Papyrus."

Giving a nod, he watched him take out cloth from under his pillow before leaving the room.

"I suppose getting ready for bed means to change clothes." He said to the empty room, looking through his clothes, he found the softer ones Sans called pajamas. 

Stripping out of his clothes, he carefully folded them before slipping into his pajamas. It wasn’t anything special like his shirt. But it was soft as he pulled the long white shirt over his head. Letting it drop the rest of the way it ended mid-upper thigh. Still wearing the boxers, he borrowed from Sans, he decided to put on a new pair that the other skeleton had remembered to pick up.

Finally done he didn’t know what to do, looking towards the door Sans still wasn't back yet. Glancing at the bed, he started to feel tired, the day feeling too long. Climbing on the bed he crawled over to his pillow before pulling back the covers. Laying down on his back, he let out a sigh staring at the ceiling.

Little plastic things were attached to the ceiling, scattered all over the place, “I wonder what those are?”

“The Glow Stars, Papy Put Them Up For Me,” Sans voice caused him to jump, he hadn’t heard him come into the room. The other skeleton looked embarrassed as he closed the door to his room, “I-I Didn’t Like The Dark When I Was A Baby Bones.”

“Glowing stars?” Ziel asked looking curiously back up at them. He wanted to distract Sans from the thought of the dark, hearing how nervous the other skeleton sounded.

“Yeah! Let Me Show You!” With a flick of the light switch, Sans plunged the room in darkness before joining him under the covers. “See.”

He could see, the little objects on the ceiling were now glowing small lights scattered across the ceiling. He stared wide-eyed at them in amazement as he rolled over closer to Sans, laying his head on the other skeleton's shoulder.

“Pretty like little souls…” They did look just like his soul; no wonder Sans felt so comforted by them; it was like he wasn’t alone.

“Mweheheh, That’s Not What Souls Look Like Ziel.” Sans chuckle bounced his head before settling.

“Oh…” Maybe his soul was different from Sans and other monsters. He just hoped they didn’t look like the ones he had felt in the darkness. Those melting, broken things that hardly kept their bodies together. But being pressed so close to Sans, he didn’t feel the familiar feeling he had gotten from those beings.

“Didn’t They Teach You In School, Wait Maybe There Aren’t Any Schools In The Ruins… Are There?” He shook his head at Sans's question, and he didn’t want to lie to him verbally.

Gripping the other skeletons shirt, he turned his head away from the glowing stars pressing his face into his shoulder. He hoped Papyrus figured his stuff out soon. He didn’t want to continue lying to his friends.

“Well That Certainly Explains A Lot, But Don’t Worry Ziel, Papy And I Are Here To Help You. So If You Ever Have A Question Or Get Confused By Something You Can Just Ask Us.” He felt comforted by Sans's words smiling into his shoulder.

“Ok, thank you, Sans.” He said, looking up into the other skeletons face.

Sans smiled back down at him, “Of Course, What Are Friends For! But We Should Probably Get Some Sleep, I Have Patrol Tomorrow And Papyrus Wants To Take You To Go See Undyne So She Can Make Sure Your All Right.”

Papyrus had mentioned this Undyne before; maybe she would be the one that helps him figure his stuff out. Sleepily nodding, he laid his head back down on Sans's shoulder, pressing closer into his side, “Ok, good night Sans.”

“Mweh, Good Night Ziel See You In The Morning.” He replied, sounding just as tired as Ziel felt. Closing his eyes, it didn’t take long until he was asleep snuggled up close to his friend.

*****

Papyrus

*****

Walking home from Muffet’s, he watched his brother walk hand in hand with Ziel. They did look cute together. But his mind was on what happened earlier…

He had been having such a sweet dream until that dark intent touched him. At first, he thought it was the anomaly, but the force of this energy was different. Destructive, not evil, but still a very dark intent to end something.

Opening his eyes, he had been surprised to see the intent coming from Ziel… the sweet monster's face looked different, sharper. His teal eyelight had shrunk down to a pinprick in the dark void of his socket. But what caught his eye was the red magic that was admitting from the hand clasped around a glass. The magic itself seemed to break and shatter the cup, eating away at it and melting the drink inside. Which shouldn’t really be possible… it being magical itself.

He looked around them to see what had caused the change to happen, only spotting Drunk Bunny making his bro feel uncomfortable. That is when he realized the dark intent was for the she monster, and looking at Ziel’s face, he knew that if he didn’t do something soon, the smaller skeleton would.

He had noticed the new clothes he wore and decided to see if he could surprise the kid into coming back to himself…Luckily it had work. He had moved them along as quickly as he could not wanting them to think anything was wrong. But he had seen the devastated look in the skeleton's eye, Ziel hadn’t meant to do any of that.

Later as he watched the small skeleton wander around after his brother, he had to cover his mouth to hide his laugh, as Ziel followed him like a little duckling. Wherever Sans went, so did Ziel, helping him clean up their sleepover and even how he did things like taking off his shoes by the door.

Those clothes did look nice on him, and he would have to thank Alphys for suggesting that they get him some new ones. In clothes that weren’t his brothers, Papyrus could now see the difference in them. Though they were the same height and Ziel was of a slighter build to Sans, they still had some similarities. He had to leave the room though, the kid’s legs were distracting and made it hard to think with so much bone showing.

Laying in his messy room staring at his ceiling, he didn’t know what to think; one moment, Ziel was sweet and naïve but just a few minutes ago…What he felt coming from that magic.. it didn’t feel like the small skeleton, but yet it did.

He was so used to feeling that anomalies' evil presence that he had picked up the dark intent while the other monsters in the café hadn’t. But it hadn’t been evil… sure maybe its intention was to do something to Drunk Bunny. But he would have probably done something if he had been awake enough when the rabbit started bugging Sans.

Letting out a sigh, he covered his eyes with his arm, and he just didn’t know what to think… hearing the door to his room open, he lowered his arm to see Sans standing in the doorway.

“Ziel Is Sleeping With Me Tonight… I Didn’t Think The Couch Would Be Comfortable For Him.” Sans said to him, shuffling about the doorway looking nervous.

“Uh, ok…Do you want me to come in and read to you tonight?” why was he so calm about the fact that the monster that had just a few minutes ago had the dark intent to hurt someone was now going to share a bed with his baby brother.

“NO! I Mean No, I’m Good, Good Night Papy.” Sans face glowed blue, turning away he slowly went to close the door.

“Night… Oh wait, I’m taking our buddy with me tomorrow, going to have Undyne check him out to make sure he’s ok.” Papyrus called after him.

“Ok, I’ll Let Friend Ziel Know.” He said, still looking flushed, closed the door behind him.

Papyrus let out another sigh flopping his head back onto his bed, it was odd. Sans always wanted a story before bed, but maybe him sharing his bed with Ziel made his brother feel embarrassed to get a bedtime story from his brother. Though he was sure, the small skeleton would have enjoyed it as much as his brother.

Closing his eyes, he groaned; tomorrow was going to be another day at the LAB. But hopefully, they could find out more about their little unknown…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much going on XD sometime I have a hard time turning off  
> Now that I've caught up to where I last left off in the original I can start working on the 30+ chapters I have planned and that's only the beginning XD  
> It's very interesting to switch from The Bitty House story writing to this 😶  
> [Tumblr](https://blamefulseas.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/blamefulsea)


	8. Checkup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus takes Ziel for a checkup but is that all there is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your wonderful comments and kudos, they mean a lot to me. 💜 Also if you have any questions or whatnot feel free to ask me.  
> Beta read by Luckythedragonet
> 
> *Warning- there is some eye socket poking so if you can't stand that don't worry there is a lot of build-up before it actually happens  
> So my friend drew Ziel so now we can all see him lol  
> [Ziel Picture](https://twitter.com/blamefulsea/status/1281768268420784129/photo/1)

Standing in the snow waving goodbye to an excited Sans, Ziel let out a sad sigh. He was going to miss him…

"Come on buddy you'll see Sans later," Papyrus called to him from the porch, watching him shuffle around in the snow looking forlornly at his feet. "Hey, what am I? A used bone?"

He turned to give the other skeleton a small smile, "Sorry, I'm just going to miss him."

"I know kid, you're my bro’s duckling but I need Undyne to check you over. Make sure you're alright…" Papyrus rubbed the back of his head looking sheepish, "should have taken you yesterday but." He shrugged, lowering his hand down into his hoodie.

Moving closer to him Ziel tilted his head watching as the other skeleton pulled out a sucker. Noticing that Papyrus had dark circles under his sockets. Had he not slept well?

"Well, we should probably get going, told Undyne we would show up sometime today," Papyrus said, standing up from his slouch against the door.

"You didn't tell her when?" He asked, taking a hold of the other skeleton's sleeve.

He chuckled, shaking his head, "Where's the fun in that."

Rubbing his head against the orange hoodie he let out a snicker, giving him an indulgent look. It was a look he had seen Sans give his brother. The thought of Sans though, alone in the forest without him made him feel nervous. What if what he saw happens and he wasn't there to stop it...not that he could do much.

Feeling a tug on his hand holding Papyrus’s sleeve he looked up at him, "Don't worry about Sans he'll be fine, it's not bros first time in the forest alone."

Nodding Ziel just had to believe Sans would be ok. If Papyrus said so, then it must be true. Maybe what he had envisioned was just that a vision, it wasn't going to happen.

"Come on I know a shortcut to Undyne’s," Papyrus said, offering him his hand to hold instead.

Taking the skeleton's larger hand he felt an odd sensation pull at his soul, his vision darkened as he felt his feet leave the ground. Holding tightly to Papyrus’s hand a familiar feeling ran up his spine. The void, it had to be, he could feel it slither across his soul as though it was trying to claim him back into its dark embrace. As quickly as it had started the oppressive feeling was over, Ziel’s knees buckled as his feet touched the ground. Stumbling into Papyrus who caught him before he dropped, keeping him up.

Opening his eyes Ziel looked around, fear for Papyrus coursing through his soul. Reaching out like he had in the void, he ‘felt’ around hoping that the void and ghastly beings hadn’t followed them out. The only being he could find was a soul further down the white room, behind a door.

Still shivering from being so close to his old home, Ziel stepped back from Papyrus staring up at him. "You went through the void."

Papyrus glanced at him surprised, "Uh, sort of...more like a wormhole through time and space."

"I felt it…" How many others could do what Papyrus had done in the Underground? How many times had Papyrus passed by him and he had never ‘felt’ him. The thought of what could happen to him if he slipped and fell into the void… Ziel didn't want Papyrus to do it again, the fear of losing him. He knew that the void would not be kind to him…

"I'm surprised how well you're doing, most people I take through my shortcuts end up sick or on the floor." Papyrus smiled at him, patting his head, he moved away further into the room.

Ziel had almost ended up on the floor out of shock mostly but also out of fear as well, not for himself though. He looked at Papyrus’s back as he walked further away, no not for himself… Ziel shook his head to clear his thoughts, it would not do well to focus on the negative.

Jogging to catch up with Papyrus, he followed behind quietly as he moved down the hall. They were heading towards the same door that he had felt the soul. The monster inside let out a loud squawking noise as Papyrus opened the door, startling them both. Peeking around the tall skeleton he spotted Undyne standing in the middle of an examination room. A hand was pressed against her chest looking at them with wide yellow eyes.

"Y-you s-scared me!" She shouted at them standing straight from her curled stance.

"Heh, sorry told you I'd be back today with my little guest." Papyrus said shrugging, not at all sorry he had scared her, he tried to hide his chuckles as he gestured to Ziel.

"O-oh! Y-you, um b-brought, I-I m-mean I wasn't e-expecting you, I m-mean I was but uh, I d-don’t think, I-I'm n-not...hi." she stuttered nervously, wringing her hands she would glance at him then away a light yellow flushed her cheeks.

"Hello." He gave her a small wave stepping out from behind Papyrus.

She clasped her hands over her mouth, eyes widening, letting out a high pitched noise. The both of them took a step back this time, Ziel tensed at the squealing noise she made. What was wrong? All he had said was hello…

"Y-your a-adorable!" She cried, surging toward him taking hold of his hands. His eye widened as he was pulled away from Papyrus’s side. "O-oh my g-gosh, look h-how small y-your h-hands are." Cooing over his dark hands as she turned them over in her own.

Ziel stood still not knowing what to do, neither of the brothers had snatched at him and acted this way. She wasn't hurting him but the way she was panting and looking at him made him feel nervous.

He felt hands on his shoulders pulling him back away from the excited fish monster, pressing him against Papyrus’s front, "Ok, calm down, he's not used to your overexcited fangirling."

Undyne seemed to come back to herself shaking her head, "O-oh stars, r-right, I-I'm so s-sorry. Y-your just s-so c-cute! U-um I'm Undyne R-Royal Scientist t-to the Q-Queen."

"Thank you? My name is Ziel." He supposed being called cute wasn't too bad, though he wished that she would stop staring at him like she wanted to eat him.

Stepping away from Papyrus, Ziel looked around the room they had stepped into. The entire room was done in white but for the blue padded metal examination bed. Next to it was a long metal stand that had different tools and instruments on top of it. It was a very bare room to look at.

"I-I w-was just s-setting up f-for when y-you d-decided to c-come." She explained motioning to the tools when she saw him looking at them.

"Setting up for what?" Ziel asked moving around her to look closer at the tools laid out. Eyeing a sharp-looking needle that he narrowed his eye at. What was she going to use that for?

"Undyne’s going to take some samples from you, make sure you're ok." Ziel looked up at Papyrus as he stood next to him gesturing toward the bed. "Think you can hope up here for us?"

Looking back at the bed he felt a shiver go down his spine. Ziel didn’t want to be examined but how else was he to know if everything was alright. Touching the bed he started to shake, memories of the void slipping through his head of the other beings wanting to study him. He didn't need eyes to feel some of those ghastly beings desires…

Feeling Papyrus’s hand on his shoulder had him shakily look up at him. "It's ok buddy she won't do anything to hurt you I'll be here the whole time." His voice was softer as he spoke gently rubbing the shoulder he was holding.

"W-what no! I-I would n-never hurt a-a monster…b-but I do n-need you t-to change f-first." Undyne rushed to assure him, though he could see a look of guilt crossed her face as she reached for a light blue gown.

Letting out a shaky breath he reached up to the buttons on his shirt. Both of them made a surprised noise as he started to strip out of his clothes.

"Wait buddy, no need to flash us just take the gown and go behind the curtain in the corner," Papyrus said, pointing to a curtain he hadn’t seen by the door on the other side of the room.

Ziel didn't see why he had to change behind a curtain, Papyrus had seen him unclothed before. He didn't much care if Undyne saw him either but both of them looked uncomfortable as he stripped his shirt off. Taking the gown he went behind the screen, taking off his shorts and boots before slipping the gown over his head. They were whispering to each other as he shuffled out, they stopped as he neared.

Papyrus gave him a lazy smile moving out of the way so that he could place both of his hands on the pad, trying to hoist himself up. Papyrus came to help him up, getting him to turn around so his legs hung over the edge. Ziel started to gently swing his legs, his heels made tapping sounds against the metal side of the bed. He stopped when Papyrus placed his hand on his knee. Peeking nervously up at him Ziel felt relieved to see the other skeleton was giving him a comforting smile.

"So what's first, doc?" Papyrus asked the nervous-looking Undyne.

"Um, w-well I'll s-start with a-a physical." She said turning to the stand, picking up gloves and pulling them on.

Papyrus moved out of her way as she moved in front of him. Ziel’s fingers twitched at the first touch as she took hold of his right arm. Running her hand down his arm he felt her put pressure against his bone, she moved his arm around checking its movements. Switching to his other arm she did the same thing. While examining his phalanges she made a cooing sound before placing them down. As she reached up for the vertebrae of his neck he tensed pulling away from her.

"I n-need to c-check your m-main mana l-line." She told him, giving him a shaky smile.

"Mana line?" Ziel asked curiously he hadn't seen a line on his neck anytime he had looked at himself.

Papyrus chuckled leaning against the bed, "We skeletons are held together by magic lines that run through our bodies. The most important one is the one in our spine."

"A-and if i-it's weak i-it can c-cause problems, t-that m-may be w-why your left e-eye light d-doesn't work. S-since there i-is no d-damage to the e-exterior of t-the socket." Undyne explained pointing to his blindside.

Ziel nodded in understanding, he supposed it made sense. But he still tensed as her gloved hands rubbed against his neck. They made an odd squeaking sound as the rubber dragged against his bone. A warmth built from her hands as her fingers felt around the spaces of his vertebrae. He reached for Papyrus’s hand, which was still on his knee, looking for comfort. Looking up at him, he saw him watching what Undyne was doing. But still, he let out a sigh as the taller skeleton squeezed his hand.

"It l-looks like i-it is really s-strong, I can't feel any breaks or b-blocks…" she said letting go of his neck, he heard her grab something off the table. "I'm g-going to l-ook inside y-your eye s-socket, maybe t-there is i-internal damage." She took a hold of his chin as a light crossed his face.

Papyrus had grimaced when she mentioned internal damage. But he leaned forward as Undyne flashed the light at his blind eye. Only to let out a gasp as she almost dropped the light.

"O-oh my A-angel…" she whispered, moving the light back to his face. Papyrus’s small eye lights widened at whatever they were seeing. "T-that's not n-normal is it?"

Papyrus leaned closer to his face looking at whatever had shocked them, "No, it shouldn't have that black mass in there…"

Ziel had never heard him sound so tense or see his face so serious. The hand he was holding was taken away from him as Papyrus took the light away from Undyne.

"Do y-you think i-it's magic o-or that b-black substance?" Undyne asked, moving around Papyrus so that he could stand on Ziel's blindside.

He started to feel nervous, what had them so tense? He felt Papyrus take a hold of his chin raising his head so that it was facing up.

"Let's hope it’s not magic, that color is very rare. I've only seen it on charts...but I don't think it is." Papyrus said tilting his head to the right. "Look see how it moves, like its slime."

Ziel saw Undyne’s white coat move closer as she looked at what Papyrus was showing her.

"D-do you think w-we could t-take a sample or c-clean it out. I-it could b-be the c-cause of why h-his left eye isn't w-working." She said moving to grab something off the stand.

A feeling of fear went through his soul at the sound of something scraped off the tray...what were they going to do to him? Papyrus said that this was only to check on him but he wasn't saying anything as Undyne moved closer to him. She was giving off the same feeling that some of the ghastly beings had when they first saw him.

"Papyrus…" Ziel whimpered scared as she drew nearer.

Papyrus let go of his chin, grabbing hold of Undyne's hand. Pushing her hand away he moved the light from his face. "Fuck, Ziel don't be scared its ok." He placed the small light down before wrapping his arms around him.

Ziel let out a whine, clasping his arms around the taller skeleton. He was shaking, his bones rattled together as he held on tightly to Papyrus’s hoodie. The other skeleton made shushing sounds as he stroked his back.

"I'm sorry…" the closeness and sound of his familiar voice next to his head calmed him. "I should have been paying attention to you." Ziel snuggled his head close to Papyrus' chest. "Guess you could say we were a little blind to how you felt."

When his shaking had stopped, Ziel pulled back from Papyrus chuckling at his bad joke. Behind Papyrus, he could see Undyne watching them both. She looked both upset and also ready to let out another high pitched noise. Papyrus stepped back from him with a tired sigh. Looking back at him, Papyrus looked guilty as he moved the light back to the table.

Ziel stared down at his hands, he hadn't meant to feel fear. He didn't want to make Papyrus feel guilty…maybe he should let them try to remove whatever was in his eye socket. Swallowing the remainder of his fear he looked back up reaching out to take hold of Papyrus’s hand. He seemed to be surprised by his touch glancing from their touched hands to Ziel’s eye.

"I... I want you to try to fix my eye. I was just scared because it was happening too fast." Ziel explained, he let go of Papyrus's hand to grasp his own. Sure it was a lie but he didn’t want to make Papyrus feel worse.

"We might not be able to fix it," Papyrus turned back to him giving him a serious look. "But we might be able to take a sample and figure out what it is."

"A-and then o-once we d-do maybe we m-might be a-able to fix it." Undyne rushed to say moving close again seeing his crestfallen look.

Ziel was sad that they might not be able to fix his eye but he pushed the feeling aside. He was just glad he had one eye to see this colorful world. And who knows, maybe if they’re able to figure it out then they might be able to, but if not then he would be ok with that as well.

Looking at both of the monsters standing in front of him he realized they were waiting for him. "Ok, you can take a sample.."

Undyne gave him an excited sharp tooth smile before going over to the table. Grabbing the tool she had placed down as well the light which she handed to Papyrus, who was still watching him.

"You sure?" He asked, giving him a worried look.

Ziel felt warmth blossom in his soul, a kind, gentle warmth that was so different from the consuming fire he had felt before. He smiled softly up at him, "I'm sure."

Papyrus’s lazy smile stretched across his face, he felt his soul throb and then calm at seeing it.

"Ok, well if you're sure then this might feel weird." Papyrus warned as he took the light from Undyne, taking hold of his chin again.

Tilting his head back and to the side, so that they could see inside his socket better. Ziel took a deep breath as the light was again turned on and flashed into his blind eye socket. He let it out slowly as Undyne moved closer leaning over him, something long and white was brought up to his face. He took another deep breath as he felt whatever she was holding poked inside his socket.

"Try not to close your eye buddy." Papyrus said to him, Ziel opened his eyes wide, shivering as the long object was inserted deeper.

Besides an odd feeling of probing nothing else happened until Undyne tried to pull it back out. As she started to pull back with her sample he felt something red hot heat surge up his soul into his left socket. It happened so fast Undyne and Papyrus scrambled back as whatever it was in his left socket grabbed hold of the tool and quickly dissolved it.

"O-oh my s-stars what w-was that!" Undyne yelled clutching onto Papyrus.

"I... I don't know." Papyrus said, moving toward Ziel again not taking his eyes off his face.

Ziel rubbed his chest where his soul was, the burning feeling dissipating, he had no idea what had happened. He felt scared again as he looked up at the both of them, feeling something slid out of his dead socket.

Reaching up to wipe it off, his hand was stopped by Papyrus, "Don't touch it… Undyne get a vial, quick."

"W-what, oh! Right vial, one second." She quickly reached for one of the vials on the stand. Rushing forward she placed it against his cheekbone, under whatever was sliding down from his socket.

After a while of collecting what was sliding down his face, Papyrus nodded to her reaching for a cloth to clean his face. Undyne pulled back capping the vial, Ziel glanced over to see what she had collected. Inside the vial was a good amount of the black liquid, but it wasn’t liquid. It didn’t reflect light seeming to consume it, it was thicker than the syrup he had put on his pancakes this morning.

"Well, we were at least able to get a sample." Papyrus said giving Undyne a grin, she huffed rolling her eyes, placing the sample on the tray.

Finished cleaning him up, Papyrus stepped back with a sigh. Ziel caught both of them glancing at his left eye socket. Almost like they were waiting for it to do something.

Undyne looked away first clearing her throat, "I-I g-guess we can m-move on to c-checking your s-soul and s-stats now…" she looked apprehensive about doing anything else with him. Ziel's dead eye had eaten or destroyed one of her tools after all.

"Sounds good." Papyrus said, moving so he was on the right side of him now taking a hold of his hand.

Ziel nodded, but he didn't want her to mess with his soul. What if his soul struck out at Undyne like it had done to the last being who had tried to touch it. He didn't exactly want Papyrus’s friend to be destroyed, he would be sad. Maybe if Ziel was the one to bring it out it wouldn’t react negatively.

"May I try bringing my soul out?" He asked, placing a hand on his chest.

Undyne seemed surprised by his question, "Do you know how?" She asked, looking curiously at his hand. Ziel shook his head no, Undyne's face flushed, "O-oh! Um, it i-is a p-private thing t-to show y-your soul but…"

Ziel remembered Sans telling him something similar when he was trying on clothes, well really he had only been looking at his soul not showing it off. Turning back to Undyne to see she was still fumbling with telling him about souls, at least he thinks that’s what she was talking about, it was hard to tell. He glanced at Papyrus to see he was giving her a confused look as she seemed to talk in circles about how private souls were.

Raising his hand to get her attention, she stopped talking covering her mouth looking relieved that he had stopped her, “If showing my soul is so private then why do you need to see it?”

Papyrus was thankfully the one to answer as Undyne was still gathering herself, “It’s a good way to see how you are doing. Just to make sure there aren’t any cracks that could be dangerous to your health.”

That made sense Ziel supposed and as long as they were just looking his soul shouldn’t lash out at them… at least he hoped. But there was still one question that they hadn’t answered. “But why are souls so private? They are us, why should we not show ourselves to others?”

Undyne gave him a confused look, glancing at Papyrus Ziel tilted curiously at the honey orange glow to his cheekbones. “Jeez buddy,” Papyrus rubbed the back of his head, “It’s more like what you can do with your soul with others that makes them private. But I guess people are also shy about showing all they are to others, so it's considered something you do in private or with those you trust.”

Ziel was even more curious now, “What can you do with your soul and others?”

A sharp clap from Undyne hands made him jump looking away from a blushing Papyrus to her. The fish monsters own cheeks were also flushed as she cleared her throat, “R-right w-we should p-probably move on t-to looking a-at your s-soul! I-I can give you a-a b-book to read a-about them a-after your c-checkup.”

Ziel didn’t see why they couldn’t just tell him, but he wasn’t going to push it, they both seemed embarrassed talking about it. Maybe the book would tell him what he wanted to know. They still hadn’t told him how to bring out his soul though…

“So how do I bring out my soul? Do I just reach inside and pull it out?” Ziel asked looked back down at his chest touching where his lower rib was. It would be rather easy to reach inside and grab his soul, but that might not be the proper way.

Papyrus shuffled next to him taking Ziel’s hand away from his ribs, “Well that is one way to do it for us skeletons its not polite to do. The best way is by summoning it from your chest to your hand with using your magic.”

Nodding in understanding Ziel placed his hand over his soul, using his magic to gently pull his soul from his chest. It was an odd sensation the feel of his own magic flowing from his soul to his hand to wrap itself around his soul again. When Ziel felt his magic clasp around it he moved his hand back from his chest pulling with his magic he lead his soul out of his ribcage. There wasn’t any resistance only a gentle warm feeling as it passed his ribs to finally float in front of his chest. Releasing it from his magic the four-point star stayed floating, twinkling as it always did.

Happy that nothing negative had happened he let out the breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding. Smiling he looked up from his soul to look at Papyrus and Undyne proud in himself for actually doing it. They were both looking at his soul, though Undyne looked at it with wide eyes Papyrus had seen his soul before when he had cleaned him. But he still glanced at it and away, curious but not wanting to stare.

“O-oh m-my s-sta…I-I mean, w-well… um.” Undyne stuttered, finally looking away from his floating soul, it glowed brighter as he chuckled at her.

“Now what?” Ziel asked, leaning back on his arms, his soul following his movements.

How interesting...

His question snapped Undyne back to herself shaking her head, “R-right, w-well now I-I just h-have to ch-check to m-make s-sure your h-healthy then t-take a sample of y-your magic, um, w-which should be i-nteresting… T-Then I have t-this m-machine here th-that will r-read your s-soul a-and tell u-us almost e-everything we n-need to k-know about y-you.”

Ziel didn’t know why she needed a sample of his magic, but since Papyrus didn’t look all that worried about it, it must just be part of the checkup. He was also curious to see what happened when the machine was used. What would it say? How did it work?

Wanting to get started Ziel nodded his head in understanding to Undyne which made her smile before she fumbled behind her picking up the long needle. Seeing it Ziel sat forward taking hold of Papyrus’s hand again. What was she going to do with that?

“Don’t worry buddy you’ll only feel a slight pinch on your soul then that’s it.” Papyrus said squeezing his hand.

Wait, she was going to stick that needle in his soul? A shiver went down his spine but he stayed still as she neared. He needed to stay calm, otherwise, he had no idea what his soul might do. Deleting Undyne would probably not go over well with Papyrus.

Undyne had a small white cloth in her hand that she held up frowning at his soul, realizing what she was trying to do Ziel took hold of her hand. Leading it to the center of the star he pressed the damp cloth against his soul. It was an odd feeling and his soul brightened at the first touch, he could feel Undyne tense in his grasp until the brightness calmed back down.

Letting go of her he furrowed his brows as she started to wipe the area, it was an odd feeling. He was glad his soul wasn’t attacking at her, especially when the area she was wiping went numb.

Undyne must have seen the look he was giving his soul because she chuckled making him look up at her, “I-it’s so it d-doesn’t hurt, t-the s-soul is very s-sensitive.” She explained placing the cloth back on the table.

He had to look away from her as she moved her hand holding the needle closer to him, turning to face Papyrus who was watching. So much for souls being private, Papyrus was outright staring now. He took a shaky breath when he felt her brush up against his soul, letting out slowly he winced at the pinch that he felt. The room became brighter as his soul pulsed, Papyrus looked away from his soul to his face, squeezing his hand in comfort. Ziel clenched his teeth together at the first pull as she started to pull the magic from him.

“O-oh! I-I wasn’t e-expecting that c-color.” Undyne exclamation had him jump looking down to see the vial that was filling up with his magic was purple. “M-maybe you h-have duel t-traits.”

Ziel didn’t know what she meant by that, only watching as she pulled more of his magic from his soul, he was surprised at how well it was going. When the vial was filled he winced as she pulled the needle out, pressing another cloth against where it had been. Reaching up he held it in place as she moved back to the table to cap the vial filled with his magic. 

“Here kid, eat this, it’ll help with the magical drain.” Papyrus held out a sucker for him to take, Ziel took it dropping the cloth from his soul. The first sweet taste of the treat had him sigh relaxing, his soul twinkled as it somehow fed off the magic in the candy while still being outside of his body. The feeling of being drained that he had felt while his magic was drawn slowly leaving him. Looking at Papyrus from the corner of his eye to see that he too was eating a sucker. Where did he keep all of these? Did he carry a bag of suckers around with him?

“S-see that w-wasn’t so b-bad! N-now we c-can m-move on to s-scanning y-your soul.” Undyne said pushing an odd machine with a screen closer to the bed. “T-hen I-I c-can finish y-you p-physical and w-we’re d-done!”

Excited to see what the strange machine would do Ziel watched as she picked up a little device holding it up to his soul. Waving the device around it she pushed a few buttons on the machine, the red hot feeling surged again within his soul, had him looking down at it. In the center of his soul, a red light was blooming outwards, like a small fire…

Looking up at the other two they hadn’t noticed, both looking at the screen waiting for something to show. Glancing back down at his soul he took a deep breath slowly letting it out the red light dimed, doing it again had the same result. The red light disappeared the third time, sighing in relief Ziel closed his eyes. Maybe the red light were his emotions? He would have to do better in not letting his negative side strikeout, it must not have liked Undyne waving the device at their soul. Opening his eyes he looked towards the screen curious to see what the scanner had picked up.

“I-it’s just o-odd t-that’s a-all I’m s-saying, it s-should at l-least say h-his name…” Undyne said to Papyrus who was looking at the screen with her.

“Yeah well, it matches with what I saw when I checked his stats all over the place but it’s the last part of the scan that worries me.” Papyrus pointed to the bottom of the screen at the two words scrolled across it.

Ziel looked from them to where Papyrus was pointing, his eye widened.

CrOVZeaoitoerwlrdl-004

ATK: ∞ DX

DEF: Nerushimyy XD

Be Careful…

Ziel blinked at the screen, those weren’t the stats he’d seen on the others. They had numbers, data and his seemed to just be words and weird symbols.

“B-be c-careful? W-what do y-you think it m-means.” Undyne asked turning away from the screen to look back at his soul which was back to its calm self.

Ziel wondered if it was his own soul telling them to be careful of the red light that had been growing inside. He knew it could be rather chaotic and destructive but it had always been tied to his emotions and thoughts before.

“Don’t know but I don’t think we’ll get anything different if we tried to scan again…I’d rather we listen to the warning.” Papyrus said taking out his sucker only to reveal the candy was gone. 

Ziel looked back and forth between the two, they just stared at his soul. “So no more scans? Are we going to complete my physical then?” He wanted to see Sans and the longer they were here the more and more it seemed like they were studying him.

“Y-yeah, l-let m-me change my g-gloves and th-then we c-can wrap u-up.” Undyne turned toward the machine pushing it out of the way so she could grab a new pair of gloves.

A sensation to his soul caused him to gasp the sucker in his mouth dropping, glancing away from Undyne, Ziel looked down to see Papyrus was pushing his soul back into his chest. Ziel’s hand shot up grabbing Papyrus staring up at him with fear, what had he been thinking! 

Thoughts of what happened in the past rushed through his mind. He had not been able to see it, nor had he felt as attached as he did with Papyrus. But the feelings he had felt as that monster disappeared, he didn’t want that for Papyrus.

Ziel was shaking tears gathered in his right eye as he looked up at him fearfully. Not for himself but for Papyrus, he let out a shaky breath pulling him closer. Pressing his head against Papyrus’s chest Ziel rubbed the crown of his head against Papyrus’s sternum.

Arms wrapped around him, Ziel had let go of his hand to grab at his hoodie, “Sh, it's ok, see, no damage done.”

“It could have, you could have, I told you what happened before…What if it had happened to you I couldn’t… Papyrus…” It was such a change from being relaxed to instant worry that Ziel didn’t know what he was saying or how to feel. All he knew was that Papyrus could have been taken from him and it would have been his fault.

“But it didn’t, your soul didn’t even flutter.” Papyrus assured him, stroking the top of his head, and he was right his soul felt warm but it was the gentle warmth. Not the consuming fire that had taken over a few times.

Ziel huffed, rubbing the last of his tears into Papyrus’s hoodie, “Could have…” Ziel knew he was pouting but what Papyrus did could have been dangerous.

“But it didn’t, don’t worry buddy I won't leave you bone-ly.” Papyrus chuckled, stepping back from Ziel was reluctant to let him go but did see Undyne watching them.

“That was awful…” Ziel would not give him the satisfaction of even a chuckle for that pun.

“Aw come on don’t be like bro, I know you find it humerus.” Papyrus smiled down at him when he let out a chuckle.

“That was just as bad.” Ziel looked away from him but he was smiling again.

“You laughed though.” He pointed out sliding his hands into his pockets going back to his slouched position.

Undyne giggled at them slipping on her new pair of glove, “I-I don’t k-know what h-happened b-but can y-you step o-outside Papyrus so I-I can l-look at Ziel?”

Papyrus shrugged, looking over at him one more time to make sure he was ok, Ziel smiled softly at him forgiving him. He slowly shuffled out of the room to stand outside, leaving him alone with Undyne who moved around the bed.

“J-just going t-to check y-your spine a-and legs, m-make sure th-that you d-don’t have a-any cracks o-or b-bumps we need to w-worry about,” Undyne explained before placing her hands just below his neck.

Ziel tensed at the foreign touch, he didn’t know what it was but he didn’t like her touching him. Her hands were too soft and distinctly not bone that it unnerved him. He closed his eyes to block it out just wanting to be back with Papyrus. He moved away from her when she reached his hips arching away from the pressing of her hands.

He heard her let out a sigh as she stepped back, opening his eyes Ziel let out a yelp as she pushed his gown out of the way to look at his pelvic. Surprised he shoved it back down, he didn’t care if she saw him but that didn’t mean he wasn’t up for surprised peeks.

“S-sorry! I j-just need t-to look a-at your h-hips.” Undyne said, holding her hands up in front of her.

Huffing Ziel let go of the gown he let her lift it again so that she could check for any cracks or deformations. He knew there were none but still it would give the brothers peace of mind.

Undyne lowered the gown moving to his legs, “S-so which b-brother d-do you l-like better?”

Ziel gave her a curious look as she moved his left leg testing it, “I like both of them equally.” He didn’t see why he had to like one better than the other. They were both special to him…

“O-oh b-both!” she let out a giggle. “I c-can s-see it. Sans a-and y-you l-look c-cute together h-holding hands a-and you l-look so s-small and d-delicate next t-to Papyrus it’s j-just a-adorable!”

Ziel cocked his head to the side, how did she know he had held hands with Sans? He didn’t know where she was going with this seeming to be lost in her own world giggling and making those high pitched sounds again as she finished looking him over.

“W-well you l-look like you're in g-good physical c-condition, I’ll t-test your m-magic and the o-other sample to m-make sure t-that everything c-checks out. You c-can go g-get changed b-back into your c-clothes now.” Undyne smiled at him holding a clipboard that she started writing her notes.

Shrugging he slipped off the bed, the sound of her pencil scratching away at the paper and the clicking of his feet hitting the floor making his way behind the curtain the only sounds in the room. While changing back into his clothes he heard her leave the room, presumably to talk with Papyrus.

Slipping his boots back on and zipping them up he quickly made his way to the door, the quiet of the room was unnerving him. Out of the room, he looked both ways before spotting a light coming from a door further down the hall. Walking towards it he could hear them just behind the door talking, stopping from opening it, he leaned forward to listen to them.

“W-what was th-that e-earlier?! Th-that r-red light that c-came f-from his e-eye a-and, and…”

“Calm down, you saw he was just as shocked by it as we were.”

“C-calm d-down! His e-eye a-ate a metal t-tool!”

“More like dissolved it, which was kind of cool if you think about it. Besides you got your sample so now you can see what it is.”

Ziel heard Undyne sigh, “H-how a-are you n-not freaking o-out over a-any of this, ugh n-never mind, y-your right a-at least I-I got a s-sample…”

Ziel took a step back from the door, he didn’t want to hear Papyrus’s response. Walking back to the room they had shortcutted into he stopped in front of a large screen that had a video feed of Snowdin. Staring at it his mind was blank and yet it felt so full of questions…

Had he scared Undyne?

Had Papyrus brought him here to be checked?

Had he brought him here to study him?

Ziel stared dazedly at the screen, he wasn’t angry or even upset, he just felt empty. The familiar figure of Sans walked on to the screen had his eye instantly locked on him as he walked through the forest. The tension Ziel had in his shoulders relaxed as he watched him check something on the ground. Letting out a sigh he decided to let it go, even if Papyrus had brought him here to study he must have had good reasons for it.

The sound of shoes scuffling against the tiled floor had him turn away from the screen to look at Papyrus, “There you are buddy, want to go pick up some hot cats and catch up with Sans for lunch?”

Ziel looked at Papyrus curiously, not knowing what a hot cat was but he was up for trying it. Nodding he took a hold of Papyrus’s hand letting out a yelp as he used another shortcut. Ziel huffed but didn’t say anything just looking around them to see they were now in Hotlands at a patrol station. Papyrus moved behind it, disappearing as he started looking around for hot cats.

Crossing his arms on top of the counter he let out a sigh laying his head on his arms. Papyrus stopped, staring back at him, raising an eyebrow. “What’s up?”

“Was that really a check-up or did you just want to study me?” Ziel asked him there was no reason to hide what was bothering him.

Papyrus looked surprised before looking down at the ground slouching his shoulders, “Heh, well a bit of both…I want to make sure you're ok, I can tell you aren’t getting enough magical intake and that black stuff does have me worried. I want Undyne to test it, make sure it's not harmful to you…and to others.”

Ziel looked at him, studying him, a soft smile crossed his face, “I understand, thank you for caring.”

“I should have just told you, it’s just, I don’t really know what to make of you.” Papyrus rubbed a hand over his mouth letting out a sigh he stared up and away from him. “But I’ll try better, ok?”

Chuckling Ziel placed his head in his hands staring up at him, “Ok.”

He smiled widely as Papyrus cheekbones flush orange, “C-come on, let’s go find Sans.”

“What about the hot cats?” Ziel questioned looking down at where Papyrus had been searching.

“Heh, already got them weren’t you paying attention kid. Come on let's get going.” Papyrus patted his pockets where three hot cats were poking out.

Ziel was reasonably sure those weren’t in his pockets when they started talking but he let it slide, taking hold of Papyrus’s hand, “Do we have to shortcut?”

“Yep, otherwise it would take us even longer to find Sans.” Papyrus grinned down at him pulling him closer.

Sighing Ziel held on tight as he was pulled through his third shortcut and into Sans arms, letting out a happy laugh at seeing his friend again. They both fell into the snow, Papyrus laughing at his disgruntled but happy brother.

“Jeez, kid falling for my bro and here I was thinking you had the hang of shortcuts.” Papyrus said smiling down at them as Ziel snuggled into Sans.

“Brother, Really!” Sans yelled up at his brother wrapping his arms around Ziel returning his hug.

Sitting up on Sans lap Ziel smiled down at him, “We brought lunch!”

He didn’t notice Sans blush too busy getting up to run over to Papyrus to pull him over to his brother, happy to finally spend time with just the three of them. Even if Undyne did find something bad about the samples she took, he was happy now and he would focus on being with them… for however long he could be.

*****

Later that Night The Lab

*****

Undyne stood in one of the many test labs staring at the two vials, the glowing purple of Ziel’s magic that lit the darkroom and the dark sludge-like substance that had leaked from his eye. The last one caused a shiver to go down her spine.

She didn’t know what it was but it was the memory of that red light coming from the darkness that chilled her down to her soul. It had happened so fast but in those few seconds it took to appear it had felt like she had stared into it for hours. It made her feel so small and insignificant, it was like another being was staring at her cruelly. It was so different from Ziel’s worried expression that he had given her when she had finally looked back at him.

Tearing her eyes away from the dark vial she moved it to the side, she would deal with that one last. It was better to focus on Ziel’s magic test, to make sure he was healthy. Opening the vial a sweet scent filled the air, every monster's magic had a distinct smell and Ziel’s smelled like spun sugar candy.

Picking up an eyedropper she started to section the magic into smaller vials set out to test it. Carefully transferring the magic, Undyne was sure that Ziel wouldn’t want to offer more if she messed up. He seemed protective of who touched his soul, not that she blamed him, his soul was beautiful…

“O-oh A-angle I f-forgot to g-give him t-the book!” Undyne cried out, mentally kicking herself as she let out a groan.

Turning around from the test she started looking for the book on souls, she knew it was here somewhere. She forgot though to put the dropper back in the vial instead, placing it down on the table a drop of Ziel’s magic landed on a piece of paper. 

Undyne pushed another pile of papers out of the way, finally finding it at the bottom of all that paperwork. Looking at the mess she made Undyne let out a sigh, she really needs to start organizing stuff better.

Placing the book on the examination table she wiped the leaves off it, she would just give the book to Papyrus so he could give it to Ziel. Shaking her head she needed to focus now, looking over to the vial she had split Ziel’s magic into her eyes widened.

“N-no w-way…” Undyne stared at what was happening to the rest of the room.

Only half the table and room remained, taking up the center of the room was a tree, and even as she watched grass started growing out around it pushing the tile out of the way with its roots. She looked up as the ceiling groaned as the tree pushed up into it.

Letting out a cry she grabbed for the vials of magic and sludge, as well as the book stepping back just in time as the ground under the table opened up to dirt and root that cracked and demolished it.

Pressed against the door to the lab she couldn’t move too shocked at what she was seeing how hadn’t she noticed this growing behind her. A crack started to make its way towards her across the ground, yelping she opened the door and ran as carefully as she could. Still holding the opened vials of Ziel’s magic that she hadn’t even tested yet.

Undyne let out a scream as the door she had just been pressed against a few minutes ago was smashed off its hinges as a tree branch pushed through. The building shook before everything fell silent and still, breathing heavily Undyne slid down the wall clutching the samples and book close to her chest.

She couldn’t take her eyes off the tree branch that was sticking out of the doorway, gulping she carefully placed the samples down on the floor, taking special care with the open vials of magic. Hugging the wall she stood up, Undyne knew she needed to see what happened in the lab.

Her first step was shaky but her second was firmer as she slowly made her way to the open doorway. Pushing the branch out of her way she stepped back into the room, careful of the broken tile sticking up in the fresh grass. It was so vibrant and green, she stepped over a few roots before her mouth fell open as she spotted the hole in the ceiling. Standing in the middle of the once lab was one of the most beautiful trees Undyne had ever seen.

Its twisted limbs reached every corner of the destroyed room, covered in lush leaves that reached to the top and out of sight. The wood of the tree was a rich brown that looked so alive and healthy, reaching out to touch one of the roots, she let out a gasp at how warm the wood was. Moving closer to the base Undyne tripped on the remains of the desk landing up against it, she stared up in wonder as it finally hit her at what just happened.

“O-oh my s-stars...I need to call Papyrus…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much going on!  
> Did I explain anything? meh not really lol if anything I feel like I made it worse  
> And holy shit if just a drop of his magic could do that what can Ziel really do O_O  
> Also, I wonder if you guys can figure out what his stats name means I'll give you a hint there are 4 names in this CrOVZeaoitoerwlrdl-004 just a little puzzle lol  
> [Tumblr](https://blamefulseas.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/blamefulsea)  
> [Ziel Picture](https://twitter.com/blamefulsea/status/1281768268420784129/photo/1)


	9. Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Ziel wake up to Papyrus missing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your wonderful comments and kudos, they mean a lot to me. 💜 Also if you have any questions or whatnot feel free to ask me.  
> Beta read by Luckythedragonet

The snowflakes fell slowly to the white snow covered ground, dancing in the soft breeze that passed through the town. Gently blowing them so that they tumbled against the window, Ziel was looking out of. He was resting his head across his arms against the back of the couch, watching the world outside with wonder. Ever since waking in this place he just couldn’t get enough of looking at it; he never wanted to lose this.

The sound of banging had him lift his head to look behind him, and up to the second floor, Sans was pounding on Papyrus’s bedroom door. He had gone to wake his brother, but it seemed Papyrus wanted to sleep.

“Papyrus Wake Up You Lazy Bones! Ziel And I Are Going To Leave Without You And You Haven’t Even Eaten Breakfast Yet!” Sans shouted at the door, huffing when he still didn’t get a reply from his brother. He turned to look down at Ziel, giving him a shrug shaking his head, turning around to give it one more try.

Ziel took one last look outside before sliding off the couch to go put his boots on. Grabbing them from the doorway, he slipped them on, tucking his pants in before zipping and buckling them. He heard Sans give an aggravated groan; looking back upstairs, he saw him making his way down the stairs.

“Maybe he left already?” Ziel suggested watching Sans pull on his boots, after grabbing them from the door.

Sans made a thoughtful noise fixing his shoulder pads, “I Don’t Think So, Brother Has Never Gotten Up Before Me. But Maybe This Is Just One Of His Jokes…” he didn’t look too sure though.

Glancing up at the closed-door, Ziel wondered if Papyrus would do that, “That seems like a lot of work for a joke…”

Sans stopped from grabbing his keys, letting out a laugh, “Mweheheh, You Are Right Ziel That Does Sound Like Too Much Work For My Lazy Brother.”

Ziel smiled softly, happy to see that he had made Sans laugh, but it didn’t last long as Sans looked towards his brother's door again. Not wanting his friend to feel sad, he grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the door. Maybe some fresh air and the world outside would cheer his friend up.

Sans yelped as Ziel pulled him out the door, the cold air hit them as they stepped outside. Smiling, Ziel hopped down the stairs, the snowmaking a crunching sound as he landed in it. Spinning around to face Sans, he fell back into the snow and started to wiggle around in the snow, his smile widened as he heard his friend laugh.

Sitting up when he heard Sans close the house door, he carefully got out of the snow, wiping the snow off his clothes. Ziel looked up when Sans let out another chuckle standing closer to him, closing his eyes when Sans wiped the snow off the top of his head. Opening them, he smiled up at Sans before turning around to look at the snow art he made looking proudly down at it.

“Look, Sans, I made a circle!” Ziel said happily, letting out a giggle as Sans looked down at his work.

“Mweheheh, Friend Ziel Your Supposed To Make An Angel Not A Circle,” Sans explained walking around the circle that Ziel had made in the snow.

Ziel frowned, “Oh…but I don’t know what an angel is…so circle is better!” he raised his arms into the air praising the circle.

Dropping his arms back down, he walked around his snow art to stand next to Sans, though smiling Ziel could see Sans kept glancing at the house worriedly. He worried too, but he was sure Papyrus was ok and was just sleeping heavily he did look tired yesterday.

Leaning into Sans's side Ziel turned him towards the town, “Maybe he’s at his post waiting for us.” They had visited it yesterday so that Papyrus could get another bottle of honey, something Sans had lectured him about.

“Maybe…We Should Check And On The Way I Can Show You My Puzzles! Since That Lazy Brother Of Mine Used One Of His Shortcuts Yesterday To Get Us Home, I Didn’t Get A Chance To Show You My Amazing Traps.” Sans said excitedly, his eyes turning into stars, grabbing Ziel’s hand he pulled him towards the forest on the other side of town.

Happy to get his friend to focus on something else, Ziel cast one more look at the dark house. He was sure Papyrus was alright and that they would see him soon. Jogging after the excited Sans, he was happy he had stuck with his long boots as the snow seemed thick and higher the deeper they went into the forest.

Looking up to the ‘sky’ Ziel frowned at the stone that peeked out from the snow clouds, “Sans? Why is the sky made of stone?”

Sans stopped walking to give him a confused look, “Because We Are Underground.”

“I know we’re in The Underground, but why are there stones in the sky?” Now Ziel was getting confused, shouldn’t the sky look differently?

“Mweheheh, The Name Of Our Home Is Called The Underground, But It’s Called That Because We Are Underground. Just As We Are In Snowdin Because We Get A Lot Of Snow.” Sans explained, turning to keep walking.

Ziel stared at his back, blinking, shaking his head he trotted to catch up with him, “So Snowdin is called Snowdin because it snows and The Underground is called The Underground because we are underground?”

“Yes That’s It, They Don’t Teach You Much In The Ruins Did They,” Sans said, giving him a curious look. Ziel shrugged shyly; he had hoped yesterday had cleared some of Papyrus’s worry so that he could finally tell Sans.

But it seemed as though he was watching him even more closely than he had before. Then again, he had left Sans and Ziel by themselves, so maybe he just imagined Papyrus staring at him.

“It’s Nothing To Be Embarrassed About, I Myself Didn’t Go To School Very Long. Papyrus Homeschooled Me When We Moved To Snowdin.” Sans smiled proudly.

Ziel cocked his head to the side, where had the brothers lived before? It was an odd thought to him that they wouldn’t live in Snowdin at some point. “Where did you live before Snowdin?”

Sans stopped looking to the clouds thinking, “You Know, I Don’t Know…But Sometimes Papyrus Talks About New Home, So Maybe That Is Where We Used To Live.”

“New Home?” He hadn’t heard the brothers mention that place before. It must be in a place they hadn’t taken him yet.

“Mweheheh, Yes New Home Is The New Monster City In The Underground, It’s Just Passed Hotlands. Near the barrier.” Sans said, pointing the way they came like Ziel would be able to see it.

Ziel hummed, taking the hand that Sans was pointing in his, threading their fingers together. He stepped closer so that he was standing right next to him, wondering if Sans was feeling cold since his face was flushed.

Tugging on their joined hands, they started walking again, heading to Sans first puzzle on the path. Ziel looked around them as they walked down the path, noting the different plants and animals. It was relatively quiet save for Sans humming a Napstaton song that Ziel recognized from a few nights ago. 

Glancing towards the not sky, “Sans, are we trapped in The Underground?” Ziel asked, turning his head, his eye widened at the sad look Sans was giving him, his shoulders slumped.

“You Know We Are Ziel…All Monsters Know That We Can’t Break The Barrier Without All Seven Soul’s To Reach The Surface.” Sans said, standing taller, his eyes lost their sad glow turning into stars, “That’s Why We Must Capture Any Human That Falls In The Underground So That We Can Break It. And I Am Just That Monster To Capture A Human, Come We Are Near One Of My Traps I’ll Show You How It Works.”

Ziel yelped as Sans pulled him further down the path running, keeping up as best as he could. Sans ran as though he was running from the dark thoughts of being trapped, at least that’s what it seemed like to him. Ziel could understand, he had been trapped, he had wanted to escape from that place just as much as Sans wished to leave the Underground.

Was the Underground so bad though, they had so much here in this world that Ziel had a hard time thinking what else could be better. But what if this barrier that Sans spoke of did break? Could it be better than the Underground? What if it wasn’t, though, what if it was worse?

Shaking his head Ziel knew he shouldn’t think like that; the outside world from The Underground might actually be a nice place. There must be some good to it if Sans wanted to go there so badly, maybe he could ask him later. He would help Sans in any way he could so that they could go to the surface together, who knows perhaps it was better.

Finally reaching an open area, Sans pulled them to a stop, panting Ziel leaned into his side, trying to catch his breath. Maybe he should work on his endurance first though if that short-run could tire him, he wouldn’t be much help if he couldn’t even jog. Smiling when he hears Sans laugh at him, Ziel stood up straight to look around the area.

There was in the clearing at first look, until Ziel watched Sans kneel down in the thin snow. Moving the snow around revealed a mark on the ground, curious he moved closer to get a better look.

“This Is A Matching Puzzle, You Step On The Shapes On The Ground So That They Match With The Rest Of The Shapes. But The Trick Is What Is The Right Shape, Once You Figure That Out You Can Move Forward.” Sans explained pressing the glowing marker changing it from a square to a circle, “The Most Annoying Thing though Is That The Snow Often Covers The Puzzle So I Come Out Here To Clear Them.”

Nodding in understanding, Ziel pushed the marker changing it to a triangle, “What keeps a person from not doing the puzzle though couldn’t they just walk by it?”

Sans gasped standing up, he looked affronted by his question, “Friend Ziel That Goes Against All Monster Puzzle Code, You Must Complete The Puzzle Before Moving Forwards Otherwise Where Is The Challenge.”

Brushing the snow from his knees Ziel stood up, “I’m sorry I didn’t know,” he looked away from Sans pouting face, “We don’t have puzzles in the ruins….” He said, wincing at the lie, “But I do have to wonder, do humans also have the same code? Like, do they have to do every puzzle that stands in their way?”

“The Ruins Are Starting To Sound Like A Very Odd And Sad Place, First Bad Education System Now No Puzzles No Wonder You Left.” Sans huffed, placing his hands on his hips, “I Think The Humans Will Do The Puzzles Because Like Us They Must Like The Test Of Skill.”

Ziel tilted his head in thought, he personally didn’t see why a ‘human’, whatever that was, would do it, but Sans seemed to know them better, so he just nodded in agreement. His soul bloomed with a gentle warmth as Sans smiled at him. The warmth crept up Ziel's cheekbone as he stared into his blue eyelights, he shook his head when Sans gave him a questioning look.

Thus they got to work clearing the puzzle of snow, and Sans had him reset the puzzle by changing all the marks back into squares. Before they were off to the next puzzle, which turned out to be a plate of frozen tacos.

“In case The Human Gets Hungry, Then When They Are Busy Eating My Magnificent Tacos.” Sans ran around a bush nearby, disappearing behind it only to pop back up, holding a cardboard box. “Then We Use This To Capture Them While They’re Distracted.”

“Oh, that’s very smart! Your tacos are the best, I don’t see anyone not stopping to eat them.” Ziel praised him, laughing as Sans accidentally dropped the box on his head when he went to put it back, blushing, “But doesn’t that mean that you would have to be here for it to work?” he said thoughtfully causing Sans to stop.

“Mweh, You Are Right…Maybe I Can Make A Rigging So That It Drops Down On The Human Even When I Am Not Here.” Sans looked energized at the thought, “We’ll Have To Visit The Dump To See If There Is Anything There To Build It With.”

Ziel smiled softly as Sans went off on what they would need and how he might have rope back at the house they could use. Taking his hand, Ziel led him down along the path to the next puzzle as Sans made his list on his phone so he wouldn’t forget.

Seeing Sans's phone, Ziel had an idea coming to mind, “Sans, have you tried calling Papyrus?”

Sans let out a sigh, making them come to a stop he looked sadly at the floor, “No… I Should Though. But If He’s Sleeping He Won’t Answer.”

Ziel bumped his shoulder against Sans getting the other skeleton to look up at him, “Doesn’t hurt to try, right? Besides if he doesn’t it's ok, we are still heading to his post I’m sure he’ll be there.” He said giving him an encouraging smile.

Sans nodded his eyelights turning into stars, “Your Right Ziel, I Must Try!” He said with renewed energy bringing his phone up again to call Papyrus.

Ziel’s smile softened as he looked at Sans, he really did love when the other skeletons eyes turned into stars. He felt his soul do an odd flutter as Sans smiled at him, bringing his phone up to his head. Ziel could hear the ringing of the phone as the call went through; they both got excited when they heard Papyrus’s voice only to slump as it turned out to be his voicemail. Sans eyelights returned to their standard shape, sighing he left a message for his brother before hanging up. 

He rubbed his head against Sans's shoulder, offering comfort, “Don’t worry I’m sure he’s just napping, let’s go check out his post, and if he’s not there, we can try his phone again.” Ziel encouraged starting them on their walk.

“I Suppose Your Right, And If He Doesn’t Answer Again, We’ll Ask Muffet If Brother Is There,” Sans said, his steps picking up speed.

Making their way to Papyrus post, they stopped to take care of the puzzles laid out, greeting a few of the bunny patrol as they passed their stations. Ziel was happy that they hadn’t run into Drunk Bunny again, he didn’t like her for how uncomfortable she made Sans last time.

Shaking his head to clear thoughts of the rabbit monster, he looked forward to seeing that they were nearing Sans makeshift station. A board had fallen off into the snow at some point in the night since it hadn’t been there yesterday.

Stopping Sans let out a huff reaching down to pick it up, he placed it on the post counter before going around the station to look for his tools. Ziel liked Sans' post. It wasn't perfect, but it was unique to the others he had seen, just like Sans. He smiled, hearing the other skeleton make a pleasant sound at finding what he was looking for.

Kneeling in the snow next to Sans, he held the board in place so that Sans could reattach it to the front. Checking the rest of the post to make sure no other boards were coming loose and though it wobbled it stayed up. Pleased, Sans returned the tools before retaking Ziel’s hand to continue their patrol to Papyrus’s station near the Ruin.

“I Am Surprised You Did Not See My Brother When You Left The Ruins,” Sans stated as they neared their destination. “Then Again You Were Probably More Focused On Finding Clothes Then Interacting With My Sleeping Brother.” 

Ziel hummed, he needed to talk to Papyrus about telling Sans the truth that not telling him was putting a lot of pressure on Ziel's shoulders. As they rounded the last bend in the pass that opened up to the cleared area of Papyrus station. He could already see that the lazy skeleton wasn’t there at his post, Sans hand tightened on his as he too noticed his missing brother wasn’t there.

“Try again. I’m sure he’ll answer this time.” Ziel encouraged him, squeezing his hand in comfort.

“Yes, You Are Right I’m Sure Brother Will Answer And When He Does I Will Give Him A lecture About Not Answering His Phone!” Sans exclaimed, making Ziel chuckle, he was sure that Papyrus would just stand there and smile as Sans lectured him too. “I Don’t Know Why You Would Have A Phone And Not Answer It. It’s Very Rude.”

Ziel didn’t have a phone, so he didn’t have much to say on the matter, but he didn’t know if he would use one either. He would prefer seeing the brothers than just hearing them…on second thought, maybe able to hear their voice would be just as good…but then he wouldn’t be able to see their faces or know how they would react to something he said.

He mentally shook his head, now was not the time to think about a phone he doesn’t have, turning back to see Sans had pulled his getting ready to call Papyrus again. They both jumped through when the phone started ringing; both of them looked down to see it was Papyrus.

Sans quickly answered it, pressing it against his skull he gave Ziel a broad smile. Ziel let out a sigh he was glad that Papyrus was ok and had contacted Sans. He hadn’t realized how tense he was until he had heard his voice over the phone.

“Brother, Where Are You? You Missed Breakfast And You Weren’t At Home When I Went To Wake You! Ziel And I Have Walked To Your Post To Come Find You But You Aren’t Here, Like You Should Be!” Sans shouted frustratedly into the phone.

Ziel couldn’t make out what Papyrus said back, but whatever he said had Sans pout before sighing rolling his eyes.

“Of Course Ziel Is With Me, What Does That Have To Do With You Being Missing This Morning?” Sans gave him a confused look, Ziel shrugged not knowing what was going on.

Papyrus said something else which had Sans huff. “We Are Both In Snowdin By Your Post Like I-“

They both jumped at the sound of Papyrus appeared in front of them, still holding his phone up to his skull.

“Papyrus! What Have I Told You About Doing That. You Scared Us!” Sans shouted at his brother, who was staring wide-eyed at Ziel, but he quickly looked away from him to look at Sans.

“Heh, sorry, bro, but I gotta steal Ziel from you for a few minutes.” Even though he was slouching and trying to look relaxed, Ziel could see how tense he was.

Sans squeezed his hand he was holding, “Well I’m Coming With You If You're Taking Him Somewhere.”

“Look, Sans, I don’t think that’s a good idea I’m taking him to Undyne’s to look at something.” Papyrus tried to explain to his brother.

“Even More Of A Reason I Should Come If Something Is Wrong With Ziel Then I Should Know About It Too,” Sans said, pulling him closer to his side.

Ziel looked back and forth between the brothers as they tried to stare each other down; finally, Papyrus looked away, letting out a sigh.

“Fine, you win,” Sans smiled up at Papyrus, who held his hand out to them, “Come on then, can’t keep fish face waiting.”

“Papyrus Don’t Be Rude!” Sans scolded him, but he was smiling as he took hold of his brother's hand.

Moving closer, Ziel grabbed onto Papyrus’s other hand, feeling the familiar pull as he shortcutted them to the same room they had appeared in yesterday. The once bright room was cast in shadow as many of the ceiling lights were broken, one was even swinging from its cord. Looking further down the hall, he could see the floor was cracked, and a door was leaning against the wall. 

What was surprising was the tree branch sticking out of the doorway, Sans and he both looked at Papyrus as he moved further down the hall towards the destruction. Sans squeezed his hand, pulling him to follow after his brother, his eyelights full.

“Papyrus What Happened Here? Ziel Was It Like This When You Visited Yesterday?” Sans asked as they neared the broken doorway.

“No, it didn’t look like this when we were here last. I don’t know what happened…” Ziel said, frowning at the branch that blocked their way inside the room.

Papyrus lifted the branch for them to pass, “I’ll have Undyne explain, she’s inside here.”

Ziel and Sans looked at each other before ducking under the branch. Instead of walking onto the more broken tile, their feet touched soft grass, surprised they both looked down to see the floor was covered in lush grass.

“Huh, looks like it's gotten worse…” Papyrus said, entering in behind them, placing both his hands in his pockets.

They spun around to look up at him, “Worse?” Sans asked, looking back at the room, his eyelights widening as he took in the rest of the room.

Ziel, though, was watching Papyrus, he was tense, he could see it in the other skeletons shoulders as he curled them forward as he pushed past them.

“Wowzers!” Sans shout had Ziel turn to look at him, seeing stars in his eyes as he moved closer to him. Curious at what he was looking at, Ziel finally looked at the room they had walked into, his sockets widened.

The light was streaming down from the hole in the ceiling made by one of the biggest trees he had ever seen. Its branches spread throughout the room, pushing up against the walls that were showing signs of cracking. Green star-shaped leaves covered the twisting branches, a few leaves slowly drifting down like the falling snow of Snowdin landing gently on the grass below, the light from the broken ceiling cast shadows, spots of light cutting through the leaves, lighting the area below in patches of light touching the ground. 

The bark was a rich dark brown twisted and curved around every branch carved deeply at the broad base of the tree. Roots upraised the ground around it, causing the ground to curve and sloop like rolling hills. Roots further out from the tree split the field before diving back down into the soft earth again. The lush grass spread throughout the room, getting taller the closer it came to the base of the tree. A breeze came through the broken ceiling, rustled the leaves, and made the grass sway.

“Oh…” Ziel didn’t know what else to say as he stared at it. It was like no tree in Snowdin he had seen, and he hadn’t seen any trees in Waterfall…until now. He reached for Sans's hand, turning to him, “Sans, what kind of tree is that?”

“Mweh, Well No…The Trees In Snowdin Are The Only Ones I Know Of, And They’re Nothing Like This One.” Sans said, still looking at the tree in wonder. Ziel tilted his head curiously, and it was hard to imagine that Sans wouldn’t know what it was.

“I-It’s a-amazing, right!” They both looked towards the base of the tree to see Undyne waving at them, holding her clipboard to her chest.

“Saw some roots in the main lab. we'll have to find a way to keep it in this one room; otherwise, you're going to have issues.” Papyrus said as he neared her.

“What happened, Undyne? The lab wasn’t like this yesterday.” Ziel asked her as Sans pulled him over.

Undyne looked down at him then to his hand holding Sans’s, and she made a high pitch noise turning away from them. Ziel gave the brothers a confused look, chuckling when Papyrus rolled his eyes at her back. They watched her take a deep breath before she turned around, smiling shakily at them.

“W-well you s-see I was j-just getting r-ready to t-test your m-magic was o-ok but th-then I r-remembered th-that I f-forgot to g-give you th-that book o-on souls. S-So I put d-down the si-siphon I w-was using t-to separate y-your magic f-for different t-testing’s. B-but I, uh, a-accidently p-placed it on t-the table a-and when I-I turned back th-there was this t-tree growing i-in the m-middle of th-the room.” She explained, looking from them to the tree they were standing next to with wonder.

“But How Did A Tree Grow In Your Lab Dr. Undyne And What Does That Have To Do With Ziel’s Magic?” Sans asked, confused about what the connection was.

Undyne fumbled with her clipboard to look at her papers or hide her flushed face, Ziel wondered. “o-oh, um, y-you see, uh, w-well..”

“We think that some of buddies magic landed on some stray piece of paper and used it to turn into a tree.” Papyrus cut in, staring intensely at Ziel.

Sans squeezed his hand as he narrowed his eyes at his brother and Undyne, “Can Magic Actually Do That?”

“Well, n-nooo, but you s-see um…” Undyne looked to Sans to Papyrus, sending him a pleading look.

Papyrus sighed, looking away from him to Sans, “No, no normal magic can just make a tree from something else. It's sort of out of the realm we know…” his eyelights glance back at him.

“What Does That Mean?” Sans asked pulling Ziel closer to him, “Are You Trying To Say That Ziel Isn’t Normal?”

Papyrus groaned, rubbing the bone between his eyes with his hand, he let out another tired sigh, Ziel looked closer at him, he looked even more tired then he had yesterday. Even if he had called his magic not normal, he still wanted Papyrus to be alright, and from the way he was looking, he wasn’t.

“Undyne, do you think you could give us a moment?” Papyrus asked her, lowering his hand from his face looking over at her.

“O-oh, um yes, I’ll j-just go to the o-other l-lab and get some th-things to gather samples.” She said, clutching her clipboard to her and dashed out of the not room.

It was quiet at first as the brother stared at each other; the only sound came from the leaves rustling in the faint breeze. Ziel turned to press himself against Sans, trying to give and seek comfort as he looked up at Papyrus.

“Well?” Sans huffed, wrapping his arm around Ziel’s waist.

Papyrus grimaced, glancing over at him before back at his brother, “No easy way to say this…Ziel isn’t from this world. At least not from what he has told me, his soul is also not like any monster soul we have ever seen.”

Sans frowned, looking at Ziel, “Not From This World? Like Ziel Is From The Surface?”

Ziel shook his head, “No, not the surface. I was born in a place of darkness…though I don’t think I was ever really ‘born.’ I wanted to escape that dark world, and it took a lot of energy to break into this world… but also to create my body too.”

The arm around his waist lowered as Sans looked at him wide-eyed, he felt a pain in his soul as he pulled back from him. “You Mean…That Everything You Said Was A Lie.”

Ziel reached for Sans who took another step back from him. Tears gathered in his eye as he looked over at Papyrus pleadingly.

“I told him to lie to you, Sans,” Papyrus told his brother, getting Sans to turn to him.

“Why Would You Do That!” Sans cried at him, stomping his foot tears gathering in his eye sockets.

Papyrus sighed closing his eyes, “Because I was scared and I didn’t know what to do with what he told me… Hell, I still don’t know what to make of him even more now.” He gestured to the tree behind him.

“Sans… I’m sorry.” Ziel apologized, rubbing the tears from his eye.

Sans looked at him with tears running down his face; it broke Ziel’s soul to see him like this, Sans roughly wiped his face dry. Taking a step back toward Ziel, he took hold of his hands, pulling him closer making him gasp, “It’s Not Your Fault Ziel, I Think It's Amazing And Look What Your Magic Can Do, It’s Beautiful!”

Ziel smiled, pressing closer to him, “Thank you, though I don’t know if my magic did all this.”

“Nah, kid, it did, and I have to agree with bro it is pretty impressive,” Papyrus said, leaning back against the tree. 

“I thought you said it wasn’t normal.” Ziel pouted up at him as he pulled back from Sans, still holding onto his hand.

Papyrus shrugged, giving him a lazy smile, “I mean, it's freakin terrifying, but I think it’s started to grow on me.” He pointed to a leave that landed on his shoulder. 

“Papyrus…” Sans huffed, shaking his head at his brother.

“Aw come on Sans; it wasn’t that bad.” Papyrus smiled at him, sending a wink at Ziel that made him chuckle.

Sans looked away from him with a sniff, “I’m Still Mad That You Made My Friend Lie To Me.”

Ziel squeezed Sans's hand, bumping his shoulder against his, he knew Sans wasn’t that angry at his brother, and he was glad that Papyrus saw it too. But he still bowed his head, looking sorry for himself.

“Yeah, I know bro, and I’m sorry, to both of you.” Papyrus apologized, looking down at them. “It wasn’t fair to Ziel to make him lie to you.”

“No, It Wasn’t But I Can See How Sorry You Are So I Forgive You.” Sans sigh looking back at his brother smiling softly.

Ziel nodded already forgiving Papyrus, knowing he only did it to look out for Sans, something that he could agree with. Looking up at the tree, he didn’t know how to feel about it, and it was something. To know that his magic had made this beautiful tree was quite mind-boggling.

“You Also Shouldn’t Talk About Other People's Souls Either It Doesn’t Matter That Ziel’s Soul Looks Different It’s Still Ziel.” Sans scolded Papyrus placing his hand on his hip.

“It’s fine, Sans, I don’t mind. I could show it to you if you want to see it. Maybe then you can tell me why mine is so different.” Ziel offered, placing a hand over his chest.

Sans sputtered, letting go of his hand to cover his face, “Oh My Stars Ziel No! You Don’t Just Show Your Soul To Anyone.”

“But why not, I don’t mind if you and Papyrus want to see it.” He said he was confused as to why they were both blushing.

Papyrus shook his head, pulling a sucker out of his hoodie and stuck it into his mouth, letting out a sigh, “Jeez, buddy, you need that book from Undyne.” Sans nodded his agreement lowering his hands from his face.

“I-I heard my n-name d-does that m-mean I c-can come back n-now?” Undyne asked from outside the branch filled doorway.

“Yeah Undyne, you can come back, we're done with family time,” Papyrus called to her standing up from the tree.

Ziel looked up at him eyes wide; he said family… Does that mean he was family? He felt Sans squeeze his hand, turning to look at Sans as he gave him a wide smile. The gentle warmth grew in his soul, seeing it, they thought of him as family, any hurt he had gotten earlier faded soothing his soul.

Hearing a thud, they turned to see Undyne came back in carrying a large bag, well _was_ carrying. It was now on the ground along with Undyne her foot having gotten caught by a root. Sans gasped, letting go of Ziel’s hand he quickly rushed over to her side to help her up. Frowning Ziel followed after him taking back his hand when he was done helping Undyne.

“T-thank you S-Sans, I just b-brought a few th-things so I could t-take samples.” She said, patting her white coat clean of dirt.

Tilting his head at her, Ziel gave her a questioning look, “Samples of my tree?”

The three of them look at him, “Your tree?” Papyrus asked, looking at the massive tree behind them.

Ziel nodded, walking towards it, bringing Sans with him, “My magic made it, so doesn’t it make it mine?”

“Well, I suppose so,” Papyrus said, standing next to him now, “but still it’s in the lab, and its roots keep growing outward; it could cause a lot of problems if it doesn’t stop.”

“Th-that’s right the h-hall outside this r-room is now e-entirely covered in g-grass, I just w-want to t-take s-samples to see if th-there is any w-way to stop it,” Undyne said kneeling next to the bag she had dropped to open it.

Ziel looked at Sans. Sadly, he wanted to keep the tree, but he could see that it was causing a lot of damage to the building.

“Don’t Worry Ziel I’m Sure Dr. Undyne Won't Hurt It,” Sans reassured him, gently leaning into his side.

Nodding Ziel turned back to the tree. He supposed it was alright, if she did end up doing something horrible to it, maybe he could make another… If he could figure out how. This was something he had never done before back in the void, that and he was still learning how to master his body and magic.

Raising his hand, he touched the deep grooves of the tree's bark; an odd feeling traveled up his fingertips to his soul. Closing his eyes, he leaned his head against it; it felt like his magic was coursing just under his touch. As though the tree itself was a part of him, or at least held something of him inside it that made it continue to grow.

“Ziel?” Papyrus’s voice pulled him back to himself, stepping back, he looked at the hand on his shoulder. He hadn’t even felt Papyrus touch him, sliding his hand down the tree’s bark he felt the magic that was in it follow him. 

“I’m alright. I just felt like my magic was still inside the tree.” He said, looking up at Papyrus, staring at him worriedly. 

“W-well that’s b-because it is, I mean t-technically it sh-shouldn’t e-even be a-able to survive here l-like this. Th-there’s no sun l-light so it m-must be getting its e-energy from wh-whatever magic m-made it.” Undyne said, clipping off a star-shaped leaf from a low hanging branch, placing it inside a bag for later study.

Ziel felt a tug on his hand, so he turned to face Sans, who was smiling at him, “I Wonder If You Can Make Other Things Ziel Like The Tree Or Maybe Something Else.”

Undyne gasped, turning to Sans with an excited look in her eye, “O-oh yes! I want t-to see what e-else his magic c-can do. Imagine if he w-were able t-to control it, he c-could help with the U-Underground food supply o-or housing or” She let out a squeal, “Oh! Th-there’s so much that h-he could do w-with magic. I w-want to test h-his magic on m-metal too to see wh-what happens.”

They all stared at her with wide eyes before Sans cleared his throat, “I Was Thinking More Like Flowers Or Something Like That.”

Ziel smiled, resting his head on Sans's shoulder, “I would like to make a flower for you if I can.”

“Really?!” Sans shouted, sounding surprised.

“Of course.” He smiled, rubbing his cheekbone against his shoulder, he would give anything to Sans and Papyrus.

Papyrus chuckled at his brother, cheering, “How about we figure out how to stop this tree from growing anymore before we start trying to get Ziel to make other things out of nothing.”

“B-but the t-tree didn’t come f-from n-nothing it grew from th-the paper o-on the d-desk,” Undyne said, looking up at Papyrus as she gathered dirt samples.

“There is the chance that it only happened that way because it had no purpose. So it did the next thing which was to take what was around it and use it. This is only a guess though, it could just be that Ziel needs to touch something with the intent to copy it, but that’s not what happened, even without intent. So in theory, Ziel could make something out of nothing using purely his intention.” Papyrus said, taking the sample from her. 

“B-but isn’t th-that true with skeleton m-magic?” Undyne asked, standing up.

Ziel lifted his head from Sans's shoulder to look at the two of them, “Brother Used To Work As A Scientist Back When I Was Little.” Sans whispered against his head as he too watched them talk.

“Nah, skeleton magic can vary sure, and our attacks can change depending on our skills and traits, but we have nothing close to what Ziel magic could possibly do.” Papyrus shook his head, sliding his hands in his pockets.

Undyne looked thoughtful, “S-So you’re s-saying the magic w-was reactive in this c-case, but it would act differently if it were intentional.”

Papyrus shrugged, “Pretty much, yeah.”

Ziel was lost, but at least he wasn’t the only one: Sans too was looking just as lost as him.

“Have you found out anything from the samples we took this morning?” Papyrus asked her as she reached for her clipboard to take notes.

“O-oh yes actually. So w-we did that t-test to see w-why the grass is s-spreading out from t-the lab, a-and what I c-can see is th-that it’s because it is c-connected with the t-tree, roots a-are expelling m-magic into the soil… basically, the m-magic is growing on i-itself, feeding on itself so to say. Magic m-makes the tree grow, wh-which widens the a-area affected b-by the magic, wh-which make it s-spread more, wh-which make it t-touch more, wh-which m-makes it passively r-react to more, wh-which keeps m-making it grow, wh-which expands—a-and so on and o-on.” She said, looking at her notes from earlier.

They all looked at her, confused. Ziel felt like his head was starting to hurt. Groaning, he laid his head back on Sans’ shoulder, was the day over yet? It felt like a long day already, and he was ready to sleep. He smiled softly as Sans chuckled, wondering if he could talk him into taking a nap with him, or maybe he should ask Papyrus, he looked like he could use one.

Papyrus sighed, giving Undyne a tired look. “So what you're saying is, the tree's roots are putting out magic which then goes into the soil which it feeds upon continuing its growth and the grass is growing because of the magic it's putting out as well.”

“Y-yes, isn’t it a-amazing!” she said excitedly, lowering her clipboard.

“It’s impressive that’s for sure, got any idea on how to stop it from spreading then?” Papyrus asked, rolling his sucker around in his mouth.

Undyne flushed embarrassed, “A-Actually, yes, I h-have been working o-on a n-ew way of weakening th-the barrier with m-magic suppression. It’s a s-small device I made th-that you place in-into the ground th-that was supposed t-to weaken the m-magic that surrounds it... b-but it did th-the opposite a-and weakened the magic o-outside instead. B-but! Only in th-the ground so we sh-should be perfectly s-safe!”

Papyrus gave her a thoughtful look before lazily smiling at her, “Ok, Undyne, I’m leafing the rest to you then.”

“Brother!” Sans shouted at him, making Ziel chuckle. He raised his head, seeing that Papyrus was ready to leave.

“Pff, P-papyrus really, but I’ll d-do my best.” Undyne chuckled, giving him a shaky smile.

Papyrus shrugged at both of them, sending a wink at Ziel, “Well, let me know how it goes, need to feed these two and take a nap.”

“Papyrus No Naps!” Sans scolded his brother, pulling Ziel over to stand next to Papyrus.

“Aw come on, bro, I’ve been up all night working on this,” Papyrus whined at Sans, who let out a huff.

“Fine, You Have Been Doing Something Helpful, So I Suppose A Short Nap Won't Hurt,” Sans said, taking hold of his hand.

“See you later, Undyne, keep me posted if anything happens,” Papyrus told her, holding his other hand out for Ziel to take.

Ziel looked back at the tree, taking it in one more time before he turned back to the brothers to see them both smiling at him. There was still more to learn about his magic, but for now, he wanted to be with his family. Smiling softly back at them, he reached for Papyrus’s hand, ready to go home.

“O-oh wait! B-before you go Z-Ziel, take this w-with you.” Turning to Undyne, Ziel looked down at what she was offering him, “It’s the b-book I promised you y-yesterday a-about souls as w-well as y-your own phone. I-I saw you d-didn’t have one s-so I made y-you this one.”

Taking the items from her, Sans helped him place the book in his phone's inventory before turning back to her, “Thank you, I’ll read the book today if I can.”

“N-no rush! B-but if you have a-any questions, I’m s-sure the b-boys would be m-more than happy t-to help you.” Undyne grinned over at the brothers that were waiting for him.

Ziel nodded, finally taking a blushing Papyrus’s hand, saying goodbye to Undyne, Papyrus shortcuts them home. Letting out a sigh, he watched Sans trot into the kitchen to start lunch, and Papyrus went to lay on the couch.

Rubbing his eye, he shuffled over to Papyrus, laying down on him with a grunt. Ziel purred when Papyrus wrapped his arms around him. Closing his eyes, Ziel relaxes against his chest, listening to him snore with a smile. 

His mind went to the book in his inventory, waiting for him to learn about souls. But he was so exhausted and snuggling up to Papyrus, he decided to wait. There was still so much he was still trying to process. Right now, though, all he wanted to do was spend time with those he cared about most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No the tree inside a Dreamtale tree lol  
> So much going on! I had to end it because believe me my hands wouldn't stop typing  
> I feel like I dropped hints everywhere in this chapter lol  
> Also, I have decided to make this story a series, I realized that if I didn't that by the time I actually finish the story we might be at 100+ chapters so I'm breaking the full story into sections or transitions if you will  
> The answer to the puzzle from the last chapter was - Creator, Owl, Void, Ziel Lady_Yashacat did an awesome job figuring it out and Anonfan who jokingly figured out Owl which was that last name, good job you guys! 💜  
> [Tumblr](https://blamefulseas.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/blamefulsea)  
> [Ziel Picture](https://twitter.com/blamefulsea/status/1281768268420784129/photo/1)


	10. Creative Mishaps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ziel tests out his magic, not all goes according to plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your wonderful comments and kudos, they mean a lot to me. 💜 Also if you have any questions or whatnot feel free to ask me.  
> Beta read by Luckythedragonet

Ziel sat upon the counter of Papyrus’s post, swinging his legs, his ankles hooked together. He had been 'kidnapped' by the other skeleton this morning in retaliation for Sans waking him up early. It had surprised him when he was grabbed around the middle, and felt the familiar pull of a shortcut, only catching a glimpse of a surprised Sans. Before he was transported to Papyrus sentry post in Snowdin, luckily, he had his shoes on when he was snatched.

After putting him down, Papyrus had gone to his station and fallen asleep, a little confused he had wandered around the area. Looking behind trees, playing with the random lamp, and practicing forming a weapon. The bone he had summoned seemed thinner and sharper than it had been the last time he summoned it. Doing a few practice stances, he went back and tried to snuggle into Papyrus, but he was dead asleep and somewhat heavy to move. So he had sat on the counter looking down the path that led back to Snowdin, waiting for Sans.

But after a while and still no sign of Sans, Ziel grew bored, and that's when he remembered the book Undyne had given him. So here he sat reading about souls; he still didn't see why souls were so private.

The book was filled with scientific words and analogies that he didn't understand. From what he gathered, though, monster souls were made up of love, hope, and compassion. The soul took the shape of an inverted white heart, which explained why Undyne and Papyrus had been surprised at seeing his. It went on to talk about the different kinds of magic, that depending on the individual or monster type defined what magic they could use.

As he turned to the next chapter, his brow furrowed, 'Human Souls.' His grip on the book tightened, the heat in his soul raged but didn't bloom outwards. Placing a hand over his soul trying to calm it, maybe it would be best to skip this chapter at least for now.

"Strange that you know how to read." Ziel jumped at Papyrus’s voice.

Closing the book and laying it down in his lap, he turned so that he was facing him, "It is?"

Papyrus still had his head laying on his crossed arms, the shadows that had been under his sockets looked better. "Unless souls floating around the void can read the random books there."

Ziel looked at him curiously, "I do not think books were in the void. I also had no eyes, so even if there were, I wouldn't be able to read them." 

"Then, how do you know how to read?" Papyrus asked, staring intently at him.

"I-I don't know…I just do." He shrugged, not overly worried, "How do you know how to read?"

"Who says I know how to…" 

Ziel was confused; that didn't make sense. He had seen him read before off his phone.

"Heh, I'm just messing with you. I learned to read like every other kid in the Underground, well almost." There he was again, not telling the whole truth, Papyrus just loved his secrets. 

Sighing, Ziel looked at him fondly, "I suppose I know how to read, just as I know how to talk and walk."

"Which is very impressive, you can do both at the same time."

"Thank you." He smiled brightly.

Papyrus chuckled, lifting his head, "That wasn’t… never mind. That's why I don't get you, buddy, you do and say things that you shouldn't, at least not so fast. I guess I'm still trying to figure you out."

He looked down at the book in his lap, "And I, you, but Sans has accepted me, even when I told him everything."

"Wait, you told him everything? When?"

Ziel looked at him, confused, "Of course I did, there are no secrets between us now. We spoke about it last night in bed."

"Well, I'm not surprised Sans accepted it without question." Papyrus sighed, rubbing the top of his head. 

Ziel leaned back against the beam of the station holding the roof up. He smiled sadly, “Is me coming from that place scary to you?”

“Nah, not scared per se just… in theory, nothing should be in the void or be able to survive there. So by that logic, you shouldn’t exist." Papyrus rested his head on his hand, "But I'm not scared of you, it's just you're an unknown, everything about you is…"

"Abnormal." He said softly, placing his hand over his soul again, an odd coldness started to grow there. 

Papyrus looked surprised before letting out a sigh, "Don't say that buddy, you're _unique_ , different, and there’s nothing wrong with being different. Tell me if anyone tries to pick on you, I'll have a chat with them." 

Ziel giggled, covering his mouth, "But Papyrus, I don't know anyone besides you, Sans and your friends." 

A honey orange glow came to his cheekbones, and he looked away from him, "Oh right, …well, you know what I mean." 

They fell into silence; he watched the color leave his cheeks with interest. When Papyrus finally looked back at him, Ziel smiled, getting a small one in return. He watched his eyelights glance at his bare arms, before reaching into his hoodie, pulling out his phone. Ziel could see there were at least a dozen messages from Sans.

"Here I found this at the Dump when looking for stuff for Undyne yesterday," Papyrus said, pulling out something white from his inventory.

Taking it from him, he curiously held it up, the white fabric was soft against his phalanges. Watching as it unfolds to reveal it was a tailed coat with a black-furred trimmed hood. Excited to try it on, he slipped off the counter before pulling it on. 

It fit perfectly, almost like it was made for him. The coattails ended at mid tibia, with silver clasps that ran up the front so he could close it. The black fur of the hood tickled his jaw, making him giggle.

Spinning around happily, he smiled at Papyrus, who was lazily smiling at him, "Thank you, Papyrus, it's wonderful!"

"Heh, no problem, buddy, looks good on you." 

Spinning around again, he watched the coat tails fly around him happily before sitting back down. Turning to face Papyrus, he propped one leg up and pulled it close to his chest to rest his chin against.

"So read anything interesting?" Papyrus asked, flipping through his book.

"I read about monster souls and traits, but I still don't see why you are embarrassed that I show you mine." Ziel looked down at the book; it had stopped at the trait of perseverance.

Papyrus chuckled, "It's not embarrassing, your soul should be private, you should only show it to people you love or a healer. It's usually only to be shared with a partner."

He looked at him, thoughtfully, "A partner? Like Sans and you?"

"W-what! N-no! I mean," Papyrus sighed, trying to cover his blushing cheekbones looking away from him. "Nevermind, j-just talk to Undyne or…" lowering his hand, he started flipping through the book before stopping on a page. "Or read chapter fourteen, it should tell you all you need to know." 

Looking down at the book, he read the title aloud, "Soulbond." 

Ziel made a mental note to read it later. Maybe he would ask Sans instead this time if he had questions. He'd rather not ask Undyne; she still stared at him with that weird look in her eyes.

“I do have another question… My soul, it... it doesn't look like a monster soul, so does that mean I’m not a monster?” He asked, looking at Papyrus curiously.

Papyrus stared deeply into his eyes, “I don't know… You look like a monster, but your soul is something I've never seen before.” 

Ziel looked down at his lap, he knew now that monster souls looked different from his own but did that make him different, “I am a monster…”

The sound of running footsteps caught his attention, looking up he smiled seeing Sans running directly at them. Happy to see his friend, he slid off the counter only to get swept up into the other skeleton's arms. Letting out a squeak, he reached up, wrapping his arms around Sans's neck to hold on.

"Ziel! Are You Alright? Brother Didn’t Do Anything To You Did He!" Sans shouted, looking him over as he held him. 

"Nice, bro..." 

Ziel chuckled, rubbing his face into Sans’ scarf, breathing in his scent. "No I'm fine, Papyrus just fell asleep when we got here. I've been entertaining myself and look, Papyrus even found me a coat."

"Oh… Well, That Was Nice Of Him. It Looks Good On You. Good Job, Brother!" Sans shouted over at Papyrus.

"See? You underestimate me, bro. Getting all worked up for ‘napping’ him, when I got Ziel a beautiful coat." Papyrus huffed, laying his head down on his arms.

Sans let him down on his feet, "Brother, You Took Him Even Knowing What We Had Planned Today."

"Is that why it took you so long to get here?" He asked curiously.

"Yes, I've Been Helping The Others Setup The Suppressors, Dr. Undyne Told Me The Tree’s Roots Have Stopped Growing. So They Should Be Perfect For Our Test Today." Sans excitedly told them.

That's right he had almost forgotten, Undyne had called them last night to let them know that the suppressor had worked on the tree, stopping it from destroying more of the upper labs. The tree itself was still healthy. Papyrus had been reluctant at first, but Sans and Undyne got him to agree that it was best to test his magic in a controlled area instead of risking an accident. He wasn't even sure how he could use that magic, having only started practicing summoning bone attacks and weapons. 

"So, why's Alphys there?" Papyrus asked shortcutting to their side.

Sans, if possible, got even more excited, "That's _Captain_ Alphys Brother! She Heard About The Commotion In The Labs And Undyne Had To Tell Her What Happened. Anyways She's There Because The Queen Was Told And Wants To Know What Ziel Can Do. Mweheheh, Isn't This Amazing Ziel?"

He didn't see why it was so amazing but nodded just happy that Sans seemed so pleased. Papyrus, though didn't look happy. Letting out a frustrated sigh, he stuffed his hands into his pockets, searching for something.

"Darn, I was hoping we could hold off on the Queen finding out," Papyrus grumbled, pulling out a dog treat and lighting it.

"Papyrus Don't Smoke; You'll Yellow Your Bones!" Sans scolded his brother, letting out a huff as he just shrugged. "I Don't See Why This Isn't A Good Thing. Ziel Could Help The Underground."

"True, he could. But if he can, then the Queen will most likely want to move him to New Home. Which means he won't be living with us anymore." Papyrus said, taking a drag from the dog treat. Sans and he both stiffened at the thought of not being with each other. "I had hoped to keep him hidden a little longer… now, if he can't, then they might call into question where he came from. Not a good outcome, either way, you look at it."

Sans looked stunned, his eyelights shrinking. Ziel grabbed his loose hand, feeling it tighten as Sans shook his head, "They Wouldn't Take Him From Us, Would They?" Papyrus didn’t answer, only looking sadly down at them, "I… I Won't Let Them Take Ziel From Us!"

"I won't leave you or Papyrus, Sans, I'll stay with you." He said, leaning into his side, trying to comfort him.

Papyrus shook his head, "Not much we can do unless we can convince Undyne and Alphys that Ziel should stay with us."

Sans smiled widely, "Then That's What We'll Do! Queen Toriel Is Kind; I'm Sure If We Explain How Important Ziel Is To Us, She'll Agree To Let Him Stay With Us!"

Papyrus remained silent, eyeing both Sans and Ziel, something soft and slightly hurt crossing his skull."Yeah, you're right, bro. you're so cool," Papyrus nodded, throwing the dog treat in the snow, "Well, we should get going, we're already late." 

"We Wouldn't Be If You Hadn't Kidnapped Ziel This Morning." Sans huffed, taking his brother's hand when it was offered.

He chuckled, taking Papyrus’s hand, "It was fun, though."

"If You Say So, Ziel." Sans pouted, but he smiled at him. 

He trusted that the brothers knew what they were doing. Ziel didn’t know what he would do if someone tried to take him away from the brothers. He didn't know this ‘Queen Toriel,’ maybe she was as lovely as Sans said, and all they would have to do was tell her he wasn't going to move.

Papyrus used his shortcut to get them to their home. They planned on the test to take place in a clearing behind the brothers’ home. When they appeared in front of the house, he walked next to Sans with Papyrus following them. Passing between the house and the shed, they made their way over to the tree line. Slipping through the trees, they walked into a large clearing where Undyne and Alphys were waiting for them.

"There you losers are, what took so long!" Alphys shouted over at them, crossing her arms smirking.

Sans ran over to her, smiling, leaving Papyrus and him to follow after. Looking around the clearing, he saw Undyne kneeling on the ground, checking a black stake that had a flashing green light. That must be one of the magic suppressors; he could spot eight others stabbed into the ground.

Sans’ voice pulled him away from watching Undyne, "You Know I Had To Go Find Papyrus And Ziel."

"What the hel-heck is up with that, beanpole? Taking the runt and running." Alphys growled at Papyrus.

Papyrus shrugged, smiling lazily, "Thought the kid could use a break before Undyne ran him through some tests."

She gave him an unbelieving look, narrowing her eyes, "Sure…" Alphys looked away from him to glance at Ziel, "And you! Hiding some kick-butt power there, heh, making us think you didn't know how to use your magic."

He gave her a confused look; he didn't know his magic could do anything like that.

Undyne walked over them, clutching her clipboard to her chest, "I-I told y-you that was a-an accident at the L-lab, it just h-happened when I w-asnt careful with his m-magic."

Alphys huffed, shaking her head, "Even more of a reason to see what happens when there's a bit more drive behind it, right!"

"With c-caution s-sure…" Undyne blushed when Alphys smiled at her.

"So what are we waiting for, Doc!" She shouted, excited to get going. 

Undyne nearly dropped her clipboard, "Al-almost I j-just need to ch-check the last few s-suppressors." She ran off, going to check them, her face glowing. Papyrus chuckled, sliding his hands into his hoodie, wandered after her. 

Pouting a little that they would have to wait, Alphys turned back to them, looking him up and down, “Well, at least you got some new clothes since last I saw you. Have you been practicing your attack magic at all?”

Ziel smiled at her, taking hold of Sans’ hand, he threaded their fingers together, “Yes! Sans has been helping me practice my summonings, and I practiced a little this morning while Papyrus slept.”

“Ziel Has Gotten Very Good At Summoning Bone Attacks Now We Just Need To Use Them In A Spar.” Sans smiled proudly at him, Ziel stood up straighter, his face flushed with pride. 

Her eyes looked back and forth between the two of them, before a sly smile spread across her face, “Fahahahah, that's good to hear! You’ll have to come over again with this blueberry to train. Though I guess it all depends if you're not in New Home and all, but you're always welcome in Hotlands.”

Ziel’s smile fell at her words, not because of the training with Sans but that she was talking about him not being with the brothers anymore. New Home... he did want to go there, he wanted to stay in Snowdin. It was his home, Sans and Papyrus were his home…

Sans’ hand tightened on his. Looking over at him, he was surprised to see him frowning at Alphys, "I Don't Think Ziel Should Go To New Home, He Should Stay Here With Papyrus And I. He's Happy Here With Us." 

Alphys frowned at him, giving him a confused look as she got ready to argue when Udyne called out to them. "We're r-ready!" 

Ziel was pulled around Alphys, Sans keeping himself between the two of them. He followed along, seeing Papyrus giving his brother a curious look at his stern expression. When he looked at him, Ziel shrugged, tilting his head over at the Guard Captain. The older brother glanced over at Alphys, who was still giving Sans a confused look. 

"Ok, w-well whenever y-you feel like it, s-step into the circle a-and we'll g-et started," Undyne said, pulling all their attention on her as she gestured at the center of the magic suppressors.

Instead of stepping towards the middle, he moved closer to Sans. All this talk of him being sent away, it made him not want to learn this new magic of his. Sans tightened his hand on him, making him look up at him.

"It's Ok, Ziel, Take Your Time. Papyrus And I Are Here For You." Sans reassured him, giving him an encouraging smile. 

When he glanced over at Papyrus, he nodded in agreement to Sans, giving him a lazy smile."Bro’s right; take your time, buddy."

Taking a deep unneeded breath, he pulled away from Sans; he knew this was something he would have to learn. Even as his phalanges slipped through Sans, Ziel just wanted to go back to the brothers' side. But this was something the brothers wanted him to learn, and he owed and trusted them to have his best interest in their soul.

His steps were small as he shuffled closer to the center, holding his hands close to his chest, he turned around to look at them. He felt nervous, even as the brothers both gave him encouraging looks. Ziel could feel his bones rattle…

“R-right, so, um… o-oh I have,” Undyne looked around herself, patting the pockets of her lab coat, fishing out a piece of paper. “L-lets see if y-you can make a t-tree grow again...n-not that you d-did the first time m-mind you but y-you know what I-I mean.”

Taking the paper from her outstretched hand he looked down at it curiously, how was he supposed to make a tree from this? He turned the paper over, looking at it closely, it just seemed like any other paper.

After a few minutes of staring at it, he glanced up at her, “I… I don't know what I’m supposed to do. Is it like summoning? Or…” The others looked at each other before looking back at him.

Undyne looked down at her notes before looking back up, “W-well, it's possible th-that summoning could w-work.”

“Try Visualizing A Tree Coming From The Paper Ziel, That Might Help Tell Your Magic What You Want It To Do,” Sans suggested giving him a wide smile.

Nodding his understanding, he looked back at the paper in his hands. He thought of the beautiful tree his magic had made in the Lab. As he visualized it, its twisting limbs, it’s star-shaped leaves, deep grooves of its bark, his magic spark within his soul but… It didn't go to the paper. Closing his eyes, he tried again to push the magic that was there to flow down his hands into the paper.

But still, his magic would not move, only building inside himself. Letting out a sigh, he realized that he wasn't thinking of that beautiful tree anymore. His mind was filled with doubt and fear.. he didn’t want to be alone again. Opening his eyes, he looked at Alphys and Undyne; he didn’t understand why they thought he could help the Underground. The thought of being made to leave the brothers made it hard to want anything else but to stay. If he were able to make a tree from this paper, then they would take him away. But if he didn't, then he would be letting the brothers and himself down.

Lowering the paper, he shook his head, he wouldn't be able to make a tree but maybe something else.

“Hmm, m-maybe something e-else then? Let's try t-this apple, s-see if you're able t-to make a d-duplicate.” Undyne took the paper back from his and handed him a green ‘apple’ she had in her inventory.

Ziel looked at it, then at the brothers, he had no idea what this thing was, but Sans seemed so hopeful, and Papyrus looked intrigued even if he did look like he would fall asleep. He could see the brothers wanted him to at least try.

“It’s ok, pal, take your time. We have no place to be. This is so that you can see if you can do it or not.” Papyrus reassured him.

Alphys growled, “Come on Runt! You have to put some effort into it. What do you think you're doing just staring at it? Teach that apple whose boss and make another one! Take a Freakin bite out of if you have to!” 

“U-um, Alphys, I d-don't know if e-eating it w-will a-actually h-help…” Undyne whispered to the other monster.

“You Got This Ziel We Believe In You!” Sans cheered for him, trying to raise his spirits.

He smiled softly at Sans, “Ok, I’ll try making another ‘apple’ then…” He looked dubiously at the green sphere. Sure he could try to make another apple…

Taking in its shape and color, he closed his eyes again. The smooth feel of its skin, the round shape, his warm touch, his lazy smile, his wonderful laugh, his scent of honeyed smoke. Shaking his head, Ziel tried again to visualize the apple. Forcing his magic to do as he wanted, what the brothers wanted. He felt his magic leave his soul and slide down to his waiting hand. But it stopped at his wrist, making the bone ache, dropping the apple with a yelp, he gripped the one that had his magic throbbed against his bone.

"Ziel!" 

"Kid!"

He felt hands on his shoulders and back, looking up from his hand he found Sans and Papyrus looking at him worriedly. Slowly the magic that had gotten stuck in his wrist faded, letting out a sigh in relief. He shook his head. Why couldn't he do it? Everything else had seemed so easy…

“Ziel, Are You Alright?” Sans asked, taking hold of his hand to look at it.

“I’m fine; I just don't… it's not working. I can't focus and I… Sans.” he looked pleadingly at him.

“Ah! Come on! You can't just force your magic to do it! It’s all about instinct and having the drive to accomplish your goals! You just gotta try harder, maybe a run around the area will clear your head!” Alphys shouted, growing impatient with nothing happening.

Papyrus moved in front of Ziel, looking at the frustrated Alphys, “Give the kid a break he’s never done this before,” he took out of his suckers, “That might be just what he needs, a break, some time to clear his head.”

“That's A Great Idea Brother; It Is Almost Lunch Time Why Don't We Go Inside And Relax.” Sans piped up, still holding onto his shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.

“Y-yes maybe a break w-would be a g-good idea! Alphys a-and I will go s-start making lunch t-then.” Undyne said, seeing that the brothers were getting tense.

Alphys huffed, crossing her arms, “It hasn't been that long! And he hasn't done anything I don't see why he needs a break!”

“C-come on Alphys, w-why don’t y-you help me m-make him some t-tea, that c-could help him relax.” Undyne placed her hand on the Captain's shoulder, leading her to the brother's house.

Letting out a sigh of relief, he pressed his head against Sans’ chest, closing his eyes as he felt him wrap his arms around him. Why couldn't he do it…

“You ok, pal?” Papyrus asked, making him look up at him over Sans' shoulder.

Pulling back from his hold, Ziel shook his head, “I don't know what’s wrong, I can't focus on what they want me to make… I’m sorry.” he felt so disappointed in himself.

Sans took his hand into his, threading their fingers together, it made him relax to have them near him again. Papyrus gave a thoughtful look as he picked up the apple he had dropped in the snow.

“You're focused on what was said earlier, aren't you? About having to move to New Home.” Papyrus asked, he nodded that was part of it but not all, “Don’t worry, buddy, Sans, and I won't let them take you from us, you can relax. Besides, they aren't bad people; we just have to talk to them.”

“That's Right Ziel! Brother And I Are Here For You And As Long As We Are Here, Nothing Can Take You From Us! Believe In Us!” Sans said, smiling at him. 

His soul fluttered when he saw Sans eyelights turn into stars, gentle warmth growing inside of him. He pressed his cheekbone into his shoulder, feeling comfort from his closeness. Staring at their entwined hands as Sans ran his thumb over the back of his dark metacarpus. Ziel smiled when he felt Sans press his chin against his head, rubbing it against his skull.

He startled as Sans stood up straight, “I Have An Idea! What Is It You Want To Make Ziel? Maybe If It's Something You Want, Then Your Magic Might Make It For You.”

“There's an idea, bro, might be that it has to be something you want to make your magic work.” Papyrus agreed, placing the sucker in his mouth finally.

Ziel didn't know what he would like to make; he didn't need anything; all he wanted was here… with them. Glancing over at Sans, he smiled softly as he looked over his face, he didn't need anything else. But maybe he could do something for them…

Closing his eyes, he felt his magic gather within his soul, the beautiful color of Sans’ eyelights, the softness of his touch against his hand. He wanted to make something for him, something Sans wanted. A vision appeared in his mind, and he knew that was what he wanted to give him.

Slowly, like flowing water, his magic trickled out of his soul, not to his hand as he had thought it would, but down his body. Spreading out from him as it hit the ground, the area around them becoming warmer as his magic spread. He heard Sans and Papyrus gasp as the gentle warmth grew, a smiling stretched across his face as he felt something brush against his leg.

“Papyrus…”

“Yeah, bro, I see it.”

His magic sent a final surge down to the ground, letting out a slow breath he opened his eyes as his magic stopped flowing. He was greeted with not snow but grass, and what he was genuinely trying to create: Scattered across the grass were blue Starflowers, petals the same color as Sans’ eyes, and as soft looking as his touch. 

Shocked and amazed, he looked up at the brothers with wide eyes, “I-I did it..!”

He was nearly knocked over as Sans threw his arms around him, “Ziel You’re Amazing! You Made Flowers! You Wanted To Make Flowers And Now Look Ziel, Look What Your Magic Did!” Sans cheered, pulling back from him so he could see his creation again.

Ziel smiled widely at Sans’ excitement over the flowers; he was glad they made him happy. He did want to create them for Sans after all… 

He glanced up at Papyrus, noticing he was quiet, he hoped that he hadn’t scared him. Only to see him staring wide-eyed at the flowers, his sucker hanging from his mouth. Worried for him, Ziel touched his hand. Jumping, Papyrus’s eyelights snapped to him as he closed his mouth.

“Are you ok, Papyrus?” he asked, wrapping his small hand around a few of his longer phalanges.

“Y-yeah, heh, just wasn't expecting you to melt the snow and grow a field of flowers…” Papyrus said, gesturing towards the grass.

Ziel blushed and looked away from him to Sans, “I wasn't trying to make a field of them, it just sort of… happened.” 

Sans chuckled, making his blush glow brighter, “That's Ok Ziel, That Just Means You Need To Practice. But Still, This Is Impressive, Isn't It Papyrus!”

“Yeah, it's really impressive, never seen anything like it kid. Sans’s right, just need to practice moderation for next time you try.” Papyrus told him, wrapping his hand around his. 

“It's not scary, then? I don't scare you?” He questioned, looking down at the flowers he had made.

Sans wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close, “Of Course Not, You Could Never Scare The Magnificent Sans, Ziel.”

“I mean, I can't see flowers hurting anybody, except making them sneeze.” Papyrus chuckled, moving closer to his other side. 

Ziel let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding, his soul relaxing at their closeness. He still didn't know how this magic worked, but he was glad that they weren't scared.

Sans pulled back again to walk around the flowers, bending down he plucked one from the grass. Ziel closed his eyes, leaning into Papyrus, he could feel his magic coursing through the plants underfoot. But it wasn't as strong as what he had felt at the tree. There was no pull from them. It was as if they were like any other plant in the underground that had magic running through it.

“But, Why Flowers Ziel?” Sans asked Ziel opened his eyes to look at him curiously.

“Because I wanted to give you flowers, you did say you wanted me to make you one.” He said, smiling softly at him.

Sans cheekbones glowed blue, looking embarrassingly from him to the flower in his hand. Papyrus chuckled at his brother's reaction, pulling back from Ziel he rubbed his hand over the top of his skull.

“What happened to trying to make something for yourself?” Papyrus asked, smirking down at him.

Ziel shrugged, turning to smile up at him, “I don't want anything, and I wanted to make Sans happy… Do you want anything, Papy?”

Papyrus let out a nervous chuckle, his face softly glowing orange, taking his hand off Ziel's head to rub at his own, “Nah, I mean, I could think of a few things, but I’m good buddy, thanks.”

He tilted his curiously at him, what did Papyrus want...

“What The Hell!”

The shout from the direction of the house had them all jump; he had forgotten about Alphys and Undyne. Alphys came stomping from the trees with Undyne following after her both staring wide-eyed at the field of flowers.

“W-what happened? D-did Ziel c-create these?” Undyne asked, bending down to look at the flowers carefully.

Alphys looked at him then back at the plants, “Holy shi- shucks runt! Why didn't you do this earlier!”

She seemed excited to see what he could at least; even Undyne looked fascinated by the flowers pulling out some kind of device to scan them.

“Hmm, Th-the magical o-output from these plants d-don't look a-as s-strong as the tree.” She murmured; she looked up at Papyrus, who walked over to take a look.

“It could be since he was controlling his magic to create it, that it didn't need as much magic,” Papyrus suggested kneeling next to her.

Sans walked back to him, smiling, still holding the flower he had picked at the same time Alphys came over. He felt his bones tense as he looked up at her, what would she say? Would she demand that he be taken to New Home?

“Damn runt this is amazing, I thought at first that nothing would come of this but look. You made freakin flowers bloom in Snowdin!” She grinned widely at him, her eyes almost looking like they had a fire in them. “Imagine all you could do once you're in the Capital!”

His eye widened as he quickly looked over at Sans, who had stepped forward to speak with her. “Captain Alphys, Maybe It Would Be Better That Ziel Stay Here With Brother And I.”

She gave him a confused look, “But why? He could do so much more if he were in New Home. I think he should move there, and I’m sure the Queen will think the same.”

“He would rather stay with us, Alphys,” Papyrus told her, standing up with Undyne.

Alphys growled frustrated, “Don't you see what he could do for the Underground, imagine what that kind of power could do to help us. Sure it's only plants right now, but imagine if he was able to do the same thing with other resources.”

“I-it would probably b-be a g-good idea that he m-moves to New Home, or maybe m-my Lab that way w-we can study h-him.” Undyne piped up, seeming excited at the idea.

Ziel, though had stopped listening as they continued to argue with the brothers for him to stay. The sounds of their voice becoming muffled as his vision tunneled as he looked at the ground. They wanted to take him away, to separate him from those he cared about. They didn't care if he wanted to go or not; it was all about what _they_ wanted. A raging flame started in his soul; his body shook as it grew, traveling first to his left socket, the vision in his right eye started to darken.

He wouldn't go with them, and he didn't want to be alone, he wanted to stay with Sans and Papyrus. Ziel could barely see out of his right eye now as the raging fire grew inside his head now. His left eye socket started to ache, and that strange liquid began to drip to the ground. He was lifting his hand to cover it so that the black gunk wouldn't fall on his beautiful flowers, on Sans flowers.

“What Study Him! Dr. Undyne You Can’t Do That!” Sans's voice cut through the thundering fog in his head. He tensed at the thought of being studied. The ghastly beings that always wanted to touch his soul, to touch him. The remembered feelings of what they felt made the raging heat growing worse.

 _“Who do they think they are, taking them from us…”_ a malicious voice filled his head, making his bones rattle. _“I think it's time we show them what else we can do...Don't you think, little light? So that they will never try again. Oh, this will be fun, hahaha!”_

The heat that had been building in his head rushed through him, making him cry out as it felt like he was burning. The magic hit the ground with a thundering crack, causing him to almost lose his balance as it rushed out from him. He could hear muffled yelling as the ground shook around him. The sound of things exploding had him tense, letting out a yell in freight, he couldn't see what was going on.

The air was knocked out of him as he felt familiar arms wrap around him, pulling him against a chest. Their muffled voice crying something against his head as he felt another familiar set of arms wrap around the both of them.

“Ziel!” Sans's voice cut through the fog of his mind, and the raging fire paused as though listening to him. “You’re Ok, I’m Here! Papyrus Is Here! You Don't Have To Be Afraid!”

“Come on, kid, relax, we’re here! You won't go with them I...I promise!” Papyrus said against his head. 

The raging fire almost seemed to be considering Papyrus’s words, swirling around their feet before it slowly climbed its way up his body to his soul. The ache in his right socket lessened as the fog cleared but...

 _“If they try again to take what is ours, I will take complete control, my blue sky… and I might not let you have it back...”_ he shivered in the brother's arms at the voice that slipped from his mind.

“We Got You, Ziel, You’re Ok,” Sans assured him, holding him tighter in his embrace. Ziel lowered the hand that was holding his left eye to grab onto Sans, forgetting that it was covered in the black liquid.

Tears started to gather in his left socket, spilling down his face; he was so scared, what was going on? He let out a hiccup, sobbing into Sans' scarf, trying to take comfort in the brothers' hold.

Calming down, he opened his eyes, looking over Sans's shoulder, seeing for the first time what had happened. His eye widened as he took in the destruction around them, the ground was cracked and spread out like spiderwebs. There were scorch marks on the ground where the suppressors had been, that's what the explosions must have been. A few trees had fallen to the ground around them, and they looked as if something sharp had cut all along the bark.

The only thing in the clearing left untouched by the destruction were the field of flowers he made for Sans… Movement had him look away from the peaceful flowers to an upset monster. 

Ziels eye caught Alphys narrowed ones as she helped Undyne off the ground. She had black smudges on her face and arms, most likely from the suppressors exploding. Undyne next to her was shivering as she moved behind Alphys, her once white lab coat now covered in the same black smudges and mud from the ground. 

“What the hell was that!” Alphys yelled, growling at him as the brothers moved away from him to look at her. 

Sans took hold of his hand standing up straight, Papyrus stood to his left planting his hand on his shoulder, as he was still shivering from what happened.

“I-I d-don’t k-know…” Ziel stuttered, he had no idea what had happened. He just felt so scared now.

Alphys growled, stomping forward, they all tensed, “What was that, speak up!” 

“ **Back off Alphys, or you're going to have a bad time,** " Papyrus' voice had changed, sounding deeper, staring down with narrowed eyelights. "He’s scared."

Ziel ducked his head. He had no idea that his magic could do any of this, it felt wrong…

“He wants to stay with us, that's why he lashed out like he did. No one wants to leave where they feel the safest, and of course, no one likes the idea of someone studying them to see how they tick.” Papyrus told them, moving his narrowed eyes over to Undyne, who looked down, ashamed.

Alphys huffed crossing her arms, her eyes still narrowed as she looked down at him. After a while, she let out a sigh, “Fine! It would be better for him to stay out here anyways, if this is the kind of reaction we get if we try to move him somewhere else.”

The brothers both let out a sigh in relief, Ziel lifted his head to look up at her again.

“It wasn't my intention to make you feel like we were driving you into a corner runt. So, uh, sorry.” She said gruffly, looking away from him a light green glow to her cheeks. “Still, what you unleashed here is pretty crazy… I’ll have to train you extra hard from now on. You're going to get so good at controlling your magic; you're going to drown Snowdin with flowers completely, You Hear Me!” Alphys yelled, smirking back down at him. 

He stared up at her with wide eye nodding shocked that she wasn't angry at him, looking from her to Sans, he found him smiling at him. 

“Don't Worry, Alphys! I’ll Make Sure To Bring Him To Every Training Session, So That He May Improve!” Sans saluted her, turning his smile on to her.

“I-I a-also want to a-apologize Ziel. I didn't m-mean to s-suggest that I would d-do anything u-unethical t-to you, I would n-never!” Undyne cried, tears in her eyes as she rushed forward, taking hold of his free hand.

“I-it's ok… I forgive you.” He could see how upset she was, but the touch of her hand on his had him tense. He didn't want her touching him, and she must have seen that as she let go of him soon after.

Papyrus let out a groan as he stood up straighter, stretching out his back, “So… what are you going to tell the queen?”

Alphys hummed thoughtfully before shrugging, “The truth, duh. Look, he can do what we came out here to test him for, but his magic is unstable, and it would be better if he trained it out here in Snowdin or the Labs, the Capital is just too crowded.”

“Thank You So Much, Captain Alphys. This Means A lot To Us, You're So Cool!” Sans's eyes turned into stars as he looked up at her.

“And you Undyne?” Papyrus asked the shivering Royal Scientist.

Undyne blushed when all attention was back on her, “Well y-yes I w-would have t-to agree w-with Alphys. I-it would b-be better he p-practice his magic out h-here in S-Snowdin or the Labs, then in a-a p-populated city.”

Looking around the destroyed clearing, Ziel could agree; if this happened again, he didn't know what would happen. With a large population and buildings instead of trees… the thought was almost too much for him.

“Well, not much we can do now with the suppressors destroyed, so I’m going back to Hotlands to give my report,” Alphys said, looking around them.

Ziel felt relieved that she was leaving, though he could see that Sans was a little sad to see his friend go.

“I’ll Come Over With Ziel For Our Training Session,” Sans told her excitedly at the prospect of training again.

Alphys smiled back at him, “Heh, Well, you both better be ready for tomorrow because I'm not going easy on either of you two! You coming, Undyne? It's freaking cold out here!” 

Undyne squeaked, blushing, and looked around for her clipboard that was sitting in the muddy snow, “Y-yes I need to g-get back t-to the l-lab and put i-in my findings.”

After a few more goodbyes and watching them leave the destroyed clearing, the three skeletons let out a collective sigh. Papyrus mumbled something about a nap as he headed towards the house, the sleep he had gotten this morning wasn’t enough, apparently. 

Ziel stood by the flowers, looking down at them, wondering why, with all the destruction around him, did these survive? The ground under the plants had no cracks; they looked as beautiful as when he had created them, not a stem out of place.

“Well, At Least Our Flowers Made It, Mweheheh,” Sans laughed, smiling at him as he retook his hand, having let go of it to say goodbye to Alphys. “Come On Ziel, Let’s Pick A Few For The Table, Then We Can Start On A Late Lunch.”

Smiling, he nodded, finally feeling at peace, picking flowers with Sans by his side… 

******

Later that night, Ziel sat in Sans' bed, watching him re-organize his figurines. They had fallen during the ‘earthquake.’ At least that's what everyone in town was calling what happened earlier, though the three of them knew better. 

Watching the joyful skeleton, he couldn't help but wonder if his friends' feelings for him had changed. Was he scared of him? He didn't look or act like he was, but still, it worried him that he did. And what about Papyrus? He had always been cautious with him, did what happened today change that for the worse? But then, why would he want him to stay with him and Sans if it did…

“Are You Alright Ziel? You're Quiet Tonight, Well More Quiet Than Usual.” Sans asked him, smiling gently.

He met Sans' eyes before looking away, scared at what he might see, “Are you...Are you afraid of me now?”

“Why Would I Be Afraid Of You? Because Of What You Did When You Were Scared Today?” Ziel nodded at his question, “No, I’m Not Scared Of You, Because It Wasn't You Who Did That… Or It Was, But Wasn’t.” Sans said, sounding unsure.

Ziel looked back at him, glad to hear Sans' feelings hadn't changed but still, “What do you mean? What felt like me, but wasn't?”

Sans hummed, crawling up onto the bed to sit next to him, “Your Magic... It’s Gentle, Patient, Kind, Blue, All Good Things! But… That Magic This Afternoon Wasn't Any Of Those... It…. It Was Red, Angry, And Hot, So Hot.” 

He didn't like the look of uncertainty that crossed Sans’s face. Leaning into his side, Ziel laid his head on his shoulder, “I’m sorry…” 

“Mweh, It’s Ok Ziel, It’s Over Now, And There's No Reason You Should Ever Feel That Way Again! From Now On There Will Only Be Happy Times To Come, You’ll See!” Sans laid his head on top of his, Ziel could feel he was smiling. 

The door to their bedroom opened to reveal Papyrus, who slouched his way into the room, “You guys ready for bed?” They both picked up their heads, nodding, “We'll get under the covers and get ready for a story then, I know Sans has been missing them.”

“Ugh, Brother!” Sans groaned, but he was still smiling as they shuffled around to get under the covers, snuggling into each other as they turned their attention back to Papyrus.

“Heh, well, I could still leave...” Papyrus smirked as they whined in protest, “Alright, alright. Now let's see what I have for you tonight.”

Ziel snuggled into Sans' side; he watched Papyrus pull a small book from his hoodie. He had never had someone read a story to him before, but listening to Papyrus tell the story of a fluffy bunny and all the mischief he and his friend got up to, closing his eyes Ziel enjoyed the story, visualizing everything the bunny did. Slowly the fog of sleep pulled him under, gently swayed by the sound of Papyrus’s voice and the warmth of Sans by his side.

****** 

Doodle Sphere

***** 

“I’m telling you Dream; this AU is acting odd.” The Guardian of AUs told the golden Sans next to him.

The Guardian of Positive emotions looked at the floating paper of the AU in question, carefully giving it a curious look, “Are you sure Ink? I do not see anything wrong in this particular AU. It is a positive one, are you sure you didn't mistake it for another that was having issues?”

Ink looked at the AU floating in front of them. It was one of the Swap Verses. “I could have sworn I saw it glitch… maybe the creator of the AU is doing something inside of it.” 

“Well, if that's the case, we should leave it alone, we have far bigger problems,” Dream said, turning away from the AU to Ink, who was giving him a confused look. The golden skeleton let out a sigh, “Remember. I came to you because my brother and his gang are attacking AUs, you know, ones that need our help?” 

Ink looked lost for a few minutes before he seemed to remember, his eye lights changing shapes. “Is Error going to be there!?”

Dream let out a sigh, smiling lightly, “Yes.” 

“Well, why didn't you say so in the first place, come on Dream! An AU is in danger!” Ink shouted excitedly, pulling his giant brush from his back, “This is going to be so much fun!” he said before making a portal with the brush stepping inside.

Dream pouted after his friend, shaking his head, “But I did say that when I first came here.” 

The Guardian of Positive emotions followed quickly after Ink. The portal closed behind them, leaving the Doodles Sphere silent. The AU they had been staring at floated back to its position amongst the others. A spark of red magic cut across the paper as glitches ran over it before returning to normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much going on!  
> Ziel questioning if he's a monster because his soul doesn't look like one, also still confused why it's bad to show your soul to others. Poor confused boy lol  
> Hmm, I wonder who that voice is?  
> Also, Dream! Ink is starting to notice somethings not right about that AU
> 
> [Tumblr](https://blamefulseas.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/blamefulsea)  
> [Ziel Picture](https://twitter.com/blamefulsea/status/1281768268420784129/photo/1)


	11. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ziel isn't feeling so hot today so the brothers decided to let him rest, but he can't stand the quiet of an empty house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your wonderful comments and kudos, they mean a lot to me. 💜 Also if you have any questions or whatnot feel free to ask me.  
> Beta read by Luckythedragonet

Opening his mouth to let out a yawn, snuggling into the pillow he was holding. The neck of his nightshirt slipped off his shoulder, exposing the upper half of his chest. The sound of the bedroom door opening had him sleepily open his eyes, staring up at Papyrus.

“Hey buddy, bro told me you're not feeling too hot,” Papyrus said, sitting down on the bed next to him.

Closing his eyes, he sighed at the feeling of Papyrus putting his hand on his head, “Tired Papy…”

“Jeez, can’t imagine why you’ve been training nonstop for two weeks now.” Papyrus chuckled, petting his head.

Ziel smiled sleepily. He had been practicing his new magic almost every day, along with the combat training he was doing with Sans and Alphys.

Alphys wanted to see if he could use his ‘creation’ magic in fights or defense. So far, nothing had come of it; it might have to do with the way she wasn’t very patient. His new magic wasn’t all he was training either; he was still learning combat magic, which he had improved on. Sans was teaching him bone attack patterns as well as gravity magic, which had been fun to learn. His summoned weapon had also changed too, becoming thinner and sword-like, so now he was learning how to use it.

Alongside learning combat, he was also going to Undyne’s to practice his creation magic. The training took place in the tree room of the lab, because of the suppressors, but it was usually just him and Undyne. Sans having dropped him off so that he could go on patrol. They were still testing to see what he could do, though he had finally been able to make a copy of an apple, but he still had problems with moderation. So now they had a surplus of apples at their home after Undyne had made sure they were safe for consumption.

But after two weeks of constant training both morning and afternoons with only nights with the brother as a break. His magic reserves were running low. It just hadn’t hit him until this morning.

He opened his eyes when Papyrus pulled back his hand, staring tiredly up at him. “Told you, buddy, you don’t need to run yourself down to the bone.” The older brother said, fixing his shirt, a light orange glow to his cheekbones.

“Want to get better so I don’t hurt you or Sans…” he whispered, it was his greatest fear that what had happened in the clearing would hurt the brothers. They were all he had, and the thought of one of them getting injured due to his uncontrollable magic, it scared him.

Papyrus sighed, shaking his head, “You don’t have it in you to hurt us kid, even when your magic lashed out it didn’t touch Sans or Me.”

Opening his mouth to argue more about wanting to make sure it didn’t happen, there was a knock at the door as Sans came in.

“Are You Feeling Any Better Ziel?” Sans asked, moving up next to his brother as Papyrus stood up from the bed, giving Sans room so he could sit next to him.

“He’s just tired bro, rest, food, and some quiet might do him some good. Guess you’ll have to go to training alone today.” Papyrus told Sans while looking down at him.

The both of them pouted, reaching for the other, Sans taking his hand into his. He wanted to go with them, and he had never been left alone before always having one of them near.

“Mweh, If It Means He’ll Feel Better Than, I Suppose You Will Have To Stay Here Ziel And Rest,” Sans grumbled just as upset to leave him behind as he felt.

“I guess, I just rather be with you two.” He pouted, his soul ached at the thought of them leaving him.

Papyrus nodded, looking sad as he bent down to lay Ziel’s phone on the nightstand, “I know pal, just rest, yeah? And if you need anything, don’t forget that we’re only a call away.”

Sans let go of his hand to pull the covers up so that only his head peeked out of the bedding. Closing his eyes, he sighed, already feeling himself give into sleep as Sans gently rubbed his arm through the blanket. Pulling Sans pillow closer to him, he gave in to his exhaustion, pulled into sleep. He didn’t wake as the brothers left the room to do their daily routines.

It wasn’t until much later that Ziel draw himself from sleep, rubbing his eye groggily. Sitting up, he looked around the room before sliding out of bed, stumbling a bit at his first few steps he made his way towards the door.

Opening it, he was greeted with silence, no sounds of Sans in the kitchen, or the sound of Papyrus napping on the couch. The only noise he could hear was of the wind outside hitting the windows as it blew against them. He felt his soul tighten at the quiet; he didn’t like it.

Shaking his head, he headed for the stairs, taking them one at a time as he made his way down. When he reached the main floor, he looked around again, and he knew the brothers weren’t there, but still, he looked for them.

With trembling steps, he made his way over to the kitchen, stepping inside his shoulders drooped at not seeing his friend anywhere. Turning back around, he shuffled his way over to the couch, knowing Papyrus wouldn’t be there either, but still, he looked. Soul aching, he climbed up onto the couch to look outside the window, only seeing white snow falling slowly to the ground.

Sliding down, he turned so that he was sitting, his feet barely touching the floor as he stared at the blank screen of the TV. He could turn it on for noise, but he didn’t like the sound of static, even if the colors on the screen were pretty.

Depressed and bored, he slid off the couch to wander back into the kitchen, heading toward the fridge. About to open it to grab something to eat, he stopped, noticing a piece of paper taped to the door.

Curious he took it off, reading it he saw it was a note from Sans to Papyrus...

‘Brother! Don’t Forget It Is Your Turn To Go Shopping For Supplies, I Made This List So That You Won’t Forget Anything This Time! Also, Don’t Forget To Take The List With You…’

It looked like Papyrus had forgotten to take it with him… Ziel chuckled, it was just like him too. Scanning the list over, he saw it was a grocery list of all the food they needed to get. Maybe he could help out and get the items for the brothers, even if they wanted him to stay home and rest. He just couldn’t stand the silence now that he was awake.

Nodding to himself, he placed the list back on the fridge, opening the door he grabbed one of the many apples. Taking a bite he headed out of the kitchen and up the stairs, going into Sans room, he pulled out clothes to change into laying them out on the bed.

Placing the half-eaten apple next to his phone, he went to the bathroom to shower. Turning it on, he was proud of himself that he no longer jumped at loud sounds as the water rushed into the tub. Switching it to the shower head, he quickly stripped from his nightshirt, dropping on the counter before stepping into the showers warm spray.

Making sure to clean the hard to reach parts of his spine with the loofah, the smell of the soap, reminding him of the brothers. Smiling as he finished, he turned off the water, reaching for his towel, he patted himself dry before stepping out.

His legs started to shake from standing too long, frowning he wrapped the towel around himself, remembering to pick up his shirt before exiting the bathroom. Heading back to the room he shared with Sans, he dropped the towel as soon as the door was closed.

Reaching for the apple on the nightstand, he took another bite, feeling the magic in the fruit return some energy to him, so his legs stopped shaking. Setting it back down, he reached for his clothes to get dressed. Finishing, he grabbed both the apple and phone before bending down to pick up the towel he dropped.

Making a quick stop in the bathroom to hang up his towel, he made his way back downstairs, finishing off the rest of the fruit, core and all. Feeling a bit more energized, he made his way to the front door to slip on his shoes. Zipping and buckling them up, he grabbed his coat from the hanger by the door, sliding it on, placing his phone into one of the pockets.

Finally, ready to leave the house, he went into the kitchen to grab the list, excited to be helping the brothers. Placing it the same pocket as his phone, he made his way to the door.

Stepping outside, he looked around, and it wasn’t until the door closed behind him that he started to feel nervous. This would be his first time in town without the brothers with him. Shuffling his feet in the snow, he raised a hand to his fluttering soul, trying to calm it.

Slowly he started his way into town, he would need to go to Doggos store to get what he needed off the list, and it was on the other side of town. Passing by houses, he noticed the same monsters standing around. Some looked to be heading somewhere, while others just seemed to be hanging out in the same spot as yesterday and the day before that.

He stopped walking, staring at the same monsters that always stood near the homes, a sad red horned monster and his joking mouse companion. “Are they like I was?” he looked away from them when they noticed he was staring. Glancing up at the fake sky watching the clouds and falling snow, “Are all of them, like I was? Trapped in the Underground, nowhere to go, living their lives the same way over and over.”

Like he had lived for so long, trapped in his ‘home’, he had floated about nowhere to go but to wander around in the Void. He remembered a few times he would just stop, feeling like there was no point to keep going. His only companions were those ghastly beings, though they too had not been able to get out or want to in some cases.

Closing his eyes against the falling snow, “I wonder…” could he somehow break them free? Sans had told him they needed human souls to break the barrier, but was there another way that they could reach the surface? The thought of the surface was foreign to him; he couldn’t see why they wanted to go somewhere else but still…

In a way, the Underground was like the Void, at least for monsters, but at the same time, he didn’t see what else the surface could offer. It seemed they had everything here, family, friends, and the Underground itself had much to offer. But…

“Sans wants to see the stars…” that’s right Sans had told him that was what he wanted to see most when they got to the surface. Maybe that was why his flowers had taken on the shape of a star because they too reminded him of Sans.

Maybe with enough practice, his magic might be able to do something… but for now, he had a mission to complete.

Lowering his head, he opened his eyes as he made his way into town; he would have to ask Papyrus if he wanted to go to the surface too. The older brother never seemed to speak of it; he had only ever heard the other monsters mention it with longing. But not Papyrus, he seemed content with being in the Underground, just like some of those beings seemed fine with being in the Void.

He glanced over at Muffet’s as he passed, curiously wondering if Papyrus was inside or if he was taking a nap at his post. Smiling, he stopped again to stare at the Giftmas tree; it was his favorite tree in town. The glass baubles and strings of light made the ordinary tree look beautiful. Looking down at the wrapped presents, he tried to remember what Papyrus had told him about them. Something about a Santa person, gift-giving, and honoring a troubled monster? No, that last part had to do with the tree, and ‘teenagers’ whatever creature that was, they sounded awful.

Stepping around the tree, he spotted Greater Dog standing outside his home. Smiling, he waved to the dog monster, getting a yip and a wagging tail back. Giggling, he walked over to him to give him pets, something all the dog monsters liked it seemed. After a few pets, he waved goodbye so that he could finally reach Doggos store.

But he stopped in front of the Inn seeing something strange, tilting his head curiously he didn’t know what was happening. Standing outside the Inn was the dog monster couple, Dogamy and Dogaressa, they were rubbing noses and licking each other’s cheeks.

Sure he had rubbed his head against the brothers in affection, but this looked… unalike. He felt it meant something different as he watched them; he could see how much the couple cared for each other.

Shaking his head, he felt his cheeks glow warmly as he walked by them, he couldn’t help but stare as he did though. It was just something he had never seen before, and he had no idea what the doggy couple were doing.

Finally reaching the town store, he slipped inside, his face still flushed as he kicked the snow off his boots. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the list of the things they needed.

He spotted Doggo at the counter, waving at him to let him know he was there, he smiled as the dog monster waved back. What he just saw outside was pushed from his mind as he went around the store, picking up things from the list. At least he would have use for the gold that Sans gave him. Sure he had said it was for him to get something he needed, but he didn’t want anything, so this was a good use for it.

As he was picking up a can of tomatoes, his arm was bumped by a wet nose. Startled, he accidentally dropped what was in his arms, gasping he looked over to see that the nose belonged to Lesser Dog.

Letting out a sigh, he smiled softly, petting the dog monster on the head, “Hello Lesser, you scared me.” He whined at Ziel tucking his tail between his legs, “It’s ok. I just didn’t see you.”

This seemed to make Lesser happy, as he started to pant and wag his tail. Shaking his head at the silly dog, he gave him one more pet before bending down to pick up the items he dropped. Luckily nothing was damaged, piling it all back into his arms he was surprised as Lesser Dog took them from him. Watching him curiously, he smiled as the dog monster placed the items on the counter startling Doggo, who growled at him.

Chuckling at them, he quickly finished off grabbing the rest of the items, his body starting to feel weak again. Placing the last of the stuff down on the counter, he tried to sway back and forth so Doggo could see him. But his legs shook with the movement; he just hoped that he would be able to get home so that he could rest.

“You alright there, kid?” Doggo grumped at him, looking at him worriedly as he rang up his items.

“I-I should be fine.” He said, leaning against the counter no longer able to sway.

Doggo and Lesser whined, “Where are the bone brothers, they’re usually with you? Don’t tell me they’re letting you out when you don’t look so good.”

Ziel shook his head, “They’re working right now, I’m supposed to be home resting, but I didn’t like being in the house alone.”

The dogs looked at each other, Doggo letting out a sad sigh, “You should probably take a rest at Muffet's before you go home, you can't even stand right now.” He looked over at Lesser, nodding, “Lesser will walk you there to make sure you get there safe.”

Ziel felt embarrassed he had only wanted to help, and now he was causing trouble for the dog monsters. Paying for his items, he placed them in his phone’s inventory, pushing off the counter he shuffled around on his weak legs. Turning to Lesser Dog as he came up to him, smiling and wagging his tail.

“Take care of him Lesser, and you take care of yourself, kid, don’t need the brothers panicking if you collapse in town,” Doggo told them roughly, but he could see he was troubled for him.

Nodding shyly, he grabbed onto Lesser Dogs arm so that he could take him to Muffet’s. Waving goodbye to Doggo, he left the store being led to the café, stepping outside; he was surprised to see that Dogamy and Dogaressa were still there, rubbing noses.

Lesser yipped at them, causing the two to pull apart from each other to look over at them. He felt his cheeks warm as he looked at the ground shyly, he heard then chuckling at his reaction to them.

He didn’t know why he felt so embarrassed and shy about catching them doing…whatever it was they were doing. He tripped as he was led away from them, holding on tightly to Lesser’s arm.

Ziel wished he could be with the brothers, to have Sans hold his hand and Papyrus to touch his head. Lesser must have seen his mood drop, letting out a sad whine. He only glanced at the dog monster, not feeling up to assuring him that he was ok. If Lesser Dog had been one of the brothers, he might have tried, but no, he was too tired.

Maybe he should have stayed home, but he had wanted to help so badly. How else was he supposed to pay for all the trouble he had caused them.

The bell over the cafe's door rang as it opened. A spider near the door waved a card at them as they passed, welcoming them. Lesser helped him over to the bar, Muffet seeing his stumbling steps, set the glass she was cleaning down. Moving around the bar, she helped the dog monster place him into a seat.

"Dearie, what happened? Where are those bond heads?" Muffet asked as she helped him sit down.

Crossing his arms on the bar, he laid his head down tiredly. His body felt flush as though he had been running, and his legs hung limply, tremors ran through his bones. "I've been training too hard, and Papyrus said I should rest but… I didn't want to be in the house alone."

"Oh, you poor thing, you wait right there I'll get something to help you." She said, petting his head. 

Muffet left him to head towards the back, a whimper next him had he glanced over at a worried-looking Lesser Dog. "I’m ok Lesser, thank you for walking me over."

Lesser Dogs ears perked up his tail wagging; he let out a happy bark rubbing his back before leaving the cafe to go back to work.

Closing his eyes, he sighed tiredly; he really should have stayed home. But home was too quiet…without them.

"Here you are, dearie~ this should help you," Muffet said as she placed a glass and plate in front of him.

Groaning, he sat back up, opening his eyes, he smiled at the milkshake and fries in front of him. Shakely, he pulled the drink closer to him, slowly sipping it he felt his magic dissolve it, as soon as it entered his mouth.

The magic in the milkshake helped him regain some energy. Sitting up straighter, he pulled back from the drink to rub his right socket tiredly.

"Thank you, Muffet; I'm sorry for the trouble." He murmured, shifting around on the seat he felt embarrassed about the state he was in.

Muffet shook her head, her pigtails waving, placing her bottom pair of arms on her hips, "None of that, just you rest and eat up. Do you want me to call Papyrus or Sans for you?"

"No, thank you, though…" he felt his face grow warm, he didn't want to bother them as well.

Picking up a fry, he nibbled at it, even if he wanted to see the brothers so much. They had work to do today, and Sans had his training that he didn't want to interrupt.

"Ahuhuhuhu~, of course, darling, so you said something about your training. Are you trying to become a royal guard?" She asked, watching him slowly eat.

He shook his head, "No, not training to be a royal guard. Just training to get better, and it lets me spend time with the brothers."

She smiled widely at him, "You do like those bone heads don't you?"

Chewing on another fry, he didn't understand what she meant, of course, he liked them, "Yes, they are my friends."

Muffet chuckled, smiling at him, "Come now, you can tell me dearie~. Don't you like them more than just friends?"

He tilted his head, giving her a confused, "More than friends?" There was something other than friends?

"Ahuhuhu~, you know romanticly." She wiggled her eyebrows at him, grinning.

Romanticly? Blinking at her confused, he didn’t know what she meant. 

Seeing his confusion, she shook her head, pouting, "Oh come on, with how close you are with the both of them. Half the town suspects you're dating them."

'Dating' was another word he didn't recognize. He didn't know what she was asking him. 

Muffet chuckled, seeing he still didn't get it, "Oh dearie~, you are just too innocent, you know dating, like you are a couple."

He knew what a couple was, he thought back to the dog couple outside the Inn. Rubbing noses and licking cheeks, their closeness. His face grew warm as he shyly reached up for his drinks straw, twirling it.

"Like Dogamy and Dogaressa?" He glanced up at her, his face glowing as her grin widened.

"Well, not as heavy as those two, but from what I hear, Sans and you are practically joined at the hip. It is odd to see you without them, dearie~." Muffet said, crossing her arms, the other two monsters down the bar made sounds of agreement.

Well, it was true he liked holding both of the brother’s hands. It seemed a bit much to say they were a couple… but still.

"Not to mention how sweet Papyrus is on you, it's almost like all that honey finally became one with his soul. With the way, he goes on and on about you." She continued getting more grunts of agreement from the two other monsters.

Looking back and forth between them, he didn't know what to think. They were his closest and dearest friends; it made sense to him that Papyrus would talk about him. He was doing that right now with Muffet, wasn't he? As for Sans and him, they liked holding each other’s hands and being close whenever they got chance .

Turning back to Muffet, furrowing his brow, "But we aren't like Dogamy and Dogaressa."

She looked surprised, "Really, you guys haven't even kissed?"

"Kissed?" 

Her shoulders slumped as she let out a sigh, "You know, what the dog couple is always doing, rubbing noses. Though I suppose for you skeletons, it would be different wouldn't it. Maybe you just press your mouths together like you would if you had lips."

Press their mouths together? Why would they do that? He tried visualizing it, pressing his teeth against either of the brothers. But he couldn't imagine it; it was just such an odd thought. However, it was a thought that made his soul flutter strangely.

"We've never done that." He placed a hand on his cheek, trying to hide his blush.

He could see her grin soften, "Well, I'm surprised, with the way Papyrus goes around showing off pictures of you after a few to many honey bottles."

Papyrus had pictures of him? When did he take photos of him, he had never seen him do it…

“Wow, he didn't even tell you about taking them, did he, well the good thing is none of them were inappropriate.” Could pictures be inappropriate? What did she mean? “But they were adorable, and I especially liked one of you in the kitchen helping Sans, that purple apron you were wearing, you looked adorable dearie~.” Muffet cooed, looking at him with a strange light, one he had seen many times when with Undyne.

“Not to mention the times he fussed about his legs like they were brought to him by the Angel.” The fish monster at the other side of the bar said, chuckling along with his bird friend.

His legs? Did papyrus like to talk about his legs? Why?

“Oh, hush! Don't tell him about that, the poor dearie.” Muffet said, glaring over at the laughing monsters, covering the sides of his head where his ears would be.

Confused, he just smiled, reaching for more fries, maybe it was something he didn't want to know. Besides, hadn't Muffet started all of this talk, with stuff about him and the brothers dating? He didn't think he had any pictures on his phone of the brothers; of course, he only used it as a storage device seeing as he was always with the brothers.

Reaching into his coat pocket, he pulled said phone out. He blinked, confused at the blinking green light flashing at the top.

“Looks like someone is trying to reach you, Sweetie ~,” Muffet told him, picking up his empty milkshake glass.

Glancing from her to his phone, he pushed the button to turn on the screen, surprised to see both Sans and Papyrus had been texting him. Opening Sans first, the first few messages were just checking on him and reminders to eat. But the further he read down the words, the more upset he seemed to be not to get a response from him and asking if he was ok.

Papyrus was the same way, only this time when it got to the last message, he made it sound like he was worried and that he and Sans were out looking for him.

Disheartened that he had ended up causing them problems, in the end, he sent both a message of where he was. He watched as both read the message, but neither replied. Had he made them upset? What if they were so mad at him they would yell at him. True, they had never yelled at him before, but he didn't want to experience it either.

Dreading what was to come, he and the other patrons in the cafe jumped when the door slammed open. Turning slowly around, he let out a yelp as he was taken off the stool he had been sitting on. His body was held tightly to the one holding him as he heard a sigh of relief from the doorway.

He looked up into Sans's face, who was looking at him with worried eyes, “Ziel You Were Supposed To Be Resting!”

Shyly staring down at Sans's chest, he felt his cheekbones warm, “I was, but the house was too quiet and lonely without you and Papyrus.”

He glanced back up at Sans when he let out a sad noise, “You Could Have Text Me Or Papyrus If You Were Feeling Lonely.” 

“It's not the same as having you there with me,” he mumbled, gripping onto Sans shirt.

Papyrus came into view around his brother, his eyelights looking him over in his brother’s arms, he let out a released breath to see he was fine. "One of us should have stayed with you."

He felt terrible for causing them so much trouble. Opening his mouth to apologize, only for him to snap it closed when Papyrus took him from Sans arms. Surprised, he let go of his shirt so that he could hold onto Papyrus.

"Thanks for watching over Ziel, Muffet. Put his meal on my tab." Papyrus smirked over at her as she scoffed, her multiple eyes softened though when she looked at him curled up in the older brother's arms. "Come on, bro, let's get him home so he can rest."

Sans took him back from Papyrus before they headed for the café door. Wrapping his arms around Sans's neck, he looked over his shoulder to see Muffet giggling, sending him a wink as the door closed behind them.

He turned his head to snuggle into Sans scarf, "I'm sorry, I just…" he tightened his arms around him. He always seemed to cause them problems, first with appearing in their lives, making them care for him, his magic being odd and violent. Now, why couldn't he do one thing for them without something going wrong?

Sans arms tightened his hold on him, "Don't Be Sorry, It's We Who Are Sorry. Like You, We Are So Used To You Being At Our Side That When We Didn't Hear Back From You, We Panicked. Isn't That Right Brother."

"Heh, you're so cool, bro." He pulled his head out from Sans's neck, smiling softly as he laughed. He turned to look at Papyrus curiously, seeing him look relaxed when earlier he seemed tense... "It’s true we might have gone a little overboard in our search for you when we didn’t hear back."

His sockets widened as he listened to them, softening, his cheekbones glowed blue, feeling pleased that his friends cared so much for him. He buried his face into Sans scarf again, wanting to be as close to him as he could. His soul was acting odd as it fluttered inside his ribcage.

Papyrus opened the door to the house to let them in, and Sans was still carrying him, his legs still feeling weak. Walking inside, Sans didn't stop to take off his shoes instead walking over to the couch and sitting him down on it gently. Papyrus lazily followed after them, collapsing on the couch next to him with a tired groan.

He stared in confusion as Sans knelt in front of him, “Here, Let Me Help You Take Your Shoes Off Ziel.”

Letting out a gasp as Sans touched his upper inner femur, the warmth of his hands against his bones sending a tingle up his spine. His blush glowed down his neck as Sans started to unbuckle and unzip his boot, he gently held his leg up under his knee so he could pull his leg out of his shoes. Softly setting his leg down and placing his boot to the side, he then moved to do the same to the other leg.

He felt a pleasant shiver go up to his spine, grabbing the collar of his turtleneck he pulled it up, trying to cover his blushing face. Leaning into Papyrus’s side, he looked up at him only to see the older brother watching what Sans was doing with hooded eyes.

Glancing down at Sans as he removed his last shoe, he felt him slide his hand down the back of his leg before he stood up. Picking up his shoes, Sans walked back to the front door to place them in their place. They had touched him before, but something about this just felt different. The look in their eyelights, the touch of Sans hands against his legs, it all just felt so…intimate.

He squeaked as Papyrus placed his hand on his head, laying his head down on his chest and gently held it there. Lowering the collar of his shirt down, he smiled softly up at Papyrus until Sans came back to sit next to him.

Pulling away from Papyrus, he sat up; he had no idea what was happening, only happy that they were with him again.

“So, Why Did You Go Into Town Ziel?” Sans asked, taking his hand into his.

Their touch calmed his fluttering soul, giving him a peace of mind as he finally remembered his other reason for going outside the house. Taking his hand back from Sans, he reached into his pocket for his phone.

He handed it to Sans who looked at it curiously, “When I couldn’t find either of you after waking up, I went into the kitchen to get something to eat. I found your shopping list taped to the fridge and wanted to help.” He mumbled shyly, taking out the list that he had taken with him.

Papyrus took the list from him, looking it over, letting out a groan as he read Sans' message. “Buddy, you didn’t have to do our shopping for us.”

“Papyrus Is That The Grocery List I Made So You Wouldn’t Forget.” Sans narrowed his sockets at his brother.

Papyrus rubbed the back of his head, looking nervously away from his brother, “Well, uh…”

“Brother! I Made That Especially So You Wouldn’t Forget It!” Sans shouted, pouting at Papyrus.

“Aw come on bro, I only forgot it because it was so early in the morning.” Papyrus tried to explain only to get a drained sigh from Sans.

Sans shook his head at him, “It’s Always Too Early For You.”

“Heh, well, you got me there, bro.” Papyrus smiled at his brother, sending Ziel a wink, making him giggle at their silliness.

“Well, It Was Very Kind Of You, Ziel, To Take Care Of The Grocery Shopping, I Wish You Would Take Better Care Of Yourself First Next Time.” Sans stopped pouting at his brother, smiling softly at Ziel, “Though I Am Proud Of Your Initiative In Going Into Town By Yourself For The First Time.”

“Yeah, good job pal, for stepping out of your comfort zone.” Papyrus praised him, patting him on the shoulder.

Sans huffed as he stood up with Ziel’s phone in hand, “He Wouldn’t Have If You Hadn’t Forgotten The List Brother.”

Papyrus chuckled, looking embarrassed as he smiled up at Sans, rolling his eyelights. Sans smiled back before walking to the kitchen. Realizing that he was going to put the items in his inventory away, Ziel made to get up and help him. Only to get pulled back down into Papyrus’s lap with a yelp.

“Nah, you just relax here honey, Sans will be back soon,” Papyrus whispered against his head, cradling him in his lap.

Honey? Did Papyrus think he was a bottle of his favorite drink? He looked up at the other confused, he wasn’t food. But still, he felt a tingle go down his spine at Papyrus’s husky voice so close to his head. He closed his eyes, snuggling down into Papyrus’s hoodie, the familiar smell of smoky sweetness filling his head.

A purr started up in his chest, which caused Papyrus to start chuckling, “Come on, kid, you know not to do that.”

He tried to stifle the purring down, but he felt so comfortable and happy sitting there in his lap. He was finally able to smother it though when Sans walked back into the room, taking him from Papyrus’s lap so that he could snuggle with him on the other side of the couch.

Taking his phone back from Sans, something Muffet said at the café popped into his head, “Can I take a picture of you, Sans? Like Papyrus takes pictures of me.”

Sans, who had closed his eyes after handing him his phone, snapped them open to look surprised at him before narrowing his eyes at his brother, who seemed to be choking on some honey he had pulled from his inventory.

Turning back to him, Sans smiled, his eyes turning into stars, “Why Don’t We Take A Picture Of Us Together Instead.”

Excited to take a picture with his friend, he shifted around in Sans's lap so that their faces were right next to each other. Sans helped him find where the phone's camera was and held it out for them to take a picture. Smiling, he snuggled closer to Sans as he hit the button to take it. Pulling the phone close, he looked down to look at the picture. Warmth filled his soul at seeing him and Sans together smiling.

“There, Now You Have Me With You Always. So Anytime You Get Lonely You Can Pull Up That Picture, And It’ll Be Like I’m There With You.” Sans told him, smiling.

Rubbing the tears that had gathered in his right eye socket away, he threw his arms around Sans's neck, hugging him. “Thank you,” he whispered against his head.

Pulling back from the hug, he turned to smile at Papyrus, who was watching them with an intense eye. Wanting a picture of him too, he climbed off Sans to crawl across the couch, sitting himself down in a surprised Papyrus’s lap.

“You too Papyrus, I want you with me always as well!” He said excitedly, holding his phone up to take a picture of them together.

Happy with his prize, he wiggled himself off Papyrus’s lap to the middle cushion to look at the pictures he had taken, smiling at the shy orange blush on Papyrus' face as he smiled.

“Papyrus, Why Are You Taking Pictures Of Ziel?” Sans asked, staring intently at his brother.

“Heh. well, you see, it’s nothing bad, just you know…” Papyrus made a motioning gesture at Ziel, trying to get Sans to understand.

Placing his phone back in his pocket, he smiled at Sans, “Muffet says that her favorite one is of me helping you in the kitchen.”

Sans relaxed, smiling at his brother proudly, who let out a sigh in relief. “Well That’s Not So Bad, Brother You Have To Share It With Me.”

“Me too! I would like to have it as well!” he said excitedly about having another picture of them together.

“S-sure no problem, let me just…” Papyrus said, reaching into his hoodie to pull out his phone.

“And Any Other Picture You Might Have Of Ziel,” Sans asked, Papyrus nodded but stopped to stare at the both of them with wide eyes.

Papyrus quickly looked away from them, his cheekbones glowing orange, “Uh, that’s the only one I have…”

Ziel felt a little sad that was the only one he had, but then remembered something else he had heard at the café, “But Muffet said you have some other ones and the fish monster at the end of the bar said you talk a lot about my –“ He was surprised when Papyrus covered his mouth with his hand, giving him a pleading look.

“Papyrus…” Sans drew out his brother's name slowly frowning at his brother while crossing his arms.

“Look, bro, I can explain!” Papyrus rushed to say, taking his hand off Ziel’s mouth.

Sans huffed standing up he bent down and scooped Ziel off the couch into his arms, “For Being Bad I Revoke Your Ziel Privileges! Come Ziel You Should Take A Nap Before Dinner, That Way We Can Get You Back To Training.”

Chuckling, he waved back at Papyrus over Sans's shoulder as he was carried up the stairs.

“Aw bro, don’t be like that, not my Ziel privileges,” Papyrus whined, laying down on the couch, reaching out for them as Sans took him into his room.

As the door closed behind them, Sans gently placed him on the bed. Pulling off his coat with his help, Sans folded it over his arms, smiling at him. “You Just Rest Ziel, I’ll Come Get You When It's Dinner Time, Ok?” 

Ziel’s smile fell as he watched him head for the door, “Wait! Will... will you stay with me, at least until I fall asleep.”

Sans stopped surprised, his hand on the door handle looking over at him, slowly a kind smile graced his face. “Of Course.”

Pleased that he was going to stay with him, he climbed up the bed laying his head down on his pillow and waited for Sans. Who set the coat he was holding down at the foot of the bed, before climbing on top of the bed with him. Wiggling closer to Sans as he laid down, he rested his head on his shoulder. 

He sighed contentedly as Sans wrapped his arms around him, “Thank you…”

“Mweheheh, You Are Most Welcome, Whenever You Need A Sleeping Partner I The Magnificent Sans Will Be Here For You,” Sans reassured him, squeezing his arms around him.

Peeking up at Sans, his soul fluttered oddly again as he noticed the glowing blue blush on Sans's face. Thinking back on what Muffet said about them being a couple flashed through his mind. Was that something that Sans or Papyrus would want? Was it something he wanted from them? Did they want to kiss him? His eye went down to Sans mouth, his soul fluttering faster at the thought of pressing his own against his.

He wanted to try it, but maybe not the mouth, the cheek would be better. Leaning up, he went to press his mouth against Sans cheek, only for Sans to turn to face him as he felt him move.

Their teeth clicked, his teeth weren’t as hard as regular bone, soft, smooth, and warm the both of them stared into each other’s eyelights wide. Suddenly in a flurry of movement, Sans pulled away from him and fell off the bed. Concerned for him, he looked over the edge of the bed to see him covering his mouth. Going to ask if he was alright, he was surprised when he sprang up from the floor and ran for the door, sputtering apologizes as the door slammed shut after him.

Staring at the closed door confused, laying back down, his soul was pounding like he had been exercising. But something more thrilling coursed through him as his soul fluttered, his face glowed. Reaching a hand up, he touched his teeth, amazed that the tingling feeling he had gotten from the accidently ‘kiss.’

Suddenly he was overcome with emotion he had never felt before, rolling to his side, he grabbed Sans pillow hugging to his chest and burying his face into it. His body shook as he squealed into the pillow; he didn’t know what to do with himself. What if Sans came back? What would he say? What would he do?

What if he told Papyrus!

Clutching Sans pillow to him, he rolled onto his back only to roll back onto his side. His mind raced with so many questions that he had no idea how to answer. Rolling over so that his back faced the room, he curled around the pillow in his arms.

“What if I ruined our friendship over this…” Saying it out loud had tears gather in his eye; he hadn’t meant for it to happen, but…

It had felt nice, …and the way his soul was still fluttering; it made him want to do it again. Closing his eyes, he let out a shuddering breath rubbing his face into the pillow. He wanted to know what Sans thought. He wanted to be held again as they pressed their mouths together.

But…maybe Sans didn’t want the same, seeing as he had run from the room. Even slamming the door behind him as he left. What would he do if he didn’t want to be a couple?

Whining he squeezed the pillow, he knew what he would do. He would let Sans be happy; he couldn’t force him to be in a relationship with him. So if he just wanted to be friends, then that’s what they’ll be… 

Exhausted from the day's excursion along with the new emotions running through his soul, he felt his body grow heavy as sleep crept over his mind. Sad to be falling asleep alone, a tear slid down his face. His last conscious thought was hoping he hadn’t ruined his friendship with Sans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Gasp* Anime kiss reaction XD  
> They were both not ready for the kiss to happen, though Ziel seemed to like it, Sans panicked  
> [Tumblr](https://blamefulseas.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/blamefulsea)  
> [Ziel Picture](https://twitter.com/blamefulsea/status/1281768268420784129/photo/1)


	12. Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feeling as though he might have lost a dear friend, Ziel gets a visitor from within who both confuses and comforts him, finally learning why souls are so private and what this...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your wonderful comments and kudos, they mean a lot to me. 💜 Also if you have any questions or whatnot feel free to ask me.  
> Beta read by Luckythedragonet

Dinner that night had been... awkward. 

Sans never came back to the room; instead, Papyrus had been the one to wake him from his restless sleep. Following him downstairs, he had taken his seat at the table, waiting for Sans to bring dinner out. 

When he finally came out with their plates, he had stopped just outside the kitchen. Ziel had felt his face warm as he stared at Sans, who stared back. He could feel Papyrus’s eyes on them as Sans stood frozen. He was only coming back to himself when Papyrus called his brother's name.

Quickly rushing forward, Sans put their plates down before rushing back into the kitchen. He had opened his mouth to call after him, but his voice wouldn't work. Slumping, he had stared at his plate, not even noticing that Papyrus was looking curiously between the two of them.

When Sans had come back, he had been so quiet throughout dinner that even Papyrus had questioned if he was feeling alright. Sans had assured him in his regular manner, not even looking over at him.

It was like he wasn't even at the table. It hurt being ignored by one he cared about. He had stood up without finishing his food, wiping the tear that slipped from his socket and went back to bed.

He hoped that maybe in the morning, things would be better.

But it hadn't gotten better; instead, when he had woken up, he had found Sans hadn't come to bed. And when he had gone down to look for Sans, he couldn't find him anywhere.

Going to the couch, he saw that there was the folded blue blanket he had used when he slept there, along with a pillow. His soul tightened and ached at seeing it there, why had Sans slept on the couch?

"There you are buddy, I was going to come to wake you, but it looks like you beat me to it." Papyrus’s voice had him turning around to look at him.

At the sight of him, the ache in his soul lessen, rushing towards him, he wrapped his arms around his middle. Tears ran down his face at the thought that he had lost his friend over something so silly. Hiccupping, he rubbed his face into Papyrus’s hoodie, feeling him wrap his arms around his back.

"Hey, hey, what gives kid? Why are you crying?" Papyrus asked, rubbing his back to comfort him.

He pulled back looking up at him, tears slowly slipping down his face, he closed his eyes as Papyrus cradled his face in his hands. He was using his thumbs to wipe the tears away.

"Papy, Sans doesn't like me anymore." Saying this caused his soul to ache again, a few more tears fell.

Papyrus looked surprised before shaking his head, smiling softly at him, "No way, bro cares a lot about you, honey. I'm sure he's just out with Alphys training. He'll be back tonight and back to his usual self, don't you worry."

That could be why he wasn't there this morning, but... "Why did he sleep on the couch then?"

"Well, maybe he didn't want to wake you up last night since you did go to bed early. Besides, you still need to rest some more today so you can get back to training. I'm sure Sans misses having you there." Papyrus said, letting go of his face, giving him his signature lazy smile.

With a sigh, he nodded his head, that must be why Sans was avoiding him. Trying to put the darker thoughts behind him, he followed after Papyrus as he headed towards the door. It looked like he was to be left alone again.

"I'll be back around lunchtime to check on you, do you want anything from Muffet's?" Papyrus asked as he reached for the door handle.

"Fries, please, and if it's not too much trouble, a hot cat." He requested following him outside but staying right in the doorway.

Papyrus chuckled, smiling up at him as he shuffled his feet in the snow, "Sure, honey, shouldn't be too hard to get you one."

He tilted his head confused, that was the third time he had called him that, " Papy I'm not honey."

Papyrus chuckled, shaking his head, his cheekbones glowing a light orange, "No, you're not, but you are pretty sweet." Surprised, he felt his face warm at his words, the hurt he had felt that morning fading away. "Well, I'll see ya later," Papyrus said, looking embarrassed as he started going towards Waterfall.

Smiling, he called after him, "Don't nap at your post, Papyrus!"

He looked back at him with a lazy smile, "What are you, my partner?"

"I could be!" He yelled after him, laughing as the taller skeleton tripped over his own feet. He could just make out the orange glow to Papyrus' face as he glanced away from him. 

Giggling, he closed the door as he stepped back into the house. With Papyrus gone, the house was silent. He looked around him, not knowing what to do. 

"I guess I should get something to eat first." He mumbled, shuffling toward the kitchen and heading for the fridge.

He opened it and looked inside, seeing only food for making tacos, and except toward the back was the canteen of milk he had gotten yesterday. Smiling, he reached for it, grabbing it out of the fridge, and he closed the door as he went to place it on the counter.

He turned to where the cereal and bowls were, reaching up to open the cupboard. He spotted the cereal on one of the higher shelves. He stood on his tiptoes and tried to reach it but pouted after a moment; the cereals were too far for him to reach. 

Looking around the kitchen, he spotted Sans’ footstool sitting in the corner of the room. Smiling, he went over to it, carrying it over to the cupboard. Stepping up on the stool, he again reached for the cereal. His smile grew as he was able to reach it.

Setting it on the counter, he grabbed a bowl before stepping down from the stool. Carrying the stool back where he had found it, he went back to make his bowl of cereal. Returning the milk to the fridge, he made a note to put the box of cereal away later. He carried his cereal bowl out to the table and set it down before running back to the kitchen to grab a spoon. 

Placing the spoon on the table, he pulled back his chair before lifting himself onto it. Swinging his legs, he started eating his breakfast, proud that he had been able to get it himself. Looking at the chair across from him, his shoulders slumped slightly, not seeing Papyrus there. Slowly chewing his cereal, he glanced over to the chair to the left of him, Sans’ chair...

He had stopped swinging his legs then, leaving them hanging. Setting his spoon down, he swallowed the cereal that was in his mouth. It was lonely without the brothers there, sliding his chair back he grabbed his bowl to clean it in the sink. 

The ache was back in his soul again, and it weighed heavily on him as he climbed the stairs, walking back into their room. He stripped off his nightshirt to pull on his clothes. Once dressed, he sat on the bed, not knowing what to do. 

The silence of the house was getting to him, so standing up, he grabbed his phone, putting it in his shorts pocket. He left the room and went down the stairs stopping in the middle of the living room.

Where would he go? He couldn't go far from home, not like yesterday. He didn't want to be alone, though...

That’s when he spotted them on the table, the blue flowers he had created for Sans. They were the same flowers they had picked two weeks ago, together. The brothers had been amazed they hadn't wilted; instead, they looked as new and fresh as though they were just picked.

Staring at them, he knew where he wanted to go. He headed for the door and slipped on his ankle boots, grabbing his coat before heading outside, making his way down the side of the house and past the shed. He made it to the tree line, ducking under branches and into the clearing.

There in the middle of snow and fallen trees were the field of blue Starflowers. He was crawling over one of the trees; he made his way to them. The temperature changed as he stepped into the field, warmer. It was probably why the snow couldn't settle there.

Stepping into the middle of the field, he looked around him before sitting down cross-legged in the grass. The flowers and grass swayed in the breeze that passed through. Looking up to the fake sky watching the clouds move up above, boulders peeked through them every once and a while.

A feeling of no longer being alone came over him, the beating of his soul slowing as he breathed in the sweet scent of the flowers. He stared at the sky as a cold feeling came pulsing through his soul, spreading out from it and to his head.

" **The sky should be blue with the sun shining down. They should have the sky..."** it wasn't his voice that spoke; this one was cold and calm, just like the breeze that blew through the clearing. It was the same voice that had given him his name...

He saw the world not with his own eye but with two eyes that saw a different sky than the one he had been staring at.

The voice speaking with his mouth wasn't yet done, speaking as though it was talking to him, " **Let go, they are dear to us and though they can cause us pain with their small actions. They care deeply for us just as we care for them. One never knows how long one has with those dearest to us."**

He didn't feel scared at what was happening, only comforted by it letting out a sigh as the cold feeling left his head and receded into his soul. He was shivering after the cold left him. Staring down at the flowers in a daze, his soul was no longer aching from the avoidance of Sans. 

He knew that Sans was probably just in shock; it could have been his first kiss. Sans was also a very honorable monster; he probably thought he had stolen his first kiss without permission. 

Whatever had happened just a few seconds ago had cleared his head of all his sadness, leaving calm behind. It had also felt so familiar just as the burning heat had, but the cold touch was much more pleasant even if it did leave him shivering.

How did it know what the surface sky looked like? Or the sun? How could he see through that other presence 'eyes' when looking through his own? It was all confusing, and he wished he could speak with the other. Maybe they knew how it was done, but how does one speak with another self inside themselves?

Groaning, he closed his eyes; he needed to focus on something else, thinking about this was starting to hurt his head. Looking around him, he couldn't see anything that could take his mind off it.

His phone chimed in his pocket, making him jump not used to hearing it. He pulled it out and saw it was a message from Papyrus. Opening up the text message, he smiled softly, happy that the older brother was checking on him. His soul fluttered with a gentle warmth as he sent him a message back, letting him know he was in the flower field.

He chuckled when he was told to remember to rest. Telling him that he would in a bit, he frowned down at his phone. Papyrus was surely napping before he messaged him. Should he tell him what had happened? 

Papyrus had finally gotten over the fact he was from the void, and he liked his creation magic. But telling him another presence inside his soul had taken over his body and spoke... he doubted Papyrus would be too happy to hear about it.

"Probably best to keep it to myself for now..." he said out loud, shaking his head.

Looking through his phone, he was sad to see that Sans had not reached out to him. He sent him a quick 'good morning' before going back to searching his phone. Opening his inventory, it was empty except for the book of souls he hadn’t finished. He pulled it out, setting it in his lap, maybe he could find something inside about what was happening to him.

Then again, his soul wasn’t a monster soul, but maybe he could find something inside to distract him. Skipping the chapters he had already read, he stopped on the chapter on humans, glaring at it, he skipped right past it. Which weirdly took up a good chunk of the book until he got to chapter fourteen.

"Soul Bonds." That's right Papyrus had said to read this chapter to see why souls were so private. Ziel had just gotten so distracted by his new magic and everything else that had been happening, he had forgotten. "This should distract me, at least."

"Soul bonding and soul coupling are two separate interactions one can have with the soul of another. Soul coupling is done with a trusted partner when both monsters bring their souls together. This causes them to feel arousal?" He stopped reading, what's arousal? "As the couples' souls come together. During which the couple will simulate their souls by rubbing them together or stroking them in certain areas across the soul's surface. This is when magical soul extracts leak from the souls caused by the arousal of the pair." He stopped again, setting the book down, there was that word again... he tried to imagine pressing his four-point star soul against an inverted white soul, that glowed cyan and orange. 

He felt his soul flutter at the thought, but he frowned at the words magical soul extract. Did it mean his magic would leak out to touch the one pressed against his? Wouldn't that be dangerous for the other's soul? Would his magic create something from that joining, just by it touching the other monster's soul? Or would something else happen to the other's soul?

He shook his head before he continued reading, "This continues until the pair reaches release." A release of what, though, more magic?. "Soul bonding is similar in action to soul coupling. It is more spiritual with the end goal of bonding one soul to another. During the act of soul-bonding, the pair must focus on the intent to join their magic with their partner, as the other partner does the same. This makes a magical bond between the pair creating the 'soul bond.' There can never be a one-sided bond; both parties must want the bond, or the single bond will break and dissolve."

Ziel looked up from the book; he could see why Papyrus kept saying souls were private. Well, at least a little bit, if the soul is what monsters used to do… something. 

Sighing, he closed his eyes; there was still so much to learn at times it was frustrating. The knowledge of what the book was talking about seemed to sit just outside his reach. Pouting, he opened his eyes again to look back down at the book, maybe one of the other presence in his head didn't want him to know. Which seemed rude of them...

Flipping to the next page, his eyes widened as it showed a drawing of two souls pressing together on one side of the page. While the other showed a diagram of a soul with labels pointing out sensitive areas across the soul's surface. He felt his face glow as he looked at the two souls coupling, it looked… interesting.

Just as he was looking at them, he was hit with the thought that he was looking at what Papyrus and Sans souls might look like. An odd heat flushed through his bones as he glanced at the soul in the diagram. His soul fluttered at the thought of theirs, to be so close to the soul of those he cared for so deeply.

What would it be like to hold their soul, their very being in his hand? Knowing they trusted him with something so important. Would it feel soft and warm or hard and cold? No, they would definitely be warm and soft, that he would cradle it with such care. 

The very thing that made them who they were, he realized what that meant, his own soul being all he was. The trust one would have to give to show another their true selves, and let another touch that part of them.

What would it feel like against his own? He feared what had happened in the past, but Papyrus had been able to touch his soul. He had not disappeared, the way he had gently touched it as he pressed it back into his chest. Would he treat it with as much care, if Ziel offered his soul to him to hold? Would Sans stroke the four-points of his soul tenderly as he had his hand?

Tracing over the picture of the souls joining, he couldn't help but wonder what that must feel like. The longer he stared at it, the hotter his bones started to feel, he shook his head flipping to the next page. He didn't want to be distracted by something he might not ever get to see or experience.

Another page explained the purpose of soul-bonding as well as soul coupling, going into further detail. He stopped when it started talking about using soul coupling as a way to create a soulling, outside of the more physical methods of producing young.

Another thing he didn't know about, “A physical way of joining with your partner, what does that even mean...”

Not wanting to read any more about soul-bonding, he flipped through the book to stop at the page that started the human soul chapters. Huffing, he looked away from it, and he knew that humans had used their magic to create the barrier that keeps the monsters trapped underground. And while that in itself was a reason not to like them, there was something else about them that rubbed him the wrong way.

Looking back at the book, he started to read; maybe the more he learned about them, the more he would understand that feeling.

“The human soul comes in several colors representing their strongest trait, such as Patience, Bravery, Integrity, Perseverance, Kindness, Justice, and Determination. While all human souls have Determination, a soul that has only Determination as their main trait is rare. Human souls are not the entirety of their being, but rather their essence housed in a physical body. Due to this and their Determination when a human dies, their soul remains, while a monster's soul would shatter as the monster dusts.” he glanced up from the book furrowing his brow, that meant if Sans or Papyrus dusted their soul would shatter.

That would also mean the human was stronger than the monster soul, and sure enough, as he read further down, it stated just that. “One human soul equals all the monster souls in the Underground.” Then what about his soul? It wasn't a monster soul, did that mean it was as strong as a human soul? It was a silly idea, but it was an interesting one to think about. It made him want to train harder to get control over his magic so that maybe he might help them to the surface. 

His frown deepened, though, as he read that a human did not need their soul to survive. “What an odd creature… seems more like a nasty thing than an actual being.” 

Closing the book, he sighed; that was enough for the day. Learning too much at once would just get the information mixed up. Putting the book back into his inventory, he stood up, brushing off his shorts of any grass sticking to them. 

He was slowly making his way back to the house; he had to climb over a tree again and through the trees before he saw the back of the house.

Well, at least coming outside had taken his mind off of his problems for a short time. Coming to a stop, he looked up at the house, spotting their bedroom window. Maybe it would be better if he moved out of Sans's room, it could help him feel better if he wasn't there.

But at the same time, he didn't want to lose that closeness; he enjoyed being held while he slept. Though he wouldn’t get much of that with Sans avoiding him right now and it didn't feel right to take his bed from him. Shaking his head as the sad thoughts returned, he continued down the side of the house.

Glancing at the shed as he passed, Sans had told him that was where he was going to hold the human he captured. He just hoped that a human never showed up; they didn't sound very nice from what the book and monster history had shown him. 

Stepping around the side of the house to go inside, he stopped as he spotted someone standing just in front of it. With wide-eyed, his soul fluttered happily at seeing his dearest friend, but something seemed wrong. Sans wasn't smiling; he looked sorrowful as he stared at the house. Confused, he looked at the house to see what was causing Sans to look at it that way, but he didn't see anything different about it.

He looked back at Sans, stepping closer to where he stood, “Sans?”

The younger skeleton brother jumped, looking from the house over to him, seeming just to notice that he was standing there. Sans stared at him with wide eyes frozen as he moved closer to him; there had to be something he could do.

“Are you alright? Do you want me to get Papyrus?” He asked, concerned for him as he didn't respond.

Finally, Sans moved, shaking his head, he clenched his hands into fists as he glanced back at him. A light blush glowed across his cheekbones as he stared at him, looking him straight in the eye. 

“Ziel I...I’m Sorry! What I Did Yesterday And This Morning Was Unforgivable.” Sans shouted, lowering his head. “I Feel So Ashamed That I Left You Alone I…”

Hearing how sad Sans was he rushed forward to his side wrapping his arms around Sans’ neck, “It’s ok Sans, I don't blame you, it was an accident I know you didn't mean to kiss me.” 

Sans wrapped his arms around his middle, holding him tight, “It Was, But...I.” Sans pushed him back so that they could look at each other, still holding him by his sides, “It Might Have Been An Accident But...I Don't Regret Kissing You, But I’m So Sorry How I Reacted After We Did.”

He was stunned; Sans wasn't sorry he kissed him? Nor was he upset that it had happened. Sans was sorry for how he had reacted to the kiss, running away from him and ignoring him...

“If you didn't regret the kiss, why did you run away? Why wouldn't you speak to me last night? I thought I had ruined our friendship. I...” he felt tears gathering in his eye as he spoke the tear falling as he felt the ache in his soul again.

Sans looked pained a look he never wanted to see on his face, Sans wiped the tears from his eye, “I Know, And That's Why I’m Sorry That Was Unfair Of Me, And I Hurt You Doing That, It Wasn't Very Magnificent Of Me To Do That To Someone I Care For.”

“But why did you act that way? It hurt so much, not having you by my side.” He hiccuped, leaning his head into Sans's hand as he wiped the new tears away.

“Because I Was Shocked… I Know This Might Seem Unbelievable But I’ve Never Actually Kissed Anyone Before.” Sans said nervously, glancing away from him then back. “Ignored You Because I Didn't Know What To Say Or Do, I... I Care For You A Great Deal And I… Well, I Wanted To Ask You Out On A Date First Before We Ever Kiss.”

Ziel tilted his head curiously, his tears slowly stopping, “A date?”

Sans got excited then smiling at him, “Yes! A Date Like It Mentions In The Dating Manual! I Wanted To Take You Somewhere Special, Have A Picnic And Confess My Feelings For You.” A blush bloomed across his cheekbones as he dreamily looked into his eye. “And Well If You Felt The Same, Then We Would Kiss To Show Our Affection For Each Other.” Sans quickly grabbed onto his shoulders, “But Only If You Want To Ziel, Just Because I Want To Kiss You Doesn't Mean You Have To!”

He felt warm listening to Sans explain what a date was, it sounded wonderful. He giggled as Sans grabbed his shoulders, assuring him that he didn't have to kiss him. But his face glowed at hearing that Sans wanted to kiss him.

Taking Sans hands off his shoulders and into his own, he smiled at him shyly, “I would like to try this date if you want to do it still. It makes me happy to hear you want to kiss me again because I want to kiss you too.”

Sans eyelights turned into stars smiling widely, “You Do! I Mean I Do, and I Mean If You're Sure That Would Be Amazing! I Have To Plan A Few Things, But If You're Sure, I Would Love To Take You On A Date Tomorrow!”

He smiled brightly, feeling Sans excitement as he went off listing what he needed to do first, “Sans.” He called him, getting Sans to focus on him, “How about we go inside, and you can tell me what we need to do for our picnic tomorrow.”

Sans smiled widely at him, threading his phalanges with his leading him to the front door, “There Is So Much To Plan! I’ll Have To Call Alphys And Let Her Know I Won't Be Coming Tomorrow, And Then We Can Decide What To Take On Our Picnic...” Sans stopped walking a frown coming to his face before he turned his head to look at him. “Ziel Do You Forgive Me For How I Acted? You Don't Have To Go On A Date With Me If You Don't Want To, You Know That, Right?”

He stared at him surprised, realizing he hadn't said he had, chuckling at his forgetfulness he smiled softly at Sans, “I forgive you, and I want to go on a date with you silly, I’m excited to see where you take me tomorrow.”

Letting out a relieved sigh Sans smiled again, “Good, I’m Glad, Well, What Are We Waiting For There’s So Much To Do For Our Date Tomorrow! I Want To Make It Extra Amazing Because I Want It To Show My Feelings For You.”

“I’m sure whatever you plan will be magnificent.” He told him happily as Sans opened the door to let them inside, his soul stuttered as he saw the beautiful glow of Sans blush.

Taking their shoes off by the door, he followed Sans into the kitchen as he started looking through the fridge. His soul felt so much lighter now that Sans was talking to him again, his soul warmed, remembering that Sans wanted to kiss him again.

But why hadn’t he? Maybe he was just too excited about the date that he hadn't even thought to kiss him. Or he wanted to save the kiss for tomorrow…

“Sans?” he asked, moving closer to Sans as he closed the fridge arms full of food.

“Yes, Ziel?” Sans answered, smiling, he turned to face him after he placed the food down on the counter.

Shuffling his bare feet nervously, he moved closer to Sans, reaching up to grab onto his shirt sleeve, “Can I kiss you?”

He wanted to feel that closeness again, but only if Sans wanted to as well, he wouldn't sneak a kiss like yesterday. 

Sans face glowed, his smile turning shy, “I Would Love A Kiss Ziel, But...Are You Sure You Wouldn't Want To Save It For Our Date?”

“Are you only allowed to kiss on a date? I didn't know that I’m sorry.” He said, feeling embarrassed, why hadn't Muffet told him that then all of this confusion could have been avoided.

“What! No! I Mean. Well,” Sans reached for him pulling him close but looked away as soon as he was, “I Mean You Don't Have To Be On A Date To Kiss, I Was Just Trying To Do It Right This Time That's All...”

“Oh, so I can kiss you outside our date, like on the cheek?” He asked eagerly, placing his hands on Sans' chest.

Sans stared at him with wide eyes before giving him a small nod, “On The Cheek Would Be Wonderful Ziel.”

Suddenly feeling shy he looked down then back up, moving his face closer to Sans, he closed his eyes as his teeth clicked against Sans cheekbone. His soul fluttered at the warmth that came over him as he shyly kissed his cheek. He heard Sans gasp, wrapping his arms around Ziel to hold him close.

“Aw well, that's a cute thing to come home to.” Papyrus' voice had them spring apart, like children caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

“Papyrus! Wh-What Are You Doing Home? Shouldn't You Be Working At Your Post?” Sans stuttered, his face flushed, embarrassed at being caught by his brother.

Papyrus shrugged, smiling lazily at them, his eyelights sliding from Sans to Ziel and back, “It’s lunchtime bro, I told honey I’d come to check on him as well as bring us some lunch.”

He smiled at Papyrus, happy to see him, “Hotcat?”

“Heh, yeah, they're on the table waiting for us,” Papyrus said, turning to walk out of the kitchen, sending one last look at Sans.

Excited for lunch, he grabbed Sans's hand, pulling him only to stop when Sans wouldn't move. Turning around, he gave him a curious look, “Sans, aren't you hungry?”

Sans looked from the doorway back to him, smiling, “Yes, But I Need To Put The Food Away Before I Can Join You. Go Sit Down I’ll Be Out As Soon As I Can.”

Smiling softly, he let go of his hand, “Ok, but don't take too long.”

Leaving the kitchen, he found Papyrus sitting at the table, resting his chin in his hand. Brown and purple paper bags sat in the middle of the table. But Papyrus didn't acknowledge him when he came into the room, even when he climbed up onto his chair.

“Papy, are you alright?” he asked, smiling at him gently when he looked up at him from the bags.

Papyrus smiled at him, but his eyelights looked pained, “Heh, yeah, I’m good buddy, don't worry about me, just ready for a nap that's all.”

This just worried him more; Papyrus had seemed fine this morning, but now… Did he not like him kissing Sans cheek? Or had something happened while he was out?

“Well, what are you waiting for, buddy, grab a cat and your fries and let's have some lunch,” Papyrus said, pulling the purple bag towards him, opening it he started pulling out a box of fries.

Not knowing what to say, he just nodded, reaching for the brown bag to help Papyrus layout their lunch. His smile widened as Sans came into the room, handing him a hotcats, he moved the fries closer to him so he could reach them.

“Thank You, Dear Ziel!” Sans smiled at him as he took the food from him.

He didn't notice the awkwardness between the brothers as they ate, though he did worry about why they were staring at him. But he was happy that they were all eating together and tomorrow he would spend the whole day with Sans on their date. Wiggling in his chair, happily eating his hotcat, he failed to notice the looks the brothers sent each other.

After lunch, he helped clean the table with Sans, Papyrus napping at the table as they cleaned. He couldn’t help but chuckle at his snores that seemed  to get  louder over time. Sadly, the noise had bugged Sans who was going to try to  phone  Alphys to let her know he wouldn’t  be coming in to train  tomorrow. He had gone upstairs to call her in the quiet of his room.

Of course, that’s exactly when Papyrus woke up. Pushing back his chair, he slouched his way over to the front door. “Well, I better get back to work, see you later honey.”

He giggled at Papyrus, he walked over to him, tugging on his sleeve, “Papy can I give you something?”

Papyrus looked at him curiously, “Heh, sure sweets what do you want to give me?”

“You have to bend down, you're too tall.” He said tugging on his hoodie’s sleeve again.

Papyrus covered his mouth with his hand, his eyes had lost the look of pain as he stared at him, “Damn, honey you're just…” 

He smiled happily as Papyrus lowered his hand, bending down so that his face was level with his. He shuffled closer and grabbed the drawstrings of Papyrus’ hoodie leaning up to press a kiss against his cheek with a click. Stepping back out of reach, he giggled at the shocked look that was on Papyrus’ face.

“Have fun at work Papy, don't be late for dinner we’ll be waiting for you!” he cheered, smiling widely up at him. Papyrus just nodded, still looking stunned.

“Yeah, uh, you too, I mean you have a good, um yeah I’ll see you later.” Papyrus mumbled, shuffling out the door.

He waved goodbye to him as he walked towards town. He was happy to see that Papyrus was in a better mood. 

Who knew a simple kiss on the cheek could make one feel better?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Sans asked Ziel on a date! and Papyrus got a kiss too!  
> hmm, what is that voice that spoke through Ziel?  
> How many personalities are inside this little bean or are they personalities at all?  
> I wonder how they date will go in the next chapter 😉  
> [Tumblr](https://blamefulseas.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/blamefulsea)  
> [Ziel Picture](https://twitter.com/blamefulsea/status/1281768268420784129/photo/1)


	13. Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Ziel are finally going on their first date, but first, a few words from Papyrus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your wonderful comments and kudos, they mean a lot to me. 💜 Also if you have any questions or whatnot feel free to ask me.  
> Beta read by Luckythedragonet  
> *Warning! There are smut elements in this chapter (looks at tags then over at the rating.) So if for any reason you wish to skip that part I have helpfully placed markers letting you know when it starts and when it ends.

Ziel gazed lovingly at Sans's face as he slept, his eye tracing every curve and dip of his skull. Committing it all to memory, how it felt to have Sans arms wrapped around him, holding him close. To the way their legs were entwined, and how his bones felt against him as he moved in his sleep.

A soft smile crossed his face, his eyes hooded as he leaned his forehead against Sans. He closed his eyes as he listened to him sleep, feeling at peace with having his dear one close to him again.

But as he laid there, wrapped in Sans arms with blankets snuggled around them. He couldn't help but feel that something was missing. Opening his eye, he lifted his head to peer at the closed bedroom door. It was almost time for them to wake and start a new day. The house was silent. Only the odd creaking of the house as it settled could be heard.

But he was listening intently for a sound from Papyrus. He relaxed as he heard the familiar distant sounds of his snores coming from Papyrus's room. 

Sans arms moved, his hands sliding down his back, coming to rest just above his tailbone. Sans nuzzled into his neck, grumbling sleepily, "Is It Time To Get Up?"

Humming, he laid his head back down, with a tilt of his head so Sans could keep nuzzling against his neck. Ziel slid his dark leg up Sans’ femur, allowing him to press his white pearly leg between his as he pulled him closer. "Not yet, it's still early," he whispered, closing his eyes again. 

They fell silent again, Sans drifting back to a light sleep, he moved his inky arms pressed against Sans chest to wrap them around his back. Letting their clothed ribs touch as he pulled him closer. Sans moved the leg that was between his higher, his femur brushing against his pubic bone. 

His soul throbbed, the magic in his joints flushing warmly, he moaned at the odd feeling. "Sans, your leg."

Sans sighed, lowering his leg back to where it was, "Sorry…"

The warmth in his magic slowly faded, returning to normal, his soul calming. They laid like that for a few more minutes before Sans's alarm clock went off. Both of them groaned, Sans let go of him to reach over to the nightstand to turn the alarm off. 

They untangled themself from each other’s hold and, letting Sans slide out of bed, Ziel pushed the covers off of him. His nightshirt that had risen to his hip. As he turned around, a blue glow appeared across Sans' face watching him as he fixed it. 

Seeing the beautiful glow, Ziel smiled up at him, and he crawled across the bed, raising himself on to his knees. He placed his hands on Sans's chest, humming happily as Sans hesitantly wrapped his arms around him.

"Good morning." He whispered, pressing a kiss against Sans cheek. He liked this new way of showing his affection, maybe even more than hugging.

He felt a spark of pride as he pulled back, noting the glow on Sans's face had gotten even brighter.

"Mweheh, Good Morning, Ziel." Sans chuckled, he was surprised when Sans pressed a kiss against his cheek.

The soft click of Sans mouth against his cheekbone that followed after the soft feel of teeth pressing against him. He gasped, clinging onto Sans' shirt as a pleasant shiver went down his spine, sending his soul a flutter.

His face warmed as he heard Sans chuckle near his head. Ducking his head into Sans's chest, he now understood how the brothers felt when he kissed them.

"Come, Dear Ziel, There's So Much To Do Today. But First Breakfast, Do You Think You Could Go Wake Papyrus For Me? While I Get Breakfast Started." Sans asked as he pulled back from him, sliding his hands over his sides.

He lifted his head, chuckling at the tickle of Sans hands, he smiled at him as he moved off the bed, "I'll make sure he gets up for breakfast."

Following Sans out of their bedroom, they parted ways so he could go down the hall to Papyrus’s room as Sans went downstairs. He had only gone into Papyrus’s bedroom a few times since he started living with the brothers. It was the one room that Sans didn’t clean, telling him it was Papyrus’s job.

Though when he opened the door to the bedroom and saw the state of it, he wished he could clean it, at least so he wouldn’t accidentally step in sticky honey on the floor. Carefully stepping over dropped clothes and honey bottles, he glanced over at the tornado of trash swirling in the corner of the room. He moved closer to the bed on the floor, where Papyrus was sprawled out across it, his blankets kicked to the end of the bed.

He shook his head at the snoring skeleton as he knelt next to the bed, reaching to touch his shoulder, “Papyrus, it’s time to wake up.” He gently shook him, trying to wake him up nicely. “Come on, Papy, don’t you want to eat pancakes.” He wasn’t sure if that was what Sans was going to make for breakfast, but it did sound nice.

Papyrus stopped snoring; he turned his head towards him, grumbling something that sounded like, “Honey?”

He giggled at the sleeping skeleton, “I’m sure Sans will let you have some honey with your pancakes.”

Papyrus murmured something else that he couldn’t quite catch, he was surprised as Papyrus sluggish took hold of the hand touching his shoulder. He let out a yelp as he was pulled down onto Papyrus’s chest, who sighed dreamily as he wrapped his arms around him.

“Papyrus, it’s time to wake up!” he whined as he wiggled, trying to get out of Papyrus’s hold.

Papyrus groaned, rolling them onto their sides, he was pressed closer to Papyrus’s chest as the older brother nuzzled the top of his head. “Honey… too… cute.”

He relaxed in Papyrus’s arms with a sigh; he didn’t see why it had to be so hard to get him to get up. A tingle went up his spine as one of Papyrus hands ran down his back, stopping just short of his sacrum. Blushing, he pressed both of his hands against Papyrus' chest so he could pull back and look at him in the face. 

“Papyrus, I told you I’m not honey. We need to go downstairs, Sans is waiting for us.” he pouted up at him.

Papyrus’s eyes were still closed as he mumbled, “Sweet.”

“Papy!” he cried, trying again to get out of Papyrus’s arms. He looked towards the door, ready to call for Sans's help at getting free.

He gasped as Papyrus pressed his face into his exposed neck, nuzzling and pressing kisses against the vertebra. A new sensation coursed down his body as his soul fluttered the novel sensation against his bones.

“Papyrus…” he whimpered, eye looking towards the door as his body shook at the warmth that his soul was sending out. He liked the kisses, and the affectionate holding Papyrus was giving him was so nice, but they need to get up right now.

“Mmm, so... good.” Papyrus murmured against his neck, pressing another kiss there that caused a spark to go down to his soul.

Not knowing what else to do to get his attention, he called out, “Sans!”

His shout for Sans caused Papyrus to startle awake, pulling back quickly as he let go of him, “Shit, kid! I’m so sorry I didn’t… damn.” Papyrus sat up, pushing his back against the wall. He placed a hand over his mouth, a heavy blush on his face. “I’m sorry I don’t know what...” he sighed, lowering his hand from his mouth, looking at him with sad eyes.

He sat up, a hand over his soul as it continued to flutter inside his ribcage, his other hand went up to his neck, rubbing it. “It’s ok Papyrus, it felt nice, it's just time to wake up.”

“It wasn’t ok, and I didn’t mean to do that to you,” Papyrus said, looking away from him guilty, giving him a pleading look. He didn’t get what Papyrus meant. Had he not meant to kiss him or... 

Before he could ask him, the sound of hurried footsteps had both of them look over at the door as Sans appeared in the doorway. He glanced between the two of them, confused, “What Happened?”

“Papyrus was being difficult and wouldn’t get up. He pulled me down to lay with him.” Ziel smiled at Sans, who rolled his eyes at Papyrus.

Sans shook his head at his brother. Walking into the room, he frowned at the mess on the floor, “Papyrus Your Room Is Filthy! Dear Ziel, Get Off That Bed Who Knows When He Washed The Sheets Last.”

“Aw, come on, bro, it’s not that ‘bed,’ bedside, you cleaned the sheets yourself last month.” Papyrus grinned up at Sans, who was helping Ziel stand up from the ground.

Ziel chuckled happily to see that Papyrus was relaxed enough to pun. He didn’t like seeing him so upset about anything. Sans offered him his hand, which he gladly took, being led out of the room. They heard the sound of Papyrus fall back onto his bed. Sans sighed, turning back toward the room, placing his hand on his hip.

“Papyrus Wake Up, You Have Work Today, And You Need To Eat Breakfast Before You Go!” Sans scolded his brother, who had his face stuffed into his pillow.

Papyrus groaned from his spot, and Ziel looked worriedly at him, he sounded fatigued. But hadn’t he gone to bed the same time they had?

“Alright, bro, I’m coming, I’ll meet you downstairs, k?” Papyrus grumbled as he turned his head to look at both of them.

“Alright, Brother, But Please Come Downstairs Soon Or Your Food Will Get Cold,” Sans told him, sending him a pleading look before taking Ziel from the room, leaving Papyrus behind.

Sans led him to the kitchen before letting go of his hand, only so he could grab his apron, a gift from Sans when he had started helping him cook. The apron was a beautiful purple with a comprehensive, white, lace trimming going around the edges. And while he wasn’t very good at cooking, he loved to help Sans in the kitchen. He liked helping him, even if it was just to put things on the table or to grab a plate.

“What are we making this morning Sans?” Ziel asked, putting his apron over his head, he turned around so Sans could tie the white lace strings into a large bow in the back.

“We’re Making Breakfast Tacos!” Sans cheered, motioning over to the counter that had the food items they would need to make their meal.

Going over to the counter, he looked to see what Sans had pulled out, seeing the familiar tortillas, along with eggs, tomatoes, onion, and cheese. “Do you want me to mix the eggs?” he asked as he turned to Sans. He was nervous when it came to dicing the tomatoes and onion.

“If You Would Dear Ziel, That Would Be Amazing, and You Know Where The Bowls Are, Right?.” Sans asked, smiling at him.

“Yes, I remember!” he said happily trotting over to the footstool, the large white bow behind him flapping like wings, he carried it over to the right cupboard so that he could reach the bowls.

After setting the right bowl on the counter, he moved the stool back so that it wouldn’t be in their way. Going back to the pot, he smiled at Sans, who was already cutting the onion to put it in the pan. He placed the bowl next to the eggs, and he gently grabbed one before rapping it against the side of the bowl to crack the shell. As careful as he could, he split the shell in half so no shell fragments would fall into the bowl.

He placed the shell in the sink as he moved to do the same to the other eight eggs that were laid out. He had trouble with only one of the eggs, its shell cracking under his grip, dropping small fragments into the eggs in the bowl. Pouting, he did his best to pick the shell from the yolk and the slimy clear stuff. Washing his hands off, he smiled as he could smell the onions cooking in the pan. Now he needed to whisk the eggs so Sans could cook them. Glancing around the kitchen, he spied the whisk by Sans’ side. Gently touching his shoulder to let him know he was there, he grabbed the whisk before heading back over to his bowl. Carefully whisking the eggs, he did his best not to make a mess; they would have to clean later.

“Are the eggs done, Ziel?” Sans asked just as Ziel was finished whisking them.

“Yes, here you go,” he said happily, proudly handing the bowl over to Sans, he thought he had done a good considering he had only made one mistake.“Would you like me to do anything else?”

Sans poured the eggs into the pan with the onions before smiling over his shoulder at him, “Do You Think You Could Grab The Plates For Me And Place The Cheese On The Table.”

Humming an agreement, he went to get the stool again so that he could grab the plates for Sans. Ziel placed them next to him before he picked the cheese up, taking it to the table, where a dozing Papyrus had appeared, his head laid on the table.

Happy to see the other skeleton again, he moved over to his side, placing the cheese down on the table. He wrapped his arms around Papyrus, hugging him, “Papy, wake up before Sans sees you.”

Papyrus sat up with a yawn and glanced down at him with a smile. Ziel closed his eyes as Papyrus laid his hand down on his head, rubbing it, “Thanks, honey, you having fun in the kitchen?”

“Yes! We are having breakfast tacos. I cracked the eggs for Sans.” He told him excitedly, proud of himself. He opened his eyes as Papyrus took his hand off his head, glad to see he was in a better mood than when he woke up.

“That's right, good for you, sweets.” Papyrus smiled warmly at him, making his soul do that funny little flutter at seeing it.

Blushing slightly, he looked back at the kitchen before looking back at Papyrus, “I should go see if Sans needs more help.”

“Sure, think you could grab me a bottle of honey before you come back?” Papyrus asked, lazily smiling at him as he gave him a reprimanding pout.

He shook his head, letting go of Papyrus to trot back into the kitchen; he felt his eyes on him as he left the room. Sans was just mixing in the tomatoes as he moved to stand next to him, “Do you need anything else, Sans?”

“No, This Should Be Done Soon. Why Don’t You Go Sit Down And I’ll Bring Our Plates Out.” Sans said, not taking his eyes off the pan.

“Ok!” Ziel chirped, heading over to one of the lower cupboards. He grabbed one of the honey bottles for Papyrus before heading back out to the table.

He rolled the bottle over to Papyrus, who grinned at him as he took his seat, “Heh, thanks, honey, you're the best.”

Ziel giggled, watching Papyrus take a drink of honey, he started to swing his legs happily. This morning was ten times better than yesterday. He had gotten to wake up to Sans holding him and had gotten a kiss from both brothers. Now he was going to have breakfast together with them, and he couldn’t be happier. Except he knew the day was going to get even better because today Sans and he were going on a date.

He still had no idea what a date was, but he knew it meant spending time with Sans, so it was going to be fantastic.

When Sans came into the room carrying their food, Ziel could see that he was getting better at cooking. The taco shell was no longer burnt, and neither were the scrambled eggs. Even Papyrus had seemed surprised at how much Sans had gotten at cooking.

Once everyone had their food, they dug in, making happy noises at how delicious it was.

"So bro, what are your plans for today?" Papyrus asked his brother, his plate already cleared.

Sans smiled brightly, placing his taco on his plate. He offered his hand to Ziel, who gladly took it. Papyrus looked between the two of them confused, taking a sip of honey. 

"Ziel And I Are Going On A Date!" Sans cheerily told Papyrus, his eyelights flashing into stars. Ziel nodded happily as he squeezed Sans's hand; he was excited.

Papyrus choked on the honey he was drinking, looking at the both of them with wide eyes. "What? When? How?"

Ziel was confused about why Papyrus seemed so confused, only to remember they hadn't told him yesterday. "Sans asked me on a date after he apologized for avoiding me."

"And you said yes…" Papyrus asked, slumping back into his chair.

"Of course!" He said happily, looking caringly at Sans, who was smiling widely at him. Missing the look that crossed Papyrus face as he watched then.

Papyrus cleared his throat, getting their attention again. "Heh, well good for you two, uh, what are you going to do?"

"I'm Taking Dear Ziel On A Picnic, In A Special Place. Just As The Dating Manual Suggested." Sans proudly said, squeezing his hand, he let go so they could finish breakfast.

When they were done, Sans collected all their plates taking them to the sink. Ziel got up to receive the things that would need to go back into the fridge. He stopped, though when Papyrus kept staring at him.

"Papyrus? Are you alright?" He asked, wanting to make sure his friend was ok.

"Yeah, hon- buddy, um, so, anything else you two are going to do on this date?" Papyrus asked him, taking a sucker out of his hoodie to place it in his mouth.

Ziel thought about what Sans told him yesterday about the date, "Hmm, Sans said he was going to confess his feelings for me then, if I feel the same, we would kiss on the mouth."

Papyrus's mouth slightly parted in shock over what he told him, shaking his head to come back to himself, "Wow, uh, confess his feelings for you, huh, that's pretty big. Are you sure you're ready for such a huge step?"

He looked at him, confused before he smiled shyly down at the items in his arms, "I liked it when we accidentally kissed two nights ago. I want to try again, but Sans wants to go on a date first before we can."

Papyrus stared at him, stunned at what he just told him. He tried calling his name, which he didn't respond to, but seeing he was ok, Ziel went into the kitchen—putting the items away as well as helping Sans clean up. 

When he was done, he slipped off his apron, hanging it on its hook next to Sans. He quickly followed after Sans, noting that Papyrus was no longer there at the table. Heading upstairs, he grabbed a change of clothes, Sans instructing him to wear his best dating clothes.

He didn't have dating clothes; only the ones had gotten him. So picking out the clothes that he felt looked best on him, he left the room to take a shower.

When he was finished, he dressed in the bathroom. Sliding his white shorts up to his dark legs, the contrast making both of them stand out. He then pulled on his purple turtleneck, making sure the buttons on the neck leading out were straight. Fully dressed now, he brushed his teeth, excitement feeling him as he thought that soon he would kiss Sans again.

Soul fluttering happily, he left the bathroom to go downstairs, spotting Papyrus sitting on the couch. He could have sworn that he hadn't been there when they went upstairs. 

He smiled at him as he walked over to sit with him, Ziel could hear cluttering from the kitchen, letting him know that Sans had already come back down. 

"Papyrus, where did you go? You weren't here a minute ago." He asked, looking over his friend to make sure he was ok.

Papyrus chuckled with a shrug, "Went outside to get some fresh air, just a little shocked to hear you and my brother kissed."

Ziel pouted up at him, "I told you it was an accident."

"But you plan on doing it again, later today during your, uh, date…" Papyrus said, looking at him.

He tilted his head curiously, "I hope so, it was nice, even though it wasn't very long. Why do you ask?"

“Oh, well, um,” Papyrus rubbed the back of his looking bashful, “If that’s the case, then I need to talk to you and Sans before you go on your date.”

“Talk To Us About What, Papyrus?” Sans asked curiously, surprising both of them as he came into the room. He was wearing a white shirt with ‘cool dude’ on it, that Ziel had never seen him wear before, along with a pair of black shorts.

Papyrus stood up, sliding his hands into his hoodie, “Hey, bro, uh, wasn't expecting you here so soon.”

Sans gave him an odd look, “Well, I Put Our Lunch In The Oven So It's Baking Now, So We Have Time If You Want To Talk.”

“Right... So, maybe you can sit next to hon-buddy. No, wait, uh, maybe I should sit between you two or…” Papyrus stumbled over what he was trying to tell them, Ziel had never seen him look so flustered.

“Papyrus, are you alright?” he asked, reaching for him, only for Papyrus to step back and sit on the coffee table.

“Yeah I’m fine, just this is going to be an uncomfortable conversation for myself and most likely you too.” Papyrus sighed, rubbing a hand over his face, “Ok, let’s just get this over with. Sans, can you sit next to Ziel?”

Ziel was still looking at Papyrus worriedly but smiled as Sans came over to sit next to him; Sans took his hand, smiling. They both looked back at Papyrus, waiting for him to start saying whatever it was that he was trying to tell them. He was looking at them with this look in his eyelights, Ziel didn't know what that look meant, but it almost looked like Papyrus was upset. 

Before he could again ask his friend if he was alright, Papyrus cleared his throat, looking away from them with one last glance at their hands.

“Right, ok, so this is a talk I've been holding off giving Sans. Mostly because it wasn't something that ever needed to be brought up before. But since you two are so serious about this date, I need to give you  **the talk** …” Papyrus began starting to look uncomfortable again.

“What is ‘the talk’ Papyrus?” He asked curiously, leaning into Sans to cheer him up, smiling when Sans stopped pouting.

Papyrus groaned, “So, um, when a boy monster likes a, no wait neither of you are a girl monster. Ok, so when two monsters, um, care for each other, uh, a lot. They might get urges to, um, I mean you'll both want to… stars this is hard… Look, just, if you do decide to kiss, keep your hands to your, no, I mean you’re both adults, so I mean....”

Ziel and Sans looked at each other before looking back at Papyrus, very confused about what he was trying to tell them. Ziel tilted his head, thinking as he watched Papyrus stammer something about not taking off their clothes. Maybe what he was trying to tell them was about what the book mentioned yesterday.

Ziel raised his hand, getting Papyrus to stop talking, which he looked thrilled to do, “Uh, yeah buddy, you got a question?”

“Are you trying to tell us not physically to copulate?” Ziel asked, smiling at him sweetly, confident that that was what Papyrus was trying to tell them.

Papyrus looked stunned before a blush glowed across his face, “How do you know about that?”

He chuckled at Papyrus flushed look, “It was mentioned in the soul bond chapter you told me to read, you know, to learn about why souls are so private. It talked about how outside physical copulation, that joining one's soul to another’s, was also a way to have a souling.”

Both brothers were now looking at him with glowing faces, but he didn’t see why. It wasn't like it was something to be embarrassed about; it sounded nice when he had been reading about the act of soul coupling.

“Well yeah, that’s what I’m trying to tell you about.” Papyrus let out a breath seeming to relax a little.

Ziel thought about what that meant then since Papyrus didn’t seem to want to continue, “So if soul coupling is of two pressing together and rubbing against each other, then that means that physical copulation is mostly the same?”

“W-well sort of…” Papyrus stuttered, looking away from him. “There’s a lot more to it than that, but, uh, yeah, that’s how it can start out…”

He sat up excited to hear more about what else they could do so show their physical affection towards each other. Sans sat back against the couch, his face glowing blue, seeming to be lost for words on what they were talking about.

“There's more to physical copulation than just rubbing our bodies against each other?” Ziel asked when Papyrus still wasn’t forthcoming.

“Oh jeez, buddy, come on, don’t say it like that… I mean, it's called sex, and yeah, there’s a lot more you can do.” Papyrus sputtered at what he had said.

“Papyrus No!” Sans shouted, sitting up, and he let go of his hand so he could clamp both of his to the side of Ziel’s head where his ears would be.

“Sex?” he asked, lifting his hands to remove Sans hearing him gasp as he said the word.

Sans wrapped his arms around him, turning to frown at his brother, “Papyrus Why!”

Papyrus dropped his head and covered his face, groaning, “Oh angel, buddy no, don’t say that word.”

“What, why?” Ziel asked, confused, looking back and forth between the two brothers. What was so wrong with saying the word sex?

“Don’t Worry Dear Ziel, This Is Our First Date Nothing Like Coitus Is Going To Happen, Until Much Later In Our Relationship. And Only When You and I Are Ready To Progress Our Relationship Further.” Sans rushed to tell him, taking his hand into his. His face was glowing a soft blue as he looked into his eye.

“Well, if you’re sure…” he mumbled, still wanting to know what sex was, though he figured that coitus was probably another word for sex. Maybe there was a book he could read that would tell him more about what is involved.

“What, how do you know about,” Papyrus started to ask but stopped when Sans turned to face him.

“Papyrus…” Sans frowned at his brother.

“All I was going to ask was how do you know about… that stuff.” Papyrus asked, giving Sans a searching look.

Sans sighed, shaking his head at Papyrus, “Of Course I Know About… That… When Alphys Heard You Hadn’t Told Me, She Decided As I Was An Adult That I Should Know About It.”

“I think I should have some words with Alphys about what she’s teaching you,” Papyrus grumbled, looking away from them.

“You Will Not, It Was Something Very Embarrassing To Learn. But It Was Something You Should Have Told Me About It, To Begin With, So My Friend Shouldn’t Have.” Sans told him, crossing his arms.

“But doesn’t that mean I should be told?” Ziel asked curiously; both brothers looked at him with wide eyes.

Before either of them could answer, a timer went off in the kitchen, causing both of the brothers to stand up.

“Oh, That’s The Timer I Best Take Our Lunch Out Of The Oven Before It Burns,” Sans said quickly, walking into the kitchen.

“Well, that’s also my cue to get to work,” Papyrus said, turning towards the door, but before he could step away, Ziel grabbed his hoodie.

He looked pleadingly up at him, “Papyrus, please.”

Papyrus sighed, rubbing the side of his head, “Look, I agree you should know, but… Sans is right; this is your first date. Just enjoy your time together today, and don’t worry about anything. You’ll know when you want to take things further, if it ever comes to that. And if it does, I’m sure Sans would be more than happy to show you more about… that.”

Ziel let go of his hoodie, staring at him questioningly. Papyrus had sounded sad at the end. But he couldn’t see what was making him feel that way. Did he want to be the one that showed him? But why didn’t he then? 

“Papyrus…” he stood up to ask him, but when he had, Papyrus wasn’t anywhere to be seen.

Frowning at where he had stood, Ziel didn’t know what to feel. Papyrus was a dear friend just like Sans was. Did he not think he would like to do the same with him? Why had he gone away when he was talking to him, they could have fixed whatever was bothering him. He just hoped that whatever was going on with Papyrus, that he didn’t start avoiding him just because he was going on a date with Sans.

“Ziel? Did Papyrus Leave For Work?” Sans asked him as he wandered back into the room, carrying a basket.

Turning to him, he smiled softly, “I think so, he seemed upset, though. I hope he is ok.” 

Sans came up to his side, taking his hand, “I’m Sure Papyrus Is Fine Most Likely He’s Already At His Post Napping.” he said reassuringly as he led him to the door. “Now We Should Head To Where We Are Going To Have Our Date. It Will take A Bit To Get There But I Assure You, It Is Something Special!”

Excited to find out where Sans was taking him, he quickly put on his ankle boots before going out the door. Sans offered his arm to him, smiling with stars in his eyes, giggling with his soul fluttering warmly he looped his arm with Sans. They started their way towards Waterfall, Ziel casting one last glance over his shoulder, hoping that Papyrus would be alright.

He felt Sans arms tighten, making him look over at him to see him smiling, “Don’t Worry Ziel, Papyrus Is Alright He’s Probably Just Embarrassed.”

He tilted his head curiously, well that was probably true. “But why is he embarrassed? Is what he was trying to tell us that bad?”

Sans blushed, looking bashfully away from him, “Well No It’s Not Bad, But It's Like Showing Your Soul It’s Something Private Only Done Between Two Monsters That Love Each Other Very Much.”

"I see…" he said thoughtfully as they crossed over into Waterfall. The sound of waterfalls and rivers filled the air as they passed through.

"But Even Though It Is A Part Of Datemates And Couples, It Is Not The Most Important Part," Sans said, drawing his attention away from looking at the little waterway they walked next to.

"There's more?" He asked curiously, wanting to know all he could learn.

"Of Course, There's Dating Like We're Doing Now That Allows Us To Spend Time Together. We Can Talk, Cuddle, And Enjoy Each Other's Company. There Is Also Holding Hands, Hugging And Just Sitting With Each Other… Maybe Even Kissing." Sans told him, blushing. "But Being Datemates Means That We Care For Each Other. Those Things I Listed Are Just Some Ways We Can Show We Care For The Other."

He smiled softly, listening to Sans explain all the things they could do. Leaning into his side as they walked, he sighed contentedly.

"That all sounds wonderful. But haven't we been doing all that? Does that mean we have been dating this whole time?" He asked curiously, a lot of it they had been doing already.

Sans turned them down a path he had never taken him down before, the rock ground slowly turning to the soft grass. The path became smaller with more plants growing from the walls.

Sans blush was more noticeable as the path grew darker, "Well, Yes, But Now It Means More. Like, When We Hold Hands Or Cuddle We Only Do It With Each Other."

Ziel felt his face warm as it glowed just as bright as Sans. For some reason, the thought of only sharing those things with Sans made it sound more… intimate. He felt his soul flush with a gentle warmth; it seemed wonderful.

But…

"What about Papyrus, I can't cuddle with him?" He asked, worried that he wouldn't get to show his affection towards the other brother.

"Well, I Suppose If It Is With Brother It Is Fine." Sans said, smiling at him, "But When We Hold Each Other It Is Because We Care Deeply For The Other."

He cared very much for both brothers, but he thinks he understood what Sans means. It was the intent behind those actions that gave them more or less meaning.

The sound of running water pulled him from his thoughts, as the tunnel, they were traveling through opened up into a large circular clearing. Echo flowers spread out across the grass, especially by the shallow lake. It sparkled from the lights bouncing off the crystals that covered the stone ceiling, patches of light from the surface shone through brightening the area. The sound of water came from the small waterfalls that ran down into the lake, causing ripples across its shimmering surface.

Enchanted by the scene, he let himself be led over to a bright patch of grass, where Sans set down their basket.

"Can You Help Me Spread Out The Blanket, Ziel?" Sans asked, pulling out a green blanket from the basket.

Looking away from the glowing echo flowers, he moved to help Sans layout the blanket. Sitting down on the edge once it was all laid out, they take off their shoes so as not to get mud on the blanket. 

Once his shoes were off, he shyly looked over at Sans, to see him watching him. Sans smiled at him encouragingly patting the spot next to him. Crawling over, Ziel smiled as he snuggled up into his side. He rested his head against Sans's shoulder, stretching his legs out with Sans doing the same. He giggled as he looked at their contrasting bones.

"What?" Sans asked, laying his head on top of his.

He chuckled again, "Nothing, just thinking how different my bones are to yours."

"I Love Your Dark Bones I Think They're Quite Lovely." Sans murmured, nuzzling his head against his. "They Remind Me Of This Picture I Once Saw Of The Darkness Of Space. Which Only Adds To The Beauty Of Your White Bones, Making You Shimmer Like The Stars. Beautiful…"

Blushing at his words, Ziel gently nudged his leg against Sans, keeping his leg pressed against him. He wanted to say something back, but his voice escaped him.

"Mweheh, Sorry That Was Probably Too Much," Sans said, embarrassed by his words.

"No, I just don't know what to say, I am without words, but…" he stopped, turning his head so that he could look up into Sans eyelights. "I've always loved your eyes; their very color has become my favorite."

Sans face glowed even brighter, clearing his throat he looked away from him. Chuckling at his reaction, Ziel sat up from their snuggle. 

"So, what did you bring for us to drink?" He asked, giggling as Sans seemed to be thankful for the change in topic.

With a smile, Sans reached for the basket reaching inside, and he pulled out a thermos with two cups. "I Have Percurred For Us Some Special Golden Flower Tea."

Sans handed him one of the cups, which he took before Sans unscrewed the lid to the thermos. He held the cup out with two hands watching as Sans poured it out carefully. A sweet flowery scent came up from the golden tea, making him feel relaxed as he breathed it in.

"Where did you get it from?" He asked Sans who was filling his cup before setting it to the side.

"Alphys Gave It To Me For Special Occasions, And What Better Time To Use It But On Our First Date." Sans smiled at him as he shyly looked down at his cup to take a sip.

Following his example, Ziel took a sip of the warm tea, humming at the sweet taste. He sighed as he cuddled close to Sans again, feeling him wrap an arm around his waist. Looking back over at the water, both of them enjoying the view and each other company.

Ziel could finally see what Sans meant as he finished his tea. Just being with him, filled him with happiness, he didn't need anything else but his company.

"Are You Hungry Yet, Dear Ziel?" Sans asked, taking Ziel’s cup from his hands.

He shook his head, "Not yet, but I am curious, what did you make?"

Sans shifted next to him fidgeting with his shirt, "Mweh, It's Something I Haven't Made In A Long Time, It’s, Um, A Quiche. I Know How You Like To Try New Things."

Smiling softly, Ziel closed his eyes as he nuzzled his face against Sans', "Thank you, I look forward to trying it."

"Mweheh, Of Course!" Sans cheered, nuzzling him back.

They fell into a comfortable silence again with Sans wrapping his arm around his waist. Watching the waterfall and the twinkling lights, it was a beautiful spot. He hummed happily as he felt Sans hand near his waist slip down to cradle his hip, Sans thumb rubbing circles over his hip bone.

"Would You Like To Put Your Feet In The Water? It's Not Too Deep You Can Stand In It." Sans asked, pulling back from where he was resting his head against his.

He had always wanted to get in the water in Waterfall, but it had always been too deep. "Yes! That sounds fun!"

Sans laughed as he moved to stand up, offering him a hand up which he took, he was led over to the water's edge. Looking down into the water, he was surprised at how clear it was, able to see the sandy floor. 

"Just Be Careful When You Step In, Dear Ziel, The Sand Can Sometimes Suck Your Foot Down. It Also Feels Very Weird…" Sans cautioned him, keeping a hold on his hand.

He nodded his understanding before he took his first step into the water. A shiver went up his spine not because of the cold water, but because Sans was right, that sand did feel weird.

"Mweheh, I Told You." Sans laughed, stepping in after him, also shivering as the sand went through his bone.

He giggled at the frowning face Sans made, "I just wasn't expecting that feeling. But it's not so bad once you get used to it."

They walked further into the shallow lake water coming up to their knees. They held each other's hands as they moved. Everything was fine until he lost his balance, the sand shifting underfoot, causing him to fall into Sans almost knocking both of them into the water. Luckily Sans didn't go down; instead, he caught him with a laugh, holding him close to his chest.

"Mweheh, Are You Alright Dear?" Sans chuckled, looking down at his dark wet legs.

Placing his hands against Sans's chest, he giggled, "I'm alright the sand just didn't want to hold me."

"Well, If It Won't Hold You Than, I Will!" Sans shouted, sweeping him off his feet and out of the water. He laughed joyously, wrapping his arms around Sans's neck.

"Sans put me down!" He cried even as he tightened his arms around Sans.

"Mweheh! Never! You Will Just Have To Get Used To Me Carrying You Around Since The Ground Has Decided To Turn Against You!" Sans proclaimed, getting him to laugh again.

He squeaked as Sans spun them around in a circle. Holding on tightly, he pressed his face into Sans's scarf.

Spinning around a few more times, Sans finally put him down, though now he was dizzy he still had to hold onto him to stay stable.

"Are You Ok?" Sans asked, worriedly holding him by his arms.

He giggled, nodding his head, "I'm fine, just dizzy, silly."

When he could finally find his balance again, he walked around the shallows with Sans next to him. Making sure he didn't accidentally go into the deep end of the lake. 

"We Are Skeletons, After All, We Are Great At Many Things But Sadly Swimming Isn't One Of Them," Sans told him, leading him away from such a spot to a place where he was less likely to sink.

They splashed around for a bit, laughing and chasing each other until they were both tired and hungry. Sans took his hand, taking him back to their blanket.

"I Should Have Brought Towels," Sans stated, looking over Ziel’s wet form with interest before turning to the basket. "I'll Have To Remember To Bring Some The Next Time We Come."

"Maybe next time we can go all the way in, like a bath." He said, pulling his slightly wet shirt away from his ribs.

Sitting down on the blanket, he took the plate that was offered to him, excited to try the fluffy, eggy pie. Taking a bite, his sockets widened before he wiggled happily on the blanket humming as he took another bit.

"Mweheh, I See You Like It," Sans said, smiling as he took his own bite, nodding his head at the taste. "Could Use Some Salt."

"It's perfect, thank you, Sans." He chirped before eating some more.

Sans smiled at him watching him enjoy his lunch, "I Wanted To Get Better At Cooking, So You Could Enjoy It. It's Fun To Learn How To Cook With Alphys But She Likes To Burn Everything. Which Is Ok And Fun But I Wanted To Do Better For You."

"For me?" Ziel hadn’t known that Sans was trying to get better at cooking for him. "I thought you were improving because of your training with Alphys."

Sans shook his head, "No, When I Cook With Alphys It's Like A Training Cooldown, Something Fun To Do. But When You Came Into Our Lives, I Wanted To Impress You With How Cool I Was."

Ziel lowered his plate, looking at Sans curiously, "Sans…"

"At First, I Want You To Like Me As A Good Friend, But The More Time I Spent With You, The More I Realized I Wanted Something Else." Sans's face glowed blue. "I Wanted To Improve Myself So That You Would See Me As A… Well As A Possible Datemate."

He smiled softly at Sans, seeing how shy he was becoming as he went on.

"Mweh, But I Froze And Then Ran Away When We Kissed. I Was So Ashamed Of Myself For Hurting You Like I Did And…" Sans fell silent, picking up his fork he poked at his quiche.

He was placing his plate to the side. He took Sans from him to set it down. He took hold of both his hands in his as he tucked his legs under him so he could sit directly in front of him.

"Sans, I've already forgiven you for that, let it go please." He told him gently, smoothing his thumbs over the back of Sans's hands. "I'm sorry to say that I don't understand the concept of Datemates besides it being a title given to monsters who care for each other. But ever since I first laid my eye on you, I knew you were wonderful and unique. That I wanted to spend all my time looking at and getting to know you. I know I'm a bit of a mess, sometimes stumbling as I try to figure all this out. But I'm so happy it's you by my side guiding me through it all, and I wouldn't have it any other way. So, if that means I get to call you my datemate, then I'm proud you chose me as yours."

Sans stared at him with wide eyelights, "Y-you Mean It?"

"Of course, I still have no idea what it means, but I'm happy to learn what it can mean for us," Ziel assured him, smiling brightly, only to squeak as Sans threw himself at him pushing him onto his back.

"Ziel!" Sans cried as he cradled the back Ziel’s head in his hands, gazing down at him with stars in his eyes.

He giggled at Sans enthusiastic cry, sliding his arms up Sans’ back to hold him by his shoulder. He pulled him down into a hug, loving the feeling of closeness with his dear one.

They laughed together; happily, the echo flowers around them echoed their laughter. He continued laughing even when Sans stopped, his blue eyelights gazing down at him heatedly. Ziel had never felt so much joy fill his soul. 

******* Smut Start... Ok, not really but it was hard to find where it really starts.********

That is until he felt Sans’ mouth against his, silencing his giggling. The warm press of his teeth against his caused him to hum in surprise. His dark hands grasped at Sans’ shirt covered shoulders as he pressed up into the kiss. A warm fluttering started up in his soul.

When Sans pulled back, they stared at each other with wide eyes. Ziel drew his hands down Sans' back, sending a shiver through him at his touch, moving them up to touch Sans' chest.

"Sans… again?" He asked, moving one of his dark hands up to cradle Sans’ face.

A blue blush appeared on Sans’ cheeks as he looked down at him, "Mweheh, Maybe We Should Sit Up First."

Ziel shook his head, "No, like this, please, I want to kiss you again, please." He pleaded, wanting that closeness.

The blush on Sans' face brightened as he nodded, "Ok, Just Let Me…"

Sans shifted around, hesitantly pushing his knees in between Ziel's legs, kneeling between them to better lay himself over him. He raised himself onto his forearms, placing them on either side of his head.

Ziel smiled up at him gently as he saw how nervous he looked, he adjusted his legs around Sans hips so that their pelvis lay comfortably against each other. Raising his head, he pressed an encouraging kiss against Sans cheek, feeling the warmth of his blush against his mouth.

"I-Is This Ok? Are You Comfortable? Because I Can Move To A Better Position If You're Not." Sans shyly asked, looking down at him.

"I'm fine, Sans it feels nice." He assured him, gently caressing Sans' chest. It did feel nice to feel him pressed against him, their hip bones aligned perfectly. The feel of Sans's weight against his chest made him feel like he was surrounded by him.

"If You’re Sure." Sans eyelights softened, moving a hand to touch Ziel’s cheek.

"Yes, kiss, please." He pouted at him, nuzzling his face into Sans's hand.

Sans smiled shyly at him as he leaned forward, pressing his mouth against Ziel’s again. Sighing happily, Ziel moved his arms to wrap them around Sans's neck. He whined when Sans pulled back, only to giggle as he pressed new kisses to both of his warm cheekbones. 

He mewled happily against Sans teeth as he kissed his mouth again. His soul fluttered warmly as they peppered kisses across each other's faces. The soft sounds of the clicks of their kisses accompanied by sweet sighs, and panting breaths. He slid his legs up Sans’, caressing his femurs with his dark thighs.

Sans let out a hiss, reaching back to grab Ziel's leg that was traveling up his side, holding it still by the knee. Ziel felt the hand on him slightly shaking, like Sans was holding himself back.

"Sans?" he asked, sliding his arms down from around Sans’ neck to rest them on his chest.

"W-wait… Mweh, Just Give Me A Moment Dear." Sans stuttered, his body felt tense even as he let go of his dark leg. He let out a shuddering breath as he slid his hand up Ziels thigh setting it down. 

"What's wrong?" He asked worriedly, the feeling of Sans’ hand on his femur made a shiver go up his spine.

"Nothing Just…" Sans stopped as he let out a breath; the shaking of his hands had stopped.

Reaching up, he cupped his face in his dark hands, "Do you want us to stop?"

Sans eyes snapped open, staring down at him with wide eyelights, "No!... I Mean No." He looked away from him shyly, sounding unsure, "But Would You Like To Try Something Else?"

"No more kissing?" He asked, a little sad that he wanted to do something other than kissing him.

Sans face glowed, "N-No, I'm Mean…" he closed his eyes, taking a breath he seemed to steel himself before he opened them again. Staring down at him with a new fire in his eyelights, "I Want To Try A Different Kiss."

A different kiss? There were different kinds of kisses? His soul fluttered warmly as he excitedly smiled at him, "Yes! What do I need to do?"

Sans let out a breath as though he had expected him to say no, "Well, Um… C-Can You, I Mean If You Want, Can You S-Summon Your Tongue?"

Was Sans going to feed him something? "You want my tongue? Am I going to eat something?" He asked curiously, not seeing why he would want him to summon his tongue.

He could feel Sans shiver against him as his eyelights flickered to a shape he had never seen before, "Yes, Your Tongue!" Sans gasped before coming back to himself, seeing Ziel’s surprised look. "I-I Mean For This Kiss We Use Our Tongues. It's Supposed To Feel Good… At Least That's What I've Heard. I Thought We Could Try It." Sans explained, embarrassed by his outburst.

Ziel giggled, it sounded funny, but he was up for trying it since Sans wanted to. "Ok!"

"R-Really?!" Sans's eyes flashed into their star shape.

He smiled sweetly up at him nodding, summoning his tongue he opened his mouth to show it to Sans, pleased by the glowing blush on his cheeks."Now what?"

Sans shook his head at him, moving his arms back to each side of his head, "Just Open Your Mouth And Do As I Do."

It was his turn to blush his soul sent a flutter, now seeing what Sans wanted to do. Lowering his hands back to Sans's chest, he opened his mouth, his tongue peeking out. Sans was staring at him. His eyelights focused on his glowing tongue. Hesitantly he lowered his head and opened his mouth. Ziel closed his eyes, feeling his warmth draw nearer. 

He gasped at the first touch, his hands grasping at Sans' shirt, he heard Sans let out a shuttering groan as he flicked the tip of his tongue against his. Mimicking him, Ziel moved his tongue to follow his. The smooth glide of his wet magic sliding over his as their tongues licked and rubbed against each other. He could taste the familiar sweetness of the tea they had earlier still on Sans tongue.

His soul was racing as a heat started to spread out from it, igniting something he had never felt before. 

"Sans.." He quietly whimpered as Sans pulled back, letting out a mewl when he slid his tongue over his mouth, licking him. He wanted to be closer to Sans, sliding his arms up Sans's chest to wrap them around his neck, pulling him down into a kiss.

Sans's hands came up to the side of his head, cradling it as he deepened the kiss. The sounds of their panting breaths and the slick sound of their tongues sliding together filled the air around them. When he pulled away again, slick tendrils of saliva connecting their tongues, he opened his eyes so he could see why he had stopped. Only to see Sans panting, staring back at him, with hooded sockets. 

"You're So Beautiful…" he whispered, his thumb stroked the cheekbone next to his blind socket.

He didn't know why but, a tear came to his eye, "Sans, I …" he panted, his soul was fluttering so fast. 

Sans lowered his head again, tilting his head he placed a kiss against his mouth, he slipped his tongue between his parted teeth twinning their tongues together. Sans hands left his face, traveling down to his bare shoulders, he ran his thumbs over the bone. Sliding his hands further down to caress his sides, causing him to squeak, Ziel pulled away from their kiss to look down as Sans phalanges stroked over his ribs through his shirt.

"Sans," he pleaded, his voice hitching. He lifted his chest to encourage his light touching.

"I-Is, This Alright Dear Ziel, Does It Feel Good?" Sans asked, watching his face as he used the tips of his phalanges to stroke along his sides. 

Hearing Sans's voice next to his head, shot a shiver down his spine down to where their hips were flushed together. His voice somehow huskier than its usual tone, caused his soul to throb, leaking warm magic through his body.

"F-Feels good, more, please more Sans," he said in a needy tone, wanting to feel more of what Sans was offering him. He let out a shaky breath as his fingers skimmed over his sternum. Sans groaned above him at his plea, leaning down he captured his mouth in a kiss. 

Sighing sweetly, he opened his mouth to let Sans tongue slip inside. His face heated, at the wanton moan that left him as Sans's other hand, touches his hip. 

Not wanting to be the only one feeling good, Ziel slid his hand up Sans back. Clawing his fingers down his spine, he felt him shiver above him with a rumbling purr he can feel in his chest. The slick sound of their mouths parting, followed by their panting breaths, soon joins the sound Sans purr.

"Ziel…" Sans breathed hotly, taking his hand off Ziel’s chest. He reached down to grab his other hip, gently petting over the curves of his ilium through his shorts.

Humming at the feeling, he ran his hands up Sans’ back gripping his shoulder blades as Sans shifted his weight. The hot feeling of their lower halves rubbing together sent a spark rattling through their bones, both crying out in surprised pleasure. They clung to each other as they both rode out the feeling coursing through them. 

Eyes closed, Ziel nuzzled into Sans’ scarf, listening to their panting breaths. He moved his legs slowly, planting his feet by Sans’ knees. Rubbing his thighs against him, he rolled his hips up into Sans, sending another spasm of heat racing through them. 

Sans whimpered above him, "Zi-ahh-Ziel, mmh-" 

"Sa-Sans!" Ziel cried, holding on tightly to Sans’ shoulders as his hips seemed to move with a mind of their own.

It felt so good. It was like nothing he had ever felt before. He buried his face into Sans’ scarf, keening as Sans thrusted his hips against him. Magic gathered inside his pubic area, rubbing against an answering heat in Sans’ shorts.

"Sans,  _ please! _ " He cried for him, wanting him to do something but not knowing what.

Sans whimpered into his neck as he rutted against him. "Oh, Stars! Ziel!" Sans cried, his body shaking at the sensations.

Their ribs were heaving with every breath they took. Holding onto each other as he felt the magic between them shift, sparking along their sensitive magic. 

*****Smut end*****

As they were reaching that unknown pleasured pain. The sound of something cracking and a splash, shocked them out of the blissful fog that had filled their heads. Shaking, their bones rattled as they looked up toward what had interrupted them.

The ceiling had cracked, and with it came water that fell like rain onto them. Staring in befuddlement at the light rainfall, they turned back to each other, the blaze that had been building between them now but embers. They started to laugh at the turn of events, neither expecting rain to interrupt them.

"Mweheh, Well, We Should Probably Start Heading Home. Otherwise, We'll Get Soaked If We Stay Here." Sans said, sitting up from his position over Ziel.

Ziel sighed sadly, "I guess…" he had wanted to know what was going to happen. But… he looked over at Sans, who was packing up their dishes. Maybe Sans would like to try again… maybe later tonight when they were in bed. 

"Dear Ziel, Do You Need Help Standing Up?" Sans asked him, offering him a hand up.

Smiled softly up at him, he took hold of his hand so that Sans could help him up. Slipping his boots back on, he grimaced at the feel of how wet his clothes were starting to get. He quickly helped Sans clean up the area, folding the blanket and making sure they hadn’t left anything behind. 

Sans took his hand as they were leaving the cavern. Leading them back to Snowdin, the walk was made in comfortable silence. But as they neared the path that led towards home, Sans pulled them to a stop, turning to face him with a shy smile. 

"I Hope You Had A Good Time… I Know I Might Have Gotten A Bit Forward When We Were, M-Making Out. But -" Ziel cut Sans off by pressing a kiss to his mouth.

"I had a really good time, Sans; thank you. I was actually going to suggest we could continue tonight if you want." He told him, smiling sweetly.

Sans sputtered, his face glowing, "B-but What About Papyrus? We Weren't Exactly Quiet When We…"

Ziel gave him a confused look, tilting his head to the side, thoughtfully, "Well, Papyrus could join us if he wants." 

"That's Not What I Meant! Besides Papyrus Isn't Your Datemate, It Would Be Wrong To Invite Him When He Hasn't Even Taken You On A Date Yet." Sans huffed, crossing his arms, looking at the ground.

He supposed that made sense, and Papyrus would have to ask him out first before he kissed him, like Sans had wanted to do for their first kiss. "But we can still do those things?"

Sans’ pout slipped as he shyly glanced back up at him, "I Don't See Why Not… We'll Just Have To Try To Be Quiet."

Ziel smiled excitedly, taking a hold of Sans’ hand, he pressed another kiss to his mouth. Giggling at the dazed look that crossed Sans's face, he led them back to the house, looking forward to what the night would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm that got more heated then I was going for but it was fun XD  
> I think the date went well but I'm bias  
> I hope everything alright with Papyrus as well, poor Papy  
> [Tumblr](https://blamefulseas.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/blamefulsea)  
> [Ziel Picture](https://twitter.com/blamefulsea/status/1281768268420784129/photo/1)


	14. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a week since Ziel and Sans started dating and things are changing but Ziel can finally go back to training with Sans and Alphys and why does is creation magic not like to be used for fighting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your wonderful comments and kudos, they mean a lot to me. 💜 Also if you have any questions or whatnot feel free to ask me.  
> No beta   
> Warning just for the beginning there is uh, mention I guess... of past smut but descriptive, ok let's be honest I wanted these two to bone and it wouldn't leave me so I put a smut scene in but not really lol

Something had changed…

A blue gloved thumb stroked the back of his hand…

It was in the small things that he had noticed it at first.

The sound of his laugh from across the room had him smile softly. Hearing him call his name sent his soul a flutter. Feeling overwhelming happiness at seeing him. Talking late into the night about nothing but felt like it meant everything. The gentle brush of his shoulder against his.

It was in the new things they explored…

The gentle caress of ungloved phalanges trancing his ribs. The warmth of his panting breath. Sweet moans that make his body shake just at the sound. The warm wet glide of their tongues as they kiss. Hands that glide over his hips, only to make him whimper as they grab onto him.

Something had changed… and yet… 

"Ziel, Are You Ready Yet?" Sans called from downstairs, pulling him from his thoughts.

It had been another week before he was fully ready to return to training. To say he was excited to start training again was an overstatement, he was thrilled but not for the training. He was thrilled because he got to spend more time with his dear one again.

Not that they hadn't been spending time with each other since their first date. It's just ever since that day something felt different… he had always wanted to be with them but now.

Now it felt like all that 'want' was focused on Sans. It wasn't even the new affections they showed each other that made him feel this way, it was…

"Ziel We're Going To Be Late!" Sans called again, as he finished buttoning his shirt.

"Sorry!" He shouted back as he opened the door to their bedroom, heading for the stairs. Reaching the bottom, he spotted Sans waiting by the door pouting. "I’m sorry, I couldn't find my shirt," Ziel told him as he grabbed his boots, zipping and buckling them on.

Sans smiled, forgiving him, "That's strange, wasn't in the drawer?"

"I thought so, but it was in the closet." He told him, taking his hand as Sans opened the door for them. Leading them out into the foggy morning air.

They started their walking towards Waterfall, phalanges threaded together as they moved side by side. Looking down at the joined hands he couldn't help but feel warm as he was reminded of last night.

Ever since their date they had slowly started exploring each other. Mostly just touching over clothes, rubbing their bodies against the other, always pulling back before… something happened. It was always when their magic was throbbing between their legs, the overwhelming feeling shocking them into stopping.

But last night had been different, they had taken the step to touch under each other's clothes. He had found that when his clavicle was sucked it would cause him to wantonly whimper and when his thighs were touched his body would shiver at how sensitive they were. But while exploring these new sensations something changed. Sans had wanted to try something, a 'position', moving Ziel onto his knees and elbows. Sans had moved behind him, which was different since they had always faced each other.

He had looked questioningly behind him as Sans took a hold of his hips, pulling them back against his pelvic. He gave him a nervous but assuring smile before rolling his hips into his. The feel as Sans continued to hump his hips into his had him let out a gasp, clawing at the sheets. 

The magic that had been gathering there during their earlier play, had grown warmer and oddly wet as it shifted with each glide of Sans hips. He still blushed as he thought back to the noises he had made. Especially when his magic snapped into a form that made the sensations even more enjoyable, and terrifying. He would have fallen onto the bed if Sans hadn't been holding his hips, even going so far as to hold his nightshirt in his fist, pulling it out of the way so that Ziel’s bare pelvic was flushed with his clothed one, pulling him back into Sans. 

He continued to grind his pelvic against Ziel's, the sensitive magic there became even wetter, sliding down his thighs and marking Sans shorts. It throbbed as he mewled for Sans to go faster, both of them chasing that feeling they had avoided all this time. The wet sound between his thighs along with the sounds of Sans' own pleasure. Made him cry out as his body shook his hips twitching, liquid gushed out of his magic as he reached that new peak. He fell limp on the bed as Sans continued to pump his hips, whimpering Ziel's name as a new wet spot joined the one his own magic had left on Sans clothes. Sans laid next to him, taking him into his arms he had comforted him as his bones rattled, spamming at the sensations running through him. Sans being no better, breathing hard and body shaking like he had run for miles. They held each other well into sleep, whispering softly to each other their affections and comfort.

"Are You Excited To Come Back To Training?" Sans asked, looking at him with stars in his sockets.

Ziel felt his face warm in embarrassment, he hadn't even been thinking of training. "Yes, I'm excited to get back to it." He told shyly, smiling at him.

Sans chuckled his smile widening, “Mweheheh, You Weren’t Even Thinking About It Just Now, Were You?”

His face glowed brighter at his teasing, “Well, no I was thinking about last night.”

It was Sans turn to blush this time, glancing away from him and back on the path they were walking, “Thinking About Such Naughty Thoughts…” his teasing smile fell, as he looked at him worriedly, “Are You Alright Though? I Didn’t Scare You Did I? I Just Wanted To Try Something Different.”

He smiled softly moving closer to him he took his hand out of his to wrap his dark arm around Sans. Brushing his shoulder against his, he leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “I’m fine, I told you I was just overwhelmed, it felt really nice even when…” He didn’t finish his sentence, what with them being out in the open, he looked at one of the monsters standing nearby that could have heard him.

Sans smiled was back though shy and a little glimmer of pride in his eyelights, he giggled at seeing it. He laid his head on his shoulder as they continued walking, just snuggling into his side until they got to areas where they had to part so that they could pass. They could have taken the boat to Hotlands but he had seen how Gaster had made Sans feel. 

“You Will Remember To Tell Me If You Are Feeling Even A Little Bit Weak, Won’t You?” Sans asked as they neared Alphys' house pulling him out of his thoughts again.

That had been happening a lot lately, he kept getting lost in his thoughts. Thinking of Sans, their relationship, the things they did together… Something had changed and he was trying to find out what these new feelings meant.

“Ziel?” 

He stopped walking, he hadn’t even noticed that he had passed Sans, he hadn’t even noticed that they had made it to the bridge in Hotlands. Sans' hand came up to cradle his face, making him meet his blue eyelights, “Are You Alright? If You're Tired You Don’t Have to Train Today.”

He took the hand holding his face into his, bringing it down to his chest and shook his head, “No I’m fine, I’m just a bit lost in thought, I’m sorry.”

“Mweh, Don’t Be Sorry, Even I, As Magnificent As I Am, Get Lost In Thought Sometimes,” Sans said resting his forehead against his.

Ziel chuckled, closing his sockets he leaned forward to press a kiss to Sans smiling mouth only to be interrupted by a shout.

“Hey! You two love birds there stop kissing! I’ve been waiting for hours for you to get to my house!” Alphys yelled at them from the other side of the bridge, “Hey Runt! It’s good to see you up and about again. Though from what I hear it’s hard keeping you in the house, Hahaha!”

Pulling back from Sans he gave her a polite smile, “Hello Alphys.”

“Alphys! Don’t Shout Such Things!” Sans called to her taking Ziels hand he led them across the bridge to his friend, who only grinned wider.

“What! It’s not like you weren’t kissing.” She teases rubbing her hand over Sans' head, making him pout and whine in annoyance. 

Giggling at them, he smiled softly at seeing Sans having fun even if he was embarrassed by her. Still holding Sans’ hand they walked with her back towards her home, he had to wonder if she really had been coming in search for them, they weren’t that late.

As they were talking he couldn’t help but caught what she whispered to Sans as they neared her house, “So, uh, how’d it go last night? Did you do the guide’s suggestions?”

“Alphys! That Is A Private Matter Between Ziel And Me!” Sans cried his face glowing with embarrassment.

So she was the one that told Sans about what they had done last night, or at least some guide had led him into trying it. He didn’t know how he felt about her telling Sans what to do in their private time but… it had felt really good, so maybe he could take a look at this guide they were speaking about. He could find something that Sans would like to try.

“May I borrow this guide you’re having Sans read?” he asked, causing them both to stop talking.

Glancing over curiously as to why, he found them both looking at him with wide eyes before they both started blushing. He was surprised that Alphys the ‘hardened’ Captain of the guard was capable of blushing. Though he supposed he had seen her blush a few times it was still a bit surprising.

“Papyrus is going to kill me…” She grumbled looking away from him first, marching away she left him to Sans.

“Dear Ziel, Do Not Worry About Such A Guide, We Will Take Things At Our Own Pace,” Sans told him, trying to divert him from asking about it.

Ziel gave him a curious look, “Don't you want me to make you feel as good as you have made me feel?”

“W-Well, Yes But I Don't Want You To Think That You Have To…” Sans stuttered looking down at their joined hands, shuffling his feet.

He giggled, stepping close to Sans to press a kiss to his cheek, “Silly, I want to make you feel good that's why I’m asking.”

Sans looked back at him smiling shyly, “It’s Not Really A Guide But More A Picture Book That Alphys Found In The Dump, She Thought It Might Help Me Understand What We Could Do… Though It Is A Book On Human Courtship So I'm Not Too Sure It Helps All That Much With Skeletons.”

“Oh, well…” he didn't really want to read how humans courted each other, but maybe, “Do you think Undyne might have something about skeletons?”

“Mweh, I Don't Know, We Skeletons Are A Rare Type Of Monster. But I Think Brother Would Probably Know More, Though…” Sans' voice petered off a sad look coming to his face.

Ziel squeezed his hand, they had only caught a glimpse of Papyrus since their date and he knew that it was worrying Sans. He had even gone looking for him one day but ever time he thought he had found him, he would disappear. And it only made him sad thinking that Papyrus was avoiding them because they were dating.

“Sans - “ He started but…

“Hey! Losers you here to snuggle or you here to train!” Alphys shouted over at them summoning her green axes. “Runt, you've been gone too long so I want you to show me all the Passion you can muster and teach this bone head a lesson! And I mean training! NO, kissing! Not until you can lift this boulder!" She yelled, throwing her axes into the ground and lifting a blonder out of the ground.

Ziel sighed, he knew better than remind her that as Skeletons they had magic over gravity, it would make her yell more about it being cheating.

"Come On Dear Ziel! We Can Start Out Slow With A Run Before We Move On To Magic Training!" Sans cheered next to him trying to get him excited.

Smiling indulgently at him, Ziel nodded. "Very well."

"Fuahahah, Let's go punks!" Alphy laughed breaking the boulder, she started the run for them to follow.

At the fourth lap of the clearing, he felt as if his legs were made out of jelly. On the fifth lap, he stopped, doubling over and panting heavily. Sans rushed to his side as he finished his last lap. 

Alphys came up to him patting his back, "Good job kid! I knew you had it in ya!"

Leaning into Sans panting he smiled at her as she offered them water bottles from her inventory.

"That was a great warm-up! Three minutes break then we get serious!" She told them, getting a cheer from Sans.

While her back was turned he snuck a kiss or two with Sans. As she cleared the area for the next part of training. 

Maybe it was selfish of him to want to be there so that he could be with Sans. But he knew he had to be there now to train his magic. All he wanted to do though was hold and be held by Sans. He wanted to follow what that voice had said, 'One never knows how long one has with those dearest to us.' He doesn't know what that means, but it rang with wisdom and made him want to appreciate every minute he had with Sans… even if that meant he had to train.

"Alright break it up lovebirds!" Alphys yelled over at them with a large grin. "It's magic attack training time! Come show me what you go San!"

"Mweheh, You Asked For It Captain Alphys!" Sans shouted back, squeezing Ziel’s hand before letting it go to go spar with her.

"Fuahahah, we'll see about that! Runt, practice some of that crazy magic, and see if you can get it working!" Alphys ordered him as she summoned her weapons just as Sans started his attacks.

Chuckling how excitedly Sans was fighting with Alphys, Ziel turned to begin seeing if he could get his magic to be used for fighting or defense. 

His blue magic was simple and easy to command. If he wanted to summon an attack, such as bones or his weapon, then they would appear. Gravity magic had taken a bit longer to learn but once he had figured it out, it to became simple.

But his purple magic seemed to want nothing to do with fighting or even defense. Maybe because he, himself was distracted by...things. His eye flicked over to Sans as he hit his massive hammer against her axes. He looked away from their fight trying to relax as he tried to think of a way for his magic to be used in any way.

Closing his sockets he tried to clear his head, but the sound of fighting made it hard to think. Brow furrowed, he grimaced in thought, settling on trying to make a defense of some kind. He tried to imagine the ground rising, building up until a wall was standing in front of him.

But even before he opened his eye he knew it hadn't worked. Letting out a frustrated sigh, Ziel pouted at the ground, maybe the reason why it wasn't working was because 'that' magic wasn't meant for fighting or defense… which was frustrating he wanted so much to impress the brothers.

Trying again, he stretched his right arm in front of him, his hand face towards the ground. He tried to will his magic into creating a wall. But as his frustration grew with no results, a red hot heat started up in his soul. Familiar with this burning heat, he pulled back his hand clasping it over his soul.

Closing his sockets he tried to calm himself, but as the heat spread so to, did his fear. It was almost like the red hot magic was feeding off his frustration and fear, but it just seemed to laugh at that thought. He started to panic as the heat crawled its way to his head, he had to do something, Sans was here he couldn't let whatever this was hurt him. And as if it heard him it stopped, simmering just under his bones. He felt compelled to look at Sans, wanting his comfort he easily gave in to it. 

Sans was standing just there, Ziel hadn't even noticed that the sparring had stopped, "Dear Ziel, Are You Alright?" 

"S _ a _ n _ s, _ " he coughed as the heat spread up in his throat before retreating into his soul. "I'm ok, just the magic that burns…" wanted to see him.

Sans gave him a worried look as he handed him his bottle of water. "Here Drink This." He watched him as he took a sip from it, "What Happened? I Saw You Grab Your Chest...Are You Sure Your Alright?"

Lowering the water bottle from his mouth he nodded, "I'm fine, I swear." He tried to assure Sans, moving closer to him.

Sans wrapped his arms around him, holding him close, "You Scared Me Dear, Don’t Do That Again."

Ziel chuckled weakly, wrapping his arms around him, nuzzling his face into Sans scarf, "I'm sorry, I won't do it again I promise."

"Don't Be Sorry, Just Take Care Of Yourself." Sans murmured against the side of his head, tightening his arms around him. Was it wrong that all Ziel wanted to do was go home now… go back to where it's just the two of them. "Are You Feeling Well Enough To Keep Going Today?" Sans asked, pulling back to look him in the eye.

This gave him the perfect chance of getting them both home, but. "I told you, I feel fine, is it my turn to practice my magic attacks?"

Sans looked deeply into his eye, trying to see if he was lying, but whatever he saw made him sigh in relief, "Yes, It's Your Turn. But, I The Magnificent Datemate That I Am, Will Be The One To Put You Through Your Paces. Before We Move On To Pattern Attacks." 

Alphys choked on a laugh behind them, both of them looked over at her confused at why she would laugh. She jerkily glanced away from them with a whistle, "You know what I think Sans got this, why don't I run and get us some lunch. Yeah, that's what I'll do, get lunch… ok bye!"

Sans and Ziel looked at each other before glancing back at Alphys, as she sent Sans a wink before heading for the elevators, laughing loudly. Ziel really didn't understand her sometimes, curiously he peeked at Sans to see his cheekbones lightly glowing.

"Sans?" He tilted his head curiously wondering what had caused him to blush.

Sans startled, sliding his hands down to Ziel’s hip bones, "Sh-should We Get Started, Ziel?"

He felt excited at the feel of Sans' hands on him. Ziel wanted to move closer to him again, but Sans wanted to train him so with a pout he stepped out of his reach, going over to the sparring area. Which was just Alphys front yard but it's what she called it.

His body warmed when Sans phalanges tighten their hold on him before letting him go. A shiver went through his body as he felt him follow closely behind him.

Knowing they wouldn't be able to cuddle right now he tried to distract himself. "So weapon training first?" He asked, turning to Sans who almost knocked into him as he turned.

"Yes, Let's Start With Stances." Sans moved around him, he could feel Sans eyelights wandering over him as he summoned his bone sword.

The femur weapon that he had first summoned had changed a lot since he started training. It had become thinner and sharper, the hilt was straight and strong. While a curved and elegant structure covered his hand, making a web-like shield made of bone. It was light and whippy, it wasn't made for fighting unless he was stabbing something.

Going into first position, he slightly bent his knees. Not enough that he would have to stand up straight to move, but enough that he could easily glide into the next position. Moving his sword into thrusting attacks to defensive blocks, his body moved with every action.

"Stop, Remember To Keep Your Balance Even. You Put Weight On The Wrong Leg As Your Moving Forward, Which Means I Could Easily Make You Fall If I Hit You Here." Sans told him, showing him how weak the wrong stance made by pushing his shoulder, making him tip and stumble.

Nodding, he went into the stance against trying to keep his weight balanced. Sans came up behind placing his hands on his hip, moving them where they need to be. His body flushed with excitement as Sans pressed against him, which he tried to ignore but he knew his face was glowing. Letting out a silent sigh when he pulled back, he was taken by surprise when Sans pushed him again. But instead of tipping over as he had before, this time he stood firm.

He smiled happily at Sans, "Thank you."

"Mweheh, That's What Training Is For, To Better Ourselves. Do You Think You're Ready For Some Lite Sparring?" Sans cheerfully asked, running his hand down Ziel’s back.

It seems he wasn't the only one that wanted to touch, as Sans hand rested at the base of his spine dangerously close to his coccyx. He shivered under the touch, excitement thrummed through him but he stepped away from him.

He giggled at the pout Sans gave him as he turned brandishing his sword he reached up to the collar of his turtleneck, and slowly unbuttoned two of the buttons showing Sans his neck and the marks he had put there last night, "I am, if you can keep your hands to yourself." 

"Mweheh, We'll See. It Will Be Hard To Spar If I Am Not Allowed To Touch You. But I The Magnificent Sans Am Always Up For A Challenge!" Sans smiled teasingly, his eyelights focused on the white bone of his neck, he summoned a femur bone to spar with.

They started circling each other, both smiling, waiting for one of them to make the first move. Lunging forward, Ziel thrust his sword toward Sans, which he parried before he countered with a swing of his own. Thus began their dance, moving back and forth they traded gabs and strikes. Moving around, they looked for weakness in the other stance and pressed forward when one was revealed. Moving close together that their chest almost touch, then apart to put distance from each other.

His bone sword cut through the air making a whipping noise as he brought it down, only to clang as it hit the femur bone in Sans' hand. As the spar continued their breathing became heavy and the harder it was to keep his arm strong against Sans hits. So it was no surprise when with a few more that his bone sword was knocked from his hand.

He let out a yelp as it left his hand staring wide-eyed at Sans, as he crowded into him pressing his weapon against his neck. Their chest heaved against each other as they tried to get their breath back, panting, their faces close. Their eyelights locked as they stared at each other, Ziel noticed that Sans eyes flicked down to his panting mouth before looking back into his eye.

The weapon against his neck disappeared, he let out an embarrassing squeak as Sans wrapped his arms around him pulling Ziel closer to him as he claimed his mouth. He moaned when Sans slipped his tongue inside, summoning his own he felt a shiver go through Sans' body as their tongue met. The soft click of their teeth and panting breaths, sent a rush through him at the same time his legs became weak, having to hold onto Sans to stay up.

When they parted, Sans looked at him with surprise, "I'm Sorry I… You Were… I've Wanted To… Sorry."

He smiled softly at him resting his head against Sans closing his sockets, "Don't be sorry I like when you kiss me… even when I don't expect it."

Sans sighed in relief, they held each other comfortably, that is of course until they were interrupted.

“Uh, Well this isn't what I thought I’d come back too…” Alphys' voice had them spring apart, embarrassed at being caught, causing her to laugh at their faces. “Haha, who am I kidding! I knew you honeymooners wouldn't be able to keep your hands off each other.”

“Alphys! We Are Not Honeymooning It’s Just Well…” Sans stopped not seeming to know how to explain it to his friend. Ziel took his hand into his, smiling comfortingly at him.

“Aw Sans, don’t worry I understand, both of you were just feeling so impassioned by your fight that you just couldn't help yourselves.” They both blushed, “I know a good fight always gets my blood pumping, and sometimes you can't hold it back so you just gotta let it all out!” She yelled, giving them an impassioned encouraging look.

Sans nodded his head furiously, his eyes turning into stars, “Exactly! Ziel Is So Cute! I Couldn't Hold Back My Emotions For Him! I Had To Show Him How I Felt!”

“Sans!” Ziel whined covering his face bashful to hear Sans say such things. He wasn't beautiful; he was sweating and panting for breath after their sparring.

Sans just smiled at him, not at all embarrassed at speaking his mind though he was still blushing. Sighing Ziel smiled at him, staring into his star-like eyelights, he felt something warm grow inside him. But he didn't know what these emotions were...

“Haha! Accept it Runt, this punk likes ya!” Alphys shouted, punching his shoulder as she walked past them towards her house leading them inside. “Now sit down, I went all the way to Grillbys to get this food so you have to eat it! It’s for a good cause!”

“Mweh, Alphys His Food Is Greasy…” Sans gave the brown paper bag a longing look as she pulled from her inventory.

“Ha, like you don't like Grillby's!" She laughed sitting down in her seat and handing out hamburgers.

Ziel giggled at Sans who excitedly took his, ripping the paper off and taking a bite with a moan. In no time at all lunch was over and they would have to start making their way over to Undyne’s.

Before they left though Alphys pulled him aside, she looked serious even shooing Sans out the door. He tensed as she closed the door in a frowning Sans face before turning her attention to him, crossing her arms.

"Ok look, I'm happy for both you and Sans, and I might be stepping over some boundaries with being just his friend. But as his friend and guard captain, it's my responsibility to warn you. That if you hurt a bone on that skeleton there will be no place in the Underground for you to hide, you got me." She growled at him, her eyes narrowed as she got in his face.

He looked at her confused, hurt Sans? "Why would I hurt Sans?"

Alphys sighed, stepping back from him, "Sometimes relationships don't work out and I don't want Sans to get hurt if it doesn't."

Now he was even more puzzled, tilting his head to the side, "So you think our relationship won't last?"

Alphys looked surprised before she looked at him panicking, "What! No that's not what I'm saying at all!"

This time he narrowed his sockets at her suspiciously, "But you were thinking it might happen, that's why you thought to warn me to not hurt Sans."

"Ugh! That's not what I mean, I'm just trying to say that I don't want his or your feelings to get hurt." She growled this time sounding frustrated.

This made him smile, "I don't think that's going to happen but I will take your warning to my soul and make sure no one hurts Sans not even myself."

Alphys groaned, rubbing her face, "You're adorable but frustrating, just remember what I said and have fun at Undyne's, I'll see you again the day after tomorrow."

"Ok!" He chirped heading for the door, he really didn’t understand her sometimes.

Stepping outside he was greeted with a pacing Sans. Running over to him he tackled the pouting skeleton, smiling as he heard him laugh and feel his arms wrap around him.

"Mweheh, Ziel! What Did Alphs Want?" Sans asked when he stepped back, taking his dark hand into his.

Snuggling up into his side as they began walking to the Lab. Ziel turned to him, "Just that if I hurt you, she'd hunt me down."

"She What!" Sans shouted, trying to turn around to go back to Alphys' house.

Ziel chuckled holding onto Sans pulling him forward, "I know weird, I don't know where she got that idea. But don't worry I told her that I would never hurt you."

Sans huffed with a pout, "Ziel, That's Not...She Shouldn't Have Said That To You."

He shrugged, his smile turned soft, "It's fine, I'm happy you have a friend that looks out for you."

Sans looked at him with a smile, "She Is A Good Friend But She Didn’t Need To Warn You Like That. I Know You Wouldn’t Hurt Me."

Ziel squeezed his hand, "Never."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw new relationship, where they have all your attention and you cant seem to keep your hands off each other  
> Yes, Papyrus is avoiding them so as to give them space... and to avoid getting his own feelings hurt. Don't worry though things work out
> 
> [Tumblr](https://blamefulseas.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/blamefulsea)   
>  [Ziel Picture](https://twitter.com/blamefulsea/status/1281768268420784129/photo/1)


	15. Discoveries & Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ziel learns some interesting things from Undyne along with practicing his magic with success, going home he finds Sans has also talked to Papyrus but not all goes well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your wonderful comments and kudos, they mean a lot to me. 💜 Also if you have any questions or whatnot feel free to ask me.  
> No beta

It didn't take them long to get to the Lab. A path they had taken many times since the Snowdin incident. As they drew nearer to it Sans started walking slower, making the last few feet take longer than it should have. He glanced over at Sans to see he was looking worried, Ziel nuzzled his shoulder getting Sans to look at him.

“What is it?” he asked, pulling them to a stop just as they spied the Lab.

Sans rubbed the back of his head looking unsure, “Mweh, Are You Sure You Want To Go To Undyne’s Today? I Mean What If Something Happens When I’m Not Here, Maybe I Should Stay Just In Case…”

Ziel smiled warmly at him, it was really amazing how much Sans cared for him but, “You want to go on patrol, I know you do, how else will you capture a human. Besides you might be able to see Papyrus and talk with him.”

He knew how much Sans wanted to see his brother, he had thought Papyrus had been ok with them being Datemates but… it hurt to know that he was avoiding them because of that. But he hoped that wasn't the case, for the brothers' relationship more than his own.

“Your Right, I Need To Know Where He’s Been, But I Also Don't Want You To Be On Your Own.” Sans pouted at him, looking frustrated at being pulled in two different directions.

“I would love to have you stay with me, having you near always makes me feel better.” he saw Sans open his mouth, most likely to tell Ziel, he would stay, “And even if I want you by my side I know how much you miss your brother, so go on patrol for the human and if you find Papyrus than you can tackle him for the both of us,” Ziel told him taking both of his hands in his and squeezing them encouragingly.

Sans smiled joyfully, “You’re So Amazing, Dear! I’ll Do Just That! But Please If You Are Having Problems Or You Get Tired, Please Take Care Of Yourself.”

Ziel giggled at the serious look that Sans gave him, “I promise, I won’t push myself too hard.”

Sans seemed satisfied with his words, leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his teeth, Ziel hummed happily at the soft click their kiss made. Drawing back from the kiss, Sans sockets were hooded staring at him blissfully, “Good, I Want You To Come Home Safely. We Should Get You To Dr. Undyne, I’m Sure She's Waiting For Us. Though Maybe Fix Your Shirt First, Your Collar Has Been Unbutton Since Our Fight And It’s Been Teasing Me.”

“Oh! I forgot about that, it's just easier to move sometimes when it's looser.” He went to fix his shirt only Sans wouldn't let go of his hand. Ziel stared at him surprised as Sans' eyes were fixed on his neck.

Finally Sans let go of his hand, looking bashful at having stopped him from fixing his clothes. Pressing a quick kiss to his cheek, Ziel buttoned up his shirt before they headed the rest of the way to the Lab.

Inside the lab, they found the front room completely empty, but for the always recording computer that controlled the cameras of the Underground. The room was cast in shadow, but for the light coming from the trees room at the end of the hall. Undyne had set up a screen there to cover the doorway seeing as they didn’t want to cut the limb that was sticking out of the door. She must already be in the tree’s room, as the screen was pulled back, so they headed over to peek inside.

There inside was the beautiful tree Ziel’s magic had created, its branches spread wide as though welcoming them as they walked inside. Even without sunlight it flourished, Undyne had complained to Ziel many times that she had to keep replacing the magic suppressors in the ground as the tree kept breaking them. But as much as she might complain about it she found the tree fascinating, even now she was digging in the dirt mostly likely for some experiment.

"Dr. Undyne!" Sans called to her happily waving as they moved closer to her. They both winced at the scream she let out, falling into the small hole she was digging. "Oops, Sorry Are You Alright?"

Crawling out of the hole Undyne stared up at them with wide eyes clutching her chest, "S-Sans! You s-startled m-me!" She cried tears coming to her eyes.

"Aw, I'm Sorry Dr. Undyne I Didn't Mean To." Sans told her regretfully as he offered her a hand up.

Taking his hand she yelped as Sans pulled her up to her feet, "I-its OK, I sh-should have been k-keeping track o-of the time." She said, offering him a tentative smile.

Ziel gave Sans hand a gentle squeeze before letting go, walking around Undyne he peered into the hole she had been digging. The hole was deep enough to reach one of the tree's roots. Glancing curiously up at Undyne he pointed towards it, "What are you doing?"

She adjusted her glasses as she looked him over, smudging dirt across her cheek, "Well y-you see," she stopped glancing over at a plant in a bucket, "I'm p-planting this t-to see i-if the t-trees magic a-and s-soil w-ill be e-enough to sustain and m-maybe improve the v-vegetables it produces."

He looked at the plant she was planning on planting, Ziel didn't know how he felt about her using his tree like that but he doubted it would harm it. He felt oddly protective of it, but he didn’t think he had much say on what she did with it.

"I see…" it would be interesting to see if the tree did indeed nurture the plant. Undyne let out a breath she was holding, seeming to relax as he turned his attention away from her. She seemed nervous around him for some reason. 

Ziel walked back to Sans’ side seeing he was going to leave now. "I'll see you later then."

"Yep, I'll See You Back At The House After I'm Done Calibrating My Puzzles, And Hopefully Bring Papyrus Home." Sans said, hopeful to see his brother. Stepping closer to each other they kissed before stepping back. Undyne gasped behind him at seeing them kiss, letting out a squeal in excitement.

"Good luck, maybe we can make something Papyrus might like, to smooth things between us." He suggested softly.

Sans eyelights turned into stars, "That's A Wonderful Idea! I Will Have To Think Of What Brother Would Like. But You Focus On What Dr. Undyne Wants You To Try, Leave The Meal Planning To Your Magnificent Datemate!"

Smiling affectionately at him, he placed a kiss on his cheek. "The best datemate ever, now go on or you might miss your chance at catching Papyrus."

"Mweheh, Alright! He's All Yours Now Dr. Undyne, Take Good Care Of Him." He told her as he chuckled.

With one last wave, Sans left to go on patrol and with luck speak with Papyrus. He watched him leave with a heavy soul, but just like Sans he had something important to do before they could be together again.

Turning back to Undyne he stared at her surprised as she looked at him with stars in her eyes. "Undyne?"

"H-How long have S-Sans and you been d-dating!" She squealed excitedly, grabbing him by the shoulders.

Surprised by the noise of her squeal as well as her grabbing him, he stuttered out the answer, "A-about a week now, why?"

Undyne let go of him, wrapping her arms around herself swaying, smiling ecstatically, "You two are so adorable together! B-but I'm surprised, I-I thought f-for sure Papyrus w-would ask you out f-first."

"Papyrus?" He gave her a puzzled look, did Papyrus also have feelings for him. He had never said, he tried to think back to see if he had but… "He never said."

But he had shown him affection, Papyrus had only kissed him when he was asleep. He had never said anything though and had never asked him out as Sans had.

"W-what, ugh, that's just l-like him…" she huffed dropping her arms to her side, looking exasperated. 

Maybe this was something he would have to talk to Sans about or better Papyrus. He missed him, he should have tried harder to find him. But at the same time he wanted to be with Sans, it was a gentle tug of war of want, that he was the rope but now one end was slack. He missed their talks, naps, and listening to his jokes. The last real time they got to be together was the day of the date, and even then it had only been for a few hours.

Not nearly enough time… not enough.

A clearing of a throat had him look up at Undyne, "Do y-you think you could h-help me plant t-this before we s-start."

She motioned to the plant next to the hole, nodding, he knelt next to her, helping her lift it from its pot. As he held it straight so she could push the dirt back into the hole, he couldn't help that his mind wandered. Remembering the discussion Sans and he had this morning, maybe he should ask Undyne, she is the Royal Scientist after all.

Ziel looked up from the plant to her, "Undyne, you know all about magic and stuff, right?"

Undyne glanced over at him, a nervous smile crossing her face. "Yeah."

He relaxed his hope rising, she must know, "Would you mind if I ask you a question?"

Her smile became more genuine, looking almost excited. "O-Of course! It's im-important that if you h-have any q-question regarding y-your magic, I-I'll do my b-best to help y-you."

He smiled happily as he thought for a moment about how he was going to ask her, deciding to just tell her would be the clearest way to get his answers. "Last night Sans wanted to try a 'position' during our nightly exploration of each other." She froze, her smile slipping from her face but he pushed on, "He had me get on my knees and elbow and then positioned himself behind me. Sans than, hm, rubbed no that's not it, well maybe it was more of a grind and a thrust. Anyways, Sans started grinding his pelvis against mine and our magic did something rather odd, well I think it's odd I have no idea if it's supposed to leak liquid. It even changed somehow but I couldn't see what because I was trying to stay up."

Her face was bright yellow now with her mouth dropped open. "As he was humping against me it felt really good and I mean really good. But it felt like something was building between my legs as more liquid came leaking out of my magic. After a few more minutes whatever was building between my legs, um, exploded no, well maybe it was really intense and it happened to Sans too." 

He was happy with how he explained what happened and Undyne was being a very good listener. She was just sitting there listening, though he wondered if she was feeling alright her scales had changed color. "So my question is, what was our magic doing between our legs?"

Undyne closed her gaping mouth before opening it again, then closed it again. Ziel was starting to worry that maybe she was ill.

"Undyne, are you feeling alright?" He asked letting go of the plant, he leaned forward to look at her better.

She squeaked, covering her face with her dirt covered hands, smearing dirt all over her face. "Ugh, H-How could you t-tell me that and w-with such a cute f-face!"

Ziel blinked at her, he had no idea what his face had to do with any of what he just told her. "Well, that is what happened. I thought by telling you that you would understand better what I was asking about."

"Ziel y-you don't just t-tell someone y-your s-sexual a-activities! Oh, th-this i-is so embarrassing!" Undyne whined, dropping her hands from her face flushed yellow.

Sexual? Oh, it was that word 'sex' that Sans and Papyrus didn't want him to say. Was that what they had been doing? Having sex...

"I'm sorry Undyne, I don't see how what Sans and I were doing could be embarrassing. If what we were doing was 'sex' could you explain it to me. Papyrus, I think was trying but neither of the brothers would tell me." His shoulders slumped, he didn’t want to be in the dark, heh. "Alphys showed Sans a guide for what we did last night but it was a human guide. I just want to understand what happened, and maybe with understanding I could learn how to please Sans…"

She looked sadly at him before her eyes widened surprised, "W-wait! Alphys! C-Captian A-alphys showed S-sans a h-human sex g-guide! Where d-did s-she get th-that!?"

Ziel looked at her quizzically, "Well, Sans said she found it at the dump. But that doesn't really help us skeletons… though what we did last night was really nice."

He felt his body heat at the remembrance of Sans' hands on his hips, the warmth of his pelvic rubbing against his, pressing their sensitive magic together. Ziel shook his head, he wouldn't get his answers if he got lost in his memory.

“But I want to know what happened last night, could you tell me please?" he asked, looking at her expectantly.

Undyne was still trying to pull herself together, he patiently waited for her. This seemed like something everyone did when it came to talking about sex, at least with him. Finally, she calmed down, wiping the dirt off her face. 

"S-sorry, it's a-a bit sh-shocking to hear Al-Alphys has b-been teaching Sans th-those things." Undyne apologized, taking her glasses off to clean them. "But sh-shouldn't Papyrus b-be telling you this?"

Ziel sighed tiredly, moving back to sit against the tree, "He was going to… I think… But then both of them just stopped, they tell me I'll learn as our relationship progresses. Even after last night though Sans won't tell me what happened, he just gets adorably bashful."

"Ugh! Th-those brothers I-I swear! They're p-probably trying to protect y-your innocence. Wh-which Sans is d-doing a horrible job a-at since he's th-the one that… y-you know." She mumbled blushing as she looked him in the eye. "I-I can only tell y-you some things, s-so there's not a lot k-known about skeleton monsters. B-but from what I've b-been told and from wh-what you said, it sounds l-like your m-magic made ectoplasmic genitalia." Her face was really glowing now.

He tilted his head curiously, "So my magic created ectoplasmic genitals, for sex? But Undyne, what are genitals?"

She groaned looking really embarrassed. He didn't mean to make her uncomfortable and almost felt bad for asking but at least he was getting his questions answered. "O-oh jeez, um, we-well you see, um, y-you know it's probably b-better if y-you saw." She shot up, "I'll be r-right b-back!" Undyne then bolted out of the room, almost like she was trying to run away from him.

Ziel blinked after her puzzled relaxing back against his tree to wait. They really should be seeing what else he could do but now he wanted to know what ectoplasm was.

The sound of something crashing followed by a shout that she was ok, had him look worriedly at the door as she came back into the room. She was holding a thin book along with two other thicker books, which she gently set on the grass as she sat down next to him.

"H-here this is th-the book m-most monster k-kids read t-to learn about their b-bodies." She handed him the thinner book.

Taking it from her he looked at the cover, 'Your Body and You'. Flipping it open he saw it was filled with pictures of different monster body parts. He skipped over them, he didn't have a stomach or any of that other stuff… but as he got to the end he stopped looking at the image on the page.

"S-so that's a, um, the male genitalia, it is called a p-penis." She pointed to it like he could miss it, "So y-your ecto was ei-either t-taking this sh-shape or the female’s, wh-which," she turned the page showing him what female genitalia looked like, "i-is this, it's called a vagina. And from wh-what you told m-me, your ma-magic took the sh-shape of a vagina. Or it c-could have been b-both… ecto g-genitals are very versatile." She sighed slumping back against the tree, probably glad she was done talking.

Ziel turned the page back to the male genitals, his eye looking over it with interest before looking back at the females. Both were interesting but how did his magic know how to make them. 

He ran his hand over the picture, "What do you mean versatile?"

Undyne groaned sitting back up, "Well, un-unlike most monster, skeleton' g-genitals are p-purely magically formed, so n-not only can th-they differ for e-each individual, th-they can also ch-change depending o-on the need or th-the desired sh-shape."

"Interesting…" he thought back to last night, "but.. what about that thing that was leaking..? What was that?"

"Don't worry about that, that was just excess magic to help lubrification." She assured him bashfully.

Ziel frowned though still confused, "... what's .. lubri-"

Undyne suddenly shot up to her feet, "NEVERMIND! I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!"

He sighed, it seemed that was all he was going to get from Undyne. He looked down at the picture book again before closing it. Glancing over at the other books she had brought looked like a science book and another picture book. But the picture book was different, the cover was of two monsters hugging. Flipping through it, his sockets widened as he looked at the images.

"Ziel, l-lets s-start… oh Queen T-toriel! Ziel no!" Undyne snatched the book from his hand holding it close to her chest. "You w-weren’t supposed t-to see that!"

Ziel looked at her curiously cocking his head to the left so he could see her better, "What was that monster doing with their mouth down between the other monster's legs?"

"Nothing! W-well I mean it was something b-but, um… oh stars, Sans and Papyrus are going to kill me for telling you any of this." She moaned miserably.

He pouted, anytime anyone said those words it always seemed to be connected to sex. Still, it was something he could try with Sans… but not tonight. He hoped Sans was able to find Papyrus, then they could all cuddle on the couch and watch Napstaton or watch a movie they had found. Ziel missed those nights…

Perhaps it was time to focus on why he was really here. "What is it that you want me to try today, Undyne?"

She looked at him surprised but then relaxed, obviously relieved he wasn't pursuing after the book still clutched in her arms. "O-oh, well, I was a-actually curious to s-see if you could create s-something other th-than plants. L-like, um, an article of cl-clothing or an object o-of some k-kind."

Something besides plants… he guessed he could try, even though his magic didn't seem to respond to anything but plants. That's why they did this though so that they could see what he could do. Still, what would he want to make… maybe a chair, the ground while soft wasn't soft enough for bones… a soft comfy chair big enough for him and maybe one or two others to cuddle on… that sounded nice.

"Alright, I think I know what I want to create," Ziel said nervously, he just hoped his magic actually worked and if it did, it didn't make more than one.

Undyne gave him a nervous but encouraging smile, "Ok, just l-let me g-get my n-notes." 

He stood up and stepped away from the tree, giving himself room. Undyne had walked over to a small table she had set up in the room. Laying down the book she was holding she grabbed her clipboard before turning back to him, giving him a nervous nod.

Taking an unneeded breath he closed his sockets as he focused on what the chair would look like, feel like. Opening his eyes he turned to stare at his tree, how nice it would look to have a nest like chair, sitting just there by its trunk between the thickest raised roots. He felt his magic stir within his soul, surprised but excited, he maintained that nest like chair in his mind's eye. He pushed his magic outward hoping that it would go and make what he wanted…

At first, nothing happened but after just a few moments as though it had always sat there, the chair he had envisioned was there. A nest chair made of twisted wood that looped and coiled into a circular nest. Laying on the seat was a large fluffy white pillow with different size pillows laid about to cushion the back. It looked like it would comfortably sit Sans and him, but it would be an intimate squeeze if it were with Papyrus. Four legs stuck out from the bottom supporting it, digging into the grass and dirt beneath.

Both Undyne and Ziel stood there stunned, his magic had never done that before… it usually took multiple tries before anything came from it, but this was almost instant. He turned to look at Undyne then back at the chair, wanting to see if it was actually there he moved closer reaching out to touch it.

The wood that made up the nest was hard and sturdy, the pillows soft and fluffy. Turning he sat down, the pillows gave to his slight weight pulling him down into fluffy heaven. But still it was real, his magic had made this just as it had made the tree that towered above him. He couldn’t wait to show Sans and Papyrus this…

"That's th-the fastest y-you h-have ever created s-something… I-I was expecting m-more than i-it just appearing. L-like sparks or a f-flash of light, not puff ch-chair." Undyne said as she came over to look at it.

He blinked up at her, comfortable, in his nest of pillows, "I'm surprised it did it… my magic didn't want to work this morning during training."

She looked thoughtful as she reached out to touch the edge of his nest. "M-maybe it's b-because you didn't w-want to use it f-for training… or, this m-magic isn't meant f-for fighting or d-defending but f-for creating."

That was an odd thought, it was his magic shouldn’t he have some say on how it is used. Still, he was happy with the results and he knew the brothers would be just as happy for him.

"How a-are you f-feeling? A-any tiredness?" Undyne asked, looking him over to make sure he was ok physically.

Raising a hand to his soul he shook his head, "No I feel fine, no weakness or fatigue. I feel like I barely even used my magic to make this chair."

She hummed before smiling, "That's g-good, maybe th-the practice i-is helping with your m-magical output."

"Maybe…" he hoped so, it got tiresome being left alone at the house, not being able to do anything. But now he wanted to go home… how strange to want to leave a place but then want to go back. "I think I'll head home now if that's alright."

Undyne seemed surprised but nodded, "O-oh, of course! I'll s-see you i-in a few d-days then."

Sitting up from his fluffy heaven, he heaved himself out of the chair. "See you later!" He called over his shoulder as he headed for the door, eager to go home and to the brothers.

The walk back home was quiet but for the sounds of his boot heels and the dripping of water. He knew he was close when the air became cooler and the first sign of the fog between the two regions in the Underground. The muffled crunch of snow replaced the sound of clicking his steps made in the dirt, breathing a sigh of relief as he spotted their home in the near distance.

He walked past the shed and up the two steps at the front before opening the door and going inside. Ziel first stopped to slip off his boots and removed his coat to hang it by the door, turning to find the living room empty. He wandered over to the kitchen to find it also was empty of any sign of Sans. With a frown he headed for the stairs, climbing them he made his way to their room. Ziel opened it but found no sign of Sans there either, glancing down the hall to Papyrus’s room, he made it his next stop. But pouted as he found the door locked and with no answer when he knocked.

Sans must still be out patrolling or talking with Papyrus… hopefully. Letting out a tired sigh, he decided to go take a shower while he waited for them. Covered in dirt and grass stains not to mention ash from Hotlands. The water going down the drain while he showers wasn't very pleasant. Washed, dried, and in a loose green shirt that was too big for him along with his signature short white shorts, he giggled as it made it look like he was only wearing a shirt.

While buttoning his shorts he heard the front door open and then slam. A smile came to his face knowing exactly who it was. Opening the bedroom door he peered over the railing to see Sans sitting on the couch. But something was wrong, he still had his boots on and his head was in his hands. Worried Ziel quickly made his way down the stairs.

"Sans?" He called to him as he neared.

Sans raised his head up from looking at the ground, he looked frustrated but it softened as he looked at Ziel. He reached out to take his dark hand into his gently pulling him closer so that he would sit next to him.

"I Didn't Know You Were Home Yet, How Long Have You Been Here?" Sans asked, playing with the hand he was holding.

Ziel looked at him worriedly, glancing over at the door quickly he spotted his boots and coat. Whatever was bothering Sans had him so distracted that he hadn't noticed his things.

He stared back at Sans gently holding both of his hands in his. "I've been home for at least thirty minutes. But what has made you all upset?"

“Mweh, It’s Brother!” Sans shouted exasperated, flopping back against the couch pouting.

Ziel chuckled at Sans, turning so he was leaning back against the couch with him. He nuzzled the side of Sans' head offering comfort, “I’m glad you were able to find him at least, he has been hiding from us for a while.”

“And For The Most Idiotic Reasons Too! He Makes Me So Frustrated Sometimes, First Not Cleaning His Room, Then That Sock That's _‘Still_ ’ On The Floor, He’s Always Napping, And Now This!” Sans ranted puffing out his cheeks in irritation at his brother.

He pulled back from nuzzling Sans, to smile softly at him, “But it’s a good thing you talked to him, now you know at least what is causing him to avoid us, so we can fix it.” He squeezed Sans hand encouragingly, he was happy that the brothers had gotten to talk. “Papyrus did tell you why, didn't he?”

Sans sighed looking down at their joined hands. He rubbed his thumb over the back of his dark knuckles, “Well Not In So Many Words But He’s Being Stubborn! He’s Denying Himself Happiness Because…” Sans stopped, looking up into his eye, Ziel gazed curiously back wondering what he was going to say. “Well… He’s Just Being Silly And If He Would Just Admit To Himself And, Ugh!”

Sans stood up from the couch, letting go of his hand to start pacing in front of him. Ziel didn't know what to do for him, Sans had never been this frustrated before, sure he had gotten upset at Papyrus about his socks and napping before but this…

“What do you mean, he’s denying himself happiness? Isn't Papy happy?” What could be causing Papyrus to be unhappy. Was it something they had done or someone else? He had seemed fine before Sans and his date. Was that it then?

Sans stopped pacing to stand in front of him placing his hands on his hips, “He Could Be, But He Refuses To Let Himself Feel Certain Things Openly.”

Ziel didn't know what Sans meant but could the reason Papyrus was refusing to say anything was because of them, “Are we the cause of Papyrus not being happy?”

“Well No… He Kept Telling Me That He’s Happy If I am. And I’ve Never Been Happier…” Sans' face started to glow as he lowered his hand, glancing away bashfully from him, “Because You Are… I Mean Ever Since You Came Into Our Life…” He peeked at him from the corner of his socket, blush glowing brighter.

Ziel's cheeks started to feel warm as he smiled happily up at Sans, “Oh…” he didn't know what to say but he felt the same as Sans, but still… “Maybe… Maybe Papy is more comfortable keeping his feelings to himself?”

Sans huffed, the pout returning to his face, he crossed his arms as he looked back at Ziel, “No! He’s Just Being Stubborn!”

“But if he told you that he didn't want to share his feelings,” Ziel smiled softly trying to get Sans to see reason.

“Well, He’s Lying. There Is No Way Keeping Things Bottled Up Inside Will Ever Make Him Happy.” San argued his pout deepening.

He sighed, he didn't know what to say but, “Sans … you know I care for the both of you, right?”

“Yeah…” Sans said curiously trying to see where he was going with this.

Ziel looked down at his hands, he felt so nervous all of a sudden, “You both are so different, but I care for each of you in your own way.” he paused trying to think of where he was going with this, Sans was frowning in confusion but he could still feel his eyelights on his bowed head.

“Sans, you are so full of energy, you're always smiling and you're so responsible. You always look out for me and make sure I’m alright. You're like that with everyone you care about and I find that so wonderful about you. But I especially like how you always try to see the good in others. And ever since we started dating you've made me feel so special and I…” he fiddled with the hem of his shirt, he felt like he was rambling now. “I care for you and the way we touch makes me feel all fuzzy and happy inside.” 

Ziel peeked up at Sans to see that his cheekbones were glowing even as he fought to keep the pout on his face. He smiled sweetly up at him,

“Papyrus is different, he might be lazy, love honey too much, he has a secret stash of suckers somewhere in that hoodie of his and he also might nap a lot. But he cares for us and I know he wants what's best for us. I miss his awful jokes, our naps together before dinner, he always tried to answer my questions. But he makes me feel safe when he holds me. So you see, I feel very similar for both of you, but in different ways.” Ziel finished his rambling, feeling out of breath he looked hopeful at Sans.

Sans was staring at him, his sockets wide speechless after hearing what he said, “...”

He decided to push forward to try and soothe what was frustrating Sans so he could see that Papyrus was just being himself, “Maybe Papy is finding happiness in a different way then you are, because you are both so different, even if to me, you are the same.”

Sans looked away from him frowning, “But I Know Him. He’s Always Like That! He Can’t Put Himself First, He Always Denies Anything That Will Make Him Happy Especially When It Comes To Others.”

He dropped his arms as he started to pace again his fist clenched at his side resolutely, “He’s My Brother. I Know Him Better Than Anyone. And I Know He Thinks Because He’s The Oldest, He Has To Sacrifice His Own Feelings For My Sake And I… I Can't Stand It! Why Cant He See He Means Much More To Me. He’s All I Had Before You Came Into Our Lives. But He Thinks I Can't See Past His Smile, That I Can't See His True Feelings And That Is Just... It Just Makes Me So Upset!”

It didn't make any sense to him. Why was Sans so mad at Papyrus if he cared so much for him? He could never get mad at either of them, he was sure of that. And even if he couldn't picture anyone hurting his friends, he figured he could possibly get angry if someone was hurting the brothers but… them? Never.

If he could just get Sans to calm down, maybe they could all find a way to be happy together.

“But Sans…” he stood up gently pulling Sans into his arms from behind, trying to soothe him. “Maybe Papyrus isn't ready yet. Maybe he needs more time. Maybe he-”

He stopped as Sans broke from his hug, turning to face him, Ziel had never seen Sans look at him with such a sad look, "Yeah, I Know But I'm Still Concerned About Papyrus." 

Ziel felt sad to see him so upset, he pulled his hand up to his chest. Tears came to his eye as he looked at Sans, why would none of his words reach him? He wished he knew what the right things to say were to make him feel better.

Sans froze the frustration and sadness that had marred his face fading into remorse as he saw that his actions had made Ziel cry. He lifted a hand to comfort Ziel but stopped, he closed his fist and looked away from his to the ground.

“I’m Going To Alphy’s To Think.” Sans murmured sadly, turning on his heel and heading for the door. He paused for a second to put on his boots before realizing he had never taken them off. He grabbed the handle but at the last second, he paused again. “I’m Not Mad At You Ziel…” he said, still looking away. “Sorry For Dumping All This On You."

And then, he was gone, the door closing softly behind him.

Ziel sat back on the couch still shaken, he was so sad, what had happened? He knew Sans was not upset with him and even if he hadn't apologized, Ziel would not have held it against him. Sans didn't mean to make him cry.

…

But what if the brothers were hurting each other? Could he be angry at one for hurting the other's feelings? What if they were hurting themselves? Would that make him angry enough to shout at them? He was starting to see where Sans was coming from.

He had half a mind to go after him but decided against it. Sans was upset, and even though the logic behind his emotions were still unclear to him, something told him it was best to let him calm down on his own. As much as he wanted to hug him close, he was now learning that not every situation could be resolved with touch and affection. He knew Sans would be back. And when he did, he would be right here for him.

Scooting back into the corner of the couch to face the door, he pulled his legs up to his chest. He slipped the overly large shirt over his legs and wrapped his arms around them. A shiver went through his frame as he rested his chin against his knees, staring intently at the door. 

They would come back soon he knew they would…

But as the lights faded and the afternoon became night he sat and waited. He rubbed tiredly at his right socket, wiping away the flakes of tears that had fallen when Sans left. Never taking his eye off the door in hopes that it would open. He started to hum, just needing something to fill the silence, the silence that reminded him of the void. 

[ (The Song that Ziel hums)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZOa-VO2_SLg&list=FL7EV_PkfkT8iLibqn4uOamQ&index=29&t=0s)

It felt familiar, but he was sure he had never hummed it before, still, it was soothing. Like something he had heard in a dream so long ago, a song that someone had sung to him before but…

As he hummed, words came to him, in an unknown language he had never heard before. He could hear a voice singing it as though they were far away. The echo of a smooth voice, something long lost... a familiar cool calm. 

One phrase kept repeating as he hummed, one that felt like it had meaning, “Nanika... ga hajimaru… yokan.” 

As he spoke those words aloud, the front door opened. Quickly opening sockets that had drifted closed, he looked up into the surprised eyelights of Papyrus…

“Papy…” he felt tears fill his eye as he stared at him, both relieved and upset at seeing him.

“Hon-Buddy? What are you doing sitting in the dark?” Papyrus watched him worriedly as he sniffled, rubbing his face again to get rid of the tears. “Where's Sans?”

Ziel winced when Papyrus turned on the room's lights and took a shuddering breath. “He went to Alphys’s, I was waiting here for one of you to come home,” he murmured as Papyrus moved to sit down next to him.

Papyrus frowned at him, pulling out his phone to check the time groaning at what he saw, “Kid, it's almost midnight. I don't think Sans is coming back tonight…”

It couldn't be that late at night he had only been sitting for a short time, he was stunned. “Oh…” He unfolded his legs letting them slip out from under his shirt, unintentionally showing Papyrus the bruised clavicle from Sans teeth and bare legs. 

He stood up faster than Ziel had ever seen him move. Startled, he stared wide eyed at him, not knowing what had caused him to stand back up.

Papyrus cleared his nonexistent throat, glancing away from him towards the stairs, “Well, uh, it's late so I’m gonna head up to bed.”

Seeing him starting to walk away, he felt his soul sink, stumbling off the couch he reached for him. Wrapping his arms around his waist, Ziel pressed his face into the middle of his back. He was shaking as he held onto him, he could feel more tears coming to his socket. Why did they keep leaving him?

“Buddy?” Papyrus' voice rumbled through him, Ziel felt him touch his arms that were wrapped around his waist.

Scared that Papyrus was going to pull away from him as Sans had, he let go. He took a step back wrapping his arms around himself he shook, staring at the floor, blue tears falling down his face. It was selfish of him, he shouldn't hold them back if they wanted to leave him, but he wanted so badly to be held by one of them. He flinched as he heard Papyrus turn to face him, not knowing what to expect. When Papyrus’ hand touched his head though, Ziel looked up at him startled.

“What’s wrong?” Papyrus asked him, he stared at him worriedly, placing his hands on his shoulders. Checking to see if he was ok…

Ziel took a shaky step forward, not knowing if he would be welcomed. “Can...Can you hold me… please?”

They stared at each other for a few seconds until Papyrus hesitantly took him into his arms, pressing him into a hug. Ziel let out a sigh as he snuggled up to the taller skeleton, nuzzling his face into Papyrus’ sternum. He felt himself relax as Papyrus rubbed a large hand over his shoulder blades causing a pleasant shiver to go through him.

“Honey, what happened? Why are you all upset?" He closed his eyes just happy to hear his voice again. Ziel whined when Papyrus pushed him back so they could look at each other.

Papyrus led him back to the couch, sitting him down before taking a seat next to him. Ziel carefully crawled into his lap wanting to be close to him again… it had been too long. He didn't pay attention to the groan that Papyrus let out, Ziel smiled softly as he rested his head on Papyrus' chest.

"Sweets…"

"Today started out well, we went to Alphys to train. Then Sans dropped me off at Undyne's, he… he went on patrol and we hoped that he would be able to find you." Was it wrong that he now wished he hadn't, maybe then Sans would be here with him. But still, that would mean that the brothers wouldn't have spoken, which he knew they needed to do. Only, whatever had happened caused Sans to be so upset that he had to leave him to think.

He glanced up at Papyrus, seeing he looked uncomfortable. "I was able to create a nest chair today…" he mentioned, it seemed so insignificant now. But he had wanted to tell them, he had felt so proud of himself.

Papyrus relaxed as he changed the topic away from Sans. "What? Really that's pretty amazing. But you don't seem to be in a chairful mood about it."

Chuckle at the awful pun he smiled but slowly it fell, "I wanted to tell the both of you… well I had planned on telling Sans with the hope you would be here too." Ziel started playing with the hem on his shirt pulling it up his legs. He looked down at his feet, curling his toes into the cushion. Feeling Papyrus’s eyes on him he turned his head to peek at him.

"Papyrus…" the skeleton under him jumped, startled at being caught staring at his legs. But Ziel didn't mind Papyrus looking at him, but he did want to know something though. "Why have you been avoiding us?"

Papyrus flopped his head back, raising one of his hands to cover his eyes, "Just needed time hon-buddy. Have a lot to think about…"

Ziel sighed, he wiggled around making Papyrus groan as he moved across his lap. He settled straddling Papyrus' lap, his hands on his chest, gripping his hoodie. This is a position that Sans and he had used a few times in their make out sessions. Papyrus even put his hands on his hips, just like Sans did. But he was using this position so that he could look at Papyrus without bothering his neck.

"Papyrus, you're not avoiding us because Sans and I are dating, are you?" He wanted to be sure, if their relationship really was the problem… well he didn't know what he'd do.

"What, no that's not… look I'm just trying to figure some stuff out," Papyrus grumbled his hands tightened on his hips. But he looked away from him as he spoke.

Ziel wanted to confront him, but he settled back into his lap. "Sans was upset when he came home… he didn't know I was home even though my stuff was by the door. We talked, he said you were being stubborn… said you wouldn't do anything for your own happiness. He became upset when I tried to soothe him and make him see things from your point of view."

He looked surprised, "Wait, Sans got upset at you? That doesn't sound like him…"

"He was upset and frustrated, it was my fault I couldn't find the words to soothe him an-" Ziel gasped as he was pulled against Papyrus' chest.

He stared up at him as he felt his large arms wrap around him, "It wasn't your fault, honey. You’re innocent, you aren't the reason Sans was frustrated, I was. Sweets, you didn't deserve to get pulled into our mess." 

Ziel slid his trapped arms up Papyrus' chest, wrapping them tightly around his neck and nuzzled his face into his hoodie. "Papy…"

"I’m sorry, Sans got upset because I couldn’t … I want both of you to be happy. And I didn't want to complicate things between the three of us. Started to avoid the house because I could hear you… hear you with my brother and I couldn't." Papyrus murmured, tightening his arms around him. He pulled back enough to see that Papyrus’s cheeks were glowing honey-orange. "Seeing it was even worse."

"Seeing? You saw us together?" When had he seen them? And he had heard them too? Why hadn't he joined them?

Papyrus looked down at Ziel, his small white eyelights glowing brightly, "Hard to miss, Sans can't keep his hands off you. Hehe, not that I can blame bro, you’re adorable and… uh, anyways, yeah I've seen you two kissing. Not to mention the noises coming from your guys’ room."

"We tried to be quiet…" they really had tried, but it felt so good that it was hard to hold back his voice. Not that he was embarrassed about the sounds he made, but he knew Sans would be mortified to learn that Papyrus heard them. "Would it make you feel better if we did the same… you and me?"

Papyrus took in a deep breath, his hands on his hips twitched. "What? But Sans is…"

Ziel smiled sweetly at him, pleased with his idea, "Then you can make me do those noises yourself, and I can make you do them too!"

Leaning in, he pressed a kiss against Papyrus cheek, "But you'll have to ask me out on a date first… at least that's what Sans said."

He shuffled off Papyrus’s lap smiling down at how stunned he looked. His hand reached for him when he found his lap now empty of Ziel.

"Honey, you're playing dirty." Papyrus groaned flopping back against the couch when he couldn’t reach him.

Giggling, Ziel waited to see if Papyrus would ask, but when all he did was sigh. Ziel's smile fell, only slightly, he knew now not to push. Still, it hurt a little when Papyrus didn’t ask him.

Nodding slightly he looked to the floor as he steadied himself before he glanced up at Papyrus with a smile, "I'll head to bed then, I hope I see you tomorrow morning. No more avoiding us, ok?"

Papyrus sat up leaning his elbows on his knees, "Yeah, no more of that, don't worry sweets I'll be here when you wake up. Probably still on this couch."

He smiled happily, his cheeks warm, "Good, ‘night Papy."

"Heh, ‘night Honey." He called after him, pulling his phone out, he started typing away at it.

Casting one last look at him Ziel headed up to bed. He changed out of his clothes and into his nightshirt, Ziel crawled into bed. Which felt way too big for just him now without Sans there. Snuggling down into the covers, he dragged Sans’ pillow to him nuzzling it. 

He would see both of them again tomorrow and everything will go back to how it should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally part of the last chapter but when it reached 19 pages long before they even made it to Undynes I cut it lol  
> Well, at least Ziel sort of understands what his magic was doing last night. I actually died writing it Smut fine whatever teaching someone about their body, ugh XD  
> Also don't worry I'm sure Sans will be back. But at least Papyrus' knows its ok to ask Ziel out even if he didn't lol  
> [Tumblr](https://blamefulseas.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/blamefulsea)  
> [Ziel Picture](https://twitter.com/blamefulsea/status/1281768268420784129/photo/1)


	16. Mist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ziel plans to wait for Sans to come home or at least that was the plan...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your wonderful comments and kudos, they mean a lot to me. 💜 Also if you have any questions or whatnot feel free to ask me.  
> No beta but a shout out to Katsuke for helping me with this chapter

The wind whipped around him as he stood in the snow the next morning, the whitetails of his coat fluttering around him. The mist between Snowdin and Waterfall was unusually thick making it hard to see what was just in front of him. But still, he searched for a flash of blue or any sign of the one he was watching for.

It was too early in the morning that most weren’t awake yet the town behind him was still sleeping, as he should be. But Ziel couldn’t sleep, he had gotten so used to being held and the warmth of another was missing last night. As Papyrus had said Sans had not come home and was most likely at Alphys house in Hotlands.

Still, he felt impatient for his… for Sans to come home.

He stood in the cold so focused on the direction that Sans was in that he didn’t notice the passing of time nor the artificial light becoming brighter. Not even the sound of the town starting to come alive pulled him away from staring into the mist.

“Ziel? What are you doing out here, honey?”

Startled, he turned to stare at Papyrus who was looking worriedly down at him, “Papyrus…” Ziel glanced back into the mist tiredly rubbing his right socket, “I’m waiting for Sans.”

Papyrus smiled sadly, placing his hand on Ziel’s head, drawing it back at how cold he was to the touch. “Sweets, you're frozen to the bone. How long have you been out here? Didn’t you go to bed last night, I didn’t even hear you leave the house.”

He frowned, confused, when had he come out here? It hadn’t been that long, had it? “I don’t know, I couldn’t get comfortable and I…I miss Sans.”

Papyrus tucked his hands into his pockets, looking sadly at him, “Don’t worry about my bro honey. I checked last night with Alphys he’s safe with her and from what she told me she’s been training him all night to, uh, work out his emotions.”

Ziel looked back up at him, his sockets wide, “He’s been training all night? Won't he be tired?”

“Heh, I think we’re all tired and could use a day off… would be nice but you know Sans, he’ll be up and going after a quick rest, dragging us with him.” Papyrus chuckled smiling softly as he spoke affectionately about his brother.

He smiled back only for it to fall as he finally noticed how tired Papyrus looked, dark circles under his eyes. Worried Ziel moved closer to him taking a hold of his sleeve, “Papy…”

“Hmm, what is it?” Papyrus looked at him confused, taking one of his hands out of his hoodie to stroke Ziel’s head.

Stepping closer Ziel wrapped his arms around Papyrus waist hugging him as he rested his head on his sternum with a sigh. He pulled back enough to look up at him when Papyrus lowered the hand on his head to his back. “Are you alright Papyrus? You don’t look like you’ve been sleeping well for a long time.”

Papyrus' smile fell, which wasn’t what Ziel wanted, he looked away from him sliding his hand across his back. “Just a lot on my mind you know, find it hard to sleep when I know what’s… well don’t worry about it, honey. I’m just dealing with a problem that isn’t even here yet.”

Frowning Ziel didn’t know what he meant but…

“I don’t know how you expect me not to worry when you don’t look well.” He let out a sigh seeing how uneasy Papyrus looked. “But I understand if you don’t want to tell me…”

They both were quiet for a time as they held each other, Ziel laying his head against Papyrus’ chest. Almost waiting for him to tell him what was bothering him but he knew how much the other skeleton liked his secrets.

Predictively Papyrus changed the conversation away from himself, “So what are your plans today Sweets, going to go take a nap?” 

He shook his head both in answer and in disappointment, stepping back from him, he looked away as he laced his phalanges behind his back. “No, I don’t know what I want to do today…” he peeked back at Papyrus leaning back on his heels, “What are you doing today? Are you going to stay home with me?” he asked, hopeful that Papyrus would stay with him…he didn’t want to be alone.

Those hopes were dashed though as Papyrus looked away from him, stretching the back of his neck, “Uh, sorry honey. Have to work today.” Papyrus started but noticed his crushed look, “Hey, you know I would rather stay with you. You know, go to Muffet’s grab some lunch, have one of our naps… uh, but I have things to do.” Papyrus murmured glancing away from him, his brows furrowing as he got lost in thought.

There he went again saying things that he wouldn’t finish saying. Still, that didn’t mean it stopped Ziel from wondering what it was Papyrus was up too. He could see it was bothering him whatever it was. He didn’t like the look that appeared in his eyes.

Leaning closer Ziel grabbed the hem of Papyrus' hoodie again, he smiled softly at him wanting him to be happy, “That’s ok, maybe when you have time we can go on that date you just mentioned.” he chuckled at Papyrus’ glowing face. “But whatever it is you're doing, I hope you don't keep away for long."

"No, I won't, I just got more to lose now so I want to keep an eye on the problem," Papyrus told him seriously. 

What trouble was he talking about? What did Papyrus have to lose?

He closed his sockets as Papyrus rubbed the top of his head, "Don't worry about it sweets, I'll be here for dinner and if nothing turns up I'll take tomorrow off so we can hang out." Soul fluttering as the hand rubbing his head slid to cup his face. Ziel smiled as he nuzzled into his hand, reaching up to hold it there. "I did promise I'd take care of you."

He nodded as he stood up on his toes pressing a kiss to the bottom of Papyrus chin, "You did, so come home soon. Otherwise, it's not home at all."

"Jeez, you do make it 'hard' to leave sweets," Papyrus mumbled as he reluctantly pulled away from him. "I'll be back later so don't go creating a universe or something while I'm gone."

Chuckling, Ziel waved as he watched him shuffle away towards the Snowdin forest, "I'll do my best Papyrus!" He got a wave back from over Papyrus slumped shoulders before he shortcutted away. 

With Papyrus gone he was again left standing in the snow alone. 

He lowered his hand to his soul, grasping at his shirt as he turned toward the house. Walking over to the steps to sit down. Drawing his legs up to his chest he wrapped his arms around them.

It felt so cold to be alone again…

Ziel laid his chin on his knees, glancing back toward the mist. He let out a sigh, wanting to go to Sans, just to see if he was feeling better. As he stared into the fog coldness spread at the same time his head started to feel muddled, tired from hardly any sleep. He could barely keep his sockets open, seeing the world around him as though he was looking through a film. 

His head turned to look at the town, staring at the monsters wandering around with indifferent eye. Even those that he would talk to and have been kind to him, Ziel felt nothing but aloofness.

The fog in his head became thicker as his body stood fluidly. Coldness seeped from his soul to every bone in his body. The same body that moved without him wanting to move. The steps were different from his own, graceful, as he walked toward Waterfall. He felt like he had fallen into a dream and was only watching what was happening through another’s eyes.

His body stopped as it reached the clearing before the tunnels. It was the part of the path he disliked the most, it just didn’t feel right, like something happened there that was just, wrong…

But now as he stood there he felt almost nothing, looking around the area like it was just another place in Snowdin. Taking in the area with the same indifference as the town and yet deep inside this coldness, he could feel something.

Hurt…

Was he really here or was he back on the steps, having fallen asleep and now dreaming of this place. Was he sleepwalking?

He started walking again after a short pause, stepping into the tunnels of Waterfall. The dark walls closed around him before opening into a wide area. A few monsters stood around Papyrus station, already in their places to play their part. He frowned, though his face didn't move from its passive expression, what did it mean the monsters were playing their parts.

A blue glow caught his attention, kneeling he poked the only echo flower in the area. The monster next to it started explaining what it did. He chuckled as it echoed every other word the monster was saying, which upset the monster who was trying to tell him about it. His body stood up to watch them curiously as they huffed.

“Kids these days are so rude…” the monster grumbled before going back to explaining what the flower did.

Ziel stared at them, this dream was very odd. Why did he have to listen to them if he was just going to keep repeating what he just said. He felt nothing though as he stared at this monster just as he felt nothing for those in town. Was it cold of him… maybe or he had given so much of himself to the brothers that all others were like the echo flower. Interesting to see and poke at to see their reaction but just like the flower they were part of the environment, background characters.

He felt shocked by these thoughts, shaking his head he turned away from the monster who was looking at him worriedly. The fog in his mind slowly cleared, feeling control returning to his body. Rubbing his sternum he stared dazedly at Papyrus’ station realizing that those thoughts weren’t his… they were though… but he didn’t feel that way… but he did.

The coolness that has been spreading through his body receded into his soul, leaving it throbbing as it warmed again. How had he not noticed it, that presence, that other… he hadn't been sleepwalking, 'it' had taken control of his tired mind and body. 

Taking a shaky un-needed breath he walked away from the monster that was calling out to him. Ziel needed to find Sans, he needed to be with him, if he was with him then these others seem to calm and leave him alone.

Stumbling at first he made his way towards Hotlands, Papyrus having told him where Sans would be. He didn’t know what was going on or why the cold presence felt that way about the monsters. 

“It wasn’t me…” he found the monsters of this world wonderful and kind. They were caring and looked out for each other, and they were all so unique in their own way. How could he not care for them, not like that other it had seen them as nothing but something to fill a spot. 

Quickening his steps he made his way through Waterfall, it felt like it took longer to walk through than it had yesterday. He felt like he would never reach the fiery land of the underground as he passed by rivers and waterfalls. 

He let out a sigh of relief when he felt the heat as he entered the dark tunnel before Hotlands. The hot air made him feel relaxed as he traveled through the chard land. He leaned against the wood post just before the bridge, his bones thawing from that icy touch. Pushing himself forward he crossed the bridge he still didn’t trust.

Stopping in the clearing before Alphys home, he had walked here in a tense daze and hadn’t even thought of what to say to Sans. What if Sans wanted more time to think over what Papyrus and he had talked about yesterday? What if Sans didn’t want to see him right now?

Clenching his fists Ziel needed to see him, to make sure for himself he was alright and for the selfish reason that he didn’t want to feel that presence. Trying to calm himself, he just wanted to hold or be held by him. It was selfish of him but he didn’t like how that other’s thoughts had so easily taken over his own. The brothers were like his anchors, Sans was his anchor. They make him feel like himself, make him feel alive and real. He felt like he would disappear without them and with what just happened he was scared. Even if he didn’t feel threatened by the other it scared him, to lose control like that.

Slowly he made his way into the area that Alphys' house and training grounds were located. The sound of fighting echoed through the cavern, telling him that Sans and Alphys must be training. Ziel paused right outside the clearing… 

And there he was… Sans...

He and Alphys were in the middle of the clearing outside her house, training. Ziel admired Sans as he watched him fight, his blue scarf fluttering around him. Taking in his figure, his single eye trailed over him seeing that Sans’ clothes were dirty and his shirt had tears in it, something he knew Sans wouldn’t be happy about.

When Sans threw a bone attack at Alphys his sockets narrowed as it fizzled out before it even reached her. Looking over him again he could now see that Sans’ usual spry movements were slow and jerky, the strong grip on his Warhammer lose and weak. Sans was shaking, his eyelights dim as he fought. He looked exhausted, they both did… but Ziel was more focused on Sans as he watched him pant, struggling to lift the weight of his weapon.

Alphys either didn’t notice his tiredness or was too tired herself as she came at Sans again with her ax. Sockets widening Ziel stiffened as he saw Sans struggle to lift his weapon to counter or block her attack. His soul fluttered in panic as the ax got closer to Sans head, he wouldn’t make it in time, he knew how strong Alphys was if her attack hit… If sans couldn’t block he would… he would… terror ran through his bones and he yelled out his name, a broken cry of desperate warning.

“Sa _ns!”_

A burning heat raged through Ziel’s soul as he watched the ax speeding towards Sans' skull. The world slowed as he took a step towards them, he had to get there to stop it, the heat spread through him as he somehow appeared between them. Spreading his arms wide he blocked the attack with his back, shielding Sans from it.

A sickening crack split through the training ground as pain exploded across his upper back. The force of the hit had him take a step forward, shaking he forced himself to keep standing not wanting to fall on Sans. 

He opened his right eye seeing Sans stare at him in shock and horror. Ziel smiled relieved to see he was ok. 

“ _Sans_ …” he said his relieved voice barely above a whisper. “Thank the stars you’re ok.”

The sound of the ax in his back crashing to the ground startled him. He clenched his teeth as the hot presence in his soul started to rage again. But keeping his eye on Sans calmed the raging heat in his soul, letting him push the other back.

"Oh, Shit! ZIEL!" Alphys’ shout, snapped Sans out of his shock into moving.

Dropping his hammer Sans reached for him pulling Ziel into his arms as he lowered the both of them to their knees. "Oh, My Stars Ziel!"

He hissed as he moved his arms to wrap them around Sans’ neck. It hurts but he didn’t care, Sans was safe. "Sans…"

“I didn’t mean to! Fuck (language!) I’m so sorry!” Alphys yelled as she paced, "Shit, shit, shit, uh, I'll go get some stuff from the house to help him!" she suddenly ran for her house. 

"Sans." Ziel nuzzled into Sans scarf, it hurt sure but he didn’t know why they were panicking.

“Hang On Ziel!” Sans pulled back from him, tears in his sockets, "It's Ok, I’ll Take Care Of You. I Won't Let You Dust." 

Dust? What was Sans talking about, he was fine…

Ziel cupped Sans cheek in his hand wiping away the tears. "I’m ok Sans it’s just pain." 

This only made Sans cry more tears, "How Can You Be Ok! You Just Took An Axe To The Back, From Alphys' Attack!" Sans shouted worriedly, taking hold of Ziel's shoulders he gently pushed him to sit down on the ground. "I’m Going To Check Your Stats, Is That Alright?" 

“I don't think it’ll be much help but...” He nodded his consent. 

Sitting still for Sans as he felt him cast a check on him. Ziel shivered at the feeling having only had Papyrus ever check his stats like this. The movement caused him to wince from the pain in his back.

"Ziel… Your Stats…" Sans was staring at him, his sockets wide. "They Don't Look Right…"

He nodded again, Sans must be seeing what Papyrus and the tests at Undyne’s had shown, "It’s ok, my stats look odd but I'm fine I promise."

Sans shook his head as he stopped looking at his stats. "If You Are Sure They Are Supposed To Look Like That?" Ziel smiled softly at him trying to reassure him. Sans confusion morphed into a look of determination, "Then, Let's Take Off Your Coat So I Can Check Your Back."

He did his best to help Sans take his coat off. Sans was trying so hard to be gentle and careful as he worked Ziel's arms from the sleeves. Hissing at any jarring movements, he let out a sigh of relief as his coat was dropped behind him.

Sans scooched around him to reach his back, he turned to watch him, as he hesitated to pull his shirt up. Ziel reached up to the buttoned of his shirt unbuttoning them to make it easier for Sans to take it off.

"It's ok Sans," Ziel assured him seeing the other wince at his movement.

Sans took a deep breath nodded before taking a hold of his shirt lifting it tenderly over his head and off. When his head came free from his shirt Ziel looked over his shoulder again. Tears were streaming down Sans' face, which he quickly wiped away, clutching Ziel’s shirt to his chest. Sans hesitantly touched Ziel’s back running his hands over where he was hit. He frowned, staring in confusion at whatever he was seeing.

"Ziel," 

"Sans?" He whispered questioningly.

"Ziel I-" Sans began only to be cut off by Alphys charging out of the house.

"Out of the way!" She yelled as she slapped something into Ziel’s hand, "Here eat this quickly, Sans get out of the way so I can see his injuries."

"Wait Alphys There's No Wou-" Sans yelped as she pushed him aside. He moved, going over to his side with a huff.

Ziel looked down at what she had forced into his hand to find a... cookie? He heard Alphys curse behind him as she dropped something.

"Language! Ziel, Please Eat The Cookie, It Will Get Rid Of Any P-Pain You Might Be Feeling." Sans urged him, touching his femur he was still holding Ziel’s shirt.

He started to nibble the cookie as he stared at Sans, he was so happy he wasn’t injured. The pain that was left in his back faded away as he ate, but his focus was entirely on Sans. Not even paying attention to Alphys who finally got the bandages she had brought out to use on him.

“Alphys, I Keep Telling You There’s Nothing There,” Sans told her, finally seeming to get her attention.

“WHAT!!” Her shout near his head made him jump, when she touched his back he ducked away from her not wanting her touching him. “What the hell! That’s impossible! I hit you with one of my attacks you should at least have a scratch if not a wound!” 

Ziel stopped nibbling his cookie to shrug at her question. Could he put his shirt back on yet? He didn’t exactly like Alphys looking at his back. 

“Maybe, It Is Because You Didn’t Have Ill Intent In The Attack?” Sans suggested, taking a hold of his free hand. 

“No, I mean it didn’t have any negative intent, BUT it still would have left a scratch or dent or something! Not Fuc- freaken nothing! What were his stats? He must have lost at least some HP.” she questioned sounding frustrated at not knowing what was happening.

Ziel looked sadly at his hand, the cookie was now all gone. He stared at Sans to see him at a loss for words on how to explain his stats to Alphys. He crawled over to his side, sitting next to him he wrapped his arm around Sans arm. Looking to Alphys, he saw she was freaking out still at the lack of answer from Sans.

He let out a sigh nuzzling Sans' shoulder, “My stats are fine, no HP was taken after I was hit.” he lied. It was easier this way rather than trying to explain and truthfully he didn't know if he had even taken damage.

“What! How can this- That’s just- Ugh!” Alphys shouted looking frustrated and confused. “Where did you even come from? It was just Sans and me here!” 

He tightened his hold on Sans’ arm, he was here with him and he wasn't hurt. Ziel had no idea how he had gotten across the clearing to stand between them. “I don’t know… I was coming to see Sans. You were both fighting when I saw your ax going to hit Sans head.” he felt Sans tense under his touch, “One minute, I was over there and the next I was just standing between you. I couldn't let your attack hit Sans.” He wouldn't have let it hit Sans, but if it had…

“Ziel…” Sans whispered his name, tears were running down his face again as he looked at him. Ziel wiped his tears away before pressing a kiss to his wet cheek. 

“Still doesn't explain how you didn't take any damage. I’m the strongest monster in the Underground you had to have lost some HP.” Alphys huffed giving him a strange look as if she was trying to figure him out.

He shrugged, there was no point in overthinking all of this, what was important was that Sans is safe, right? Alphys lets out a frustrated groan, she pointed her finger at him most likely to ask him more questions he didn't know the answer to.

Ziel interrupted her before she could start, he had questions of his own he wanted answers to, “Why are you sparing so early in the morning anyway? And why does it look like you have been doing so all night?”

They both looked embarrassed glancing away from him, “Well…”

“Don't you think it’s risky to train while you're both obviously so tired?” He continued, feeling oddly like he was a parent scolding their kids.

Sans sighed looking disappointed in himself, “It’s My Fault, When I Came Here Last Night I Was Still So Frustrated And Upset With Papyrus And How I Treated You That Alphys Thought It Would Be A Good Idea To Work It Out Of My System…”

“It wasn't your fault Sans, as Captain of the Royal Guard I should have kept a better eye on you, instead of working both of us to exhaustion,” Alphys said crossing her arms now frustrated at herself.

Ziel pulled back from Sans, taking his shirt back from him so he could slip it back on. So Alphys suggested they train to get all of Sans frustration out, he didn't see why Sans was upset at himself for how he had acted towards him though. Nor did he blame him for wanting to have time for himself, still to have driven himself so hard that he could barely move…

Part of him couldn’t help but feel responsible and yet, the fact Sans was safe overwhelmed everything, and his fingers linked with his protectively. “Perhaps, it would be a good idea to call it a day, don't you think?”

Sans pouted, tightening his own hold on Ziels hand, “But I Can Still…”

Alphys shook her head stopping him from finishing his sentence, “No Sans, the runt is right. I can’t risk something like this happening again. I don't know how Ziel managed to get out unscathed but it doesn’t mean it couldn’t happen again.” she looked away, her hand clenching on the handle of her ax nervously. “I’m sorry sans, I should have been more careful.”

“It’s Ok Alphys, I Know You Didn’t Mean It. It Goes To Show I, The Magnificent Sans Still Have Along Ways To Go When It Comes To Training. I Assure You, The Next Time, I Will Be Ready For Anything!” Sans stated passionately, though with a bit less energy than usual.

Alphys gave him a strong nod in response and held out both of her hands to help them up. Ziel was almost thrown past her with the amount of force she used but steadied himself up before making it back to Sans’s side.

Placing her hands on her hips she grinned widely at the both of them, “Imma go clean up, you guys go on home and make sure to rest up,” she added with a serious look to the both of them.

They both nodded and watched as she walked away.

Before Ziel could say anything more to Sans, he yelped in surprise as he felt hands slip behind his knees and he was tilted backward, landing in Sans’ arms, carrying him bridal style. 

“S-Sans?” he stuttered, staring up at him.

Sans nuzzled into his cheek, keeping him close to his damaged armored chest. “Thank the stars you’re unharmed.”

Ziel giggled and nuzzled back into Sans’ embrace. “I’m fine though, you can let me down and then we can walk home.”

Smiling brightly Sans held him closer, “Never! Mweheheh, I The Magnificent Sans Shall Not Let You Step Away From My Arms!”

He laughed at Sans’s sudden outburst but still protested as he started to carry him home, “But I’m fine, I promise!”

Sans’s eyelights locked with his, his tone suddenly a lot more serious as he spoke. “Please… Just... Let Me Do This.”

Falling silent, he stared up at him before closing his sockets, snuggling closer to Sans, enjoying the closeness to his dear one. Ziel couldn't rest though, still shaken from what had almost happened to Sans. He knew it was the hot presence that got him across the clearing and for that he was thankful. But how did it do that… could these _others_ take control of his body at any time… it was frightening but at the same time it felt… Normal... 

He opened his sockets noticing that they had made it to the house as Sans opened the door. Going inside, Sans skipped taking off their shoes, carrying him up to their bedroom to gently set him down on it. Ziel watched curiously as Sans knelt in front of him.

“Sans?” What was he doing on the floor?

Sans took his hands into his, he was shaking, “Please, Please Don't Ever Put Yourself In Danger Again… I… I Don't Know What I Would Have Done If Something Happened To You Because I Was Careless. What Would I Even Tell Brother… I…”

Tears were running down Sans face again, Ziel pulled his hands away from him, cupping his face he leaned forward. Pressing a kiss to the top of Sans’ head, he closed his sockets as he nuzzled him, pressing kisses across his face until there were no more tears. 

“I couldn't let you get hurt, I would give my very soul to protect you, my dear one. If it happened, I would take the hit again and again if it meant you were safe. So don't be sad, we are both safe and sound… Though I’m sure you would like to be clean too, you're covered in dirt.” Ziel giggled at the blue glow on Sans’ cheeks kissing them. 

“Z-Ziel I-I...” Sans stuttered looking up at him shocked.

Smiling softly at him, Ziel stroked his left cheekbone with his thumb, “It’s ok, I’ll be right here while you take a bath.”

“That Wasn't What I Was… ok I’ll Be Right Back,” Sans mumbled as he stood back up, unwrapping his scarf from his neck, he draped it over the chair by his desk. Smiling shyly at Ziel, he left the room to get clean.

Letting out a sigh Ziel leaned back on his hands staring up at the white ceiling. He would have to think of something to cheer Sans up… maybe… no, now wasn't the time for that, maybe later though. Sitting forward he started unbuckling and unzipping his boots laying them at the end of the bed. He stood up to slip off his clothes, dirty from sitting on the ground and reached over his shoulder tracing over where he was hit.

He hadn't been lying to Sans, if he had to do it all over again, he would. He meant so much to Ziel… feelings he had never felt before coursed through him and at first, he thought it was the others again but no. These feelings, this warmth, and excitement, this softness and passion, they were his.

Ziel shook his head to try to clear it but still, his soul raced, grabbing his nightshirt, he slipped it over his head before crawling onto the bed to wait for him. He pulled Sans pillow into his arms as he stared at the door, nuzzling the pillow, the spicy clean scent comforting his senses.

The sound of the bathroom door opening and closing pulled him from the doze he was falling into. Yawning, he rubbed his sockets as he watched the door and a freshly washed sans walked into their bedroom. He looked a lot better now though, still tired, but at least clean.

Moving Sans pillow out of the way, he smiled sleepily as he held his arms open to welcome him into them and Sans crawled into bed. Ziel chuckled when Sans groaned into his neck, nuzzling his head as Sans wrapped his arms around him. Purring, Ziel trailed his hands up and down his back trying to relax the remaining tension from Sans' spine.

“Mmmm, Feels Good Beloved.” Sans murmured, pressing a kiss to his clavicle with a purr. 

Ziel closed his eyes, content to finally have Sans back in his arms again. As he was slowly giving in to sleep he remembered what had brought him to Sans. Opening his sockets he peeked down at Sans to see him smiling, did he really want to bother him with what had happened earlier?

A nudging between his legs made him part them, lifting one of his dark legs so Sans could slip himself closer to him. Laying his leg down over Sans with a sigh, it seemed he wasn't the only one who missed this closeness last night. Still, he really should tell someone about these others…

“Sans?” he whispered, not wanting to startle him as he was dozing.

Sans hummed acknowledgedly against his clavicle, the soft vibration tickling Ziel a little.

"Are you asleep?" He asked, not wanting to disturb him if he was.

Sans cracked open his eyes to stare up at him, smiling dreamily, "Being Close Like This Does Feel Like A Dream, But No, I'm Still Awake Dearest." 

Ziel stopped running his hands over his back, worry sets in about how Sans might react to what he was going to tell him. What if, no, Sans would accept him, he shouldn't question that. He had done so when he had told him about where he had come from, actually he had seemed interested in the fact there was something other than the Underground. 

Taking a deep breath to relax, "I feel.. I need to tell you something."

The apprehension in his voice seemed to wake the cuddly skeleton a bit. Sans lifted his face toward him, his beautiful blue eyelights slowly filling with concern. "What Is It Ziel? Are You In Pain?"

Ziel shook his head, "No, the pain is completely gone now."

Instinctively, Ziel’s finger trailed over the soft surface of Sans’s skull, fingers light, touches delicate, the contact soothing his nervous mind. How wonderful was it that this simple touch could affect him so much.

Sans’s socket lidded slightly but he remained focused. "What Is It Then?

Phalanges stilled as he tried to find the words for how he was going to tell him, "It's going to sound a little weird but… recently, well, not really recently but…"

Sans raised a brow bone, he was obviously still tired but Ziel felt the skeleton tensed a little, waiting for him to keep going.

Trailing his hand from behind Sans’ head to play with the collar of his shirt, he searched for the right words. "Does it ever happen to you, to feel like there is someone else with you.. inside your body?"

Pulling back from Ziel, Sans looked at him, confused "Inside?"

He nodded, "Well maybe not inside, but kind of like there is someone else with you. And that someone does things you normally wouldn't? Or…”

He could see Sans' concern grow a little more. "Do You Mean, There Is Something You Did That You Regret?

Surprised, Ziel's socket widened before shaking his head, "No! Not like that just…"

Sans now looked upset, "If I Pushed You To Do Something You Don't Want, I-"

"No of course not." Ziel closed his sockets. Why was this so hard to put in words. "Earlier… when I stepped in to protect you. I still don't know how I did it. But I felt this… other, inside me. This burning feeling that took over me."

The arms around him tightened, holding him close, "Maybe It Was Just The Adrenaline? Maybe It Was Just Your Soul That Tapped In A Hidden Magic You Have. Papyrus Does Have Shortcut Abilities, Maybe It Was Something Similar. They Say That Strong Emotions Often Allow Monsters To Do Things They Normally Can't. And I Know You Got Really Scared For Me” Sans looked away with a shy smile, a light blush covering his cheekbones.

Ziel shook his head slowly, "No… I felt it before, and there are more than one of those others within me. They feel… different. They have these thoughts about things that just aren't mine."

The indifference, the anger, he didn't understand why these others felt this way. But it upset him that they could come out and influence the world around him. And though it scared him that they might hurt the brothers, they never seemed to want to harm them. Though he feared what that calm cold presence would think of the brothers.

"What Do These Others Think? Are They Hurting You?!" Sans was back to being worried, looking him over as though he might be able to see evidence of him being hurt.

Ziel ducked his head under Sans chin, "They don't hurt me… well one does sometimes the warm presence makes my left eye leak that black stuff. The few times I felt and heard it, it was angry and vicious. It was the one to destroy the clearing behind the house… it scares me." He closed his sockets as a shiver went through him as he remembered the burning course through him. "And yet… this was the one that I think helped me protect you."

"Maybe Then This One Isn't As Bad As You Think If It Helped Us…" Sans said, sounding hopeful as he rubbed his back. His phalanges touched where Ziel had been hit. "And maybe it protected you too."

He hadn't thought of that, did that raging heat that was so full of dark emotions protect him. But why? The last time it had spoken it had made it sound like it would take over him if he messed up. But it didn't… "Maybe."

"I Know It! It's A Part Of You And… I Just Know That It Was Doing What It Could To Help You Because You're Amazing!" Sans encouraged making him smile his shivering stopped. "Though I Wish It Didn't Hurt You, That's Not Very Nice, You Share The Same Body And It Should Be Nicer To You."

He didn't think that was what happened but he would let Sans think that. 

"Then there's the cold one, it's… different. It feels peaceful and calm but also empty and void. It's never really done anything but it has taken over my body twice, at least I think it has." He pulled back when he felt Sans tense, seeing him looking thoughtful but also worried. "It's never hurt me… in fact, I think it even showed me the sky. Though I don't know how it did that. But they're the reason I went to find you."

"I-it Showed You The Sky?" 

Ziel stopped from continuing his story, he wasn't surprised that that part had caught Sans’ attention. Smiling softly he nodded, "I was in the flowers staring up at the clouds when it first came to me. That was the day after we accidentally kissed, it spoke using my mouth."

Sans seemed curious now, "What Did It Say Do You Remember?"

How could he not remember it had felt so…

"Yes, I remember it said, 'The sky should be blue with the sun shining down. They should have the sky…' I don't know who 'they' were but I always thought it meant you and Papyrus." He chuckled cheekbones blushing teal, "it was the one who told me to forgive you for avoiding me and that one never knows how long one has with those dearest to us."

Now that he thought of it the cold presence wasn't that bad, it just had odd thoughts about others. But it had spoken so gently to him when it did speak, in a way comforting him and in others, it wanted to give them the sky. Just as he did…

"This One Sounds Nicer, Like You, But You Said It Took Control Of You Today? What Did It Do?" Sans asked Ziel could see that he was taking this one better than the other presences.

Ziel looked down at his hands tucked close to Sans' chest, the same hands that had earlier moved without his control. "At first I thought I was sleepwalking or having a dream. My body moved without me wanting to move, even the way I walked was different. It was like the other was just looking around. At the town, the clearing before Waterfall and then finally it stopped at the Waterfall post." The phalange that had poked the echo flower, he now used to draw circles on Sans’ chest. "It was interested in the echo flower."

"It Likes Echo Flowers?" Sans asked curiously, taking hold of his hand and threading their fingers together.

He was glad Sans was taking this so well, "I don't know… it was looking at it. What bothered me though was how detached and indifferent made me feel, even towards monsters that I had talked to before I felt nothing.” They were quiet when he paused, those cold unfeeling thoughts made a shiver go down his back. "That's what made me realize what was happening, it gave me back control over myself. I was scared and I needed to see you, for you to hold me, comfort me. I was so scared though, what would have happened if it had looked at you."

What if it had looked at Sans with the same look it had given that other monster, it made him feel sick just thinking about it. The feeling he had for Sans, whatever it was called, was precious to him, he didn't want anything to affect them.

He didn't even realize he was shaking until Sans wrapped his arms around him again, holding him close. “It's Ok Ziel I’m Here, You Don't Have To Be Scared… I Don’t Think This One Is Bad Either.” 

Ziel looked at him surprised, didn't he hear what he had said? How could Sans not be scared of this... Of _him_?

Sans caressed his radius calmly, his fingers trailing down until he reached his hands. He considered them careful, caressing each of his phalanges, as he kept going, his expression thoughtful.

“Well I Mean It's Not Nice How It Took Control Of Your Body, But It Didn't Do Anything Mean And It Didn't Hurt You. Maybe It Was Just Curious And Maybe It Doesn't Know How To Feel For Others. And If That's The Case Who Better To Teach It Then I The Magnificent Sans! Mweheheh!” 

Ziel shook his head, "But the way it was thinking about the monsters, I don’t want this to replace the feelings I have for you."

"I Don't Think You Have To Worry About That." Sans placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. "You Said It Yourself, You Felt How These Weren't Your Own Emotions. Whatever Or Whoever This Is, It Is A Part Of You, And I Love All Of You."

“... L-love?”

That word… was this what it was? What he was feeling all along? Even though he had not known the word beforehand, it sounded so appropriate, so perfect, so… true! Like those four little letters made the world make sense again. 

Sans smiled wholeheartedly at him. "Yes, I Love You Ziel."

His soul fluttered at that word coming again from Sans. He felt frozen as he stared into his eyes. 

"Sans I-" why was it so hard to say, he had to tell him how he felt. He was so overwhelmed that he wasn't alone in his feelings.

"Mweh, you don't have to say it back ye-"

"I LOVE YOU!" Ziel cried, his face glowing brightly as he wrapped his arms around him, "I love you, Sans." 

Smiling widely, Sans cupped his face, "I Love You."

"I love you," Ziel repeated in a whisper as tears gathered in his eye. It felt so right to say it, how had he not done so earlier?

Sans drew him closer pressing their heads together, staring at him with hooded sockets, "I love you, my starlight."

Letting out a shaky breath he closed his sockets, "I love you, dear o-"

He was cut off as Sans kissed him, their mouth clicked before they deepened their kiss. Ziel felt as if his soul would burst from how happy he felt.

Pulling apart they looked at each other lovingly.

"Ziel."

"Sans."

Both of them smiled as they reached for each other again. Once the floodgates were open, they couldn't hold their emotions and they kept whispering endearments and their love to each other between kisses until they finally gave into sleep.

He had never been happier that he had taken that step into this world than he was now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw they said I love you to each other 💕  
> Also, wow Ziel, you're a beast! Taking an attack to the back but it was sweet how he wanted to protect Sans.  
> Then there are those other presences inside Ziels soul... those are going to be interesting  
> So much going on!  
> Join us next time as all three of our boys finally spend time together!  
> [Tumblr](https://blamefulseas.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/blamefulsea)  
> [Ziel Picture](https://twitter.com/blamefulsea/status/1281768268420784129/photo/1)


	17. Relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys decide to spend a day relaxing as the past few days have been a bit emotional

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your wonderful comments and kudos, they mean a lot to me. 💜 Also if you have any questions or whatnot feel free to ask me.  
> simi beta by Katsuke! the rest at some point is me and my lovely writing skills which I try to clean up for you guys XD

Waking up later Ziel yawned as he stretched out across the bed blinking blurrily up at the ceiling. 

“Mweheheh, Finally Awake Starlight.”

He rolled over onto his side to look down towards the  foot of the bed smiling lovingly at Sans who was sitting there holding a piece of his armor. Soul fluttering at seeing his  bright smile, Ziel sat up to crawl down the bed to snuggle into Sans’ side. 

“Morning Sans,” he pressed a kiss to Sans cheek before resting his head on his shoulder.

Sans chuckled, kissing Ziel’s head before going back to polishing his armor piece, “It's Actually Almost Dinner Time, I Was Going To Wake You To See If You Wanted To Help Me.”

He blinked owlishly, was it really the same day?  It felt so weird to wake up in the middle of the day, how did Papy do it all the time?  He nuzzled Sans' shoulder as he tried to wake a bit more. 

“Of course, I would love to help you with dinner,” he replied happily, stretching his legs out over the edge of the bed. He slid off the bed pulling down his nightshirt  that he felt slip up, until it covered the top of his dark femurs . Ziel shuffled over to the dresser to look for a pair of shorts to wear. 

He was about to open one of the drawers when arms wrapped around his waist pulling him back against Sans’ chest. Tilting his head to the side,  he sighed at the feel of Sans placing kisses across his neck.  Sans' kisses traveled down his neck, down to his partially exposed scapula and Ziel let out a small gasp when the kisses reached his back.

“ Are You Sure Your Back Is Ok ?” Sans murmured against the nape of his neck.

Ziel turned around, wrapping his arms around Sans to hold him close and kissed his cheek softly. “Yes,” he said with a reassuring smile. “Everything is fine.”

Sans let out a relaxed breath, holding him tightly, “Ok.”

Pecking a kiss to Sans' mouth, he pulled back, readjusting his nightshirt as it had slipped off his shoulder again. He smiled as Sans took his hand to  enthusiastically lead them from the room, only letting go when they reached the main floor. Ziel happily trotted after  him into the kitchen to help him prepare dinner.

Sans helped him tie his apron on just the way he liked it, his touch lingering on his hips and sides as he moved him around. Ziel giggled at the  new kiss he placed at the nape of his neck  then turned around to face him,  finally  noticing how much better Sans looked after their nap.  The dark circles under his sockets were gone, his eyelights bright, and even his steps looked livelier. Ziel felt his soul flutter with love as Sans smiled over at him, the newly acknowledged feelings he had were almost too much.

As they cooked, Sans would stop to kiss and touch him, not seeming to get enough of him. Not that Ziel was any better, still hungry to feel his dear one again, he returned the gestures of affection just as much. Now and again they would coo words of love as they passed ingredients to each other.

It wasn’t until dinner was almost ready that they heard the front door open and close, letting them know Papyrus was home. Excitement coursed through Ziel as he quickly left the kitchen to greet the taller skeleton.

He smiled warmly as he saw Papyrus lazily kick off his shoes by the door before shuffling further into the room. 

“Welcome home Papy!” he cheerfully greeted him, his apron's bow bouncing behind him as he moved closer so he could give Papyrus a hug.

“Heh, thanks honey good to be home.” Papyrus smiled lazily down at him, petting his head.

Purring happily, Ziel nuzzled into Papyrus’ chest, breathing in that wonderful sweet smoky scent before pulling back.  He turned towards the kitchen  and smiled as he spotted Sans  standing  in the doorway. Taking Papyrus' hand, he dragged him over to his brother, pressing a kiss to Sans cheek when he reached him.

He let go of Papyrus’ hand  and stepped out of the way so that the brothers were now standing in front of each other. When they didn’t say anything to the other,  only standing awkwardly, Ziel nudged Sans, prompting him to say something. Sans looked at him a little nervous before looking down at the floor.

Sighing, Ziel shook his head. Really, he didn’t see why they were acting this way. He turned to Papyrus, smiling, “Are you eating dinner with us Papy?”

Papyrus looked away from his pouting brother over to him, taking one of his hands out of his hoodie’s pockets to scratch the back of his neck. “Uh, yeah, if that’s still ok I mean…”

“Ugh!" Sans huffed placing his hands on his hips as he looked up at his Papyrus. "Of Course, It’s Ok That You Eat My Magnificent Cooking Brother, Don’t Be Such A Silly Bone!” Ziel smiled at Sans happy that he wanted Papyrus to stay and eat with them.  “It Will Not Be Said That The Magnificent Sans Would Ever Let His Bone-headed Brother Go Hungry!”

Papyrus gave his brother an unsure look, “You sure bro? Don’t want to step on any toes or anything.”

Sans sighed, shaking his head, “There Will Be No Toe Stepping, I Just Want You To Be Happy And Think Of Yourself For Once.”

The taller skeleton  relaxed a bit and smiled, “Ok.”

“I Mean It.”

“Ok.”

“And You Have To Pick Up Your Socks.”

“Ok.”

“Papyrus! I’m Serious It Has Been There For Weeks!”

“Heh, ok.”

Ziel giggled, happy to see them getting along again even if Sans groaned in frustration, turning back into the kitchen. He saw the smile that had bloomed on his dear ones face: Sans was glad Papyrus was home too. 

Papyrus threw him a wink before shuffling over to his chair at the table, slouching down into it, he laid his head down into his arms.

“So sweets, what did you do today? I see you didn’t open any portals to another universe so that’s good.” Papyrus asked as Ziel moved to sit down across from him.

He swung his legs happily,  giddy just being with him, “Not much, went on a walk and ended up in Hotlands.”

“Oh yeah, run into Sans then?” Papyrus probed lifting his head to rest it on his hand like he was too lazy to keep it up without some type of support.

Ziel wiggled in his seat, wringing his hands, already  apprehending how the taller skeleton would react. “Um, well yes, but…”

“He Stepped In Between Me And Alphy's Attack,” Sans stated, placing dinner on the table.

“Wait, what?” Papyrus sat up straighter looking more awake then he had a few minutes ago.

“It  Was My Fault Really, I Should Have Gotten Out Of The Way Of The Attack And We Should Have Called It Quits Long Before Ziel Showed Up.” 

“What happened?” Papyrus asked seriously, looking Ziel over to see if he was alright.

Sans looked down at his plate  and Ziel reached across the table to hold his hand, encouraging him. 

“When I found Sans, he and Alphys were still training and both of them were looking very tired. As I watched, Alphys  launched an attack that Sans was too exhausted to get away from.” He stopped as Papyrus turned his worried look from Ziel to Sans, he  continued when Papyrus didn’t see anything wrong with his brother. “It was heading right for Sans h-head, I… I couldn’t let it, I wouldn’t let Sans…”

“He Blocked Alphys’ Attack From Hitting Me,"  Sans spoke up when his throat became too tight to speak. "I Would Have Been Hit In The Head If He Hadn’t Protected Me Papyrus,” Sans murmured, squeezing Ziels hand in comfort.

Papyrus sat back in his chair looking between the two of them  and let out a sigh,  rubbing his skull. “Why didn’t you call me?”

They both looked at each other blushing, “Well We Should Have But Well…”

“We took a nap,” Ziel told him, “also you and Sans weren’t talking to each other at the time and it sort of slipped our minds to call you.”

“Ziel!” Sans pouted  guiltily at him. “We Should Have At Least Made An Attempt To Call Papyrus.”

“I’m not saying we shouldn’t have, I'm just telling him why we didn’t.” He didn't see why Sans was pouting at him, he was just stating the truth.

Papyrus shook his head at them, “That’s fair, but you're alright, right, Ziel?”

Ziel poked at his cooling dinner, not having taken a bit since they  started talking, “I’m fine, I keep telling Sans that and it's true, I feel like nothing has happened.”

“I Checked His Stats And His Back Both Are… Normal. And There Isn’t An Injury On Him,” Sans told his brother, giving one last squeeze to Ziels hand before taking his hand back.

Papyrus let out a relieved breath  but paused to give his brother a surprised look , “You checked his stats?”

“Well, Yes. But Only After Ziel Said I Could. Though Really Brother, Why Didn’t You Tell Me Ziels Stats Were All Confusing And Made No Sense?" Sans pouted at his brother as he finally started eating.

“Uh, because it's personal information?” Papyrus told him, snickering at the look that Sans threw at him, “But who knew that Ziel was a tank, not many can take a hit from Alphys and walk away from it. You sure you're ok, Honey?”

Ziel didn’t get why they kept asking him that question, he had already told them he was fine. “I’m ok Papy, no damage was taken. It did hurt at first  but Alphys gave me a cookie and it took care of that.”

“Just checking sweets, hearing you took a blow to the back isn’t easy.” Papyrus looked gently down at him, “But thanks for protecting my bro.”

Putting his fork down, Ziel stared into Papyrus' eyelights, giving him a serious look, “I love him and I would do it again if it meant he was safe.” 

He would do the same for Papyrus too if the taller skeleton found himself in the same situation. Neither of them would be hurt if he was able to stop it…

Papyrus looked surprised at his declaration of love for Sans but a smile slowly spread across his face, “You hear that Sans, Ziel just confessed his love for you.”

Sans’ face was glowing as he sat up straight, “Yes I Heard Brother  And For The Record , I Was The One Who Confessed To Him First."  He cleared his throat a bit. "... That Was  Actually Part Of The Reason We Didn’t Call You  Earlier .”

“Wow, really, that’s uh, great you two, congrats.” 

“Thank you!” Ziel chirped, happy to hear Papyrus congratulate them. “Now you just have to ask me out and I can say it to you  too !” Both brothers choked on their food as his words, “At least I think that’s how it works… it is, isn’t it Sans?”

“Whoa slow down honey.”

“Ziel, My Starlight That’s… Well, I Mean, It Can Happen That Way, But Not So Fast!”

He looked at the two of them, how slow was he supposed to go? He and Sans had been dating for a week so maybe that was how long he should wait for Papyrus. “If I must wait then I will.” 

Both of them relaxed, Papyrus casting a look over at Sans who was giving him a look. Not wanting the brothers to argue Ziel stood up from his chair getting their attention, “Are you going to stay home tomorrow Papy?”

“Uh yeah, I was going to. Why? Got something planned?” 

“Um, well…” he didn’t really have anything planned, he just wanted to be with both of them. “Snuggling?”

The idea sounded like a good one, it would feel so nice to lay in the middle of them, snuggling between them. He felt his face grow warm as he stared, dazedly lost in imaging it.

“Well, We Could Have A Day In, Maybe Watch Some Movies And Relax. The Last Few Days Have Been Eventful.” Sans contemplated, expanding upon his idea.

“Some of us more than others, right honey?" Papyrus winked at him. 

“I agree! It has been rather hard to keep up with everything. One minute Sans and I are enjoying sexual activities and the next, not knowing what was going on or what to do with you two being upset with each other. Not to mention my body's control taken over, scaring me, and then Sans almost getting hurt. It's been a roller coaster of two days.” Ziel sighed. It felt nice getting all of that out.

Feeling better, he smiled at them  and picked up their plates as they both watched him take them to the sink  with slacked jaws .

“I don’t even know where I should start on what that was,” Papyrus chuckled, shaking his head, “or if I even should!”

Sans scrambled out of his chair to escape any of Papyrus’ questions,  a sudden heavy blush covering his cheekbones. “Beloved! Don’t Tell People About What We Do In Private.”

He didn’t see why it was something to hide; they both enjoyed it besides, "Sans, it's Papyrus. Why do I have to hide it from him? He already knows anyway.”

Sans groaned and  busied himself by starting to help him with the cleanup,  keeping his eyelights to the side . “It’s Embarrassing…”

Ziel kissed him on the cheek, “It’s ok, I’m sure Papy wants to do the same.”

“Ziel! Please!” Sans pleaded with him, his face glowing a brighter blue.

“Uh, so either of you going to explain  the whole body controlling thing to me?” They both turned around to look at Papyrus who was watching them.

Maybe he had said too much... 

******

Papyrus had not been happy to learn about his body being taken over but there wasn't much any of them could do, since that would most likely require touching his soul, something he was strongly against, no matter how much he wanted to share that part of himself with them. The thought of either of them touching his soul and turning to dust was too frightening. 

He just wouldn't risk it, not with them…

They had dropped  the idea eventually, with no clear solution on how to stop it from happening, and it was late by the time they had all calmed down again. He had followed Sans up to bed, ready to fall back into the comfortable covers and snuggle with Sans.

The next morning he was up early along with Sans. Getting dressed in a large, fluffy baby blue sweater that was  so big for him that the sleeves covered his hands, he slipped on black shorts before leaving the room.

He stopped by the linen closet to grab one of the larger blankets then shuffled over to the stairs. There was no way he could carry it down, it was too heavy and  blocking his sight with how large and thick it was .

"Starlight, Do You Need Help With The Blanket?" Sans asked from downstairs, peeking out from the kitchen.

"I'm ok, don't worry." He called back, hefting the blanket over the stair railing and letting it slide down to the bottom.

Ziel followed after it and took it off the railing he dragged it over to the couch for later. Finally done with that, he let out a breath before heading over to the kitchen to check on Sans. He stared softly as his dear one moved around the kitchen, setting out snacks for later as well as making them a little breakfast. His eye took in the comfortable clothes Sans was wearing, he looked so soft and nice  and  he couldn't wait to snuggle with him. His soul fluttered when his starry blue eyes focused on him.

"Did you want me to take these out to the living room?" He asked Sans pointing to the bags he had set out.

"If You Would, That Would Help Me, Beloved. Breakfast Should Be Done Soon." Sans smiled brilliantly at him.

Happy to be of help, Ziel grabbed three of the five snack bags into his arms, carrying them out to the coffee table. As he was setting them down, the front door opened letting in a tired Papyrus.

He held up a bag when he spotted Ziel, "Got some drinks for us."

"Thank you, Papy!" Ziel said excitedly, taking the bag from him to set the drink out for them.

Papyrus grunted, plopping down onto the couch, "No problem honey, totally love being up early just so we can lounge around like lazy bones."

"And While I Don't Normally Condone Laziness, I Agree That A Day Of Relaxation Is Exactly What We All Need," Sans stated, walking into the room carrying a tray. "Ziel, Could You Retrieve The Last Two Bags?"

"On it,  Captain !"  Ziel saluted the skeleton before running back to the kitchen, almost missing the intense blush that flushed over his face.

Grabbing the last two bags in the kitchen he made his way back into the living room. He looked confused when he saw Papyrus grinning at a pouting Sans who had taken his seat on the other side of the couch. After placing the bags down with the others he circled the coffee table taking the spot between them happily, wiggling around to get comfortable.

He smiled at Papyrus as he pulled the blanket Ziel had brought down earlier over the three of them as Sans handed out the burritos he had made for breakfast. 

“Branching out again, huh bro,” Papyrus stated, taking a bite of his burrito. “Hmm, this is really good, nice job Sans.” 

Sans sat up proudly, “I Am Trying New Recipes To Improve Upon My Cooking But I Still Believe Tacos Are The Best.”

Ziel was thrilled for Sans in growing his knowledge of cooking, which he of course enjoyed reaping the benefits of. Happily holding his burrito in both of his small dark hands, savoring its warmth as he ate.

“So We Have A Few Options To Start With, We Can Watch Some Movies Or I Found Us A Deck Of Cards So We Can Play A Few Games, Um, Lets See…” Sans started to list off a few things for them to do.

“No snuggling?” Ziel asked, looking sadly at him. He turned to look at Papyrus thoughtfully, “Maybe we can use Alphys guide to give us some ide-” 

“Of Course We Will Have Some Snuggling!!” Sans cut him off his cheeks glowing blue, “I Was Just Thinking Of Other Things We Can Do.”

Papyrus looked suspiciously at them both before shaking his head, “I think you're missing the idea of relaxing bro, we don't have to do anything, take it from someone who knows how to do this for a living.”

Sans narrowed his sockets at Papyrus, “That Isn't Something To Be Proud Of Papyrus.”

“Well, obviously it's a talent not everyone has.” 

Sans rolled his eyelights to the ceiling looking almost pained by the extent of his brother's laziness. Ziel giggled, finishing off his breakfast, sad to have nothing to warm his hands, he raised his hand to get their attention.

“Why don't we play a card game then, that should be relaxing, right?” He didn't know any card games but he looked hopefully at them that they would like his idea.

Papyrus chuckled at his excitement rubbing the top Ziels head, “Yeah honey that sounds fun.”

“That Is A Wonderful Place To Start Beloved,” Sans said, reaching for the little box on the coffee table, “What Should We Play Then?”

“Poker?” 

“No Papyrus! No Poker!” Sans scolded him as he pulled out the cards to start shuffling them.

“Strip poker then.” Papyrus teased Sans only to look shocked he had actually said it, glancing at Ziel with wide eyelights.

He looked curiously at Papyrus smiling innocently, “But Papy, Sans already said no poker, even if it does involve stripping.”

“Go Fish! It's Safe And No Stripping Of Any Kind Takes Place!” Sans cried, throwing a card at Papyrus’ face.

Ziel giggled as Papyrus let the card hit him, letting it stay there as Sans started passing out the cards. He picked up the cards that Sans gently placed in his lap smiling at the colorful images on the cards.

“Papy look this one has souls on it!” He happily showed the card to him.

“Oh they do look like souls don't they… but honey, in go fish you're not supposed to show your cards to the other players,” Papyrus told him gently patting his head affectionately.

“Oops, sorry.” 

Sans chuckled taking the card back from him to add it to the remaining cards, “It’s Ok Starlight This Is The First Time We’ve Played Cards With You, Here Take This One To Replace The One You Lost.”

He took the new card he was offered by Sans. Now with his new card, he held the ones he had close to his chest making sure that the brothers couldn't see them.

“Ok! Now That We're Ready Here Are The Rules! This Game Is Very Simple But It Tests Your Skill Of Memory, How You Play Is To Ask The Other Players If They Have A Card That Matches One In Your Hand To Make A Pair. If They Don't Have It You Have To Draw A Card From The Pile. And You Must Tell The Person To ‘Go Fish’. The Winner Is The First Person To Match All Their Cards In Their Hand.” 

Ziel nodded eagerly at Sans, he had never played a game before, but he was excited to start playing. 

“Oh we’re not playing the whole pile and whoever has the most cards wins?” Papyrus asked, looking lazily at his cards.

Sans shook his head pouting, “No, Where's The Challenge In That! It's More Fun When Its Like A Race To The Finish Line.”

Papyrus grumbled, “So much for relaxing.” 

“I’ll Go First So You Can See How Its Done, Ziel,” Sans said pulling his attention back to him as he was chuckling at the taller skeleton, with a flourish he held his cards out in front of him as he pointed at his brother, “Papyrus, Do You Have Any Threes!”

“Nope go fish, bro,” Papyrus replied, not even looking at his card.

“You Didn’t Even Look…”

“Don’t need to.”

“This Is To Show Ziel How To Play.”

Papyrus shrugged peeking at his cards, “Nope, no threes here, go fish”

Sans nodded satisfied, smiling as he took a card from the pile, “And That’s All That’s To It, Now It Is Papyrus' Turn To Ask One Of Us For A Card That He Has.”

Papyrus winked at Ziel, “Or I’ll ask for a card I don’t have.” 

“Papyrus Don’t Cheat!” Sans huffed, narrowing his sockets at his brother.

“Not cheating, it's a strategy.” 

Ziel looked at Papyrus sockets wide, “Papy, you would cheat on me?”

Papyrus nearly dropped his cards in shock, “What! No, I would never cheat on you, wait, what?”

“Mweheh, Don’t Worry Beloved I Won’t Let Brother Cheat On You.”

“Stop saying that I’m not… ugh, honey I won’t cheat at playing I’ll ask only for cards I have ok.” Papyrus tried to comfort him as tears welled up in Ziels sockets.

The pout that was on his face was instantly gone, replaced with a sunny smile, not even a tear in his eye, “Thank you Papy!”

Papyrus sighed slumping further down the couch, “I feel like I just got played but your welcome sweets.”

Giggling happily Ziel gave a thumbs up to Sans who was chuckling at his brother’s predicament. Only to yell as Papyrus took one of his cards on his turn. They opened a few of the snacks as they played, though really it was a battle between the two brothers. Ziel had never seen Papyrus so competitive. 

Munching on chips as the brothers went at it like it was a real war, was fun. Even if he did lose every round, he still got to laugh as Sans let out a triumphant shout at winning for the third time as Papyrus groaned.

After a few more rounds of ‘Go Fish,’ they decided to move on to watching a few movies the brothers had.

“Now I Know We Have Seen These All Before, But I The Magnificent Sans Was Able To Procure A New Video For Us To Watch!” Sans boasted as he stood by the TV ready to put in a movie, Ziel clapped his hands for him. “But We Will Watch the Old One’s First As A Lead Up To The New One.”

“You're so cool bro, where’d you find it? The Dump?” Papyrus asked curiously.

“Mweheh, Nope! It Is A Secret! I’ll Tell You Once We Get To it.” Sans chuckled slipping in one of the older videos before making his way back to his spot.

Ziel held the blanket up for him to get back under, snuggling up to Sans' side as he wrapped his arm around him. He pressed a kiss to his jaw, purring as his dear one kissed his head as the movie started.

He peeked over at Papyrus to see him watching them longingly. Ziel reached out for him to join their cuddle pile but the taller skeleton just shook his head turning to watch the movie. Sans let out a sigh but didn't say anything having watched their interaction.

A little put out from the reject he nuzzled into Sans' shoulder for comfort before turning to watch the show.

It was an old space adventure series and one they had all watched before. It was also a human show and when he watched it the first time he had thought the humans were just monsters. But Papyrus had corrected him when he had asked what kind of monsters they were.

His only thought about them was that they were weird looking... But the show was one of Sans’ favorites, it's just too bad that they couldn't find more of the series in the Dump. If only to find out what happened to the captain and his crew.

Though having seen it multiple times meant he could focus on what he wanted, which was to be with the brothers. He purred softly as he again nuzzled Sans’ shoulder loving the squeeze of Sans’ hand on his ilium. Ziel pulled his legs up onto the couch, stretching them across the cushion he stopped though when his toes touched the material of Papyrus’ cargo short.

An idea came to his mind as he wiggled his small obsidian toes against the rough material. Since Papyrus wouldn't join them in their snuggle party, maybe he could touch him like this. Emboldened with this idea, Ziel slipped his foot closer, feeling the hard line of Papyrus femur with his toes causing the taller skeleton to jerk.

Ziel smiled softly as he slipped his foot down the larger femur until he touched the bone of Papyrus leg. He heard him let out a shuddering breath as he slid his dark foot up Papyrus shorts, dragging the tip of his foot up the warm femur.

“Brother Are You Alright? You Look A Little Flushed.” Sans asked Papyrus, turning his head Ziel saw that his cheekbones were indeed glowing.

“Uh, no, I’m good bro, just a bit warm that’s all.”

Sans hummed as he looked at his brother, Ziel smiled sweetly at Papyrus as he slid his foot back down his femur causing a shiver to go down the taller skeleton. 

“Maybe You Should Take Off The Blankets If You're So Warm…” Sans said reaching to pull the blanket off of him.

Papyrus grabbed it, stopping Sans from taking the blanket off, “Heh, don't do that… you’ll take the blanket off of honey.”

“Oh, You’re Right…” Sans grinned at his flustered older brother.

Ziel took Sans hand that was holding the blanket into his, placing it back on his hipbone, sitting up he pressed a kiss to the underside of his chin. Purring as Sans rubbed his thumb over the curve of his ilium. Sans sent his brother a knowing look before turning back to the movie they were watching.

They fell back into silence as they focused back on the show, he had stilled his foot on Papyrus as he got drawn into the story again. Though he couldn’t control the way his toes curled and foot would twitch when something happened on screen.

He startled as he felt a hand touch his foot, turning his head Ziel smiled at Papyrus. But the taller skeleton's sockets were closed as he moved his hand under the blanket. A shiver went through him as the long phalanges started to massage the small bones on his foot. Papyrus thumb pressing into his tarsus before sliding it up to the metatarsal bones of his foot. 

Humming softly as he enjoyed the touch, he squeezed Sans’ hand as he snuggled into his chest, getting a kiss on his head that made him sigh. Papyrus fingers slip up to touch the delicate bones of his toes, it tickled with how gentle he was touching them.

While not exactly what he had imagined this was still wonderful in its own way. 

When the show ended Papyrus let go of his foot to stand up, turning away from them he stretched his arms above his head, “Think I’ll go get us some lunch from Muffet’s.” 

Ziel wiggled over to the middle cushion as Sans stood up as well so that he could change the video to the next one. He pouted as he watched both of them, sad to lose their warmth.

“Good Idea Brother, Please Get Actual Food Though Papyrus And Not Sugar,” Sans suggested as he bent down to take out the space movie.

Papyrus shrugged grinning over at Sans from over his shoulder, “Don’t worry bro I was just going to get us some sandwiches.”

Sans nodded approvingly as he stood back up, “Thank You Papyrus!”

“Do you want me to come help you Papy?” he offered, wanting to spend time with him, he started to stand up only for Papyrus to shake his head.

“Nah, I should be fine sweets, just stay here and keep bro company,” Papyrus said rubbing the top of his skull as he headed for the door.

Blinking owlishly after him, Ziel flopped back onto the couch as he watched him leave. He drew his legs up onto the cushion, wrapping his arms around them. He smiled up at Sans as he came to sit back down with him to wait for Papyrus to come back.

Ziel smiled softly at Sans. "I‘m enjoying today’s relaxation. "

San nodded happily, "Yeah, I’m Surprised, But This Was A Good Idea."

His smile turned mischievous, "Do you think Papy’s rubbing off on us?"

“No Way! I Would Never Allow Myself To Be As Lazy As My Brother. This Is Just One Day, And One Day Only!” Sans huffed indignantly, sitting up straight from where he had been slumping into the couch.

Giggling Ziel nuzzled into Sans’ shoulder getting him to relax. ”I kind of like it.”

Sans blushed, sputtering a bit as he looked away  pleased , “Well, It Is Very Nice To Be Able To Spend Time With You Like This. And I Can't Recall The Last Time Papyrus And I Actually Spent A Whole Day Together.”

He nods proudly. It's nice to have the brother spend time together, especially after the previous tension there had been between them.

“Which Brings Me To Ask, Beloved.” Sans teased, bumping his shoulder into his, "Are You Having Fun Teasing Papyrus?"

Ziel titled his head to the side curiously as he looked over at his dear one, “Teasing? You mean my touching Papyrus with my foot?” 

“Mwheheh, I Think That’s Why He Had To Step Out. Your Going To Break Him If You Keep Pushing.” 

Break him? He had only wanted to be close to Papyrus and show how much he cared for him. And he only knew how to do that with touch…

“Am I hurting him?” he asked, worried that he was really breaking Papyrus.

Sans looked at him surprised before smiling softly at him. He pulled him onto his lap, so he was straddling him, holding Ziel close to him in a hug, “No, Beloved No, You’re Not Hurting Papyrus,” He kissed him on the mouth to get rid of his pout.

“What do you mean then?”

Sans ran his hands down his back, soothing him, “Brother Likes You And You Know How He Feels About Your Legs.”

He had only wanted to be close to Papyrus, “I just wanted him to be part of our snuggling somehow. Seemed like a good way to do it.”

“And I’m Sure He Liked It,” Sans smirked at him playfully. 

Ziel was curious now, wanting to know what he had done.“Then how was this teasing?” 

“Because He... Um…” Sans hesitated, looking like he was choosing his words carefully. Sans pulled him closer, teeth grazing his neck. “Because Getting A Little Bit Of You Only Makes Him Want More.” Sans trailed his hands down his back. “I Know This Because I Also Can’t Get Enough Of You~” he cooed, nipping at his clavicle. 

Ziel shivered as Sans’ hands ran down his back as he slid them down to his bare legs. “I didn’t do it on purpose, I can’t help if my legs look like this.”

“There Nothing Wrong With Your Legs,” Sans murmured, placing a kiss to his neck as his hands slipped up his femurs. “I Think You're Obsidian Bones Are Beautiful And So Does Papyrus.” 

“Sans.” 

“They’re Just Very Sexy,” Sans added, caressing his legs delicately.

He whimpered as Sans nipped at the vertebra of his neck, grasping onto his shoulders as he turned his head to give him more room. 

Sans paused his ministration, a teasing grin tugging at his teeth.

“So, What Was He Doing Under The Blanket?” 

“Nothing really...”

“Tell Me Beloved.” Sans tentatively pressed his teeth to his neck again, coaxing him to keep going. 

“H-He was m-massaging my foot… Sans!” he cried out Sans’ name at the feel of his mouth on his neck, rewarding his answer.

Sans pulled back from sucking on his clavicle, “Mweheheh, You Just Look So Tasty. But Your Bones Are Adorable I Know How Sensitive They Are, Did You Like Papyrus Touching You?”

His face glowed brightly as he looked away from Sans searching stare, “Well, it felt nice but I'm sensitive everywhere!” he gasped as Sans placed kisses along his jaw. “Sans’... we... Papy will be back soon...ah!” His soul fluttered as Sans’ pulled him in for a kiss.

“Kind Of Hard To Resist,” Sans murmured against his mouth. “Especially When You Call Me Something I Really Like.”

He was about to ask what he meant when Sans’s hands traveled up his femur, caressing him softly, pulling him back into another kiss.

Ziel opened his teeth, slipping his tongue out to meet Sans. The slick sound of their tongues was accompanied by his moans as Sans let go of his legs to cup his hips pulling him close. He wrapped his dark arms around his neck letting out a mewl as their pelvic met.

He loved this, this closeness, this feeling, he loved…

He pulled back from the kiss to cup Sans face to stare into Sans’ eyes, "I love you."

Sans eyelights brighten as they changed into souls staring lovingly into his one eye, "I Love You Too Starlight."

They came together again pressing sweet kisses to each other's mouths. It wasn't anything heavy like before, just the soft touch of teeth and gentle sighs.

"Uh, should I come back later?" Papyrus' voice had them pull apart to stare at him.

Sans let go of Ziel getting him to slip off his lap and onto the cushion next to him. He was sad they had to stop but he didn’t want Papyrus to leave either.

"No," he said, seeing him starting to turn for the door. He patted the seat next to him inviting Papyrus to join them. "Come sit down, stay with us."

Papyrus was hesitant about joining them until he sent him a sweet smile trying to encourage him, patting the seat again as Sans nodded for his brother to join them. 

Shrugging, Papyrus came around the couch to sit, “Heh, if you're sure sweets…”

“We want you here.”

Papyrus placed the bag he was carrying onto the coffee table, “Don't know about you honey but Sans looks like he wanted to keep going.”

Sans cleared his throat in embarrassment as Ziel chuckled, his cheeks glowing as he looked at his brother, "How Was Muffet's? You Were Gone Longer Than I Thought It Would Take."

“Changing the topic, huh bro,” Papyrus grinned over at Sans as he handed out their lunch, “but yeah, a few of Muffet’s spiders got sick with a cold again. So it's just her right now, guess she's looking for some short term help until they get better.”

Taking a bite of his sandwich Ziel smiled at the taste, humming as he enjoyed his lunch. Come to think of it he couldn't remember a time where he had seen any of Muffet’s spiders outside of her cafe. 

“Are they going to be ok?” he asked, worried for the little spiders.

Ziel closed his sockets as Papyrus patted his head, smiling affectionately down at him, “Yeah sweets, they’ll be fine soon.”

“Spiders Just Don’t Do Well In The Cold,” Sans told him, going to take a bit of his own sandwich but pauses, "Well, Not All Of Them Can Stand The Cold Anyways."

He looked curiously at Sans licking mustard from the corner of his mouth, "Then why does Muffet’s live here in Snowdin if her spiders can't stand the cold."

"Not many places to live in the Underground, honey. But she's been here in Snowdin longer than we have."

That's right Sans said something about that once. They lived in New Home before Papyrus moved them here, didn't they? Maybe he could go to Muffet’s tomorrow and see if she still needed help. She had always been kind to him and he would like to repay her somehow.

"So, what's next on the agenda bro? More movies or are you done with the lazing around and want to escape with sweets upstairs." Papyrus asked teasingly, grabbing one of the chip bags off the coffee table.

Sans twitched at the word lazy but his blush reappeared on his cheekbones at his brother’s teasing.  "A Change Of Plans, Why Don't We Watch The New Movie Now! Seeing As Its Best We Watch It Now Instead Of After Napstaton To At Least Give It A Chance."

Sans rummage through his inventory as he tried to find said movie, he smiled widely when he found it brandishing it proudly. "Ta Daaaah! Feast Your Eyes On The Rarity The Magnificent Sans Was Able To Provide!"

Papyrus slows his chewing to a stop. "W...where did you get that?"

Sans brought the case back against his chest like he was protecting it. "This, My Dear Brother, Is A Rare Copy Of The Feature Film 'Summer Shore' Part Of The Private Collection Of The Renown Movie Connaisseur, Undyne."

Papyrus gulped at Undyne's name, a shiver going down his back. Ziel though looked at the case Sans was holding, ecstatic to watch something new.

"Have you already watched it, bro?"

Sans shook his head, "Nope! I thought It Would Be Interesting To Discover This Hidden Gem Together."

Papyrus rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Visibility hesitating between being the responsible one or watching how this would unfold. He seemed to decide as he nodded, "Ok, if you're sure about this. I mean, you do know undyne has a secret stash for a reason, right?"

Ziel looked curiously at Papyrus, what did he mean by that? Sans face glowed blue, finally showing them the cover of the anime.

"S-See It's Not One Of Th-Those Anime! Besides I've Always Wanted To See The Ocean And I’m Sure Beloved Would Like To See It Too, It Looked Like It Would Be Fun To Watch."

Whatever Papyrus was expecting wasn't what was on the cover. On it showed a beautiful ocean with white sand, the characters on the cover smiling happily.

Papyrus let out a relieved sigh lowering his hand he had almost used to cover Ziel's sockets. He could never be too careful with Undyne's stash…

"See It's Perfectly Fine, Besides It Was On Her Desk Not In The Usual Secret Place… But That Doesn't Matter! The Point Is We Can Watch It Without Worrying!" Sans jumped up from his seat to put the movie in before Papyrus could change his mind.

He had no idea what stash or secret place that Undyne had or what was in it. But from the way the brothers were acting and how Papyrus had almost tried to block his view of the cover it wasn't hard to guess. They only got this way when it involved anything to do with sex and him learning anything about it.

Papyrus, he could understand, he wasn't intimate with him and still saw him as unknowledgeable about it. Since he didn't tell either of the brothers about what Undyne had shown him with that book. He also didn't miss the move of Papyrus' hand as he moved to block him from seeing the cover. Sans though, was the one he was having sexual interactions with so he didn't see why he was still trying to ‘protect’ him. But maybe it was to do with being embarrassed and having to explain everything to Ziel. 

In any case, it only made him want to watch it more as the anime started…

The beginning music was cute and poppy very similar to some of Napstaton’s music. Which he smiled as he felt Sans bounce next to him as the anime started to introduce the characters.

A sigh from Papyrus had him glance over to see the taller skeleton smile lazily looking relieved as he slumped into the couch. 

Rolling his eye at his silliness, Ziel paid full attention to the anime as the girls on screen started talking about going to the beach for summer break. He snuggled into Sans’ side as the anime played out. 

It seemed it was just another slice of life animes that they had borrowed from Undyne before. Which was fine, they were interesting in their own way and it was fun to watch how the characters got into different trouble.

Well, at least that's what he thought until the girls in the anime got to the beach…

He felt both brothers stiffen as the atmosphere in the anime changed. Gone was the slice of life feel and now… well, Ziel had no words for what he was feeling.

“What is that octopus doing with that girl?” He asked, tilting his head to the side curiously. He felt his cheekbones warm as the tentacles of the octopus started doing something  making her make really high pitched mewls and squeals as it tore her bathing suit.

Neither of the brothers answered him as they couldn't take their eyelights off the TV, shocked at what they were seeing. Ziel frowned at them as he looked back at the screen, oh… that's what she was doing with the octopus… wait he knew what that was!

"Oh! It's rubbing her vagina!"

Both brothers jumped at his happy shout, Sans shooting up to quickly turn off the TV as the anime girls moans started to get louder. He slid down onto the floor before looking over his shoulder at them horrified.

Ziel pouted he wanted to see what happened… but he did learn something interesting. 

“Ziel I Am So Sorry You Had To See That!”

“Geez Sans, didn't know you were into that kind of stuff.” Papyrus joked at his younger brother but Ziel could see he wasn't doing any better than Sans. 

“Oh Hush Papyrus! I Am Not Into Tent…” Sans stopped what he was going to say, standing up he ejected the anime from the player. He stared down at it like it had betrayed him, “I Just Wanted To See and Show Starlight The Ocean. I Didn’t Know Something Like… THAT!... Was Going To Be Apart Of The Anime.”

Ziel stopped pouting to smile at Sans, that was really sweet of him. The closest thing they had to a beach was well… Waterfall. But from what he had seen it had looked a lot different from what they had.

“Thank you dear one, the thought was sweet.” 

Sans smiled weakly at him his cheeks glowing, “Mweheh, Just Thought It Was Something We Would All Enjoy… In An Innocent Way Not…” He sighed, his shoulder slumped, “I Ruined Today By Showing This…”

He shook his head, standing up he went over to Sans taking him into his arms, “No you didn't, it was actually interesting and sort of funny really.” He giggled as he remembered their faces as they looked at what was on screen, “We can still watch the reruns you videotaped of Napstaton’s shows.”

His soul soared as Sans smiled excitedly, he knew that would lift his spirits. Ziel placed a kiss on his cheek as he let him go, walking back to sit back on the couch as Sans set up the new video. 

“At least this will teach us why we don't take things from Undyne because even if it looks innocent it usually isn’t,” Papyrus said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Ziel chuckled, that was actually very true. He remembered that one book she had accidentally brought with her when she was trying to teach him. It seemed to be a common thing for her to do.

Sans sat back next to him under the blankets as the recording started, snuggling into his side again. He held his hand in comfort as Sans were still tense as the music started, Napstaton was always...interesting… to watch and it usually relaxed Sans.

“Wait…" Sans furrowed his brow as he paused turning to look at him. "How Do You Know What Female Parts Are?” Sans asked Ziel's earlier words finally sinking in.

He looked over at Papyrus to see he too was looking at him frowning. Ziel sighed, he really needed to learn to watch what he said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Sans dont take things from mistrustful sources lol  
> Sans and Ziel have a hard time keeping their hands off each other not that I blame them   
> [Tumblr](https://blamefulseas.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/blamefulsea)  
> [Ziel Picture](https://twitter.com/blamefulsea/status/1281768268420784129/photo/1)


	18. Puffy Shorts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muffet has a new treat to sell and Ziel wants to help her since her spiders are sick but wait, what's this about a uniform?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your wonderful comments and kudos, they mean a lot to me. 💜 Also if you have any questions or whatnot feel free to ask me.  
> simi beta by Katsuke! the rest at some point is me and my lovely writing skills which I try to clean up for you guys XD

The next day had started out like every other morning, snuggling with Sans in bed before their alarm went off, to helping him make breakfast after dragging Papyrus out of bed so they could go to work. 

But he was stopped by Sans from following him to Alphys’...

“I Would Love For You To Come With Me Beloved,” Sans told him sadly, holding his hands in his as they stood outside the house, “But Alphys Has Ordered Me Not To Let You Come To Training Until Tomorrow.” 

“But I’m fine Sans, why won’t she let me train with you.” Ziel pouted, Sans was the one who had trained to exhaustion, not him.

He yelped as Papyrus' large hand landed on his head rubbing it, “Heh, don’t worry honey, she’s probably just worried about you and must feel bad for that hit… her ego also must have taken a hit too.”

“Her ego?” What did that have to do with him staying home?

“Just Relax Today Starlight, We’ll Be Back Sooner Than You Think.” Sans pressed a kiss to his pouting mouth before running off in the direction of Hotland.

Ziel sighed as he turned to look up at Papyrus with pleading eyelight not to be left alone. The taller skeleton glanced away from him looking guilty, rubbing the vertebra of his neck.

“I’d take you with me, sweets, I would but it’s not safe near the Ruins. Maybe we can hang out tomorrow at my station, alright?”

He slumped in defeat, he didn’t want to bother Papyrus, even if he was probably just going to go to his post and sleep. 

“Fine, I’ll come to see you after I train with Undyne tomorrow. Just take care of yourself out there ok Papy,” he said standing on his tiptoes so that he could kiss his cheek.

Papyrus smiled lazily down at him, his cheekbones a light orange color, “Heh, you know me, honey, I’ll be fine.”

He shook his head amused, “Yes, I know you will be asleep as soon as you get to your station. Still, I’ll see you later when you come home.”

“Sure thing sweets.” Papyrus actually surprised him as he leaned down to press a kiss to his forehead.

Raising his hand to his head to touch where Papyrus had kissed, shocked. Before he could say anything though Papyrus had already shortcutted away. Probably embarrassed that he had kissed him. That didn’t mean he had to run away...

He let out another sigh as he found himself alone, he wished he could have gone to training even just to sit and watch Sans fight. It was always a pleasure to watch him move. He shook his head before looking over at the town, as it started to slowly come alive. 

The door to Muffet’s opened as Muffet herself struggled with a wooden sign she was trying to set up. Curious Ziel wandered over to see if she needed help, Papyrus had said that a few of her spiders had gotten sick, so maybe that was why she was doing this by herself.

As he neared her he could hear her grumbling about the sign that seemed to be giving her trouble.

“Do you need help Muffet?”

He jumped back as he seemed to have startled her as she whipped around to face him. She looked haggard, pigtails were coming out of their ribbons and even her bowtie was crooked from fighting with the sign.

“Oh it’s just you dearie, yes I could use some help if you wouldn’t mind.” she smiled at him, stepping to the side so that he could help.

Ziel stepped forward to hold one side of the frozen sign as she pulled it out so that it would stand on its own. She let out a sigh as they moved back to look at it, it was letting everyone know that Muffet had a new flavor at her cafe.

“Pumpkin?”

“Ahuhuhu~ oh dearie you must come in and try it, I went through a lot of trouble to get it from New Home.” Muffet giggled, excited about her new item.

Now he was even more curious to try it, New Home was one of the places he had never been to. The brothers had only told him it was a very cramped city, still, a lot of their food came from New Home. As well as anything else, clothes, furniture, anything you could need it was made there. That’s why it took so long to get things sent to Snowdin.

He looked over at Muffet surprised to see her looking him over, seeming to size him up. “Muffet?”

“Oh, it's nothing dearie…”

They stood there staring at each other, he tried to think of something to say. It looked like she was about to go back inside when he remembered what Papyrus said yesterday.

“Are your spider friends still sick?” he asked curiously tilting his head to the side.

“I see word travel fast, as usual,” she huffed, shifting her weight on her hips. “Yes, they are getting better, but I still wanted them to rest today. It's just a shame because we have all been planning this special pumpkin event for a while now.” Muffet dramatically brought one of her arms to her forehead, covering half of her beady eyes, “I don't know if I’m going to be able to make it on my own.”

Ziel raised his hand excitedly, “I could help!” 

Muffet clapped her hands together looking hopefully at him, “You could~?”

“Yes! Sans and Papy are busy today and I don't like being alone.” Ziel told her, his shoulders slumping a little at the thought.

She rubs a second pair of hands together, “Ahuhuhu it would be wonderful dearie! And I have the perfect outfit for you~”

“Outfit?”

******

Ziel adjusted the spider collar of the outfit, “Muffet, are you sure this is okay?”

Muffet chuckled approvingly as she looked him over, “Oh it is absolutely perfect dearie. Monsters are going to be rushing in to get a lo- I mean to get a taste of our wonderful new pastries!”

He looked down at the outfit he had changed into still not sure...

“Why don’t you take a few steps so I can make sure everything fits?”

Ziel walked a few paces then twirled around, the big orange bow behind bouncing on his back, the black apron that floats a bit around before settling before him. The top was decorated with lacy white spider web patterns contrasting with the deep purple uniform underneath. The matching puffy shorts were soft and flowy as they made his hips seem even wider. A white garter bow was tied around his dark femur standing out against his bare leg. The black ankle boots with heels finished the outfit, he was at least used to walking in heels, though these were much taller than his normal pair.

Muffet snickered again as she smiled mischievously, “Ahuhuhuhu~, I say, this is one of my best creations yet.”

“But I thought you made pastries and food?” He asked, still looking down at his shorts they were so light and airy. He almost didn’t even feel like he was wearing anything down there.  
“Dearie,” She walked closer, lifting his chin up toward her. “What I make is the sweetest things found in the underground, and nothing less.” She let go of him and stood back, clapping all her hands together, “Now! We have a lot of work to do! Let me show you around!”

It didn’t take long to learn what he needed to do, taking monsters’ orders and bringing them to Muffet as well as cleaning the tables when the customers left. Some were even nice enough to leave tips for him. At first, he had thought they had forgotten them on the table, he had rushed to Muffet, worried.

“Ahuhuhu~, Don’t worry dearie that golds for you! For doing such a good job.” she waved off his concerns as he looked down at the gold in his hands.

He didn't understand why they were giving him gold, he was only here to help Muffet. But maybe if he did an even better job he could give the gold to Sans and Papyrus. He smiled as he thought of them, slipping the gold into his inventory to give to them later.

Working diligently, he served and collect orders from Muffet’s customers, greeting those who entered and wishing the ones leaving to come back soon. He lost track of time as he worked, which was nice since it kept him from thinking too much of the brothers and not being with them.

That is of course until the bell above the door jingled letting him know a new customer had come in. Before he could turn around to greet them half the cafe called out his name.

“Papyrus!”

Whipping around Ziel smiled brightly as he stared up into the confused face of the taller skeleton.

“Welcome to Muffet’s, Papy!” he chirped, trotting over to him holding a few of the menus he had just collected. His orange bow bouncing behind him as his heels clicked against the floor.

“Uh, honey, what are you...do-...wear-…” Papyrus seemed to be at a loss for words as he looked down at him.

Ziel wiggled under his gaze lowering his head he peeked up at him shyly, “I’m helping Muffet… you know because her spiders are sick and she said that I had to wear this because it's the uniform.” he looked down as his outfit to play with the fabric of his puffy shorts, “Do you like it?”

“I, well, um...I think I might need a drink.” 

He stood up straighter, “Oh! I’m sorry Papy, please go sit down. Would you like some honey or we have a new special starting today.”

Papyrus shuffled over to his stool in a daze, Ziel followed after him smiling, happy to have him here.

“Um, yeah honey, I mean honey sounds good. Thanks, sweets.” He said finally snapping out of his daze as he slumped onto his seat.

“Look Muffet! Papyrus is here!” Ziel cheered as he leaned into Papyrus' side.

“Ahuhuhu~ I see that dearie,” Muffet smirked over at Papyrus as she wiped down the bar.

He couldn't help the purr he let out as he nuzzled Papyrus shoulder, he left him though when he tensed, "Muffet, do we still have some honey?"

Muffet smiled kindly at him, "Yes dearie, it's in the back~"

Of course, they were, he had spotted them earlier he didn't know how he had forgotten. He smiled at Papyrus once more before heading to the back. The honey was on one of the many shelves. He had to be as careful as he could though many of the spiders had made their home there and only half of them were working. The larger ones cooked and moved things around as the little ones went back and forth from the shelves to the kitchen bringing ingredients or taking them back. 

Finally reaching the shelf he grabbed a few of the honey bottles, knowing Papyrus would be drinking more than one. 

"Excuse me little spiders I need to get through again." He warned the little ones before making his way back towards the front.

He stopped at the door as he heard Muffet’s voice, peeking around the corner. Ziel watched as she leaned across the counter next to Papyrus.

"Sooooo? What do you think of my special event Papyrus?" She sings songs.

Papyrus gave her a reproachful glare, "Looks like you managed to get your hands on a pretty sweet deal Muff."

"Ahuhuhu~, indeed I did! Came walking right into my web when I needed it the most."

He heard Papyrus sigh at her words, shaking his head, “Did you really have to go all out and dress him up though?”

Muffet leaned further on over the counter, black eyes squinting mischievously at him “Whaaat, you don't like it? I thought you of all people would appreciate it, after all…” Muffet leans in closer and whispers “I have you to thank for leaving poor little Ziel all alone~ and desperate~.” She stands back up, moving further down the bar, “I’ll let you have the treat on the house as thanks, just for today Papy dear~.”

Ziel tightened his hold on the honey bottles, he knew she was only teasing Papyrus but still, he hadn’t looked that desperate, had he? Shaking his head, he smiled as he came out from behind the corner giving Papyrus his brightest smile as he handed him his drink, “Wow! One free treat coming up! Which one would you like, Papy?”

He saw Papyrus' eyelights travel down his figure before answering. “I’ll have the pumpkin special please.”

“One pumpkin goodie coming right up!” he cheered before heading towards the back again to retrieve it.

Feeling Papyrus eyes on him the entire time.

******

Working with Papyrus there was both nice and distracting. It was nice because he got to talk to someone he actually wanted to talk to. But he was distracting, his eyes would follow him, he could hear him grumble anytime he spent too much time at one table. Not to mention he was always calling him to come back. His tab had also gotten quite a bit of addition to it.

Not that he minded, he would much rather serve him.

Ziel handed Papyrus a new bottle of honey and placed another pumpkin pastry down in front of the taller skeleton. “There you go Papy!" He tucked his serving tray under his arm as he looked curiously at him, "But... Don’t you have to go back to work soon?” 

Papyrus raised the bottle cheering Ziel before he took a swing of honey, a light blush glowing on his cheekbones, “I’m already working.” 

Ziel tilts his head questionably not seeing how he could be working when he was sitting right at the bar. 

Papyrus looked at him, then around at the other monsters laughing and chatting around the cafe, “I’m a sentry, no? I’m watching… out…” he looked back at Ziel, “... for stuff.”

He giggled, seeing what he meant, “Ok then! Keep up the good work!”

"Oi! Can I get another drink here!" One of the bunny monsters shouted from the other side of the room.

He turned to wave at them, "I'll be right there!" Ziel smiled back at Papyrus before heading over, not seeing him tighten his hold on his drink.

******

He took a break to eat a late lunch with Papyrus before bouncing off to take care of more orders and clean up tables. A cloud monster had come in while he was in the back dropping off the dirty dishes. 

Bustling over to them Ziel smiled as he handed them a menu, “Welcome to Muffet’s! Would you like to try our new pumpkin special?”

He watched the cloud monster look him up and down, “Well aren’t you a cutie! I didn’t know Muffet had an employee other than her spiders!”

“Oh, it’s just for today since her spiders are sick at the moment.” Ziel smiled, ignoring how their floating eyes kept staring down at his legs.

“Well, I’m not complaining! You’re a breath of fresh air down here, little puff.”

“The _little puff_ is here to work you know, so get on with your order,” Papyrus growled over at them, narrowing his sockets at the other monster as he had heard what they said.

The cloud monster let out a sound that sounded like a gulp at the threatening look.

He rolled his eyelight at Papyrus, he didn’t care what this monster said to him, “Would you like to take a moment to look at the menu?”

“Y-yes please.” they stuttered ducking their 'head' to look at the menu he handed them.

“Don't hold your breath sweets, oh wait, nyehehehe.” Papyrus laughed at his own joke.

Ziel walked over to Papyrus, hands on his hips, “Papy, that was rude! And also a terrible joke.”

The taller skeleton shrugged as he took a slurp from his honey bottle, “I _whiff_ I could have thought of a better one then... Nyehehe!”

“I think you had enough Papy,” he told him, giggling as he took the bottle from him.

Papyrus wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him nearly onto his lap. “I can never get enough.”

Get enough huh? He grinned mischievously, thinking back to what Sans had said yesterday about teasing.

Ziel turned the honey bottle in his hand, innocently holding it upside down, the nozzle toward his wrist. He points amusingly at papyrus. “You know what, I’ve thought about it and I’m pretty sure you played hooky today Papy. You were only at your post for half a day after all.”

“Oh really?” Papyrus straightened up a bit then leaned his chin in his hand, his sockets lidded as he looked at him ‘being authoritative’. “Maybe I was in and out all afternoon. After all, it has been pretty busy around here, maybe you didn’t notice.” 

Ziel shifted his weight on his hip bone, the way Muffet sometimes did “Of course I noticed, I have been keeping an eye on you all afternoon.” he shook the bottle a little, bringing Papyrus’ attention to it “How else do you think I would have made sure you didn't run out of honey?” 

Papyrus eyed the bottle, eyelights following the liquid that now threatened to spill over his hand.

“Um, sweets, you might want to…” 

He interrupts Papyrus, “I really appreciate you spending the afternoon with me, however.”

Papyrus blinks and looks at his kind smiling face.

He pressed the bottle a little, golden honey spurting out onto his hand. Keeping his eye on Papyrus’ he licked it off, a thrill coursing through him at the spreading blush glowing on Papyrus face.

“Even if you still haven’t asked me on a date yet~” he added, then walked away, swinging his hips exaggeratedly.

He tried not to laugh as he heard Papyrus mumble to himself, “When will you stop being such a tease...” 

******

“Just look how cute honey is~”

“I can see that Papyrus he’s right over there…”

“NO, no you don't understand Muff, look!”

Ziel sighed as he tried to take the customers order, it was hard to pay attention though when he could hear Papyrus from the other side of the room cooing over him. The monsters he was trying to take their order kept chuckling as they heard Papyrus gush over him.

“Here look, see that's him and Sans yesterday snuggling on the couch, I never thought I'd see the day my bro would take a nap.” He heard a sniffling noise like Papyrus was crying, “I’m so proud, but, but look at honey!”

The monsters around him started to chuckle, really he didn't see what was so funny. 

“Look how he looks in the sweater! His legs are so smooth… My bro is so lucky, he gets to sleep next to sweets every night!”

Ziel finished taking the giggling monster's order turning to look curiously at Papyrus. Why didn't Papyrus just tell him to sleep next to him… he had made it obvious that he wanted a relationship with the taller skeleton. There was no reason for him to feel that way towards Sans…

Come to think of it, where was Sans… maybe it was time to head home.

He sauntered back over to the bar, Muffet looked tired of Papyrus as he continued to try to show her different picture of Ziel.

“And this one, he just woke up, look how cute he is rubbing his sockets. Or this one where he’s sleeping on me, honey looks so soft when he sleeps…”

Ziel peeked over at the picture, it was of him sleeping, which was… interesting. He didn't see why Papyrus would want a picture of him sleeping but he looked happy to have it.

Papyrus noticed him then, a wide smile blooming across his face. “Honey~!”

“Hello Papy, are you showing Muffet pictures of me again?” he smiled gently at him as he handed the order he just took to Muffet.

She took the slip of paper from him, sighing, “Yes, he won’t stop dearie, maybe it's time to call it a day?”

“Nooooo! Want to take a picture of sweets and send it to Saaaans! He’s going to be so jealous he missed seeing this~”

“Ahuhuhu, if you pay your tab, maybe I’ll let you keep it.”

“What's stopping me from taking honey home right now, he's wearing it…” Papyrus stated as he wobbly stood up.

Muffet slid a pair of hands on the counter, leaning in close to Papyrus’s face, another pair of hands grabbing his hoodie, “Try me, Stretch.” 

Papyrus slumped back onto his stool, “Nah, sounds like too much work…”

The spider monster let go of him, standing back up with a satisfied grin. “Thought so.” She then turned to Ziel, “Dearie, would you mind grabbing the sign outside? We are just about sold out of pumpkin special anyway.”

He glanced at her then to Papyrus who was pouting, “Ok!”

Ziel turned and headed for the door hearing Papyrus whine for him to come back as he opened the door. Stepping outside he was surprised to see that it was almost night time. He stared up at the cloudy sky for a moment watching the snowfall as he enjoyed the cool air.

“Starlight?”

Sans’ voice startled him but instantly he was looking over at him smiling lovingly. “Sans!”

He rushed over to his dear one, wrapping his arms around him he giggled as Sans almost lost his balance.

“Did You Just Come From Muffet’s?” Sans stopped as he looked him over, “Beloved, What Are You Wearing?”

Ziel stepped back from him to show off his new outfit, “It's cute, right? Muffet had me wear it for her pumpkin special.”

Sans cheeks glowed blue, “I-it’s Very, Um, Oh Stars… It's Very Revealing! I Mean It Looks Really Nice On You. Is It Warm Out Here?”

“Hmm, no.” A grin spread across his face.

He pulled Sans back toward the side of the building, kissing him gently before it turned more passionate. Sans hands roaming down his side, grabbing the material covering his middle. 

Ziel let out a gasp as one of his hands moved lower, past his puffy shorts, and stroked his bare femur, tugging off the garter around it.

“Can’t Say I Disprove Her Choice Of Ware,” Sans huffed in between kisses. 

“Ha! Sans!” 

The hand on his femur pulled up and Ziel wrapped one leg around Sans’ pelvis as the small skeleton redoubled in passion, his tongue demanding entry, which Ziel willingly allowed without a second thought. It felt like he hadn’t touched Sans in so long. He had been so busy all day, he hadn't realized how much he had missed him so much.

It felts so good to feel him again, that he completely lost himself in the feeling of their tongues gliding over each other and the heat that radiated from him. He could have stayed here forever in his arms if it wasn't for the cafe door opening.

Sans jumped, taking a step away from him but not leaving his side as a few monsters left Muffet’s cafe. He rested his head against Sans’ shoulder as he panted for unneeded breath, Sans blocking him from view as they pulled themselves back together.

“Mweheh, Maybe We Should Continue This Once We’re Home.”

Ziel nodded silently, his cheekbones flushed with a glowing blush. “We need to take Papyrus home with us, he’s still inside… Also, I need to say good night to Muffet.”

“Wait... Papyrus Is Inside?” Sans asked, though not sounding at all surprised to hear Papyrus was inside.

“Yes, I was just outside to... Ha! I almost forgot about the sign!” Ziel went to pick up the sign promptly.

He headed for the entrance feeling Sans follow him inside. Muffet smiled at him as he headed over to her with the sign. 

“I ran into Sans while I was outside.” He stated as she looked curiously over at Sans.

She chuckled as she took the sign from him, “I see that dearie.” Muffet glanced over at Papyrus who was slumped over the bar, “Are you taking this bag of bones home then?”

“Yes, I think it's best to get him into bed.” he smiled at her as Sans went over to get Papyrus up from his seat.

“Good,” Muffet nodded. “Thanks again for all your help today, I would not have made it without you dearie.”

“I don’t know if I did that good of a job, but I did my best!”

“Ahuhuhuhu~” Muffet laughed. “Oh come on dearie, don’t sell yourself short, you’ll never make a profit.” She placed a soft hand on the top of his skull and gave it a soft pat. “You did excellently.”

“Really?” Ziel asked, his socket widening in surprise.

“Yes, really. And as thank you for all your work today, you get to keep all the tips customers gave you, and as a bonus,” she winked two of her five eyes at him, “ You can keep the uniform.”

“Really!?” Ziel’s socket grew even wider and his teeth stretched into the biggest smile.

“Yes, it fits you~ I’m sure both the skeleton brothers will agree! Ahuhuhuhu.” She laughed again, hiding her teeth behind one of her hands, eyeing both brothers.

“Thank you so much Muffet!” he chirped, turning to follow after the brothers as they exited the building. 

They walked back to the house slowly, Ziel held Sans’ hand as Papyrus sluggishly followed after them. 

“Wait, sweets… What happened to your leg?” 

He looked down at his legs trying to see what it was that Papyrus was looking at. But he didn't see anything... 

“The garter… where is it?” he persisted pointing at the leg that used to have the white garter on it.

Ziel stopped as he looked curiously down at it, “Oh… I don't know. Maybe it slipped off? I didn’t notice.” 

Sans cleared his throat and reluctantly pulled out the garter from his pocket, face burning hot.

“Ooh thank you, Sans! Where did.. Oh!... oh…” he felt his cheeks warm as he looked at the innocent ribbon in Sans’ hand.

Embarrassed, they giggled as they continued on their way home Papyrus looking after them, confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puffy shorts! Why? Because. Also, I needed these last two chapters to be fluff, the next one is going to be a roller coaster, I can just feel it!😆  
> Also, it's nice to see what else our boys get up to when its not all drama and plot  
> Check out my twitter or tumblr as well I'll be posting pictures of Ziel in his uniform  
> [Tumblr](https://blamefulseas.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/blamefulsea)  
> [Ziel Picture](https://twitter.com/blamefulsea/status/1281768268420784129/photo/1)


	19. Bad Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just one of those days that Ziel should have stayed in bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your wonderful comments and kudos, they mean a lot to me. 💜 Also if you have any questions or whatnot feel free to ask me.  
> Simi-beta by Katsuke! the rest at some point is me and my lovely writing skills which I try to clean up for you guys XD

Their life had returned to normal in the next few days with him returning to full-time training with Sans. But he had started working at Muffet’s too, on his off days as it gave him something to do to keep him busy. Not to mention Muffet loved having him work for her, apparently, he brought in a lot of customers… for some reason.

Papyrus also came in those days as well so he got to see more of him which made him happy. He would wait tables and clean until Sans came to pick them up to bring them home for dinner. 

It was nice to have something to do to keep his mind busy as it kept the others in his soul calm. Though, truthfully, he hadn’t felt either since the day that one took over his body to explore or when Sans almost got hurt. And for that he was thankful…

As for training, he had moved from sparring with Sans to training next to Sans against Alphys and she was not an easy fighting partner. Since finding out he could take a hit, she had made it her mission to push him. Her attacks wouldn’t stop if he couldn’t block them, he would simply be hit. 

So he had learned to be faster at dodging and blocking as well as pressing attacks. Sans and he were a formidable pair as well, with his quick like attacks and Sans strong heavy attacks working beautifully together. It helped that Sans had been training longer and was used to fighting Alphys.

Often Sans would block attacks that he wouldn’t see and help him drive towards Alphys pushing her back. They wove and danced around each other perfectly with bone and blaster weapons swirling around them as they advanced. Now Alphys would have to call a draw at the end of their training as Sans and he would simply keep going if she didn’t call a stop to it.

But creation training was…

Ziel sighed as he looked at the lab building, he didn’t want to go in today. Not because creation training was boring or hard it just felt… pointless. At least that’s what he thought, the magic that made things appear just seemed so picky at what it wanted to create. And he didn’t see why he had to really master it besides Undyne being curious how it worked.

Not to mention… he peeked over at Sans who was looking at him questioningly. He much rather spend time with him than in the lab with Undyne.

“Starlight, What Is It? Don’t You Want To Go In And See Your Tree?” Sans asked, squeezing his hand trying to encourage him.

Well, he did want to go in and see how his tree was doing, “I do, but I also want to go on patrol with you.”

“I Would Love For You To Come With Me Beloved, But Going To Train At Undyne’s Is Just As Important As Training With Alphys’,” San stated, smiling as he started to drag him towards the lab doors. “Otherwise How Are You Going To Learn How To Use It If You Don’t Practice.”

“I know… it just doesn’t work all the time and it’s frustrating.” he huffed, reluctantly following after him.

When they reached the door Sans pulled him into his arms, nuzzling, he couldn't help but feel better with his dear one holding him.

"You Did Fantastic Today During Training." Sans murmured against his head.

He smiled pressing a kiss to Sans cheek, "I only followed your lead. You always have the best strategies."

"Mweheh, That's Because I've Been Training With Alphys For A Long Time."

Ziel shook his head as he pulled back, "No, I know you're a great fighter Sans. I don't know why she won't make you a guard already." He knew Sans could be one of the best, maybe even better than Alphys herself. 

Sans blushed bashfully at his words, he cooed at how cute his dear one was. 

"Mweh, I Don't Know About That, But I'm Sure Alphys Will Make Me A Royal Guardsmen When She Thinks I'm Ready." Sans looked doubtful though.

He looked at his love sadly, the others were overprotective of Sans as they were with him. But he knew that Sans could be so much more if others gave him the chance.

"I guess we’ll just have to keep training until she can finally see how ready you are." He chirped trying to raise Sans spirit.

It seemed to work as Sans arms tightened around him as he smiled widely, "Exactly! Just As You Need To Train To Get Better At Your Creation Magic."

Ziel groaned, he didn't want to, he would much rather stay in his arms than go inside and train.

Sans chuckled at him as he pouted, “How Do You Think You’ll Get Better If You Don’t Keep Trying My Starlight. I Know You Can Do It And When You Are Successful You Shine So Brightly With How Proud You Are! So Don’t Give Up!” Sans kissed him before pushing him towards the door, “I’ll See You At Home, I Love You!”

Ziel waved at him as he watched him start to leave, “Love you! I’ll do my best!”

He smiled as Sans turned back to blow a kiss to him, “I Know You Will Beloved!” 

Watching him leave Ziel already wanted to be back in his arms. But Sans was right, he almost always was. He needed to train so he would have better control over it. Otherwise who knew what would happen…

With one last look at Sans vanishing back, Ziel turned towards the lab. He pushed the doors open into the dim entryway stepping inside the air felt different somehow.

As he stepped further into the main room making his way towards the tree, he frowned. The clicking sound of his heels reverberated through the room stopped as he came to a pause. A pulling sensation of his soul had him turn to face a door he had passed hundreds of times but now… now something was pulling him to it.

Curious about what could be causing this feeling inside his soul. What was pulling him to this door? When his hand touched the handle he stopped from opening it.

Should he really be exploring the lab? He didn't know what was inside this room. What if it had fragile instruments or chemicals that he shouldn't touch. But then again his soul had never felt so pulled as to check this room before.

He glanced over his shoulder, suddenly nervous as he looked over at where the tree's room was located. He almost turned to leave the door, he didn’t want to get in trouble. But again his soul pulled towards the room beyond.

Steeling himself, he turned the handle and pushed the door inward. He took a few steps inside the dark room. His teal eyelight pierced the darkness taking in what the shadows were hiding.

Ziel gasped as his sockets widened, not believing in what he was seeing…

There on an examination table was a root of his tree. Not a small snip of it but the whole limb, dirt still clung to it as though it had just recently been pulled from the ground. 

He stepped further into the room, the door sliding shut behind him as he reached out to touch the severed root. The room was plunged into complete darkness now but he could still see. His phalanges caressed the limb, feeling his magic still coursing through it.

He let out a shuddering breath as something pulled his soul, looking up to see shelves of vials against the back wall. Vials filled with a glowing purple substance. It was his magic, his creation magic, how had she gotten…

The root under his hand twitched… his tree… no, she wouldn't have taken his magic from his tree. And yet…

Looking around the room he spotted more pieces of his tree strewn about the room. In bags or on trays, bits of leaves, bark, and even dirt.

His soul froze over though when he spotted the biggest piece taken from it. A large wedge of the tree was laid out on a siphoning tray. The purple magic that coursed through the tree acting as its sap was leaking out onto the tray. Draining down into a vial waiting below.

Ziel stumbled back leaning back against the door as he couldn't believe his eye. What was she doing with his magic? What had she done to his tree?

He tensed, his tree… it had been hurt!

Spinning around he grabbed the door handle twisting it, he threw the door open as he sprinted towards the tree's room. He ran down the hall leading to its room, his soul racing as he stepped inside.

He stood frozen as he took in what she had done to his beautiful tree. The once vibrant colors of its leaves were dull. The rich brown bark was marked and scarred from Undyne cutting into it. Its limbs looked gnarled and weak as its leaves fell. There were even a few branches missing. The lush grass that had once spread out around the tree was now brown and patchy. New vegetable plants and flowers had been added around the tree, they were the only plants that looked remotely healthy.

What had she done… _what had she done!_?

What had Undyne done to his creation! His tree!

He was shaking as he stared at what had been done to his beautiful tree. His soul was hammering away in his ribs, his eye never staying on one damaged part before moving to the next.

Cold and hot raced through him, he didn't know what he was feeling as he took in everything. Not even his chair was spared from being taken apart. Pieces of the twisted wicker cut off and pillows sliced with its white stuffing pulled out and put into bags.

His emotions felt so empty, and yet, at the same time there felt as if something was building up inside of him, making his entire being shake.

"Oh! T-there y-you are Ziel, s-sorry I w-was down i-in the l-lower l-labs taking c-care of…" she stopped as he turned to face her, his sockets empty of any light, "Ziel a-are you a-alright?"

"What… have… you… done…" his voice was barely above a whisper as he took one small step towards her.

Undyne looked both confused and worried reaching out to touch his shoulder. "Z-Ziel? What i-is it? W-what's wrong?"

He smacked her hand away from him, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY TREE!"

She stumbled back from him holding the hand he had hit to her chest, her eyes were wide as she stared at him fearfully. He couldn't find it in himself to care though. 

How dare she! 

How could she pretend there was nothing wrong!

She had no right to feel fear! His tree was in pain because of her!

He felt consumed by the pain he could feel coming from his tree, the magic within it coursing through him. The air around them became thick with the combined magic.

"Z-Ziel! I-I'm sorry! I didn’t m-mean" she took a step back as he started toward her. "I w-was only trying yo h-help un-under-"

"Liar," he hissed, taking another step towards her, tears rolling down his face, "Why are you destroying my creations!"

Undyne stumbled back a few more feet as the ground beneath them rumbled, hitting the wall she slid down. “I’m not, I was just-”

"Why!" The sound of wood snapping and groaning behind him as he shouted at her again. Hands clutched over his soul as his whole body shook.

"Z-Ziel I…" she started only to fall silent looking down at the ground.

A hiccup passed through his teeth as he reached up to wipe away his tears but they kept coming. He was so hurt by this, "How could you…"

Undyne flinched huddling against the wall as the ground trembled again, seeming to react to his emotions. He took in a shuddering breath as the magic in the air grew thicker. It even looked like Undyne was having a hard time breathing.

"Ziel! Please c-calm down I-I didn't mean to!" She shouted, trying to suck in more air, "P-please Sans a-and -whiz- Papyrus w-wouldn't want y-you to -cough- do th-this!"

His vision was blurry from tears, it hurt so much… he was so angry to see what she had done but… when she said their names he…

"S-sans… dear..." he let out another hiccup, he wanted Sans. "Papy!" He needed them both!

"Yes! Z-Ziel the brothers th-they wouldn't want you upset… I'm so-"

"Shut up!" He shouted, he didn't want to hear her excuses. "I know they wouldn't want…" he wiped his right socket again to try to clear it of tears.

The tree groaned above him, like branches cracking and rubbing on each other, its leaves rustling violently. But he was now too lost in his thoughts he couldn't even feel his tree anymore.

Something hot was invading his skull, something dark and burning that made his head spin. He had the sudden thought of tearing Undyne’s limb from her, see how SHE would like that. But the thought itself sickened him. He didn’t want to harm her, he didn't want to hurt anybody but the pain… it was too much! Something was telling him to go for it, to let his rage take over, but he grabbed his skull, his phalanges scratching at his sockets as he screamed the voice away.

He needed to leave, he needed to get out of there before he did something he wouldn't be able to control. Something he could not take back... Something he’d regret.

"Ziel?"

With a final broken sob, he turned on his heels, dashing for the exit. Ignoring Undyne's worried cries for him to come back.

The sound of his running footfalls and the splashing of water were the only sounds that could be heard, as he ran for the only place he knew he would be safe. He needed to find them and yet…

The sound around him had changed from running water to the crunch of snow as he ran. He was panting when he finally came to a stop. He might not need to breathe but he was still tired from running so far. He bent over clasping his knees for support as he shook.

Ziel looked around to see where he was, it was so hard to tell with all the trees. But he had luckily stayed on the path as he had blindly run almost all the way to Papyrus’s station. He closed his sockets as he stood back up.

It was surprising how he hadn't run into Sans on his way here, but maybe that was for the best. He was in no shape to face either of them… no matter how much he felt he needed them.

He shuffled over to one of the trees along the path, sitting down he leaned back against it as he drew his legs up to his chest. He closed his eyes, laying his head on his knees as he wrapped his arms around them.

His body was still shaking from the adrenalin rush, his head felt fuzzy and confused. Ziel felt like his emotions were all over the place right now. 

How could Undyne have done that to his tree, his chair. His poor beautiful tree which was now dying. He should have stopped her the first time she had taken samples from it. 

Those vials full of his magic, what was she going to do with those? He would have to tell Papyrus he would know what to do… he hoped they wouldn't be mad at him for scaring their friend.

Things had been going so well for all of them this last week. He didn't want this to ruin what they had built. He hoped they understood his feelings and why he had acted the way he had.

He sat there in silence just trying to pull himself together again. The snow was making his clothes wet but he couldn't find it in him to care. The silence was interrupted by the trees around him creaking as a breeze passed through.

But he kept his head down and his eyes closed, trying to block out the world…

"Hoi! What ya doin sittin in da snow? Don't ya know its not good for ya~"

The new voice startled him out of his clouded thoughts. He peeked over his knees to see an odd looking monster he had never seen before. It was like a small white dog, on all fours with a tail. But it had a flat face with black bead like eyes and gray flowing hair with two white triangle ears sticking out from the top. It was wearing a blue and yellow striped sweater, so it must be a child as only children wear stripes.

The glitching text over their right shoulder telling him the monster's name and stats but he didn’t pay attention to it long. 

"Hoooooi~ I'm Tem! Tem da Temmie!" Tem greeted him again as they smiled at him. At least he thinks they were smiling at him…

He lifted his head up, he really wasn't in the mood to entertain anyone. But he would be nice to the small temmie. 

"Hello, my name is Ziel, Ziel the skeleton."

He watched a little worried as Tem's smile grew impossibly wide for such a small mouth. Something about this monster didn't feel right…

"Ooooh~ Ziel, huh! What an interesting name, I haven’t seen you around before.”

Ziel looked away from the eager stare he was getting from Tem, he didn’t want to have a conversation about where he was from right now...

“What ya doin out here? All alone~" Tem asked tilting their head as they looked at him curiously. "You just came from Undyne's lab, didn’t you?"

He nodded slowly glancing back at the curious monster. "I don’t really want to talk about it "

Tem seemed to pout wiggling closer to him, “Oh I get it, the fish lady can get carried away sometimes. But it’s not like she _Hurt_ you or anything, right?”

“She did! She hurt my tree!” Ziel groaned at the memory of his poor tree. 

"How saaad~ what kind of friend does that?

Ziel stood up brushing the snow off of him. The others that were still swirling inside his head didn’t seem to like this monster very much. Or he was still unsettled about what had happened earlier but maybe talking about it with this strange monster wouldn't be so bad.

“I’ll tell you a secret,” Tem crept up even closer to him, whispering in confidence to him, “I know all the monsters around here seem really nice, but they really only care about themselves.” they than took a step back from him seeming proud, “Unlike me, of course, who is willing to help you.”

Ziel shook his head already knowing what he needed, “I don’t really need help though. I just want… I just want to find Sans and Papy.”

He didn’t notice Tem’s smile twitch at the names. “Oh… you mean the skeleton brothers. Of Course, you being a skeleton, it’d make sense you want to hang with those bone bags.”

“Huh?” It suddenly didn't feel like such a good idea to keep talking with Tem anymore.

Tem must have seen how on edge he was now, rushed to clear up what he had said. “I mean... huh. Why would they leave you alone if you’re so close. That’s pretty lame of them.”

"They didn’t leave me alone, I was just resting before I walked the rest of the way to the station by the Ruin." He told Tem, walking around them to make his way towards where he hoped, Papyrus and Sans would be.

But Tem followed him, trotting alongside him as he slowly walked. "Why ya want ta go there?"

He had hoped they wouldn't follow him, "I need to see Papyrus." He had his phone but there was no reason to call him if he was just a few feet away.

"Hoo~ so you really are a friend of that smellie ashtray?"

Ziel stopped walking at those words, frowning he turned to look down at the little monster. His sockets widened at the sharp smile stretched across their face, not at all like the smiles from earlier.

"Ashtray?" Papyrus wasn’t an ashtray, he smelled of smoke and honey. Ziel loved that smell, it felt like home just as much as Sans spicy clean scent did.

Tem's smile widened as they let out a not nice chuckle, "Don't tell me you actually like that heap of trash."

"I do..." What was this monster’s problem? " don't call -"

He was cut off by Tem, who cackled shaking their little head, "Let me guess you’re also friends with his loser of a-"

"Don't!" Ziel gritted his teeth as he narrowed his sockets at the smirking temmie. He didn't like them calling Papyrus names even though he knew the taller skeleton wouldn't care about some random monster kid doing it. But Sans… Sans would be hurt if he heard this. Ziel wouldn't stand for it, his love would be hurt by this monster kids careless words.

"Come to think of it I've never seen you before... you must be some kind of useless anomaly." Tem murmured looking at him closer now, "I'm sure I would have remembered seeing another skeleton monster in one of the resets."

Resets? Anomaly? What were they talking about now? He pushed those thoughts away, as long as they weren't picking on Sans and Papyrus he didn't care. 

He felt a shiver go down his back as Tem cast a check on him. Ziel frowned down at the rude little monster. Not only was Tem going around calling other monsters names but now they were casting checks without asking first.

"That is very rude of you, Tem. You shouldn't look at people's stats without asking, it's private!" He scolded them, telling Tem exactly what Sans and Papyrus had told him.

Not that he needed to cast check on anyone, he could see them whether he wanted to or not. Something he had found no other could do, so he had never brought it up that he knew everyones. 

He closed his sockets, taking a deep breath to calm himself, he didn’t need to have a repeat of what he had just done at Undyne’s.

When Ziel felt them check him again he opened his sockets, he was about to tell the strange, impolite monster to back off when he noted their face had drained of color.

"W-w-who… what are you?!" Temmie pointed rudely at him.

"I’m Ziel." The question took him by surprise so much he couldn’t help answering the question. Tilting his head to the side, had the little monster forgotten?

Tem growled stomping one of its little paws into the ground, "No! I don't care about your name." They narrowed their eyes suspiciously at him. "What are you?"

He looked at his dark hands, what did temmie mean 'what was he?' He was clearly a skeleton monster. Ziel glanced back at the monster, which apparently spooked them and they flinched back, falling back on their butt.

"Stop!" Tem yelled as they peddled back to get some distance between them. 

Ziel was so confused by the intense reaction and reflexively took a step forward to make sure the monster hadn’t hurt themselves. They might have been rude, but Sans had taught him better than to ignore a distressed being. 

"What the fuck are those stats? Stand back you freak!!" 

Pellets materialized above Tem as they got into a fighting position, Ziel stared at the little dots surrounding him, slightly taken aback. When the first one flew his way, aiming at his skull, he simply took a step aside, watching the pellet fly past him. Did Tem just… attack him? He looked back to the monster with a slight frown on his face.

"What was that?"

Temmie glared at him with a blank look, "T-that's my magic attack you, idiot!"

He looked back to where the pellet had gone, confused, "Oh...ok." Did the little strange monster want to train?

An angry vein appeared on the monsters’ forehead, "Don't you just ‘ok’ me!" Tem got back on his four feet and rounded his back menacingly. "I just attacked you! You should be scared!"

Tems threw another round, this time with four pellets, flying at him at the same time from four different directions. Ziel watched them approach and at the last moment, he jumped, rolling diagonally out of the way. When he stood again, he was a step closer to Tem and the monster flinched backward. 

"That's it! You asked for it!" Tems shouted as he materialized a circle of pellets around Ziel.

He danced through the pellets, the pattern might be different but it was similar to Sans bone attacks. He probably didn't need to dodge them, but he didn't want to upset the already worked up monster. Then again, Sans was so worried about attacks hurting him.. and it DID hurt the last time he had been hit.

“Stop dodging my attacks and die already!” Temmie yelled, sending even more pellets toward him.

He stumbled at hearing what the little monster said. Die? This strange monster was trying to kill him? But why, what had he done for them to want him dead?

Unfortunately, he had paused in dodging the incoming attacks, causing a few of the pellets to hit him. He winced at the impact grabbing his upper arm where it had been hit, feeling a few more hit his back and legs.

“Ha! Take that you freakin fake monster!” 

Fake… he wasn't fake he was a monster… 

‘ _“My soul, it... it doesn't look like a monster soul, so does that mean I’m not a monster?” He asked, looking at Papyrus curiously._

_Papyrus stared deeply into his eyes, “I don't know… You look like a monster, but your soul is something I've never seen before.”_

_Ziel looked down at his lap, he knew now that monster souls looked different from his own but did that make him different, “I am a monster…”_ ‘

He was a monster… no matter what this strange thing or anyone said. Temmie was the odd one here, not him. 

“Hahaha! Look at you, you're so pathetic! No wonder the idiot brothers aren't with you! Who would care about some weak, useless anomaly like you!” Tem jeered, cackling as he manifested more pellets.

Summoning his rapier, Ziel dodged the incoming pellets as he slowly made his way closer to Temmie. He wouldn't let this monster words distract him. It was time to get serious. Sans and Papyrus would be so upset if he showed up damaged.

Tem scrambled away from him as he drew nearer, throwing his magic attacks at him to try to keep him away. “Oh yeah sure go ahead! Do you think they will want to be near you if they find out you hurt me.” 

Ziel had raised his bone sword just about to bring it down but froze at his words. He was right… Sans would be appalled to hear he had hurt someone and he didn't want to hurt them, he didn't. He shook his head dodging another round of attack just in time as Temmie pushed him back. Just a mention of his dear one stilled his attacks and it looked like Tem knew it too from the smirk he was giving him.

“Oh, I see… You really do care about those two don’t you?” a large curling grin split across their face, “And you really think they care about you? Why!? They’d sooner leave you if it meant one of them was in danger.” A crazed look flashed across Temmies face, “In fact why don't we test that out?”

What did Temmie mean? The brothers wouldn't leave him behind if one of them was in danger… wait where did Temmie go?

Ziel looked around the path trying to spot the little monster, finally catching a glimpse of his blue and yellow striped sweater he was headed towards the Ruins... towards Papyrus and the only place left for Sans to be… somehow, he just knew they were together.

Soul racing he took off after the strange monster, was it planning to do something to the brothers? From his words, he could only guess that it meant to do them harm in some way. But no! Why! What were its reasons!? There was no reason to fight or hurt them! If the strange monster had issues with him then he could do what it wanted to him. 

As long as they were safe…

He had lost sight of the slippery thing, Ziel panicked as he was nearing where the brothers should be. He couldn't let this thing hurt them, but he felt so tired both emotionally and physically. Still, he pushed himself forward even as he felt like he was at the end of his rope he kept running.

Finally, a flash of blue and yellow to the left of him had him turn racing towards it and summoning something he rarely pulled out. A special attack, as Sans had called. The high pitch screech of the blasters whined just above his head as they followed him towards their target.

Pellets were fired at him as Temmie growled at him, but he didn’t dodge, keeping his eye on the little monster, he had his blasters shoot straight at him. The blaster’s blinded him for a moment but- 

Somehow he was back on the path running in the same direction as he had before!

He blinked once before he spotted the blue and yellow sweater and again, he gave chase. This time, he didn't summon his blasters, baring his rapier instead, skirting through the trees as he gave chase. 

Again pellets came at him and again, he didn't dodge. Taking the hits, he swung his sword down...

Only to reappear on the path…

What was going on? How was he here again?! 

He had to keep running though, he couldn't let Temmie hurt them. No matter how many times he ended up on this same path, he would keep trying.

But with every try, with every attack, he kept ending up in the same place. Even when he tried sneaking up on the little terror, he always ended up on the path.

Frustrated tears were running down his face, but still, he would not give up… he couldn't.

The heat was growing inside of his soul as his frustration grew and with every attempt, his head would hurt. Ziel knew what it was, but he would not let it out so close to where he knew the brothers were. He didn't know what would happen if it got out… 

What if it was worse than the monster he was trying to stop…

‘ _You’re doing this all wrong little light… You are just running in circles.’_ the pain in his head made him stumble as he tried to keep running, a shiver went down his spine at the sound of that voice.

What did it mean he was just running in circles?

Another shiver went through him as he felt its amusement, _'That failed experiment keeps resetting and loading after each of your attacks.'_ The black substance was starting to leak from his left eye as the other spoke, _'You need to take control or else it'll just keep resetting and loading until it gets bored…'_

Ziel stopped running to wipe the black liquid from his face, his soul was fluttering like crazy inside his ribs. He was so tired, but what did the other mean, resets, loads, and taking control of what? He felt so lost and he knew he had to figure this out otherwise…

Otherwise…

_'We could lose…'_

No! He shook his head, he refused!

_'I could help… if you give me control…'_

Gave it control? No, it would hurt Sans and Papyrus!

_'I won't... just give me a little control, little light…'_

He couldn't…

_'It's your choice… but without my help, there's a chance that you won't be able to stop him from hurting them…'_

Maybe Sans had been right, it could be that it did want to protect the brothers as much as he did. But still, could he take that chance, and what are the chances that he was overreacting.

No, Temmie had already shown that he was willing to attack someone for no reason. If one of his magic pellets had hit Papyrus... Ziel shook his head, he didn't want to think of it.

So what choice did he have?

_'Your choices are limited and all you have to do is but give me a little control.'_

Would it be such a bad idea?

Ziel took a shuddering breath, he tightened his hold on his sword. He closed his sockets as he nodded, worry still coursing through his soul as he gave in a bit to the raging heat.

The change came over him slowly as he felt the heat spread throughout his body. He tipped his head back as a powerful feeling coursed through him, he felt it reach outside of him and grasp something. The world around him felt fuzzy and yet solid as the other wrapped whatever it had taken hold of back into them.

Ziel gasped, a pleasant feeling flooded through him, the corner of his mouth twitched up as he opened his sockets. It all looked so different, little numbers and words scrolled across every surface.

_'No time to stare, little light, we have something to take care of, don't we…'_

The other was right, he had wasted too much time here. He needed to find Tem and stop them from doing whatever it had planned for the brothers.

He started off running down the same path as before, only for the other to chuckle inside his head.

_'Let's speed this up shall we… you'll tire yourself out with all this running…'_

Ziel didn’t know what the other meant until another flush of warmth went through him on his next step. A slight pull on his magic and he was suddenly further down the path then he had been. Without breaking stride, his next step sent him even further than the last.

_'That's it… now hurry we're almost there… don't worry about anything just fight… to kill…'_

He almost stopped running at the sound of the last word. No, he would not kill, all he wanted to do was protect, he didn't want to hurt anyone!

' _Soft… but still, we'll see if you can keep from killing it… hahaha!'_

Shaking his head, he kept running. Until he finally appeared near where he had spotted Tem multiple times before. It might not have been a good idea to let the other have even the littlest of control but he had to try this, otherwise, he didn't know if he could stop Temmie.

Stepping into the treeline he looked for any hint that the strange monster was near. It was so quiet but for the sound of his steps and the rustling of the leaves. The other inside him felt still as though listening with him.

"There you are! Gosh! I thought you had finally given up." Tems voice cut through the silence, but he didn't jump or startle as he would have before. Only slowly turning to face Temmies smug smile, "It's so good you could join me! I would hate for you to miss it when I tear that goodie two shoes to pieces!" 

Ziel gritted his teeth at the threat to Sans, his hand tightening on his rapier as it started to crack.

"I wanted you and that ashtray to watch you see. So you two can have something else to share despite your sickening affection, hahaha!" Temmie's face morphed into something grotesque as it laughed at him.

_'I think we've let this thing talk too much… why don't we show it its place…'_

_"_ Y _e_ s…" 

With that agreement his rapier shattered, its fragments circled him, as the black substance slid out of his left socket.

"Yes? Yes, what?! What are you doing? It's not going to work whatever it is you FOOL!" Tem yelled at him, still smugly smiling.

But Ziel wasn't paying attention to what it was saying anymore. It had made its last threat towards his dear ones. And now… now it would wish it had left them alone.

He leaped forward, the shards of sword flowing into both his hands. Temmie was still smugly smiling at him even as he drew nearer. The shattered bone came together twisted and hooked. 

He swung at its grinning face…

And instead of appearing back on the path as before he watched in a daze as Tem's eyes widened as it scrambled out of the way of his attack. The explosion that came next was unexpected, as was the destruction that tore through earth and trees from just the one swipe of his blade.

His body didn't stop though to look at what happened instead it moved to attack again.

Temmie materialized pellets to attack him, but he easily deflected the attacks with the other hooked blade. The heat grew inside of his head as he lithely attacked, another explosion ringing out through the forest. Dirt and splinters of wood falling to the ground where the group of trees used to be.

He stopped, standing up straight, he slowly turned to face where Temmie stood, panting. The corners of his mouth twitched as a thrill went through the other in him. It was enjoying this…

"What did you do!?" Tem yelled, their white fur was now a mess. Covered in mud with sticks and leaves in its gray hair. Their blue and yellow striped sweater now had tears in it. "H-How?! H-How did you get control of the resets!"

In the back of his mind, Ziel was shocked by how scared the monster now looked. Did he have control over resets? The other had said to take control… is this what it meant?

But what was he doing he hadn't meant to hurt the strange monster… make them go away and leave them alone but this… 

He tried to look over at the destruction he had caused but his head and eyelight wouldn't move…

No, not again!

His mouth spread into a wide thin smile, his head cocked to the side so that the black substance leaking from his socket fell to the snow below him. 

Tem stared at him with new fear stumbling backward, "No, you're not the one I was messing with earlier! Who are you? What are you!?"

Ziel’s body took a step towards Temmie, his hands tightened their hold on the dual blades. His mouth opened as the raging presence went to speak…

"Come On Papyrus, The Explosion Came From This Way!"

His head turned curiously at the sound of Sans’ voice, a feeling of excitement crushed over him. But Ziel locked in his head was scared. He tried to call out to them but his voice wasn't working. The others' feeling of excitement left it as quickly as it came as it turned back to Temmie, who was also looking over where Sans' voice came from.

Tem froze as they noticed that the other was watching them. Sweat started to appear across their face. "Tch, f-fine freak! I'll leave for now… but you won't always be here to look out for them!"

The other watched disinterestedly as Temmie ran away before turning to look in the direction of the brothers.

"Sans, slow down we don't know what could have caused those explosions…"

The earlier excitement bloomed again through the other. " _So both of them ‘are’ nearby…"_

'Please don't touch them!' Ziel called out through his mind, how had the other gotten control from him so easily that he hadn't even noticed.

" _Why do you think I would hurt things we like."_ The raging presence chuckled, as it started to move his body towards the sounds of the brothers’ voices.

Ziel was so scared, what had he done, 'Their not things! Please give me back my body!'

The other chuckled again, the smile on his face widening, " _And why should I do that, it's so much fun out here, hahaha!_ "

'Please!'

But it only laughed as it continued forward. Ziel felt as if he could cry, in fact, the socket with his eyelight was crying tears.

Just as he was losing hope that he would ever get control of his body back, a crashing cold swelled up out of his soul.

**'Enough…'**

Ziel felt his mind freeze as did the raging presences.

**'You've had enough fun… it's time to give back control…'**

A growl came from his throat before Ziel felt himself be thrust forward. Collapsing to his knees from the force, he stared down at his hands in surprise he was now in control of his body again. He looked around him but felt neither the hot or cold presence anywhere.

He was alone within his head and soul again…

Reaching up he wiped his face of tears and that black substance. He let out a shuddering breath as his body started to shake. 

Was it finally over, today was just too much…

"I Think It Came From Over Here!" Sans called sounding closer now.

Ziel sobbed as he pushed himself up to his feet, stumbling his way over to where he just heard him. He rounded a few groups of trees before his eye fell on them.

"Sans! Papy!"

"Ziel? What Are You Doi-" Ziel cut Sans off, launching himself into the other’s arms, he could stop the tears that fell from his socket.

They were ok, they were both ok. He was so happy as he snuggled into Sans’ scarf holding onto him tightly. He had been so scared…

"Honey, what happened to you? D-did someone do this to you?" Papyrus asked him kneeling next to them so that he was more level with him.

He didn't know Papyrus what meant until he pulled back to look down at himself. He was covered in patches of mud, holes, and tears littered his clothing. 

"It looks like you've been in a fight, sweets, what happened?" 

Sans pulled him into his arms again holding him tight, "Beloved Did Someone Attack You?" He hiccuped nodding his head, both brothers tensed. "Who Could Have Done Such A Thing!"

Papyrus reached over and stroked his head, wiping some dirt off his skull, he was frowning. "I don't know bro… but I'll find out. First, we should get honey home now, get him cleaned and check-up."

"Right! Of Course, We Must First Take Care Of Him. Come Starlight, I'll Carry You Home." Sans agreed, sliding his arms down his back he lifted him up by his legs.

Ziel looped his own around Sans’ neck as he wrapped his legs around his hips. Nuzzling into Sans' scarf he breathed in his scent, he let out a tired sigh. He closed his eyes as he was carried home, he listened to them as they talked quietly to each other, they must have thought he went to sleep.

"Wasn't he supposed to be at Undyne's?" Papyrus asked next to them as they walked.

Sans hands tightened on his femurs, "That's Where I Dropped Him Off After Morning Training… You Don't Think Something Happened There Do You?"

"Maybe, I'll check once we're sure Ziel is ok…"

"I Should Come With You Just In Case!"

"No you stay with honey, bro, he needs you right now."

Ziel relaxed in Sans arms, the day had started out so nice. Only for it to get worse and worse but now he felt better… being back with them. 

The walk home was largely done in silence, Sans hold on him was tight as though he would disappear if he let him go. Not that he was any better, his grip on Sans just as tight even when his limbs shook from exhaustion.

When they got home San carried him up the stairs to the bathroom Papyrus followed after them only he went into their bedroom to grab Ziel nightshirt. Sans set him on the counter as he went to fill up the bath.

Ziel watched him dazedly, only looking towards the door as Papyrus came in carrying his clothes. He tiredly lifted his arms whining at Papyrus, “Papy hold please…”

“Aw, sweets, you don't have to ask, I’m here.” Papyrus took him into his arms just holding him.

“Tired…” he snuffled into Papyrus hoodie breathing in his familiar scent, he wanted so badly to sleep.

Papyrus stepped back to help him out of his coat which sadly looked like it had seen better days, “I know honey, but you got to get cleaned up first before you can sleep.”

He let out a sigh letting him strip him of his shirt, but Papyrus left him in his shorts, confused he looked up to see him looking away from him. “Papy?”

“I’ll let you take care of the rest…”

Ziel watched him leave the room, turning his head he looked at Sans who moved closer to help him remove his boots. 

“It’s Ok Beloved I’m Here, Come On Let's Get You Out Of These Clothes And Into The Bath.” Sans smiled at him as he helped him strip off the rest of his clothes, a light blue glow to his face but he stayed focused on getting Ziel into the water.

Once he was submerged into the bath Sans left him so he could clean himself. He picked up the washcloth Sans had left to wipe the dried mud off, the dirt making the water murky as he cleaned his bones. Ziels head felt so heavy, he was just so tired…

He tried to clean himself the best he could before he got out of the water, pulling the plug to not leave the dirty water in the tub. He didn't want to inconvenience them anymore then he had right now.

Staring at himself in the mirror he looked over the bones of his body. His bones didn't even look like they had taken a scratch of damage during his fight with Tem. Not even where he had grabbed his arm after being hit by one of Temmies pellets, no dent or crack. He sighed, reaching for his nightshirt to slip on, maybe Temmie was right he wasn't real… a fake…

He shook his head, Ziel knew he shouldn't listen to that hateful monster, they didn’t know him…

Opening the bathroom door he stepped out to hear the brothers stop their conversation. They both looked visibly upset and he felt horrible he had made them feel this way.

Sans was instantly by his side taking his hand he led him into their bedroom, “Come Starlight, Let's Get You Settled Down, You Look Like You Could Fall Over At Any Moment.”

He gladly followed after him, sitting down on their bed he rubbed his eye as a shiver of exhaustion went through him. But still, he smiled softly at his dear one who had knelt in front of him. Sans was looking over his legs for any injuries before moving up to look at his arms and chest.

“I Wish I Could Understand Your Stats Dear, But They Don't Tell Me Much…” Sans muttered to him as he pulled his nightshirt up so that he could look at his upper femurs, taking care not to expose him.

Ziel glanced over at Papyrus to see him shuffle into the room, trying not to peek at him as he went over to grab the desk chair in the room.

“Sorry…” He whispered to Sans, he really did wish his stats were normal, at least so that they wouldn't cause so much confusion.

“Don't Be Sorry Starlight, It Just Makes You Unique, Which Is Very You!” Sans stood up clinking their teeth in a kiss before sitting down next to him. Ziel snuggled into his side laying his head on his shoulder as they both looked to the taller skeleton.

Papyrus dragged the desk chair over to the bed placing it down in front of them before taking a seat. He groaned as he slumped down into, “So hows honey? Any injuries we need to take care of?”

“Ziel Is Physically Fine, Though I Believe It Best That We Get Him To Bed Soon So He Can Get Some Rest.” 

Papyrus nodded at his brother before turning his attention to Ziel, “Hate to keep you up, sweets, but can you tell me what happened? How did you go from being at Undyne’s to Snowdin forest?”

He closed his sockets, he knew he had to tell them but there was so much and he just wanted to sleep now. But he would tell them, the sooner they knew the sooner they could figure out what to do…

And so he told them all that had happened after Sans dropped him off, from the room filled with vials of his magic, to his withered tree, yelling at Undyne for what she had done, to running away. He paused to wipe the few tears that leaked out as he talked about his tree, Sans held him to comfort him, he wasn't happy to hear what Undyne had done to Ziel’s tree.

It took him a while to tell the part with Tem, he felt Sans stiffen against him at the name. Papyrus actually looked angry which had surprised him and both were upset to hear it was Temmie that was the one to attack him.

When it came to the part when he handed over control to the other inside him he had paused again. He didn't want to worry them but he also didn't want to lie to them. He fell silent, he didn't know how to tell them...

But Papyrus looked like he knew or at least that's what it looked like. Which one though? He didn't know, but maybe Papyrus knew of both...

Papyrus stood up from the chair with a deep sigh, rubbing the back of his head looking frustrated. “Get some rest honey, you sure need it after the day you had. I’ll go check in with Undyne tomorrow, see what the heck she was thinking.” He shook his head as he stuffed his hands in his hoodie, “Not much I can do about this Tem though… but I’ll let the other monsters know so we can keep an eye out.”

Ziel nodded sleepy, whatever Papyrus thought would work he would follow his lead. He turned to Sans as he felt him pull him towards the top of the bed. Sans helped him slide under the covers, tucking him in.

When he went to say goodnight to Papyrus he found him already gone. He was quickly distracted when Sans lay down next to him, above the covers, pulling him into his arms.

Sans nuzzled the top of his head as he ran his hands down his back, “I’m Glad You're Alright, Beloved, I’m So Sorry You Had To Fight Like That. You Should Only Fight To Make Friends Not To Hurt Each Other…”

“I know, I’m sorry Sans, I didn't want to fight I just wanted to find you and Papy,” He closed his sockets as he snuggled into Sans chest, “I only wanted to train so I could be close to you, not so I would use it to hurt anyone.”

Sans arms tightened around him at his words, “I Know Beloved, Mweh, I Just Wish You Didn't Have To Use What We Learned For Fun To Protect Yourself...”

“I’m sorry...I love you…” He mumbled trying to stay awake so he could be with him longer.

“I Love You Too Starlight, Don't Be Sorry For Defending Yourself, I’m Just Happy You're Safe,” Sans whispered against his head, pressing a kiss to his skull as Ziel gave in to his exhaustion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RollerCoaster chapter! Poor Ziel, all over the place and sometimes our worst side can take over us when we're at our lowest  
> Also Temmie!  
> Also what the hell Undyne! don't worry we'll find out why she did it and more!  
> I hoped you all enjoyed it!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://blamefulseas.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/blamefulsea)  
> [Ziel Picture](https://twitter.com/blamefulsea/status/1281768268420784129/photo/1)


	20. Dream and Firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares turn into dreams or are they memories that connect to what is real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your wonderful comments and kudos, they mean a lot to me. 💜 Also if you have any questions or whatnot feel free to ask me.  
> Simi-beta by Katsuke
> 
> Warning there is smut in this chapter I'll mark where it is so that you can skip if you don't wish to read it

Ziel had never had a nightmare before, he had had nothing to fear. But what happened earlier changed something…

He was running that path again, again he felt that building hopelessness as he tried to find who he was looking for. The dark had never scared him before but now it threatened to swallow him whole as it closed in around him. Still, he ran, he had to find them, he didn't know who they were anymore, only that if he didn't, all would be lost.

Anger and fear crushed over him as he ran until a familiar voice called out for him. He stopped running, his panting breath echoing out in the darkness, only able to see falling snow. He looked around him, trying to see who had called his name.

Only when it came again, it was a voice he didn't want to hear. Fire ignited from his soul spreading out across his body, consuming him.

He cried out for help… but nobody came.

As he burned, he could hear their laughter right behind him. Scared he turned to see not some evil being but…

It was him… he stood there watching himself swallowed in flames, smiling. But the smile was all wrong, it was sharp and wide. Crazed wide eyelight that stared at him maliciously. 

The other him shrugged with a smirk before turning away from him and towards Sans and Papyrus who had appeared behind the other him.

Ziel fell to his knees as he cried out in pain reaching out for them, his voice was silent though. He felt himself crumble into the snow as the other him took his place by his loved ones’ sides.

Just as the world around him was turning dark and the pain and fear of losing himself started to take over him completely, a tide of cool relief swept him up and away from darkness. He closed his sockets as he was taken away, no more fear, no more pain.

When he opened his sockets again, the world he was in was brighter and he could feel his head was resting on someone's lap as a gentle skeletal hand stroked his head. The rest of him was lying on something soft and comfortable. A sweet smell of grass and flowers in the air. He heard a breeze pass through the leaves above him, and what sounded like bird song as they flew away.

[Void's Theme](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gEzJ-o0gz_E)

It was so peaceful here, only made more so by the being holding him, humming a soft song. It was a different song but he knew that voice like he had heard it all his life.

Like it was a part of him...

At first, he had thought it was Sans, but now hearing them he knew it wasn't him. The melody was sweet and soft but also a bit sad.

He relaxed in the person’s lap listening to them hum, closing his sockets. It was then he felt a connection with the ancient presence. And places started to filter through his head. 

The first was of a small village, nestled in a valley, a windmill spun oh so slowly. The sound of it creaking was coupled with the sound of flowing water. As a little stream cutting through the cobblestone of the village roads. The roofs of the village were thatched and fit perfectly with the little town.

Then the scene changed to the white walls of a throne room, the floor covered in a long red and gold rug that stretched to an open grand door. Two large gold bowl braziers lighting the wide entryway. Inside, white gold trimmed pillars and marble walls stretched up to the high ceiling. Stain glass windows filled the room with colorful light. Gold and red chandeliers hung from the ceiling. At the end of the large room beneath a balcony, with marble statues of winged beings on either side was a raised marble throne. It was draped in red cloths and pillows the same colors as the rug that ran the length of the room. He could smell a sweet flowery perfume drift about the room.

The scene changed again but still, he could hear that person hum, soothing, as if guiding him. He felt the wind blow around him as he stood atop a floating fortress. But it quickly changed, to the feel of grass beneath his feet as he stood in a beautiful forest to a city where he stared up looking at towering skyscrapers, to a shell covered beach feeling the sea mist hitting his face, and finally to a field of glowing flowers that paled in comparison to the shining stars in the midnight sky above. The cold night air, pleasant and calm with the sound of crickets chirping.

A quick sequence of places he tried grasping onto, but they flowed away from him like fleeing thoughts, staying out of reach. 

Every place was wonderful and new, but he noticed one small thing about each place. They were empty… not a monster in sight. Such grand places now felt empty and cold…

The scene in his mind changed again, and it was then he noticed the humming had stopped. The image now was on a fractured soul held in the hands of the whitest bones Ziel had ever seen. But it was the bright soul in the person's hand that he was captured by. 

It was his soul… why was it cracked?

**"This must all seem so confusing and terrifying for you...”**

It was the voice of the older presence, so they were the one humming and stroking his head then? 

**“I wish I could do more but…”** Do more? What could they mean? **“But what I can I will try to explain… even though my mind is still…”**

He tried to open his mouth to speak but he couldn’t, what was going on? Why could he see his soul? Why couldn’t he speak?

**“Calm yourself, I can hear you just as well as you can hear me… We are not talking as one would to another but through our… connection…”**

He felt a calm wash over him, as gentle as breathing, Ziel still didn’t understand but he wanted to. 

**“Forgive me for showing you so much, it came to my mind as I was trying to find a way to tell you something…”**

Did it mean those places? Or of them holding his soul?

**“Those places you saw were of my own making… like you, I could create things… though it wasn’t always easy…”**

The image of his soul faded as his vision became dark, dark but for the light glow of small childlike skeletal hands braced out in front of him. Was that the dark place? His attention was pulled back to what was happening as a tiny red ball was created before the outstretched hands. But as quickly as it appeared it was gone. A pang of sadness filled him but a will to try again grew...

**“The Void is not a kind place, and so I had to think of a way to build a world that I could live and create for it was my greatest wish… at least at the time…”**

So those places were created by the other. He didn’t know if he could ever make such wonderful places. He still had trouble creating things by copying them.

**“Creation is a part of me and something I did without much thought… But over time I grew bored and lonely… but this isn’t what I pulled you in to talk to you about…”**

It wasn’t? But then why?

**“Creation isn’t all we are…”**

The scene before him changed some of the places he had seen just a minute ago were now crumbling cities, burning forests, and flooded shores as though a natural disaster had swept them away. There was so much destruction that it was hard to take in and yet he felt nothing… no the other had felt nothing as they looked over what they had done.

**“It is a part of us. Yes, a creator is also a destroyer… I wish to show you this so that you can understand… so you won’t fear this part of us…”**

He remembered the other from his nightmare appearing before him and that cruel face, how could they expect for him not to fear them? To not fear losing control and hurting people, hurting Sans and Papyrus…

 **“Because like it or not you need them… they are a part of you and to deny them is to deny a part of yourself…”** He felt the ancient skeleton soften, **“I don’t say this to be mean… I know it must be hard to come to terms with this but know… they want the same thing you do…”**

They wanted the same thing he did? It was hard to think that they could want anything else but to hurt and destroy… but… he remembered the excitement the other had felt at the thought of seeing the brothers. The same excitement he himself felt when he heard or saw them. Did the other really just want the same things as he did?

 **“It won’t be easy, I know… but in accepting all of what you are, can lead to better things…”** A feeling of longing came from the older presence, **“something you didn’t even know you lost…”**

The longing in the other’s voice… it pulled at him like it was his own…

The scene before him slipped as more images and places flashed before him so quickly he couldn't make out what they were. It was like the other was lost in memories and couldn't focus on one… all of them important to the other but suddenly…

He stood in a dark room, the only light coming from a fire in the fireplace. He felt himself move closer to the glowing light, wanting to feel its warmth, he was always cold. It was a part of who he was but still, he wanted to be warm… but this fire couldn't take away the chill that coursed through him. 

Arms slid around his waist pulling him back into another chest. He huffed out a cooling breath, turning to face the one holding him, warmth finally penetrating his magic that was always like a cool ocean.

“Your here…” he whispered in relief and joy.

The scene changed before he could see who it was only appearing to lay against soft black sheets. The dark phalanges touching him only make him feel warmer, touching depths of him that he didn't know he had. A hot tongue ran up the vertebrae of his neck, gasping he gripped the one above him pulling him closer to him. The turquoise magic of their tongue appeared in his vision before the scene changed.

He was still laying on the soft bedding, arms were wrapped around him possessively, but he felt at peace in their arms.

“My Ocean...” the one holding him whispered darkly as they ran their hands over his back.

He hummed in pleasure reaching up with glowing white phalanges to touch the one he could not see. Why couldn't he see him? 

“My *****…” a feeling of sadness and regret crashed over him as he was pulled further into the others' memories.

The scene this time was warm, the sound of their panting breaths as a feeling of pleasure courses through him as the other moves above him. A kiss was pressed to his mouth before the other nuzzled down to nip and bite his neck.

He reached for them, their phalanges joined together, white and black, black and white like he was finally complete. 

This touch felt more solid and yet still like a dream…

The other pulled back from his neck to smirk at him… no to smile at him, his smile could light up a room. Everything around them seemed brighter as usual when he was by his side.

He leaned forward to kiss and nuzzle the dark, white, neck in front of him, smiling at his raspy breathing turned to a soft whine as his tongue traveled up his vertebrae. How he loved his sweet voice, so full of confidence and love, so cheerful and bright.

~Smut~

“Hold me…” he pleaded, grasping the shirt his dear one was wearing.

“Always Beloved,” Sans whispered, pulling him closer to him. He sighed as he felt his love press a kiss to his neck, “You’re So Cute, My Starlight, You Were Cuddling And Kiss In Your Sleep. You Were Even Mumbling Out A New Nickname.”

Sleep? Was he awake now? Shaking his head he didn't care about that right now. “Sans please, kiss me.”

“Mweheh, How Could I Say No To You.” Sans smiled down at him before taking his mouth into a kiss.

Yes, this felt right this was where he belonged. With him, no regrets, no loneliness, just this simple pleasure of being touched by his Dear One. To feel and taste him… he wanted more…

Sliding his dark phalanges up Sans back as they kissed, he felt Sans’ hand slip down to take hold of his hip. He let out a shuddering breath as he opened his mouth to meet Sans tongue.

The sweet glide of their tongues was just so perfect… but…

He pulled back from their kiss, saliva connected their mouths which he licked away, stopping Sans from taking his mouth again with the tips of his fingers. Sans looked at him curiously as Ziel smiled at him sweetly.

"I want to try something Dear if you'll let me." He asked, hoping he would go along with his plan.

Sans smiled brightly, pressing a kiss to the phalanges covering his mouth "What Would You Like To Try, My Starlight?"

A small breath escaped his mouth at the kiss to his hand, "C-could you remove your shirt and lay down on your back."

"O-oh… OK! I Can Do That."

He looked surprised at Sans agreeing, he felt his cheekbones warm as he watched Sans sit up to remove his shirt. The revealed white bones of Sans' ribcage sent a spike of heat through his body. 

"What Next, Beloved?" Sans asked as he laid down on his back.

Ziel reached out to touch one of the pearly white ribs peeking up at Sans, "M-may I?"

"Of Course!"

Excitement filled him at the first touch of his phalanges against Sans ribs, sending a shiver down his spine. He stroked his fingers over its curves listening to Sans let out a shuddering breath.

An idea came to his mind as his hands explored those pearly white bones. He leaned over placing a kiss against his sternum. Sans hummed at the kiss, so he did it again, glancing up to make sure he was doing it right.

Blue eyelights peered affectionately down at him, a soft smile on his face. "It Feels Good, My Starlight, Don't Stop."

He felt a flush of pride that he was making Sans feel good. Emboldened he went to the next thing he wanted to try. Placing a few more kisses on his sternum and ribs working his way down. Opening his mouth he gently licked at his floating ribs with a purr.

Sans groaned the sound shooting heat through his body. So he did it again, licking then nipping at the bone. Sans gasp made him giggle as he moved over to another rib to do it again.

His hands kept touching and stroking every part of his love's body. As he licked and sucked at Sans’ chest, listening to his panting breaths and broken moans. 

Sitting himself between Sans legs he smiled excitedly down at him. Stroking a dark hand down his spine causing him to arch up into his touch. Marks littered Sans ribs from where he had nipped and sucked them.

The bright blue blush on his cheekbones was matched by the magic glowing in his shorts. It was just as he had hoped, Sans magic had gathered in his pelvis. This meant he did a very good job of exciting his love.

He wiggled excitedly, as he plucked at the elastic of the short hiding his prize away from him. 

Sans’ hands stopped him from pulling his shorts down. Worried he had crossed a line, he looked back at him to make sure it was ok.

"Sans, do you want me to stop?"

"Mweh, I Just Don't Know… Are You Sure You Want To Do This Beloved? After... " Sans asked, squeezing his hands.

Ziel eyelight softened, he really adored how much Sans cared for him. He twined their phalanges together, "I'm fine, yesterday was hard… but I'm ok, I want to show you how much I love you. If you'll let me, of course."

Sans looked thoughtfully up at him before he shyly nodded letting go of his hands. Smiling excitedly down at him, Ziel pulled the last article of clothing off of him. His sockets widened in wonder as he looked at the light blue magic that had gathered in Sans pelvic girdle.

It hadn’t formed anything yet like he was told it would, but maybe he had to make him feel even more pleasure for Sans to form something.

He peeked up at him to see the prettiest blush he had ever seen on Sans’ face, “Your magic is so lovely Sans, such a cute color. Can I touch it?”

“Mweheh, Yes Please Touch Me.”

Liquid heat went through him at those words, he squirmed as he felt his own magic start to gather in his pelvis. Sliding his phalanges down Sans’ inner thighs he felt him shiver at his touch. He lightly touched his pubic symphysis with the tips of his phalanges. The magic there surging up to meet his fingers so soft and tingly.

“Oh, Beloved! Don't Tease Please!” Sans whined arching his hips up into his hand.

Ziel giggled at his reaction, he stroked the magic there with his thumb, “It's so warm Sans’.”

‘Only he could make him warm..’ he shook the thought from his head focusing back on making his dear one feel good.

“Starlight… Please!” Sans panted under him as he rubbed at his magic, but it didn't seem to be enough for it to do what he wanted it to do. Maybe he should continue to the next part…

Drawing back his hand away from his magic made Sans let out a cry, “No Don’t Stop!”

“Don't worry I’m not, I just want to try something, trust me.” He told him as he shuffled down so that his head level with Sans pelvis. Drawing his knees up under him and his forearms on the bed.

“W-Wait My Love, ah!”

Ziel wouldn't wait, something was driving him to taste Sans and he wanted it so badly. He leaned forward, placing both his hand on his hips so they wouldn't move away. Opening his mouth he slid out his tongue to lick at the warm light blue magic gathered around Sans pubis.

It was just a kitten lick but it made Sans squeal loudly, his femurs by his head shook. He glanced up as he gave another tentative lick, moaning at the taste of his dear one’s magic. Spicy clean just like his scent and Ziel loved it.

“Oh, Stars~ mmh Beloved, Lick Me More Please!” Sans cried, placing a hand on his head not pressing down but just to encourage him.

He felt his face warm at his words and the sounds he was making. Ziel was so excited that he was actually doing this, giving Sans pleasure was addictive. He continued with his small licks against the magic, feeling it pulse under his tongue. He closed his sockets listening to Sans mewl and groan. 

Then there was an audible snap of magic as Sans sighed. Ziel yelped in surprise when a column of magic sprang up hitting his cheekbone.

He pulled back to look curiously at the glowing magic. A pleased smile spread across his teeth, "Oh Sans, it's beautiful!"

"Mweh, I'm Sorry Beloved I Didn't Mean For It To Spring Up Like That!" Sans stroked his head in apology, "B-but Don't Call It Beautiful I-its…"

He shook his head, "No, your penis really is pretty." He reached up to touch the glowing phallus, "It's thick and looks so much better than the one I saw in the book."

Sans moaned at his touch, throwing an arm over his sockets in embarrassment. "Ziel…"

Ziel giggled, he wasn't lying, Sans' formed magic was lovely to him. Smooth, thick, and though not very long it was thick and perfect for Sans. 

He wrapped his dark phalanges around it, purring at the cry Sans let's out. A dribble of liquid came out of the top, which Ziel looked curiously as it slid down the column of magic and onto his hand. Sans groaned as he pulled his hand away to get a better look at it.

“S-Stars Please... T-touch Me Again My Love I Can’t… It Felt So Good Please.” Sans pleaded, looking out at him from under his arm.

Ziel looked at the glowing liquid between his phalanges, it was wet, sticky, and smelled deeply of Sans magic. Curiously he licked some of the liquid off his fingers, humming happily that it tasted like Sans too. His mouth watered at the flavor, licking the rest of his hand with his Dear One watching him. 

Sliding back down so that his face was right in front of the phallus, he took hold of it again. Much to the relieved sigh from Sans, smiling smugly he ran his hand over it. He could feel a thick line on the underside of it leading to the tip.

“Beloved Please! Stop Teasing Me… Please Stroke It Or, ngh, P-Put It In Your Mouth.” Sans whined, spreading his legs further apart.

“Ok! I’ll do my best Sans.” He chirped, he did want to taste that liquid again.

He held it in both his hands running his phalanges up and down its sides just enjoying its color and softness. It was so pretty even more so when more liquid spilled from the tip.

Sans reached down to grip the sheets as he raised his hip up to meet his fingers, but… “By The Angel! Please! Ziel, Your Tongue Or Hands Please!”

Ziel shivered hotly at Sans cry, the magic gathering in his pelvic pulsed at the sound. He rubbed his femurs together but he shook his head, he needed to focus, he was on a mission. Steadying the glowing phallus between his fingertips. He leaned forward opening his mouth to lick across the tip.

The taste of Sans exploded over his tongue. He moaned at the flavor as he heard Sans let out a shuddering breath.

"Yes… Like That... Do That Again Beloved." Sans encouraged him, resting his hand back on his head.

Ziel didn't need to be told twice, going in for another lick. The glowing magic throbbing in his hands as he licked. Saliva built in his mouth, sliding down his chin.

Sans whined, the hand on his head pulling him closer, "Th-that's It Starlight, You Feel So Good~"

He turned his head panting, Sans phallus resting against his face as he looked up at him. San was watching him with souls in his eyes.

Nuzzling the cyan magic, he pressed a kiss to the side of it affectionately, "Sans~" He loved Sans so much, his body shook with his and the ancient presence' emotions.

Gently taking hold of his Sans’ shaft licking a long strip up the side of it, closing his sockets at his moans. He wiggled his butt in the air as the magic in his pelvic throbbed.

Still, he focused on Sans as he moved his head so his mouth was right above the tip. He kissed it, followed by a kitten lick to tease the slit before opening his mouth.

"Z-Ziel Wait I...Oh, Stars... Yes!" Sans shouted, as he carefully took his magic into his mouth.

He hummed happily at his Dear One’s reaction, he had no idea what he was doing just following what he had seen in that picture book. Though it did feel oddly familiar like he had done this before…

Dragging his tongue along the underside as he pulled back, he licked his teeth before going back down. The squeal Sans let out sent a shiver down his spine, the magic that had formed between his legs pulsed but he ignored it, this was about Sans. They could always explore him at a later time.

He couldn't take all of it into his mouth unfortunately and his saliva and the liquid magic mixed down the sides of the cyan shaft. Coating his hand, making it easier to stroke him.

“C-Can You Suck It, Beloved?” Sans whined, trying to keep his hips still so he didn't thrust up into his mouth.

Ziel looked curiously up at him, phallus still in his mouth. Did Sans mean for him to suck it like a straw? He gave an experimental suck…

“Ah!” he stopped sucking, surprised by Sans' cry, “By The Angel! More~ Suck Me More!”

Oh, it had been a good cry, Ziel chuckled which was hard as his mouth was still full. Only getting more pleasured sounds from Sans for his troubles. He sucked again, pleased with himself for figuring it out.

Taking more of it into his mouth suckling all the way down, he stopped as it bumped the back of his throat. He pulled back to frown down at the glowing shaft.

“It’s O-ok Ziel… T-take As Much As You Can, Use Your Hand… Mweh~ For What You Can't Take.” Sans panted.

He pouted but was determined to make Sans spill more of that liquid. Taking the phallus back into his mouth again he followed Sans instructions to take as much as he could and stroking the base. 

“Y-Yes Like That!” Sans encouraged him petting his head as he sucked, “Mweh, Your So Good For Me Beloved So, ngh!”

He moaned at his words, sucking and stroking the shaft in his mouth. Sans pushed his head down then let him back up bobbing his head, getting what he wanted him to do. Ziel started moving on his own licking with his tongue on the downstrokes and sucking on the upstrokes.

Sans moans and whines were music to him, he could feel something wet slide down his femurs as he listened. But his favorite part of doing this was the taste and feel of Sans in his mouth. He swallowed around the tip of the magic, feeling his magic dissolve what he swallowed down and he wanted more…

Sucking and stroking he felt the phallus in his mouth pulse and twitch against his tongue.

“S-So close~!”

The hand on his head pressed down on him, causing him to choke as the shaft was forced against the back of his throat. Sans quickly pulled his hand off his head to let him back up.

Pulling off he panted in surprised by Sans forcing him down but he kept his hand stroking the shaft. Bending back down he took only the tip into his mouth to suckle and lick at the little slit that was leaking.

“Mmm so close... please... beloved don't stop!”

More of the sticky liquid was coming from the phallus he was sucking causing him to hum happily at the taste. He slipped his hands down to hold Sans hips down, not wanting him to thrust into his mouth as he sucked and swallowed the liquid magic.

“AH~! Ziel I’m..I’m c-cummweh!”

The sticky liquid shot across his tongue and hit the back of his mouth. Surprised by it he coughed but did his best to swallow and lick at what Sans had given him. It was just so much that some escaped his mouth and down his chin.

When he felt it was down squirting into his mouth he sat back up, staring down at Sans. His Dear One was shivering, bones rattling, gripping the sheets below him with tears in his sockets. The phallus dissipated but Sans magic still swirled around in his pelvic, his hips twitching.

~smut end~

Ziel panted as he wiped his mouth looking down to see his hand and fingers covered in strings of cyan magic. Bring the hand to his mouth he licked at the sticky substance humming happily at the flavor.

“By The... Ziel You... Oh, Stars…” Sans groaned, watching him clean his phalanges with his tongue. 

He giggled at Sans, licking the last of his sticky magic off of his fingers before crawling up to lay back down next to him. He snuggled into his side, kissing the corner of his still panting mouth. Watching him as he came down from his orgasm, it was so cute.

The magic in his pelvic pulsed, trying to get his attention, but he wanted this time to be for Sans. Even now he could feel his magic settling down as they rested. Besides, there would always be another time they could explore each other. 

Running his tongue across the roof of his mouth he could still taste Sans spicy clean flavor. He hummed happily nuzzling his face against Sans' shoulder, smiling.

Sans turned over onto his side pulling him into his arms with a tired sigh, his hands sliding down to Ziels pelvic. Ziel stopped him though from pulling his nightshirt up, shaking his head.

“But Ziel, I Want To Make You Feel Good Too,” Sans mumbled sleepily, stubbornly pulling at his shirt.

Ziel shook his head again firmly, bringing Sans hands away from his clothes, “It's ok Sans that was just for you.” Sans grumbled shyly but didn’t make a move to try again. “You can always take care of me later, ok?”

“Mweh Ok… Love You...” 

"Love you too."

He giggled at Sans drowsy eyelights, their activities must have tired his love. He leaned up, pressing a kiss to Sans mouth before nuzzling his cheek as he watched him slowly close his sockets.

Laying his head back down he kept his eyelight on Sans as he fell asleep. He subconsciously started humming softly, the same song that the ancient presence had hummed to him. Gently rubbing circles across Sans back lulling him to sleep.

They had been spontaneous with their affections before but that… Ziel frowned, that had been more. Maybe the others' memory dreams of their own love had triggered something in his to do what he had done.

It was possible that the others' feelings fed into his own when he saw Sans. Wanting to show his love pleasure in any way he could. He didn't think that was all there was of course. He had wanted to do that with Sans, not just because some other part of him was sharing their emotions with him.

Still, the dream he had had before waking was confusing…

He nuzzled into Sans’ chest, closing his sockets as he listened to his sleeping soul. 

Thinking back to what he had dreamed he marveled over the worlds and places the older presence had made. And then be so indifferent to the destruction that they were causing.

He tightened his hold on Sans, he didn't have it in him to want to destroy things not like that…

But the other him did… they seemed quite happy to cause pain and destruction. And for the ancient one to tell him to accept the other. It was hard to think about… but was he so different… the way he had reacted to Undyne studying his tree, to how he had attacked Temmie…

Besides without the raging presence help would he still be stuck in that loop, would Sans and Papyrus be safe as they were now. At the end, the other him had seemed so excited to hear the brothers that if he had been calm, would have felt like it was his own excitement.

Ziel sighed, pulling back from Sans' chest so he could see his face. They were safe, happy, and healthy if that meant the other in some way helped keep it that way should he fear it.

The nightmare flashed through his mind, the malicious smile, the crazed look in their eyelight… 

He lifted his hand from Sans back, tracing the line of his arm as he stared at his sleeping face.

How had they all come together… him, the destructive presence and the ancient one… how did they all come from one soul? He wished he had more time with the later to speak with them.

But their sadness…

Ziel sighed, there was so much to think about. He reached down to pull their cover over them. Closing his sockets as he tried to fall back to sleep, but he couldn't. His mind was racing, trying to understand everything that had happened. 

It was sometime later that he was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Papyrus' bedroom door open and close.

Quickly followed by the sound of him shortcutting out of the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, the first actual smut has been written! Believe me, it was a lot longer like I wasn't even done writing it and it was at 16 - 20 pages so I cut it back.  
> Voids Theme isn't the theme song of the story but of someone, no one likes silence after all...  
> I add songs because they are actually relevant to the story and will actually give you an inside look at a character or even something happening in the future such as the last song that was in a chapter  
> Lots of spoilers in this chapter at least I see them but that's because I know where this story is going lol  
> [Tumblr](https://blamefulseas.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/blamefulsea)  
> [Ziel Picture](https://twitter.com/blamefulsea/status/1281768268420784129/photo/1)


	21. Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus goes to talk with Undyne, not all is well at the Lab it would seem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your wonderful comments and kudos, they mean a lot to me. 💜 Also if you have any questions or whatnot feel free to ask me.  
> beta by Katsuke

Papyrus stuffed the pillow over his head, he really didn’t want to hear this…

“It Feels Good, My Starlight, Don't Stop."

He groaned, he did not need to hear any of this. Papyrus didn’t want to know his brother was a few doors down the hall with Ziel doing something that felt good. Why were the walls so thin…

A gasp came from the room that was definitely Sans followed by Ziel’s giggling. He pressed the pillow harder over his head. What were they doing in there? No, he didn’t want to know, he was curious and worried for Sans… Ziel was still an unknown...

Ziel…

The little skeleton that came into their lives and seemed to just wiggle his cute boney butt into their home. Into their souls…

He had tried to keep an eye on the small skeleton, or whatever he was. But it was hard to keep up his defenses when Ziel would look at him curiously with that one teal eyelight. How cutely he followed them around, never wanting to be alone. Prancing around in that purple apron when he was helping Sans. Or when he would snuggle up to him for a nap…

“Damn it…” he grumbled into the pillow, just thinking about Ziel threw him off focus.

The little skeleton was a cute unknown, he had been suspicious when they had first found him. Especially when Ziel had told him where he had come from. He had no idea what to do with the information, just keeping a close eye socket on him so he wouldn’t do something to endanger them.

But without much effort, the small skeleton had slipped through his  defenses . It started with seeing him like Sans, a younger brother especially when he was in his brother’s clothing but... 

“That didn’t last…” How could it, when Sans had gotten him new clothes, the similarities between them stripped away. 

His ethereal bone structure, those glowing white bones, and his damn black legs that Ziel loved showing off. In those too-short shorts and large shirts that made it look like that was all he was wearing…

Papyrus groaned, just thinking about him got his magic stirring. How could he see Ziel as another brother when his eyes kept looking at him like that. 

They had been awfully quiet in Sans room… were they done? He lifted the pillow to look over at the wall nearest to their room.

“Oh, Beloved! Don't Tease Please!” Sans whined loudly had Papyrus smash the pillow back to his head with a tired moan.

But Ziel wasn’t all cute and fluffy, for a skeleton, there were times that he would see another side of the small skeleton. Not just the destructive and creative power of his magic that was a whole other issue that Ziel had no control over. 

It was those quiet times that would happen between them, where he could see another person looking out at him that wasn’t Ziel. At least not the one he and his brother knew. It would only be for a split second, this feeling of being stared at by something old and powerful. Then in a blink of a socket, it was Ziel again asking him if he was ok…

And like a mind wipe, he would almost forget that feeling of being looked at with such intensity. All because Ziel had shown concern for him…

Still, even with the crazy magic, the small skeleton could do and the different sides of him that popped out, it was hard not to fall for him, his innocence, curious nature, the way he smiled, or how his eyelight would sparkle at seeing them. Even Ziel's love for Sans was attractive.

How couldn’t he fall for the little guy… but he had been a bit slow at actually giving in to his feelings.

The sound of a muffled moan had him tense, he had almost missed it, that sounded like Ziel’s voice. Papyrus stuffed the pillow harder against the side of his head, letting out a hiss of breath as the magic in his pelvis formed his dick. 

“By the stars Honey what you do to me…”

He almost cursed the day Ziel had happily told him that he and Sans were now dating. Papyrus knew then he had missed his chance to have one nice thing in this never-ending loop. He would never try and take someone from his little brother, Sans deserved more happiness than he ever did.

Even when both of them told him that he was welcome, Papyrus still tried to stuff down those feelings.

That didn’t stop him from listening for another sound of Ziel's voice. His muffled moans and whimpers that Papyrus could hardly hear over Sans cries of pleasure.

“What heck are you doing to my bro, Sweets…”

Listening to Ziel’s quiet sounds, his hand reached down to adjust his shorts, groaning at the feel of the fabric rubbing against his dick. He jumped at a shout from Sans listening so hard for any sound from Ziel.

“By The Angel! More~ Suck Me More!” Sans passionately cried.

Papyrus yanked his hand away from his shaft, there was no way he was touching himself when he could hear his brother like that. 

Still, that didn’t stop his mind from conjuring up the image of Ziel's adorable face between his own femurs, “Fuck…”

He brought his hand back up to the pillow over his head, smashing the pillow around it. Papyrus could only hope it ended soon. 

This wasn't the first time he's heard them, but his brother was never this vocal. Usually, he was treated to Ziel's soft voice moaning from whatever they were doing.

Thankful, it only lasted a few more minutes before he heard Sans cry out as he came. Another sound he never wanted to hear from his brother.

He tensed at the silence, waiting for them to start again. If nothing else he knew Sans took care of the other small skeleton. But when nothing came after but more silence he relaxed with a sigh. At least it was over for the night, those two went at it like rabbits, it was pure torture for him.

Throwing the pillow over his face off to the side, Papyrus stared up at the ceiling. It was almost morning and he would have to travel to the Lab to have some words with Undyne. See if what Ziel said was true, he really hoped not.

He had spoken with Undyne before all this and they had agreed not to have her mess with any of Ziel's magic. They didn’t need another tree trying to rip up the Lab.

But if she had started to collect magic from the tree, enough that it was killing the tree. Why? And what was she using it for?

He hoped there was some way they could save the tree, at least then Ziel wouldn't be so sad.

Papyrus rubbed his sockets tiredly, he hadn't gotten any sleep. Not because of their activities but because of what happened yesterday. The five resets had struck fear through his soul, and then the literal explosions. He had at first thought it was the damn kid, but to find Ziel crying, muddy, and clothes torn.

He dropped his hand back down on his ribs, glaring at the ceiling. That bastard Tem had attacked Ziel for no reason. It was just a blessing that the small skeleton could take a lot of damage. That didn’t mean he liked seeing his Honey in such a state.

"Not mine, he's Sans’…" he grumbled, a pang ran through his soul.

Papyrus didn’t think he could hold off on these feelings though. Ziel had made it more than obvious he was interested. It didn't help either that Sans was happy to share the adorable skeleton with him. 

There was just so much to lose already once the kid showed up… it was only a matter of time.

Sitting up with a groan, he rubbed the back of his neck to get the kinks out. Might as well get going, the sooner he got this done the faster he could come home to nap.

He stared  dully  at the wall in front of him before flopping back down on the bed, closing his sockets. Or he could just see if he could fall asleep now. The memory of Ziel’s tear-stained face appearing in his head had him shortcut to his bedroom door. He opened the door and closed it behind him, glancing at Sans’ bedroom where both of them were probably sleeping now.

Papyrus looked away to shortcut to the front door, slipping on his shoes before he left the house. The artificial light of morning was just starting to light up Snowdin, but it was still too early for any sane monster to be up yet.

He let out a tired sigh, a plum of breath appearing out of his mouth into the cool morning air. Stuffing his hand in his hoodie he turned to shortcut to just inside the Lab. Surprisingly the lights were on in the main room, meaning Undyne must be up…

The Lab was a mess, papers, wires and broken tile floor everywhere, it was like some natural disaster came ripping through. He glanced around for any sight of Undyne, only finding that large cables were leading into the tree's room. Papyrus didn't remember those being there the last time he had visited the Lab.

He spotted the door Ziel had mentioned, the one that supposedly had vials of his magic and pieces of his tree. He stalled outside the door, hoping that Honey was just seeing things. Undyne wouldn't go that far would she?

Taking a step into the small storage room, he closed his sockets at what was in the room. He shook his head with a sigh then opened his sockets again to look at what had been done.

Beakers and vials lined the shelf, the vials full of a glowing purple liquid that looked just like Ziels magic. Samples of the tree, leaves, pieces of bark, and even dirt were in collection bags, spread out across a table. A tray was turned over onto the floor, needles and tools spread across the ground. There was one of the tree's roots sitting on the floor looking like it had been stripped of its skin. 

“Damn it, Undyne what were you thinking?”

“I-I can e-explain!” 

Papyrus looked over his shoulder at Undyne who had come up behind him while he was looking at the room. She looked worse for wear, covered in dirt and tears in her clothes, there were even leaves in her hair. Undyne looked nervous and her eyes kept flitting about as though she was looking for something… or someone.

He turned around to face her fully, his sockets narrowed even as he smiled at her, “Heh, I hope you can explain. Because to me it looks like you did something that we talked about Not doing.”

She hunched her shoulders looking down at the floor guilty but she quickly straightened glancing around them again. “I-I can! B-but I want t-to show you a-a few things f-first…”

The smile on his face dropped a little, shrugging he followed after her as she motioned for him to follow her. Hopefully whatever she was going to show him was enough to explain what he had already seen. But so far it seemed like a violation of Honey’s magic, it had come from his soul originally.

Undyne led him towards the tree’s room, stepping over the thick cables that were crowding the doorway. What was she doing in there?

The first thing he saw of course was the tree and it looked… fine, not weathering away and pieces missing from it. Actually, it looked even healthier and maybe bigger than it had been before. Though why were their white and blue sheer cloths draped over several of its branches reaching down to the ground and was that a crystal wind chime?

The purple crystals shined in a light all of their own, odd that they didn't move when a breeze came in from the hole in the ceiling.

Why had Undyne added all this? Was Ziel wrong in what he had seen? Papyrus rubbed the side of his head, no, Sweets had looked real upset over whatever had happened to it. 

He looked away from the tree, taking in the rest of the collapsing room. It looked like she had dragged equipment up from the old lab…

An area magic scanner was hooked up to a few of the cables, lights on its screen were flashing as it processed its readings. He hadn't seen that machine in a long time, not since they used it on the barrier. There were a few new gadgets and machines stationed against one wall all seeming to be taking readings and printing out their findings. Undyne stood in front of them looking from him to the floor to nervously glancing at the door.

Papyrus raised a brow bone at her, what was she nervously looking for? He was upset, sure, but he didn't think he was the reason for her to keep looking… no…. Was she actually  scared  of…

“Ziel is at home with Sans, so you can calm down,” he mumbled, watching as Undyne slumped in relief. “Really, you're scared of that little bean?”

Undyne shook her head, eyes wide, “N-no of course n-not, we-well, I-I mean m-maybe a little…” 

Papyrus narrowed his sockets at her, “I don't know what went down here yesterday besides what Ziel told us, but I trusted you to watch him when either Sans or I couldn't.” He took a deep breath trying to calm himself down at seeing her flinch at his words. “That's why I’m here and what I just saw in that storage room was really messed up Undyne.” 

She sank deeper into herself, he didn't want to make her feel bad but he needed to know what she was doing. “I thought we agreed not to mess with Ziel's magic more than letting him practice and seeing how it works.”

Undyne nervously wrings her hands in front of her, peeking up at him from her slouch, “I-I sorry f-for what h-happened I d-didn't mean to upset Z-Ziel… I didn’t even n-notice that the tree was dying.”

So the tree really had been dying, at least now he knew the sweet little skeleton  had been telling the truth. Not that he really thought Ziel would lie about it, he just needed to make sure. “It looks fine now, how did it go from dying to this, and what's up with the decorations?”

“Right, um i-it was until Z-Ziel came and w-well got rightly a-angry at me for, w-well…” she stopped to look at the tree, the drape like cloth blowing gently in the breeze. “A-anyways, I f-found Ziel i-in here l-looking really u-upset and he started y-yelling at me and then it got really hard to breathe because all the magic in the air and the tree started moving and growing and the ground was shaking and I was freaking ou-”

“Undyne! Take a deep breath and chill,” Papyrus called over her rambling getting her to stop and breathe, “So basically Ziel saw what you had done to the tree and got upset enough his magic was lashing out.” She nodded, still looking a little shaken. “And during that magical outburst, Ziel’s magic connected to the tree’s, which you know has his magic running through it.” Again she nodded, seeming to calm down some, “Which somehow healed the tree, and then he ran away right?”

“Y-yes, I think h-he must have s-seen he w-was scaring me…” she mumbled wrapping her arms around herself. “I'm s-sorry, I d-didn't mean to u-upset him or k-kill the tree.”

Papyrus sighed, at least neither of them had been physically hurt though, “Not me you need to say sorry to, but I'm sure Sweets will want to  apologize  once he sees his tree is better.” He turned  around , eyeing the new additions to it. “Still doesn't explain the laundry and glowy crystal or what you were doing with the magic you've been gathering.”

Undyne looked at him confused before looking over at the tree, “O-oh! Th-those appeared around th-the same t-time as when Ziel magic was h-healing it. It was r-really strange and th-that c-crystal never ch-chimes even i-if you t-touch it…” 

“Heh odd but sounds like Ziel stuff… so?” He mumbled affectionately before turning back to look at her.

“Right… w-well you s-see, I have s-sort of a-a problem… well t-two p-problems.” She paused nervously, wringing her hands tightly as he waited for her to continue.

“What problems?” Papyrus wasn't aware of any problems, at least in the Labs and the rest of the Underground. 

Undyne sighed, looking defeated as she glanced away from him, “I-I guess I should s-start with th-the first  issue , though r-really it isn't s-so much a p-problem but m-more of a… um, possible s-solution to future p-problems th-that could maybe, o-or not, h-happen.”

So she was testing it then, even after they had agreed that Ziels magic wasn't safe to mess with. Also considering that the magic was originally from the smaller skeleton’s soul it just seemed to him like a huge violation.

Papyrus frowned at her as he pulled out a sucker, “I thought we agreed that you wouldn't mess with his magic, besides observing Ziel practice.”

“Th-that was the p-plan! At l-least a-at first… but th-then the Q-Queen mentioned how i-it could do s-so much f-for the Underground. I-I had to a-at least t-try!” She argued, a frown of her own appearing on her face. “Imagine what this magic could do, we would never have a problem with food and resources. We could even use it to power the Core more efficiently, its pure energy and -”

“Something we have no control over,” He cut her off. Sure he could see how Ziels magic could help the Underground, he wasn't blind. But it was uncontrollable, even the tree’s magic broke through the supresors that Undyne had put into the ground. Having to replace them almost every two days. “Did you even ask Ziel if it was alright to use his magic?” Undyne tensed looking guilty away, “Besides the Underground is fine I don't understand why the Queen is worrying about it, you don't need to be running tests on possibilities.”

There was no real reason to go down this path, it would just cause problems for them. And with any resets it just seemed unneeded as all progress or lack thereof would be erased.

“I-I know I just w-wanted to…” She shook her head turning away from him to walk over to the machines against the wall. 

“I know that you try to do what you think is right,” Papyrus sighed, “but you need to think things through a bit more before doing them.” she nodded as she started turning off the machines that were still flashing lights. He almost hated to ask his next question, “So what's the other problem?

Undyne shoulders tensed as she glanced over her shoulder, did she think he had forgotten? She turned slowly to face him, holding one of the sheets printed out by the machine. “Do you want to know what the results are?”

He couldn't say he wasn't curious to see what the results said, but he would rather find out what the other problem was first before he looked at them later.

“Nah, just tell me what the problem is.” Papyrus hoped she wasn’t trying to stall…

Undyne hesitated for a moment before telling him “P-please.. follow me…” 

He narrowed his sockets at her but followed as she led him out of the room, casting one last glance at the tree. At least Ziel would be relieved to know his tree was alright.

Papyrus slowed to a crawl when he saw where she was leading him, the elevator, the same elevator that would take them down into the lower labs. “Do we really need to go down there? Couldn't you bring it up here to show me?” 

The lower labs were the last place he ever wanted to see again. Too many bad and sad memories of the past were connected to that place.

“I-I know you don’t like it down there, but I r-really need to show you. It’ll be faster than t-trying to explain” 

He could see she was shivering, something down in the lower lab scared her, but what? “Sure, whatever, let’s just get this over with.” 

Papyrus had to see what it was regardless if she had messed with something else that could endanger them… well he would just have to wait and see he guessed. This was all for Ziel and Sans, he would make sure they were safe.

The elevator door opened as she pushed the button, following her inside he watched her push one of the lower level buttons. As the doors closed and they started their descent she turned to him, a nervous look on her face.

“You remember the other sample we collected from Ziel during his check-up?” he nodded rolling the sucker between his teeth waiting for her to continue, “Well, um, I brought it down to the lower labs to test it… We didn't know what it was and if we could remove it from Ziel’s left socket.”

It was Papyrus’ turn to tense now, “You mean the same black stuff that ate your tools?”

Undyne nodded looking nervously up at him them away, “R-right that stuff, w-ell I wanted to ch-check what i-it was made of so th-that we could help Z-Ziel and see if w-we could get it o-out of his socket… But th-then I remembered wh-what it did to my tools and w-well… I wanted t-to see if it could h-have the same destructive p-properties to break the barrier.”

“You were going to use an unknown substance, on the barrier... What if it backfired?” Sure Papyrus wanted to help Ziel get that gunk out of his socket. But like most things with Honey, it was an oddity that had pretty much eaten metal tools. And to try to use it on the barrier just seemed like a bad idea.

Then again wouldn't he do whatever he could to give Sans and Ziel a better life?

The problem isn't so much that it could help the underground, at least to him, it was the fact that it would be like using Ziel. After these few months of getting to know the little skeleton and watching him learn and explore how could he not feel protective of him.

How could he not love him…

But, what was Undyne thinking?

“I was going to study it first!” She argued affront, just as the elevator doors opened to the lower labs.

They stepped out into the lobby and instantly the air felt thick and musty. The lighting was dim, casting more shadows around the underground room. The brightest light coming from the vending machine that sat next to the elevator. 

He turned to face Undyne to see where she was going to take him next. But she was busy trying to get the dirt off her coat, Papyrus reached for one of the leaves stuck in her hair. 

The leaf was brittle and dry, most likely this was what most of the leaves had looked like when Ziel had seen his tree, he dropped it to the ground. “So, where to?”

She glanced up from her coat and over to a darker hallway, “Th-this way…”

Dust and papers were everywhere, he had to wonder when was the last time anyone had been down there. Through the dust on the floor he could see there was a trail down the hall where Undyne had made a path, his steps were still kicking some up though.

But that wasn't what had caught his attention...

The air had felt thick by the elevator, from the dust and disuse. The hallway though was suffocating, he didn't need to breathe but he could feel how heavy the air was. Undyne also seemed to be having a harder time breathing. Still she led him further down the hall stopping at a door that had multiple locks on it like she was trying to keep something in.

Papyrus looked at it confused as he didn't remember one of the doors ever looking like this. “Undyne?”

“It’ll be easier once you see it,” She said nervously as she started to undo the locks on the door. Just as she grabbed the door handle she turned to him, scared. “Whatever you do, don’t pass the purple circle.”

He frowned at her warning, now more on guard and a little uneasy about what was behind the door, he nodded.

Opening the door into a dark room, Undyne stepped inside but only going so far as to stand in the entryway. Papyrus was curious about why she wasn't turning on the lights and stepped inside after her only to have her stop him from going too far into the room.

The room felt unnaturally cold, it felt heavy and Papyrus felt as if he was being pulled to the middle of the room.

Confused he turned back to her seeing her shaking in fear as she stared at the center of the room. “Undyne seriously, turn on the lights so I can see what you're trying to show me.”

Undyne shook her head, looking frightened she pointed towards where the pulling sensation is coming from.

Getting a bit irritated, Papyrus huffed, turning back to the room to see what it was that was scaring her. Narrowing his sockets he could just make out a glowing purple circle on the floor. But it was what was inside the circle that made him suck in a breath in shock, taking a step back.

A large black hole in the ground… no, not a hole… it looked like it had a surface.

The minimal light from the doorway didn't even penetrate its darkness, it was like it was absorbing any light that touched it.

He turned back to glance at her with wide sockets, “What the hell is that?”

Undyne tore her eyes away from the blackness to look at him just as confused, “It's the black substance we got from Ziel’s socket…” 

“There is no way that came from the sample, and if it did, how did it get on the floor and get this large? What happened?” 

She shuffled nervously still eyeing the darkness, “Well I-I was trying t-to get a closer l-look at it with o-one of the m-microscopes. I a-also wanted to s-see if it h-had any similar p-properties to the purple magic,” She paused, turning away from staring at the void hole to Papyrus. “Wh-when I placed i-it on one of th-the glass s-slide though it started t-to spread out, and um, d-dissolving everything it t-touched…”

She shuffled nervously, her fingers grabbing at her coat and pulling at it as she fidgeted. Glancing at the dark hole then away to the cracked tiled floor. 

“Wh-when it r-reached the floor a-a strange v-vacuum started to come f-from it.” Papyrus nodded, yeah he could feel a pull coming from it,  “ It k-kept spreading and th-the pull b-became stronger… I-I had to try to s-stop it… but I d-didn't know how.” she was shaking even harder, stressed and scared. 

He felt worried for her, why hadn’t Undyne told him about what had happened. She was his friend and he would have helped her. But she had taken on all of this on her own without reaching out to him. He went to comfort her but she stood up straighter, seemingly pulling herself together to begin talking again.

“F-For some reason I-I thought that if it came f-from Ziel, maybe Ziel’s m-magic could stop i-it. Luckily I h-had brought d-down some of th-the vials I had c-collected from the t-tree.” Her shoulders slumped again and she shook her head. “I-I threw one of the v-vials into the h-hole… But it didn't d-do anything, th-the darkness o-only spread.”

“Undyne…” Papyrus murmured, placing a hand on her shoulder in support.

She gave him a shaky smile before taking a deep breath, letting it out slowly. Pulling herself together again, she continued, “I-I started p-panicking as the v-vacuum from th-the black hole g-got even worse. Papers a-and items were now b-being sucked into i-it and d-disappearing… then, a thought c-came to me.”

Remembering Undyne's earlier warning he looked back to where the darkness was, the glowing purple circle was Ziel magic. “You made a circle with the magic to contain it.”

“Right! J-Just as Ziel c-can hold the b-black substance in his s-socket. I-I took the v-vials and q-quickly started making a circle a-around the widening v-void. And i-it stopped Papyrus, it stopped!” She looked excited now though when she looked back at the darkness her smile fell.

Papyrus sighed, rubbing the back of his neck as they both looked at it, “Why didn't you tell me?”

He could feel her flinch, “I-I was scared a-about telling anyone a-about this and I-I didn’t want to c-cause problems for a-anyone…”

Looking up from the blackness he took in the rest of the room. Nothing was left, most likely sucked into the darkness and dissolved. The walls even looked like they were cracked and bowing inward. It must have been terrifying for her, he could only imagine what it must have been like.

The faint glow of Ziel’s soul magic pulled his eyelights back to the circle, the only light that seemed to be able to exist near the void hole. Sure Honey had talked about where he had come from, but only in small details. He couldn't blame him for not wanting to talk about where he came from if all there was, was this darkness.

But how was Ziel’s magic able to hold back the darkness or, was it?

As always, there seemed to be more questions than answers when it came to the small skeleton. Taking the stick from his finished sucker, he tosses into the hole as a test to see if it was neutralized.

Undyne screamed, grabbing onto his arm as they both jumped back from what had reached out from the darkness. A black tendril had caught the stick he had thrown at it, it wasn't dissolving though. It waved the stick back at them as more void tentacles started to reach up from the darkness to touch the item in the first’s grasp.

It was like it was studying it, touching where his teeth had bitten into the white stick. The first one ripped it away from the other tendrils possessively. The others followed it as it curled around it protectively, trying to keep it away from the others.

Another tried to slither its way past its grip to steal it back. Papyrus couldn't help but feel concerned...

Undyne looked in wonder as the tentacles started doing a kind of tug of war, “Is it... p-playing with i-it?”

“I dunno...” The tentacles continued to fight over the small piece of plastic, tugging on it until... SNAP... Papyrus shivered.

The tentacles froze for a second, as if in shock... then, one of them slapped the one which had broken the stick.

The slapped tendril shriveled back for only a second before lurching forward in retaliation and both monsters could only stare as the... thing, seemed to be fighting itself. Suddenly, one of the tendril jumped out of the mix, aiming straight for Papyrus. The skeleton took a step back in surprise. It was fairly out of reach, but the sudden movement caught him off guard.

As if the rest understood what the first had wanted to do, the black appendages slithered as one toward the door, creeping their way closer.

Undyne grabbed his hand and pulled him further away from the circle. It seems the skeleton was too entranced by the weird thing's movement to react at this point. He watched them curl and pull, dragging themselves around, scratching the floor tiles like a crawling beast.

They seemed so desperate to reach him...

Like a Whimson hypnotized by a flame, he took a step forward, barely feeling Undyne's grip on his arm trying to restrain him.

The tentacles were hovering above the ground, like they were smelling the air, looking for him. Why were they looking for him? Was it because he had touched the stick before throwing it? Or because this had been part of Ziel, and the affection the small skeleton had toward him had transferred to this... thing?

He couldn’t help wanting to touch it. Just a little... As if Ziel himself was calling for him from the dark pit the tentacles spawned from.

He reached out...

Slowly...

Hand approaching the invisible barrier of the circle...

Until only an inch separates the tip of his phalanges from the slithering dark substance...

He was suddenly dragged away from it with great force, struggling he tried to get back to the tentacles that felt like Ziel. Their siren song calling him to come back to them to come back to his Honey. Papyrus struggled against the hold that was pulling him further away from them, he couldn't leave him, not in that darkness, he had to go to him.

“No! I can't leave him!”

“Papyrus! Snap out of it!” He could barely hear Undyne's cry, she continued to pull him from the room and away from the tentacles that continued to press against the invisible barrier.

The pull to the void tendrils lessened as he was pulled out of the room and like a string that had been cut, they fell to the floor. Undyne held him, panting as she kicked the door shut, blocking them from that thing’s calls. They both laid there staring up at the ceiling as Papyrus slowly came out of the fog his mind had slipped into.

His soul was still racing as he sat up to look at the now closed door, “W-what the hell...”

“I-I dont know! It's n-never done th-that before.” Undyne scrambled up from the floor after letting him go to start locking the door again. Once all the locks were done, she turned back to him with a worried face, “A-are you ok Papyrus? You d-didn’t look l-like you were in your  right mind  back there.”

Papyrus shook his head, his skull still felt a little floaty but he was back in control of himself again, “I’m ok,” he rubbed his sockets before attempting to get to his feet. “Those... tendrils, they, no...” How was he supposed to explain what he had felt?

“Wh-what is it? What d-did they d-do?”

“You mean besides fighting over the stick I threw at them?” He took a deep breath, glancing at the closed door again then back to Undyne who was staring at him worriedly. “The darkness, it felt like Ziel was there. Like he was calling me to come to him, the tentacles were his hands reaching for me...” Papyrus explained, letting out a shuddering breath as he forced himself to take a step back from the door. “I couldn't leave him in darkness, I wanted to go to him so he wouldn’t be alone.”

It was more than that actually. The thought of the small skeleton being away from him, trapped somewhere out of his reach, it had struck him, hurt him, made him realize how much Ziel had a hold on his soul. He couldn’t even explain it but, it was as if the two-colored skeleton had become part of their life just as much as the snow in Snowdin, as the rain of Waterfall. The fact he may not be with them one day scared him, made him want to reach out and hold on. And he wouldn’t be surprised if his brother felt the same.

“Papyrus... Z-Ziel isn't in th-there, he’s at h-home with Sans...” she tried to soothe him reaching out for him but he stepped away.

Shaking his head he turned away from her and that room starting to walk away, he could hear her follow him back down the hall, “I know that now, but that's what it felt like.”

They walked back to the elevator in silence, what had just happened in that dark room still racing through his head. As they stepped inside the elevator and Undyne pushed the upper levels button, she turned to him.

“M-Maybe it's a w-way for the void to p-pull in people. L-Like a venus fly t-trap, it makes it s-seem like what you w-want is inside i-it but once you're in i-its reach it traps you.” She suggested.

He shook his head, “Not exactly a comforting thought Undyne…”  He paused before looking to the side and adding, “Besides, who says Ziel is what I want.”

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow crossing her arms, “R-Really Papyrus?”

Cheekbones warm, he looked away from her to clear his throat, “Anyways, let's agree never to go back down there.”

Undyne nodded though she had a concerned look on her face as the elevator doors opened to the main floor. “It h-has never acted i-in all the times I’ve t-tested it... what if i-it is a part of Z-Ziel, like th-they’re one and the s-same?”

Stiffening, he turned back to her as they stepped  out , “No...”

“B-but just think a-bout it,” she added, her steps quick to keep up with him. “Ziel i-is really a-attached to you and Sans, he al-always wants to b-be with you two. What's n-not to suggest th-that those things a-are just a part o-of him that w-wants to -”

“Undyne, no, Ziel isn't like that, he... it might have come from him but that doesn't mean...”

She shook her head before looking into his  sockets , “Papyrus i-it has ‘NEVER’ reacted t-to me, not in th-the many tests I-I ran, not wh-when I threw th-things into it. B-But one lollipop s-stick from you, a-and it suddenly h-has tentacles? And a p-pull that only affects y-you?” 

Sure, when put like that it was strange, and the black substance had come from Ziel  but, still... The thought of that thing coming from his Honey didn't sit right with him. It wasn't Ziel’s fault that it was clogging up one of his sockets. But what if it wasn't blocking it? What if  Undyne was right and  it was just another part of Ziel?

A part they had only seen when he was scared or angry...

That red glowing light that had appeared in the darkness in his socket...  And  Ziel had mentioned other selves and how one scared him... Could that presence be the one making those black tears?

“It doesn't matter, it's still Ziel we’re talking about. It might have come from him but like that tree, he has no way of controlling what those things do,” he argued. No matter what side of Ziel it was, it was still his Honey and he  wouldn't abandon him for that.

“I'm n-not saying it to s-say Ziel will a-actually do something, it w-was just a th-thought. But p-please Papyrus, be c-careful,” she urged him. It seemed whatever  had  happened  yesterday had really rattled her, and  what just happened a few minutes ago had only confirmed what she was silently thinking.

Papyrus shook his head with a sigh, stuffing his hands into his hoodie. He would need time to think about all this but he already knew that his feelings for Ziel hadn't changed.  On the contrary.  “I’ll let him know that his tree is better, so expect Ziel and Sans to stop by at some point today or tomorrow.”

Nodding, she shuffled in place, glancing back at the tree’s room then back to him. “Did you  still  want to know the readings?”

He let out a sigh and nodded, following after her as she shuffled over to the room. Really, he just wanted to go home and check on Sans and Sweets. Maybe eve n get  a nap in after all of this, falling asleep to  the sound of  them making lunch or something.  Somehow having them busy around him was relaxing and even a little appeasing.

But his curiosity was too strong and he wanted to know what the machines had found. Taking a new sucker out of his pocket, he hesitated putting it in his mouth, remembering what happened to the last one.

Placing the sucker back in his pocket, he could finally understand why Ziel was worried the first time he used a shortcut with him… the thought of those tendrils grabbing a hold of him sent a shiver down his back as he entered into the bright room of the tree.

A feeling of peace came over him as he looked at the tree in the center of the room and while he would never forget the void tentacles anytime soon, being in the tree's presence somehow calmed and cleared his mind of his worries.  The leaves, bright and full of life, were like his smile, the branches spread wide, reminding him of Ziel greeting him as he was coming home, the light drapes, as they swayed in the gentle breeze, looked as soft as his bones and the twinkling crystal shined with the same light that danced in his eyelight. Even the light shining through the leaves warming his bones reminded of the feeling he got when he was holding the little skeleton in his arms. He couldn’t help but smile as he looked up.

This… this was the true Ziel he loved…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, I wonder if we will ever learn anything about our mysterious little bean, I think Papyrus is right there are more questions the answers when it comes to his Honey. And what is that Black stuff that Undyne really shouldn't have messed with?  
> We'll just have to wait and see if it plays a larger role then wanting to get its tendrils on Papyrus...  
> [Tumblr](https://blamefulseas.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/blamefulsea)  
> [Ziel Picture](https://twitter.com/blamefulsea/status/1281768268420784129/photo/1)


	22. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Papyrus is dealing with stuff in the lab. Sans and Ziel just can't seem to keep their hands off each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your wonderful comments and kudos, they mean a lot to me. 💜 Also if you have any questions or whatnot feel free to ask me.  
> Warning Smut ahead, this is a continuation of what should have been part of chapter 20 but it made the chapter too long lol so enjoy another love fest with our boys

He woke as Sans moved away from him, having fallen asleep at some point after hearing Papyrus leave. Cracking open his sockets he smiled sleepily at seeing Sans pulling on his clothes that he had taken off during their earlier activities. But it was sad to see those pretty bones being covered, Ziel wanting nothing more than to look at them longer.

Closing his sockets, he rubbed his face into the pillow under his head with a whine as he stretched out. He breathed in the scent of his love, his smile widened as he nuzzled against it.

"Mweheh, Beloved What Are You Doing?" Sans chuckled at him from the side of the bed.

Ziel only lifted his head enough to peek up at him, a purr building up in his chest. Sliding his arms up, he wrapped them around the pillow, pulling it closer to him.

"The pillow smells like you," he mumbled, wiggling happily at Sans’ blushing face.

Ziel let go of the pillow and moved to sit up, his nightshirt slipping off his shoulder as he turned to crawl to the edge of the bed. Standing up, he shuffled the few steps over to Sans, meeting him in a kiss.

He smiled at him as he pulled back, tilting his head curiously, "Breakfast?"

"Y-Yes," Sans cleared his throat as he took his hand in his, leading him from their room. "Does Pancakes Sound Good?"

Squeezing the hand in his he nodded, "They sound nice. It's just us, I think. I heard Papyrus leave earlier, probably to go talk to Undyne."

Sans furrowed his brow, “Odd For Brother To Be Up So Early... But I'm Sure You're Right About Him Going To Undyne’s, She Must Have A Reason For Doing What She Did.” He smiled at him encouragingly as they entered the kitchen, Ziel felt his soul warm at the sight of the clean and brightly lit room, believing in what he said. “I Know We’ll Find A Way To Heal Your Tree So It Can Be Healthy Again, I Just Know It!”

"I hope so…" he said as they walked into the kitchen.

When Sans went to let go of his hand, Ziel tightened his hold, not wanting to let him go yet. Sans turned to look at him curiously, his eyelights softening as Ziel moved closer to him. Their mouths clicked again in a kiss and Ziel reached up with his other hand to grab Sans’ shirt.

Sans pulled back from the kiss with a laugh, "Mweheh, Starlight Don't You Want To Have Breakfast?"

Pouting a little, he let go of him. He didn't feel hungry anymore, he just wanted to be with Sans. But he couldn't let his wants control what his love needed. Maybe they could cuddle after eating.

At least that was the plan… Sans was not making it easy.

He moved away to grab some of the bowls they would need, pulling them out he set them on the counter turning to see Sans still standing where he left him, just watching him. Ziel tilted his head curiously. “Sans?”

A blue blush bloomed across Sans cheekbones at being caught staring. He quickly came over to take the bowls from him and set them over near the sink. Ziel followed him, bumping his shoulder against his affectionately, Sans chuckled, pressing a kiss to his cheek before moving over to grab a whisk. 

They moved around each other like a dance, something they had done a dozen times before. Casting glances at each other full of their love and companionship as they moved. 

Ziel felt his soul pulse as he watched Sans, the way the light hit his bones, the sparkle in his eyelights as he smiled lovingly at him. 

Light touches lingered as they worked, glances staying longer as they both caught the other staring. Giggling at each other before looking away as they tried to focus on making breakfast. But their eyes always strayed back to the other, souls beating fast with every glance. 

The teasing touches grew more pronounced as time passed between the two of them, only pushing them closer and becoming bolder.

Sans’ hand rested on his sacrum, his fingers tracing over his coccyx through his nightshirt as they looked in the fridge for the eggs. He pressed close behind him as Ziel added the ingredients to the bowl, Sans hands holding his hips while nuzzling his neck.

Ziel wasn’t any less affectionate. He cuddled into his side pressing kisses to his shoulder as Sans stirred the batter. He trailed his phalanges up and down his back, feeling each of his vertebra as he trailed down, smiling as he got Sans to purr for him. Sans shivered as he caressed his lower back, his eyes flashing bright as they looked at him. He nuzzled his cervicals, tender memories revived by the lingering scent of skeletal sweat they hadn't washed off earlier.

They were both blushing at this point, unable to keep their hands to themselves until Ziel tried to move away to place the pan on the stove, only to let out a squeak as Sans lifted him onto the counter.

"Sa-" his words cut off as Sans kissed him.

Feeling his tongue press against his teeth Ziel opened his mouth eagerly. Both of them sighed as their tongues touched. The slick slide and Sans’ taste making him moan as his love pressed into his mouth. He gasped at the feel of Sans’ hands on his femurs traveling up his dark bone and under his nightshirt.

He shivered at the feel of his Dear One’s phalanges skating along his ilium. Sans pulled back from their kiss first, panting, his eyelights sparkling.

"I-I Tried To Hold Back, I Did But," he shook his head before pulling Ziel nightshirt off of him, blindly throwing it to the side. Sans blushed as he took a small step back, his eyelights taking in all of him. "You’re Beautiful Ziel… Mweh, It Is So Hard Not To Touch You."

Ziel felt his face warm at his words. Embarrassed, he smiled softly at his love, "Then touch me, I want you to."

"Beloved," Sans sighed, stepping closer to him again, pressing kisses from his clavicle to his mouth. 

He looped his arms around Sans’ neck to hold him as he excitedly met him in another kiss, the kitchen quickly filling with the sound of gentle sighs, moans, the slick slide of their tongues and the clicking of their bones touching as Sans’ hands stroked and touched over his back and ribs.

He felt his magic start to travel down his spine gathering warmly in his pelvis. Wrapping his legs around Sans hips to pull him even closer, he felt the familiar warmth of Sans’ own magic press against his.

"Sans~" he purred as Sans’ hands traveled down his side, his phalanges trickling down each rib.

He softly touched the back of his skull as Sans placed gentle kisses on his mouth. He slid his tongue out to lick his, moaning as his love let him inside. The spicy clean taste of his Dear One’s magic danced across his tongue making him hum happily.

Sans groaned into their kiss, his hips pushing against Ziel’s, causing him to squeal as his magic snapped into a form and the next push of Sans’ pelvis against his roused a new pleasant feeling. Curious, he tried to look down but Sans pulled him back into a kiss and he lost himself in it again.

Sans trailed his phalanges down his femurs sending a shiver through his spine as he teasingly danced them up to rest on Ziel’s bare hips. The sweet fruity scent of his magic started to fill the air around them mixing with Sans spicier scent.

They panted as they pulled apart again and Ziel licked the excess saliva connecting them. They pressed their forehead together, staring lovingly into each other's eyelights. 

“I Love You, Ziel.” 

“I love you too Sans,” he nuzzled the side of Sans’s face, purring as he spoke. “I’ve never thought loving someone felt like this. I couldn’t have asked for a better first lover.”

They kiss softly and sweet only for Sans to look away from him, seeming to hesitate as he glanced back to Ziel.

Ziel tilted his head curiously wondering what was wrong with his Dear One, “What is it Sans?”

Sans shook his head, “When We Are Like This…” his hands trailed up and down Ziel’s femurs in a soft caress. “It Feels So Good, So Natural, I Tend To Forget Everything Is New To You. I Mean, You’ve Never…”

He leaned forward placing a kiss on Sans’s cheeks to encourage him to continue, “Never what?”

With a bit more courage Sans stared him directly in the eye, “I Kind Of Want To Take You... All the way.” He ducked his head down looking at him a bit more timidly, “If You’re Ok With It?”

Ziel was suddenly confused at what Sans meant. “All the way?”

Sans blushes, even more, looking to the side, searching for his words, “You Know, As Far As Lovers Can Go Together… In Intimacy.”

The only thing he could recall was from the book he read about souls. A fearful shiver went through him, “Do... You mean the soul sex?”

San’s head jerked back from him, his sockets wide, “No! Stars No!” the blush on his cheekbones glowed brighter as he dragged a hand down his face to cover his sockets, “Stars, And I Thought I Was Moving Too Fast.” Sans lowered his hand and smiled softly at Ziel. “Even I Don’t Think I Am Ready To Go That Far Besides…”

Sans leaned closer and nuzzles Ziel’s neck, kissing his jaw, making him gasp. “I Know How You Feel About Your Soul. No, I Was Thinking More Of Making Love To You.”

Ziel’s soul shivered at his words. He didn’t even know what Sans had meant by ‘making love’ but the way he had said it, an octave lower than usual, looking at him like that… he was all for it! He nodded furiously. Sans smiled at his enthusiasm but still didn’t move.

“Do You Know What I’m Asking You, Beloved?”

Sans was still using that low voice and it made him shiver again. In perfect honesty, he shook his head.

“No, I don’t know, but whatever you want, I want to, Sans.” he eagerly leaned forward to kiss Sans again, wanting to touch him more.

But he was stopped from kissing him by Sans staying out of reach, “I Need To Hear You Say It, Beloved.”

He tried to think about what Sans was asking for, maybe it was more than just getting closer together. Maybe… a light bulb popped on in his head, oh!

“Your asking me if I want to have sex with you.” He said, excitedly wiggling, he chuckled as Sans' face became brighter.

“W-Well... Yes! That's Exactly What I'm Asking,” Sans shuffled shyly between his legs, “Do You Want To?”

But hadn't they? “Didn’t we have sex earlier this morning?”

Sans pulled back from him, “Yes And No… That Was, Um, A Type Of Sexual Activity. I’m Asking If You Would Be Ok With Doing More Than That.”

It was Ziel's turn to blush a pulse of desire going through him, “You mean you want to stick your magic into mine?” Sans nodded embarrassed at his words, “I've never done that before but I would love to... with you.” he shyly looked at him, “Please make love to me Sans.”

His words made Sans gasp, pressing a hand over his soul, his eyelights changing into inverted hearts, “Ziel...”

Ziel smiled lovingly at Sans, leaning forward he met him in a kiss only to let out a squeak as Sans hands grabbed his femurs lifting him from the counter. He tightened his legs and arms around Sans as he was carried from the kitchen.

"We can't have our first time be in the kitchen that goes against the rules of the dating manual!" Sans told him, carrying him up the stairs, his sensitive new magic rubbing against Sans clothes making him whimper as teal and crimson slick marked his shirt. "No! The best place for our first time should be here," Ziel whined as the delicious feeling was taken away and he was gently laid back on the bed. He stared up at his love watching with an excited eye as Sans started to strip his clothes off. "I Want To Make You Feel So Good." 

“Sans” Ziel held his arms open for him to come back to him, sighing happily as he pulled Sans to him when he crawled onto the bed. 

Their bones rubbing together as Sans slips between Ziels legs, nuzzling down to kiss, lick and nip at his clavicle. He squirmed under the wonderful feel of Sans mouth on his body. His love groaned as his own magic snapped into the now familiar shape, pressing up against the wet lips of his magic.

He mewled at the feeling raising his hips to rub himself against the warm magic that twitched against him. 

Sans hissed pulling himself away staring down with inverted hearts, “N-Not Yet Beloved, Let Me Pleasure You First. We'll Go Nice And Slow So You're Ready When It's Time."

Ziel whined writhing under Sans as he pulled away from him. He tried again to roll his hip down so that their ecto could touch. Only feeling cold air brush against his wet magic.

"Sans please," he whimpered, reaching for his love.

His hand was taken in a gentle hold as Sans’ other hand stroked down his side to his ilium. Leaning down he took his mouth into another kiss, with a pleased sigh Ziel opened his mouth eagerly to his love's tongue.

The slick slid of their tongues, slow and deep before Sans pulled back, kissing him softly. He left a trail of kisses down his neck, licking and nipping at his clavicle that made Ziel gasp. His body arched up into the touch as Sans slipped his hand out of his so that he could hold him down.

Ziel mewled at the feel of Sans tongue tracing down his sternum. He gripped the sheets by his sides as he looked down at his love with hooded sockets. 

"Sans~" he whispered lovingly as Sans peeked up at him smiling.

Sans dipped back down worshipping every bone of Ziel's body. Kisses, licks, and caressing his way down. Ziel squirmed under his touch, letting out a whimper as Sans pulled away from him just as he reached his pelvis.

His legs twitched as the wet magic in his pelvis throbbed, "Please…"

"Nice And Slow Beloved There's No Rush." Sans smiles at him lovingly, sitting back on his legs he slides one of his hands down Ziel's dark femur. His hand now under his knee lifting it up to place a kiss against the bone. "Love Every Inch Of You." He says staring at him as he licked a long strip up his leg, stopping just before Ziel’s wet mound.

Ziel gasped a shiver going up his spine and into his pulsing soul at the feeling of his love's wet tongue against his bone. His body rattled as Sans gave the same attention to his other leg. He writhed as that devilish tongue traveled closer to where he wanted it only for Sans to pull back.

Frustrated tears sprung up into Ziels left socket as he squirmed, "Sans! Please, touch me!"

"Mweheh, I Am Touching You My Starlight," Sans chuckled playfully his blue blush glowing across his cheekbones as Ziel pouted at him, "But Don't Worry I'll Take Care Of You." Timidly Sans slid his hand up Ziel’s leg, looking down at where Ziel teal magic had formed a pussy.

The first touch of Sans phalanges gently stroking the outer lips before slipping a finger between them, had both of them gasp. It was such an intimate touch that they both paused.

“Your So Wet And Warm Beloved,” Sans said, his voice dropping an octave lower, as he slowly slid his finger further down.

Ziel let out a shaky breath as Sans phalange slipped over his leaking slit, sliding back up to rub at the magic right over his pubic symphysis. He squealed, wiggling his hip up into Sans’ hand trying to get him to touch him there again.

Sans stopped rubbing his thumb pulling back, he looked at the spot he had been touching him, “Mmh? Wait, Beloved, Haven't You Forgotten Something?”

“Huh?” Ziel blinked owlishly down at Sans, confused as to why he had stopped. 

Sans kisses him, sockets lidded with a teasing smile, “You Haven't Formed Your Clit Yet.” 

“My... oh!” he recalled what Sans was talking about from the anatomy book. Blushing he shyly glanced away, “I didn't think I needed one.”

“Ooh You Do, My Love, Trust Me. Here, Let Me...” Sans murmured, placing his thumb back on that spot Sans fingers glide over his mound, caressing the symphysis, guiding his magic to form.

The finger started to move again, a wet slick noise coming from where Sans was touching. Little sparks of pleasure traveled up his spine as he peeked down his body to watch what he was doing.

“Sans,” he pleaded, voice hitching as Sans started rubbing faster, teasing his clit into forming.

Sans gently took one of his hands in his, intertwining their phalanges. Ziel squeezed his fingers in bliss as he threw his head back with a pleasured cry. 

Brow furrowed, eyelights focused on his magic with his tongue peeking out of his teeth, Sans worked him. His other fingers stroking and rubbing at his slit wetting his phalanges using it to slick where he was rubbing him.

“You’re So Wet And Lovely, My Beloved," Sans purred, "But I Know You Can Take More, I Know You Want More, Don't You?,” Sans murmured as Ziels started to move under his thumb.

He did, he wanted to give everything to him if it meant he wouldn't stop.“Yes, yes please! Whatever you’re doing, don't stop!” he shouted in a needy tone, his bones rattling. 

Sans cooed down at him, “That’s It Beloved, You’re Doing So Well. I Have You, Just Let Your Magic Do What Feels Right.” 

A shiver went down his spine at his words, he mewled as his clit slowly formed under Sans fingers, the next stroke of his phalange against it had him arching his back with a squeal. Sans purrs grew louder at his cry, brushing over the little light teal numb with his thumb. 

“There It Is! I Knew You Could Do It, Doesn’t Your Clit Feel Good, Ziel?” Sans asked, staring memorized at Ziel's reaction to him playing with the little button.

“It feels so good, please...nh! More!” He cried, pulling at the sheets with one hand as he held onto Sans with the other as he rolled his hips down onto Sans’ hand. Pelvis shaking with each new touch against his newly formed clit. It was so intense he didn't know what to do. His toes curled, gripping the sheets as he tried again to lift his hips into the touch. He loved this, the heat that sparked up his spine making his soul feel like it was melting with every roll of Sans warm thumb.

He whined in distress as Sans pulled his phalanges away from his dripping cunt, his magic throbbed with the beat of his soul as he looked pleadingly up at him. 

“W-Why did you stop?” he asked panting.

“Mweheh, You Gave Me So Much This Morning My Love, Let Me Return The Favor~” Sans purred letting go of his hand to take hold of his legs.

Ziel looked curiously at him not knowing what he was doing only to yelp as Sans pulled his legs over his shoulders. His pelvis now lay on Sans' chest as he was held upside down with only his shoulders and head resting on the bed. 

“Wrap Your Legs Around My Neck Love, I Have You,” Sans instructed as he looped his arms around Ziel’s hips.

He followed his instructions, curious to see what Sans had in mind, hooking his legs together behind Sans’ back securing him against Sans’ chest. He gasped as Sans’ hands touched his pussy, spreading the outer lips wide as one of his thumbs started to slowly rub over his clit again.

Sans hummed surprised as he looked questioningly at his magic before smiling excitedly up at him. One of his phalanges slid over his inner slit only to pull it away a string of crimson and teal slick attached to his white finger. Sans licked the slick from his phalange with a groan.

“You’re So Sweet Tasting My Starlight~”

Ziel moaned back as the thumb on his clit pressed harder sending sparks up his spine, he scrambled to grab onto something else only to freeze at the first wet glide of Sans tongue licking up his slit, moaning at his taste.

“S-Sans!” he cried reaching up to touch the back of Sans' skull, caressing the smooth surface gently.

He hiccuped as he felt Sans slide his wet tongue over his red slit again, cautiously dipping the tip of it inside. Ziel bones rattled as Sans took another taste of him, he gasped as phalanges joined the tongue that was licking over his slit. 

Sans stopped licking to slide one of his fingers into his slit slowly watching him and his phalange as he pushed it inside his tight warm walls.

“Are You Alright Beloved? Do You Want Me To Stop?”

Ziel whined, shaking his head. He wanted Sans to keep going, the initial entry of Sans finger was just a little uncomfortable. He mewled as the thumb playing with his clit rubbed faster, distracting him from the feeling.

His love’s eyelights were focused on his expression as he started to relax around his finger, “Is It Ok If I Keep Going?”

“Y-Yes, don't s-stop, nah!” Ziel arched his back trying to get more of that wonderful friction. 

Sans gulped as he pushed in more of his finger before pulling it out, a string of crimson and teal slick followed it. Sans leaned down to lick the leaked slick up before pushing his finger back in. His finger gently moved in and out of Ziel, as he continued licking his slit the air around them started to fill with Ziel's sweet scent again.

“Oh, stars Sans~” Ziel moaned, a purr starting up in his chest in pleasure as he tried to roll his hips up into Sans tongue and finger.

He gasped as another phalange joined the first inside him, pausing his movements as he tried to get used to the new stretch. Only to squeak as Sans spread the fingers inside of him and plunged his cyan tongue into his red slit.

Both his hands stilled on the back of Sans’ head as he cried out. The wet sound of his tongue licking at the warm slick that leaked out and onto his tongue hungrily. They were both surprised at the soft growl that came from Sans, his eyelights inverted hearts as his tongue circled his entrance. 

Sans started moving both fingers inside him, pulling his head back crimson and teal slick staining his mouth and chin. He licked up the mess as he stared down to watch his fingers sink into Ziel’s slit. “Your So Beautiful Beloved, Your Doing So Well.” 

Ziel nodded panting, as he moved his hands down to hold onto Sans knees under him as he again tried to get more of the phalanges in him. He gasped as a third was pushed in with the other two, he moaned, he felt so full.

Sans smiled proudly down at him as he took his three fingers so well, “Are You Doing Ok There Ziel?” 

The familiar building pressure of an oncoming orgasm started to build, “Ah~! Yes! Oh, stars please don't stop! I’m so close!”

Sans affectionately kisses the inside of his femur. “You're Doing So Well My Beloved, You're Amazing.”

The fingers inside of him started moving faster as Sans ducked back down to lick around them. Ziel sockets widened as he moved his thumb away from his clit, his cyan tongue slipped up to take its place.

Ziel cried out as Sans roughly sucked his clit, swirling his tongue around it. His pussy spasmed around the phalanges thrusting into him rubbing against something inside him.

“S- ah!” 

The pressure in his body snapped the walls of his cunt tightened around Sans fingers coating them in slick. He writhed against Sans throwing his head to the sides as he felt wetness travel down his pelvic, his hips twitching.

Sans slowly pulled his fingers out of him, they were stained with his multi-colored cum, he was smiling softly down at him. “You Did So Well,” he stopped to lick his teeth, moaning as he could taste Ziel slick on his mouth, “I Think You Might Be Ready For More.” 

He nods his head eagerly, panting as his body was still twitching from just cumming. But he was ready for anything, he just wanted to be closer to Sans. 

Ziel unhooked his legs from behind Sans’ back, groaning as Sans helped him lower his legs back down from his shoulder. Sans moves him up the bed again in a more comfortable position as he slips Ziel’s legs around him. 

He watched curiously as Sans shuffled himself closer, moving his own pelvis closer to Ziel’s. His eyelight caught the familiar cyan glow of Sans dick twitching between them. Sans leaned down over him to kiss him the taste of his sweet fruity taste on his lover’s tongue. 

Sans sat back stroking his cock with the hand covered in his slick from earlier, his eyelights still inverted hearts as he stared down at him timidly, “Are You Ready My Love?”

He smiled encouragingly up at him wrapping his legs around Sans hip bones, “I’m ready Sans… Please…”

Sans smiles back proudly, licking his teeth as he moves his dick closer to Ziels teal pussy lips, “I Think You Are Too.”

The press of their magic together makes them both gasp as Sans slips his cock over his crimson slit. He rubs against it making a slick wet sound as he rubs it through his wet magic. Ziel tenses as the head caught on his stretched opening, he slowly relaxes as Sans reaches up to his sensitive clit, gently rubbing it.

Pulling back Sans tries again to push into him, grunting as the tip of his dick pops into him. Sans bones rattle as he closes his sockets, a look of bliss on his face, “Stars… You're so Tight!”

Ziel holds back a hiss, the girth sketching him in the most delicious manner despite his previous preparations. Sans slid in him slowly, carefully, pushing his slick walls aside inch by inch, pausing often to allow him to adjust to the new filling sensation and kiss him tenderly. Ziel wrapped his arms around his neck, keeping him close, their ribcage rubbing together. Their souls were so close to one another, he could feel Sans’ pulse to the rhythm of his tongue playing with his. 

After a long minute, Ziel rolled his hips to signal his love to continue and Sans obliged, giving an involuntary thrust that took him deeper inside. The new movement dragged a pleased mewl out of both of them and Sans shifted his pelvis, focused on holding himself back not to hilt his girthy length all the wall in. Slowly but surely, with careful pulls and pushes, Sans slid inside him with growing wet noises. Each of their moans were swallowed by the other as their mouths pressed together like it was the only thing keeping them sane. It was almost too much, yet could never be enough. Ziel wanted nothing more than to give in to his urge to slam his hips against Sans’ pelvis, but at the same time, this slow and sweet entry made it all the more pleasurable.

Just as he thought he couldn’t take anymore, he felt Sans’ pelvis meet his own, connecting them completely and he let out a long sigh.

“Are You Ok My Love?”

Ziel peered up to look at Sans’ beautiful soul shaped eyelights. Something in his face must have worried him, because Sans asked, “Are You Hurting?”

Ziel shook his head, sockets lidded as he looked at his tender lover. “No, you feel so good inside me like this.”

Ziel captured his mouth again as if words weren’t enough to tell Sans how wonderful he felt. The kiss was slow and deep, his tongue stroking Sans’ with unhurried laps, tasting him fully. Under his phalanges, he could feel Sans begin to shake in restraint. He had managed to stay somewhat immobile while they kissed, but he could tell the stout skeleton wanted to do something, he was just waiting for him to say the word. 

Ziel gave Sans’s teeth a last lick and nuzzled the side of his skull, trailing skeleton kisses to the side of his skull and whispered, “I love you, Sans.”

Sans responded with a short gasp, his grip tightening as his pelvis pressed down harder, almost desperate for friction. Ziel was pushed so hard into the mattress, he wondered if they would leave a permanent dent in it. Their bones were hot, wet with slick and sweat, which he could taste as he licked Sans’ jaw, encouraging him. 

“Ahn~ Love, I Really Want To...Hn~ Move Right Now. Can I?”

Ziel smiled at him and after another kiss, “Yes, you ca- AH!”

He didn’t even have time to finish, Sans was pulling out and shoving his cock inside him. He moved with a long deep thrust, keeping his rhythm slow but deep, each thrust knocking Ziel up the bed and he could only hang on to Sans’s shoulder, his skull thrown back in bliss as he was filled to the brim with the bright cyan magic. Sans kept his mouth on his clavicle, teeth scraping the soft bone as he lost himself in the wet core that welcomed him. 

“Oh, Stars! Ah! Ziel! You’re So Amazing!

Ziel tried to respond, but any word forming devolved into moans and whines, leaving him with barely blurred words. “Ah yes! Sa-Ahn-ns! T-This is so good!” 

The feel of Sans dick slamming into him had his body shaking. The sharp sound of their pelvic bones meeting sending pleasurable thrills through him. His soul throbbed hotly in his chest, a feeling of excitement racing through him. 

It all seemed familiar somehow… like he had seen or done something like this before.

A flash of darkness and a turquoise eyelight staring down at him flashed across his mind.

He gasped, squeezing around Sans cock, tightening his arms and legs around his love. Sans groaned as he tightened around him, his thrust becoming faster.

“Oh, Beloved! You're So Wet And Tight Around Me! So Good!”

The feel and sound of Sans wiped the dream memory from his mind as he cried out against Sans’ neck. Tears of pleasure escape from his eye, rolling his hips up to meet Sans demanding thrusts.

Sans’ thick cock made squelching sounds as he split his crimson slit open. Slick dribbled out around him as he continued to work his hips, sliding down to drip under where they were joined. The feel of Sans moaning breaths against his neck as he moved above. The scrap of their bones sliding over each other as they writhed against the other. It all felt so good

“Ziel~ Love!”

He felt the familiar building pleasure, still sensitive from cumming earlier, as he started to climb to another orgasm. His pussy started to throb around Sans cock. A glow started to shine from his chest, as his soul burned brightly.

"Nah! S-Sans!"

The cyan cock inside him pulsed faster as Sans gasped, picking up speed in his thrusts as he too drew closer to cumming. "Close!"

Ziel's toes curled, with a silent cry his back arching up into Sans as he came again. He tightened his hold on Sans as his body shook, purple slick covering Sans cock as he continued to thrust up into him.

"So Good! S-Stars!" Sans cried, his cock throbbing inside Ziel as he fucked him through his orgasm.

The wet slide of their ecto slapping together becoming louder. Sans thrusts became short and deep, the grip on his hips tightened, until with one last deep thrust he stilled groaning into Ziel's neck.

Ziel moaned as he felt Sans warm magic cum inside him, his magic expanding to accommodate it. He stroked the back of Sans' skull, listening to him pant as he gradually came down.

Slowly Sans sat up, both of them gasping as their sensitive magic pulled at each other. Sans carefully slid out of Ziel's opening, the duel colored skeleton mewling at the empty feeling after he was stuffed so full. They both grimaced at the cooling sticky mess that was starting to dry on their femurs.

"Mweh, Nothing Ever Mentioned How Messy Love Making Can Be." Sans pouted at the stains they had made of the sheets below them.

Ziel chuckled at Sans, he placed a hand over his chest, his soul oddly still glowing. "It was worth it though, wasn't it?"

Sans' pout fell as he smiled up at him lovingly, "Of Course! But Still, We Should Probably Take A Bath Or Something."

With a groan, Ziel slid out of bed to follow Sans as his partner climbed out. He looked down his body curiously at his magic still hadn't disappeared, a strange bubble of teal magic sat in his pelvic cradle, a purple cloud swirled inside of it.

"Sans… I can see your magic in me." He chirped, looking up at Sans smiling.

A blue blush glowed on Sans checks his eyelights looking down at where his magic sat inside Ziel. "I-I Can See That Beloved."

Ziel went to poke it, but Sans stopped him, taking his hand to go into the bathroom. He stood patiently as Sans filled the tub with water. After all that they've done, he felt as if he should be tired. But strangely he felt wide awake, he wasn't even hungry anymore, even his magic felt the fullest it’s ever been since coming to this world. 

He looked down curiously as his souls glow, it had dimmed but was still visibility brighter. The purple swirl of Sans cum inside him was also smaller now but it hadn't leaked out that he could see.

"Are You Ok Beloved?" Sans' worried voice had him look back up at him, he had turned the water off and was waiting for him. "I Didn't Hurt You Did I?"

Ziel smiled softly at him, he shook his head as he moved closer to him, "No I'm fine, more than fine, I feel great!"

"That's Wonderful My Starlight," Sans smiled widely at him, his eyelights sparkling into stars, "The Bath Is Ready Now So We Should Probably Get In Before It Gets Cold."

He nodded happily following Sans who got in first before helping him into the tub with him. He took a seat in between Sans stretched out legs, leaning back against him with a sigh. The warm water washed over them was soothing to their bones.

Sans took a washcloth to help clean them with before wrapping his arms around him. Ziel hummed as Sans kissed the side of his head.

Their souls pulsed the same soothing rhythm as they relaxed in the water. Ziel hummed peacefully, making love was wonderful and felt amazing. It was a whole different way of showing their love for each other. But now, with them just enjoying each other, the water caressing their bones, this... 

Ziel slowly opened his sockets, a thought suddenly coming to him. "Sans…"

"Hmm?"

"We left my nightshirt on the kitchen floor …"

"Don't Worry We'll Get It Af-"

They both sat up as they heard the front door open and close. 

"I think Papy’s home." He whispered wiggling excitedly.

"Uh, guys! Why is Honey’s nightshirt on the kitchen floor?"

Sans slumped down in the tub dragging a giggling Ziel with him into the water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw now that thats out of my system we can go back to the story... until the next time that is Mwahahahaha!  
> I don't know why that needs an evil laugh but there you go  
> Let me know your thoughts, please let me know your thoughts bc I'm still trying to get the hang of writing smut and I need feedback, Need it! I think something was put in my coffee this morning...
> 
> [Tumblr](https://blamefulseas.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/blamefulsea)  
> [Ziel Picture](https://twitter.com/blamefulsea/status/1281768268420784129/photo/1)


	23. Glowing Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus tells Ziel and Sans what happened at the lab but it's not all he has to say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your wonderful comments and kudos, they mean a lot to me. 💜 Also if you have any questions or whatnot feel free to ask me.  
> No beta just me

Naturally after getting dried and dressed Ziel rushed down the stairs. His pelvic bone ached with every movement but nothing would keep him from seeing the taller skeleton. He spotted Papyrus laying on the couch, his hand over his sockets.

Ziel smiled widely at seeing him, launching himself across the resting skeleton. The sound as their bones met, with Papyrus letting out a groan had him giggle. He snuggled his face into Papy’s hoodie happily breathing in his smokie sweet scent. The touch of his large hand on the back of his skull had a purr start-up in his chest. 

He was surprised when he wasn’t reprimanded for purring. Usually, just him doing it made the taller skeleton edgy and tell him to stop.

His still summoned ecto rubbed against his shorts as he made himself comfortable against Papyrus. The bubble of ecto surrounding Sans’ precious semen within him stayed close to his spine as it was still a bit full. He had tried to make it go away but it just wouldn't, stubbornly staying summoned.

“Hey, Honey… you, uh, enjoy your bath?”

Ziel peeked up at him a light glow to his face as he thought of why he and Sans were in the bath in the first place, “Yes, it was very...nice.”

Papyrus raised his brow at his flushed face, he was looking down at him with such an intense stare. As though he was looking for something… Ziel tilted his head curiously, was something the matter? 

“Papy?”

“Brother, Did You Go To Undyne’s?” 

He sat up from where he was laying across Papyrus. The ache in his pelvis twinged making him gasp as he spread his legs to sit back on the other’s lap. Papyrus hands were instantly on his hips holding him still as he stared worriedly up at him.

“You ok there Sweets?”

Sans came over to his side, guiltily handing him a candy with a blue glow on his cheekbones, “Mweh, Here Ziel Have This I Should Have Gotten You One After We…”

“Thank you,” He took the candy from his Dear One popping it into his mouth, instantly the ache settled. “I’m fine now it was just a little pain in my pelvis.”

“Why would your pelvis be bothering you Honey, was it from yesterday?” Papyrus asked, his tiny white eyelights glanced down at where Ziel was sitting on him.

“It was from -”

“Beloved! Papyrus doesn’t need to know about that!” Sans shouted the glow on his face brighter. Ziel covered his mouth with his hands sending his love an apologetic look. Sans kissed his head forgiving him for his slip-up, before placing his hands on his hips as he looked down at Papyrus who looked to be about to ask what happened again, “It Was Just From Something We Did Earlier, Brother. Now, Did You Find Anything About Ziel’s Tree?”

Papyrus glanced between the two of them, flopping his head back down on the pillow behind him with a groan, “Well good news first then…” Ziel perked up, there was good news! He couldn’t help but wiggle excitedly only stopping as Papyrus' hands tightened on his hips. “Honey, please…” Papyrus sighed avoiding his brothers knowing look, “So, yeah, I went to the Lab to have a word with Undyne and the good news is that it seems when Sweets was there his magic connected to the trees and healed it. So the trees doing good, with a few additions…”

A thrill of happiness shot through Ziel, his tree was ok! He launched himself back onto Papyrus wrapping his arms around his neck. Tears gathered in his sockets that he rubbed away into Papyrus hoodie. He felt both of their hands touch his back in support, Sans pressing a kiss to his skull in comfort.

He sat back up once he had calmed down, wiping a tear from his left socket he smiled down at the skeleton beneath him, “Thank you Papy.”

“Uh, no problem Sweets, I mean I didn’t do much, that was all you who healed your tree,” Papyrus mumbled looking embarrassed as his hands slid down Ziels spine. His phalanges twitch as they brush up against the ecto bubble.

Ziel shivered at the accidental touch, he bit back the embarrassing sound that wanted to escape his mouth. He caught Papyrus eye as one of his phalanges came back to touch it again.  The touch was timid and gentle but Ziel didn't know what he should do. It didn't hurt per se, it was just.. so full... from Sans' previous ejaculation, it had yet to disperse, not that he wanted it to. Its warmth clung to his spine, like a soft blanket, it’s as if he could feel Sans's love through it.

“Brother, What Is The Bad News?”

The phalange thankfully pulled away as touching it was starting to make his soul throb. It kept sending pleasurable tingles up his spine.

“Right… the bad news.” Papyrus glanced away from Ziel, a confused look on his face as he turned to stare up at Sans. “Well, Undyne’s been messing with some stuff she shouldn’t have. Honey, you remember the black liquid we took from your socket during your checkup, right?” Ziel nodded his brows pinching together, “ Well Undyne went to take a look at it to see if we could get it out of your right socket. Unfortunately, it started to spread and now there is a large dark ‘hole’ in the lower labs.”

Both Sans and Ziel looked confused at each other, how had something from Ziel's socket done that. 

"Are You Sure Papyrus? Maybe She Was Mistaken And Something Else Caused This Hole." Sans asked, not really believing something like that had come from Ziel.

Papyrus sighed tiredly shaking his head, "Nah, I don't think she'd lie about it. She used the magic she had taken from the tree to block it from spreading."

"How did that stop the darkness from spreading?" Ziel asked curiously, he gently climbed off him to stand next to Sans.

"Just like the magic that makes up your bones holds it back in your socket."

He supposed that made sense, he turned to Sans who was nodding his head, but, "Why now? She's had it for a long time."

"About Two Or Three Months I Think…" Sans piped in helpfully, had it really been that long ago?

This time Papyrus looked embarrassed sitting up, he rubbed the back of his neck and his head turned away from them again. "Uh, must have forgotten to ask her in all the excitement."

"Oh Papyrus!" Sans puffed his cheeks, seeming disappointed in his older brother's forgetfulness.

"Anyways, I'm sure she'll tell you when you go see your tree," Papyrus said ignoring Sans huffing at him as he turns his attention back to Ziel.

Ziel nodded he wanted to go see for himself that what had happened to his tree was fixed. He didn't know how it had happened but he was glad it had. Maybe the older presence had a hand in healing his tree. It did seem to be more knowledgeable when it can create such impressive worlds. It wouldn't be that far of a stretch to think that it also could heal. Still going to see his tree meant seeing Undyne and he didn't know if he wanted to see her, yet.

"It'll Have To Wait Til Tomorrow Beloved."

"Oh?" he felt disappointed that they couldn't go today, though he couldn't help the somewhat relieved sigh he let out.

"After Breakfast I Have To Show Alphys And the Bunny Squad Where You Were Attacked," Sans explained he looked determined but he cast a sad look at him.

Ziel smiled softly at him, he knew that Sans didn't want to leave him, not after the morning they had. But the thought of him going back to where he had been attacked worried him.

"Will you be alright out there?"

Sans chuckled striking a pose to show his confidence, "Don't Worry About Me My Starlight, I'll Be With Captain Alphys And You Know Nothing Could Beat Her!"

Eyelight softened as he stared at his love, he leaned into his side pecking him on the cheek, "I believe you could beat her."

"W-What No I…" Sans embarrassedly stammered at his words.

"Heh, I think Honey’s right bro.” Papyrus chimed in chuckling at Sans’ brightening face.

“Oh Hush! I’m Going To The Kitchen To See If I Can Salvage Our Pancakes.” Sans turned from them a proud smile stretched across his blue face. He laughed as he headed for the kitchen, Ziel hoped he was able to save their pancakes.

Sans would need his energy after all if he was to go running around in Snowdin forest with Alphys. Though he wished that his love could stay with him so he knew he was safe, Ziel wouldn’t hold him back from doing what he wanted. Besides having Sans check for that Monster that attacked him with Alphys would put him at ease. A throat clearing had him turn back to Papyrus who was staring at him, he had an odd look on his face.

“Papy? Is something wrong?” he asked, moving closer to the slumped skeleton.

Papyrus was looking down at his chest, Ziel shifted his femurs rubbing together as those white eyelights trailed down his body, resting on his pelvis. “Your, uh… it’s nothing.”

He glanced down to see what had caught Papyrus’ attention. His soul's white light was brighter now that he could see its glow through his shirt. 

"Oh, it started doing that during…" he stopped remembering Sans words, "I don't really know why but I feel full of energy. So maybe that's why it's so bright."

"Heh, well I'm glad you're feeling better but uh," Papyrus slumped back against the couch pulling a sucker from his hoodie pocket, "you know what, it doesn't matter." 

He didn't know what he meant, but now he was really curious.

"Ziel! Could You Help Me For A Minute?"

Ziel turned towards the kitchen where Sans had poked his head out to call for him. He looked at Papyrus but he just waved his hand towards Sans to go to the kitchen. He looks so tired…

He went to the kitchen to give Papyrus sometime to rest. As soon as he entered Sans threw Ziel's apron over his neck. He tied it around his waist before moving in front of him again.

"Sans?"

"There, That Should Cover The Glow Of Your Ecto." Ziel looked down as Sans fixed his apron. "I Hadn't Realized You Still Had It Summoned." 

"It won't go away…" he placed his hand over where his stomach would be if he had one. "Do you think something is wrong?"

Sans looked thoughtful, his blue eyelights focused on Ziel's hand, slowly a blush came to his face, "Is, Is My…"

Ziel moved the apron out of the way along with lifting his shirt. The teal glow of his magic was coming from the bubble against his lower spine. A smaller cloud of purple rested within, swirling as it was held by Ziel’s.

"Is it supposed to do that?"

"I Don't Think So Beloved, But It Looks Smaller Then It Had Earlier."

He lowered his shirt, readjusting the apron to cover its glow. "Maybe it's being absorbed by my magic."

The smell of something burning brought their attention to the stove where black smoke was rising from the pan.

"Oh No The Pancakes!" Sans shouted, rushing over to the stove to try to save them. Luckily they weren't too burned only a bit chard around the edges. "Could You Set The Table Ziel?"

He nodded going to gather the plates and utensils they would need, leaving the plates next to Sans he went out to the dining table. Papyrus was already at the table, barely able to keep his head up even though he was supporting it with his hand. Ziel chuckled as he placed a fork down next to Papyrus’ elbow. He would have to see if they had any honey in the kitchen, Sans didn't approve of Papyrus drinking it, he was sure he wouldn't mind this time.

Trotting back into the kitchen after setting the table, he dug around the cupboards looking for the golden honey. He spotted one towards the back, most likely hidden from the taller skeleton so that he wouldn't drink it. Taking his prize back to the dining table he made his way to his seat. Sitting down he smiled over at Papyrus who smiled tiredly back at him.

“Here Papy!” He chirped, handing the honey over the table to him.

Papyrus seemed confused at first but his sockets widened as he looked down at what he was handing him, “Aw Sweets, you do know how to treat this old bag of bones.”

Ziel giggled, happy to see the honey had woken up the other skeleton, at least a little, “Your not old Papyrus.”

Shrugging Papyrus winked at him before taking a sip of his honey as Sans came in carrying their plates. He frowned at his brother drinking honey only to roll his eyelights smiling as he set their plates in front of them. Ziel wiggled happily, the events of yesterday nearly wiped away from his mind as they enjoyed each other's company.

It wasn't long after they finished breakfast that there was a knock on the front door, well knock was putting it mildly. The door almost flew off its hinges as Alphys pounded at the door.

The loud noise of her hammering at the door made Ziel jump from his place on the couch. Which woke Papyrus who was dozing with his head on his lap as Sans rushed over to open the door before she really took it off its frame. 

“Dang Alphys…” Papyrus groaned, he rolled over on his side and wrapped his arms around Ziel’s waist, closing his sockets again. Ziel chuckled, gently stroking the other’s skull as Papyrus rubbed his face into his apron covered lap.

“Good to see you too, you lazy pill of bones!” Alphys shouted, stomping into the house grinning at Papyrus who opened his socket to glare up at her. Her eye went up to Ziel looking over him. “Not a mark on ya, you sure you were attacked?”

“Alphys! You Know That Ziel Doesn’t Show Damage,” Sans huffed by her side, he had his hands on his hips as he stared up at her. “Besides I Wouldn’t Lie About Someone Attacking My Datemate!”

Alphys rubbed the back of her neck looking a bit embarrassed at Sans, “Wasn't thinking you were lying little buddy, just it's odd for a monster to attack another monster, you know.” She looked back at Ziel, “Don't worry Runt, we’ll check every corner of the forest, no monster is going to mess with one of my trainees!” 

Ziel smiled up at her, “Thank you Alphys, just keep an eye on Sans please, I don't know what I would do if something would happen to him.”

“HA! Like I’d let anything happen to this guy!” She laughed and brought Sans into a noogie which made him whine. 

“Thank you,” he whispered, her eye softened as she let go of Sans. He turned his attention to Sans, his smile softening, “Sans be careful out there, ok?”

“Of Course! Nothing Can Beat The Unstoppable Force Of The Magnificent Sans And Captain Alphys!” Sans cheerfully said his eyelights sparkling into stars.

Ziel giggled at his silliness, he lifted his chin silently asking for a kiss before he left. Sans blushed shyly came to his side and leaned down, the kiss wasn't long, just a peck on the mouth, but it made him sigh at the warmth of it. He wished it had lasted longer...

He watched remorsefully as Sans left with a goodbye, Ziel waved sadly as the door shut behind them. Papyrus arms around his waist tightened around him, a comforting warmth spread through him. f.

“Don’t worry Honey, Alphys will keep an eye on Sans,” Papyrus assured him grinning sleepily up at him.

“I know I just…” Ziel shook his head, Papyrus was right, Alphys said she would look after Sans and he would trust her to do so. His phalanges stroked Papyrus’ head again, having stopped when Alphys showed up. “He’ll be safe.”

Papyrus hummed in agreement rubbing his cheek against his legs. Ziel giggled as the other skeleton let out a yawn, he still found that small action funny to watch. 

The taller skeleton rolled over onto his back only keeping one of his hands behind Ziel’s back. He was staring up at him with that intense look again, Ziel curiously tilted his head, was something wrong?

“Papy?”

“There was something else that happened at the lab…” Papyrus suddenly said, “I didn't want to say it in front of Sans, didn’t want to worry him you know.”

Ziel didn't understand why Papyrus always had to be so secretive about things with his brother. If something was happening shouldn't Sans know? “Papyrus yo-”

“I know,” Papyrus closed his sockets with a sigh, “Heck, I don't even know if it will even be an issue.”

He gently stroked his head, he was starting to feel a bit worried, what else had happened at the lab besides… “Does it have something to do with the darkness?” 

Papyrus opened his sockets to look at him, his eyelights still intense, “What can you tell me about where you came from?”

Ziel blinked down at him confused, he had told him this, “I…” what was he to say. “I don't really know a lot about where I came from. I told you that I couldn't see… A soul has no need for eyes I guess.” 

“Yeah… but did you ever feel like there was something else besides you and those, others,” Papyrus asked insistently.

He tried to think back to that place, “I don't think so, I only ‘felt’ the other beings' souls. Besides them and I, I don't think there was anything else there.” he furrowed his brows, “Why do you ask?”

The look the taller skeleton gave him was searching, whatever he was looking for wasn't there. Papyrus let out a sigh as he relaxed against him, “Just when I was down in the lower labs with Undyne when she was showing me the dark hole.” Papyrus chuckled but his smile didn't reach his sockets, “I don't even know if it's even a hole… whatever it was something came out of it.”

“What?” 

“Well when I say something I mean somethings,” Papyrus paused as he closed his sockets, “I threw a sucker in to see if Undyne had neutralized it and something came out and grabbed it.”

Something had come out and grabbed the stick Papyrus had thrown at it? Ziel couldn't think of anything that could have done that from where he came from but. He tensed the hand that had been stroking Papyrus’ head stilled. “Papyrus… what came out of the darkness.”

“Heh, you know I don't even know, they looked like tentacles… tendrils of darkness that moved and…” A shiver went through Papyrus when he remembered what he had seen.

Ziel relaxed, he had no idea what the tentacles could be, he was just happy it wasn't any of those other beings that had been trapped with him.

“Do you remember something like that where you were from?”

He shook his head, “No, I don’t, why?”

Papyrus sighed tiredly, the shadows under his sockets more pronounced, “They felt like you, it even felt like I could feel you coming from the darkness. And like a fool, I almost went to them because… I didn't want to leave you there alone.”

“The darkness felt like me?” he felt confused and yet it made sense, the dark slim came from him, why wouldn't it feel like him. But why did it affect Papyrus so much? Was he…

“Yeah, so that's why I wanted to keep it a secret. They felt like you but a darker, heavier version, heh, I don't know.” Papyrus looked away from him rolling away so that he was facing the room, “No reason to worry the bro when there's nothing we can do about it right now.”

“Papyrus… are you scared of me?”

The larger skeleton looked over his shoulder at him, his sockets wide, “What? No!” he turned back around to face him, “Stars no Ziel, I'm not scared of you. I know that wasn't you I… it just messed with me that's all.” Papyrus wrapped his arms back around his waist, “That wasn't you, I know that and even if it was I didn’t feel scared.”

“You didn't?” he asked hopefully.

“Nope wasn't scared at all, you know it takes more than hentai tentacles to scare me.” Papyrus joked smiling up at him.

Ziel giggled a sense of relief washing over him. Papyrus wasn't scared of him, or what had come from him. He let out a sigh as he timidly went back to stroking the other’s skull, “Good, I’m glad. I would never hurt you or Sans, ever.”

“I know Sweets, I… well I know.”

He could see that Papyrus was struggling to say something else and Ziel almost went to ask him what else he wanted to say. But he looked so tired, especially when he yawned, Ziel smiled softly at him gently running the tips of his phalanges over his head. This felt familiar like he or another had been in this same position.

"You should rest Papy, you look exhausted." He murmured his eyelight trailing over his face.

The arms around his waist tightened as Papyrus held him. He started to hum, he didn't know what he was humming but whatever it was seemed to work. He heard him let out a sigh as his arms loosened his grip on him. Papyrus' eyelids looked to be growing heavy.

"Mmm, could use a nap… I'm bone-tired." He mumbled nuzzling his face into Ziel apron, "Honey smells so sweet."

His face warmed at his words, Papyrus pressing his face into him. Ziel could hear him breathe in, he didn't want to tell him what he probably smelled was his magic. Still, he looked relaxed, a smile on his face as he fell into a doze.

Soft snores started up from Papyrus mouth, he smiled down at him as he continued humming. The smooth feel of his head against his petting hand was nice… having him here with him was always nice.

Ziel closed his sockets, poor Papyrus to experience such a frightful thing. He could just imagine that dark hole gaping like a wound in the floor, black tendrils reaching out trying to grab at anything that came close. 

A cold feeling surged up in his soul and it had nothing to do with the ancient presence. Ziel opened his eyes, the warmth of the bubble was gone from his spine. The feel of Sans’ loving magic was gone as well. But it was the cold feeling in his soul that captured his attention. 

It was glowing brighter now, it was barely noticeable but he noticed. His true self felt so cold and yet he felt so, 'full.' Ziel didn't know what to think as he raised his hand to his chest, he felt so cold just like…

_ 'Even standing by the fireplace he couldn't feel its warmth _ …'

That deep coldness the other felt was that what he was feeling. He frowned, lowering his hand back down to Papyrus’ head. He looked to be asleep still though he had stopped snoring. 

Ziel placed his other hand on top of Papyrus’ chest, just feeling the soft flutter of his sleeping soul. The warmth from it flowed up into his hand, only slightly thawing the cold that was starting to spread through Ziel’s fingers. He frowned, Papyrus’s soul felt weak, even after eating breakfast and the honey he had given to him earlier. It felt like his soul was low on magic.

It was worrisome, Papyrus had been pushing himself too hard. No wonder the taller skeleton was tired, of course, him getting up so early to check on Ziel tree… He felt responsible. 

Without much thought, he started feeding some of his magic into Papyrus’ soul. Whatever his own soul had done to gain the increase of magical energy he didn't mind sharing it with Papyrus. The teal glow of his magic flowing from his hand into Papyrus’s chest had him smile.

He could already see the shadow under his sockets were starting to fade. Ziel closed his eyes in peace, knowing he was helping a person he loved. The flow of magic from his soul to Papyrus’ was calming in a way. He started humming again, the tune was soft and gentle. His hand had never stopped in stroking Papyrus’ head, it all felt so familiar like he had done this before.

The touch of a hand on his face startles him cutting off his humming. Ziel opens his sockets following the arm down he saw that Papyrus was awake and staring up at him. There was a glazed look to his white eyelights as their eyes met.

“I’m sorry Papy, was I being too loud?”

“Your beautiful…” Papyrus murmured his eyelights traced over his face, their light softening.

Ziel blinked owlishly down at him, had he heard the other right? Only Sans had ever said that to him, and even if Papyrus had admitted to having feelings for him he had never said those words.

Papyrus smiled up at him, it looked a bit different from his usual lazy smile, kinder. “I should have told you that a long time ago. Heh, even when we first found you I thought you were cute.”

“Papyrus?” he stared down at him, where had this come from? Was he actually doing what Ziel thought he was.

“You looked so cute in my hoodie, so small and soft. Heck, every time I see you I want to hold and protect you.” Papyrus stopped to take a deep breath before continuing, “It really didn't hit me you know, until this morning. What I feel for you…”

Ziels sockets widened, was he hearing this right? He opened his mouth only to close it. He wanted to say something but he also didn't want to interrupt him.

One of Papyrus hands came up to cover the dark one on his chest, “You're so warm, not just your magic, you. I tried so hard to keep my guard up with you, but how could I when all you have to do is smile at me.” he chuckled softly a light orange glow to his checks, “But I tried to deny what I felt for you, you were my brothers, how could I look at you like that when you weren't mine.”

He went to assure him that his affections were most welcome, they always had been. But he held his tongue as Papyrus shook his head.

“I know, stupid right, hell Sans, and you both have urged me. But I… I didn't know if I could. I don't know if I can really keep myself from giving in and…” he sucked in a shaky breath, “I don't think I can anymore, no after today. Not now that I'm here staring up at you and feel the way I do.”

“Papyrus,” he whispered his names as he felt his soul start to flutter, this was really happening, isn't it.

The orange blush on his cheekbones spread across his face as he stared up at him bashfully, “I… man I don't know how bro can say this so easily, but…” Papyrus took another shaky breath seeming to steel himself. “I wanted to tell you that I lo-”

Ziel cut him off, swooping down he pressed his mouth against Papyrus’. It was warm and soft, just a press of teeth but still he could smell the sweet scent of honey. He pulled back slowly, opening his sockets to peer down at a shocked Papyrus, but all he could do was smile.

Papyrus started to chuckle, his smile widening, “You're supposed to wait until after I’ve said it, Sweets.”

“I love you too.” Ziel chirped, pressing another kiss against Papyrus' mouth.

“Heh, you going to let me say it first before you say that.” Papyrus chuckled again his soul under Ziels hand fluttering.

Ziel pouted but sat back letting Papyrus have his space so he could say the words he wanted to say.

Papyrus threaded his long phalanges with Ziels smaller ones, his thumb gently stroking over the side of his hand. “Now what was I going to say… I seem to have forgotten as a little skeleton has stolen my words from me.”

“Papy!” Ziel puffed up his cheeks mimicking Sans when he got frustrated. Papyrus laughed, Ziel quickly joining him, he felt so light and happy he couldn't keep up his fake irritation. 

Papyrus sat up so that their faces were level with each other, resting their foreheads together. Ziel closed his sockets just enjoying him being so close.

“I love you, Ziel.” 

Ziel felt tears come to his eye as he smiled, letting out a shaky breath as his soul fluttered happily in his chest, “I love you too, Papy.”

He opened his eyes, Papyrus gently wiped the tears from his face, his smile soft as he stared at him. Papyrus leaned forward pressing his mouth against Ziels, pulling back he shifted Ziel around on the couch so that he could lay down with him. 

With another kiss, Ziel rested his head on Papyrus’s chest, wrapping his arms around him. He purred as one of Papyrus’ large hands held the back of his skull, he could hear his soul just under him.

“You think you could keep humming Honey? I love listening to you.” 

Ziel smiled, happy to hear that Papyrus liked listening to him hum. He started to hum again, the cold that had been growing in his soul forgotten, as he was surrounded in Papyrus warmth. 

He smiled as Papyrus tried to hum with him, making him chuckle when he would miss a beat. Papyrus' humming started to cut off and then as though he was trying to stay awake he would start humming again. But he fell silent, asleep again which only made him giggle more. Only up long enough to confess his feelings to him. But that was just like Papyrus, to fall asleep afterward. Ziel couldn’t do that, too excited he just watched the other sleep.

Finally, after what felt like forever Papyrus confessed, true he didn't think it would happen this way. He was thankful for whatever made Papyrus finally admit to his feelings. So much had happened in this short morning. He was surprised it wasn't even night time with how much had happened. 

Still… Ziel nuzzled into Papyrus orange hoodie, his sweet smoky scent filling his head… he would remember this day fondly. Always...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not exactly how I envisioned the confession to go but it still works and is still cute  
> Dont worry no mpreg... though that would be a whole other issue on top of other things I haven't solved yet, like what is up with Ziel lol  
> [Tumblr](https://blamefulseas.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/blamefulsea)  
> [Ziel Picture](https://twitter.com/blamefulsea/status/1281768268420784129/photo/1)


	24. New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys adventure into New Home, so much to see and do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your wonderful comments and kudos, they mean a lot to me. 💜 Also if you have any questions or whatnot feel free to ask me.

“Come On Papyrus!” Sans called back at his brother as he led them over to where the boat was.

Papyrus yawned, bringing up his free hand to cover his mouth as they walked, “Slow down bro, when I said we should go to New Home to get Honey’s cloak fixed I meant later in the day…” 

Ziel giggled at the two of them squeezing their hands as they walked. They were heading New Home because his coat had been badly damaged during the attack from Temmie. One of its sleeves was torn at the shoulder barely holding on, rips in the fabric, and missing buckles made it even harder to wear. He had been so distressed that Papyrus’s gift had been damaged. The brothers had suggested they take it to New Home to see if it could be salvaged.

It was one of the few places the brothers hadn’t taken him yet and he was excited to see what the city looked like. Muffet had told him that a lot of the produce and material that was made in the Underground came from New Home. So there had to be a lot of things there to see, he hoped they got to explore before heading home.

“But If We Go At The Time You Want To Go, All The Vendors And Stores Will Be Closed!” Sans huffed marching forward only to stop as they reached the boat. 

Ziel glanced over at Gaster who was watching them, no not them, him. The tall monster’s eyelights focused on the light glow that was still coming from his soul, his shirt barely covered its dim light. He shuffled closer to Papyrus not liking the way the other was staring at him. He didn’t know why his soul was still glowing, it just hadn’t stopped since Sans and he made love. 

His attention was brought back to Sans as he stepped down into the boat turning back around to help him down. Softly thanking his Dear One, he sat down on one of the boat’s bench, smiling at Papyrus as the taller skeleton climbed in after them. Both brothers seemed to be trying to ignore the tall silhouette of Gaster standing at the stern. Only briefly telling the tall monster where they would like to go. 

With Sans sitting down next to him and Papyrus sitting across, Gaster started stirring the boat towards Hotlands. 

He stretched his legs out in front of him leaning into Sans's side, nudging Papyrus sneaker with his boot playfully. “Do you think they will be able to fix it?”

“Don’t see why they wouldn’t be able to, lots of stuff is recycled, so if they can’t fix it they should at least be able to alter it,” Papyrus said nudging his foot back. 

At least happy that he would get to have his cloak back, even if different, his smile widened as he nuzzled into Sans’s neck. He glanced down next to him, the bench was too small for all three of them to sit next to each, which made him sad. 

Since Papyrus had confessed his feelings Ziel had been over the moon, trying to keep the taller skeleton near him just so he could shower him in affection. Sans too had been happy to hear Papyrus had finally told Ziel how he felt. 

But Papyrus still wouldn’t share a bed with them, he had tried after Papyrus had read them their bedtime story. Though he had given him a kiss on the mouth good night which had made him happy. He would just have to try again tonight! 

Maybe he would have to drag Papyrus’s mattress into their room… then they can cuddle together!

"Will there be a lot of monsters there?" He asked curiously, the most monsters he had seen at one time was in Snowdin.

"Oh Yes! It's The Most Populated Place In The Underground." Sans chirped.

"It's the closest city to the surface, many monsters feel better knowing that they're just one step away from it. Gives them hope you know…" Papyrus added trailing off at the end as a sad look crossed his face.

Oh right, the surface… Ziel didn't much think of the surface. Not like the other monsters, there was so much here to be happy with. There were Sans and Papyrus here, though he supposed that they would be up on the surface if he was. There's no way he'd go there without them.

Papyrus's foot rubbed against his, giggling he nudged his back. "There, that's better Honey, you're much cuter when you smile."

"Starlight Is Always Adorable!" Sans kissed his cheek making him chuckle again.

Papyrus smile widened, nudging his foot again, "Heh, can't argue against that, our Ziel is pretty adorable." 

Ziels soul fluttered at their words, ducking his head into Sans’s chest as he smiled shyly at Papyrus. "You guys…"

The two of them grinned down at him, he wasn't embarrassed, just happy. His datemates were too kind to him. He was surprised that Papyrus had joined in though just because he never had before. They had only confessed their feelings to each other yesterday after Papyrus denied it for weeks. But he was glad he felt comfortable enough to say it.

"We have arrived, please watch your step when leaving the boat." Gaster's voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

How had he missed the temperature change? Usually it was so easy to notice but lately… he had started to feel so cold inside. 

He squealed as Papyrus lifted him up into his arms from the boat bench handing him over to Sans who was laughing at his reaction to being picked up. He was placed back down on the ground, the charred earth beneath his feet crunching as he turned to pout at them.

Papyrus climbed out of the boat and patted his head smiling down at him. Ziel huffed, he wasn’t really upset, how could he be with Sans taking his hand and holding him close, Papyrus hand on his shoulder as they moved towards the elevator. He tried to ignore the eyes on his back from Gaster, he wanted this to be a good day.

They had to wait for the lift to come down, Ziel couldn’t help but squirm excitedly as they stared at the metal doors. He wanted to see this new place, what would they see and experience, would they try new foods, and were there new monsters he had never seen before?

“Calm down Honey, you’ll wear yourself out before we even reach New Home.” Papyrus chuckled at his excitement.

He stopped squirming to smile up at Papyrus, “Sorry I’m just…”

“Mweheh, No Need To Be Sorry It Exciting To Explore New Places.” Sans bumped his shoulder with his seeming just as excited as he was. “We’ll Look Around After We See What Can Be Done With Your Cloak.”

Ziel nodded in agreement just as the elevator doors opened. They walked inside, Papyrus pushing the upper floor which closes the doors again. The sound of gears and the little box they were in shook a bit as it started its way up. He moved closer to Sans not liking the loud noise as it went up.

Sans squeezed his hand comfortingly, nuzzling the side of his head. Papyrus’s hand on his head made him chuckle, both of their touches relaxing him. When they reached the upper floor the elevator jerked before settling, his hand tightened on Sans.

The doors opened and he was confused at not seeing a city but a dark hallway...

"Come on Honey, just down this way." Papyrus gently pushed him out into the hall.

Sans’s hand still holding his pulls him along. The dark hallway brightened as they moved, so bright it almost blinds him. He closed his one eye before slowly opening, his mouth dropped as he looked around them.

The hallway led to an open courtyard, stone white ground, towering white buildings, bridges and stairs connecting them. L ight streamed down from cracks in the ceiling, it wasn't the same light that he had seen in Snowdin, it was sunlight.  Colorful banners hang from the many buildings and bridges. The Deltarune was everywhere along with other symbols and flags. Tents and stalls lined the streets with brightly colored cloth, their wares laid out for all to come and see. There was a sweet and rich smell of food wafting through the air. And though it was morning the city was already alive with monsters going about their business. 

There was just so much to see he didn't know where to look first!

“Come Beloved, We Should Get Your Cloak Fixed Before We Explore.” Sans gently pulled him into the throng of monsters, Papyrus shuffling after them.

Ziel could hardly pay attention to where Sans was taking them, letting himself be moved through the crowds. His attention focused more on all that was around them than where his feet were walking. He smiled back at Papyrus, his sockets wide, he could believe all of this was here.

“Papy…”

“Heh, don’t worry Sweets I’m sure we’ll take some time to wander around if you and Sans want to.” Papyrus chuckled at his reaction to New Home.

He nodded excitedly, turning his head back around to pay attention to Sans. He was leading them through the thickening crowd towards a road that looked to have all different kinds of businesses lining the streets. Large display windows showed their wares, tasty looking pastries, meat, decorative items, and clothes. 

Ziel frowned why were there vendors out on the street and stores in buildings? “Is there a festival?”

“Nah, just not everyone can get a building to sell their products. Overcrowded and all.” Papyrus explained having heard Ziel over the crowd.

They finally stop in front of an interesting build, though white like the rest, this was obviously the one they were looking for. From the colorful fabric in the window to the yarn wrapped around the pillars that stood on each side of the door. Ziel followed curiously after Sans looking around as they entered.

The shop was filled with rows and rows of clothes on one side, the other was a wall covered in rolls of textiles. They quickly make their way to the back of the shop where the counter sits. 

A horned cat monster flaps its wings behind it, greeting them joyfully. “Welcome to the Yarny Shop! My name is Yarny, how can I assist you today!”

He tilted his head curiously at the greeting, it wasn't unusual he supposed for people to name their businesses after themselves.

“Hello! We Are Here To See If You Can Fix My Beloved Cloak.” Sans told them as they reached the counter.

Yarny nodded. “No problem! Let me see the cloak in question!”

Ziel pulled out the cloak from his inventory handing it over to them to inspect. Yarny laid out his cloak on the counter, checking all the tears and rips in the fabric, “ Interesting ... never seen that kind of cut before.”

Papyrus grinned, tapping his phalange against the counter’s hard surface, “Actually, that cut is what we want to fix.”

The cat monster's tail twitched, their ears folding down in embarrassment, “Oh… that makes sense.”

“Maybe add something, make it cute!” Sans suggested his eyes turning into stars.

Ziel started to wander away as Papyrus’ made a suggestion which he could hear Sans groan at. It started one of their back and forth not arguments. And while it made him chuckle he was more focused on the different textiles that were nearby. He ran his phalanges over them testing the different softness with a smile.

He goes down one of the aisles stopping every once and a while to look at the different clothes. This shop seemed to have every type and size for the different monsters in the Underground. Or at least it looked like it for the monsters that wore clothes.

As he wondered he found another row of textiles. He started touching the different kinds again but stopped as his fingertips brushed one that he liked. He couldn't see it at first having to pull it out from under a pile.

It took a bit of effort, he didn't know rolls of fabric could be so heavy. With a grunt, he managed to pull it out. His sockets widened as he took in the beautiful cloth. It was dark blue at the top with shimmering thread weaved into it, similar to a picture of the night sky he had seen. As it went down the dark blue then fading to a lighter blue almost white. He could almost see a pattern of feathers in the fabric. An interesting striped pattern was at the bottom, the dark blue stripes on the pale blue, or was it the other way around…

He stared at, his phalanges running over the silk-like fabric that felt so soft. It strangely looked familiar but no matter what he did he couldn't remember where he had seen it before. Wherever he had seen this before it felt like it belonged to him.

Arms wrapped around his shoulders pulling him back against a chest he knew very well. He turned his head to smile at Sans holding up the cloth he had found. “Look Sans, isn't it pretty?”

Papyrus just coming down the aisle they were in piped in before Sans can reply, “Not as pretty as you~”

Ziel giggled as Sans huffed at his brother for interrupting him, “ Brother, That’s What I Wanted To Say! Mweheh. Yes, It Is Beautiful My Starlight. Would You Like To Have It Added To Your Cloak?”

He stared down at the fabric running his fingers over it again before looking back up starry-eyed, “Can I?”

“Sure,” Papyrus shrugged, placing his hands inside his hoodie, turning to look at the cat monster who had followed them. “I'm sure Yarny here can figure it out.” 

Yarny stepped forward looking eager, “Thank you for putting your trust in me! I most certainly will!”

Sans squeezed his shoulders that he still had his arms looped around smiling, “That Settles It Then!” 

They followed Yarny back to the counter, Ziel carrying the fabric he had found with him. The cat monster motioned to follow him behind a curtain, holding it out of the way for them so they could go into the back.

It was a small room but it looked like this is where Yarny did a lot of the altering and making of clothes. Thread, clothes, needles, and many other things to make clothes were lining the walls and sitting on the work tables. The cat came up to Ziel gently taking the fabric he had selected from him to lay it down on one of them.

He turned back to them with a smile gesturing towards a short stool that sat in the middle of the room. “I just need to take a few measurements first if you don't mind. Don’t want the coat to be too tight or too loose.”

Ziel nodded, stepping up onto the stool. He watched as the cat monster ran over to grab a measuring tape before coming to stand in front of him.

“I just need you to hold your arms out for me, if you will?” Yarny instructed him, getting his measuring tool ready.

Doing as he was told he spread his arms out, tilting his head curiously as the cat monster stopped. Their ears and tail shot straight up as their eyes widened as they finally noticed his dim glowing soul. 

“O-Oh my, um, ah…” Yarny stuttered quickly, averting his eyes.

“Is Something Wrong Mr. Yarny?” Sans asked, stepping closer to them, he looked at Ziel worriedly.

The cat monster shook his head, his ears drooping as he turned back to Ziel. Ziel still stood there with his arms up waiting for Yarny to take his measurements. He was confused about why the cat monster was shy all of a sudden. He supposed it had something to with his soul glowing, as others tended to get sensitive about talking or looking at one's soul.

Yarny wrapped the measuring tape around his chest and hips, trying to keep their distance so they weren't too close. Ziel tried to hold his grimace at the feeling of padded fingers on him. It didn't feel right to be touched by them. As much as he loved touches from the brothers, this kind of softness just made him feel itchy in comparaison. He tried to stay still, but every time Yarny would touch him, he would tense, shoulders ducking from his touch. 

Ziel breathed a quiet sigh of relief when he was told he could step down. He moved to stand between the brothers, his shoulders relaxing as Papyrus wrapped his arms around them. Yes, the press of bone on bone was a lot more welcome.

The cat monster wrote down his measurements on a piece of paper before turning back to them with a smile, “Alright! I should be able to have this done in no time, I’ll call you when it's all done.”

“Sounds good, we’ll be around town today so let us know.” Papyrus nodded to Yarny as he led them towards the exit.

Sans and Ziel waved goodbye to the cat monster before they stepped outside. They stood there for a bit looking around them before turning to each other.

Papyrus dropped his arm off Ziels shoulder as he reached inside his hoodie to find a sucker, “So? What do you want to see first, Honey?”

“EVERYTHING!” Ziel bounced excitedly looking at all the stores and places around them, it was hard to pick where they should start.

Sans chuckled at him, taking his hand in his again as he turned to look up at Papyrus, “Mweheh, it's A Little Unfair To Ask Him, Since He Doesn't Know What Is In The City Brother.”

The taller skeleton scratched his cheekbone in thought, “Fine, then... How about a bite?”

They hadn’t packed a lunch, did that mean they had to travel back home or to Muffet’s? Ziel drooped dejectedly, “You want to go back already?”

He squealed as Papyrus placed his large hand on his head rubbing it playful, “Nyehehe, no silly, there are vendors all around, you can just look and decide what you feel like eating.”

That's right! They had passed a few places with food that had smelled delicious. Excited again to try some new foods, he quickly pulled the brothers down an alleyway that led out to a square. 

Booths and stalls surrounded a water fountain that was situated in the center of the small courtyard. Monsters of all kinds wandered about, looking at the different stands, others rushing by to get to where they needed to go. He almost ran into one in his haste to look at one vendor who looked to have something good. 

Thankfully Sans pulled him back and kept him close, moving them behind Papyrus who used his size to push his way through the crowd. The monsters around them parted for the tall skeleton, making it easier for them to walk. Ziel reached out to grab hold of Papyrus’ hoodie so they wouldn't be separated.

He had never seen so many people in one place before, he had a hard time focusing on all their movement and how interesting the other monsters looked.

“There's so many… Are you sure there isn't a celebration today?” He mumbled, pushing closer to Papyrus back.

Sans chuckled next to his head as he squeezed his hand, “Mweheh, Not That I Know Of Beloved. It's Always Like This In New Home It Gets Even More Crowded The Closer You Get To The Castle.”

He hadn't seen the castle, it was hard to see it with so many towering buildings around them. But seeing as both brothers used to live in New Home, they probably knew more than he did.

“See anything you want to eat or try, Sweets?” Papyrus asked over his shoulder.

Ziel looked around them seeing that they were finally able to reach one of the booths. It was covered in all kinds of pastries he had never seen. But the thought of eating pastries when he worked at Muffet’s every other day just put him off. 

Another stall had some type of ‘meat’ grilling on an open fire, little flames elementals sticking them on sticks before laying them out of the fire. A taller green elemental was turning them every so often, adding seasoning to them. It smelled really good but he wanted to look around more before deciding.

“Not yet, can we keep looking?” He asked hopefully.

“Doesn’t  _ meat  _ your standards, huh?” Papy said with a wink of his socket making Ziel giggle while Sans groaned.  “Just let me know if you see anything  _ warming up to you _ .” Papyrus smiled at him before pushing through the crowd to the next vendors.

They looked around for a while at all the different available foods. Smoked sausages mixed with onions, potatoes, and broccoli, looked and smelled amazing.  One stand had  candies that Sans had to pull both Papyrus and him away, warning them that it was bad for their teeth. He had to hide his giggle as Papyrus snuck back to get some, winking at him as he hid the candy in his inventory. There were also hot spiced apple drinks that they each got; it warmed the bones and the soul.

Finally, after picking what they would like to eat, he got the smoked sausage and vegetable, Sans got some kind of meat on a stick, and Papyrus got a honey pastry at one of the stands. He had to constantly lick his fingers as honey dripped down on them. They took their food over towards the fountain and found some tables tucked nearby. Now sitting down to enjoy their meal, Ziel took the time to really look at the monsters around them. They were interesting, though some were… odd, even for monsters.

Monsters that looked like machines, some even flying around in the open air, others cleaning the floors and walls, one even looked like it was trying to clean the trash. Giant fluffy looking monsters that had their faces in their stomach carrying a spear, followed by flying knights that carried bows. There was even one that reminded him a bit of a wizard from one of the movies they had watches, pointed hat and all.

Ziel happily munched, looking at the variety of monsters walking around. He was reminded of that day the other had looked at the monsters in Snowdin through his sockets and how they had felt so indifferent to them. He was happy that he was not feeling that today. 

Having finished up his food, Ziel snuggled up to Papyrus’s side with Sans’s hand in his as they talked about what else they could do.

“Well, Yarny hasn't called me yet, so we still have time if you want to look around,” Papyrus mumbled, pushing trash towards the pile Sans was making to throw away.

Sans gave his brother a flat look before smiling at Ziel, “Oh Yes! There Is So Much To See Still! Like New Home  Librarby , The Many Vendors That Line The Streets, Then There Are Some Magical Item Shops. Oh, We Need A New Cutting Board For The Kitchen! So We Should Get One Of Those While We’re Here.” 

He wasn't too interested in the library right now but everything else sounded really interesting, “Let's start with the vendors then, and if we stumble upon something that we want to look at we can stop.”

“Wonderful Idea Beloved! Let Me Just Throw Our Trash Away And Then We Can Get Going.” Sans said letting go of his hand to pick up their trash as he stood up.

Papyrus and he stood up from the table to let others use it, seeing as they were leaving and waited for Sans to come back, Ziel tucked himself into Papyrus' side for protection against the moving crowd. They didn't have to wait long though as Sans made his way back to them, dodging around people so he could reach them.

Once reunited, they started their way down another street. The sound of monsters talking and vendors shouting out to them to check their wares filled the air as they moved. They stopped at a few stalls to look at some of the things they had but they didn't get anything yet.

“Oh Look Starlight, Aren't Those Cute?” Sans called to him, pointing in the direction of a vendor who was selling some rather cute stuffed animals.

“They are, do you want one Sans?” He asked curiously following after the other so they could look at the toys.

A blue blush glowed across Sans’s cheeks looking flustered, “N-No, I Thought You Might Like One.”

Why would he want the stuffed creature? Sure they were cute and soft to cuddle with… “But I Have You To Cuddle With, Do You Mean You Want Me To Snuggle With A Toy Instead? Don’t you want me to snuggle with you anymore?” he added with a small, hesitant voice.

“What No!” Sans shouted, grabbing onto his arm.

Long arms wrapped around Ziels shoulder pulling him back against Papyrus chest as the taller skeleton rested his chin on top of his. “Don't worry Sweets, you can snuggle with me if bro needs a break.”

“Brother!” Sans whined still clutching onto him.

Ziel giggled at the both of them, shaking his head. He leaned back against Papyrus, smiling, “I think I’ll keep the both of you for my snuggle wants.”

“Hmm, I'm cool with that.”

“As Am I! No Stuffed Animal Is Stealing Our Beloved!”

They left the stall, but not before Ziel sent a challenging glare at the stuffed animals. Only _he_ would get to cuddle with the brothers.

There was just so much to see, stalls covered in hats and scarves that were soft to the touch Papyrus tried on a few of the hats but didn't get, ceramic plates and cups which he thought would look nice for their dinners, toys and puzzles which Sans adored, treats and snacks to share with others. Which they had to get a cookie to share since it was as big as his head as well as a few other treats. For all of Sans lecturing them about sugary treats he loved them just as much as they did.

They wandered around until Sans was able to find a cutting board for the kitchen, which made him very happy, then spent some time looking at some other cooking appliances. There was a magic shop  with  all kinds of magical and non-magical items. Beautiful crystal  baubles  that were supposed to help children learn their magics, scented sticks that helped clear the mind, and vials filled with healing magic for small injuries. The non-magical items such as cards for tricks and caps for costume confused him though.

"Why are these in the magic shop?" he asked, holding a top hat before putting on his head.

"Well not for real magic, it's more tricks that you can use to make others smile and maybe even laugh, like a party trick " Papyrus explained, showing him a colorful scarf that looked like it would go on forever.

The hat on his head fell over his sockets, it was too big for his head. Pulling it off, he smiled at the laughing brothers, "Oh! It's to make them happy!"

"Mweheh! Exactly Beloved, This Fake Magic Is So People Have Fun And Be Happy." Sans cheerfully said, taking the hat from him to try on. 

Ziel giggled as it too, was too big for Sans’s head. They messed a bit more but were chased out by a perturbed Owl monster. It was a good thing they didn't need anything in the store, it was just something they wanted to see.

They wandered around a bit more, stopping every so often to look at stores or stalls before they continued. It wasn't until they were making their way back up another street that Ziel heard something.

"Uh, Honey where are you going?"

He didn't even realize he was already heading towards the sound until Papyrus called out to him. He turned back to his datemates to point where he wanted to go.

"I hear something coming from this way, do you think we could go see what it is?" He asked, already turning back to where the sound was coming from.

Sans took a hold of his hand again looking to be listening to what Ziel had heard. "Oh! It Sounds Like Music!"

"Music?" He had never heard music like this before, it sounded nothing like what Napstaton did.

"Yeah, I hear it too, sounds like drums…" Papyrus mumbled also looking in the music's direction.

"So can we go see what it is?" Ziel asked again, he wanted to see who was making that music.

Papyrus shrugged, but Ziel could see he was interested, "Sure, let's go check it out, might be fun."

He smiled happily at him before pulling both brothers forward, a spring in his step. The music got louder the closer they got to it, the beat throbbed through his bones as they entered into a large courtyard. A stage sat in the middle with monsters standing on it where they were playing their instruments. A crowd was surrounding the stage, everyone was smiling and moving around to the beat of the music. With magical lights flashing out into the crowd and monsters swaying to the music.

They stopped just outside the crowd, just listening to the music. Some of the monsters in the crowd started moving around  and not just swaying but…

"What are they doing?" He asked, pointing to those moving strangely.

"Mweheh, They're Dancing, Starlight." Sans laughed as he too started to sway to the music like others were.

Ziel watched them curiously tilting his head to the side, "Dancing…"

"Yeah, sometimes music can make a person really move when they're feeling the groove," Papyrus said, bobbing his head to the music.

He looked back and forth between his loves before looking back at the stage. They looked to be having a lot of fun playing their music. And it did have a nice beat to it…

Before he knew it he was bouncing on his toes, his heels clicking rhythmically against the cobblestone ground every time he set his feet down. He smiled as his own soul seemed to be enjoying the music. It tingled and pulsed like it was dancing inside his chest.

"See, it’s fun, Sweets," Papyrus said over the music, watching him bounce in place happily.

All he could do was smile at him not wanting to stop.  But sadly, it looked like they came at the end of the musician's performance as the music came to a stop . He pouted a bit but still clapped along with Sans as the performers took a bow.

He squeaked as Sans wrapped his arms around him tightly before spinning them. 

"Sans!"

"You Were So Cute My Beloved!" Sans shouted, hugging him close.

Ziel giggled, looping his arms around Sans neck to nuzzle their nose ridges together, "It was fun!"

Sans pulled him into a quick excited kiss which only made him happier. He was set down on his feet again, snuggling up to Sans. "I want to try dancing one day."

"That Would Be Fun! You Would An Excellent Dancer Starlight." Sans encouraged him, his eyelights turning into stars.

"Hmm, maybe, I don't know, I've never danced before… but it looked really exciting." The way some of the other monsters had moved was sort of silly looking but others looked like they knew what they were doing. Either way, everyone looked to be having fun.

"You looked real cute Honey," Papyrus' hand landed on his shoulder, squeezing it. "But dancing will have to wait, I got a text from Yarny and it looks like your cloak is ready."

Ziel spun around to tackle his taller love excitedly, pulling Papyrus down by his neck to hug and peck a kiss to his mouth. He was just so excited to have his gift back. Letting go, he smiled at Sans before taking both their hands in his.

"Let's go back then!" He chirped, he started them on their way back to Yarny's store.

"Mweheh, I Know Your Excited Beloved But…" Sans paused as Ziel pulled to a stop.

"We're heading the wrong way, the shops down that way." Papyrus nodded over to the street they had originally come from.

He felt his face warm in embarrassment, "Oh…"

He turned towards the street Papyrus directed quickly pulling them behind him as he marched on. He ignored their laughter, only having his mind set on getting back to the store.

"We could use one of my shortcuts," Papyrus suggested, seeing that the way back was congested with monsters now.

Ziel frowned. He didn't like Papyrus getting so close to the void. The thought of losing him to the darkness wasn't something he wanted to imagine. Still, it was Papyrus' decision to use them, he could only warn him and hope the other would be careful.

But he was right, staring at all the monsters packed close together, Ziel felt his bones start to itch at the thoughts of fur or claws grazing his bare arms. Even in passing, he preferred that only the brother’s bones touch.

"Ok, just be careful Papy." He cautioned, stepping closer to his taller love.

"Normally I Wouldn't Want Us To Use Your Shortcuts, But It'll Take Us Ages To Get Through That Crowd." Sans huffed, mostly because he found his brother's shortcuts lazy. Still, he took hold of Papyrus so that he could come with them.

Ziel sighed as he felt Papyrus press a kiss to the top of his head, just before the odd sensation of a shortcut passed through him. He felt the familiar touch of the void, just barely, before they were out again. Then they stood just outside Yarny's shop.

As they made their way inside, he stayed close to Papyrus. They found Yarny behind the counter waving to them as they neared.

“Wow, you sure got here fast! Well, I won't keep you waiting. I’ll go get your coat so you can see what I’ve been able to do.” The cat monster fluttered their wings excitedly as they went in the back to retrieve his cloak.

He moved forward as Yarny came back, his coat held in front of the cat monster presenting it to him pridefully. Ziel took it from him, smiling at the smooth texture of the white fabric, the fur on the hood looked a lot better, more fluffy, almost new. The tear in the shoulder looked like it had never happened, just as any other rips in the cloak. As it had never happened. 

There were some new additions to the cloak, such as gold embroidery on the shoulders and down the front. It looked like the silver clasps that used to line the front were gone and the coat now only has a tie to close it up by the neck. Three thin gold chains crossed the front, helping to keep the cloak closed. The inner lining had the cloth he had found earlier, making it look like he had the night sky inside his coat.

“You going to try it on, Honey?” Papyrus asked taking the cloak from him to help him put it on.

Ziel nodded excitedly, slipping his arms into the sleeves and tying the ties to close it up. He looked down at himself amazed that his cloak fit better than it ever had. He spun around, smiling as the coat tails fluttered around him.

“What Do You Think Beloved?” Sans took his hands in his to stop his spinning.

“I love it!” 

“Oh, I'm so glad!” Yarny cheered, moving forward to make sure that everything was laying as it should, “I also made it so you can wear this coat in reverse, so that way you have two cloaks!”

“So I can have the blue fabric on the outside and the white on the inside?” He just wanted to make sure he understood what the cat monster was saying.

“Exactly!” Yarny chirped, heading back towards the counter. “Now the alterations and fixing of the coat will be 550 gold.”

Ziel flinched at how much gold it would cost to fix his cloak, he turned a worried eye towards the brothers, but they didn't seem that concerned. Sans went up to pay for it, handing over the gold as Papyrus came over to him to look over this new addition.

“Pretty fancy, huh, Sweets,” Papyrus said, touching the gold embroidered ivy on his shoulder.

He shyly played with the front of his cloak, his fingers sliding over the gold chains. “It is… You didn't need to fix it or even add all of this and…”

“Hey, hey, Sans and I are just happy that you like it. We saw how upset you were when you saw how torn up it got.” Papyrus cupped his face, rubbing his thumbs over his cheekbones lovingly.

“I was because it was a gift from you…” he mumbled, nuzzling into the hands holding his face.

He closed his sockets as Papyrus kissed him, leaning his forehead against his. Ziel sighed as his taller love pulled away, looking hazily up at him.

“It's the least we could do, you shouldn't have been attacked like that.” Papyrus stood back from him with one last caress to his face.

“Papy…” he looked up at him lovingly, he was so lucky to have him.

Papyrus rubbed the back of his neck looking a bit nervous, “Say, um, would you like to, I mean I know you probably do but I just wanted to ask if…”

“All Done! We Can Go Home Now!” Sans cheered, popping up next to them having finished paying for Ziels fixed cloak.

Ziel smiled at Sans, nodding. He would have to remember to slip some gold into Sans' inventory while he wasn't looking. While the brothers wouldn't let him pay for things, that didn't mean he wouldn't pay them back.

He turned back to Papyrus,  curious to hear what he had wanted to say, but found he was already heading for the door. Sans took his hand as they followed after him, waving goodbye to Yarny and telling him thank you before they left.

When they were  back in the elevator, going down  this time , he looked at Papyrus again. 

“Papy?”

Papyrus looked down at him curiously, “Yeah, Honey?”

“What were you going to say earlier?” He asked leaning into his taller love.

“Hmm? Brother Was Going To Ask You Something Starlight?” Sans pipped in also looking up at his brother.

“Uh, well I was just… You know, going to ask if he had a fun time.” Papyrus mumbled, scratching the back of his neck looking away from them.

That didn't sound right to Ziel, but he let it go for now, seeing how embarrassed Papyrus was, especially with the orange glowing blush on his cheekbones. He would just have to wait until Papyrus  was ready  to ask his real question.

He smiled, hugging Papyrus' arm, “I had fun! There was so much to see and so many people everywhere. But I think I prefer Snowdin, it's quieter there and fewer people, it's relaxing. Though I wouldn't mind coming back to New Home another day.”

“Mweheh, I’m Sure We’ll Go Back Again One Day.” Sans kissed the back of his hand lovingly as the elevator doors opened out into Hotlands.

Ziel nodded in agreement, New Home was nice for a visit but he liked where they lived now better. Though he wouldn't mind listening to that music again, that had been the best part, besides getting his cloak mended  of course .

As they waited at the river for the boat, he sighed contentedly, life seemed to be going to normal and for that he was glad. Today had been a good day of exploring and fun, but now he couldn't wait to get back home and snuggle on the couch with his loves. It would be the perfect way to end the day…

“Papyrus, I Saw You Go Back For Those Candies Even After I Said They Aren't Good For Your Teeth.” Sans huffed, placing his free hand on his hip, “Think Of The Bad Habits You Are Teaching Our Beloved!”

Papyrus smirked, taking one of the said candies out of his pocket, “That  candies  are worth the risk?”

“Ugh, NO!”

Ziel giggled as Sans lectured Papyrus. He could see he was smiling though, no matter how ‘mad’ he looked.

Yes, today  is  a good day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont worry next chapter we'll find out what Papyrus wanted to ask Ziel  
> All the cuteness with these three XD   
> Also check out my twitter or tumblr for a really cute fanart from Katsuke  
> [Tumblr](https://blamefulseas.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/blamefulsea)  
> [Ziel Picture](https://twitter.com/blamefulsea/status/1281768268420784129/photo/1)


	25. Interruptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ziel gets a little jealous and everything keeps interrupting Papyrus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your wonderful comments and kudos, they mean a lot to me. 💜 Also if you have any questions or whatnot feel free to ask me.

It had been a few days since they had gone to New Home, it still made him smile to think back on it. Since then he had gone to the lab with Sans and Papyrus to see his tree. He had hoped for the best but he had never imagined what he had seen. Healthy, taller, and with addition to it that felt oddly familiar. Especially the crystal chime, he didn't even feel surprised to hear that it didn't make a sound. Like he knew it wouldn't unless something  specific  happened…

When he had seen Undyne again he was nervous and didn’t know what to do. He had avoided looking at her at first until he heard her apologize. It was then he looked at her, she looked so tired and worried that he couldn't help but let her know it was ok. He had apologized as well, of course, scaring someone for the destruction of a tree wasn't very nice. Not after what he and the other...him… had done in Snowdin forest.

Still, even after the apologies, it was  uncomfortable  between them. So much so that during his  magic training at the lab Sans stayed with him the whole time. The brothers didn't want what had happened to happen again. He didn't mind, he was happy to have Sans with him during his training.

Though that training didn't amount to much, unfortunately. He wasn't sure what he was doing wrong, it was like he had hit a wall that wouldn't let him climb over it. Still, he tried, even now behind their house in the flower field he was trying. 

Sans had gone out on patrol just a few minutes ago and Papyrus was inside the house asleep on the couch. He had snuck out to practice his magic, just trying to create something. But nothing, not even a blade of grass, could he create.

"Why can't I do this…" he stared down at his hands. 

His new cloak was spread out behind him as he sat surrounded by Sans star flowers, their sweet scent filled the air around him. It was lightly snowing today and he could feel it land gently on his head. Ziel sighed as he raised his hand to his blind side. His thin black phalanges gliding over his lower lid. 

Was it because he had used the other to protect those he loves that his magic now was acting up? He didn't think that was the case but he just felt…

"You look stressed, Honey."

He lowered his hand as he turned to stare up at Papyrus. The taller skeleton smiled lazily down at him a dog treat was stuck between his teeth.

"Stressed? I don't know if that's what I'm feeling right now…" he looked down at his lap, picking up one of the flowers he had picked earlier. "I feel lost, what if… what if the magic everyone thinks I can do is something I can't do. I'm trying so hard to get it to work and yet each time." He slumped his shoulders with a shake of his head. "I don't know."

It was quiet between them after he said this. Ziel sighed, what must Papyrus think of him after hearing what he said.

"Heh, well that's silly."

His head shot back up to stare at him as he sat down next to him with a puff of smoke.

"Why do you say that?" He asked, surprised.

Papyrus took his dog treat from his mouth and pointed at the flower in his hands. "Well for one, you're holding something you created. Heck, we're surrounded by your creation."  He added, motioning to their surroundings.

He ducked his head shyly gently stroking the blue petals, "I didn't really-"

"Don't talk down about what you accomplished, you made these flowers for Sans didn't you?" Papyrus gestured to the flower in Ziel’s lap.

"I did but it's not as great as…" he stopped himself, just thinking about the wonderful places from his dream made his soul twist.  The fields and building, the windmill and the town, they had all held some kind of grandeur. Compared to all that, his flowers were...

"Not as great as who's? Far as I can tell you're the only one that can do what you do. But even if there was someone that could do the same. That doesn't mean you have to try and put yourself on the same level as them." Papyrus took a quick drag of his dog treat, "Maybe you just need some time to relax and not train so hard. Could be you're doubting yourself and it's stressing you out."

"Hmm, maybe I hadn't thought of it that way." He murmured taking a look around at what he had made.

"Happens sometimes, we get too stressed and our magic just won't flow as it should." Papyrus gently put his hand on Ziel’s head dusting off the snowflakes that had landed there, "You know I was wondering if you-"

He looked curiously at Papyrus as he was cut off by the sound of his cell phone. Papyrus groaned, pulling it out of his hoodie staring at the screen before reluctantly answering it. 

"Hey, Undyne…" Papyrus answered, he stood up and walked a few steps away from where they had been sitting. 

Ziel watched him have a hushed conversation with Undyne. What were they talking about so quickly, Papy looked tense, his shoulders stiff and brows furrowed as he talked to her. He tilted his head curiously as Papyrus hung up more aggressively than he usually did.

"Papy?" He said questioningly as the other made his way back over to him. "What did Undyne want that has upset you?"

Papyrus ran a hand over the top of his head, "Nothing," he quickly looked away from Ziel's eye, "but, uh, how about we go to my station in the forest for a bit?"

Ziel raised his brow bone at him, he knew the other was hiding something from him, "Why?"

His taller love shrugged, looking a bit shifty, "Stretch our legs, get some fresh air, I can even show you the Ruins door again if you want."

Oh, he had wanted to see the Ruins door! But… "You don't like stretching your legs unless it's on the couch. And we're outside surrounded by fresh air… though, I wouldn't mind seeing the Ruins door again."

"Heh, you got me there. Come on then let's go." Papyrus chuckled, taking a hold of his hand to help him up.

The sensation of a shortcut and the brush of the familiar void confused him at first as he thought they would walk there. When his feet touched the ground again he turned to give Papyrus a look.

"Uh, sorry Honey." And Papyrus did look apologetic, "just thought it would be quicker."

Ziel smiled gently at him as he squeezed the larger hand holding his, "It's ok Papy, I just wasn't expecting it."

He turned his head to see where they had traveled. It looked like a part of the forest path that laid between Papyrus post and the Ruins door. When he looked back at Papyrus to see which way he wanted to go first,  he found him texting someone.

"Are you texting Sans to let him know we are out by your sentry station?" He asked curiously leaning into his side to see what he was typing.

Papyrus closed the screen that he had been typing on, but not before Ziel saw he was talking to Undyne again. What were those two talking about?

"Hmm, not a bad idea Sweets." Papyrus kissed the top of his head before opening Sans’s text messages.

"Papy?" Ziel stared up at his taller lover, why did he have to text Undyne when he had just spoken with her. He felt his soul twist with a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time.

Papyrus was already typing a message to Sans, "Yeah, Honey?"

Ziel pressed closer to Papyrus getting his attention on him, smiling sweetly he titled his head, "What are you talking to Undyne about earlier?"

The taller skeleton sent off the text he was typing to Sans. "It's nothing Sweets, she was just letting me know something."

He pouted up at him, Ziel could tell he wasn't telling him the whole truth. What was Papyrus trying to hide from him? His soul gave a twinge at the thought of Papyrus keeping secrets from him. Especially with Undyne being involved with whatever was going on, it just didn't feel right…

"Pa-"

"Come on let go check out the Ruins door, who knows it might actually be open today." Papyrus interrupted him gently leading him towards the door.

It could also be nothing, he could be reading into this too much. Now that Papyrus wasn't on his phone he looked to be back to his usual relaxed lazy self. But he could see the stiffness in his shoulders and the way his eyelights would look around them. Though that could just be because they were near the Ruins where humans were  rumored  to come out from.

The taller skeleton could just be on guard, though Papyrus never seemed this tense before when they've been out this far. Sans and he have even found the other napping by the door numerous times.

Ziel narrowed his sockets, no something was happening or had happened. And it had to be Undyne again that caused it…

His thoughts were interrupted when his eye landed on the door. He smiled as he let go of Papyrus’s hand so he could trot over to take a closer look at it. It was just a giant stone door built into the side of the rock wall. But it was the runes and symbols on the border of the door that interested him. They were beautiful and intricately designed and he loved looking at them when they came out here.

"Nyehehe, still don't see what you find so fascinating about this old thing." Papyrus chuckled as he slid down the door to sit on the ground.

"But look at all the different monsters that are carved into it. Look! There's even a skeleton monster on here." He excitedly pointed at the tiny figure of what looked like a skeleton. "It almost looks like Gaster…"

"Wouldn't surprise me if it is," Papyrus mumbled, already looking to be falling asleep.

"But this door is so old, is Gaster as old as this door?" he curiously traced over the figure.

The slumped skeleton shrugged, "Probably, we skeletons live a long time and I've heard that he's seen the surface before."

"Oh…" he had forgotten that, Ziel was sure one of his lover's had told him that before. He slid his hand down the carvings before stepping away. "I wonder how old I am…"

"You don't know?"

Ziel shook his head leaning back on his heels. He had never thought of it, of course before there hadn't been a reason to think about it. 

"Not even when your birthday is?" Papy looked curiously up at him. He shook his head again, not liking the sad light in his love's eyes. "Hmm, well how about we make your birthday the day we found you."

His soul stilled, he could feel tears come to his sockets as he launched himself down onto Papyrus’s lap wrapping his arms around his neck. The taller skeleton let out a grunt as he landed on him looping his arms around him in a hug. Ziel nuzzled his head into Papyrus's hoodie, his sweet smoky scent filling his head.

"Thank you." He whispered against his neck, he didn't know why he felt so emotional about this. But it meant a lot to him, made him feel normal, to have something as small as a birthday.

Papyrus’s arms tightened around him, "No problem Honey."

Ziel pulled back so that they were face to face again. He stared lovingly into the other’s  eyes  as he leaned forward to kiss him. All his dark feelings of secrets and Undyne pushed away. 

The feel of Papyrus's mouth on his sent a warm feeling through his spine. It was different from the kisses he shared with Sans, slow, and lazy. They had kissed plenty of times since Papyrus had confessed to him but they hadn't proceeded to kissing with tongue. Just the gentle slow pressing of their mouths against each other.

He sighed as he pulled back just a bit to open his teeth, the teal glow of his tongue slipping out to see if Papyrus was ready to go further. He smiled as his taller love opened his own mouth, the orange glow of his tongue was enticing.

Just as he tentatively slipped his tongue between Papyrus’s teeth, he jumped startled as the silence around them was  broken  by the sound of a cell phone. Ziel looked around them only to realize that it was coming from Papyrus’s hoodie.

"Uh, heh, let me just take care of this…" Papyrus reached into his hoodie as Ziel sat back on his lap.

He pouted at the phone as it was pulled out and answered, "Papy?" Ziel frowned as Papyrus lifted one finger to tell him to be quiet. 

"What's the situation, Undyne?" Papyrus asked into the phone. 

Ziel could just make out her stuttering voice on the other end. This was the second time today that she had interrupted their moment. And he still had no idea what this 'situation' Papyrus was trying to hide him from.

With all this happening again he felt that twisted feeling crawl back up in his soul. He stood up with a huff, he didn't want to feel this way. He just wanted to spend time with Papyrus but  _ her  _ calls kept ruining it.

Maybe he should leave and find Sans… at least when they were together… no that wasn't fair. Still, while Papyrus was on the phone he turned and started to make his way back to the sentry post.

The crunch of the snow was the only sound he heard as he made his way back. Papyrus hadn't even noticed he had walked away… and it kind of hurt. That the call from Undyne was more important.

"It's not fair… I waited so long." His shoulders slumped at his own mumbling.

He waited for Papyrus to tell him his feelings, he waited to finally kiss him. It just hurt to be pushed aside for another…

"No Papyrus didn't push me aside for Undyne." He needed to shake these dark thoughts.

The sound of a shortcut made him look up to find Papyrus frantically looking around. Was he looking for him? He got his answer as the taller skeleton spotted him.

"Ziel, why'd you walk off?" Papyrus asked, shuffling over to him faster than he usually moved.

Ziel ducked his head, maybe he shouldn't have walked away, that was rude. But…

"You were busy so I was going to go to your station and see if you had any snacks." It wasn't true and he hated lying but what was he supposed to tell him.

The truth probably, but what would Papyrus think of him when he tells him that he feels… jealous.

Papyrus seemed to relax again, smiling at him as he reached out to rub the top of his head affectionately. With that one touch to his head, he felt lighter, better, happier. Though the twisting feeling was still there it felt less hurtful now that Papyrus was with him.

“Should have something at the post,” the taller skeleton said, placing his hand on his shoulder to lead him the rest of the way.

“Not just Honey though, right?” Ziel giggled at the affronted look on Papyrus’s face.

His tall love placed a hand on his chest like his words had wounded him, “Sweets, your words hurt, I’m sure I still have some candy from New Home.”

“Oh, so this is where you hid them. Sans was looking all over the house you know.” he could just make out the station now.

Papyrus sighed, slipping his hand from Ziels shoulder to the middle of his back, “Of course he did.”

Once they reached the post, Ziel hopped up onto the counter gently swinging his legs as he watched Papyrus dig around behind on the other side. Maybe while they were sharing the snack he could finally ask Papyrus what was going on.

“Ha, found them! Had to hide them behind all my honey,” Papyrus dropped a bag of different colored candy on the counter next to Ziel.

“Hey, Papyrus?” He shifted around so that his legs were inside the station now.

Papyrus stopped digging through the bag to look up at him, “Yeah Sweets, what’s up?” 

Ziel squirmed not knowing if he should even try asking. Would Papyrus even tell him if he did? He shook his head to clear his doubts he should be positive that Papyrus would tell him if he asked him outright.

“What is the situation that you and Undyne are talking about?” He asked, reaching into the bag to grab one of the candies. He didn’t miss Papyrus stiffen and it made him worry. Was something happening that he should know about?

The taller skeleton dropped onto his seat rubbing a hand over his face before he looked at him, “It’s really nothing you have to worry about, just me being a fool.”

Papyrus being a fool? Well yes, he could agree with that by not telling him not to worry about something that was obviously bothering him. He tried to think about what could be causing him stress so much…

“Does it have something to do with the dark hole in the lower labs? Did something happen?” It was the only thing he could think of that could be driving Papyrus to act this way . Even though he couldn’t see what that had to do with him. He frowned. Unless Undyne had attacked his tree again.

“What? No,” Papyrus shook his head only to not meet his eye when he stopped, “It has nothing to do with that thing, it's just something I don’t want -” he was cut off again as his cell phone once more went off. “Dang it, just hang on Honey.”

No, not again, Ziel was tempted to take that phone from him and throw it but instead, he turned back around and hopped off the counter to put some distance between them. He knew he was being unreasonable, what if it was Sans calling Papyrus this time. He took a deep breath before letting it out slowly, he turned to walk back making his way around the station and inside.

“So you think it’s over then?” he heard Papyrus say, a female voice answering him. Ok, so it  _ wasn’t _ Sans… but that didn’t mean he would leave again, that was no way of getting his questions answered.

Ziel looked around to see what he could do to get his attention, his eye landing on the free space in Papyrus’s lap. He nodded to himself before slipping under the taller skeleton’s arm and sitting himself on his lap. Papyrus grunted as he shifted around on him to get as close and as possible.

He squeaked as a large hand on his behind pulled him closer. Ziel hadn’t really thought this through, he just didn’t want to leave him and he wanted to be closer to him. He buried his head into the orange hoodie in front of him. His legs wrapped around Papyrus’s waist so he could hold on to him.

Papyrus groaned as Ziel tightened his legs around him getting flustered at something Undyne said on the other end. “No I’m fine it’s,” Papyrus parted his legs making Ziel drop so he had to wrap his arms around Papyrus’s neck to stay up, “Honey come on… believe me, if we were doing that I wouldn't have answered.”

The gasp he let out when Papyrus had opened his legs was loud as it reverberated within the station. But he wouldn't let go. This was his Papy and he wasn’t going to share him with her.

“Hey look Undyne, thanks for the help but I need to go… and uh, please turn off the camera at my station would you… thanks.” Papyrus hung up the phone and tossed it on the counter before wrapping his arms around Ziels back. “Honey, what has gotten into you?”

Ziel nuzzled his face back into Papyrus’s neck, he was shaking, “I don’t know! I don’t want you talking to her, I don’t want to share you with her, I want you here with me.”

“Sweets I am here with you, you don’t have to be jealous of me talking to Undyne.” Papyrus chuckled at him running his hands up and down Ziels back.

He pulled back so that he could look up into his face, “I don’t want to feel this way, she’s your friend, but you won’t tell me what going on and I’m worried that- “

His mouth was silenced as Papyrus kissed him, deep and slow, curling his arms around protectively, Ziel was left panting when he pulled away, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you feel that way. I should have told you what was going on instead of hiding it from you and making you feel insecure.”

“Wasn't insecure…” He mumbled nuzzling his face into Papyrus’s chest.

“Heh, sure, jealous then,” Papyrus chuckled, kissing him again cutting his protest of jealousy off, instead making him moan happily as he kissed him softly. He whined when Papyrus pulled away from the kiss looking guilty. “So uh, what I was trying to keep from you.”

“Oh?” Ziel blinked hazily up at him, he really just wanted him to keep kissing him but he also wanted to know what was happening.

“Yeah, see the Queen came to our home herself to come see you.” Papyrus slumped back in his seat, he didn't look too happy about this, “Normally it wouldn’t be such a bad thing, the Queen's nice and everyone likes her, but see, I know why she's coming to see you and I don't want you involved. You're already having a hard time learning to control your magic. You don't need the added stress of pushing yourself to do what she would like you to do.”

“You mean the whole provide and maybe help the Underground?” He asked curiously, tilting his head in question.

Papyrus nodded his arms around him tightened as he pulled him closer, “The Underground doesn't need that, you should take your time to learn and do what you can, not because we want you to or someone else is pressuring you. Just you know…”

Ziel looked softly up at his larger love, using his legs and arms to lift himself up to plant a kiss on Papyrus cheekbone, “Thank you Papy, for looking out for me.”

“Heh, promised you I would.” Papyrus nuzzled his head, dipping down to press another kiss to his mouth.

When he pulled back he stared up at him, “You did…” his eyelight flit away before looking back at him, his face feeling warm. “I'm sorry I acted the way I did.”

"Well can't say I'm not flattered," Papyrus murmured against his head. Ziel could feel he was smiling.

He tilted his head, slightly confused, "Flattered?"

Papyrus took a hold of his chin grinning down at him, "Not everyday a cute skeleton gets jealous over me." 

"Papy…" Ziel whispered, closing his sockets as the other leaned down.

The press of his mouth against his was warm, he gasped as something wet licked at the seam of his teeth. Ziel moaned as he felt the orange tongue slip into his mouth. His hands gripped onto Papyrus’s hoodie and he summoned his own tongue to twine with his.

Yes, this is what he wanted…

Large hands slide down his back, tracing over his ilium and over his femurs. Ziel whined around Papyrus’s tongue as his hands went back up his thighs sneaking his phalanges up his shorts legs to touch him.

He pulled back from the kiss, a string of saliva connected between their tongues as heat spiked through him, his face warm in excitement. Ziel could already feel his magic gathering in his pelvis.

"Honey." Papyrus groaned his long phalanges massaging his bones through his short.

He knew his larger lover could probably feel his magic heat in his pelvis. His joints glowed teal and his soul was glowing brightly through his shirt. Ziel mewled, his body shook with excitement as he squirmed down into Papyrus's lap.

He pulled Papyrus back down into another kiss, purring. Their tongues met again sliding over each other. Papyrus’s orange tongue was longer and bigger than Sans, it easily took control over their kiss as it filled his mouth. Ziel's excited kisses were slowed by Papyrus, deepening it and stealing his breath away.

"Papy please~" he whined, nuzzling down into Papyrus hoodie, panting. 

"Dang Sweets, you really are something, nh!" Papyrus thrust up into him pressing against his  covered magic that had already formed  a  cunt.

Ziel gasped, looking up with wide sockets at the warm shaft that pressed against him. There was no way that was what he thought it was. He rocked his hips down to feel more of it. It was so, so...

"Big… Papy you're so big!" He cried out, trying to look down at where they were touching, still humping his hips over the hard dick he could feel. It didn't feel as thick as Sans but longer, though it was hard to tell with their shorts in the way.

"Shit, Ziel!" Papyrus groaned, his hand gripping his hips tightly.

"Please Papy, I'm  starting to get so wet, please I need you." His shorts were already starting to soak. This was just so exciting and he was excited to do this Papyrus. But he needed more!

He squealed as he was lifted off of Papyrus's lap only to be laid down on the counter. There was the sound of the stool Papyrus had been sitting on tipping over as the other stood up. The candy they had ignored spilled out across the counter. Ziel parted his legs eagerly as his love stood over him, wrapping them around his waist again.

Papyrus towered over him, even slouched he was tall, he felt so small compared to him in this moment. A shiver went down his spine in arousal and a bit of fear as Papyrus leaned over him surrounding him with his body. He knew his love would never hurt him, never, it was just he was so much bigger than him.

"You doing ok Honey?" Papyrus cupped his face checking on him having seen him shiver.

Ziel smiled as he wrapped his arms around him to pull him into a kiss. When they pulled back he tightened his legs bringing Papyrus's hips in line with his, shocking his taller lover.

"Please Papy make me cum~" his whispered word had a shudder go through Papyrus.

"Nph, Sweets that's dirty." Papyrus groaned, placing one of his hands down on the counter next to his head while the other took hold of his hip.

Ziel giggled playfully only to cut off with a gasp as Papyrus slid the heat of his cock against him. He loosened his legs to let him have more movement but kept them around him. He tipped his head back, his soul pulsed as his cunt throbbed with each hump of his love's hips.

Papyrus kept his movement slow, purposeful, grinding against Ziel’s hips with a rhythm that both gratified yet spurred his want for more. He could feel the sweet pressure of the hardened member even through his clothes and he noted with delight a stain forming on Papyrus’s pants, where the head of the phallus pushed against the fabric, stretching it as if trying to jump out and enter his throbbing cunt. 

He rolled his hips down to meet the other’s thrusts, mewling as his clit rubbed against his shorts. He slid his hand up from where he had gripped the counter to touch the glowing outline of Papyrus shaft pulling a groan from his love as he felt the heat of it against his hand. A hard thrust made him squeal excitedly as he was pushed up the counter having to reach up for Papyrus's wrist to keep him from moving away from the delicious pleasure.

"Fuck your so, nh… you're so, Stars! Beautiful Honey…" Papyrus moaned, his grip on his hip tightened as his movements increased. 

"L-love you! Papy~!" Ziel cried out as he felt himself get closer to cumming, the heat of the cock thrusting against his soaked cunt, the knowledge of who was doing this to him. He would give everything of himself to Papyrus, just as he did to Sans. 

Papyrus humping got harder pressing him down into the wood of the station counter, "Love you too, stars so lucky, never thought...ngh!"

"Papyrus!" Ziel whined as his body shook as he came, hands gripping Papyrus hoodie with his legs twitching around the other's waist. He was a wet, panting mess as shivers went through him.

The taller skeleton was still thrusting his hips against the mess of his short, rocking his limp body. Until he groaned into Ziel's neck as he shot his cum inside of his own shorts.

"Stars… Honey…" Papyrus tiredly panting, laying his head down on Ziel’s shoulder. "So good…"

Ziel giggled, running his hand over the back of Papyrus's head. He was still shaking but he didn't mind, it had felt great to finally do this. He almost couldn't wait to have him inside him next time. Just the thought of it made his soul race in excitement. 

But that was for later, now he was just happy to have him here.

"You know I've done this a little backwards…" Papyrus pulled out of his arms so he could look down at him. "I've been trying to ask you this for a few days now. But every time I get the nerve to do it something happens or someone interrupts."

He looked curiously up at him, he could remember him starting to say something a few times only to never say it. Papyrus always seemed to have the worst luck when was trying to say things. 

"And I, uh, I should have probably asked you this first instead of jumping your bones." Papyrus continued a light orange blush on his face. 

Ziel giggled again reaching up to cup his face, "It was a mutual  _ bone _ ing."

"Nyeheh, nice one Honey, but um what I wanted to ask was -" Papyrus was cut off as again his phone went off for the fourth time that day. His taller love groaned reaching for it, only Ziel got there before him and smacked it off the counter and into the snow.

"You were saying?" Ziel chirped, ignoring the still ringing phone.

Papyrus laughed looking over the edge of the counter to see where his phone went. "Didn't have to be that drastic, it could have been Sans."

Now he felt bad they still hadn't heard back from Sans yet, "I'll get it then."

"It's fine, we'll get it after I get your answer." Papyrus rolled Ziel back under him to hear his question, "Will you go on a date with me?"

He was a little shocked by the question at first before he let out a chuckle, Papyrus nervously laughed with him, "We really did this backwards didn't we. We were supposed to do this during our first date not before."

"Uh, you mean after?" Papyrus asked, confused.

Ziel shook his head smiling, "No, on my first date with Sans we did something similar to this. Though we didn't cum but we got really close."

"Right… so will you go on a date with me?" Papyrus asked again, looking nervous still.

He sat up and pressed a kiss to Papyrus mouth, pulling back he looked lovingly at him, "I would love to go on a date with you Papy."

The taller skeleton slumped in relief, "Good, that's really good that was a lot easier than I thought."

Ziel hopped down from the counter after one last kiss, grimacing at the cold sticky feeling in his shorts. "I don't know why you thought I'd say no, we're already dating silly."

"I know, it's just I'm sort of doing this all out of order." Papyrus smiled at him though he too grimaced at the mess he had made in his shorts. "I'll shortcut us home, don't really want the whole town seeing this and it getting back to Sans." 

He chuckled as he made his way around the sentry station to retrieve Papyrus's cell phone. "Papy, Sans does the laundry I think he's going to know."

Papyrus groaned, "Well I guess we're burning these then."

Ziel laughed as he scooped up the phone on the ground. Curious he opened to see who it was who had contacted Papyrus. It was two messages, one from Undyne and one from Sans.

He opened Sans deeming his Dear One more important, "It looks like Sans is already home and is wondering when we'll be back."

The phone was taken from him so Papyrus could see, typing a quick reply that they would be home real soon.

He tilted his head curiously as Papyrus stiffened at reading Undyne’s message. "What did she say?"

Papyrus sent something back to her before putting his phone in his hoodie. "Oh just letting me know that she  didn't  turn the right camera off… so I'll have to burn down the lab."

"Papy…" 

"Don’t worry, I'll uproot your tree first and bring it home before I demolish the place," Papyrus assured him, placing a hand on his shoulder to shortcut them home.

"Papy you're not burning our clothes or the Lab." Ziel laughed leaning into his side as he readied himself for the ride home.

Papyrus shook his head, "Too late, now plans have been made."

Ziel giggled again, not at all taking Papyrus seriously, he was too lazy for such acts of arson. His laughter was cut off as Papyrus sent them home. Luckily he had shortcutted them into his room so he could change out of his dirty shorts.

As he was getting dressed, he had to wonder, what did Papyrus have planned for their date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always seem to have someone interrupt Papyrus lol  
> But finally, he asked him out on a date!  
> Man that was fast though from protect Ziels innocence to nope! To be fair though I think Papyrus has heard enough of Ziels and Sans nightly activities to realize Ziel isn't to innocent anymore lol  
> Also Ziel is a panda 😆 if you've seen those videos of the caretakers in panda inclosures you know what I mean.  
> [Tumblr](https://blamefulseas.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/blamefulsea)  
> [Ziel Picture](https://twitter.com/blamefulsea/status/1281768268420784129/photo/1)


	26. Date Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus takes Ziel on a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your wonderful comments and kudos, they mean a lot to me. 💜 Also if you have any questions or whatnot feel free to ask me. A special thank you to my friend Katsuke for getting me through this chapter :D
> 
> There are links to music in this chapter you don't have to listen to them if you don't want it's just to give you an idea, though the second song is directly attached to one of Ziel's 'personalities'.

Their date didn’t happen the next day as he had suspected nor had it happen the day after. He had started to feel nervous with all the waiting. Sans had even started to bug Papyrus about it when Ziel had told him, excitedly, that they were going to go on a date.

It wasn’t until a week later that as Sans and he were walking from training that Papyrus appeared at his Hotland station to steal him away. His Dear One had huffed, but Ziel could see that Sans was smiling, about him being taken away. Ziel gave him a kiss and a hug before being whisked away by his taller lover.

"Sorry about the wait Honey, had to look up some things first before I could take you out on a date." His taller lover had apologized rubbing the back of his neck.

Ziel smiled up at him, maybe Papyrus was studying the dating manual. Sans had offered it to his brother and he used it for a few of their other dates.

"It's fine Papy, I was just starting to think you had forgotten." He squeezed Papyrus’s hand as they made their way to the elevator in Hotlands.

"I wouldn't do that to you, I just wanted to make sure it was something we could do." 

Oh, so they were doing something? It couldn't be cooking, training, or puzzle making, those were more Sans dating ideas. So he was excited to see what Papyrus had planned, even if it was a nap he was looking forward to it.

They got into the elevator Papyrus pushing the highest level. It would seem whatever they were going to do was in New Home. Wiggling excitedly he wrapped his arms around Papyrus’s arm. He snuggled into his side as he smiled up at him again.

"Are we going shopping? Oh! Are we getting more candy? We spilled the ones you got last time… do you think they will have music again?" He asked bouncing on his toes, the sharp click of his heels on the metal floor with every bounce.

"Heh, you're close Sweets, you'll just have to wait and see." Papyrus chuckled at his excitement.

Ziel pouted at his answer but snuggled himself closer to his love's side. The sweet smoky scent was mixed with the floral scent of the detergent Sans used on their laundry. It seems his Dear One had finally managed to pull Papyrus out of his hoodie. 

Actually, it looked like his taller lover was wearing a clean pair of shorts too. Ziel smiled, Papyrus had gotten cleaned up for their date. He, himself had dressed in his favorite purple sleeveless turtleneck and white shorts. Of course with his thigh-high boots and new cloak. He was sure they made an interesting pair.

The elevator doors opened to let them out into the tunnel that led out to the first courtyard. New Home was still as crowded as ever.

The arm he had been holding wrapped around him protectively, holding him close as they made their way through the crowd.

"Stay close Honey don't want to lose you," Papyrus told him as he pushed through the crowd.

Ziels soul fluttered at his words a light teal blush glowing on his cheekbones. His hand grabbed hold of Papyrus’s hoodie so as not to lose him as a large monster accidentally bumped into him. Papyrus's arm tightened around him, narrowing his sockets at the monster who had bumped into them.

It happened again when he was almost smacked by a bird monster’s wing as they were rushing by. He had to dodge another monster when they didn’t see him, just missing him but still was close enough that he felt their fur against his face. They had to also get around a group of teenagers who were blocking a good portion of the street, Ziel almost getting pulled away from Papyrus as they thought he was one of them.

Finally, it seemed that Papyrus had enough, Ziel letting out a squeak as he was lifted up into his arms. He quickly wrapped his arms and legs around his taller lover, it surprised him that Papyrus had actually picked him up to carry him.

"Papy!" He giggled safe in his lover's arms. He had to admit this was a lot better than the constant bumping of monsters.

"Can't have my Sweet Honey get pushed around can I." Papyrus murmured against his head pressing a kiss to his cheek.

He sighed happily hugging Papyrus as he was carried securely through the crowd. Ziel closed his eyes just enjoying being held by him. This was nice, the gentle rocking, the warmth of his arms around him holding him close.

Even though the monsters around them were loud, he could tuck his head into Papyrus's neck and let it all fade away. It was just the two of them walking down the street…

"Hey, Sweets? Don't fall asleep on me now, we're here." 

Ziel sleepily picked up his head where he had rested it on Papyrus’s shoulder, turning to look over his shoulder to see where they were. The crowd was thinner here but there was the sound of music coming from the building Papyrus had stopped in front of. 

It was as white and tall as any of the others around it, except the building didn’t have any windows like the ones next to it. Instead, it had large colorful banners hanging on either side of the door, with a glowing sign spelling ‘The Mouse Hole’. The door even looked like one of the mouse holes he had seen throughout the Underground, one even near one of Sans’ human traps. 

He started to wiggle to be let down wanting to go in on his own two feet and not carried. Besides he could see that Papyrus was getting tired of holding him. He was gently placed on his feet, Papyrus held him close by the shoulder. 

Smiling he turned from the building to stare up at Papyrus, “Is this where we are going for our date, Papy?”

“Heh, yeah a little hole in the wall that Muffet told me about.” Papyrus chuckled as he started to lead Ziel over to the entrance of the building.

Holding it open for him, Ziel slipped inside under the other’s arm stepping into a small entryway. When the door shut behind them casting them in shadow but for the strip of light that came from thick curtains in front of them.

He tilted his head curiously as music could be heard on the other side of the curtains, different colored lights flashed across the floor brightening the darkroom. He let out a gasp as he quickly pulled back the curtain, his sockets widening as he took in the room.

['Mouse Hole Jazz'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X3yYpkZ4YrU)

“Papy…” he whispered, just heard over the music.

Different monsters were wandering about or sitting in booths, there was even some dancing slowly in pairs in an open area in the middle of the room. A stage was in front of the dance floor with a live band playing. The music was slow but one of the monsters was playing some type of horn along with the piano and drums that gave the music a bit more energy but it was smooth, almost romantic.

"This place is a dance club, they have all types of music here but this jazz is really nice, huh Honey? Good to start with something slow when you want to try dancing." Papyrus said next to him watching the couples dance.

A smile bloomed across Ziel's face as he turned to look at Papyrus wrapping his arms around his, "You brought me here so that we could dance?"

"Sure did, just took me a while to find a place that was just right, that and Muffet might have gotten tired of me talking to her about it." Papyrus rubbed the back of his head looking away from him.

Ziel let out a giggle knowing exactly what happened. His taller lover must have gotten drunk on honey and whined to Muffet so much that she must have yelled at him. But it was nice of her to tell Papyrus about this place even though it was to make him stop.

"Welcome to The Mouse Hole, just a party of two?" A high pitch voice pulled their focus back in front of them where a female Mouse monster greeted them with a smile.

"Uh, yeah just the two of us." Papyrus pulled Ziel close to his side as he confirmed her question.

"Wonderful! Please follow me and I'll take you to your table." she motioned them to follow her as she led the way towards a row of concealing booths.

He could spy couples and sometimes even multiple monsters sitting in the other booths. The booth’s walls were a lot taller reaching towards the ceiling giving each table a private nook so they wouldn't be bothered by other monsters next to them.

The mouse monster stopped in front of a free table smiling at them as she motioned for them to take a seat. Papyrus slid in first, easily already slumping against the back of the curved seat of the booth. Ziel had to lift himself up a bit to slide across the seat, snuggling up to Papyrus’s side with a soft smile on his face as he lightly tapped his feet.

“Here are your menus,” She pulled two leather-bound menus out of her inventory placing both of them in front of them, “Your server will be with you shortly to take care of you.” The mouse monster gave them a curtsy before leaving them.

Papyrus kissed the top of his head as he pulled his menu closer to him. Ziel was focused on the music cuddling into the other as he watched the monsters dance.

Turning his head he looked curiously up at Papyrus, "Will you dance with me?"

He wiggled excitedly wanting to get up and try dancing. He also wanted to dance with Papyrus, this music seemed right up to his speed. 

How would they dance together? Papyrus felt so much taller than him…

A hand on his head pulled him out of his musing back to Papyrus who was chuckling at him. "Slow down Honey, let's get some drinks and food, then we can go dance for a bit if you want."

Ziel nodded excitedly, finally picking up his menu to see what they had. The sooner they got those things the sooner he could drag Papyrus out to the dance floor. The menu itself had items he was familiar with, some he had even served at Muffet's. So it was easy to pick things he knew he would like.

Turning his head back up to Papyrus to see he was still lazily looking through his menu. Curious to see if he had found anything that he would like to have Ziel went to ask him, only for a new mouse monster to stop in front of their table.

"Hello! I'm your server Alan and I'll be taking care of you two today." His squeaky voice was slightly surprising, Ziel felt startled that he appeared out of nowhere… at least it looked that way to him. Alan's black eyes kept focusing on him before politely looking at both of them. "Is there anything I can get for you to drink or do you need a bit more time?"

The mouse's eyes stared at Ziel again as he finished his question. He raised his brows in question, especially as the other monster’s eyes traveled down to where Ziels soul was glowing. It wasn't like he had much control of his soul’s glow. It had gotten brighter after the few times Sans and he made love. The dark room they were in now making its glow more noticeable.

"Hey, pal, eyes up here." Papyrus’s Papyrus' voice caused Alan to finally look away from Ziel.

"F-forgive me that was rude of me." The mouse monster stuttered sending Ziel an apologetic look. Still, though his dark eyes flit down to where Ziel's soul was glowing.

He didn't see what was so fascinating about his chest glowing, there were much more odd things than this. He supposed it had more to do with souls being so private. That still didn't explain their server's lingering looks especially as those looks were wandering elsewhere on his body.

Papyrus’s arm tightened around him but otherwise didn't show how tense he was beside him as they gave Alan their orders. Ziel placed his hand on his leg to try and relax him.

Once the mouse monster had taken their order he smiled at them, "I'll go place your orders, please feel free to go to the dance floor and if you need a dancing partner I'd be more than happy to offer myself."

Ziel tilted his head curiously at their server, why would he offer that and why did he wink at him when he said it? Either way, he already had a dance partner, "I don't think we'll need that kind of service, thank you"

What he said must have embarrassed the other monster because the mouse's ears folded down. Papyrus chuckled the arm around him relaxing and his form became less tense.

"Heh, like Honey said we're good, thanks," Papyrus told Alan placing a kiss on top of Ziels head.

"O-of course, I'll, um, just go place your orders now then…" the mouse monster scampered away seemingly more embarrassed.

Ziel watched their server run away before turning back to an amused Papyrus. "Why did he offer to dance? Do you think that's part of their service here?"

"Nah, probably just thought you were cute and wanted to take you for a spin." Papyrus smiled lazily down at him.

Wasn't he be working though… Ziel shrugged, it didn't matter what did matter was how he was going to get Papyrus to dance with him. Sure he had said that they would go dancing after they ordered but Ziel couldn't help but wiggle impatiently. He contained himself seeing how relaxed Papy was, Ziel closed his sockets and enjoyed the music and closeness of Papyrus.

But by the time their drinks arrived, oddly, delivered to them by another waiter. Which he noted was some type of lizard or dragon like Alphys. After taking a sip of the sweet beverage he turned to Papyrus smiling, "Papy can we go dance now?"

The taller skeleton nearly choked on his drink, covering his mouth he placed his cup back down on the table. Ziel patted Papyrus’s chest chuckling at his lover's reaction.

Papyrus cleared his throat, "Uh, yeah, let's go see what you can do."

Squealing excitedly Ziel bounced across the seat once out he waited patiently for Papyrus to follow him. He smiled up at him as he took his larger hand into his leading him towards the dance floor. The music had changed but was still that nice smooth jazz, Papy spinning him before taking his other hand in his as they made it to the floor.

He closed his sockets listening to the music, slow and yet lively enough he found himself reflexively swaying to the rhythm, following Papy’s lead. 

“I didn't know you could dance,” he commented, opening up his sockets staring up at the taller skeleton. An orange blush bloomed across Papyrus face, he spun Ziel again before pulling him closer to him. His sockets lidded in a contemplative gaze down upon his smaller counterpart. 

“Neither did I,” he replied with a smile. “But it seems you bring out these kinds of things in me.”

“I kind of like it,” Ziel admitted.

Papyrus hummed approvingly, his hands stroking his back again before coming to a stop on his hips.

Ziel blushed happily at Papyrus, nuzzling his warm face into his taller lover's chest while the other chuckled above him. The sweet smoky scent of Papyrus hoodie filling his head making his smile widen blissfully.

He pulled his head back to glance around to see the dance floor was filled with slow dancing pairs, couples of all kinds. They all had their heads on the other’s shoulder, some seeming to murmur things in their partner’s ear as they danced in unison. Of course, Ziel was a little too short to do the same to Papy, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t be as close as he could. He rested his skull back on Papyrus’s chest, feeling the warmth of his soul hidden in his chest below the thick fabric of his hoodie. He wondered if Papyrus’s soul was glowing like his was, he had never seen either of the brothers' souls. Only catching peeks of Sans white soul from behind his ribs when they made love or when he took off his shirt.

That jealous feeling slid through him at the thought of anyone else seeing his lover's souls. He wanted so much for his own soul to glow only for them, for it to be a sign of his love for them. But something told him that wasn't the true reason for its glow…

He waved the strange thought away and tilted his head back to look up at his taller lover. Their gaze met and Ziel blushed some more when he saw the love in Papy’s sockets. He was looking at him, and only him. Like a raindrop blurring the surface of a pond in Waterfall, he felt the rest of the club ripple away in his thoughts. Only Papyrus remained his kind gaze, his sturdy yet lazy hands on the small of his back, the contact of their chests against each other. The calm, soothing music, with the low notes from the horn-like instrument picking up, enveloped the both of them like a bubble and the rest ceased to exist.

Ziel felt his hand travel back down his back in a slow caress that made him want to nuzzle in closer. The physical result was a light shiver running through him, Papyrus tightened his hold on him a curious look on his face...

“Are you ok Honey?”

Ziel nodded despite the blush he could feel covering his face. If only they were home he doubted that Papy would be up for more than just holding each other. But this dancing was nice and truthfully he had never seen Papyrus move this much.

He knew people thought of Papy as being lazy, but there was something very reassuring in the calm the tall skeleton demonstrated almost all the time. Ziel also felt tiny in his hold, like the older brother formed a protective barrier around him. He knew both brothers cared for him, and he, them. He loved them so much, it made his soul flutter to simply think about it.

This was the best combination he could have thought of. Although it was still new to him, Ziel loved the music, and the slow paced melody of this ‘jazz’ song was perfect to enjoy with his favorite laid back skeleton. Just rhythmic enough to be able to dance to, but not exhausting to the point his tall lover wouldn’t enjoy it.

“Papy?” Ziel said softly.

“Yes Honey?” Papyrus answered just as softly.

“This is a wonderful date.”

Feeling the tall skeleton start slightly, he looked up, just to find the said skeleton blushing orange and looking away. The color was so intense, it almost created a halo around his cheekbones. After a short moment, Papyrus looked back down at him, smiling lovingly. 

Ziel stood on his toes wrapping his arms around Papyrus’s back to pull him down to press their teeth together in a kiss. He sighed happily as Papy wrapped his arms around him, still leading them around in their dance.

Slowly the music came to a stop and the bubble around them popped, pulling the two of them from their kiss as both the people on the dance floor and the ones seated applauded the music band. The monster with the brass instrument bowed and made their way off the stage, only leaving the one sitting at the piano to continue filling the air with leisured harmonies that felt more like conversation background music rather than actual dancing one. Most of the pairs on the dance floor made their way back to their seats and the two skeletons were left almost alone on the dance floor. Ziel felt a little sad it was already over.

Papyrus must have noted his slumped shoulders, used two fingers to lift his skull back to face him.

“Don’t worry, Honey, they’re just switching musicians, the night is not over yet,” he reassured him with a smile.

“Switching?” Ziel asked curiously, tilting his head.

“Yup. I did tell you they played all kinds of music here, right?” Papy moved his hand to cup his cheek, running his thumb over it just beneath his blind socket.

Ziel was a little relieved to hear that letting out a sigh. It was a shame that the jazz seemed to be over, he had really enjoyed it, but part of him was curious to know what music was up next.

“What other music are they going to play?”

Papy mused, sockets looking up as he thought. “Not sure.” Before Ziel could show any more disappointment, however, he continued, “I suppose it’s part of the surprise.”

Ziel perked up. “A surprise?”

Papyrus nodded with a little chuckle. “How about we go grab a bite? I’m curious to try that Honey Dew I saw on that menu.”

Ziel gave him a reproaching yet amused look. “Papy, really? Don’t you get enough honey at Muffet’s?”

The taller skeleton chuckled, putting a hand on Ziels back as he started leading them back to their table. “How can I ever get enough honey at Muffet’s, she employs the sweetest kind there.”

Ziel rolled his eyelight as Papyrus winked at him.

With the soft and slow ambiance of piano music escorting them out, they returned to their table where their drinks were waiting for them. As if they had been waiting for them to sit, the lizard monster immediately brought them their meals, and with a polite nod, left the two skeletons to their privacy.

He took a sip of his drink oddly thirsty from their first dance, Ziel placed his cup down and he looked at his plate. The food smelled and looked delicious but after taking his first bite he frowned as he slowly chewed.

“This doesn’t taste exactly like Muffet’s,” he commented after he swallowed, Sans had trained him well… in etiquette.

Papyrus hummed at him, having taken a bite of his own pie looking dish. Ziel quickly added, worried his comment could come across as a complaint.

“It’s good though! But I think Muffet’s is... Sweeter?” 

“Really?” Papyrus lifted a brow bone, eyeing Ziel’s fork that was already halfway to his mouth for a second bite. “Mind if I try?”

Ziel turned to his tall lover and caught his look at his fork. He quickly got the idea and offered his utensil to the other. He watched as Papy’s jaw parted and maintained eye contact while the tip of the fork and the food on it disappeared behind his teeth. Staying close, he hummed thoughtfully as he seemed to taste the food.

“Mmmh.. you’re right,” Papyrus said thoughtfully. He then bent down a little lower and pressed his teeth to Ziel’s in a quick kiss. Ziel’s sockets widened in surprise, but before he could react, Papy had already moved back, licking his teeth with a grin. “There, it was just missing a pinch of sweetness.” 

The blush returned to Ziel’s cheekbones and he let out a flustered protest.

“Papy~!” It was unfair he had kissed him like that and he didn’t have the time to kiss him back properly. Is that what they called ‘stealing a kiss’?

They both giggled and soon settled into eating their food while conversing. The low tone Papyrus was using was doing something to Ziel’s soul. Even if they were in a public place, the fact they were keeping their voice down made it feel intimate and Ziel had to remind himself not to just crawl into Papyrus’s lap. Stars knew he wanted to, and he was sure if they weren’t in public, Papy would have let him, but Sans had made a point that… these kinds of things… were supposed to be kept private. He would just have to wait for them to be back home.

That didn’t mean he wasn’t enjoying his time with Papyrus, however. He liked talking with him. His puns made him giggle and when he threw some himself, the laughter coming from the tall skeleton felt like the best sound in the world. They talked about Ziel’s day, what training he and Sans had done that morning, and what he wanted to work on. They also talked about Muffet’s of course and Ziel was surprised at how well informed Papyrus was about the monsters’ gossip despite him always seeming to be asleep. It appeared that while Ziel was busy serving customers, Papyrus was able to both keep an eye on him and listen to the conversation around him.

They were in the middle of discussing echo flowers and how he wanted to make his own flowers do something of the same but instead they would keep what they were told, as a message. When the piano notes, that Ziel had almost forgotten were playing in the background, came to a slow stop. There was another wave of quiet clapping that Ziel tried to join but by the time he had noticed it, they were already stopping. 

He turned his attention to the stage and saw a new musician was walking up the small steps on the far left side. The new musician was tall with slender arms, kind of like a spider monster, but only had three of them instead of six. Something on their head hid their face and it wasn’t until the monster took it off with a bow that Ziel realized it had been an oversized hat. The monster sat on a little stool with a wooden box across his lap. One end extended and there seemed to be metallic strings running its full length.

While other musicians stepped behind other instruments at the back, Ziel turned to Papyrus with a questioning look.

“That’s a guitar,” Papy answered his silent question. “Seems we’re up for a change of pace.”

Just as he said this, the monster pinched the string on the guitar and vibrating notes traveled the club. Ziel was surprised strings could make such a sound but found it was kind of nice. The following melody was warm and, even though it was different and maybe a bit quicker than the piano, was still soothing. He found himself swaying to the rhythm again. 

“Want to go dance again Honey?” Papyrus suggested, chuckling at his smaller lover’s obvious enthusiasm.

Ziel smiled brightly up at him and nodded. Papyrus then offered his hand and they both shimmied out of their seat to join the other dancers already swaying on the dance floor.

Like before, Papyrus’s hands found their places on the small of his back, just above his hips and he pressed himself closer to his tall lover, smiling up at him. The sound the guitar was making filled the air with some kind of purring vibration and something inside him was fluttering. He really liked this instrument too, maybe he could learn to make one someday, though he wasn't sure if he could ever play it, his fingers weren't as long as this monsters.

He was still contemplating the idea when the song changed. It was still the same instrument, but the tempo quickened. As if the previous tune had been only a warm-up, the new song had the notes go higher in quick succession and the back musician followed through with the new rhythm. It sounded different from the previous type of music. Warmer, exotic, sensual, almost... dangerous.

'[Heat'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JMIAQiYGbfI&list=PLZOd2tUaKlyPH4QS9jmIaK-PJ2ztK2A7o&index=5)

His soul pulsed to the beat of the music as heat flushed through him, his body growing warmer. His soul sputtered and he felt an impulsive wave of heat come over him as the first notes of another brass horn-like instrument he hadn’t noticed came up. He looked up at Papyrus, who looked back at him, slightly surprised.

Ziel’s socket turned hungry.

His body started to move differently than it had before, no longer swaying or following Papyrus. Instead, he found himself leading, pushing his body right up against Papyrus, his hips swaying and rolling to the beat. Papyrus made a shocked noise as Ziel wound himself around him, a smirk sliding across his face at his taller lover's reaction. 

The movements were fluid and quick, keeping Papyrus on his toes as he tried to keep up with Ziel. He slid them across the dance floor ignoring the other monsters around them as they moved together. Ziel felt his soul pulse with heat at the music, the warmth was familiar in its intensity though instead of feeling destructive it felt…

Excited.

There was an almost sexual charge to the way the other was having them dance. The way they pressed, pulled, caressed, and moved against Papyrus was so different from how they had been dancing. It was almost reminiscent of lovemaking with how the other was moving their body, their hips constantly gyrating and pressing against the other. 

Ziel twirled back in Papyrus’ stunned hold, his arms wrapping around the taller skeleton’s neck to bring him down to his level, their faces close, almost touching and burning with a want to kiss before he let him go and threw himself back, arching his spine in a low curve, only hanging on to his dance partner by his hoodie. Papyrus startlingly held his sides, following the motion down as Ziel brought a knee up to Papyrus’ side, wrapping his leg around his hip in a flowing motion. 

He could feel Papyrus’s hands both hesitating and entranced trailing down his hips and his femur, stopping mid-thigh where the top of his heeled boots covered the rest of his leg. The hand started to move back up his femur, dragging the hem of his white shorts up, but before Papyrus could reach further up, the music picked up again and Ziel spun around, the wrapped leg swinging like a high kick. He stopped mid-spin, his back against the tall skeleton, and rolled his hips back into the other’s pelvis. Papyrus let out a surprised groan at the sudden contact, but it was but a passing touch; Ziel was already arching his back, arms snaking up Papyrus’ chest to wrap around his neck.

Again, the lanky skeleton was forced to bend down, his skull nuzzled in the crook of Ziel’s neck, right above his shoulder. For a few seconds, while he continued to sway in the taller monster’s hold, Ziel felt his warm breath against his heated bones. His hands trailed down Papy’s face, phalanges cupping his head to guide him and keep him close as he tilted his skull to the side, their teeth brushing against each other. He felt the other lean a bit more, unable to resist the pull. The large hands traveled up his sides, embracing the smaller skeleton as he had on his station counter just a few days ago, feeling the bones of his ribcage through the fabric of his shirt. As the music came to an abrupt stop, they both heaved their breath heavy with warmth and want. Papyrus pressed his teeth to his shoulder in a skeleton kiss.

“Honey...” Papyrus panted, his white eyelights trailing over Ziel’s face in wonder.

['Grace'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qtGzpfljNdA&t=457s%E2%80%9D+rel%3D%22nofollow)

Before he could formulate the rest of his thoughts, however, the musician strung up the next song. The vibrating notes, though not as quick paced as the last song, also had a warm tone to them. The tempo was not as fast as before, which oddly seemed to spread a sense of boredom through him. The fire that had been building in his soul cooled rapidly, though still present, his movements slowing. The familiar coolness that pulsed through his soul slowly and gently spread through him, moving his body in a whole different way than before. 

He barely let Papyrus rest or come back to his senses, before he grabbed a hold of one of the hands on his chest and twirled out of reach of the skeleton’s mouth. Never letting go, he elegantly raised his free hand in an almost courteous bow before pulling himself back toward his partner, spinning back into the waiting arms. The movements were far more graceful, less rolling of his hips in an erotic fashion and more gentle touches, the light brush of bodies. To Papyrus’s merit, he may have been a lazy skeleton, but he adapted fast. Without missing a beat, he caught the small skeleton and following the new tempo, embraced the flowing motion to make them both spin. Heeled boots left the ground and once more, his leg wrapped itself around the other’s hips, his knee barely trailing down into a caress before spinning back to the ground.

Once they were back face to face, their fingers intertwined and guided by a new segment in the song, they both swayed their hips in unison. The taller skeleton let himself be guided by his smaller counterpart, taking a step forward when the other took one back, moving to the side just as the other guided him there, but to the observing crowd, they were both so in sync with each other, it was hard to tell.

And for a second, as he stared lovingly up into Papyrus eyes, he could see him with two eyelight. And as quickly as it happened though he was again blind on one side, stunned he opened his mouth to tell Papy. Only to have the taller skeleton lean down and kiss him, his hands sliding from his hip to the small of his back. Papyrus gently held his other hand up as he took back control of their dance. 

Pulling apart from their kiss Ziel felt the older presence retreat, probably not expecting the kiss. But whatever the case was it didn't stop them from their dance. Papyrus held him like he was something precious, a deep purr starting up in his chest as he nuzzled the top of Ziel's head. Ziel slid his hand from Papy’s shoulder to behind his neck doing his best to keep dancing as he stood on his tiptoes so he could nuzzle back, his own sweet purr coming from him. 

“Papy, I love you,” he whispered against Papyrus's jaw.

He nuzzled his face into the orange hoodie in front of him, his arms wrapped around Papyrus’s waist. Their dance had slowed to just holding each other, swaying.

"Love you too, Ziel." Papyrus pressed a kiss to his head, "You want to go sit down now? Take a break?"

Ziel hummed not wanting to let go of Papy, but if they went back to their table he could cuddle with him. Maybe even talk him into letting him sit on him. With that idea in mind, he squirmed excitedly, "Yes, let's take a break for now."

Papyrus chuckled at him, surprising Ziel by picking him up to carry him back to their table. They carefully made their way through the dance floor Papy expertly dodging the dancers to get them to their seats. By the time they sat down the taller skeleton was panting.

They relaxed back in the booth, Ziel didn't realize how tired he was until he sat down, his legs shaking. He snuggled into Papyrus's side sipping from his drink sockets lidded as he stared out into the moving mass of dancers.

"So, uh, thought you didn't know how to dance…" Papyrus mumbled, lowering his own drink back to the table.

"I don’t… well I didn't think I knew how but," he shook his head. Again the others that reside inside of him seemed to know more. He placed one of his black hands over his chest, his soul glowing ever bright in the dark setting, "It was mostly them, they must have liked the music and wanted to join."

The taller skeleton wrapped an arm around him pulling him closer, "Well, whoever was dance number two sure has some moves. You might want to tell them to keep it PG though. At least when we're in public. Wouldn't mind it in private though."

Ziel giggled, the destructive presence sure did have some sexy dance moves. "Neither of them really listen to me but I'll let it know if I get the chance. It's not like they're always there, just sometimes." 

And for that he was thankful, he didn't want to be in an intimate position with one of them trying to take control. The thought of it made him frown, he didn't want to put Sans or Papyrus in that kind of position. 

"The last one was nice, much slower, I would almost think it was you if it wasn't for…" Papyrus rubbed his hand over his shorts like he was trying to warm them. "Well, really I like dancing with you over the other two. My little Honey dances so sweetly in my arms."

Just hearing him say that made Ziel tear up a bit, it pleased him to know that Papy preferred him over the others. He cuddled closer to Papyrus with a smile.

"Thank you Papy, I liked our dance too."

"Of course Sweets," Papyrus gave him a skeleton kiss to the head. "How about we get something to share and something to take back for Sans."

Ziel perked up nodding vigorously, "Yes! We should get him something with chocolate, Sans would love that."

"Heh, yeah he would. Though if you got him something else he'd still eat it since you brought it back for him." Papyrus chuckled, pulling the menu closer to them to look up what to get.

"Noooo! We have to bring back Sans favorite!" Ziel whined, he only wanted to get his Dear One the best.

The menu was placed between them so Ziel could see the options. He looked to Papy instead, "Thank you Papy this date is really fun."

"Heh, no problem Sweets, glad you're enjoying yourself."

Ziel sat up so that he could kiss Papyrus, sighing happily as they pulled apart.

"Come on let’s pick something and then we'll do a bit more dancing before we checkout," Papyrus said, nudging him back towards the menu with a smile.

Excited to go dance again he looked back down to find something he knew his Dear One would love. Ziel would have to remember to suggest to bring Sans here next time. He knew he would love to listen to music and dance just as much as he did.

But for now, snuggled against his lover listening to music, this time was for Papyrus and him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes the others inside Ziels soul butted in on their date so that they could dance too lol  
> All three of them have a fondness for music  
> [Tumblr](https://blamefulseas.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/blamefulsea)  
> [Ziel Picture](https://twitter.com/blamefulsea/status/1281768268420784129/photo/1)


	27. Puzzles and Bubbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ziel helps Sans with a new puzzle for the bridge in Snowdin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your wonderful comments and kudos, they mean a lot to me. 💜 Also if you have any questions or whatnot feel free to ask me.  
> No beta just me and my specialness

Ziel looked down at the water he was standing in his heeled boots keeping him dry. His distorted reflection in the water stared back at him with an oddly thoughtful expression. Around him, piles of junk and washed up items were scattered around. Some of it useful, some of it was trash that someone might find a purpose for. It was quiet here at the Dump but for the sound of running water and the odd pieces of trash that came down the river.

He shifted his legs, his steps causing ripples to spread out from his movements. Ziel felt weirdly naked without his cloak on, having taken it off to keep it from getting dirty. The sound of splashing footsteps came from the right of him making him look up with a soft smile.

Sans smiled brightly at him holding up an item he had found. "Look Beloved, We Can Use This For Our New Human Trap!"

Ziel moved closer to see what his Dear One had found, it was a good bit of rope. It looked like it had been cut or broke from one end being frayed.

"That is a wonderful find, I'm sure we can use it." He pressed a kiss to Sans teeth before taking the rope to add it to his inventory with the rest of the items they had found.

"Mweheh! Exactly Starlight, With Our Combined Minds We Will Make One Of The Best Puzzles In All The Underground." Sans cheered his excitement was contagious causing Ziel to giggle.

He placed a kiss on Sans cheek this time, nuzzling him affectionately, "Let's go see what else we can find for the bridge trap."

Sans' smile widened as he pulled him further into the Dump, "I Think I Found A Safe We Could Drop On The Bridge And A Toy Rocket That I Want To See If I Can Get To Work."

Ziel tilted his head thoughtfully, "Wouldn’t the safe destroy the bridge though?"

His Dear One shuffled around a pile of trash out of the way. "Well… Yes, But We Only Need The Human's Soul. Though I Am Hoping That If We Make Friends With The Human That Falls Down That Our Puzzles Will Make Them Want To Help Us!" Sans stopped digging through the junk to smile back at him. "Maybe They'll Even Be Nice Enough To Hand Over Their Soul Long Enough To Let Us Out To The Surface. We Only Need It For A Bit Then I'm Sure Alphys And The Queen Will Return It."

It could happen he supposed, Ziel didn't get why the human soul was so important. Besides one being stronger than all the monster souls in the Underground there wasn’t much else he cared to know about them. It might be judgemental of him, but the monsters wouldn't be down here in the first place if it wasn't for them. 

His singular eyelight went back to watching Sans dig around for the toy rocket he had seen. They didn't deserve this, digging through the trash to find ways to capture a human. They deserved to feel the sun on their bones and see the stars at night. 

The image of the small town from his dream popped into his head. He wished he could create such a place for the three of them. Ziel was sure that Sans and Papyrus would love it. Though he supposed their friends would also have to come with them.

"Maybe… but will there be a soul left after we bring the barrier down?" He asked taking the toy rocket from Sans who happily handed it over.

"Mweh, Well Maybe, I Don't Really Know… Brother Might Know More But You Know How He Is." Sans shrugged at him, frowning a little he led them further into the Dump.

Ziel chuckled keeping in step with Sans, he knew that Papy didn't like thinking about it. He was almost like Ziel, happy where he was and not seeing why the Underground was such a bad place. Still, like Sans and others in the Underground, he could understand the want for more.

And he wanted that for them, to experience more, see more, and have their hopes and desires answered. He knew what it felt like to feel trapped and wanting more for oneself. But for now, they would have to settle with what they had until a time they could free themselves.

He cast a glance over at Sans, they were at least happy together. Ziel smiled softly as Sans excitement grew, watching him jog over to where a large black safe sat. 

Well large for Sans and himself it was probably a normal-sized safe for bigger monsters. He tilted his head quizzically at it, how did such a large object even get down here. It looked too heavy for it to have come from the waterfall that brought the other trash.

"We Might Be Able To Get It To Snowdin Forest In My Inventory…" Sans mumbled pushing the safe onto its side. The mud underneath it made a sucking sound as it moved. "If That Doesn't Work We Can Use Gravity Magic To Carry It Up."

"You think it will fit?" He asked moving closer to help Sans try to get the heavy safe into his inventory.

Sans gave him an encouraging smile even as the safe refused to enter his open inventory, "I'm Sure It Will! It Just Needs A Good Push," he grunted as he pressed his whole weight against, "And Bit Of A Wiggle To Get It In."

Ziel quickly came to the aid of his love as he started to slip in the mud. He didn't want him getting hurt especially out here, where the only help were a few Flowies. Who were pleasant monsters just not overly helpful.

With great effort, they pushed the safe against the opening to Sans inventory. But it looked like it wasn’t going anywhere and definitely not in the small space that would make it easier to carry. Sans huffed placing his gloved hands on his hips. The soft tapping of his foot against the wet ground as he stared at the stubborn safe.

Ziel wiped the mud that had gotten on his hands, the texture felt odd and slightly uncomfortable between the joints in his phalanges. He turned his attention back to Sans waiting to see what he would like to do now.

"Hmm, I Suppose I Could Carry…" Sans suggested only for Ziel to shake his head. "Or We Can Use Gravity Magic."

"I'll do it Dear, I have more magical energy lately and need to blow some off, and that way you don't tire yourself out carrying it." He moved forward before Sans could argue letting the magic that had been swirling inside his soul travel straight into the safe. A teal glow surrounded the large object lifting it easily from the mud with a squelch.

"Beloved, I Don't Mind Carrying It," Sans rushed over to the floating safe to try to take it. Ziel lifted it out of reach pouting at Sans, the other short skeleton sighed dropping his raised hands. "Very Well, You Can Have The First Mile But Then We'll Switch."

Ziel smiled, wrapping his arms around Sans arm, he pressed another kiss to his Dear One's cheek. He snuggled into Sans' side as he started leading him out from the Dump. "We'll see~"

He giggled as Sans kissed him, pleased with the affectionate pressing of teeth against teeth. Their passion and love for each other had never waned even after Ziel started dating Papyrus as well. If anything Sans' physical passion for him grew, there wasn't a time or day that the two of them weren't touching each other in some way. Many of their dates and most nights ended with them lovingly wrapped around the other. 

And he would have it no other way but for Papyrus to also be with them...

The path before them was a wet one, not uncommon for Waterfall. But it made walking sometimes a trail especially as he had to focus on the safe floating gently behind them. That's why he was holding on to Sans arm so that he could take the lead. As well as giving him another reason to hold on to his Dear One.

"I Hear You Stole Brother's Bed Again Starlight." Sans chuckled threading one of his hands with Ziels, "Papyrus Said He Catch You Dragging It Out Of His Room And Into Ours While He Watched From Downstairs."

Ziel huffed not at all embarrassed that Sans had found out about another of his attempts. He had been trying to get Papy to share a room with them. But the taller skeleton had felt weird sharing a room with his brother, or at least that's what he had told Ziel. So he had been trying to bring the others' bed into their room. This had been his fourth attempt in the past two weeks and each time he either was caught or he found the bed back in Papyrus room.

He just wanted the other close and if he happened to roll off the side of his bed to lay next to Papyrus in the process all the better. But so far no luck…

"I just want Papy to feel the same love I have for you." He mumbled, squeezing Sans fingers with his.

"I Know My Love, But Don't Worry I Know Papyrus Loves You He's Just Not Ready Yet I Guess." Sans nuzzled his head against him, "He Has No Idea What He's Missing Out On Though." The whispered words made him giggle. "Your Bedtime Snuggles Are The Best In All The Underground After All!'

Ziel smiled happily at his Dear One’s proclamation of his cuddling skills. He did think he wasn't very good with words finding it better to just show how he felt. He still tried, of course, the brothers being the only true ones to seem to get him and what he wanted to say. Which was fine, they were the only ones he wanted to know him.

The wet sloshing and dripping of water gave way to the crunching of snow beneath their boots, eventually. They had to stop so that Ziel could make sure the safe came through the tunnel safely. It wouldn't do to knock down boulders to block the path between the two parts of the Underground. Sans tried again to take the safe from him but Ziel distracted him with a more heated kiss. The use of gravity magic hardly caused any strain on his magical reserves which had oddly expanded lately.

His magic seemed to have grown just after Sans and he had their first lovemaking. It had only seemed to increase after moments they came together. The only thing he could think of that supplied this magic was from Sans cum. It was the only new aspect in his life that could explain it. His magic kept Sans seed in a bubble on his lower vertebra and slowly it disappeared. But never through his ecto it often felt as if his soul was drawing from it, making the magic inside his own. Whatever the case it made him feel closer to Sans.

He hadn't told Sans any of this seeing as it was more of a guess. Though it was the most probable reason.

As they made their way through town to Snowdin forest, many monsters in the village stopped to watch them pass. They were focused more on the large floating safe than on the two skeletons. The villagers were used to seeing the two of them together doing odd projects and were more curious about what they were up to. The slim children that lived up the street from their house had even come down to see what had caught everyone’s attention.

“Do You Think The Rope Will Be Able To Hold The Safe Above The Bridge?” Sans asked as they entered the forest.

Ziel raised a brow at him, thinking of the thick rope Sans had handed to him earlier. "Um, maybe if we reinforce with magic otherwise I think it'll snap."

Infusing one's magic into an object was something he had little to no experience in doing. But he's seen Sans do it enough times, especially in cooking, to know his Dear One could do it.

He heard Sans hum thoughtfully at his suggestion he smiled as his love affectionately bumped his shoulder, "Great Idea Beloved! That Way, Once It Is Up In The Tree I Can Control It When The Human Shows Up."

Ziels soul filled with pride at Sans' praise. Squeezing Sans arm in his, Ziel rubbed his thumb over the back of the gloved hand he was holding. Such small words over a small thing and yet to hear them made him all the happier. He was helping, it wasn't much but it was something, he only hoped he could do more.

As they entered the forest Ziel tensed clutching at Sans arm, the safe behind them wobbling at his changed mood. 

"It's Ok Starlight I Am Here, I Won't Let Anything Happen To You." Sans comforted him nuzzling his head pressing skeleton kisses to his cheek.

He nodded trying to relax as they moved further in. The destruction might have been cleared away but he would recognize this place. It was the part of the forest he had met that small white monster, Temmie.

They had been through here a few times since but each time he grew tense. Even with Sans and Papyrus with him, he felt as if he couldn't let his guard down. He had a hard time forgetting that monster's laugh and a twisted smile, that made him clench his teeth and his soul burn. He didn't want to fight or accidentally let out the other, there was no telling what could happen. But he would do it again if it meant his datemates were safe.

The large black safe behind them groaned as it dragged on the ground. Snapping him from his thoughts he focused back on keeping it afloat.

Ziel shook his head, he was safe, Sans was safe and Papy was in Hotlands today selling hot cats. They didn't need his dark thoughts clouding up their day. He turned his head to hide his face in Sans' scarf. Breathing in the comforting scent that made his bones melt and soul flutter he felt himself calm.

He pulled back with a content sigh, only wishing they could go home now. But Ziel knew how much these puzzles and traps meant to Sans. He also wouldn't leave him alone here just because of one bad experience.

The hand holding his tightened in comfort making him smile again, he wouldn't let Sans down. He looked around them to see that they had made it to the bridge, it was just like the one in Hotlands which stretched across a canyon. Ziel did not trust this one either, its wood looked old and the bridge swayed when there was a breeze. 

“You Can Lower The Safe Now Ziel, We Need To Find The Perfect Spot To Hang It So That If Needed It Will Drop Right On The Bridge,” Sans told him as he let go of his hand to start looking around the area.

Ziel nodded, his hand feeling colder without Sans, he turned to the floating safe slowly lowering the large object down into the snow. The mud that had been at the bottom had been scraped off when he had lost concentration, the few pieces of mud still clinging to it was already starting to freeze. Curiously he looked at the door of the safe, it was still closed and it made him wonder if something was inside it.

“Hey Sans!” He called over to the other who was staring at a tree nearby, turning to see what Ziel wanted. “Did you check to see if there was anything inside the safe?”

“Oh! Mweheh, You Know I Was So Excited To Find It And Wanting To Tell You That I Completely Forgot.” Sans chuckled at himself bonking himself on the forehead.

Ziel giggled shaking his head as he looked back at the safe, “I wonder if something might be inside it.”

Sans excitedly ran back over to him, “Oh! Oh! We Should Open It And See! It’ll Be Like Opening A Present!”

Sans excitement was infectious, both of them moving closer to the safe  eagerly . They stood next to it looking it over before Sans finally grabbed the handle. Ziel watched his Dear One give the handle a pull but it didn't budge. 

“Hmm, maybe we need the code?” he suggested pointing to the number lock that sat on the safes side.

They looked at it and then around the safe to see if it was anywhere on the safe itself. Sans gave the large nob a few turns but couldn't seem to get the right numbers, not even after putting both their favorite numbers in. Their shoulders slumped in unison as they realized they wouldn't be able to get in.

“We could try forcing it open…” he said, raising one of his hands to use magic to pull on the metal door.

He was stopped by Sans hand on his lowering it, “No, If We Do That We Could End Up Damaging It.” Sans looked thoughtful as he tapped his foot against the safes side. “We Could Ask Undyne, But That Might Take Time And By Then The Teenagers Might Run Off With It.”

“Take it home?” Ziel asked, taking the chance to slip his phalanges between Sans again.

Sans shook his head with a dejected sigh, swinging their joined hands, “ No, It Would Be Better To Setup The Trap Now. The Teenagers Know Better Than To Mess With A Monsters Trap.” Sans placed his other hand on top of the large safe, “Once We Have A Way To Open It We’ll Just Take It Down.”

He supposed that could work, still, it was a bit disheartening that they couldn't open it today. But they would be back for it! It was just too enticing now not to want to open it.

“I Know I Was Rather Excited To See What Could Be Inside It As Well.” Sans kissed him before leading him away from the safe over towards the bridge. “I think I found A Tree Over Here We Can Use!”

Curious to see what Sans had found, and not wanting to let go of his warm hand, Ziel followed him over to the bridge. He looked up as his Dear One pointed up to one of the taller trees nearby. Indeed there was one with a branch that stretched across the canyon, it looked strong enough too.

“That’ll work!” He chirped happily reaching into his inventory he pulled out the rope that they would need for the safe. He turned, handing over the tick yard of rope to Sans to watch him infuse magic into it.

Sans shook his head pushing the rope back to him, “You Should Try To Do It Beloved!”

“But I’ve never done it before…” he said looking down uneasily at the object in his hands.

“Just Think Of It Like You're Gathering Magic In Your Hand, The Rope Is Just Another Part Of You.” Sans smiled as he tried to encourage him, squeezing his hand.

Ziel tilts his head curiously at him, a thought popping into his head, “Does that mean that when you make us food you're putting a part of yourself into it?” Sans socket widened staring at Ziel with his mouth slightly open but Ziel continued, “That would explain why your food tastes so good, it’s like eating your -” 

Sans harshly shook his head, his blue eyelights wide, “No Beloved! It's Not Like that At All!” His face was blushed a bright blue that only made Ziel giggle at his reaction. “ It’s Like In Training When You're Telling Your Magic To Strengthen An Attack Or When You're Trying To Heal You Want That Injury To Be Healed.” Sans stopped a frown on his face as he turned thoughtful, “Though Healing Magic Is A Bit More Difficult And Takes A Great Deal Of Concentration -”

Ziel smiled as Sans slipped into lecture mode not that he minded he loves to listen to him talk about anything. There were some things that he felt passionate or strongly about that did make Sans shine. And Ziel loved watching him, from the way he would move his hands to explain something, to the way his face and eyelight’s lit up with excitement. 

He loved it all…

But they had things to do before it grew too dark to see outside and Ziel would rather they be in Snowdin town at night. So sadly he would have to cut his love off if they wanted to get this trap all setup.

“So all I have to do is want the rope to be stronger?” He asked interrupting Sans who had started talking about how one could use the same magic in training and puzzles.

“Yes, Well No, You Have To Have An Idea Of How Strong You Want The Rope To Be,” Sans tapped his chin before grinning excitedly, “Strong Like Alphys!”

Ziel pouted, he didn't want to think of Alphys when working his magic, at least not outside of training. But he understood what Sans meant for him to do, instead though he was going to use Sans as his point of strength. In his opinion, his Dear One was better than Alphys in a lot of ways but that might be his favoritism showing again... 

He turned his attention back to the rope in his hand, it was an odd thought to make it as strong as Sans… But there had been weirder things they had done before, like that time Alphys made them sit under a waterfall because she had seen it in an anime and it was supposed to help them get better at fighting or something.

Maybe instead of Sans physical strength, he should focus on what makes Sans strong. He was kind, sturdy, determined, how he never gives up. 

The way the threads are woven together reminds him of their fingers, interlaced as they lay together each night. Being a part of him, making each other strong, stronger, yet stronger. Their magic weaved together like this rope. In his mind, a third tread joins in, making the link even stronger. 

A trinity…

Like a perfectly balanced sword…

A flash of red and purple. No... no, focus on Sans, on Papyrus… together.

His magic snaps in place traveling from his soul throughout the length of the rope, like the last piece of a jigsaw puzzle falling into its rightful place, completing the picture. Opening his sockets, he hadn't realized he closed, Ziel smiled down at the rope in his hand. It felt different, stronger, his magic pulsing through it still before settling. He had done it.

He gasped as the hand that was still in Sans was pulled. He fell right into Sans’ arms who was smiling proudly at him as he wrapped his arms around him.

"You Did It Starlight! I Knew My Magnificent Love Could It!" Sans cried, spinning them around laughing.

Ziel giggled at his Dear One’s excitement, proud of himself that he was able to do it. He wrapped his arms around Sans neck, nuzzling his smiling face into Sans scarf. He squeaked when Sans almost fell in his spinning, finally setting him back down on his feet.

Sans took hold of his face pulling him into a kiss. He giggled again as he returned the kiss running his hands over Sans' chest. They pulled apart still smiling, he felt his soul flutter as Sans eyelights turned into stars.

They took a step back from each other, if they continued it would only lead to them not getting their project done. Sans bent down to pick up the rope that Ziel had dropped. Ziel couldn't help but run his hand over the back of Sans bent head wanting to still have some contact.

Sans took hold of the hand on his head bringing it to his mouth as he stood back up. Ziel cooed as his precious one kissed his fingertips. Why couldn't they go home and hide away in their room. His very soul hungered for His Sans.

He mentally shook his head, later, there was always time later.

Sans tested the rope strength, pulling at it before smiling at Ziel. "Very Well Done Beloved This Will Do Amazingly," his Dear One’s word made him smile again. "Now, All We Have To Do Is Tie It Around The Safe And Lift It Up By That Branch So That We Can Lower It When Needed."

Ziel nodded eagerly, happy to help his love again. He took one end of the rope teasingly tugging it to pull Sans over to the safe. Chuckling at each other as they moved around the other, they worked diligently, Ziel leaving the knot tying to Sans. Finally with a great deal of rope tied around the safe to give it support in the air. They had to tip it at one point to get the rope around the bottom at least twice.

"I think that should do it. Now we must get it in the air." He stated already threading his magic into the safe to lift it over to where they would need it.

"Careful Beloved I Don't Want You To Hurt Yourself, You've Already Used So Much Of Your Magic." Sans worriedly followed after him holding the rope they would need to lower and raise the safe.

Ziel smiled over at Sans, "I'll be ok Sans, don't worry."

Sans gave him another worried look before smiling letting him continue floating the safe. Sans quickly got to work with tying the rope. 

He waited patiently not wanting to rush Sans. In truth, though he had grown tired, after dragging the safe all the way from Waterfall to Snowdin forest. The magic it took to strengthen the rope had taken a bit more and now he was using it again to keep the safe at the right level. But he couldn’t tell Sans that not when they were so close to finishing.

Well this part of it anyway, there was still the rocket Sans wanted to set up that Ziel had in his inventory. He held back a sigh not wanting to bother Sans as he delicately moved the rope around into a knot of some kind. It looked very complicated and it must have been something Sans learned from one of his books in their room.

Even as he wanted to keep watch, his lids drooped. The warmth from the bubble on his spine was missing and he could feel his soul start yearning for magic. Like a black hole or void that was all-consuming. And right now he needed magic from anything, food, drink… Sans. Even Papyrus if he was up for it.

"Stars Are You Alright Beloved!" Sans called to him rushing to his side as he had finished tying the rope.

Ziel startled at Sans' shout, losing his concentration, his magic slipped from the safe it was holding. He gasped in fright thinking that he had messed up but also because his shaky legs gave out from under him. 

With luck, though Sans was there to catch him, quickly sweeping him up into his arms he held him close. Sans looked worriedly down at him as Ziel rested his head on his shoulder.

" Beloved, What's Wrong?"

Ziel shook his head slowly opening his sockets so that he could look up at Sans, "I don't know why but this last bit just exhausted me."

Sans arms around him tightened, "This Has Been Happening More Lately. Before, Even If You Used Your Magic, You Didn't Fall Like This."

It was more that his magic was dropping back to where it had started before the increase in magic. And at the time before it, he had felt weak but these upset and down made it more obvious to him, "It's true, it must have something to do with that…"

A curious look appeared across Sans face, "With What?"

Ziel reached down to lift his shirt to his sternum, the bubble that he had formed the night prior was gone. The last of Sans cum was no longer there leaving the bones the bubble had laid against now cold. "I'm not sure why, but lately, when your magic is all gone, I feel... empty. Like I'm missing something important."

There was more to what this feeling was, he just couldn't think of what it was. It was just there at the edge of his mind, but it was fuzzy, and every time he reached for it, it slipped through his fingers like water.

Sans looked from the bones Ziel was flashing at him up to look at his face, back and forth, seemingly unsure at what Ziel was trying to show him. He finally understood though, putting two and two together, a bright blush crept across his cheekbones. "I Think Your Magic Is Growing Beloved. You're Feeding On My... Erm... Seed... And Because Your Magic Is Growing, Your Soul Needs More."

Ziel lowered his shirt, that is what he had thought as well. But, wait, didn't that mean, an excited blush spread to his cheekbones. "Does that mean... I need more?"

If he could, Sans flushed face would glow even brighter at Ziel's words as he realized what that would entail. "Well, I... I Mean.." he cleared his throat, "Don’t Worry Love, The Magnificent Sans Is Here To Help! Let's Go Home And Have You Refilled As Soon As Possible!"

"But what about your trap? I don't want to keep you away from something you want to do instead." He didn't want Sans to leave if he still wanted to work. He was used to this feeling, it just came upon him a bit fast this time.

"Well, The Safe Is Done," Sans nodded over to where the safe was now "safely" hanging over the bridge. "And I Want To Take Care Of You."

Ziel giggled as Sans winked at him wrapping his arms around Sans neck with a sly smile. "Then if you want, take me home and fill me with your magic."

"Then that Is Exactly What I Will Do!" Sans spun them around facing towards town causing Ziel to squeal.

He snuggled into Sans' chest as he was carried, really, he wouldn't mind just cuddling when they got home. But the prospect of having a more intimate time with his love, how could he say no to that. Ziel smiled, they didn't get much done today, but it did lead to an excellent way to end their day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is that all that's going on with that bubble? How did a safe even get down to the Dump? Why can't I keep these two from touching each other? It's a weakness really...  
> [Tumblr](https://blamefulseas.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/blamefulsea)  
> [Ziel Picture](https://twitter.com/blamefulsea/status/1281768268420784129/photo/1)


	28. Hunger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is up with Ziel's soul and he doesn't know what to do to relieve its ache for more... maybe Papyrus can help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your wonderful comments and kudos, they mean a lot to me. 💜 Also if you have any questions or whatnot feel free to ask me.  
> No beta just me and my specialness
> 
> Warning smut ahead with actual plot that is actually relevant than just getting my boy boned

The room was warm despite the blizzard raging outside the house. The wind blew against the window causing it to rattle. The storm had come sometime in the night, bringing the town of Snowdin fresh snow. Not that the two occupants of the room noticed what was happening outside their little world.

Ziel panted hotly against Sans' neck, nuzzling his face against it to hide the moans that spilled from his teeth. His back pressed against Sans chest as they lay side by side. Sans leaning over him, his eyelights looking down at him with love. One of his dark legs was still hitched over Sans raised knee, keeping him exposed. Sans was still inside him, stretching his slit wide around his thick shaft.

They had just finished their fourth round of lovemaking that night. Both of them had done their best to keep their activities quiet so as not to disturb Papyrus. The storm outside had been Angel sent as he had a hard time being discreet.

He raised a hand to caress the back of Sans’ head. He could feel his Dear One’s soul racing against his back. Sans turned his head into his hand planting a kiss on his dark palm. 

"Sans…" he cooed only to gasp as Sans moved his hand down from his hip to where they were joined. 

Sans stroked his phalanges over where they were connected, smiling at the sound he made, "Mweheh, Are You Better Beloved? Have I Filled You To Your Satisfaction?" Ziel mewled, wiggling his hips back against Sans. He hid his face back into his Dear One’s neck mumbling something. "What Was That My Starlight?"

Ziel shook his head, reaching down to try and keep Sans hand where it was. He pulled his head back from his neck to pout up at Sans. "Never, always want you."

The warmth of his ecto bubble sat heavily against his spine. He knew he could take more though if Sans was willing to give it to him. But looking up into his face Ziel could see that Sans was tired.

Sans stared into his eye still stroking along where his cock was splitting Ziel open, his smile widening, "Me Too Beloved," Sans winced, sensitive, as he pulled out of him, "Sadly, I Think The Magnificent Sans Is Done."

Ziel whined at the sudden empty feeling, his red slit twitching. He hated the empty sensation only comforted as Sans ran his fingers over him. He laid down against their pillows as Sans took care of him. Green magic covering the fingers sliding over his slit in a warm caress.

This wasn't helping him calm down though, he tried his best to stay still. All he wanted to do was push down on the fingers teasing him. He sucked in a bit of air as Sans pressed two fingers inside him easily. It wasn't to finger him, sadly, but to take care of any hurt or discomfort he might feel later.

His body didn't seem to care that it had cum four times already. His soul fluttering excitedly at the prospect of more. Ziel could already feel it consuming the magic in Sans cum, only feeding his want for more. But he wouldn't demand it of Sans, he had already given him so much.

The fingers pulled out of him with a squelch, his duel colored slick covering Sans phalanges. It was hard to tell if any of Sans’ own cum was mixed in the mess on his hand. The other skeleton rolled to his back to reach for the towel on the nightstand. 

Ziel lowered his leg back down his body shivering from the stimulation. He tried to ignore the way his soul was lighting up, fluttering with renewed energy. Instead watching Sans wipe himself down before he turned to help Ziel clean himself up. His love wasn't pleased with how the cleanup had gone.

"Mweh, Maybe I Should Get Us A Wet Cloth…" Sans mumbled looking down at their stained femurs.

He grabbed Sans arm when he made to get up. "We can take a shower in the morning, you should rest Sans." Sans laid back down with a disgruntled face, grossed out about sleeping while still dirty. Ziel giggled at his reaction, pulling him into his arms. "Don't worry, I'll take care of the sheets while you're gone tomorrow." He pressed a skeleton kiss to Sans cheek.

Sans sighed, resigned to sleeping dirty, laying his head next to Ziel's shoulder, his lids already drooping, "Very Well Starlight, But Only Because I know You'll Take Care Of It."

Ziel smiled happily holding Sans close to him. A shiver went up his spine from his pelvis. His magic hotly throbbing between legs.

"Ziel?"

"I'm fine Sans, don't worry love." He pressed a kiss to Sans' head.

Sans mumbled a tired ok, rolling onto his side to wrap his arms around Ziel's waist. It didn't take him long to fall asleep, his gentle snores soon filling the air. 

Ziel sighed, not at all tired, his body was too wired now with the new magic rushing through it. He frowned as his bones rattled with another lustful shiver. He needed to control himself, he wouldn't use Sans to slake his body's needs.

Turning on his side, careful so as not to wake Sans he nuzzled his nose ridges against his Dear One while closing his sockets. Maybe he could try a nap and in the morning he would feel normal again.

******

His hands scrambled across the top of the washing machine as his body was rocked by another spasm. It left him panting as his body let him know what it wanted. His soul had burned what magic was in the bubble last night. Adding the blue magic into his own that was now racing through his body. But it wanted, no... he _needed_ more. 

He needed Sans, he needed…

What was this feeling? He felt like he was starving and yet food that morning hadn’t seemed that appetizing. It wasn’t a normal hunger either especially as his body was ready for sex. It didn't make any sense to him.

Another shiver went through him causing him to groan. It had been a lower ache this morning until they had taken a shower. Sans hands on him, washing his bones and the feel of his love under his own hands. When Sans had touched and caressed his inner thighs with his hands Ziel had tried so hard not to let his magic form.

Sans was going to be busy today and he had already wasted enough of his time taking care of Ziel yesterday. Not that Sans had actually said that but Ziel didn't want to be a bother.

His body twitched as he rubbed his legs together, he needed to try focusing on something else. Anything to keep his mind off Sans and Papyrus. His other lover also crossing his mind a few times this morning. It didn't help that Papyrus had sat on the couch without a shirt on this morning.

Ziel shook his head, no, he shouldn't think of how hot Papy had looked. Those big bones, their white gleam, and even that odd scar across his chest. What would Papyrus have done if Ziel had climbed onto his lap? To touch his taller loves bones as he slept, maybe even wake him by...

No!

He needed to do the laundry! He had promised Sans and hopefully doing that he might keep his mind off his datemates. Ziel was desperate to slow down his excited soul. He had to go to Muffet’s today and he couldn't show up to work with this light show under his outfit. It was bad enough when it just normally glowed, with customers gawking at him as he worked.

He pushed himself off the washing machine with a sigh. Ziel bent down to pick up the sheets of their bed stuffing them inside the machine before adding the soap. Switching it on, the machine rubbled as it started its cycle. He looked around for something else to do quickly, his eye finding their basket of clothes he had also brought down. There wasn't much he could do with it until the sheets were done. 

"Maybe I should just get ready for work…" he mumbled in thought making his way out of the small room into the living room.

A shiver went up his spine as the magic still sitting in his pelvis was rubbed by his shorts. He needed to do something about this too…

He shuffled in place, not knowing what to do at first, looking around the living room until his eye landed on the couch. Maybe… he was home alone right now and the brothers had just left a while ago. His legs were moving before he could stop and think about what he was going to try to do.

"I'm sure it’s ok as long as I'm inside the house." Ziel lifted his hands to the buttons keeping his short closed.

A jolt of excitement went through him as his shorts slid down his legs. He had touched himself a few times but only with Sans watching him. He didn't know if it would feel the same without his lover's heated eyes on him. But he had to do something to get rid of this before he headed over for work.

The magic in his pelvis had formed into plump wet lips, slick already sliding down onto his legs. He had to be careful as he lowered himself down onto the couch he didn’t want to create a mess. Leaning back between the armrest and the cushion he drew his legs up and apart, placing his feet on the couch. He frowned at his shirt that was in the way, lifting it to his chest so that he could see what he was doing.

He hesitated, looking down at his heated core, not knowing if he should really be doing this in the living room. But when his soul sent another pulse of lust through him, he finally slipped his free hand down between his legs. His fingers slipped between the plump lips gliding down to his twitching red slit and back.

The slick sound of his fingers touching himself filled the room, running a dark phalange over the warm wet magic. He moved his fingers to tease his clit and slit, trying to alleviate the pressure that wanted to spill over. His body though was not interested in his awkward fumbling, even as he circled his clit to drive himself to a quick orgasm. 

Growing frustrated, he dipped his phalanges lower to his weeping entrance. He had never fingered himself, Sans more than happy to supply him with his help. So when he pushed one of his fingers inside, he winced, pulling it back out slowly. An exasperated whine escaping his teeth as he tried again. This time was a bit better, the digit sliding in. But it wasn’t enough, one finger didn't give the nice stretch that he loved.

“Sans…” Ziel whimpered. He needed his Dear One but he knew that he wasn’t there to help him.

He tried adding another finger, imagining it to be Sans fingering him. But his phalanges were slimmer, it didn't give the right kind of friction he needed and the angle was all wrong. Even when he spread them, it still wasn’t enough. It was like his body wasn’t interested in his own touch at all, even though the thoughts of Sans touching him had his cunt throbbing in want.

Ziel slipped his fingers back out, mewling sadly. He tried again to circle his clit but nothing, not even a spark. Nothing… his body wasn’t reacting at all to his touch. Ziel might as well be touching his arm or head for all the good it was doing him.

Slumping back against the cushions, he let out a groan and pulled his hand away from his heated nub. He didn't understand what he was doing wrong. His body was just not interested in his own touch and yet, his soul acted as if he was starving for something.

“Maybe I’m doing it wrong,” he mumbled thoughtfully, ideally running his fingertips over the plump lips between his legs. Ziel sighed, closing his sockets. He tried to think of what else he could do to get rid of this feeling. An idea popped into his head, making his sockets snap open, “It’s worth a try…”

He had never tried making one of these before, more than happy to be on the receiving end of their activities. So there wasn’t a reason to summon a phallus, loving the feel of Sans using his to fill him. But now that the thought had entered his mind, he was all the more curious to see if he could do it. He focused down on the magic between his legs, urging it to take a different form.

His fingertips encouraged his magic, making it bubble and push against them. He imagined Sans' own cock causing him to moan as his core pulsed. He ignored it, instead focusing on the vision of Sans and coaxing his magic to form something similar. Slowly his own teal cock grew under his stroking phalanges. The warm shaft curving into his hand, the tip, red and wet, leaking precum.

The ecto flesh was rigid yet soft to the touch. It wasn't that thick, fitting comfortably in his hand. He could feel odd ridges along the underside and it was slightly curved upward. The cherry colored slit on the head stood out in contrast against the teal shaft. He smiled happily, rather proud of himself that he was able to form a cock.

"Now to just," he wrapped his hand around his cock, squeaking at the new sensations. His toes curled in the cushion, his hips lifting into his hand. He tentatively stroked his hand down letting out a groan at the feeling. "Oh this is~"

No wonder Sans loved it when Ziel would touch his cock. It felt as good as having his clit rubbed, but on a wider scale, every little bit of it being as sensitive as his little clit. He gave it another stroke, the rubbing of his thumb on the red tip causing him to gasp. Yes, this is what he needed. He couldn't help but imagine what it would feel like to have this done to him instead by his two lovers. His strokes grew faster at the thought, pleasure spiking up his spine, his orgasm growing closer.

The pleasure was suddenly cut off, the feel of his hand on his cock nothing more than like touching his leg. Whimpering he kept stroking in frustration, sliding his other hand down to his wet cunt under his cock. He started fingering himself again, his thumb rubbing his clit while stroking his cock. 

Nothing…

Tears slipped down his face in desperation as his body sat on the edge and was falling back. "Please… please…"

The need was still there, but no matter what he did, it didn't help. His fingers, his hands just didn't do anything! He grunted in frustration, growing desperate, whining into the empty room for something, anything, anyone… no, not anyone. His mind shifted to thinking of Sans, of the feeling of his bones under his fingers. The soft yet rigid sensation of his magic pulsing in unison with his touch. The tingling feeling of his tongue against his when they kissed, the strong overpowering feeling of Papy's tongue dancing with his. He moaned at the memory. "Sans... Papyrus..."

His wrists and fingers were starting to ache. Tears of frustration rolled down his cheeks. Why was his ‘ _true self_ ’ acting like this? What did his soul want? He didn't understand, none of it made sense. If it was hungry why wasn't food enough, if his body was craving release why was it ignoring his touch.

He needed help…

The sound of the front door opening startled him causing a hiccup to escape his mouth. He looked up with wide sockets as someone entered their house. 

“Hey Honey, just forgot my…” Papyrus stopped in his tracks, the door still wide open behind him. His white eyelights wide as they took in Ziel spread out across the couch, fingers deep in his twitching pussy and hand stroking his cock. “Uh… Should… I mean -”

Ziel let out a sob at the sight of his lover, his body surging with heat as those eyelights seemed stuck on his fingers pulling out of his wet slit. Papyrus' eyes snapped up from where he had been staring, his eyelights turning worried at seeing Ziel in tears.

“Papy…” Ziel reached out for him, his dark phalanges shook, covered in slick and precum.

Papyrus quickly shut the door behind him before making his way over to his side, gently taking hold of the trembling hand, “Sh, I got you, what happened Sweets? Are you ok? Why are you crying?”

He threw himself at Papy as soon as he was near enough, pushing him onto the couch. Ziel curled himself up into his love’s lap burying his face into Papyrus' neck. He tightly wrapped his free arm around him sniffling. “Papy, it won't stop. I'm hungry but I don't want food. I feel like I’ll explode but I can't cum.”

Papyrus wrapped his arm around him, placing his free hand on top of his head in comfort. The hand holding his slick covered hand moved down to his wrist. The taller skeleton nuzzled the top of his head placing a kiss on his skull. “It’s alright Honey I have you, now what caused this, do you know?”

His love’s voice so close to his head caused a pleasurable shiver to go down his spine. Ziel shook his head, he needed to focus. Papy wouldn't be able to help him if he didn't tell him what was wrong. “It started last night after Sans and I made love for the fourth time.” Papyrus made a choking noise but Ziel kept going. “Afterwards, my soul... it, it keeps wanting more…” he stopped as a spasm rocked through his body. 

“More of what Sweets? More… Sex?” Papyrus urged his hand on Ziel's head, sliding down to rub his back, thinking the spasm was caused by him crying.

“No, yes, I don't know, it wants more magic.” His soul was acting like a black hole, it almost felt like it wanted to consume everything.

Like a void that needed to be filled...

“Did you try eating something?” Papy asked, running his large hand up and down his back.

Ziel shivered, the touch felt so good, he couldn't help the way his hips twitched down to rub himself against Papyrus’ green shorts. The pleasure was coming back to him slowly and he wanted to chase it but Papy had asked him a question. He struggled to hold himself back from taking his pleasure, “I-I ate breakfast this morning but it didn't help much and it kept getting worse as time went on.” He took a shuddering breath as his soul pulsed inside his ribcage, rushing to tell him what happened, “So I thought maybe if I tried taking care of it by touching myself that it would stop.” He shook his head, frustrated, tears back in his sockets, “But it didn't, nothing works, I've tried and it's not the same and I -”

Papyrus started to rock him gently, trying to calm him down, but it wasn't helping, the rocking only causing him to want. The arm around Papy’s neck tightened as Ziel tried to ground himself, he didn't want to use his love like that, he wouldn't.

"It's ok Honey we'll figure this out," Papyrus murmured against his head, placing another kiss on his head. 

He already knew what could help, the problem was getting Papy to agree to it. Ziel had seen the way his datemate had stared at him before he realized he was crying. A jolt went through him, causing his heated core to tighten. Those eyelights, while shocked, had also looked lustful. A look he was very familiar with coming from Sans.

"Maybe we should take you to go see a healer," Papyrus said, breaking Ziel out of his thoughts.

He shook his head, “No healer.”

A healer wouldn't know what was wrong with him. All he needed was for his love to cum inside him. But he didn't think Papy would listen to him, he would most likely end up taking him to a healer despite what Ziel told him. No, in this instance maybe actions would be better than words… ok maybe a few words.

It was easy freeing his wrist from Papyrus’ hold. He slipped his hand down to take hold of his love's and sat back so he could see into Papy's eyes. The taller skeleton was watching him curiously as Ziel brought his hand to his mouth. He places a kiss on them before opening his mouth, keeping eye contact as he starts sucking on them.

"Ziel,” Papyrus groaned as he licked up each of his phalanges, he could just taste his own slick on them. “Do I need to go get Sans..."

He stopped sucking, the thought of both Sans and Papyrus helping sounded wonderful but he didnt think that's what Papy meant. Pulling the fingers from his mouth, he shook his head. Sitting up, he used his arm that was wrapped around the taller skeleton's neck to pull him down. Their mouths met in a kiss, cutting off Papyrus’ next questions. Ziel pushed his tongue inside, moaning as his tongue was entwined with his partner's.

Straightening himself, he pulled back from their kiss, a sliver of saliva still connecting their mouths. He smiled softly up at Papyrus, already leading the large hand he had been sucking down his chest. 

“No… What I need is you.”

Papyrus groaned as Ziel guided his warm hand down to his cock, letting Papy feel it through his shirt before he slipped it underneath. They both gasped at the first touch, pleasure zipping up Ziel’s spine. It was even better than when he was doing it with his own hand.

“Fuck Honey,” Papyrus’ hand gently stroked his shaft, his eyelights trained on him, “it’s so pretty, did Sans show you how to make one?”

“N-no… I just wanted,” he mewled as the hand around him tightened slightly on an upstroke. “I wanted to see if it’d work, this i-is my first t-time trying it.”

Papy looked up surprised from his hand, "This is your first time?"

Ziel giggled at him nodding, he opened his mouth only for Papyrus to interrupt him with a kiss. The grip getting firmer around the girth of his penis. His love slipped his tongue in Ziel's mouth as he started to lazily caress the length.

He whined into his mouth. Yes, yes just like that! The pleasurable feeling coming from Papyrus’ hand stroking him doing more than his own ever could. Ziel rocked his hips, meeting the taller skeleton’s caress, slowing fucking into his hand.

"Papy, feels so good~" Ziel cooed as he pulled back. He spread his legs so that they were on either side of Papyrus' lap. He cried out as a thumb brushed his tip massaging against the red slit.

"Yeah? It feels good Honey." Papyrus panted excitedly, hand speeding up, smearing his precum down Ziel's length. "You going to cum soon, Sweets? You're twitching so much in my hand."

"Yes!" He squealed, his hands having grabbed onto Papys hoodie by his shoulders, his toes curling. 

He was so close to getting that release his body had been craving. He looked up into Papyrus’ face, panting heavily, his body shaking as his orgasm drew closer.

Almost there, a bit more! A gasp left him as Papyrus slipped his other hand up his shirt to stroke up his spine, the long digits gliding up his back up his shirt. The first touch to his sensitive ribs was the last thing he needed to send him over.

He hid his face into Papyrus’s chest with a groan as he came, hips twitching with each squirt. His teal cum shot between them on both their clothes. Ziel's body shook as Papy kept stroking him through his orgasm, running his hand up and down his back.

"Stars Ziel…" Papyrus murmured, giving Ziel cock one more stroke before letting him go. His hand was covered in teal and red cum which he wiped on his already dirty hoodie.

Ziel sat back, his bones still rattling. He stared up at Papy with a glazed eye. Now that he had cum, his body felt a little lighter. No longer feeling like he was on the edge of a cliff. 

"You feeling better Sweets?" Papyrus asked, his phalanges coming up to cradle his face.

He nodded, still panting as he came down from his high. It was a only moment's reprieve, unfortunately. His soul let its unfulfilled want be known again by sending out another pulse of lust. He scrambled at Papyrus hoodie as his body shook. It felt as if his soul was trying to reach for the taller skeleton in front of him.

"Papy, it's still...ah!" He yelped as his pussy throbbed, more slick spilling out and staining Papyrus shorts. His spent cock sensitive from just cumming twitched.

"Ziel, Honey…"

"More Papy," he grabbed Papyrus' collar, a bolt of lust shooting through him as he looked into his eyelights "please more."

"Y-yeah," the taller skeleton said dazedly, his hands letting go of him only to travel down to Ziels hips. "I can do that, I've actually been thinking of something lately…"

Ziel's gaze turned curious, wondering what his love might want to do. He was all for it as long as Papyrus stayed with him. "What did you want to do?"

An orange glow grew across Papyrus' face, "Here let me just."

He let out a squeak as Papyrus took hold of his hips. Ziel held on to his hoodie as Papy turned and laid down, guiding Ziel up so that he was sitting on his love’s chest.

He blinked, confused as he stared down at Papyrus. "What are you… doing?"

Papy trailed his hand up and down Ziel's dark femur almost reverently, looking for his words. "I want to give the full care package."

Ziel tilted his head. What package? He thought they were making love…

"Oh gosh you're going to make me say it, aren't you." The orange blush on Papyrus' face grew. "I want you to sit on my face so I can pleasure your sweet cunt as well."

Oh… oooh! He excitedly wiggled out of Papyrus’s hold, "Ok!"

He was careful as he crawled his way up Papyrus, giggling in glee at the new position. Papy let out a groan, his large hands still stroking his legs spread on either side as he straddled Papyrus' face. He made sure to stay up though, not wanting to sit down yet. Ziel tucked his dark legs onto his lover's shoulders.

"Shit, Honey you're so hot." There was a slight growl to Papyrus’s voice, his hands sliding up from his legs to his hips. "I can't wait to taste you."

Ziel let out a gasp as his tall lover pulled his hips down towards his face. His wet lips smeared across Papyrus’ teeth where he could feel him place a kiss on his fluttering slit.

"Oh, Papyrus~" 

He mewled, placing his hands on the crown of Papy head to steady himself. He smiled softly down at Papyrus, running dark phalanges over his head. Little kisses were placed up and down his entrance before one landed on his clit. So sensitive at this point, he couldn't control the way his hips thrust down, smearing Papyrus face with his slick.

"S-sorry…" he stuttered, petting the top of Papyrus’s head in apology.

Papyrus chuckled between his legs, running one of his hands up Ziel’s spine, sending another pleasurable shiver through him. His other hand was still stroking over his dark femur. It was funny to him how much the taller skeleton loved his legs.

The warm wet touch of Papyrus tongue on his lips wiped what little thoughts he had. He squealed as it licked right over his slit up to his clit, circling his heated nub.

"Ah~ Papy!" 

He had to brace himself on the armrest as Papyrus hummed against his clit, his long tongue flicking and circling before he licked his way back down to his slit. Licking up the slick that was dripping onto his teeth. Ziel covered his mouth crying out as the tongue dipped inside his twitching core.

Papyrus purred at the sweet taste of his juices, sucking his pussy lips. Papy's purrs grew louder at the sweet taste of his slick and Ziel mewled as his love's tongue pushed deep into his twitching slit to get more.

Ziel pushed his hips down onto Papy's tongue, bouncing on the long appendage as it pushed inside of him. "Papy please~ please deeper!"

Happy to oblige, Papyrus pressed his tongue in deeper, undulating deliciously and stroking the deepest part of his core.

Ziel’s cock, which was still formed, was hard again, bobbing with his movements. Precum dribbling out of the red slit and down the underside of his shaft. Ziel rolled his eye back into his skull as that long tongue pushed deeper inside him curling before pulling out and repeating.

Papyrus hummed hungrily as he thrust his tongue in and out of the little slit. His hands gripped Ziel's hips to control his bouncing. He slid one of his hands down his little Honey’s leg and around giving his twitching cock a stroke before slipping in to finger his clit. His own cock was rock hard in his shorts, pulsing at the noises Ziel was making. 

Ziel arched back at the touch to his clit placing his hands back on Papyrus’s head. He was on the edge of cumming again and was now using Papyrus' tongue to reach it. The wet sound of his pussy being eaten out along with Ziel thrusting his pussy against Papys face echoed around them. 

"I-I~" he panted, face flushed. He was trying to warn Papy he was close but he wasn't able to get his voice to work besides the moans and squeals he let out as the pleasure built.

A thrust of Papyrus’ long tongue deep inside him along with his love fingering his clit was all he needed to cum, squirting onto that thrusting tongue that hungrily licked up everything, some of it getting onto Papyrus’s face.

His legs trembled under him as he kept himself from sitting down on Papy. Ziel felt his bone rattling as he finally looked down between his legs, shocked to see that his cock had also cum again. Spots of cum rested on the armrest as well as the top of his hands holding Papyrus’s head in place.

Papyrus licked his quivering lips, cleaning him and his hips shook at the sensitive feeling. He sat up with a groan, pulling away from Papyrus' teasing tongue. Carefully, he crawled backward until he sat on his chest with a sigh, smiling down at his love 

The taller skeleton's face was covered in his red and teal slick. Papyrus was licking his teeth trying to clean up the mess but some had gotten as high as his cheekbones. With a giggle, Ziel leaned forward capturing Papyrus in a kiss, he could taste himself in the other’s mouth. Pulling back from their kiss he helped Papyrus clean himself, licking his juices off his face.

"Pretty sweet of you to help with cleanup, Honey." Papyrus chuckled his hands running up Ziel's legs to his iliac crest. "Imma start calling you kitten if you keep licking me like that.

Ziel giggled nuzzling his face against him, "That was wonderful Papy."

"Well not exactly what I had in mind when I came back to get my phone but I’m not complaining," Papyrus pressed a kiss to his cheek, "Are you feeling better though? You were having a hard time earlier."

He pulled back, how did he feel? True the pressure that had been building in him was now better but the empty filling was still there. His soul was still pulsing with light. It seemed the 'hunger' was calmer but he could already feel it though, that biting need of more growing again.

"I'm better but I need…" Ziel whined, nibbling Papys throat, making Papyrus groan.

"Right... you said something about 'filling', didn't you?" Papyrus mumbled, his hands already moving to Ziel’s shirt.

Smiling, he sat back, staring down at Papyrus. He took hold of his shirt, raising it over his head and dropping it off the side of the couch. Now completely bare, he purred, pleased to see Papyrus’ eyelights looking at him hungrily.

"You're so good to me Papy, I wanna repay you." Ziel ran his hand down the taller skeleton's chest. He wished he could see him unclothed as well.

Papyrus slyly smiled up at him, his hands stroking over Ziels dark legs again. "I can think of a few ways…"

He tilted his head, giving his love a knowing look, "You do?"

"Yep," Papyrus’ sly smile turned softer, "I mean if you're up for it."

"Of course! What is it you wish to do?" He wiggled excitedly. He had wanted to do this with him for a long time. Even if Papyrus just wanted him to use his mouth he wanted that too. So long as he got to swallow all of Papy's magic.

"Heh, so eager and pretty… you know I've thought of this for a while too." Papyrus’s hands moved down behind Ziel, "I've listened to you two so many nights and wanted it to be me you were making those lovely sounds for."

He heard the sound of Papyrus messing with his shorts behind him but he was more focused on what he said, "Then why haven't you joined us?"

The sound of a zipper sliding down paused at his words, Papyrus looking a bit embarrassed. "Because I'm an idiot that deprives himself of things that would make him happy… also that and sleeping with one's bro isn't exactly normal."

"But you would be sleeping with me," he argued. Papyrus raised a brow at him, "I mean Sans will be there too of course! But it'll be just like our first sleepover. With me in the middle!"

Papyrus pulled his zipper down the rest of the way down with a groan, "Dang Honey, didn't think you'd want a bro sandwich."

He didn't see how a sandwich fitted into this but if it meant that both brothers would be with him, then he wanted this 'bro sandwich'.

"I would eat this bro sandwich if it meant you would sleep with us!" Ziel declared, completely serious.

The laugh Papyrus let out caused Ziel to bounce on his chest. He didn't see what was so funny but he chuckled, happy to make his datemate laugh.

"I'm sure you would Sweets," Papy smiled affectionately up at him, "I think though you might want to try this first."

This? Ziel tilted his head, just now feeling the heat and spark of magic behind him. Curious, he looked over his shoulder, sockets widening at what was causing all that warmth.

“Oh…”

It was all he could say, his attention focused entirely on the large orange phallus behind him. His eyelight followed Papyrus’s hand as he stroked it up and down. It was long, longer than Sans at least by an inch or two. It was thinner though, with a thick vein along its underside. A dribble of precum leaked from its tangerine tip, sliding down to Papy’s fondling hand.

“You think you can handle it, Honey?” Papyrus asked, teasingly letting go of his cock so that Ziel could see it fully.

Saliva pooled inside his mouth at the thought of having his lover’s dick inside him. It would take a bit of work to take all of it, especially if Papyrus wanted him to use his mouth. Really, he wanted to try sitting on it... 

Ziel nodded enthusiastically, “For you, I’ll do my best!” he sat up, scooting backward so that he was closer to the orange phallus. He took a hold of it, feeling its weight in his hand. Ziel smiled as he heard Papyrus suck in a deep breath as he dipped forward, close enough to lick it. “Wow Papy, you really are just… so big.”

“Too big?" Papyrus asked hesitantly, his leg jerked as Ziel started stroking him. "I don't want to hurt you, Sweets.”

Ziel shook his head glancing up at Papy, slyly smiling at him, “No, that's not what I meant. I just can't wait to feel it deep inside of me.”

Papyrus gasped, “Holy fuck Honey…”

He chuckled at Papy, focusing his attention on the cock so close to his face. He would probably need to stretch himself a bit more before attempting to put it inside himself. That didnt mean he couldn't give his love a bit of care in the meantime.

Opening his mouth, he licked the pearl of precum from its tip, grinning at the groan Papyrus let loose. Using kitten licks to the tip, he massaged the base of the shaft before sucking the head into his mouth with a hungry moan. A sweet smoky taste filled his senses as cum slid over his tongue. Swallowing it, his soul pulsed hungrily at the new magic going down his throat. He bobbed his head, taking in as much as he could, and stroked what he couldn't with both his hands. 

“Oh, stars, Sweets,” Papyrus placed a hand on top of Ziel's head, not pushing down, but just holding him as he sucked his cock.

Ziel hummed happily, grinning as Papy's hips jerked up into his mouth. Popping Papyrus’ cock out of his mouth, he started licking up and down the side, getting him nice and wet for what was to come. His hand trailed down his own body to his legs, easily finding the wetness nestled in between. He was already stretched from his earlier fingering and Papyrus licking him, but it was better to work himself open a bit more before taking Papy's length inside. 

He gasped as his phalanges slipped easily into his heated core, still wet from Papyrus’ saliva and his own juices. He did his best to push his fingers in sync with his mouth, reaching as deep as he could, which wasn't far, his fingers too short. Thinking himself sufficiently stretched, Ziel took Papyrus’ cock out of his mouth, smiling as his lover groaned at the loss. He pulled his phalanges out of his dripping slit crawling his way back up so that he was hovering over the long shaft.

“You ready Papy?” he asked, rubbing the bulbous head between his folds, a shiver of anticipation going up his spine. He was so close…

Papyrus was laid out under him, his white eyelights held a tinge of orange in them as he stared up at Ziel. His breathing was coming out in pants, “S-should be asking you that…”

Ziel rocked his wet pussy over the full length of his lover's shaft, smiling as the hips under his arched up into him. Sans loved it when he did this to him and it looked like Papyrus liked it just as much as the younger brother. He stopped again when the tip was resting right at his entrance, “I’m all yours Papyrus.”

“Dang Ziel, yeah go for it, just take your time, ok.” Papyrus placed his hands upon Ziel's hips to hold him.

Taking hold of the cock under him, he realigned it so that the head was kissing his slit. He rubbed the tip across his cunt using his slick to lubricate it some more before he slowly sank down. 

“Ah~” His mouth fell open as Papyrus' shaft entered him, the pleasant stretch of the cock inside of him hitting the ache that had been driving Ziel crazy all morning.

The taller skeleton under him moaned as his cock slid into Ziel's tight passage. "You're so tight…”

Ziel shakily giggled, pausing after the head breached him to take a moment to adjust before lowering himself again. Papy was so warm inside him and was filling him so deeply, he could feel his magic flutter around his lover's cock, drawing another groan from Papyrus. Glancing down, he could see only half of the length was inside him and already he felt so full. His own ecto member had dissipated at some point, the magic used to make it flowing to help take more of Papyrus' cock.

Placing his hands on Papyrus’ chest to brace himself, he looked back up to meet his glazed eyelights as he slowly lifted himself up before dropping back down with a mewl, “So good Papy~”

“Fuck Honey, you’re doing so good,” Papyrus’s hands on his hips tightened, helping him bounce on his cock. “Th-ink you can take more of it?” 

“More!” He squealed as Papyrus thrust his hips up to meet his rocking pelvis. He wanted it, he wanted more of Papyrus inside of him, to take him deep. 

His magic stretched up into his stomach to accommodate the extra length penetrating him as, with each thrust, he took more and more into himself until finally he was sitting flushed with Papyrus pelvis. His mouth fell open, no sound, just his panting breaths, his sockets wide at the indescribable feeling flowing through him.

It felt so…

"Papy… so good~! you're so deep, oh~ I want to move, please can I move?" He whined, grinding his hips down as he stared lovingly at Papyrus.

"Y-yeah, the shows all yours, Honey." Papyrus ran a hand down Ziel’s leg, his eyes on him as the smaller skeleton leaned forward.

Their teeth met in a kiss, tongues soon tangling as their mouths opened. The slick slide of the tongues had him moan hungrily as he shifted his hips. Papyrus groaned at his movements. Pulling back from their kiss a string of saliva connected their tongues which he licked up as he finally lifted himself up.

The first thrust down felt like a punch, taking the air from his nonexistent lungs. The feeling sent a rush through him. He kept lifting himself up again before rocking back down, taking the long length in again. Slowly at first, and only lifting himself up a few inches, but with each roll of his hips, he slid more and more out until only the head was left in him. Using his hands on Papyrus’s chest to keep a steady pace as his hips rocked down on the cock impaling him. 

“Fuck Ziel, you feel so good around me,” Papyrus groaned his hands helping Ziel bounce on his lap, “Does it feel good, love, do you want more?”

“I do Papy! Harder, oh stars, I need it!” He cried riding Papyrus more intensely. Rolling his hips faster, taking Papy in deeper, fingers gripped onto Papyrus’s chest as he shook in ecstasy.

“Stars... so desperate hah! I could ah! get used to this!”

He smiled at Papyrus’ words, leaning over his lover, feeling the strong grip of skeletal hands holding him, guiding the tempo. Saliva escaped his mouth, unable to stop himself as he panted his lover's name, pleading for more. A drop fell onto Papyrus’ chin and the taller skeleton licked it off before capturing his mouth again, his hips bucking harder inside him.

Ziel closed his sockets in pleasure, this felt…

Felt…

**The sounds of screams and cries of help were faint in the background. Buildings crumbled and fires burned but none of that mattered…**

**All that mattered was his lover before him pressing him against a cracked wall. The feel of his dark partner taking him apart over and over again as the world fell around them. His soul hung aloft in the air, shining brilliantly above them as it…**

**He tightened his hold on his lover as he was rocked by his thrusts, so deep, so big, making him his. He would never get enough of this, wanting their time together to last forever. To have something to hold on to when they were apart, to have a piece of him always...**

**The distant laughter and the sound of screaming were music to this beautiful moment between them. His voice steadily grew louder as his lovers' thrusts grew faster…**

**So close, so close, he lov-**

Ziel socket shot open wide as he cried out, his back arching as he sat himself heavily on Papyrus, cumming around the twitching cock inside. He tightened around his lover as his bone rattled with his orgasm, triggering the taller skeleton to cum inside of him.

The blessed relief as Papyrus warm cum shot inside him and his magic incircled it to add it to his own left him shaken. It was exactly what his soul was waiting for already he could feel it drawing magic from the bubble. Feeding him its magic and for a time the void was partially quieted. He collapsed onto Papyrus’ chest, still shaking, Papyrus wrapped his arms around him and held him close.

What had that been… another ‘memory’ of the older presence… why had it come to his mind while he was making love to Papyrus? What were those screams and cries he heard? What had happened? How could the other have ignored them…

“Love you, Ziel.” Papyrus’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts. His own lover sounded hoarse and tired but sated.

He sat up a bit so that he could look into Papyrus’s eyes. That was it, wasn't it… love… the older presence had loved his partner so much he ignored all that was happening around them, to be with the one he loved.

Ziel smiled softly down at Papyrus, his own eyelight shining lovingly down at him, “I love you too Papyrus, thank you for helping me…”

“Heh, no problem Honey. Happy to help if you ever have a problem like that again.”

He giggled, scooting forward, and pressed a kiss to Papyrus' mouth. Ziel knew he could trust Papyrus and Sans to help him like they always did. He didn't know what he would do without them… He supposed that's what the other had been feeling as well.

Though he hoped that what happened today never got that bad again…

Ziel suddenly shot up from where he was laying on Papyrus's chest, “Oh no! I’m late to Muffet's!”

“Heh, I'm sure she won't mind you missing one day of work Sweets,” Papyrus pulled him back down, rolling them over to the side so that Ziel was trapped between him and the couch.

He gave his Papyrus a bland look, “You obviously know a different Muffet then I,” He struggled within his love’s hold, trying to escape. “Papy, come on!”

“Nah, I think we’ll make this a day-in kind of day,” Papyrus mumbled as he tightened his hold on him, already closing his sockets to take a nap.

Ziel sighed in defeat. Well he supposed one day off wouldn't hurt… he smiled affectionately up at Papyrus. Laying back down, he snuggled his face into Papyrus' chest. He would just rest here for a bit… for now. He still had to finish the laundry but he’d make sure to call Muffet later to apologize for not showing up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No this wasn't an excuse to finally get these two in bed together XD but still, woot these two finally did it!  
> Is there more to what's happening to Ziels soul than just its hunger for magic?  
> Is having sex the only way?  
> And what was that memory of... all to be revealed in time... soonish... maybe or in the next part of the series... probably not
> 
> [Tumblr](https://blamefulseas.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/blamefulsea)  
> [Ziel Picture](https://twitter.com/blamefulsea/status/1281768268420784129/photo/1)


	29. Gaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After witnessing a jealous fight Ziel runs away only to be found by a monster that feels so familiar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your wonderful comments and kudos, they mean a lot to me. 💜 Also if you have any questions or whatnot feel free to ask me.  
> No beta just me and my specialness but a big thank you to Katsuke for helping with some dialog

Ziel let out a tired sigh. It had been a week since his soul had acted oddly and since then, things had gone back to normal. Each day was the same, with the same routine and he was happy with that. What he wasn’t happy with was how the brothers had been acting towards each other...

After Papyrus had been so sweet to take care of him, he had promptly passed out after their third time. Ziel had been so worried that he had sucked the magic out of him and only calmed down when he found Papyrus was just asleep. Ziel had covered him with a blanket, happy they at least moved to the older brother's room at some point as the thought of carrying the larger skeleton up the stairs was impossible. He couldn’t sleep though, the new magic inside him kept him awake and active, he had gone back downstairs to finish his chores and sent Muffet an apology for not showing up. 

It had been around that time that Sans came home and Ziel couldn't hide what had happened to him. His dear one had been sad Ziel had felt he would be a bother to him. Sans had asked if he still needed help which led to him telling Sans that Papyrus had helped. He had gone quiet for a while, his usual blue eyelights turned white as his hand tightened on his. He had worried that Sans had been upset that he slept with Papyrus, but his dear one had smiled. His eyelights back to their usual blue and he started talking again, telling how happy he was for him.

Ziel hadn't realized at the time that that was when things were going to change. It was small things at first, lingering touches, kisses in front of the other, little gifts and treats. He would end up spending more time with one brother only to get  whisked away by the other for an even longer period of time . All of it he enjoyed and was happy for their attention but… it escalated...

He found himself bent over the kitchen counter by Sans, his shorts around his dark ankles. Sans' energetic thrusts driving him crazy as he tried to keep quiet. With Papyrus only in the next room napping as he waited for breakfast. 

But Papyrus had known somehow and had followed Ziel up into the shower. Again he found himself trying to be quiet as Papyrus held again the shower wall. The pace was slow and deep that it made Ziels toes curl.

It wasn’t like he was complaining about the sex he loved it, it just started to feel like the brothers were trying to outdo each other. Especially when they waited for the other to be there just to give him a gift in front of the other. One brother would be giving the other a challenging look as he cooed over the present.  Ziel found himself not being able to take a few steps without one brother or the other lacing their arms around him, often interrupting him while he was talking to the other.

He wasn’t blind, even with his one eye, he could see what they were doing and as much as he loved their attention, he didn't like the  growing  tension between the two. The only problem was that he didn't know what to do to make it better. He loved them both equally and didn't see why they were acting this way.

It had reached a climax this morning when Papyrus had actually snapped at Sans...

“You were the one insisting I indulge myself with my feelings, why are you acting like this!?” Papyrus shouted pointing his finger at his younger brother.

Sans huffed and crossed his arms as he narrowed his eyes at the taller skeleton, “I Know What I Said, But That Doesn’t Mean You Get To Monopolize Ziel All The Time.”

Papyrus scoffed, rolling his eyelights, “I don’t, you are always out together, how am I supposed to spend time with him?”

“Well Perhaps If You Weren’t Napping All The Time…” 

“You know that has nothing to do with it. All I want is the opportunity to enjoy Sweets a bit.” Papyrus argued, stuffing his hands in his hoodie’s pocket, he stared down at his brother.

Ziel didn't know why they were arguing. There was a perfectly good way to solve all of this, “Why don’t we just all hang out together?”

Sans and Papyrus both spoke at the same time, “Don’t get involved in this! This is between me and Papyrus/Sans!”

He ducked his head. He hadn’t meant for them to get angry at him as well. He just wanted to help and calm things down.

Papyrus turned back to Sans when Ziel didn't pipe up again, “Every time I want to spend some time with him, you come around and drag him away.”

“Not My Fault Ziel Loves Me More!” Sans shouted at him, placing his hands on his hips now.

“In bed maybe…” Papyrus grumbled.

Sans gave him an affronted look, “We Simply Have More In Common Brother, I Cannot Help The Fact All You Do Together Is Lounge Around And Cuddle. We Actually Do Things Together.”

It was the taller skeleton's turn to shout this time, “That is so not true!”

“Guys! Please stop!” Ziel shouted, trying to make them stop. Couldn’t they see how much their words were hurting each other? He loved them both equally...

But his cries for them to stop fell on deaf ears, Sans shooting back a reply at Papyrus, “It is! We train, take walks, build puzzles…”

“We've taken plenty of strolls too, and we can spend hours just talking and coming up with puns, plus I took him dancing, and don’t force him to work all the time.” Papyrus pointed out the things they had done together.

Ziel slowly backed away... if only they could realize all those things, they could do them together, the three of them, “Guys, please, my beloved, what is going on with you two. Why are you fighting?”

“We're not fighting!” They both shouted at him, causing him to jump at the loud noise.

He shook his head, “Then why are you arguing?”

Papyrus pointed at Sans, “Because Sans is being selfish, despite the tantrum he threw at me for not allowing myself to be happy.”

Sans cut him off, stomping his foot against the floor, “I do want you to be happy, brother, but I also want to spend time with my Beloved.”

“OUR beloved. I thought you were ok with sharing?”

“I Am... Just Not All The Time.” Sans pouted looking away from them both, “I Love You Brother But.. Sometimes I Just…”

Papyrus narrowed his eyes at his brother, “You just what? Do you think I can’t hear you guys when you f-... make love? How do you think that makes me feel when I hear sweets moan like that.”

Ziel had already told him how they could fix that problem, “Well you can always join in wh-”

“It Is Not My Fault I Am A Magnificent Lover!” Sans shouted over him.

“Well, yeah, obviously I can HEAR that!” Papyrus huffed, looking away from his brother.

“Papy makes me moan too... he's actually a wonderful lover too,” Ziel told them, making them pause for a second.  Sans and Papyrus both blushed then looked back at each other.

“I can make sure Ziel doesn't run out of magic more easily. You lack the stamina, brother.” Sans started again.

“Quality over quantity…” Papyrus grunted, not impressed with his brother’s argument.

Sans shook his head looking upset, “What Ziel Needs Is Quantity, Might I Remind You.”

Ziel  choked on the guilty feeling rising in his chest . Were they fighting because he needs magic? He thought they were making love because well... they loved each other. “You don’t…”  he started with a trembling voice.  Both brothers turned to him, their sockets wide as they realized what they had just said, “You’ve only been making love with me recently because of my magic.”

“What No Beloved, That Isn’t -”

“Yeah Honey, we make love because -”

Sans interrupted Papyrus with a huff, “Papyrus Just Doesn’t Know What He’s Talking About.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Papyrus  bit  back , turning his attention back to his brother. 

Tears started streaming down Ziel’s face as they turned on each other again. He was tired and hurt by their arguing. He didn't want to hear any more of it. None of this was helping to solve whatever issue they were having and he was done.

Before the brothers could stop him, Ziel ran out of the house, he knew that him running away wouldn’t help. But the loud shouting wasn’t helping him think and the words the brothers were throwing at each other were just… So he had ran, not knowing where he was going he just needed some quiet, even though it was the last thing he ever wanted.

It was how he ended up out there, in Waterfall, close to the Lab, close to his tree. He hadn’t gone in just in case the brothers came looking for him and he still wasn’t on the best of terms with Undyne. So he had sat on a rock, listening to the sound of water, thinking about what happened.

“Was it my fault? Did they only make love with me because of my… my soul,” he touched his hand over where his soul was hidden. 

The plum color of his shirt looked black in the shade of Waterfall, helping hide the brilliant glow of his soul. He could feel its cold pulse against his hand, it had turned freezing with the amount of magical energy now coursing through it. How he used to love his ‘true self’, it was what made him unique from other monsters. But now…

“Are you the cause of all my problems, of their problems…” He whispered his hand grabbing at his shirt. “If you had not been so greedy and weak, then they wouldn't have felt they had to do that with me.”

More tears slid down his face as he let go of his shirt, his soul coldly still beating beneath his chest. It would not answer his questions just as he knew the ones that resided inside it wouldn't. Still, it hurt…

The sloshing of something being steered through the river next to him had him lifting his head to see what was coming towards him. His soul already recognized the monster before his own eye could clearly see him.

“Void…” Gaster's raspy voice called out to him as he stopped his boat. His white eyelights wide as they stared at him, his posture stiff but as Ziel stood the tall monster’s shoulders slumped. “No, it is only the Heart of the Creator…”

“What did you-” He started only for Gaster to cut him off with a raised hand.

“Come, Heart of the Creator, sit in my boat so that we may talk more privately.” the taller monster gestured to the seat Ziel had sat only a few times.

With hesitant steps, he made his way over, to step inside of Gaster’s boat. Opening his mouth again to ask him a question he stopped as Gaster pushed off from the shore steering them down the river slowly. Ziel looked uneasily at the disappearing grounds of Waterfall.

“I have been watching you, Heart of the Creator,” Gaster started, Ziel looked back up at him, “you are  **fascinating** …”

That word he had heard it so many times, in that voice, no, not that voice that feeling behind it. Like he was something interesting, something unique, something to…

“Have you enjoyed this world, Heart of the Creator? Does it amuse you?” the way Gaster asked this wasn’t in a mean way it sounded as if he was genuinely curious.

“My name is Ziel, not Heart of the Creator, and I do like it here very much.” He ducked his head as those white eyelights focused on him. “But how did you know that -”

“I am glad, that means this world might still stand a chance.”

He was confused, what did he mean, where should he begin with any of what Gaster was saying to him. “You... What do you mean?”

Gaster stopped rowing, bringing one of his hands to his chest he bent his head, “Light of the darkness, born of its embrace, be it creation or destruction the light will remain… Even now it shines brilliantly where it is caged. Let its destructive ways be merciful in this world.” 

Ziel stared at him, not knowing what to say. Those words though, it was as though Gaster was speaking to something inside of him. Did this other monster know of the other presences inside of him, how?

“How…” he shook his head knowing that Gaster wasn’t going to answer his questions.

Instead, the taller skeleton started rowing again, pushing them silently down the river. Ziel hadn’t even taken to looking to see where they were going, only looking down at the floor of the boat. Everything the other had said so far made no sense, Heart of the Creator, that 'prayer' he had murmured. What did any of that mean? He had remembered Gaster saying the soul of the creator… but now the heart. To a monster a soul was the heart of that being, their very being was made from their soul. Ugh, now he was confusing himself.

But who was the Creator? And how was he the 'heart? It didn't make sense to him… but all of this could be just the old monster rambling. Made sense now why the brothers didn't talk to him when they used the boat.

The gently lapping of water against the side of the boat was the only sound that flowed between them as Gaster steered them up the stream. The near-silent splashing of the  forcola was the only other sound that disturbed the air.

“You are not at fault, Heart of the Creator,” Gaster raspy voice had him lift his head again but the other monster wasn't looking at him, “It is in your nature to do as you did, it is not greed or weakness that make the Void consume, it is just what it does…”

Ziel smiled softly, Gaster must have heard his words he had said earlier and was trying to make him feel better. “Thank you. You know you feel oddly familiar.”

Gaster's white eyelights shifted down to his face, his eyes looked as if they were searching for something, “As do you, Heart of the Creator, your light reminds me…” his eyes stared deeply into his, “of someone long ago…”

He tilted his head curiously, “Long ago? Who?” 

“Hurt, beyond hurt, cracked and made frail, they returned to themselves, to be embraced in their womb… so sad and yet forgotten. To come back and have nothing, is no wonder they stay hidden…”

Stays hidden? Returns to themself? Gaster was a very confusing monster that was for sure. Ziel sighed sitting back in his seat he looked off over the side of the boat, noticing that snow was starting to surround them on each side. Small snowflakes started to fall on them as they passed the tunnel into Snowdin. Into his home…

“Ziel…” He startled looking surprised at Gaster for finally saying his name, “Hed your advice,  let it go one never knows how long one has with those dearest to us."

Ziels sockets widened as he recognized the ancient presence advice to him so long ago, “How did you -”

“Beloved!”

“Honey!”

He stood up shocked to hear their voices, the boat rocketed at his fast movement. Gaster grumbled something as he steered his boat towards the two frantic brothers.

“Sans! Papyrus!” Ziel yelled leaping out of the boat as they neared almost falling in the water as he scrambled ashore. He let out a squeal as he was lifted into the familiar arms of his dear one. Held bridal style he wrapped his arms around Sans neck pressing his face into the softness of his scarf, breathing in his comforting scent.

“Where Were You, My Starlight? We’ve Been Looking Everywhere!” Sans cried, his arms around Ziel tightening as though afraid that he would up and leave again.

He pulled back from Sans scarf to stare up into his eyelight, “I’m sorry for running away I just…”

“No WE are sorry Sweets, what we did wasn’t, we shouldn’t have, what I mean to say is,” Papyrus stumbled over his words trying to explain themselves.

“What Brother Is Trying To Say Is, That You Have Nothing To Be Sorry For Beloved, It Us That Are Sorry For The Words We Said To You.” Sans finished for his brother, Papyrus nodding in agreement.

“It’s as my cool bro said, we’re sorry Honey,” Papy said with a guilty expression on his face.

He wiggled himself free of Sans arms so that he was standing in front of both the brothers. They were both looking at him sadly, Sans not seeming to know what to do with his arms as he kept moving them. Papyrus would look him in the eye only to look down to the ground shuffling his feet.

Gaster's words came to his mind as he looked at them, reminding him of the ancient presence words of advice. He glanced over his shoulder to the hooded figure who was watching them interestedly as he leaned on his  forcola. Ziel giggled at the strange monster turning back to his lovers.

“Let’s go home and talk,” He told them, smiling softly taking hold of both their hands before turning back to Gaster, “Thank you for bringing me home, Gaster.”

“Yes! Thank You, Gaster!”

“Yeah, uh, thanks for bringing Ziel home to us.”

Gaster cocked his head to the side, a smile splitting across his cracked face, “You are most welcome.” his white eyes focused on Ziel then, "the path to duckies is slow…"

Ziel stared quizzically at the strange monster as he nodded slowly. Having imparted his final words Gaster pushed the boat back down the river.

He shook his head yelling out a thank you and words of farewell, he started leading his lover’s home. They were quiet as they made their way home, Ziels mind still reeling from what Gaster had told him… or not told him, it was still a bit confusing in some parts. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, right now he had something more important to fix than figuring out random ramblings.

Sans opened the door for them when they reached the house, holding it open for them so they could enter. They shuffled their way inside, heading for the couch they sat down next to each other still holding hands. He couldn't help but stare at where the brother's argument had taken place and where just an hour ago he had run away from.

“I’m sorry I ran…” He mumbled, lowering his head not wanting to look at their disappointed faces.

“What? Oh Starlight, No, We Are Sorry That We Let Our Jealousy Chase You Away.” Sans squeezed his hand as he nuzzled the side of Ziels head.

Papyrus rubbed the back of his head, “And I'm sorry I got a bit possessive of you, Honey.”

“Possessive? Jealous? Why?” Ziel looked up at the both of them, his eyes wide. 

“Yeah, stupid of us right…” Papyrus slumped back against the cushion, the guilty look back on his face.

Ziel looked away from the both of them the guilt came flooding back, “I just felt so bad .. for forcing you guys to, you know…” He gestured with his hands towards his chest where his soul sat glowing, “Because my magic is acting up, you have to sleep with me.” Tears came to his sockets again which he brushed away, “I’m sorry I'm such a burden. I wish this body of mine would just…”

Sans shook his head furiously in denial, “Stars! No Beloved, You Got It All Wrong.” 

“But it’s my fault you guys started competing with each other.” He stated confused, it had to be his fault didnt it?

Papyrus shook his head, a sad look in his eyelight he gently squeezed Ziels hand, “Heh... No way I'm competing…” He stopped as Sans gave him a look, “Ok, maybe a little. But this isn't because we feel obligated towards you.”

“My Starlight,” Sans brought the hand he was holding up to his teeth lightly kissing it, “We Both Love You So Much. Of Course, We Don't Want You To Feel Ill In Any Way. But This Isn’t Why We Each Want To Be With You Like This So Much.

Papyrus drew his attention back to him with a bump of his shoulder, “Yeah, it’s just... So nice to have you close, you know.”

“Very nice indeed. So nice, I got a little carried away and started feeling jealous when you were being close with Papyrus.” Sans cheekbones glowed blue.

He brushed his thumb across the back of Papyrus’s hand lovingly getting the taller skeleton to smile. Ziel turned his attention back to Sans, still curious. “ But why would you be jealous, Sans?”

Sans cheeks blushed shamefully, “Well... Maybe I Was Afraid That You Would Prefer My Brother.” his shoulders slumped, “Even The Magnificent Sans Can Have Doubts... Sometimes.”

He let go of Papyrus’s hand to pull his dear one into his arms, “Oh but Sans, you have nothing to worry about.”

Papyrus sighed, sliding further down the couch dejectedly looking at the hand that he had been holding, “Yeah bro…”

Seeing this he reached over and pulled Papy against him including him into the hug “You both have nothing to worry about.”

The warmth of their hug had Ziel smiling happily, the three of them together again. His lovers surrounding him on both sides, their arms wrapped around him as he felt them press kisses and nuzzle his head, purrs starting in each of their chests.

Sans was the first to pull back looking at him worriedly, “You Really Don't Prefer One Over The Other?”

Ziel shook his head, his smile softening “Not at all! I think you're BOTH magnificent.”

Papyrus smirked with a roll of his eyes, “Well, maybe Sans is a little more magnificent…”

He interrupted him not wanting to hear him talk down about himself, “And I love both of you so much.” Ziel sat up so he could press a kiss to Papyrus cheekbone, “So please don't fight, especially not over me.” He sent Sans a loving look that was equally returned, “I want both of you.”

He squealed as he was pulled into Papyrus's arms again, the taller skeleton chuckling, “Yeah.. a bro sandwich, huh…”

“Yes!” Ziel perked up pulling Sans back into their hug, both brothers again encasing him in their arms “The best sandwich!”

Sans nuzzled his head against his neck as he stared up at both of them, “So, Mweh, We're Okay?”

Papyrus nodded with a lazy smile, Ziel smiled happily kissing both their cheeks he pulled Sans back into his arms purring loudly. The day might have started with an argument between the brothers and leading to him running away. But they would always return to each other in the end, with both of them by his side.

“So... how about a nap now?” Papyrus suggested already leaning back with a giggling Ziel in his arms pulling them all down to take one.

Sans rolled his eyelights with a huff before a smile lit up his face, excitement practically pouring out of him, “Oh! I Think I Have A Better Idea!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ramblings of Gaster, now Ziel sees why Sans and Papyrus don't talk to him when they take his boat  
> But Sans and Papyrus being jealous of each other was interesting but even the most loving relationships sometimes have their issues I wonder what Sans idea is  
> Also sorry for the short chapter the next one will be much longer 😉  
> [Tumblr](https://blamefulseas.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/blamefulsea)  
> [Ziel Picture](https://twitter.com/blamefulsea/status/1281768268420784129/photo/1)


	30. Love Nest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans has a plan for how he and Papyrus can get over their jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your wonderful comments and kudos, they mean a lot to me. 💜 Also if you have any questions or whatnot feel free to ask me.  
> No beta just me and my specialness

"So, uh, what are you doing bro?" Papyrus asked, staring down at Sans who was adjusting a blanket.

Ziel tilted his head curiously at the nest of pillows and blankets Sans had laid down. They had spent the last few minutes watching Sans run up and down the stairs after he had said he had an idea. He brought the pillows and blankets down, arranging them into a nest. It was oddly similar to when they would set up for sleepovers, but it looked softer and took up more room across the floor. Sans had even closed the curtains on the window behind the couch and locked the front door, something they never did.

He had tried to help but Sans had told him to sit and relax. So he had perched himself on Papyrus’s lap smiling as he wrapped his arms around him. The warmth of his head resting on his shoulders was comforting.

"Mweheh! I'm Building Us A Love Nest!" Sans proudly proclaimed spreading his arms wide to showcase his work.

"A… love nest?" Papyrus gave his brother a worried look.

But Ziel was busy looking at the laid out blankets, Sans love next, no, their love nest. A smile started to spread across his face, he was starting to understand what his Dear One’s plan was. But was this to just give him more magic or was it…

"Of Course! This Way We Can Both Cuddle With Our Beloved And Learn How To Share," a blue glow appeared across Sans face, "It Doesn't Mean We Have To Make Love Or Anything."

He felt his soul melt at Sans words, it was to show their love. This was something he had wanted for so long. To have the brothers hold and snuggle with him. And Sans was right this could be a way to ease the brothers into feeling more comfortable sharing him. 

He shimmied off of Papyrus's lap, slipping down onto the nest. He crawled his way to the middle, peeking up at the both of them as he sat down.

"Can we do it now?" Ziel asked, laying himself down against the comfortable blankets.

Both brothers looked down at him with wide eyes before they quickly joined him in the nest. 

Sans being the first to reach him laid on one of his sides. His gloved hands grasping at his hips to hold him. He laid his head right next to his smiling brightly.

Papyrus followed after at a slower pace, thought fast for him, groaning as he stretched himself out on Ziel’s other side. He hesitated to place his hand on him while Sans was touching him. He chose to wrap his arm around his waist, the both of them now holding him without touching each other.

"Is this alright, Honey?" Papyrus asked him, his hand on his waist sliding up to his chest.

Ziel purred happily building as he took hold of both their hands, “Yes, this is perfect,” he closed his sockets just enjoying their warmth, “I’ve always wanted this.”

He tangled his legs with theirs the best he could with the both of them on either side of him. He wanted to feel their touch as much as possible, to feel the warmth of their bones, the fluttering of their souls. Ziel threaded his fingers with theirs smiling at differences between just their hands.

They land there holding each other until Papyrus’s tense shoulder relaxed and he moved his head closer to his. The soft feel of his mouth against his head as his larger lover pressed a kiss to his skull made him sigh dreamily.

Not to be outdone in showing his affection Sans turned on his side pecking a kiss to his cheek. Ziel giggled, happy with the love the brothers were sharing with him. Sans shifted closer to him, his hand sliding across his hip to hold him tighter.

"Love You My Starlight," Sans whispered against his head, placing another kiss on his jaw.

Ziel turned his head to face towards his Dear One, pressing a soft kiss against his mouth, "I love you too, both of you."

"Heh, love you too, honey." Papyrus nuzzled the top of his head, his hand on his chest gently petting his side.

He turned his head this time to kiss Papyrus, sighing happily as he snuggled his head under his chin. It was too bad they were clothed, he would love to feel their bones against his. Not for sex just to feel them, to be even closer. Or just to take off his boots, something they had forgotten to do when coming inside.

They laid there just enjoying the moment, he could feel Papyrus starting to fall asleep, his souls fluttering slowing. Sans though was starting to get fidgety, it might have been his idea to do this, but he wasn’t one for just lying around for long periods.

Ziel knew that it would only be a matter of time before his Dear One had to get up and do something. He would have to do something to keep Sans down in their cuddle pile, something enjoyable that would make it even better maybe.

He rolled over to face him smiling at the blush that bloomed across Sans face at being caught moving. Papyrus grumbled behind him wrapping both his arms around his chest so he wouldn't move far, not that Ziel wanted to. He giggled pulling his Dear One against him until their faces were closer. He pecked kisses all over Sans’s face lovingly pressing a few on his teeth before nuzzling him.

“Mweheh, Beloved,” Sans chuckled, clicking his own mouth across his face until they both met in a kiss.

The kiss was soft and warm, just sweet kisses that kept his more energetic love with him. Keep him near and in his arms so that he could hold and touch him, be with him. Ziel sighed happily, opening his mouth to gently lick the seam of Sans teeth, he needed to be closer. He smiled as Sans let him slip his tongue inside moaning as their tongues met. The taste of Sans against his tongue sent heat through him, the wet slide of their tongues as familiar to him as his soul’s pulse. Sans groaned into his mouth, his hands clutching at his shirt as their kiss grew hotter. He mewled sadly as Sans pulled back their panting breath loud between them only cut off as his Dear One dived in for another kiss.

The feel of Papyrus fluttering soul, which had been slow in rest, was now pulsing against his back. His long arms tightened around him as Ziel let out another moan as Sans sucked on his tongue.

“Damn bro, I thought this was just a cuddle session with Honey,” Papyrus grumbled, pulling Ziel closer to him.

Ziel was the one to pull away from the kiss, turning his head to look over his shoulder at Papyrus, "No need to be jealous, Papy."

He pulled his taller love down into a kiss. Ziel wanted to feel the both of them in any way they would let him. The smoky-sweet taste of Papyrus danced across his tongue mixing with the flavor of Sans. Their tongues tangling together, the feel of his hands on his sides tracing over his ribs.

"Language Papyrus! This Love Nest Was Made So We Can Grow Used To Each Other Sharing Ziel." Sans huffed his eyes locked on where he could see their tongues moving together.

The strong grip of Sans hands on his hip made him gasp, turning back to kiss his Dear One. Sans hands pulled Ziel towards him, urging him to lift one of his legs over his hip. He moaned at the growing heat he could feel pressing against his pelvis.

"Heh, not jealous just don't want to be left out," Papyrus mumbled, placing a kiss to the back of Ziel's neck. His hands sliding down his chest to the hem of his shirt.

Ziel pulled back with a hum glancing over his shoulder again he pecked his taller lover on his mouth, "Never, want you, want you both."

He wanted them to always be with him, touching him, tasting him, forever. He couldn't imagine his life without them. They were everything to him and he would give his all to them. Ziel cared for them so much…

He switched between kissing Papyrus to kissing Sans, going back and forth between the two brothers. Their hands continued to explore him, traveling over his hips and chest. He giggled into Sans mouth only to squeal as Papyrus found a sensitive bone on his side. 

His own hands were busy, trailing them over Sans' chest to reach behind him to caress Papyrus’s head and arm. His body writhed under their touch arching his back into Papyrus. His legs pulled and slid up and down Sans's. Sounds of pleasure spilled from his mouth as his pelvis rubbed against his lovers.

"Let's Get You More Comfortable My Starlight."Sans chuckled as Ziel whined as he sat up out of his hold, "I'm Sure Brother Wouldn't Mind If I Took Off Your Boots."

"Hmm, more Honey legs?" Papyrus grinned down at him. His phalanges stroking over the black femur just above his thigh-high boots. "Take them off bro, definitely want to have more of Sweets to touch."

Ziel was on his back panting, his soul racing as Sans went down his body. His eye focused on his Dear One to watch him slowly take off his boots. It was oddly reminiscent of the time Sans had done this before. He caressed each of his legs as they were pulled from their confines. Papyrus too was touching the tops of his thighs teasingly slipping his phalanges up into the leg of his shorts. He grabbed hold of Papyrus’s hoodie pulling his taller lover down into a kiss as Sans took off his own shoes. 

The feel of Sans lifting one of his legs and kissing it caused a shiver of heat to travel up his spine. Only to coo into Papyrus’s mouth as Sans did it again to his other leg. His Dear One worshiping his legs before laying back down next to him taking his brother's place. Papyrus sat up to remove his hoodie before laying himself down between Ziel's legs. 

They felt like they were everywhere, their hands running all over his body. The brothers both pulled sounds of pleasure from him as they caressed his bones. His soul was throbbing hungrily for them but he was trying to ignore its hunger. This was a time for them, a time for them to show their love.

He giggled as Papyrus tickled his foot, wiggling he tried to get away, "Papy stop!"

"There's the smile we love." Papyrus chuckled, taking hold of the foot he just tickled to press a kiss to it.

"Mweheh! Don't Worry Beloved We'll Take Care Of You." Sans smiled down at him, his gloved fingers working on the buttons of Ziels shirt.

He closed his sockets smiling softly as they took care of him. He felt so precious in their hands, the way they touched and caressed every part of him made him feel loved. Ziel wanted to make them feel just as loved, just as precious.

Dark hands reached up to Sans blue scarf gently taking it from his neck. He lovingly placed it to the side so it was out of the way. He let Sans lift his shirt over his head, the room brightening as his soul's light was allowed to shine through. He watched Sans stare down at it, his eyes changing to hearts. It was then he knew he would give this part of himself to them. Not now but maybe one day he wouldn't be so nervous to let them touch his 'true self'.

Maybe even…

The feel of large hands unbuttoning his shorts made him look down to see Papyrus was trying to get them off. He lifted his hips to help his taller lover slid off his shorts, sitting up he watched as the white fabric was pulled down his black legs. Now bare before his lovers he smiled at them as both their eyelights traveled over his body.

He smiled slyly trailing his hand over his thighs up to his iliac crest teasingly touching them, moving his dark phalanges inward to stroke the magic that was starting to gather there before sliding them up to his floating ribs. Their burning eyes following his hands as they watched him touch himself. Truthfully he was getting more pleasure from their reaction than his own touch but he didn't care at that moment his attention fully on his two lovers.

Before he could touch his clavicle Sans mouth was already on it, licking and biting the bone. His hands joined Ziels as he touched him pulling soft whimpers of pleasure from his mouth. At the feel of his Dear Ones hands on him, the magic that had been growing between his legs took form. 

“Oh~” A shiver went through his body as his magic took the shape of both his pussy and cock. 

He heard Papyrus groan out “fuck,” as he sat back against the couch, his shorts glowing a tall tail orange. He was still holding onto Ziel’s shorts in a clenched fist as he watched Sans kiss and touch the other small skeleton.

Not wanting to have Papyrus feel left out he pulled himself away from Sans’s hold, crawling his way over to his taller lover. Papyrus sockets widened as he crawled towards him, Ziel swayed his hips invitingly to entice Sans into following him over to his brother. He smiled at Papyrus as he heard Sans shuffle after him, his gloved hands taking hold of his hips.

“You too Papy,” He placed a kiss on his chin, “Kiss me, touch me, I want you to~”

“Shit Sweets, you're playing dirty today,” Papyrus murmured, his hands coming up to cradle Ziels face.

They kissed softly, skeleton kisses that deepened as Papyrus opened his mouth sliding their tongues over each other hotly. He gasped as he felt Sans press his clothed cock against him. He tried to turn his head to see what his energetic lover was up to only for Papyrus to hold his head in place to kiss him again.

“Starlight Is Being A Tease Today, Let’s See How Much He Likes It When He's Teased Back.” Sans tightened his hold on Ziels hips slowly rolling his hips forward.

Ziels sockets widened at the first thrust again his wet folds, bracing his hands on Papyrus femurs. He squealed as the friction of Sans shorts rubbed against his clit, the heat of his cock pressing against his slit. The thrusts slow and rough, pushing his forward into Papyrus. 

He pulled away from kissing Papyrus wrapping his arms around his neck as Sans thrust started to grow faster. It was driving him crazy he wanted…

“Ah! Star please!”

The slick sound of his pussy and the rustling of fabric as Sans thrusts grew rougher filled the room. His cock bobbing between his legs with each roll of his hips pulsing with the need to be touched.

“Shit Sans…” Papyrus mumbled next to his head watching as his brother hump against Ziel.

“Mwehhnn, Beloved... L-Loves This Don't You Starl-light?” Sans stuttered just as affected by this as he was.

“Yes! Please~ Sans in... I want you in!” he cried, pushing himself back wanting more. He was so close, so close to spilling over, so close to cumming.

Ziel almost screamed in frustration burying his face into Papyrus’s shoulder as Sans pulled away from him. He struggled to stay up on his knees while at the same time thrusting his hips backward to find where he had gone. His core pulsed at the denied orgasm causing a shiver of heat to crawl up his spine.

He lowered his arms from around Papyrus’s shoulders, his breathing coming out shakily. A gasp escaped him as Sans gloved hands started to guide him backward until his hands were both back on the blanket under them. His body was still rattled, he could hear Sans shuffling around behind him, but his attention was the glow from Papyrus shorts.

One of his large hands was stroking over the outline of his cock, he felt his mouth water at the site. He licked his teeth as he moved one of his hands to touch him, smiling as Papyrus groaned. 

He gasped as he felt a wet phalange slide over his twitching cunt, turning his head he saw Sans smile at him reassuringly. He moaned as his finger pushed into his crimson slit, sliding in easily thanks to how wet he was. 

“Fuck, Sans you really going to go all the way here?” Papyrus grumbled his hand on his cock twitching as Ziel let out a whine as Sans pulled his finger out only to squeal as he pushed it back in.

He couldn't see Sans face but he could hear the bemused smile in his voice, “You Want Me To Leave Him Like This?”

Ziel was pulled between enjoying the finger thrusting into him and not liking how they were starting to argue. He knew Papyrus wasn’t completely on board with having sex with him near Sans but was now really the time. He groaned, his bones rattling as Sans added another finger inside of him. His eyelight landed again on Papyrus’s cock, a wicked idea coming to his mind.

“What no! I just… don’t you think its-” The sound of a zipper lowering caught Papyrus’s attention. “Uh, Honey?”

He ignored him, slipping his hand inside Papyrus shorts to pull out his lover's orange cock with a smile. Licking his hand he brought it up to start stroking Papyrus’ cock slowly, glancing up at his shocked face.

“Focus on me Papy,” he whispered, licking up the side of Papyrus’s cock his hand holding him at the base.

Papyrus twitched in his hand, his mouth falling open, not taking his eyes off of Ziel as he continued to stroke and lick him.

“Stars…”

“Mweheh, Beloved Looks To Have You Well In Hand, Brother.” Sans chuckled, returning his attention to thrusting his phalanges into Ziel.

Pleased that his idea had worked he rolled his hips back onto Sans fingers, enjoying the stretch of Sans phalanges in his pussy. Sans didn't have to prep him but he liked to, not wanting to cause Ziel any discomfort. His fingers stretched him so sweetly with his thumb circling his clit with just enough pressure to tease him.

He panted in pleasure his socket lidded as he moved his hand up and down Papyrus’s cock. Leaning forward he licked the pearl of per that leaked out, swirling his tongue around the head. He moaned at the sweet smoky tasted that exploded across his tongue, purely Papyrus.

A whine escaped his teeth when Sans pulled his phalanges out, leaving him to feel empty only to cry out as Sans replaced them with his cock. The abrupt entry had him scrambling for something to hold onto, namely Papyrus, as Sans thrust in all the way.

“Mmmh nah!” his body shook from the quick entry, his whole being focused on where Sans cock was now splitting him open.

“Shit bro! What the -” Papyrus started to scold Sans.

“Aah Sans yes... so thick...please, please~ it feels so good!” Ziel cried out his hips grinding back against the cock that hasn't moved since entering him.

Sans hands on his hips were tight restraining himself from just fucking into Ziel. His bones rattled in pleasure enjoying the tightness around his cock.

“B-beloved Loves It,” Sans explained as Papyrus was still staring at them in shock.

Ziel nodded vigorously still trying to get Sans to move by trying to roll his hips but Sans's hands kept him from moving, “I do! I do, oh Sans please~”

“I Have You My Starlight, Don't Worry I’ll Take Care Of You.” Sans groaned as he pulled out slowly until only the tip of his cock was left inside.

Ziel breathed deeply, laying his head against Papyrus thigh waiting for Sans to push back inside. The glow of Papyrus’s cock caught his attention, reminding him that he had left his taller lover hanging. He took him back into his hand as he nuzzled against his femur pressing a kiss to it as he let out a groan.

He smiled up at Papyrus, moaning as Sans slowly sank back into him. The slow pace was made to tease him, keep him just on the edge until Sans felt he was ready. The quiet sound of their ecto meeting was followed by the wet sound of his juices flowing, making each thrust of Sans easier than the last. His thick cock pressed just right against the button inside of him, dragging his shaft across it deliciously. Ziel felt his souls throb hotly in his chest at the pleasure his Dear One was giving him.

The pace was slow enough that he was able to pay attention to Papyrus but teasingly good that he couldn't stop the sounds that escaped his mouth. With Papy filling his mouth as Sans filled his cunt, both making him swim in pleasure.

Sans groaned behind him as Ziel’s channel fluttered around him, sucking him back into his heated core. 

“So Good Beloved,” He cooed, petting his hand down Ziel's shivering spine.

Ziel nodded his eyelight rolled back into his head at a particularly deep thrust, “Y-yes~ you're.. ah... hitting so deep inside me...nh.”

“Fuck Honey, look at you, taking it so well.” Papyrus groaned his cock twitching in Ziel’s hand.

The gently rocking of Sans inside him was loving, the feel of his hands on his hips grounding him. Holding him to this world with him and Papyrus where he always wanted to be. Connected to them always, touching, feeling, caressing. He wanted to feel their love around him and in him forever.

He gasped as he was pushed forward by one particular deep trust and he fell forward, his face suddenly all so close to Papyrus's glowing member. Without thinking, as if his mouth could not stand the emptiness, Ziel swallowed Papy's cock, taking it in so deep and so fast the tall skeleton cried out.

He moved his hand on the part he couldn't take in trying his best to take more in with every downstroke. The feel of Sans hand on his own cock made him choke. Pulling away from Papyrus to mewl as his Dear Ones hand gave him a few strokes before reaching lower. The first touch to clit caused him to jump wiggling his hips back to get more.

"You're beautiful Ziel." Papyrus praised him cradling the back of his head lovingly.

Sans kissed his shoulder blade affectionately he could feel his Dear One’s soul pulsing fast, "The m-most beautiful."

Tears came to his sockets touched by their words, "Love you, love you both."

He opened his mouth to say more only for Sans pace to start picking up from its gentle thrusts. He cried out in pleasure, grasping onto Papyrus’s knees as he was pulled up to kiss him. The fingers on his clit stroking harder the wet sound of his cunt getting fucked growing louder.

"Love You Ziel, L-love You So ah! Much!" Sans moaned, tightening his hand on his hip to pull him back into his thrusts.

“Ah… hahn… yes, yes, oh, Sans, please, oh~” he cried out, he was so close.

“Sweets…” 

His body was rocked with every thrust of Sans pelvis, the sharp clack of their bones meeting. His panting breath was mixed with his moans and squeals as the pace became harder, the cock inside him twitching and growing bigger as Sans too was getting close to cumming. The both of them chasing that euphoric pleasure that was building inside. His soul fluttering its brilliant light excited that it would soon have more of his love’s magic.

He rolled his hips back trying to keep up with Sans thrusts, “I-In me… ah! Sans fill me!”

Sans groaned behind him, his pace growing short and fast, making Ziel’s toes curl at the delicious feeling.

His face was turned towards Papyrus pulling him into another deep kiss, their tongues sliding wetly over each other. He could feel his orgasm grow closer, heat blooming in his lower belly. He squeaked as Sans slipped in a finger alongside his thrusting cock. The added stretch and slight sting sent a spark of pleasure up his spine tipping him over the edge.

His pussy tightened around him, his juices squirting over Sans's still thrusting cock as he came with a cry that got swallowed up by Papyrus. Sans not far behind moaning as he spilled himself inside of him. Their bodies shook with pleasure, his cunt fluttered milking Sans cock for all his warm cum.

Pulling away from Papyrus’s hungry kiss, he mewled, arching his back at the wonderful feeling of being filled. He looked down his body to see the teal bubble expanding, his soul was throbbing inside his chest already siphoning from it. 

"Sans~ " Ziel cooed, reaching a hand down to caress the bubble that had trapped all of Sans cum. He pushed back trying to get as much of Sans in him as he could only to whine as his love pulled out.

He glanced behind him as Sans let out a moan, having flopped back to sit on the blankets, his cock gone with his magic still swirling in his pelvis. Ziel pouted he had wanted their lovemaking to continue but it looked like Sans would need some time to recover.

A grunt came from in front of him turning his attention back to Papyrus who had taken himself in hand. An excited thrill went through him as he watched his hand stroke the long shaft. Ziel purred as he crawled his way up onto Papyrus’s lap, his purrs interrupted by his panting breaths.

“So sexy, Honey, nh… want to help me with my, heh, little problem?” Papyrus murmured, giving him a wink as he smiled down at the smaller skeleton.

Ziel wiggled in his lap, his wet pussy dripping his and Sans combined cum on his short. His cock swaying with his excited movements. He pressed kisses along Papyrus's jaw before pecking him on his mouth.

“I’d be happy to, Papy,” he whispered trailing his hands up Papyrus’s chest, tracing his fingers over the large bones of his ribs. Ziel wished he had taken off his tank top at least so he could feel him.

He giggled as Papyrus pulled him closer so that their cocks were now aligned with each other. Ziel tilted his head to look down between them trailing his dark hands over Papyrus’s chest. The heat of Papyrus’s cock against his felt so good, his cock twitching a dribble of pre appearing at the tip.

Papyrus’s hand turned his face back towards him, cupping his cheek lovingly as he pulled into a kiss. It was soft and sweet, just a pressing of teeth. Though it quickly became more heated, their mouths opened so that their tongues could twine together. His large hand holding his cheek was warm as it guided him to tilt his head so they could slot together better.

The wet slide of their tongues distracted him for a bit just enjoying his lover’s taste. Papyrus's long tongue claimed his mouth, making him mewl. Ziel’s hands hadn't stopped in exploring the broad chest in front of him. His love’s gentle purrs rumbled against his hands, making him want to be closer, to feel those sweet vibrations with the rest of his body.

He inched closer pressing their cocks together with a gasp shuddering at the sensitive feeling. His cock was still so new to him and with just cumming it was overstimulated. So when Papyrus wrapped his large hand around both of them gripping both their cocks he couldn't stop the cry that left his mouth.

"Ah~ Papy!"

Ziel buried his face into Papyrus’s shoulder. He wanted to protest that he was the one who was supposed to help make Papy feel good not the other way around. But how could he when his love's hand pumped their cocks so expertly. The heat and pulse of Papyrus magic against his sending pleasure through him. His dark hands slid up to grip his shoulders tilting his head to the side as Papyrus licked and kissed his way down his neck.

The bite to his clavicle made him moan, spreading his legs wider on either side of Papyrus to get closer. His hips rocked in little thrusts to meet the hand around them. Papyrus’s hand rhythmically pumping their cocks together, the glide of his hand made easier with Ziels saliva and their slick. The bite was soothed by Papyrus's long tongue before placing a kiss on it.

"Nph- feels good Honey? Ha...nh, love you so much." Papyrus grunted his hand on them moving faster.

"Papy~ Papyrus! Ah~ love," Ziel squirmed on his lover's lap, his pussy smearing its juices over his shorts.

A kiss to the middle of his back made him jump only to let out a shuddering breath as a tongue licked up his spine. Sans licked and kissed the other side of his neck. Ziel gasped as Sans hand slipped under his wiggling hips to slide fingers over his vulva. The wet squelch his pussy made as his phalanges sank into his entrance even made Ziel blush. His body shook at the combined feeling of Papyrus’s fast strokes to his cock with Sans slowly fingering was driving him insane.

The feel of their mouths on either side of his neck, trying to leave their mark as they sucked and bit. It was all just so much, almost too much for him to handle. He whined in frustration as they both pulled away from him.

"Please… please," he begged hoarsely, his hand on Papyrus’s shoulder gripping tighter.

Papyrus held him close trying to calm him, "It's ok Sweets just moving to change things up." Papy whispered against his head as he was laid down on his back surprised to feel a pillow had been moved under his pelvis, "I want to be inside you when you cum."

"O-oh…" he nodded slowly dazed at the change of position staring up at his love's who were smiling at him.

Papyrus was shaking a bit from not cumming yet, his bones rattled as he adjusted his position so that he could kneel between Ziel's legs. A blue glow pulled his attention away from what Papyrus was doing, Sans cock was near his face bobbing as he too moved closer to him. Licking his teeth hungrily, he eyed the cock his Dear One was nudging at him.

"Beloved Could You?" Sans asked face was as blue as the cock he was offering to Ziel.

He turned his torso slightly to the side wrapping his arm closest to the floor around Sans bent leg. Ziel scooted closer until the blue cock was right against his teeth. He pressed a kiss to the head before opening his mouth to lick the cum leaking from it. He hummed at the gasp Sans let out only to groan himself as Papyrus ran the head of his own cock through Ziel wet folds.

Sans laid on his side next to him, keeping his legs spread to give Ziel room to suck his cock. His Dear One wrapped his arm under his raised back to hold his ilium. Ziel didn't know what he was doing until Sans took his own cock into his mouth.

"Sans!" He squeaked surprised at the warm heat that encased his cock.

Sans chuckled around his mouthful the vibrations sending pleasure zipping up his spine. His breathing became stuttered as he tightened his hold on Sans's leg. Ziel wanted to thrust into his Dear One’s mouth but at the same time, he wanted to press down against the shaft that was teasing his slit.

Papyrus pushed in the head of his cock only to take it back out, only to do it again. He kept doing this, going in deeper with every thrust, letting Ziel get used to the stretch of his cock. Even though Sans had stretched him out enough while making love to him, Papyrus reached deeper. 

Ziel’s ecto extended into his stomach to encompass the long shaft inside him. His pussy leaked slick as it twitched around the length. Papyrus groaned when he was fully seated inside him, his large hands holding Ziel's dark femurs up and open.

"Nh - you feel so good inside, H-Honey, fuck… ah- you doing ok?" Papyrus asked stilling his movements.

Ziel was having a hard time focusing. The pleasure of Sans mouth and the fullness of Papy inside of him. It was all so much and the taller skeleton hadn't even started moving yet.

"I-I feel f-ah-fine... hn Papy~ Sans! Please I need, ha, y-you,” He stuttered, wiggling his hips as much as he could with Papyrus and Sans holding him.

Sans hummed again around his cock sucking more of him down with a pleased look on his face. The sensation caused Ziel to cry out in pleasure again, hands scrambling to hold onto Sans leg. Papyrus pulled out dragging across that sensitive bundle inside him wonderfully. The thrust back in made him hiccup tears coming to his sockets at how good it all felt.

He turned his head to take Sans cock back in his mouth suckling at it as Papyrus started thrusting his cock inside him. Ziel closed his sockets in pleasure, his body rocked against the blankets with each thrust. With the warmth of Sans mouth and the way he was moving his tongue, Ziel knew he wouldn't be able to hang on.

“Love you, Ziel, nh, we love you s-so much, Honey,” Papyrus groaned, his thrust coming faster, the slick sound of Ziels core sucking him in with each thrust.

Sans hand on his hip softened its hold, his thumb stroking over his iliac crest, like he was showing how much he loved him. Ziel felt the tears in his sockets fall, he loved them so much, so much.

He pulled off Sans with a slurp, a string of slick and saliva between his mouth and Sans cock, he turned his head to look at both of them. “L-Love you, nnh, want to be-be with ah you~” He was having a hard time saying what he wanted to say, the pleasure clouding his head. 

Ziel’s head fell back eyelight rolling back into his sockets, it was just too much, but he wanted to tell them, he needed to tell them. But with every rock of Papyrus pelvis against his and the feel of Sans mouth on him, it was getting harder and harder to properly think.

All he could do was show it with his body, turning his head he took Sans back into his mouth. He licked and sucked him down smiling dazedly at the sounds of pleasure he was able to pull from Sans. He rolled back against Papyrus’s thrusts, writhing against the blankets to get more of his love inside him, to take all of him.

The feeling of his climax was drawing closer causing his movements to grow sloppy. From the way Papyrus was thrusting into him now faster than he had been and the feel of the cock inside him twitching he knew he wasn’t the only one about to cum. Even Sans cock was leaking more cum against his tongue it pulsed as he too was getting closer. The noises the three of them were making growing louder, the wet sounds of Papyrus fucking him, the slurping and sucking sounds of his and Sans mouths.

Papyrus was the first to cum having held out the longest, groaning as he hilted himself deep inside Ziel. He filled the small skeleton with his orange cum, some of it slipping out around where they were joined.

Ziel cried out as both his cunt and cock both came after Papyrus. The warm feeling of Papyrus cum filling him tipping him over the edge along with Sans sucking mouth. Sans swallowed as much as he could before having to pull off due to coming next. He grasped onto Ziels hips body shaking as he spurts his load over Ziels open mouth and face. 

The three of them slumped bodies shaken and their souls beating fast as they came down from the pleasure. Ziel laid back against the blankets, letting go of Sans legs as he stared dazedly up at the ceiling. His legs spread wide to let Papyrus lay down on top of him with a sigh, the taller skeleton still inside of him. Sans was already on the move, grimacing at the mess they made, he used Papyrus back to lift himself onto his shaky legs.

“Saaans, it can wait,” Ziel called after him watching his love stumble into the kitchen to get something to clean themselves up with.

The sound of water made him sigh knowing that Sans would be back soon with towels to help clean them. He wrapped his arms around Papyrus’s head which was laying on his sternum, giggling as his love let out a fake snore.

Sure enough Sans came shuffling back with wet towels, he had already taken care of himself in the kitchen. Ziel closed his sockets with a smile as Sans wiped his face clean of his cum.

“There you go Beloved Nice And Clean To Rest,” Sans smiled down at him, trying not to look at his brother who had sat up. He only passed him a wet towel before dragging Ziel away from the blankets that were stained. Sans used another towel to clean up his pelvis, being careful around his still summon ecto as it was connected to the large bubble inside of him.

The loss of Papyrus inside him made him whine his legs feeling like noodles as he let himself be taken care of by Sans. He felt so full and so empty all at once, magical energy pulsing through him as his soul absorbed the magic within his ecto bubble.

“Thank you Sans, love you.” He whispered fondly as Sans laid down next to him again.

“Mweheh, Of Course, My Starlight Don’t Want You Resting In Filth Do We,” Sans mumbled, exhaustion finally catching up to him.

A yawn and the flopping of a large body on the other side of him, as Papyrus laid down next to him. Papyrus threw his long arm over him with a grumble as he snuggled his head into Ziel’s neck. “Nap?”

Ziel giggled at Papyrus’s drowsy question, “Yes, I think we could all do with a nap.”

“Hmm, good.” 

Sans rolled his tired eyelights reaching for another blanket to throw over them. It looked like they would be sleeping downstairs tonight. Which was just fine by Ziel it meant they would both be with him.

He sighed happily nuzzling a dozing Papyrus head and kissing Sans as he laid back down again. “Love you both.”

“Love you too, Sweet.”

“Love You, Beloved!”

Ziel smiled letting his sockets close again as he tried to sleep with all the magic that was still swirling into his soul. The feel of a hand on his lower stomach had him open his sockets again looking down. A sleepy Sans tracing over where the ecto bubble was hidden under the blanket.

“Sans?” he asked curiously, what could be keeping his love awake.

Sans hand kept moving over his stomach area a stary look in his sleepy eyelights, “We Should Have A Baby.”

Papyrus stiffened next to him raising his own head up from where he was resting it to look down at Sans hand, “Sans…”

“A baby? Can we actually have one?” he asked, an odd feeling was building within his chest at the thought. A baby skeleton, one part Sans or Papyrus, one part him, could they really?

Sans smiled and nodded, “We Can When We’re Ready,” his hand moved again over his stomach, “Maybe Once We Get To The Surface… But I Don’t Really Know When That Will Be.”

“Sans, I don’t think…” Papyrus cut in but stopped as Ziel turned to look at him with wide sockets.

“You don’t want to have a baby with me?” He asked, he felt a bit hurt.

Papyrus sighed a look of defeat and hope to cross his face, “I want to, Ziel, I really do, but the Underground it isn’t.” 

“Papyrus We Could Make A Life Here, Build A Family With Our Beloved, Do You Really Think We Can Wait For The Surface That We Never Know When It Will Come,” Sans argued, even tired Sans was ready to plead his case.

“Isn’t it up to Honey if we do,” Papyrus stated he wasn’t arguing anymore he just looked tired. “Unless you would carry one.”

Sans pouted, his hand had stopped rubbing his stomach. “I Would If He Wasn't Comfortable With Carrying Our Baby.” 

“I want a baby with you,” Ziel cut in, he didn't know what made him say it but he knew it was true, “with both of you.” 

Both Sans and Papyrus looked at him with wide eyes before Sans pulled him into his arms squealing happily. Papyrus was looking at him with a worried look but with a sigh, he smiled at him.

“Well, if that’s what you both want… and I’m not saying I don’t want to have a baby with you either Sweets… Then I guess we’ll see how it goes.” Papyrus wrapped his arm back around Ziel nuzzling his head back into his neck, “Let’s wait at least another year before we try for one, we got time no reason to rush anything.”

“Of Course Brother! There’s So Much To Do First And Babybones Take A Lot Of Things To Raise.” Sans wiggled excitedly, though maybe not with his usual energy.

Ziel giggled that odd feeling in his chest still not leaving him as he listened to Sans chatter on and on about all they would need. But as he continued to list things he started to drop into sleep, his soft snores filling the air.

Still smiling Ziel placed a kiss on both their heads, closing his sockets, he tried to imagine what their children would look like. A combination of the two of them, both of them cute and small.

He fell asleep in the arms of his lovers thinking of the children they would have.

The sound of rustling leaves and bird song came from above him, the cloth banners hanging from his tree fluttering in the wind. The sweet smell of grass and the fresh bread from their lunch in the air…

He was sitting in his nest chair, surrounded by pillows as he read from a book held in his glowing boned hands. He couldn’t quite see what was written in the book but that didn't matter…

The sweet sound of their laughter wasn’t that far off, the sound of their little feet as they chased each other through the grass, playing as they always did…

A rare smile graced his face as he looked up from his book to watch the small blurred figures playing…

The sound of the crystal chime overhead chimed a beautiful sound that seemed to signal something…

His smile grew as he closed his book standing up, his robes moving around him as he moved towards the sweet sounds of their laughter…

“Dusk, Saiph,” He called their names, the world around him growing darker… the chime rang again...

A frown creased his brow as their laughter seemed to be further away, quicking his steps, he called out again, “Saiph! Dusk!”

Again the chime cut through after his call...

The world around him was still and dark now, no sound of the leaves, birds, or the crystal chime… the sweet sound of their voices were also gone…

“Dusk! Saiph! Answer me!” He cried out, tears running down his face, desperate to hear their voices… darkness was starting to swallow him… the light of his bones growing dim… pain grew inside his soul as he felt it…

He had to keep looking, he had to keep calling, they had to be near!

“Saiph! Dusk!” he called again, his voice pleading as the darkness finally swallowed him and his soul…

With his last breath, he called for them….

…..

Ziel opened his sockets, tears streaming down his face, his hand raised above him as though he was reaching for something. Their names still on his tongue as a sob escaped him. 

He stared at the ceiling not knowing what to do, the feeling of loss and pain from his soul had more tears falling from his sockets.

“Dusk… Saiph…” A hiccup escaped him after saying their names again.

Confused and not knowing what to do he curled into his lover’s arms. His mind raced about what the dream was about and who these two meant to him. He didn't know, and for some reason that hurt him, hurt him more than anything else had ever hurt him.

Sans and Papyrus’s arms tightened around holding him close, almost knowing in their sleep that he was hurting. Their touch and the presence of their souls soothing him, the ache within his own soul lessening as he cuddled into their arms. A soft press of a kiss to his head made him sniffle, smiling as Papyrus hummed an off-key song. His eyes slowly closed to the sound of his voice and their warm embrace.

But even then, those names chased him in his sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now with that wonderful threesome, we can begin the story... yes these last 30 chapters were just the prologue...  
> But I hope you enjoyed all the love and sexy time between these three :D  
> I do wonder who Dusk and Saiph are, did Ziel have children? Or was this a memory of another time... we will see  
> Saiph is pronounced safe if you were curious and is the name of a star  
> [Tumblr](https://blamefulseas.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/blamefulsea)  
> [Ziel Picture](https://twitter.com/blamefulsea/status/1281768268420784129/photo/1)


	31. Picnic 🥪

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Planning a date should be easy so nothing should go wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your wonderful comments and kudos, they mean a lot to me. 💜 Also if you have any questions or whatnot feel free to ask me.  
> beta by Katsuke
> 
> Now the story can really start... I remind everyone who has reached this point to look at the tags again bc I will not be putting warnings from here on

The sound of little footsteps running through the snow, the sweet laughter filled the air as they ran. The smaller one skidded to a stop in a flurry of snow and turned around, calling after his brother.

"Come on! I bet you can't catch me!" he yelled challengingly before running ahead again, his colorful scarf trailing behind him as he ran.

"Bro, you're gonna trip and dad is gonna get upset!" The other called back running after his brother, the oversized boots on his tiny feet hindering his movements. 

They chased each other to the Giftmas tree in the center of town, running around it and laughing as they resumed their game of tag. Such a simple game, yet it seemed to be their favorite. 

Ziel watched over them with a smile from his spot on their house steps. He couldn’t help thinking they were cute. An arm slipped around his shoulder, pulling him into Papyrus’ side. 

"Imagining them as ours, Sweets?"

He shook his head, turning away from the monster children that were now throwing snow at each other, and smiled as he held the arms around him. "No. I know ours will be a lot cuter!"

"I bet they will.” Papyrus chuckled, placing a kiss on top of his head. “Sans and I are heading out now."

Ziel snuggled into his love's side as smiled up at his taller lover, "Ok, I'll see you at home later then?"

"Of Course Beloved, We'll Be Home After Our Patrol," Sans said after closing the door to the house, still tieing his scarf around his neck.

"Good, then I can run some errands while you are out," he chirped, pecking Papyrus on the cheek before going over to Sans to do the same. He giggled as Sans encased him into his arms to kiss him.

"What errands you running Sweets?" Papyrus asked, placing his hand on top of Ziel's head.

He pulled away from Sans to wink up at Papyrus, "It's a secret for tonight!"

"Oooh, now I'm really curious," Papyrus chuckled, rubbing the top of Ziel's head affectionately.

"Me Too, Me Too!" Sans bounced next to them excited.

He laughed, shaking his head, "You'll see later, now go to work! I'll see you two when you get home."

Sans whined, wanting to know, but he smiled when Ziel nuzzled him, giving Ziel another hug and kiss before stepping out of the way so Papyrus could do the same. He waited by the stairs, waving after them as they headed off into Snowdin’s forest. He giggled when Sans turned back around to blow him a kiss and wave, then they disappeared from sight.

He stood there a few more minutes, just looking out at where they had gone. A sigh left him as he reached up to place his hand over his soul. Ziel shook his head, pulling himself together as he turned once more towards the town. 

There was a lot to do if he wanted his date idea to work. Both brothers had taken him on dates but this would be his first time returning the favor. Their dates had always been separate but this time he wanted it to be for the three of them. They just didn't know about it yet, that was because he wanted it to be a surprise.

"Alright! Now where to first…" he chirped, the excitement for their secret date running through him. 

Since he wasn’t familiar with that many places, Ziel had decided they would go on a picnic in their flower field. That meant getting food his datemates would like and looking for the picnic basket and blanket. 

"So, first the store, then Muffet's, and then back home  to gather everything into a cute package !" He smiled at his plan and started heading towards the town.

The monsters he passed by waved kindly at him which he shyly returned the gesture to. The children who had been playing were now eyeing the gifts under the tree. Ziel remembered that the brothers had mentioned putting a tree inside the house. He stopped in his tracks. That meant he would have to find gifts for them. What would they like? Maybe there would be something in the store that he could get them. Happy with that thought, he continued his journey through town. 

As he reached the front of the store, something strange happened. Ones and zeros appeared in his vision, the world around him seemed to glitch, a noisy static ringing in his head, then everything returned to normal after a second. 

"W-what…" Ziel looked around him. None of the other monsters seemed to have noticed anything.

What had that been? Why wasn't anyone else reacting to it? This had only happened once before, when that other had taken control of him. But that wasn't the case now, at least there was no flare up in his soul and no voices in his head. Had he missed something?

He looked around himself again but still nothing. Maybe it was just a fluke… 

Grabbing the door handle to the store, he went inside. Whatever it had been hadn't seemed to do anything so he turned his mind back to what he came for. He waved at Doggo to let him know he was there before grabbing a small shopping basket.

Ziel started to look through the store, perusing the shelves for things he could use. He was trying to ignore what had just happened but it was hard. Questions kept running through his head and it made it hard to think of anything else… That is until he spotted a brightly colored bag. It was a candy that Sans denied liking, but he had seen the way his love's eyes had turned to stars when seeing them.

"This! This would make a good Giftmas gift." He smiled, reaching up to take down the bag of sugar stars. Sans would love these, he was sure. The multicolored hard candy was sweet and great for a small treat.

He placed it in the basket with a smile. Now he just needed to find something for Papyrus and food snacks for their picnic. With the distraction of Sans’ gift, many of his questions were forgotten. Instead, he was able to focus on what was on the shelves. He grabbed a few bags of their favorite  Popato Chisps and a few other things that they liked to snack on.

As he wandered around, his eye landed on something Papyrus would definitely like. A neck pillow! It was perfect for his nap loving datemate. It would also be a lot better than him using his arms or the hardwood of his station. It would also be good for his neck for those few times he fell asleep while sitting up.

"Sans won't like it, it might encourage Papy to take even more naps," he giggled, already picturing Sans’ face. "But I know Papyrus will appreciate it."

Placing the neck pillow in the basket, he checked the items he had already collected before deciding he was done with his search. There were still a few more things he needed to do before the brothers came home.

"Alright there, Ziel?" Doggo greeted him as he placed his basket on the counter.

He smiled at the dog monster, giving him a small wave. "Hello Doggo, I'm doing ok just gathering a few things for a surprise. How are you?"

"I'm doing good though I could do with a vacation… whatever that entails down here." Doggo yipped, taking out the items from the basket to check them. "I'm assuming the surprise is for the bone brothers, yeah?"

“Yep! I want to surprise them with a picnic date,” He shifted excitedly but he looked nervously down at the items he had collected, “I know it’s not really original but I-I wanted to do something nice for them.”

Doggo shook his head, his ears flopping on top of his head, “Nah, I think the two will like it, don't worry too much about it.”

Ziel smiled up at the kind dog monster, Doggo was always  nice  to him and always made sure he was doing ok ever since he nearly collapsed in his store. The thought of that incident had him look around, not spotting the stretchy neck dog monster that usually helped out Doggo.

“Where’s Lesser Dog? Isn’t he usually with you?” he tilted his head curiously back at the black and white dog.

Doggo just shrugged as he handed over Ziels items to him, “No idea where that pups ran off to, probably out building snowdogs again.”

He chuckled at the silly dog, Lesser Dog liked to escape the store sometimes and run around in the Snowdin forest building odd snowdogs of himself. It was kind of funny to run into them on his patrols with Sans. He had even tried to help Lesser build one but they always wanted to make the snowdogs’ neck too long, which led to many of them breaking.

“I’m sure he’ll be back before night,” Ziel told the slightly worried looking Doggo as he placed his items in his inventory.

The dog monster in front of him nodded, “Yeah you’re right, just worries us when he runs off like that, you know.”

He nodded, Ziel knew how the other monster felt. Despite the chances of a human ever coming, they were still dangerous and the thought of what could happen made him very uneasy. But Sans had assured him that if a human ever fell into the Underground, there was no reason for them to fight with the monsters. Though the look on Papy’s face said differently, Ziel was sure Sans was right. He knew how much his love wanted to capture and befriend a human. They couldn’t be all bad if his dear one said so.

With a goodbye to Doggo, he made his way out of the store. There were still a few more places he needed to stop at before he could set up their picnic. He made his way past the Inn, waving to Greater Dog who was sitting just outside the door. Past the Giftmas tree, where the children were no longer playing around, to walk over to Muffet’s purple door.

Opening it, he stepped inside into the warm air but stopped, surprised as he noticed something odd. The bunny squad wasn’t there. Which was  weird  for the rumbustious rabbit monsters who usually sat at the middle table  around this time . Maybe they were still at their stations and it wasn’t time for a break yet.

Still… that hadn’t stopped them before.

He shook his head; it didn't matter if the bunny squad was late! He had more important things to focus on, like sorting out the food he was going to get from Muffet. Said spider monster waved at him as he made his wave over to the bar.

“There’s my favorite of the bone couple, what are you doing here today, Dearie? Your shift isn’t until tomorrow afternoon.” Muffet greeted him as he sat down on one of the stools.

“I thought Papy was your favorite, Muffet,” He giggled as her five eyes rolled. 

“Ahuhu~, he wishes Dearie~” Muffet laughed with him, crossing her arms. “So what brings you here? Can’t stand being away from my wonderful cafe, or are you hoping to catch that lazy bone of yours lounging around here.”

Ziel let out another chuckle, shaking his head, “No, though I wouldn't mind seeing Papy. I’m actually here to order some food to go… if that’s alright of course.”

“Of course it is Dearie~” Muffet smiled at him as she moved closer, a pair of her hands already holding a pen and paper. “What can I get you, sugar skull?”

He leaned back in his chair thinking, he practically knew the menu by soul now. “Mmmh, can I have three sandwiches and a large fry?”

Muffet took down his order with a smile, “A bit much for you isn’t it sweetie dear.”

“Oh! It’s not all for me, I’m actually setting up a surprise for Papy and Sans,” He told her, swinging his legs under the bar.

She gave him a curious look, one of her spiders coming down to take the order from her, “Is that so? What kind of surprise, if you don’t my asking?”

Ziel wiggled excitedly, smiling at her, “Well they always take me on dates and do nice things for me. So I wanted to bring them on a surprise picnic date!” he stopped swinging his legs, giving Muffet a serious look, “But don’t tell Papy, even if he asks you if you know.”

“Ahuhuh~, Oh I won’t sugar skull, don’t you worry. I won’t ruin your surprise for your lazy bone.” Muffet chuckled, patting him affectionately on the head. Ziel stiffened his spine at the touch. He didn’t want to flinch away from her  but his body was reacting on his own . Luckily, spider hands were just as hard as skeleton hands so the touch was at least tolerable.

"Thank you," he murmured, holding back a relieved sigh as she removed her hand.

She smiled at him, her fangs sparkling, "No problem Dearie~, anything for my favorite employee. You just make yourself comfortable while your order’s being prepared."

He thanked her again, a pleased smile on his face as Muffet turned back to manage her bar. One of her spiders had brought her a few glasses. Ziel turned his seat around to look at the room while he waited for his order. The place was mostly empty but for the bird and fish monster at the end of the bar. He frowned, pulling out his phone to check the time. Usually, by now the place was filling up with customers. Especially as the bunny squad should at least be here by now.

He noticed a little envelope on the top left corner of his phone. Someone had messaged him…

Selecting it he smiled as he saw it was from Sans. He had sent him a message letting him know that he and Papyrus had stumbled upon a surprise. Sans was super excited to show him once they caught it. Something about puzzles and tests and Papyrus being his lazy self.

Ziel giggled at his Dear One’s excitement, it was seeping through his messages. He sent a message back, telling him to have fun and that he couldn't wait to see what he would catch, and added a soul emoji. He didn’t receive a reply so he figured Sans was busy doing whatever it was he was doing. Going back to the main screen, he smiled at the picture of him with his datemates, their happy faces pressed together so they could fit in the picture.

He placed his phone back in his cloak pocket and looked around again. He was still confused to see no one there. Spinning around to face the bar, he looked to Muffet curiously. She too was staring at the cafe's door with an odd look in her eyes.

"Do you know where everyone is, Muffet?" He asked, swinging his legs, the heels of his shoes clicking against the wood legs of his stool.

She placed the glass she had been cleaning down on the counter, "Hmm, I don't know Dearie. It could be that something is happening at New Home, perhaps some festival or sale…"

Muffet sounded unsure to him but she was still smiling so maybe that's where everyone really was today. He just couldn't remember hearing about anything like what she had said. That, of course, didn't mean anything. It wasn’t as if Ziel prided himself in knowing everything that was going on in the Underground, not that he thought that was even possible.

"Anyways sugar skull, your order is ready! Let me know how your surprise went tomorrow, Dearie~" she continued, placing a bag in front of him that was brought to her by a cluster of spiders.

Taking the bag, he slipped off the stool and he smiled at her, "Thank you Muffet I will! How much do I owe you?"

"For you, Dearie, only 20g," Muffet’s demeanor changed at the mention of payment. He hadn't noticed how stiff she had been until then.

Ziel raised his brows at her, twenty gold was not even the price of one of the sandwiches let alone three and fries. Still, he knew better than to look a gifted Aaron in the mouth… or any Aaron at all actually. He handed over the gold with a soft smile in silent thanks, before placing the bag of food in his inventory alongside the brothers’ gifts.

He waved her goodbye as he made his way out the door. The crunching of the snow under his feet sounding out in the once active area. Curiously, he glanced around only to see that most of the monsters that had been hanging around were now gone. Even Greater Dog wasn’t outside the Inn anymore, and the mouse and devil monster were not at their usual spot near the turn towards the river.

In fact, he was the only one outside…

“Maybe they all went home because a storm is coming,” he mumbled uneasily at the silence.  “They’re better at predicting them than I am.”

The thought of a storm coming put a bit of a damper on his mood, if it was indeed a storm that drove everyone home, then that meant he might not be able to do his surprise date. Ziel shook his head as he turned to face the way home, the sound of his steps breaking the odd silence as he walked.

“Maybe that’s not it and everyone just decided to go home. I should still set up the picnic just in case. And if it does come to that, I can just take everything inside!” He said aloud to himself. This eerie quietness around was getting to him. The sound of his footsteps in the snow helped a bit, but it still made him shiver uncomfortably.

Once home, he pulled out the items he had bought on the table, letting out a relieved sigh at seeing the brothers weren’t home yet. That was good! That meant he still had time to find the picnic basket and the blanket, as well as setting everything up.

“Now where did Sans put it…” He mumbled to himself, heading for the kitchen.

He checked each of the lower cabinets first only to find pans, pots, and a few baking sheets. Ziel had to use the step stool to look in the ones up above, standing on his tiptoes to see the higher shelves. Still no basket though, he stood in the middle of the kitchen, tapping his foot as he tried to think where it could be. He hummed a little song as he thought, his eye wandering around the kitchen until they finally landed on the fridge. There! On top of it sat the wicker basket that he had been looking for! 

"Ah, there you are! Thought you could hide from me, didn't you?" he chimed proudly. "Well, you are out of luck, for I have the magnificent Sans as a lover, and as such, I have had the best hide and seek training!" He paused to pose, pointing at the basket. When only silence answered his claim, he snickered at his own words and pulled the step over to reach above the fridge. Easily taking it down from the fridge, he hoped down with the basket held above his head, trotting back to the dining table to set it down next to the food bags. 

Once that was done, he grabbed the star candy and neck pillow and quickly made his way up the stairs. He first stopped in his and Sans’s room to hide the gifts in their closet. It took a few tries to get it on the top shelf, jumping on his toes to reach it, but after making sure that they wouldn't be found until it was time, he closed the closet door and left the room. It might not have been the best hiding space, but even Papy would be too lazy to look all the way up there and he knew better than to make a mess of Sans’ closet.

He had to dig through the linen closet to find the blue picnic blanket. It had somehow gotten buried under a stack of towels, completely hiding it. He made his way down at a slower pace than he had going up, holding the blanket close to his chest. He looked around as he made his way back over to the table with the rest of the picnic items. It looked like neither of the brothers were back yet, which was perfect.  This was going to give him the time to go to their flower field and set everything up.

As he was placing the blanket on the table, he heard his phone’s chime, letting him know someone had messaged him. He reached into his pocket and looked to see who it was. It was from Papy this time.

"He must be at Muffet’s by now…" he mumbled, selecting the message to read it. "Oh! They're on their way back… What... What does he mean to stay out of sight? Well, the flower field isn't in sight so I think it should be fine to still go there."

Ziel sent a message back that he would and added a soul emoji with a smile. If his datemates were on their way back, then that meant he had to hurry. He set his phone on the table and reached for bags of food. He transferred the food into the basket and made sure to put the snacks on one side and sandwiches on the other to make it easier to access later. Once everything was in the wicker basket, he laid the blanket over the top of the food before closing the top.

"There! Now to go set up our picnic site!" He cheered proudly. Ziel was really happy at how everything was going so far.  Everything was going according to his plan and soon he would get to see the brother’s reaction to his surprise. The thought of their smiles was making him giddy.

Grabbing the handles of the basket, he hefted the now heavy bag off the table and with careful steps, he headed for the door, not noticing that his phone was flashing on the table. The heavy basket required all of his focus. It’s only once he stepped outside that he noticed the odd silence again. He turned to face the town with concerned curiosity. It was weirdly empty and even seemed darker somehow. It felt strange and... wrong.

Ziel shook his head at his silly thoughts and continued on his way around the side of the house towards the back. Nothing bad ever happened in the village or really anywhere in the Underground but for that one incident and even so, nothing had happened since then, not even a sighting of the troublesome Temmie.  His mind was just playing tricks on him. The brothers did have the tendency to make everything seem brighter when they were around, so of course things would look different while they were away. 

He skirted his way past the trees that blocked the path to the field. As soon as he stepped into the clearing, a sense of peace came over him. He smiled softly as he looked at his beautiful blue flowers. They really did remind him of Sans’ eyes. They had cleared up the damaged area around the flowers so the area was now free of fallen trees and raised ground leaving the area filled with the ethereal glow of soft petals.

Ziel set the basket down on the grass, feeling the air around him turning warm. It was odd how the atmosphere changed from cold to warm around the field of flowers.  Odd but not unwelcome . He giggled as he remembered the few times Sans and he had made use of the warmth to make love out here. The snow was fun, but it got a bit annoying when it left your clothes wet  and making love on dry land had proved to be an exquisite experience . The grass had tickled but was soft and dry against his bones. Sans had complained about the green stains though, but it didn't stop them from making love there again and again. Not that any of the villagers knew about their flower field, this was a secret place only known of them… and Undyne and Alphys.

Reaching into the basket, he pulled out the blanket they would need. He was careful to lay it out so it wouldn't squash any of the flowers. Of course, the flowers were rather hardy and never seemed to wilt even though they had been, on a few occasions, rolled over by a frolicking pair of skeletons, but he would still rather not harm them if he could. He fluffed the blanket out, making sure to flatten any creases and straighten the corners.

With this task done, he moved on to placing the basket in the center. That would help keep the blanket in place in case there really was a storm coming. 

"Just need the finishing touches and then everything should be ready," he said to himself, standing back a bit to look at his work.

He was nervous about the next part. His practice at the lab had been going very well. Whilehe had spent the same amount of time there as usual, once the idea had come to him, he had wanted to make this date special and had focused all of his training on this so his magic would work for him.

He stood up straight, cupped his hands in front of him and closed his sockets. He took a deep breath before letting it out slowly letting it out. The outside world fell away as he envisioned what he wanted to create. In the distance, he thought he heard Muffet’s voice calling his name but Papy had said to stay out of sight, so he ignored it. Besides, he needed to focus right now.

He turned all his attention back to what he needed to do. His magic flowed from his soul in a steady stream to his cupped hands. He felt something soft and light bloom within his palms. When it lifted up off his hands he kept his eyes closed, keeping the image of what he wanted at the forefront of his mind. He knew Sans and Papyrus would love these. Creating five more took time and magic. A lot went into making these, but he knew it would be worth it,  if only to see their surprised faces at what he had managed to create on his own . He hummed softly as he worked, it always felt natural to do so.

Opening his sockets, he smiled at his floating creations. Six paper lanterns floated in front of him, the light coming from within them flickered as though a flame was alive inside them. He started to nudge them around the area, placing the lights in the perfect spots to light the picnic area and give the scene a romantic air. He took a step back again and looked it over, happy with the results, only adjusting one of the lights so that it was perfect. 

The lights made the blue of the blanket and flowers stand out beautifully. It would look even better when it was night and the light shined all around them, shrouding the rest of the forest in darkness so it would feel like only the three of them would be left in this world. He could almost see it already, it was wond-

Ziel grabbed his head as a high pitch static sound went off around him. His vision glitched brutally. Ones and zeros flashed across the area again, making him close his sockets. This time, it was so intense, it made his head spin, a sickening feeling of vertigo invading his skull. His knees met the ground as he fell, his breathing coming out fast as his soul raced. He didn't know what was happening but as quickly as started, it stopped. Panting, he opened his sockets. The numbers and glitching were gone, leaving the world around him eerily still.

He shakily stood back to his feet, lowering his hands from his head as he looked around him.  It felt like the world had gone silent, even more than before. He’d normally be able to hear the soft ruffle of leaves, even the pitter patter of the snow falling, but right this moment, it was as if the world had simply stopped. The glitches had to have something to do with it. If it had been only once, he could have ignored it but that last one had been... 

"I-I, I need Sans and Papyrus. They should be home now right…" he mumbled out loud, turning back towards the house. He didn't understand what was happening but he knew that his lovers would help him figure it out. Even if they didn’t, just having them near would be enough to calm his nerves. He shakily pushed past the trees, running until he could just see the top of their house, it’s illuminated rooftop acting like a beckon. He pressed on until the tree became scarce as he reached the wooden walls. He steadied himself on the side of the house as he walked towards the front only stopping near the front corner. He paused to catch his breath. His soul was still fluttering but had calmed down a bit. He took several other deep breaths and finally let out a sigh, a calming hand resting above his soul. He looked to the right, hoping to spot the brothers coming home. They weren’t anywhere in sight and he started wondering where they could be. Papy had said they were on their way back, hadn’t he?

The sound of footsteps had him turn his head in the direction of Waterfall's tunnel. The mist made it hard to see, but he could just make out a small figure walking away from him.

"Sans?" He whispered, his feet already moving to follow.

Where was he going?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm I wonder whats going on with Ziel  
> Where is Sans going? and is that really him?  
> [Tumblr](https://blamefulseas.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/blamefulsea)  
> [Ziel Picture](https://twitter.com/blamefulsea/status/1281768268420784129/photo/1)


End file.
